


Паладинские байки

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Paladins, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 211,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: В некоем королевстве Фарталья один из королей когда-то учредил корпус паладинов и первый его устав. А один из самых важных пунктов устава - это обет целомудрия, который паладины обязаны давать у алтаря Девы, и блюсти всю жизнь.А учитывая общую легкость нравов в Фарталье, делать это ох как нелегко. Особенно тем паладинам, которые при дворе служат.Но не только соблазны подстерегают паладинов. Им по долгу службы приходится иметь дело с разными опасностями: магами-малефикарами, зловредными фейри (и их проделками), демонами и демонопоклонниками, магами крови и еретиками. А также с обычными житейскими проблемами и испытаниями, из которых они выходят с честью.





	1. О необходимости соблюдать устав

**Author's Note:**

> Пролог  
> Когда-то очень давно один из первых королей объединенного королевства Фарталья, Амадео Справедливый, оригинально решил вопрос феодальных междоусобиц и постоянных дворянских рокошей, тяжб и прочих благородных «развлечений», изрядно вредивших стране и народу. Всё дело в том, что жители Фартальи, южного королевства и последователи культа пяти богов, отличались крайне свободными взглядами на сексуальные отношения и большой плодовитостью. А по старинным обычаям даже бастарды могли претендовать на родительское наследство. Или их дети. Вот Амадео Справедливый и создал, во-первых, ряд законов, по которым дети детей владетельного феодала исключались из наследования, пока жив хоть один представитель старшего поколения, а бастарды могли претендовать только на денежную долю, во-вторых, запретил дробить поместья и ввел майорат на «домен», то есть на земли, дающие право на титул, а в-третьих, учредил монашеский орден Девы и корпус паладинов для «лишних» сыновей. Это был очень удачный и правильный ход, одобренный в общем-то всеми. И монахам, и паладинам предписывалось давать обет безбрачия и клятву не возлежать с женщиной и не плодить детей. Паладинский корпус сделался элитной королевской гвардией, куда благородные родители с радостью сдавали своих младшеньких обалдуев и бастардов, чтобы навсегда вывести их из линии наследников, ну а для тех, чьи воинские таланты оставляли желать лучшего, оставались монастыри. К тому же паладинский корпус был создан не только для этого, а имел много других, куда более важных функций. К примеру, паладины охраняли короля и его семью, занимались охотой на чудовищ из мира фейри, ловили магов-отступников, истребляли всяческую нежить и много чего еще входило в их обязанности.  
> Амадео Справедливого за эту его придумку – обязать паладинов хранить целомудрие – поминали добрым словом все знатные фамилии Фартальи, вот только сами паладины не очень-то одобряли ее. Но их мнением никто не интересовался.

О необходимости соблюдать устав

  
Вечера в королевском дворце Фартальезы бывают разные. Иногда – довольно тихие и спокойные, особенно если король уезжает в загородную резиденцию. И счастливы тогда те придворные паладины, кому по жребию достается остаться во дворце. Караулов намного меньше, свободного времени – больше. Конечно, младшие паладины все равно на виду, но по крайней мере можно заняться чем-нибудь еще помимо унылых караулов, чистки оружия, изучения всяких паладинских премудростей или изнуряющих тренировок, которые, конечно, никуда все равно не деваются, но времени почему-то начинают занимать куда меньше.  
В этот раз король с наследным принцем, его женой, недавно родившимся королевским внуком и почти со всеми придворными уехал аж на целое лето, прихватив две трети придворных паладинов вместе с капитаном Антуаном Каброни и большинством старших и обычных паладинов. Во дворце оставили кадетов и младших паладинов, при которых за старшего был старший паладин Педро Джулиани. Ну и, конечно, старший паладин Андреа Кавалли, которого временно сделали наставником для кадетов и всех младших паладинов, кому повезло не ехать вслед за королем.  
Младшего паладина Робертино Сальваро капитан Каброни оставил во дворце и без всякого жребия, просто потому, что тому надо было ходить на занятия в университет. Остался во дворце и Жоан Дельгадо, приятель Робертино – его временно сделали кем-то вроде сержанта над кадетами и обязали помогать Кавалли «пасти этих баранов», как грубовато выразился капитан. Оба приятеля были рады: чем меньше они будут сталкиваться с принцессой Джованной, тем лучше. Хоть и прошел уже год с той самой пикантной истории с купальней и яблоком сорта «золотой ранет», но каждый раз при виде ее высочества и Жоан, и Робертино вспоминали всё во всех подробностях. А уж каких трудов стоило им сохранять невозмутимость, когда на свадьбе королевского наследника их двоих определили в почетный эскорт невесты, ее высочества Джованны! Оба тогда выдымили по целой дымной палочке с успокоительными травками, прежде чем приступить к обязанностям. Иначе бы не выдержали, и точно случился бы какой-нибудь конфуз. Их наставник, Андреа Кавалли, самолично принес им по большой палочке, отвел в старшепаладинский сортир и велел пыхать, пока палочки не догорят, а сам стоял неподалеку на стреме, чтоб их не застукал Каброни. К счастью, свадьба прошла хорошо, все остались довольны, принц был счастлив и не сводил глаз с невесты, а неудачливые соперницы Джованны просто чернели от зависти. Сама Джованна то и дело бросала мечтательно-томные взгляды на Робертино и Жоана, но всякий раз натыкалась на их каменные физиономии и разочарованно вздыхала. Впрочем, кадеты все-таки оказались отмщены, когда новобрачной поднесли подарки. Среди прочих подарков там была розовая коробочка без подписи. Принцесса ее с любопытством открыла и извлекла оттуда золотую цепь с подвеской из янтаря в виде яблока сорта «золотой ранет». И такого же размера. Джованна настолько растерялась при виде такого подарка, что всю ее игривость и мечтательность как рукой сняло. Помедлив, она надела подвеску, последний раз посмотрела на Робертино и Жоана, но те старательно сохраняли полную невозмутимость, хотя на самом деле были очень удивлены.  
О том, кто бы мог быть автором подарка, Робертино с Жоаном гадали до сих пор, спустя год. Единственным, кто, кроме них, знал подробности истории в купальне, был старший паладин Андреа Кавалли. Шуточка, конечно, вполне в его духе. Но подвеска стоила недешево – янтарь такого размера и чистого, медово-золотистого цвета встречался нечасто и цену имел немалую. Прямо сказать, стоил такой янтарь дороже, чем чистый топаз такого же размера, ведь в Фарталье месторождений янтаря не было, его возили с берегов Альбиона. Неужели Кавалли потратился на такой подарок сам? Да не может быть, откуда у него такие деньги, Кавалли – бастард не шибко богатого барона Альбамонте, известного своей тщательно скрываемой бедностью, а мать его простая белошвейка. Он ей и своей многодетной сестре половину своего старшепаладинского жалованья каждый месяц отсылает. Занял? Вроде бы за ним не водилось такого… В общем, загадка.  
Об этом Робертино и размышлял одним из вечеров, в одиночестве качая пресс в тренировочном зале. Вечер был непривычно свободным: вечерняя молитва, тренировка, ужин, а потом до отбоя ничего и не предполагалось, кроме обычных повседневных дел вроде чистки собственной амуниции. Амуниция Робертино в чистке не нуждалась, так что можно считать, что сегодня у него есть настоящее свободное время. Солнце уже село, а значит – скоро ужин, а через часок после него дежурный паладин ударит в гонг и объявит отбой. И на этот часок Робертино запланировал увлекательное чтение: знакомый хранитель университетской библиотеки под честное паладинское позволил ему вынести свежий трактат знаменитого хирурга Пастеля о новом способе зашивать разнообразные раны – с условием, что завтра рано утром Робертино вернет книгу без повреждений и пятен. Паладин уже начал читать трактат – еще в библиотеке, но успел ознакомиться только со статьей про обработку самых простых поверхностных резаных ран. После тренировки собирался продолжить – как раз до ужина, может, еще пару статей прочитать успеет, а остальное уже надеялся успеть прочесть до отбоя.  
Однако у Пяти Богов на этот вечер были заготовлены для младшего паладина Робертино Сальваро другие планы, и ознаменовались они появлением в зале двух новеньких кадетов, Джулио и Карло. Как и все кадеты, эти два обалдуя были чрезмерно уверены в себе и воспринимали паладинский корпус как незначительный эпизод в своей жизни. До них еще не дошло, что паладинский корпус – это вся их жизнь, отныне и до конца.  
Джулио и Карло ввалились в полутемный зал и, узрев методично сгибающегося-разгибающегося на перекладинах тренировочной стенки Робертино, истошно завопили:  
– Наконец мы нашли тебя!!!  
– Помоги нам!!!  
Робертино поморщился, слез со стенки, снял с рук утяжелители и кинул на кучу инвентаря в углу, обтерся полотенцем, надел рубашку и только после этого спросил:  
– Что уже стряслось?  
Джулио и Карло замялись, что-то невнятно бормоча. Робертино окинул их взглядом. Оба кадета были какими-то растрепанными и ободранными. В буквальном смысле ободранными: их мундиры выглядели так, будто на них напала стая мелких разгневанных феечек, и у каждой феечки была бритва. Робертино потянул носом и учуял запах дешевого бренди и свежей крови.  
– Так… сначала вас осмотреть надо. Чувствую, спокойного вечера у меня сегодня не будет…  
И он пошел на выход из зала, а трясущиеся Карло и Джулио направились за ним следом. Робертино покинул зал, прошел коридором мимо сортиров и мыльни в самый конец, где был отгорожен закуток для лекарской надобности. Ведь паладины частенько на своей нелегкой службе получают ушибы, раны и всяческие вывихи, а то и переломы, а дворцовые лекарь и маг могут оказаться слишком заняты, и потому, если есть возможность получить первую помощь как можно быстрее, от нее не отказываются. Обязанностью Робертино как раз и было оказывать первую помощь. Да и вообще любую лекарскую помощь, какую он мог оказать. За это товарищи его ценили, вот только свободного времени у него из-за этого и из-за учебы стало еще меньше, чем раньше.  
Зайдя в закуток, Робертино потер волшебный шарик, зажигая свет, надел фартук и принялся мыть руки:  
– Ну, снимайте ваши лохмотья, посмотрю, что там у вас, и что с этим можно сделать.  
Джулио и Карло, морщась, начали стягивать с себя мундиры и рубашки. Как Робертино верно заметил – это были уже самые настоящие лохмотья. Смотрел он на это с осуждением, и кадеты это чувствовали. Все-таки паладинский мундир имел ценность не только как одежда с золотым шитьем, и даже не столько. Носить его считалось честью и в каком-то смысле даже привилегией, знаком особого статуса (что бы кто ни думал на этот счет). Поначалу сам Робертино к нему относился как узник к своим кандалам. Но потом привык, оценил его преимущества и проникся духом паладинства. Свинское отношение некоторых товарищей к паладинскому мундиру он совсем не одобрял. К тому же обмундирование само по себе стоило недешево. Конечно, каждому паладину, особенно из придворной роты, оно полагалось за счет казны, полный комплект, но выдавали его раз в год. А если что-то приходило в негодность раньше, то нужно было идти на поклон к интенданту Франческо Аваро и долго и унизительно объяснять ему, как ты умудрился продолбать совсем еще целый мундир или там почти новые сапоги. Не говоря уже о нижнем белье. Потому все за свой счет заказывали запасные мундиры, сапоги, рубашки, белье и прочее. Сам Робертино тоже имел на всякий случай запасное обмундирование, но поскольку был человеком аккуратным и педантичным, то ему обычно хватало казенного, разве что белье приходилось докупать самому, как это делали и все остальные, чтобы не унижаться перед Аваро из-за дополнительной пары нижних панталон. А Джулио и Карло, младшие отпрыски очень богатых семей, к сохранности своей амуниции относились совершенно наплевательски – все равно родня новое купит, да еще и наилучшее.  
Увидев, что скрывалось под остатками одежды, Робертино аж присвистнул:  
– Ого. И где же вы обзавелись такими… боевыми ранами? – он с интересом рассматривал спину сидящего на откидном столе Джулио, пока Карло все еще возился со своими лохмотьями. Спина кадета была покрыта резаными неглубокими ранками, сочащимися кровью. Судя по кровавым пятнам на остатках рубашки, спина Карло должна выглядеть не лучше.  
Кадеты опять замялись.  
Тут в каморку заскочил Жоан с возгласом:  
– Робертино, я наконец узнал про яблоко!!!  
Увидев, что Робертино здесь не один, Жоан запнулся и застыл, не зная, что и сказать. А через мгновение он тоже увидел спины кадетов.  
– Ничего себе. Сдается мне, я знаю, что это такое, – он подошел ближе, оттопырил палец, чтобы потыкать в спину Джулио, но Робертино быстро оттолкнул его руку:  
– Куда грязными руками лезешь! Иди вон, помой с мылом, надевай фартук и помогай обрабатывать. Про яблоки потом, не к спеху.  
– Какие яблоки? – сдуру полюбопытствовал Джулио и тут же взвыл, когда Робертино плеснул ему на спину обеззараживающую настойку.  
– Тихо сиди. Жоан, ты сказал, что знаешь, что это такое. Так просвети меня, а то я уже полчаса от этих идиотов добиться не могу, что с ними стряслось.  
Жоан, уже в фартуке, взял флакон с настойкой и принялся смывать запекшуюся кровь со спины Карло, примостившегося на другом конце столика. С некоторым даже восхищением рассматривая его спину, сказал:  
– Ага, знаю. Да провалиться мне на месте, если это не следы «Цирюльни». Заклинание такое есть. «Фейская Цирюльня» называется. Очень зрелищная штука. У меня же брат старший, может, слыхал – боевой маг, Джорхе Дельгадо.  
Услышав имя, Робертино кивнул. Джорхе Дельгадо служил в мажеском армейском корпусе и был довольно хорошо известен.  
– Так вот это заклинание у него во все его боевые наборы входит. Я когда еще пацаном был, любил смотреть, как он на чучелах упражняется. Станет такой посреди двора, пальцами щелкнет, бровью дернет – и солома так и летит во все стороны! Ну, тут каст послабее, конечно, был, а то б до костей располосовало. Стремный это каст, я тебе скажу, хотя выглядит красиво…  
Робертино прищурился:  
– Боевое заклинание, значит… Ну-ну…  
Джулио и Карло съежились, почувствовав какой-то подвох. Сам Жоан тоже сообразил, что всё это означает, и глянул на кадетов таким же нехорошим взглядом. Те опустили головы. Робертино, закончив промывать спину Джулио, залепил большинство порезов пластырем, взял иглу:  
– Кретины.  
Карло попытался оправдаться:  
– Их было четверо! Нет, даже пятеро!  
Залепляя мелкие порезы на его спине пластырем, Жоан ухмыльнулся:  
– Вдвойне кретины. Интересно, что с вами сделает Кавалли, когда узнает… а уж о капитане даже думать не хочу.  
Джулио и Карло тоненько и тихо завыли. Джулио робко попросил:  
– Но вы же ведь не скажете, а? Ну хотите, я каждому по двадцать реалов дам?  
Вместо ответа Жоан изобразил приступ рвоты, а Робертино просто молча ткнул иголкой, отчего Джулио дернулся и завопил.  
– Спокойно. Три раны надо зашить, если хочешь, чтобы зажило побыстрее.  
– Так больно же!!! – возмутился Джулио.  
Робертино показал ему иглу с ниткой и сказал тихим и спокойным голосом:  
– Будешь вопить – я тебе сначала рот зашью.  
Джулио заткнулся, и Робертино принялся шить. Не рот, раны, конечно. В каморке стало тихо, только всхлипывал от боли Джулио, да Карло клацал зубами от страха, ожидая своей очереди.  
Начинающий лекарь справился быстро. Полюбовавшись ровненькими, как на гравюре в учебнике, стежками на спине Джулио, он заклеил и их, и сказал:  
– Мда, мэтр Пастель был бы доволен… Слезай, садись на табуретку. Карло, теперь твоя очередь… Жоан, возьми вон ту бутылку, с белой этикеткой, налей им по полстакана.  
Жоан потянулся было к полочке, но отдернул руку, увидев на этикетке череп со скрещенными костями и надпись «Яд».  
– Ты чего, они хоть и идиоты, но травить-то зачем? – очень удивился он.  
Приятель, не оборачиваясь и обрабатывая спину Карло, сказал:  
– Это настойка болеутоляющих трав на самогоне. А череп нарисован, чтоб у таких вот дураков соблазна к ней приложиться не возникало, а то уже были прецеденты… Оглянуться не успеешь – а все запасы высосали. Ты давай, наливай. Все, что от нее может быть кроме прямого действия – это легкое отупение.  
– Ну как знаешь, как по мне – куда уж им дальше тупеть, – хмыкнул Жоан и отмерил полстакана, сунул Джулио. Тот, стуча зубами об стекло, выпил, потом спросил жалобно:  
– И чего вы на нас ругаетесь… сами бы попробовали вдвоем против четырех… нет, пяти магов… А нам что теперь делать? Когда все узнают про петухов… ведь засмеют же.  
– Какие еще петухи? – ничего не понял Жоан. – Слушай, Робертино, ты с травками не перестарался случайно?  
Он понюхал стакан и бутылку, капнул на руку и лизнул задумчиво. Робертино закончил зашивать спину Карло, сам налил ему полстакана настойки и сказал:  
– А теперь – рассказывай. Ты вроде из вас двоих чуток умнее. Ну?  
И Карло подчинился.  
История была короткой и совершенно идиотской. Признаться, такой дурости Робертино с Жоаном не ожидали даже от этих двоих.  
Получив увольнительную до самого отбоя, Джулио и Карло решили хорошенько развлечься в Лоскутном Углу – знаменитом злачном квартале столицы, где было полным-полно кабаков, борделей и игорных домов, причем очень часто кабак совмещался с борделем и игорным заведением, три в одном, так сказать, чтоб далеко клиентам не ходить. Пользуясь тем, что Андреа Кавалли уехал на два дня в Замостье навестить мать, сестру и племянников, и совершенно точно их не застукает, юные кадеты завалились в «Розу и Мимозу», один из самых известных кабаков Лоскутного Угла. Выпив внизу у стойки по чарке крепкого альбионского бренди, они потребовали себе лучших шлюх. Поскольку Джулио имел при этом глупость швырнуть на стойку целую пригоршню серебряных реалов, то хозяин тут же понял, что с этих дурачков можно будет поиметь неплохую выгоду, да еще и повеселиться. Похабно лыбясь, хозяин лично провел их в комнаты к «девочкам», где оба паладина-кадета провели больше часа.  
На этом месте рассказа Робертино закрыл глаза ладонью и покачал головой, а Жоан покрутил пальцем у виска, но оба ничего не сказали, и Карло продолжил рассказывать историю их с Джулио падения и позора.  
После «девочек» уверовавшие в свою неотразимость кадеты спустились в зал, снова выпили по чарке и изъявили желание сыграть в карты, причем выбрали себе в соперники четырех старших студентов мажеской академии и одного второкурсника.  
А на этом месте рассказа уже Робертино покрутил пальцем у виска, а Жоан закатил глаза. Джулио и Карло обиженно засопели – ведь они ждали от них сочувствия, а не издевательств и осуждения. Посопев, Карло все-таки принялся рассказывать дальше, и тут Робертино и Жоан узнали, что идиотизм кадетов превзошел все их ожидания.  
Конечно же, полупьяные кадеты проигрались в пух и прах. Это их очень сильно обидело, и Джулио взял да и ляпнул, что сеньоры магики жульничают. Околдовывают их, мол, и карты морочат.  
– И тогда магики и напустили на вас «Фейскую Цирюльню»? – не выдержал Жоан.  
– Нет, то уже потом было, – всхлипнул Джулио. – Сначала они… ну… это… заколдовали наши штаны.  
– Не штаны, а нас… – поправил его Карло и тоже всхлипнул. – Когда я встал и сказал, мол, отдавайте наши деньги обратно, шулеры позорные, у меня вдруг живот так вспучило, что я думал – лопну, если не пердну. И тут же перднул… и у меня из задницы вдруг петух выскочил. Прямо сквозь штаны. И кукарекнул. И у Джулио тоже. Все начали ржать… ну вот… и вы туда же…  
И верно, Жоан и Робертино не выдержали. Они смеялись долго, пока животы не заболели, да и тогда еле-еле смогли успокоиться. Давясь смехом, Жоан, все еще держась за живот, простонал:  
– Ой, не могу… Кукапердия… этот каст называется «Кукапердия»… ой, я сейчас лопну! Кукапердия, итить-колотить… Каст первого курса! Кука, мать ее так, пердия… ой, не могу!  
И он рухнул на скамейку и затрясся в новом приступе смеха. Робертино, тоже сдавленно хихикая, все-таки лучше владел собой и быстрее успокоился. Все еще подхихикивая, утер слезы и спросил:  
– Ну, а после «Кукапердии» что было-то?  
Карло насупился, опустил голову и, глядя на носки своих изрядно грязных сапог, тихо сказал:  
– Мы оттуда убежали. Мне показалось, там кто-то из дворцовых слуг был… Стремно стало – вдруг настучат Кавалли…  
Джулио добавил:  
– Убежали, а потом думаем – ну, так же оставлять нельзя. Мы же ведь паладины… решили вернуться, вызвать этих сволочей и навалять им. Ну и… вот…  
– Да уж, – снова затрясся в приступе сдавленного смеха Жоан. – Наваляли одни… Слышь, Робертино – навалять эти собирались… после Кука, хи-и-и-и, пердии… идиоты!  
– Кроме «Кукапердии» и «Фейской Цирюльни» что они еще на вас кастанули? – тоже давясь смехом, спросил Робертино. Кадеты переглянулись, покраснели до корней волос, и Джулио тихо сказал:  
– Сначала они нас на карачки поставили… чего-то наколдовали, и у нас ноги подогнулись, мы и опомниться не успели, как уже стоим раком, а морды – в пыли…  
– Каст «Жуй дерьмо», – вставил неплохо подкованный в магических вопросах Жоан. – Первый курс, основы подчинения.  
Карло вздохнул, ковырнул пол носком сапога, и продолжил:  
– А потом дали магического пинка…  
– А это даже не каст, просто силовой удар, вообще азы. Я тоже так умею, – хмыкнул Жоан и снова захихикал.  
– А потом уже напустили этих феечек с бритвами… и погнали по всему Лоскутному Углу, – тихо прошептал Джулио.  
Карло заплакал от обиды и унижения. Джулио тоже зашмыгал носом.  
– Слушай, Робертино, – спросил все еще красный от смеха Жоан. – Ты таких идиотов видал когда-нибудь? Кто их вообще в Корпус взял, они же головой скорбные…  
– Да уж… Мы с тобой, конечно, в бытность кадетами тоже были не шибко умными, – вздохнул Робертино, снял фартук и повесил на крючок, принялся мыть руки и инструменты. Инструменты было бы неплохо прокипятить, но это уже завтра. – Прямо скажем, глупыми мы были. Но, боги, не настолько же, чтобы не запомнить, что в уставе написано!  
– А что в уставе написано такого, что это еще помнить надо? – совершенно искренне не понял Джулио.  
Робертино и Жоан переглянулись. Даже Карло с осуждением посмотрел на приятеля (хотя и сам толком не помнил, что же в уставе-то написано). Жоан взял Джулио за ухо и, выкручивая, прошипел:  
– Из-за таких, как ты, про паладинов анекдоты похабные и ходят. Дурак хренов! Ты у меня, скотина дубоголовая, завтра устав вслух читать будешь, на тумбе в казарме стоя. Весь день, ушлепок! Пока до тебя не дойдет, что тебе, недоумку, великую честь оказали, позволив паладинский мундир надеть и акант на плечах носить!  
Джулио только ногами сучил, тихонько воя сквозь зубы. Карло забился в угол, опасаясь, как бы и его за ухо не схватили. Но Робертино не стал рукоприкладствовать – по уставу вообще-то было запрещено, физическим наказаниям кадетов подвергать имели право только командиры и наставники, но он отлично понимал чувства Жоана, потому что год назад сам Жоан, еще будучи кадетом, подобную выволочку за историю с яблоком от Кавалли получил. Разве что без выкручивания ушей. После чего стал устав чтить и соблюдать.  
Дав приятелю несколько выместить справедливую ярость, Робертино сказал:  
– Пожалуй, хватит. Ты ему ухо так оторвешь.  
– Я б ему кой-чего другое оторвал, так руки пачкать неохота, – проворчал Жоан, отпуская Джулио. Вздохнул, взлохматил челку:  
– Но ведь так это оставлять нельзя. Я имею в виду – магики ведь сейчас небось ржут над нами… Позор же ведь – простыми кастами паладинов уделали.  
– Ну, положим, не паладинов, а кадетов, но по факту ты прав. Это так оставлять нельзя, а то завтра еще, не приведи Дева, в «Базарном сплетнике» опять какую-нибудь похабщину про паладинов напечатают… – Робертино призадумался ненадолго, потом вышел из каморки и направился к спальне. Жоан, влепив двум кадетам подзатыльники, вытолкал их в коридор и устремился за товарищем:  
– Ты куда?  
Тот, не оборачиваясь, ответил:  
– За мундиром и еще кое-чем. Ты, пожалуй, этих шутов фасолевых отправь переодеться…  
Отправлять не понадобилось, Карло и Джулио сами сообразили и понеслись в сторону кадетской спальни как ужаленные. Робертино же продолжил:  
‒ Пойдем в Лоскутный Угол и отучим кое-кого смеяться над паладинами.  
Жоан вдруг покраснел:  
– Эм-м… Я это… позавчера белье кастелянше сдавать ходил.  
Робертино обернулся:  
– Ну и?..  
– Ну и. Конечно, если верить Кавалли и Манзони, то Марионелла не считается, – Жоан проводил взглядом проворно удаляющихся Джулио и Карло. – Она же, знаешь, полуфейри и обет в храме Матери дала такой, особенный. Вроде бы такие вот посвященные Матери, как она, со времен Амадео Справедливого паладинов обслуживают, хм, руками и устами, как-то так в ее обете сказано. Ну вот она меня и… того, обслужила, не столько устами, сколько языком.  
– Так что тебя тогда беспокоит? – они уже вошли в свою спальню младших паладинов, и Робертино снял с вешалки мундир, надел и принялся застегивать его.  
Жоан пожал плечами:  
– Да вот сомнения берут. Ведь этим долбодятлам надо показать класс, а не опозориться вслед за ними.  
Робертино протер платком золотой акант на плече, задумчиво посмотрел на перевязь с мечом, но надевать не стал, а направился в тренировочный зал. Жоан тенью увязался за ним.  
– Не думаю, что ты опозоришься, – Робертино выбрал на стойке среди учебных деревянных мечей подходящий по руке, покрутил им и сунул под мышку. – Я этим вопросом тоже интересовался, хоть сам и не пробовал. В общем… вроде бы и правда на полуфейри-посвященную Матери под таким обетом наш запрет не распространяется. Лишь бы, как говорит Жозе Лафонтен, кхм, не совать. Да Марионелла, думаю, и не позволит, кхм, совать – тогда ведь и ее обет сломается, и мир фейри обретет над ней власть, а ей, как я понимаю, туда совсем не хочется... Но если ты так опасаешься, то я сам попробую разобраться.  
Жоану тут же стало стыдно:  
– Э-э, нет уж. Пойдем вдвоем. Я тебя уж раз чуть под монастырь не подвел, с тем яблоком дурацким…  
Он взял со стойки деревянный меч и тоже сунул его под мышку.  
Выходя из зала в коридор, где у дверей кадетской спальни уже топтались переодетые в новенькие мундиры Джулио и Карло, Робертино шепотом спросил:  
– Кстати о яблоке. Когда ты ко мне в каморку ворвался, ты что-то там про яблоко говорил…  
– А-а, да, – Жоан усмехнулся, враз обретая хорошее настроение. – Я узнал, кто принцессе подвеску янтарную подарил. Помнишь, мы гадали, что, кроме Кавалли, знать больше некому. Ему ж тоже не с руки про это трепаться было бы. А если это он дарил, то откуда он такие деньги взял? Он же половину жалованья матери и сестре отсылает… Так вот всё просто оказалось: он всем придворным паладинам, кроме кадетов, сказал, мол, давайте скинемся и принцессе на свадьбу тайный подарок сделаем, со смыслом. Мол, яблоко – символ плодовитости и женской красоты, а янтарь – чистоты и целомудрия… – Жоан хихикнул.  
Помимо воли Робертино расплылся в улыбке, оценив выходку Кавалли и тонкий намек принцессе, что королевские паладины ничего не забыли, но будут хранить молчание – при условии, что принцесса тоже будет вести себя подобающим образом. Ведь подсунуть анонимный подарок могли только те, кто проверял свадебные подарки, то есть маги и паладины. Магам знать историю с яблоком сорта «золотой ранет» и купальней неоткуда, так что, похоже, Джованна правильно поняла все намеки. По крайней мере больше никаких скабрезных историй не случилось.  
Подойдя к кадетам, нервно переминающимся у дверей в кадетскую спальню, Жоан на всякий случай туда заглянул. На счастье Джулио и Карло, их сотоварищи еще не вернулись из вечернего увольнения, в спальне было пусто, и никто не видел, как эти два страдальца прятали под матрасы свои изорванные мундиры.  
– Значит, так. Сейчас мы идем в Лоскутный Угол, в эту «Розу и Мимозу», и вы нам показываете тех магиков, с которыми умудрились связаться, – сказал Жоан, поудобнее перехватывая выскальзывающий из-под мышки деревянный меч. Пожалел, что не надел перевязь, можно было бы прицепить на нее. Покосился на Робертино, но тот держал свой меч под мышкой так ловко и непринужденно, будто городской франт изящную модную трость. Жоан про себя позавидовал врожденному аристократизму приятеля, все-таки, что ни говори, Сальваро – это цвет фартальской знати, они не то что законных отпрысков вроде Робертино, а даже своих бастардов воспитывают как полагается, чтоб не стыдно было признавать и фамилию свою давать. Не то что сальмийские дворяне, которые, честно говоря, не шибко от сальмийских же крестьян и мещан в плане манер и образа жизни отличаются, даже такие старинные фамилии, как Дельгадо.  
– А-а-а… а вы не боитесь? – выдавил из себя Джулио.  
Жоан согнулся от смеха, опираясь на деревянный меч. Робертино посмотрел на кадета как на дурака (впрочем, так он на него смотрел с того самого момента, когда узнал о сути дела) и сказал:  
– Ты что думаешь, мы с Жоаном это просто так оставим? Ты вообще себе представляешь, как завтра над Паладинским Корпусом будет ржать вся мажеская академия? И потом, надо же вам, дуракам, наглядно показать, зачем устав соблюдать нужно. Так что вперед, пока время увольнительных не кончилось.  
И он развернул Джулио в сторону выхода. Карло развернулся сам. Жоан отсмеялся, разогнулся и, выдыхая и утирая слезы, снова сунул деревянный меч под мышку, копируя Робертино.  
Уже двигаясь к черному ходу, Карло жалобно спросил:  
– А что если их там уже нет?..  
– Ага, как же, – буркнул Жоан. – Эти сволочи небось до сих пор в том кабаке свою победу над вами празднуют, не будь я Жоан Дельгадо. Ну, шевелите ногами, у нас мало времени.

Лоскутный Угол, по счастью, располагался не слишком далеко от дворца, всего-то и надо было спуститься по длинной лестнице с Золотого Холма и повернуть вдоль канала направо. Со времен Амадео Справедливого здесь обосновались держатели злачных мест столицы. Короли сначала пытались с этим что-то поделать, но потом пришли к выводу, что уж лучше пусть Лоскутный Угол будет недалеко от дворца, где городской страже волей-неволей приходится старательно следить за порядком, чем переедет на окраины и превратится в преступную клоаку, куда стражники будут бояться заглядывать. Так что остался Лоскутный Угол на своем месте, и был в общем-то довольно приличным кварталом, по крайней мере по ночам здесь глотки не резали и прохожим карманы не выворачивали, а вместо этого культурно обчищали их в игорных домах, кабаках и борделях.  
«Роза и Мимоза» находилась на главной улице, ближе к ее концу. Вдоль широкой улицы горели фонари, сверкали вывески и завлекательно светились окна в кабаках и борделях, и шлялось довольно много народу. При виде королевских паладинов некоторые гуляки-зеваки начали гоготать и даже улюлюкать. Видимо, позорное бегство Джулио и Карло тут собрало множество зрителей, и публика даже остыть еще не успела. Джулио и Карло всеми силами пытались сохранять невозмутимость, но удавалось плохо. Жоан бросал гневные взгляды на улюлюкающих, отчего кое-кто умолкал и отворачивался. Но лучше всех держался Робертино: он просто шел себе, не обращая внимания ни на гогот зевак, ни на издевательские ухмылки, ни на смешки и воздушные поцелуйчики шлюх с балконов борделей, ни на то, что кто-то тыкал в сторону паладинов пальцем. Всё это стекало с него, как вода с гуся. Сам-то Жоан знал, что приятелю на самом деле вовсе не так уж и наплевать, и что его спокойствие стоит больших усилий, но достоинство паладина важнее. Подражать поведению Робертино он и не пытался, зато с удовольствием отметил, что его тяжелые взгляды тоже неплохо действуют. По крайней мере, когда паладины почти дошли до «Розы и Мимозы», толпа рассосалась и улица опустела. Видимо, зеваки решили, что новым зрелищем их не порадуют.  
И напрасно.  
Остановившись напротив «Розы и Мимозы», Робертино приказал Карло:  
– Ну-ка, пойди загляни в окна, там ли еще эти магики.  
Карло послушно подкрался к большому окну и стал вглядываться внутрь. Потом вернулся к Робертино:  
– Там… сидят, в карты играют и девок жмут. Все пятеро. Третий стол от входа в сторону стойки…  
– Отлично. Тогда идем.  
Джулио и Карло опешили:  
– Как?! Туда?! А мы думали, вы их тут подождете…  
– Вот еще, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Словно нам делать больше нечего, кроме как торчать у входа в этот гадюшник. У меня, между прочим, трактат Пастеля недочитанный.  
– И вообще скоро ужин, – поддакнул Жоан, и поудобнее перехватил деревянный меч.  
Они вошли в широкие двери, остановились на пороге, оглядывая зал. Джулио и Карло жались за спинами старших товарищей, разрываясь между двумя желаниями: или сбежать куда подальше, или посмотреть, как Робертино с Жоаном тоже опозорятся в противостоянии с магами. Кадеты были твердо уверены, что так и будет. Причем если Карло расстраивался, то Джулио втихую радовался: ведь если и Жоан с Робертино облажаются, то они уж точно тогда перестанут над ним смеяться и издеваться.  
А между тем паладины наблюдали за магами и просто ждали, когда же те их заметят. Робертино заодно прикинул диспозицию и шепотом сказал Жоану:  
‒ Сначала надо вынести практиканта. Оставшихся поделим.  
Жоан кивнул.  
И когда и хозяин, и все посетители кабака наконец заметили паладинов, Жоан и Робертино двинулись с места и подошли к столу, за которым веселились студенты-магики. Остановились в трех шагах. Джулио и Карло остались на пороге, как им и приказал Жоан.  
Паладины разглядывали магиков, оценивая на глаз их возможности.  
Заводилой в этой компании явно был практикант, маг, уже закончивший обязательное обучение, и теперь отрабатывавший практику при академии. Практикант был одет в изящную сине-черную мантию из хорошего сукна, носил черную бородку-эспаньолку и тонкие усики. Он сильно не понравился ни Жоану, ни Робертино, и они оба, не сговариваясь, сразу определили его в главные и самые опасные противники. Остальные трое – четверокурсники в красно-коричневых мантиях, крепкие сами по себе парни, и последний из компании – второкурсник в желто-серой, тощий доходяга с длинными ухоженными русыми локонами.  
‒ А-а, кого я вижу, Симон, ‒ протянул противным голосом один из четверокурсников, обращаясь к практиканту. ‒ Сеньоры паладины, никак, за добавкой пожаловали?  
Симон ухмыльнулся, погладил усики:  
‒ Видимо, так. Ну, можно повторить, а, как думаете? У нас на весь их корпус хватит!  
Магики переглянулись и заржали. Вместе с ними заржали и большинство посетителей кабака, вот только хозяин к общему веселью не присоединился.  
Подождав, пока ржач ослабнет, Робертино негромко сказал:  
‒ Сеньоры, у нас мало времени. Предлагаю выйти на улицу, дабы не ввергать почтенного хозяина в лишние расходы.  
Самый здоровый из четверокурсников поднялся, и оказалось, что он на полторы головы выше Робертино:  
‒ За расходы платит проигравшая сторона, сеньоры, кхе, паладины. Как, хватит вашего жалованья? – он опять заржал.  
‒ А вашей стипендии, сеньоры магики? ‒ вставил свои пять сантимов Жоан.  
Магики снова заржали. Однако спокойствие паладинов произвело определенное впечатление на публику, и в зале «Розы и Мимозы» как-то очень быстро стало пусто: все поспешили забраться на галерею или отойти к стенам. Зрелище зрелищем, но отгрести ни за что ни про что никому не хотелось. Правда, публика полагала, что и эти два нахальных молодых паладина тоже получат на орехи, но для этого магикам придется хотя бы потрудиться.  
‒ Сопляки, вы такие смелые, я вас обоих даже зауважал, ‒ сказал наконец здоровила. ‒ Только не пойму, на кой ляд вы за этих дурачков решили вписаться, ‒ он махнул рукой в сторону топчущихся на пороге Джулио и Карло.  
Робертино вынул деревянный меч из-под мышки, обозначил легкий намек на дуэльный салют и все так же негромко сказал:  
‒ Всего лишь вопрос чести мундира.  
В этой компании даже второкурсник был хорош: по крайней мере Жоан не заметил, когда тот успел скастовать «Кукапердию» на Робертино. Понял, что это было, только когда за спиной приятеля кто-то из любопытствующих посетителей кабака вдруг громко пустил ветры, а вслед за тем раздалось душераздирающее кукареканье.  
Магики переглянулись, враз перестали ржать, выскочили из-за стола, кроме практиканта, по двое стали в боевые позиции справа и слева от стола.  
Жоан перехватил свой деревянный меч и поднял его в верхнюю левую четверть, держа так, чтобы деревянный клинок частично прикрывал лицо. Прямо сказать, сомневался, что деревянный меч сработает так же, как должен работать настоящий паладинский клинок. Справа от него Робертино занял подобную же позицию, только его клинок был в правой верхней четверти, симметрично Жоану.  
Практикант вспрыгнул на стол, взмахнув длинными рукавами мантии, и скастовал на Робертино заклинание, которое Жоан опознал как «Каменный Кулак».  
Робертино быстрым движением увел деревянный клинок чуть влево, разворачиваясь правым плечом навстречу заклинанию.  
Зрители увидели, как сверкнуло золотое шитье на красном паладинском мундире и ярко вспыхнул листок аканта на плече, а потом – как практиканта снесло со стола к стойке.  
Раздался звон битых бутылок. Хозяин заведения вытащил из-под стойки счеты, пристроился с ними с краю и деловито откинул несколько костяшек.  
Переглянувшись, четверо остальных магиков бросились с двух сторон на паладинов, атакуя одновременно «Заморозкой», «Адской Щекоткой», «Фейской Цирюльней» и «Плевком Василиска».  
Жоану достались «Щекотка» и «Заморозка». Причем «Заморозка», довольно простое, но действенное заклинание – как раз от того самого здоровяка, который о расходах говорил. «Щекотку» Жоан легко отбил, а «Заморозка» все-таки слегка зацепила, отчего немного занемело левое бедро. Паладин разозлился, бросился к магику, посмевшему его задеть, и, сбив по дороге еще и «Поцелуй Русалки», от души врезал тому своим деревянным мечом под дых, выбив из него дыхание. Когда здоровила упал, Жоан добавил ему ногой по яйцам и развернулся ко второму своему противнику. Тот бросил в него обычный силовой удар, от которого паладин просто отпрыгнул, а потом поднырнул под поток «Метели» и врезал мечом магику по ногам. Хорошо отработанный на тренировках прием и на этот раз не подвел: магик свалился на пол, получил деревяшкой еще раз, теперь по рукам, потому что попытался ими прикрыть яйца, а потом еще и по заднице, и затих, прижав руки к животу и тихо поскуливая.  
Робертино увернулся от «Плевка», пропуская его мимо (за его спиной покрылась каменной коркой довольно похабная картина на стене, через пару секунд корка обсыпалась вместе с частью краски), а вот «Фейская цирюльня» ударила прямо по нему стаей разгневанных феечек с опасными бритвами. Паладин крутанул мечом «мельницу», феечки разлетелись в стороны, слепились опять в стайку и снова атаковали его. Опять полыхнул золотом листок аканта на паладинском плече, и феечки рассыпались цветными искрами. Паладин прыгнул к магику, уже кастовавшему вторую «Цирюльню», вытянул вперед левую руку, и магик разразился проклятиями, когда уже почти сформированный каст разлетелся полупрозрачными осколками прямо в него самого. Едва успел прикрыть лицо широким рукавом мантии, тут же превратившимся в лохмотья. И сразу же получил удар под дых ногой в подкованном паладинском сапоге.  
Автор «Плевка Василиска», второкурсник, оказался самым благоразумным из всей компании: он не стал атаковать повторно, а кинулся к лестнице на галерею. Но Жоан подхватил с соседнего стола недопитую бутылку с вином и запустил в него. Бутылка врезалась тому в поясницу, он вскрикнул, взмахнув руками, и свалился с лестницы. Пытаясь ухватиться за перила, он только пересчитал задницей четыре ступеньки, а когда доскакал вниз, то Робертино был уже рядом и отвесил ему крепкий пинок. Второкурсник, подвывая, убежал под лестницу и там затих.  
Но тут наконец оклемался практикант, поднялся из-под стойки, злой и помятый, и швырнул в наглых паладинов сразу две шаровые молнии.  
Жоан, едва увидев молнии, тут же понял: это уже серьезно, молнии были боевые. Он быстро взмахнул своим мечом, крутанулся сам, вызывая резкое движение воздуха, и только тогда сообразил, что меч-то у него деревянный, а этот прием рассчитан на стальной. Но все равно получилось: молнии уклонились к нему, он снова крутанул мечом, и два лиловых потрескивающих шара, подхваченные воздушным вихрем, потянулись за кончиком деревянного клинка, сорвались с него и влетели прямо в камин (хвала Пяти Богам, холодный по летнему времени), где и взорвались, закидав ползала обломками экрана, кусками кирпичей и ошметками двух чучел оленьих голов, висевших над камином.  
Хозяин заведения резво защелкал счетами.  
А Робертино в тот миг, когда магик-практикант выпустил обе молнии, быстрым, словно танцующим движением приблизился к нему, вытянув в его сторону правую руку с мечом и выставив ладонь согнутой в локте левой. На втором шаге он рубанул мечом по воздуху чуть ли не перед носом магика и резко отдернул назад левую руку с уже сжатой в кулак ладонью. Снова полыхнули на его мундире акант и золотые галуны, но на сей раз не погасли.  
Магик же коротко вскрикнул, завалился назад, взмахнув руками, и ляпнулся на задницу, глядя на Робертино с большим удивлением.  
Стоявшие на пороге Джулио и Карло смотрели на это с точно таким же удивлением.  
И было очень-очень тихо.  
Паладин стоял над поверженным противником, тяжело дыша и словно не замечая, что шитье на его мундире светится. Жоан утер пот со лба, на всякий случай еще раз пнул ногой валяющегося рядом с ним магика-любителя «Заморозки». Подошел к задумчиво стоящему над практикантом товарищу и осторожно коснулся его рукава:  
‒ Хм… Робертино, ты бы сбросил наконец. Мы им уже достаточно наваляли, зачем еще напрягаться.  
Робертино кивнул, посмотрел на свою левую руку, все еще сжатую кулак. Вокруг кулака мерцала чуть голубоватая магическая аура – выдернутая из магика мана. Паладин подошел к практиканту, раскрыл ладонь перед его лицом. Голубоватое мерцание погасло, золотое шитье и акант тоже перестали сверкать. Магик глубоко вдохнул, схватился за голову и тихо заскулил. Робертино вложил деревянный меч под мышку и с укором сказал ему:  
‒ Ну я же предлагал выйти, сеньор маг. А теперь вам придется платить за это веселье.  
Тот закашлялся, силясь что-то ответить. Жоан, опираясь на свой деревянный меч как на трость, отметил:  
‒ Предупреждали же. Впрочем, сеньоры, ничего ведь личного, просто цеховая солидарность. Вы ж понимаете.  
И он ухмыльнулся.  
С каминной полки с грохотом рухнули золоченые вульгарные часы. Хозяин кабака невозмутимо отщелкнул костяшки на счетах и объявил:  
‒ Тысяча четыреста реалов серебром, сеньоры. Кто будет платить?  
‒ По-моему, это очевидно, ‒ пожал плечами Робертино. ‒ Платит проигравшая сторона. А мы, с вашего позволения, откланяемся.  
И он поклонился. Посетители кабака вдруг разразились аплодисментами и воплями восторга. И под эти овации Робертино направился к выходу, а Жоан, ухмыляясь еще нахальнее и самодовольнее, устремился за ним, по пути слегка пнув застывших с раскрытыми ртами кадетов:  
‒ Ну, теперь поняли, для чего устав соблюдать надо?  
Джулио посмотрел на него с недоумением:  
– Нет, а для чего?  
Паладин схватился за лоб и закатил глаза:  
– Мир еще не видывал таких идиотов!!! Живо, на улицу, пока еще пинка не получил!  
Кадеты вымелись из кабака, поспешая за Робертино.  
На башне Соборного Храма Пяти Богов начал бить колокол, и паладины прибавили шагу.  
– Как бы на ужин не опоздать, – с беспокойством сказал Жоан. – Жрать-то как хочется после этакого махалова, а, Робертино?  
Приятель только кивнул, думая не столько о еде, сколько о недочитанном трактате.  
Уже примерно на середине лестницы на холм, по пути ко дворцу, Жоан решил снова попытаться втолковать кадетам, что к чему. Взялся он за Карло, как более смышленого из этих двух баранов, и спросил вкрадчиво:  
– Как ты думаешь, кадет Карло, что именно произошло в «Розе и Мимозе»?  
Карло, измученный подъемом, пропыхтел:  
– Вы наваляли магикам.  
– Какой умный мальчик, – похвалил его Жоан, ничуть не запыхавшийся. Джулио, тоже мокрый и красный, уставился на него и на Робертино с завистью. Конечно, у обоих кадетов были изрезаны спины, однако порезы все-таки неглубокие и подъему по лестнице не мешающие. И ведь же кадетов наставники должны были гонять до изнеможения!!! Джулио и Карло стали кадетами сразу после Новолетия, когда в корпус принимали новичков, а до сих пор подняться по Королевской лестнице не запыхавшись не могли. Конечно, лестница длинная и довольно крутая, но… сам-то Жоан шел себе и шел, дышал размеренно и даже ничуть не вспотел. Не говоря уж о Робертино, тот вообще выглядел так, словно по цветущей полянке неспешно прогуливался. Разве что был чересчур задумчив. Жоан дернул его за рукав:  
– Нет, ты только посмотри на этих лопухов. Да пока они по лестнице поднимутся, их выжимать можно будет. И ведь их же гоняют с самого Новолетия. Представляешь, какое это было барахло изначально?  
Паладин кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Да уж. Их родители уж очень сильно короля упрашивали пристроить их в кадеты, прямо изводили. Помнишь, Кавалли жаловался, что скоро в корпус таких брать начнут, что ложку в ухо суют и еле ноги таскают? Так это он про них говорил.  
Кадеты, услыхав это, явно обиделись, но промолчали – всё еще были под впечатлением от того показательного мордобоя, что паладины устроили в кабаке. Жоан же продолжил наседать на Карло:  
– Кадет Карло, почему, как ты думаешь, мы смогли навалять магикам, а вы – нет?  
На сей раз Карло дольше думал над ответом. Очень, конечно, хотелось ляпнуть первое же, что в голову пришло – мол, Робертино и Жоан просто старше и лучше обучены, но он чуял, что от него ждут не подтверждения очевидных вещей, а чего-то другого. По его лицу было видно, как натужно скрипят мозги в поисках правильного ответа, и когда Карло наконец додумался, то так просиял, что аж фонарики на лестнице рядом показались тусклыми:  
– Наверное, это потому, что мы к шлюхам ходили… А нам вроде б по уставу нельзя…  
– О, да ты, я смотрю, не совсем пропащий, из тебя, глядишь, хоть плохонького, а все же паладина можно будет со временем сделать, – похвалил его Жоан.  
Джулио застыл на месте и обалдело уставился на Жоана и Робертино:  
– Э-э-э… так это что, правда?  
Он жалобно захлопал глазами:  
– Это что, нам, получается, на самом деле трахаться нельзя? Это нечестно!!! Меня о таком никто не предупреждал, когда в паладины записывали!!!  
Робертино и Жоан не выдержали, и в который раз за вечер согнулись в приступе неудержимого хохота, отчего вынуждены были схватиться за перила, чтобы не скатиться вниз по лестнице. Даже Карло посмотрел на приятеля как на последнего дурака и тяжко вздохнул.  
Отсмеявшись, Робертино выпрямился, все еще держась за живот, утер слезы с глаз и проговорил, срываясь на хихиканье:  
– О боги, давно я так не смеялся!!! Да, Джулио, нельзя. И это, представляешь, теперь на всю жизнь! Ну, ты, конечно, можешь избавиться от паладинского обета, совершив что-нибудь совершенно не совместимое с уставом, но тогда тебя в монастырь на покаяние отправят. Ну, еще можно ногу себе отрубить… Что, не хочешь? Ну тогда смирись с судьбой. Конечно, ты можешь устав в этом пункте не соблюдать и обет нарушать, но тогда тебя уделает даже самый паршивый маг. А ты думал, почему короля и королевский дворец именно паладины и охраняют? Вот поэтому!  
А Жоан добавил:  
– И вообще, на твоем месте я бы сейчас совсем о другом беспокоился. Например, о том, что и как ты завтра вечером будешь говорить Кавалли, когда он вернется из отпуска. И о том, какое наказание он тебе назначит.  
– А может… вы ему ничего не скажете? – робко попросил Джулио.  
– Ха. Да он сам узнает. От мэтра Смерильо, декана мажеской академии, с которым он в карты играет по пятницам. Так что не советую тянуть, лучше сами признайтесь, может, он смелость оценит и не накажет слишком уж сильно, – сказал Жоан. – Но устав вы завтра оба будете вслух читать, на тумбе стоя. Вам это только на пользу.  
Кадеты только вздохнули.

Перед самым сном Робертино наконец дочитал трактат Пастеля и теперь перелистывал, разглядывая гравюры, а рядом Жоан, развалившись на своей кровати, лениво крутил в руках головоломку из трех деревянных колечек на веревочке. Распутав веревочку, он снова собрал головоломку и спросил:  
– А правда, что ты девственник?  
Робертино закрыл книгу, отложил на ночной столик, явно собираясь на боковую:  
– Правда.  
– Хм… Но ты же до корпуса два года студентом был! Как же ты так умудрился – два года в университете, и остаться девственником? Что ты там делал? – удивился Жоан.  
Его друг сел на кровати, пожал плечами и принялся взбивать подушку:  
– Что делал? Учился. Как-то не до того было. К тому же я был несовершеннолетним… Ну, что смотришь изумленно? В нашей семье очень строгое воспитание. Как-то, знаешь, трудно просто так взять и преодолеть то, что тебе с детства вдалбливают, – Робертино улегся, накрылся одеялом. – Так что я так девственником и остался. Может, и правильно – не так жалеешь о неполученном, как об утраченном.  
Жоан помолчал, вздохнул и согласился:  
– Оно и верно. Ладно, спокойной ночи… Хм, кстати, а ведь получается, что про Марионеллу таки правду Кавалли говорил.  
– Угу… главное – не злоупотребляй, – сказал Робертино и погасил светошарик на их ночном столике. Стало тихо, только доносился с другого конца полупустой спальни негромкий храп младшего паладина Оливио. Потом в темноте опять раздался шепот Жоана:  
– А знаешь, ты был охренительно крут, что ни говори. Никогда не думал, что я это скажу, но девственность – это круто.  
– Спасибо… спокойной ночи, Жоан. А то мне завтра с раннего утра в университет, – зевнул Робертино, и наконец-то заснул.


	2. О девственности и тревожных снах

О девственности и тревожных снах

 

  
Младший паладин Робертино Сальваро сидел на перевернутом ведре в кладовке на третьем этаже паладинского крыла и задумчиво пыхал дымной палочкой. Пять минут назад он без помех и не торопясь самоудовлетворился здесь же, в кладовке с уборочным инвентарем, которую почти все паладины время от времени использовали либо для этого, либо чтобы попыхать дымком, а часто для того и другого сразу. Как обычно, мастурбация сняла физиологическое напряжение, но вот томление и тревожность никуда не делись. Робертино был всего двадцать один год, он находился в превосходной физической форме (еще бы, по две тренировки каждый день помимо служебных обязанностей приведут в превосходную физическую форму любого, кто не склеился еще в бытность кадетом), а во дворце было столько соблазнов, что не удивительно, что время от времени на него накатывало дикое искушение этим соблазнам уступить. Особенно одному соблазну – в образе старшей фрейлины Анны Марипозы. Почему-то именно старшая фрейлина последнее время часто снилась младшему паладину в очень откровенном виде. И что интересно, при этом Анна Марипоза была единственной из придворных дам, кто не участвовал в популярном среди них развлечении «подразни соблазном паладина». Все остальные очень любили испытывать на прочность паладинские обеты.  
Проблему нужно было обдумать, и обдумать спокойно, потому-то Робертино и пыхал сейчас дымком. Если ему снится Анна Марипоза, не значит ли это, что он в нее влюблен? Робертино прикидывал и так, и этак, и пришел к выводу, что, по-видимому, нет, не влюблен. Кроме эротических снов с ее участием, все другие признаки влюбленности отсутствуют. В тех снах не было ничего особенного, собственно, паладину приснилось, что она лежит на спине, под ним, а он целует ее груди. При этом она во сне была совершенно обнаженная, а он почему-то наоборот, полностью одет, причем одет в паладинский мундир, только штаны расстегнуты. И в тот самый момент, когда он во сне собирался перейти от поцелуев к самому процессу соития, Робертино просыпался. В первый раз он сразу после пробуждения пожалел, что не досмотрел сон до конца, а вот во второй – наоборот, только обрадовался, что это был лишь сон. В третий вообще встревожился. Конечно, приснившийся секс нарушением обета не является, но молодого паладина беспокоило то, что сон был слишком яркий и ощутительный, и то, что снился он уже несколько раз подряд.  
Робертино мысленно попытался представить себе другую женщину на месте старшей фрейлины в том сне. Для начала – принцессу Джованну. Воображение у юноши работало хорошо, но возникшая в нем картинка не вызывала никаких шевелений, никаких эротических чувств. Может быть, потому, что с принцессой была связана одна очень пикантная и до колик в животе смешная история. Тогда паладин вообразил вместо Джованны фрейлину Мадлену, рыжую красотку, по которой тайком вздыхали многие молодые паладины. Хм, тоже не то. Да что ж такое! Пыхнув дымной палочкой, Робертино сделал еще одну попытку и вообразил вместо Анны графиню Манчини, одну из придворных дам. И замер.  
Вот оно.  
Паладин, чтобы отогнать возбуждающую картинку, возникшую перед глазами, быстро затянулся дымком несколько раз. Ну, по крайней мере теперь хоть что-то прояснилось. Просто ему нравятся смуглокожие, худощавые женщины с длинными черными волосами и темными глазами. А такие здесь, в срединной Фарталье, все-таки редкость, местное население светловолосое и голубоглазое. Попадаются и брюнеты, но кожа все равно у всех светлая, как и глаза. Во всем дворце только две смуглые темноглазые брюнетки – Анна Марипоза и графиня Манчини.  
Робертино рассмеялся: вот и разгадка. Сам он был родом из Кестальи, южной горной провинции объединенного королевства, а тамошнее население было в основном смуглым, чернявым и темноглазым. И красивыми считались именно худощавые и высокие дамы, а не пухленькие, как здесь, в центральных провинциях. Получается, ему-то всего лишь снится условная дама, соответствующая привычным, с детства усвоенным канонам красоты. А это значит, что ни в кого паладин не влюблен, просто молодое и сильное тело по природе своей требует плотских утех, что в снах и проявляется. Но проблема от осознания этого никуда не исчезла. И ее бы как-то решить…  
«Дрочить, что ли, почаще надо?» – подумал Робертино. – «Или все-таки пойти к Марионелле?»  
Мысль была соблазнительной и в общем-то здравой. Младшая кастелянша, ведавшая бельем в паладинском крыле дворца, была полуфейри и при этом посвященной богини-Матери с очень интересным обетом – служить воинам-посвященным Девы (то есть паладинам) как женщина, но при этом хранить физическую девственность и молчание. Служение предполагалось бесплатным, но по традиции паладины оставляли три серебряных монеты, своего рода пожертвование, что ли. Конечно, Марионелла обслужила бы и без монет, но среди паладинов считалось недостойным так крохоборствовать. К тому же фейри не любили деньги и побаивались их, так что монеты для посвященной были чем-то вроде дополнительной защиты от посягательств ее фейских сородичей. С самого момента основания корпуса паладинов лет пятьсот назад и поныне такие посвященные-полуфейри неизменно присутствовали неподалеку, по мере надобности избавляя паладинов от слишком уж сильных томлений плоти без нарушения паладинских обетов. Сами полуфейри взамен были надежно защищены и укрыты от мира фейри… а в старые времена еще и от людей, боявшихся таких полукровок (не без оснований, между прочим) настолько, что по возможности убивали детей от фейри еще в колыбелях. Так что женщины, которым не повезло заинтересовать высших фейри и родить от них, старались подкидывать таких детей в монастыри… В общем, всё это было придумано еще во времена короля Амадео Справедливого, основателя корпуса паладинов, объединителя королевства и особо почитаемого святого Церкви Пяти Богов.  
Еще немного подумав обо всем этом, Робертино погасил палочку, спрятал ее остаток в коробку, коробку засунул поглубже в карман, и покинул кладовку. Три реала у него с собой были.  
Хозяйство младшей кастелянши располагалось здесь же, на третьем этаже, но в другом конце коридора, и Робертино дошел туда за каких-то две минуты. Прежде чем войти, постучал – а ну как там кто-то уже… хм… обслуживается. Но дверь скрипнула – не заперто, а значит, можно войти. И паладин вошел.  
Марионелла положила на комод большую стопку свежевыглаженного белья и повернулась к паладину. Выглядела она лет на тридцать, на самом деле ей было больше, но никто не знал точно, сколько. Полуфейри жили долго и долго не старели, но бессмертия от своих родителей-фейри по наследству не получали.  
Робертино уставился на нее, разглядывая с любопытством. На фейри Марионелла была даже немножко похожа: маленького роста – даже невысокому Робертино чуть выше плеча, белокурая и вся какая-то воздушная. Видимо, ее отцом был фейри из тилвит-тегов, оттого она такая мелкая и с такими огромными зелеными глазами.  
– Э-э… здравствуйте, – выдавил он, краснея и смущаясь. Марионелла улыбнулась, показав мелкие белые зубки, и полезла в кармашек своего белого с кружевами фартучка. Достала вощеную табличку и стило, быстро написала: «Ждала тебя, Робертино». Паладин удивился. Марионелла опять улыбнулась, проскользнула мимо него, закрыла дверь в коридор, потом открыла дверь в соседнюю комнатку и жестом предложила войти. Робертино вдруг заколебался. Стоит или нет это делать? Недавно он убедился на опыте, можно сказать, в боевых условиях, что настоящее целомудрие дает очень большой бонус к умениям и способностям паладина. Все эти особенные приемчики ему удавались без особого труда, тогда как многие другие ради этого изнуряли себя молитвенными бдениями и прочими сомнительными прелестями паладинских духовных практик.  
Или, может, если Марионелла ублажит его ртом, это ведь не будет утратой девственности? Интересный вопрос, на самом-то деле. И в практическом, и в метафизическом смысле интересный. И паладин прошел в комнатку. Марионелла зашла следом, зажгла светошарик на подставке на столике.  
Комнатка была маленькой, в ней из всей мебели были столик с двумя стульями, на одном из которых лежала толстая плотная подушечка, комодик с чайником на круглой подставке и несколькими чашками-блюдцами, кушетка и кресло. И маленький разожженный камин. Марионелла легко сняла с комодика тяжелый и горячий на вид чайник и цапнула чашки с блюдцами, поставила на стол. Робертино отодвинул стул и сел, хотя он изначально шел сюда вовсе не чаи гонять. Но хозяйкой здесь была Марионелла, и если она желает так, то пусть будет так. Да он и не хотел бы ее торопить, и честно говоря – уже жалел, что пришел. Интересно, она не обидится, если ей сказать, что он передумал?  
Кастелянша налила чай, вынула из шкафчика корзинку с печеньем и фарфоровую баночку с вареньем, и поставила на стол, села на второй стул, с подушкой. Паладин растерялся: не мог понять, чего она ждет от него. Впрочем… чай можно и попить. И он взял чашку, отпил. Марионелла улыбнулась, отпила из своей, потом придвинула к себе лежащую на столе вощеную табличку и написала: «Тебе не нужно».  
Он удивился:  
– Почему? Э-э, то есть… чем я отличаюсь от других, которые приходят сюда и получают то, за чем приходят?  
Сверкнув зелеными тилвит-тегскими глазами, Марионелла быстро стерла надпись обратной стороной стила, и написала другое: «Потому что ты настоящий. Ты сам так захотел. Разве нет?»  
Робертино задумался. Да, он и правда был одним из немногих, кто попал в паладинский корпус девственником. В Фарталье царили в общем-то свободные нравы, и обычно молодежь открывала для себя мир любовных утех довольно рано. Так что когда юноши достигали возраста, в котором могли стать кадетами паладинского корпуса, большинство из них уже не было девственниками. К примеру, среди ровесников Робертино в корпусе, похоже, только он один и был девственником. До корпуса не успел, а потом решил, что раз уж такая его судьба – стать паладином, то надо с этим смириться и соблюдать устав и обеты. Так что Марионелла права – это был все-таки его выбор.  
– Наверное, да. Пожалуй, что да, – кивнул он. И жалобно спросил:  
– Но что мне тогда делать с этими снами, которые меня уже извели?  
Марионелла погладила его по руке, потом написала на дощечке: «Это всего лишь сны. Ты – человек, и ты паладин. Они тебе не страшны». Улыбнулась и дописала: «А ко мне можно приходить просто поговорить, это тоже помогает. Многие только поговорить и приходят».  
Паладин облегченно выдохнул, быстро допил чай и сказал:  
– Спасибо, сеньора. Большое спасибо…  
Она снова разгладила табличку и написала: «Если хочешь, я могу тебя подстричь и причесать».  
Предложение было странным на взгляд непосвященного, но младший паладин понял, что оно означало. Как полутилвит-тег, Марионелла, по всей видимости, была способна к волшебству этих благих фейри, в частности, снимать с людей темную силу и дарить светлую. А волосы... Издревле считалось, что волосы связывают человека с «тонким планом» и могут накапливать как хорошую силу, так и плохую. Потому-то в давние времена маги щеголяли длиннющими бородищами, а магички – косами до пола, да и паладины тоже отращивали хвосты чуть ли не до пояса, хотя по уставу полагалось не больше пятнадцати дюймов от затылка. С тех пор магическое искусство сильно продвинулось вперед, и нужда в этом отпала, но по традиции магики и магички и в нынешние времена все-таки носили длинные волосы, хоть и не настолько длинные, как в старину. А паладины – по-разному. Странствующие обычно носили коротенький хвостик, храмовники строго следовали уставу, а придворные и городские – кому как нравилось. Капитан Каброни не очень-то жаловал «длинные патлы» и вполне мог подойти к излишне, на его взгляд, волосатому паладину, достать из кармана портновский мерный ремешок и старательно замерить длину волос, и если ему покажется, что она хоть немного больше дозволенной – самолично складным ножом срезать «лишнее», причем как попало. Бывало, что и под корень. С другой стороны, паладину по уставу положен хвостик, и за его отсутствие тоже можно было заполучить капитанскую нотацию, если Каброни пребывал в плохом настроении. Так что все придворные паладины на всякий случай следили, чтоб волосы не отрастали длиннее, чем на двенадцать-тринадцать дюймов. Вот и сейчас он машинально сгреб свой хвостик в ладонь, проверяя, не пора ли подрезать. Вроде бы нет, но опасно близко к недозволенному. Хм, может, попробовать Марионеллино волшебство?  
– Буду благодарен, – согласился он на предложение.  
Марионелла улыбнулась, соскочила со стула, набросила ему на плечи полотенце, выдвинула ящик комода и достала гребень, искусно вырезанный из кипариса, зашла Робертино за спину, развязала красную ленту и распустила его черные волосы. Погладила их легонько и принялась расчесывать, медленно, перебирая по прядям. Это завораживало и убаюкивало, и Робертино позволил себе заснуть.  
Снилось ему полузабытое детство: залитый солнцем патио прабабушкиного поместья, под полосатым навесом у стены в кресле сидит мать и читает книгу, а маленький Робертино, счастливый и беззаботный, вбегает в патио с заднего двора, где только что бегал наперегонки с детьми слуг, с маху влетает в фонтан, плещется в нем, а потом, мокрый с головы до ног, подбегает к матери и обнимает ее. Мать откладывает книгу, подхватывает его и сажает на колени, начинает выбирать из волос соломинки и репьи, ласково говоря: «Не подобает графскому сыну выглядеть так неряшливо, но это пустяки, ведь мы ничего не скажем батюшке, верно? Главное, что ты снова можешь бегать!» И Робертино вспоминает еще в этом сне, что в тот год он тяжко болел всю весну и начало лета, и все думали, что если и выживет, то навсегда останется немощным и слабым. Но он победил болезнь, и к началу осени бегал, прыгал, плавал и дрался с сельскими мальчишками так, словно никогда не был болен затяжным воспалением легких, не поддававшимся даже магическому лечению.  
Он проснулся от того, что Марионелла коснулась его руки. Паладин вздохнул, ощущая спокойствие и безмятежность. Все тревоги ушли, в голове была полная ясность, на сердце – покой и никакого томления.  
– Спасибо, сеньора Марионелла, – поклонился ей паладин. – Вы меня очень… выручили.  
Кастелянша-полуфейри улыбнулась, стряхнула с полотенца темные волоски прямо в камин, на тлеющие угли. Робертино еще раз поклонился, положил на комод три реала и вышел. Почему-то теперь был уверен: тревожащие непристойные сны еще долго к нему не вернутся.  
Не успел он дойти до лестницы, как столкнулся с капитаном. Тот смерил его придирчивым взглядом:  
– Сальваро, сдается мне, у тебя не по уставу длинные патлы, – и полез в карман.  
– Как скажете, сеньор капитан, – безмятежно отозвался Робертино, поворачиваясь к нему боком, чтоб тому удобнее было измерять.  
Капитан развернул мерный ремешок, приложил:  
– Двенадцать с половиной дюймов. Вот что ты за человек, Сальваро? Еще ни разу мне тебя ни на чем не удалось подловить.  
– Стараюсь, сеньор капитан, устав чтить и ему следовать, – отозвался Робертино и сам ужаснулся своей смелости. Но Каброни только хмыкнул:  
– Ну-ну, ты смотри какой языкастый. Прямо как наставник твой, Кавалли. Ладно, иди уже, тебя там ждут. Этот баран Джулио на спор в рот светошарик засунул и вынуть не может. Так что давай, дуй применять свои лекарские умения. Зря, что ли, король за твое обучение в университете платит.  
Робертино молча отдал честь и пошел к лестнице, краем глаза успев заметить, что Каброни открыл дверь в кладовку и заглядывает туда, светя карманным светошариком и принюхиваясь.  
Однако паладин был уверен, что капитан ничего не унюхает: прибирали за собой и чистили вытяжку в этой кладовке все, кто туда ходил пыхать и рукоблудить, так что Каброни за все годы своего капитанства неизменно оставался разочарован. Конечно, он мог устроить возле кладовки засаду, но, видимо, считал это ниже своего достоинства, да и по уставу не запрещалось ни пыхать, ни рукоблудить, так что придраться он формально мог бы лишь к тому, что паладины за собой не прибирают или что, пыхая, подвергают пожарной опасности королевский дворец. Но пока что никого застукать не удавалось.  
А светошарик Робертино даже вынимать не понадобилось: стоило только сказать придурку Джулио, что придется разрезать ему рот, а потом зашить, как тот от ужаса попытался заорать, распахнул пасть пошире, шарик и выпал. Правда, потом пришлось ему челюсть вправлять, но, по крайней мере, хоть все, кто в тот момент в казарме кадетов были, повеселились.


	3. Деликатное поручение

Деликатное поручение

С тех самых пор, как объединитель Фартальи, король Амадео Справедливый, создал корпус паладинов, повелось, что в самом корпусе есть четыре отряда – паладины странствующие, паладины королевские, они же придворные, паладины городские, и паладины-храмовники. «Отряд» – название очень условное, потому как, к примеру, странствующих паладинов на целый полк наберется, да и остальных по большому счету тоже немало. Но традиция есть традиция. Главным и самым престижным считается отряд придворных паладинов – потому что при короле и при дворе обретаются, живут с удобствами, в отличие от странствующих, и устав не такой строгий, как у храмовников, правда, придворные паладины в столице еще и обязанности городских выполняют.  
По старой традиции само паладинское крыло королевского дворца тоже называется паладинским корпусом. Да и не удивительно – ведь это сердце и основа всего корпуса как такового. Здесь же и кадетская школа, где обучаются новички. Все паладины – будь они странствующими, городскими или храмовниками – вышли в свое время из стен паладинского крыла королевского дворца.  
Вопреки расхожему мнению, жизнь придворных паладинов – далеко не сахар. От них даже больше требуют, чем от храмовников, ведь шутка ли – самого короля охранять надо и весь дворец внутри. Снаружи-то с охраной обычная гвардия должна справляться, но… бывало разное. Вот паладины постоянно и упражняются в воинском и паладинском искусствах. И трижды в неделю в любую погоду проводят тренировки на заднем дворе своего крыла. На этот двор выходят окна фрейлинских комнат и покоев придворных, так что у паладинов всегда есть зрители. Дамы любят посмотреть на крепких, мускулистых парней, когда те, раздетые до пояса, бегают по горбатым дорожкам, толкают тачки с камнями, ворочают огромные бухты канатов, перетягивают те же канаты, стреляют из луков, арбалетов, пистолей и самопалов, или метают тяжеленные молоты и большие копья. Или еще что-нибудь выделывают подобное. Мужчинам же больше нравилось смотреть, как паладины в полном походном снаряжении бегут по дорожке с барьерами, ямами, заборами и прочими препятствиями, забираются на высоченные столбы, рубятся на мечах, месятся врукопашную или вообще, надев старинные тяжелые доспехи, играют в мяч. К тому же ограда королевского дворца в этом месте граничила с кордегардией гвардии, охранявшей дворец снаружи, и гвардейцы, свободные от караулов, любили рассесться по окнам и на заборе, и отпускать в адрес паладинов ехидные комментарии. В которых, однако, сквозила плохо скрываемая зависть: к примеру, пока что никто из них не сумел выстрелить из большого «стенобойного» самопала с плеча, и при этом не упасть, а еще и попасть в мишень, как то с неизменным успехом удается паладину Манзони. Гномьи большие самопалы, конечно, страшное оружие с большой убойной силой, но стрелять из них без подставки могут только гномы и королевские паладины, и то не все. Остальные вынуждены ставить самопалы на треноги и при этом держать двумя руками, да и для этого нужна немалая сила. Человеческие инженеры попытались было сделать стенобойные самопалы поменьше, но никак не получалось рассчитать дозу пороха и его состав для них так, чтобы казенную часть не разрывало, а выстрел при этом был достаточно мощным. Удалось изобрести только большие пушки, но их приходилось возить лошадиными упряжками, а толку от них было немногим больше, чем от гномьих стенобойных. Сделать под людской порох самопалы поменьше, пусть и с меньшей пробивной силой, тоже не получалось, так что фартальская армия была вооружена гномьими самопалами. Зато людям удалось придумать магические капсюли к патронам, так что гномы вынуждены были скооперироваться в этом с людьми для производства лучшего на континенте огнестрельного оружия. А все, что людям удалось сделать исключительно из доступных им материалов – это казнозарядные пистоли и заряды к ним на основе людского пороха. Пистоли были оружием очень так себе и годились только для ближнего боя: дальность стрельбы маленькая, заряжать долго, точность плохая, так что использовали их только как вспомогательное оружие. Единственное преимущество перед луками и арбалетами у них было то, что их удобнее применять в помещениях и на узких городских улицах. Да и тут были свои сложности. Людской порох, в отличие от гномьего огневого порошка, очень дымил и имел меньшую силу, а стоило чуть превысить дозу или нарушить пропорции – взрывался. Гномы же стойко хранили свои секреты и никогда не продавали людям некоторые из ингредиентов огнепорошка, так что уже вот сто пятьдесят лет оставались единственными поставщиками разного типа самопалов и огнепорошковых зарядов.

Сегодня, однако, никаких стрельб не было – всё утро лил дождь, а самопалы и пистоли влаги не любят, так что молодые паладины занимались на тренировочном плацу самым ненавистным делом: бегали по кривым дорожкам, толкая тачки с камнями. Приятного мало: тачка тяжелая, громоздкая, неповоротливая, камни то и дело рассыпаться норовят, дорожка выщербленная и горбатая, да еще дождь льет как из бочки, а на тебе только башмаки и шаровары для тренировок, и всё. Хуже этого только бухты канатов ворочать по грязи, снегу и гололеду. Единственное, что хоть как-то утешало паладинов – это то, что за ними с интересом наблюдали придворные дамы и даже ободряюще махали из окон шелковыми шарфами. Младшие паладины знали: пусть к этим дамам и ходит кое-кто из гвардейцев, но на тренировки гвардейцев дамы никогда не смотрят даже в хорошую погоду. Да и на что там смотреть, скукота одна. Как-то раз из любопытства младшие паладины Оливио, Бласко и Жоан залезли на забор и заглянули на задний двор кордегардии, где как раз муштровали гвардейцев. Молча сидели на заборе и задумчиво смотрели, как гвардейцы бегают по двору в амуниции всего лишь с алебардами наперевес или поднимают по две жалкие шестидесятифунтовые гири на коромысле. Посмотрели-посмотрели, да и слезли с забора все так же молча. Даже Оливио, самый тщедушный из всех младших паладинов, мог спокойно поприседать сорок раз с двумя восьмидесятифунтовыми гирями на коромысле, которое и само весило еще сорок фунтов. Что он и проделал в следующую же тренировку на плацу – специально из зала гири с коромыслом приволок. Гвардейцы оценили и больше никаких ехидных шуточек не отпускали ни по поводу паладинского целомудрия, ни по поводу беганья с тачками, да и вообще ни по какому поводу.  
В общем, только подобные мысли и утешали того же Оливио, пока он бегал с тачкой по плацу. Впереди не виделось ничего приятного, кроме, разве что, горячей воды в казарменной мыльне и обеда. А так… после обеда он должен был заступить на караул к двери во фрейлинские покои и торчать там три часа, до вечерней молитвы, а после молитвы опять надо было тренироваться, хорошо хоть уже в зале и не чрезмерно, просто его наставник, Джудо Манзони, счел, что Оливио не помешает лишний раз помахать мечом. После тренировки и до ужина у него вроде бы предполагалось свободное время, и если ничего не случится, то можно пойти в город, в кофейню «Матушка Бона», где готовили умопомрачительно вкусный кофе с пряностями и пекли отличные рассыпчатые печенья-курабье. Хозяйка кофейни угощала младшего паладина Оливио совершенно бесплатно в благодарность за то, что он как-то изгнал из ее кладовки колдокрыс – мелких, но противных тварей, порожденных неудачными опытами студентов мажеской академии. Обычно колдокрысы жили в вивариях академии и в университетских лабораториях, где будущие алхимики и аптекари ставили на них уже свои опыты. Но иногда эти тварюшки умудрялись сбежать в город и, найдя удобное и приятное для жизни местечко, расплодиться. Магия их не брала, отрава тоже, а коты их боялись, так что обычно изведением колдокрыс занимались младшие паладины, для чего надо было подать заявление в местный секретариат паладинского корпуса и ждать своей очереди… или попросить какого-нибудь знакомого паладина. В общем, Оливио расстарался для любимого заведения и без всякой заявки, заодно проверил действенность недавно выученных паладинских приемов. И с тех пор Оливио всегда имел в этом заведении чашку ароматного кофе и блюдце с рассыпчатыми печеньями. Это вносило некоторую приятность в не очень-то веселую жизнь паладина.  
Об этом Оливио и думал, заняв свой пост у входа во фрейлинские покои. Вообще, на карауле возле этих покоев лучше всего думать о чем-нибудь хорошем, потому что ведь сплошной соблазн, хуже только дамские купальни. Если не занять себе чем-нибудь мозги, то… в общем, опасно. К тому же и сами придворные дамы и фрейлины очень любили поиграть в игру «подразни соблазном паладина». Оливио даже подозревал, что они ставки делали – насколько далеко им удастся зайти в этом деле. С другой стороны, старшая фрейлина Анна Марипоза с некоторых пор пресекала эти игры, если становилась их свидетелем, за что многие паладины были ей очень благодарны.  
На счастье Оливио, сегодня была пятница, и в Королевской Опере давали очередную премьеру, потому дворец был полупуст, и почти все фрейлины ушли в театр. Так что можно было спокойно откараулить, да и пойти тренироваться.  
Оливио услышал, как бьют часы, дождался появления сменщика – паладина Бласко, и когда тот занял пост у дверей в анфиладу, сам Оливио направился в коридор фрейлинских покоев. Перед сдачей караула паладин обязан обойти вверенные покои – а вдруг туда проник какой негодяй, мастер из подпольной гильдии убийц или воров, зловредный фейри или что еще. Оливио уже два с половиной года как кадетом быть перестал и перешел в разряд младших паладинов, и за это время еще ни разу никто не покусился на фрейлинские покои, кроме фрейлинских же любовников из числа придворных или гвардейцев. Застуканных любовников паладин вежливо, но настойчиво выпроваживал, если, конечно, застукивал их за пределами фрейлинских комнат. В сами комнаты он не заходил, если его не приглашали. Иногда дамы, в том числе ради забавы, звали караульного паладина «как мужчину» – то есть сдвинуть шкаф, достать из-за комода закатившееся колечко, или проверить темный угол, где «совершенно точно сидит привидение!!!».  
Паладин шел и делал что требовалось, старательно игнорируя дамские прелести и втихую радуясь, что старшие товарищи поделились секретом «железной паладинской выдержки». Секрет был простой: заступая на караул в подобных местах, сунуть в штаны железный гульфик от старинного доспеха. И тогда никто и не заметит, что на самом-то деле молодое и пышущее здоровьем паладинское тело очень даже выразительно отзывается на всякие соблазны.  
Пройдясь по коридору до самого конца, Оливио ничего не обнаружил, да и нечего было – потому что все дамы были в театре. Он на всякий случай заглянул в кладовку в тупике коридора, но кроме швабр, метелок и ведер с тряпками, там ничего не было. Оливио кладовку закрыл и пошел обратно, но почти у самого выхода столкнулся с придворной дамой Магдалиной Ванцетти, молодой супругой славного фартальского адмирала, высокой и статной красавицей, по которой вздыхали немало придворных кавалеров. Паладин учтиво поклонился и собирался было продолжить свой путь, как она его схватила за рукав:  
¬– Сеньор паладин… прошу вас…  
Оливио остановился, глянул на даму и понял, что она чем-то очень обеспокоена.  
– Сеньора? Чем могу служить? – вежливо спросил он.  
Дама тяжко вздохнула, прижала руки к пышной груди:  
– Мне… некому довериться, сеньор паладин… это очень важно... Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.  
Паладин подавил раздраженный вздох:  
– Что нужно передвинуть?  
– Ах, да нет, не такая помощь, – всплеснула руками дама. – Всё очень серьезно, сеньор?..  
– Оливио Альбино, – подсказал он.  
– Видите ли… Сеньор Оливио, только вам, как паладину, я и могу довериться. Я понимаю, сейчас вы заняты, но вечером… у вас ведь найдется часок свободного времени ради моей чести и репутации?  
Очень хотелось отказать, соврать, что наставник предписал ему на сегодня суровую тренировку, да еще и наказал за какую-нибудь провинность, и потому свободного времени нет. Но Оливио вдруг стало любопытно. К тому же Магдалина была одной из немногих, кто почти не принимал участия в дамском развлечении «подразни соблазном паладина».  
Оливио прикинул по времени, подумал, что ведь наставник не сказал, что тренировка непременно обязательна, и непременно должна быть после вечерней молитвы. В конце концов, помахать мечом в зале можно будет и после ужина, даже лучше – наверняка кроме него еще кто-нибудь захочет, а с партнером куда веселее и полезнее, чем чучело лупить. И он сказал:  
– Сеньора, после вечерней молитвы я в вашем распоряжении до самого ужина.  
Магдалина просияла:  
– О, прекрасно! Хм… вы сможете прийти сюда? Или нам лучше встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте? Хорошо бы сюда…  
Паладин снова призадумался. Бласко должен будет дежурить до самого ужина. Он не из болтливых и не из любопытных, и не станет спрашивать, зачем да почему Оливио опять сюда пришел. Но все равно, есть риск столкнуться здесь с Каброни – ведь паладинов, стоящих на страже в подобных местах, капитан проверяет чаще обычного.  
– Нет, сеньора. Лучше всего бы в парке. По крайней мере сегодня вечером там будет мало любопытных, в такую сырость.  
Сеньора Ванцетти вздохнула:  
– Хорошо. Тогда в восемь часов в гроте над прудом с русалкой.  
Паладин поклонился и ушел, сдав караул Бласко.  
Всю вечернюю молитву он всячески старался сосредоточиться именно на молитве, а вовсе не на том, зачем же он понадобился Магдалине Ванцетти. Получалось плохо. Настолько плохо, что старший паладин Теодоро, до придворных отслуживший двадцать лет храмовником, это заметил:  
– Оливио!!! Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь – но только не о богах. А ну, живо – седьмой псалом Деве!  
Делать нечего, Оливио поднялся, вышел вперед, встал у алтарной ниши и, сложив руки у груди в молитвенном жесте, затянул псалом. Голос у него был хороший, так что оскорблением богов его пение не стало, но псалом был сложный и довольно длинный, требовал полного сосредоточения. И вообще его исполнение входило в набор паладинских духовных практик. Особенно когда паладину надо было в чем-нибудь покаяться.  
Каяться Оливио было не в чем, и потому он со спокойной душой и старательно отпел псалом, не пропустив ни одного слова и не нарушив ритма, так что Теодоро даже в конце молитвы похвалил его.  
Закончив молитву, паладины разошлись, и Оливио все-таки сумел улизнуть в парк прежде, чем его нашел наставник.  
Грот над прудом с русалкой популярностью у придворных не пользовался: стоял на холмике, к нему вела довольно крутая лестница из нарочито грубого камня, со ступеньками разной высоты и ширины. Внутри было очень неуютно: мох, плющ, щели, в которые задувает ветер. Сам пруд тоже навевал мрачное настроение: заросший тиной и кувшинками, с позеленевшей статуей страшненькой русалки. Все это было сделано лет пятьдесят назад, когда в моде был этакий кладбищенский стиль. Хвала богам, эта мода быстро кончилась, и тогдашний король переделал парк, но для истории оставил пару уголков вроде этого.  
Оливио быстро забрался по лестнице в грот и увидел там Магдалину Ванцетти, грустно сидящую на растрескавшейся каменной скамье. Рядом стояла внушительная картонная коробка.  
– Добрый вечер, сеньора, – поклонился паладин. – Времени мало, давайте перейдем к вашему делу.  
Это было не очень-то вежливо, но правдиво – времени действительно мало. Магдалина всплеснула руками:  
– Да, да… простите, что отнимаю ваше время, но… мне правда больше не к кому обратиться, кроме как к паладину. Видите ли… если мой супруг узнает… Ах… О, нет, не подумайте только – я не совершила супружеской измены, – сеньора Ванцетти бросила на паладина испуганный взгляд.  
– Сеньора, что бы ни случилось, я никому ничего не скажу, слово паладина, – сказал Оливио. – Разве что это не государственная измена, конечно. И не еретические практики. Вы же, надеюсь, не…?  
– О нет, конечно же нет, – яростно замотала головой Магдалина. – Это дело касается моей чести и чести моего супруга. Ох…  
– Тогда расскажите о сути вашего дела, потому что я не смогу вам помочь, не зная, как вам помочь, – Оливио стоял напротив нее, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел. Он не отличался особенными паладинскими талантами, но соблюдал устав, придерживался обетов, а к тому же сегодня хорошо помолился, потому сейчас чувствовал, как его наполняет особенная сила. И благодаря этому видел, что дама действительно нуждается в деликатной помощи, и что она и правда не совершила ничего предосудительного, по крайней мере в последние пару месяцев.  
– Хорошо. Под ваше честное слово, сеньор Альбино, – Магдалина вздохнула. – До замужества я… была неосторожна. У меня был кавалер, но не из числа придворных. Я… признаюсь откровенно – имела глупость связаться с магом.  
На лице паладина ни мускул не дрогнул, но на самом деле он наконец-то заинтересовался делом всерьез.  
– И что самое плохое, сеньор паладин – с магом из свободно практикующих. Ах, если бы это был армейский, придворный или маг из академии!!! Он бы не посмел…  
– Сеньора, но ведь это было до замужества. Вы же не имели с ним дела после, верно?  
– Да, но… Я наделала глупостей и до. Словом, я была настолько неосторожна, что писала ему письма, очень откровенные письма, и даже…– тут она заплакала. – Даже позволила ему сделать мой магопортрет в очень… непристойном виде.  
Оливио подавил желание схватиться рукой за лоб. Дама продолжила:  
– Когда было наконец сговорено о моем браке и подписаны все контракты, я упросила этого мага уничтожить при мне все эти свидетельства нашей с ним связи. Он сжег их в камине и пообещал, что ничего никому не скажет.  
Вот тут Оливио не выдержал и все-таки приложил руку ко лбу и покачал головой.  
– Сеньора. Неужели вы не знаете, что восстановить сожженные бумаги для хорошего мага не так и сложно? Хотя я сомневаюсь, что он вообще их сжигал. Скорее всего он сжег искусные подделки или вообще обманул вас иллюзией. Я ведь верно понял, что теперь этот недостойный магик вас шантажирует?  
Магдалина вздохнула:  
– Верно, сеньор паладин. Он требует, чтобы я заплатила ему за эти бумаги по тысяче реалов за каждое письмо, и пять тысяч – за магопортрет. Всего десять тысяч реалов. Но если бы всё было только в деньгах!!! Он хочет, чтобы я пришла за бумагами лично. А я боюсь.  
– Понимаю. Правильно делаете, что боитесь. Он может вам отдать опять подделки, может вас заколдовать… – Оливио в задумчивости легонько подергал серьгу-колечко, которую носил в правом ухе. – И потому вы хотите просить меня отобрать у магика эти бумаги? Можно попробовать. Но для начала мне надо знать, кто этот магик. И где его найти.  
– Мэтр Дамьен Роспини, – всхлипнула дама. – И живет он в квартале магов, на улице Пяти Огней, дом восемь… велел мне туда прийти за документами… самой.  
– Хм. Если я туда пойду, то стоит мне зайти в этот квартал, как Роспини тут же узнает, что в квартале магиков появился паладин, – Оливио задумчиво посмотрел на даму. – Да первый же встречный растрезвонит об этом на весь квартал за считанные минуты.  
– Но это только если вы пойдете туда как паладин. Я имею в виду – вот прямо так, в мундире и при мече, – Магдалина придвинула к себе коробку. – А если вы… если я… переодену вас…  
– То есть?  
– Ну… – засмущалась Магдалина.– Вы моего роста и изящного для мужчины сложения… если на вас надеть одно из моих платьев, парик и шляпку с вуалью, то на первый взгляд в вас никто и не заподозрит паладина. Доедете туда в наемном экипаже… С Роспини постарайтесь говорить как можно меньше и шепотом, заберете письма и все… а если он попытается вас заколдовать, то ведь вы паладин, вы знаете, что в таком случае делать. И вы, конечно же, сможете понять, поддельные письма или нет. Роспини… очень самоуверен и не слишком умен, иначе бы даже не пытался меня шантажировать так откровенно, просто взял бы деньги через посредников.  
– Сеньора! Да ведь этот маскарад никого не обманет. У меня только плечи вдвое шире ваших, не говоря уж о голосе, походке и прочем! – воскликнул паладин, с содроганием представив себе, что будет, если его в таком наряде увидит кто-то из сотоварищей. Ведь же потом шуточками и намеками проходу не дадут… Ну, это, конечно, если увидят и узнают. Но всё равно…  
– Ах, сеньор Оливио, но ведь вы же паладин! – заломила руки Магдалина. – Вас же учат отводить глаза магам и даже всяким сущностям из мира фейри! Сколько существует историй о том, как паладины обманывали не то что магов, а даже драконов, выдавая себя за девушек, предназначенных тем в жертвы!!! Вот вспомнить одну только оперу «Журавлиная заводь»!  
Паладин вздохнул и снова принялся терзать свою сережку, размышляя. В общем-то, Магдалина была права – такое умение в паладинском наборе действительно имелось, хотя, конечно, в опере «Журавлиная заводь» маэстро Гавиотти изрядно преувеличил паладинские возможности, если не сказать – приврал. Но отводить глаза магам паладинов действительно учили, вот только получалось это не у всех. А уж тем более не у всех получалось при этом еще и иллюзию навести, особенно на мага. С драконами было проще, главное – чтобы паладин был девственником. Вообще ученые-драконологи предполагали, что драконам на самом деле пол жертвы не важен, их привлекает девственность, как и единорогов. Насчет своей девственности, ее, так сказать, качества, Оливио имел большие сомнения, хотя и никогда не обсуждал этого ни с кем. Однако, как бы там ни было, но даме надо как-то помочь. Паладину ее было очень жаль, да и расстраивать знаменитого адмирала не хотелось. Вряд ли Гуго Ванцетти устроит молодой жене сцену ревности из-за добрачного романчика, но ему будет очень неприятно, если вредный магик опубликует откровенные письма и непристойный магопортрет Магдалины в каком-нибудь желтом листке вроде «Базарного сплетника».  
– Сеньора Магдалина, нас, конечно, учат… но я сам этого никогда не делал. Хм… Я хочу сказать – по-настоящему не делал. Только на занятиях.  
– Но у вас получалось? – с надеждой воззрилась на него Магдалина.  
Оливио вздохнул:  
– По крайней мере мэтр Пепо попался, но он сам по себе магик очень посредственный… Ладно. Давайте попробуем. Если не получится – ну что ж, тогда я постараюсь просто побить этого Роспини и отобрать бумаги силой. Будет скандал, и мне придется рассказать наставнику, из-за чего все случилось. Единственное – могу обещать, что не назову вашего имени и скрою подробности. И… может быть, все-таки стоит попросить еще кого-нибудь из паладинов?  
– Нет-нет, Роспини велел приходить одной…  
– Жаль, – вздохнул Оливио. – Ну что ж, давайте ваше платье.  
Магдалина тоже вздохнула и придвинула коробку поближе.  
Оливио эта затея с маскарадом все равно не слишком нравилась, но в любом случае, это было хоть какое-то разнообразие в паладинской жизни, к тому же привлекал шанс обставить мага, что любой паладин вообще-то при возможности делает с удовольствием.  
– Значит, что же нам нужно… – задумался он, вспоминая. – Платье есть… ношеное или нет?  
Магдалина чуть покраснела:  
– Нестиранное… я его из корзины для прачки вынула… простите…  
– Отлично, то, что надо. Стиранное бы не подошло. Еще нужны ваши волосы. Пары локонов будет достаточно.  
Сеньора молча достала из ридикюля маникюрные ножнички и недрогнувшей рукой срезала со своей прически два локона.  
– Хорошо, спасибо. Зеркало еще нужно… вода и огонь.  
Зеркальце у Магдалины тоже нашлось в ридикюле. Огневой камешек Магдалина достала из своей коробочки с дымными палочками. А за водой пришлось спуститься к пруду и набрать ее в пудреницу, из которой Магдалина безжалостно вытряхнула всю пудру. Оливио, уже напяливший платье, приколол к своим волосам ее локоны (хорошо хоть цвет похож, Магдалина была почти такой же каштановой масти, как и Оливио) и велел ей сесть на скамейку, зажег дымную палочку и пару секунд колебался, не пыхнуть ли для большей уверенности в себе, но решил, что не стоит. Дал даме палочку в руку и велел смотреться в зеркало, держа тлеющую палочку перед собой, а зеркальце и воду взял сам, держа перед ней. Пока Магдалина послушно смотрела в зеркало, Оливио сосредоточился на движениях сил. Он чувствовал их, и очень отчетливо. Все-таки как хорошо, что Теодоро заставил его на молитве петь седьмой псалом!  
Когда палочка догорела до середины, Магдалина опустила ее в воду. Оливио поднял пудреницу с водой к лицу и старательно вылил себе на лоб, закрыв глаза, после чего повернул к себе зеркало и посмотрелся в него. Магдалина ахнула:  
– Ох!!! Вот это да!  
Паладин закрыл зеркальце и протянул ей:  
– Значит, работает. Пока не вернусь, зеркало не открывайте. И на всякий случай вообще не смотритесь ни в какое зеркало, кто его знает, что из этого выйдет… Ну, сеньора, пожелайте мне удачи и помолитесь. Лучше всем Пяти Богам сразу.  
Через полчаса Оливио, выйдя из парка из боковой калитки, сел в наемный экипаж и поехал в квартал магиков. Иллюзия держалась, по крайней мере никто не глазел на него, хотя платье с пышными рюшами пришлось разрезать по бокам, чтобы оно на него налезло, да еще из-под платья высовывались паладинские сапоги (туфли Магдалины оказались на него безнадежно малы) и вполне явственно просматривался меч на бедре.  
Дом мэтра Роспини оказался вполне пристойным, видимо, у мага дела шли неплохо. А это могло означать, что Роспини – серьезный маг, не барахло какое-нибудь вроде мэтра Пепо, придворного младшего мага, известного неумехи, которого и при дворе держали только потому, что он был племянником гофмаршала.  
Оливио отпустил экипаж и пошел к крыльцу. Ему было страшно – еще бы. Если магик его раскусит сразу, то неизвестно, чем всё кончится. Паладин не хотел бы вступать с ним в драку на улице – еще прибегут соседи-магики на подмогу коллеге. А толпой, как известно, и мыши кота забить могут, не то что магики – паладина.  
Он поднялся на крыльцо, взялся за дверное кольцо и постучал. Дверь распахнулась сама собой, и Оливио вошел в темный вестибюль. Остановился, давая глазам привыкнуть и прислушиваясь к движению местных сил. Почуял едва уловимый запах крови и поморщился: мэтр Дамьен Роспини, судя по всему, баловался запретным. Некромантия или магия крови? Что одно, что другое – опасная гадость.  
– Магда, радость моя, что же ты стоишь на пороге? – с темной лестницы раздался голос хозяина.  
Паладин отчетливо его видел, хотя и в вестибюле, и на лестнице было темно. Понятное дело, магик явно хотел поиздеваться над своей жертвой. Оливио промолчал и сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, на голос.  
– Ах, милая, тебе, похоже, темно? – все так же, с легкой издевкой спросил Роспини. Оливио не хотел говорить – не был уверен, что иллюзия и голос изменила. Но пока ответа магик и не ждал: щелкнул пальцами, и на перилах засияли четыре светошара. Сам Роспини стоял на верхней площадке лестницы, одетый в расстегнутую мантию, из-под которой виднелись кружева рубашки и модные штаны со шнуровкой. Маг был омерзительно слащавый: слишком лощеный, с узким бледным лицом, ухоженной бородкой и напомаженными черными волосами, украшенными золотыми заколками. Оливио даже плюнуть захотелось. И что женщины в таких находят?  
– Счастлив тебя видеть, радость моя. Ну, давай, проходи, поговорим в кабинете, а я пока пойду достану твои письма. Перечитаем напоследок, под звон монет, – хохотнул магик и исчез в телепорте.  
«Все плохо, – подумал Оливио. – Магик, способный так легко телепортироваться – не фунт изюма. Эх, если б я мог все-таки кого-нибудь с собой взять. Робертино или Жоан бы не отказали…»  
Да, друзья не отказались бы. Робертино, один из лучших среди младших паладинов, и Жоан с его способностью легко распознавать боевую магию, очень бы пригодились в этом деле. Но увы – Робертино сегодня до самого ужина торчал в своем университете, сдавая очередной экзамен, а Жоана услали в Длинные Аллеи ловить какого-то безобразника, задиравшего дамам юбки и сбивавшего шляпы с кавалеров с помощью колдовства.  
Вздохнув, Оливио поднялся по лестнице и пошел к той двери, за которой горел свет.  
Это была довольно богато украшенная комната, с целой выставкой оружия на стене, дорогими коврами и прочими признаками достатка и претензий на аристократизм.  
Маг стоял у камина, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на Оливио. Паладин, повторяя про себя первый стих седьмого псалма, медленно подошел.  
– А ты потолстела, Магда, – усмехнулся мэтр Роспини. – Но всё так же хороша, у меня аж снова на тебя стоит.  
Эти слова чуть не выбили Оливио из образа, в глубинах памяти задрожала тревожная струнка. Паладин прикрыл глаза, и продолжил читать про себя псалом. А вслух сказал только, почти шепотом:  
– Письма, Дамьен. Отдай письма и портрет, и забирай деньги.  
Голос чуть дрогнул, но оно и хорошо – больше будет похоже на Магдалину. Иллюзия все еще держалась.  
Магик развел руками и рассмеялся:  
– Ты так наивна, Магда, это так мило.  
Оливио повторил:  
– Письма. Ты обещал.  
Мэтр шагнул к нему, и паладин отшатнулся – если маг его коснется, кто знает, выдержит ли иллюзия? В теории в этот момент паладину полагалось уже взяться за меч и вступать в бой с драконом или там малефикаром. Но сейчас-то важнее всего было забрать письма!  
– Ах да, конечно, обещал, – очень похабно усмехнулся Роспини. – И я буду так милостив, дорогая Магда, что и вправду отдам их тебе – на сей раз настоящие, без дураков. А ведь мог бы доить тебя еще долго, так что цени мою любовь. Но только я забыл тебе сказать, что стоимость возросла.  
– Десять тысяч и ни сантимом больше, – все еще полушепотом сказал Оливио. Деньги Магдалина ему дала, в виде банковского векселя на предъявителя. Если магик отдаст настоящие письма и портрет, то можно будет ему и заплатить.  
– Насчет суммы – как и договаривались. – Роспини по-прежнему очень похабно ухмылялся. – Но к ней тебе придется добавить еще кое-что.  
Он расстегнул штаны, и из складок гульфика на свет явился внушительный член, да еще и стоячий.  
Оливио передернуло, он почувствовал, что начинает терять сосредоточение.  
А магик сказал все тем же слащавым голосом:  
– Отсоси напоследок – и письма твои. Ну, живо, на колени – и за работу, благородная шлюшка!  
И он бросил в Оливио подчиняющее заклятие.  
Оно стекло с паладина, как вода с капустного листа, но вызвало из темных закоулков памяти то, что Оливио хотел бы забыть навсегда.  
Школа гардемаринов Ийхос Дель Маре считается лучшей военно-морской школой не только в провинции Плайясоль, но и во всей Фарталье. Туда не берут кого попало, черную кость там не сыщешь. Только юноши из благородных семей, очень благородных, чьи генеалогии насчитывают не меньше десятка поколений предков-дворян. Или из очень богатых потомственных купцов, чьи предки нажили состояния на морской торговле. Эта школа славится жесткой дисциплиной и полной закрытостью. Юные гардемарины не покидают ее стен до самого конца учебы, нравы там царят жестокие, особенно между самими гардемаринами. Наставники на многое закрывают глаза, считая, что это только закалит будущих моряков и подготовит их к нелегкой, но славной службе в королевском флоте.  
Оливио с детства мечтал попасть в Ийхос Дель Маре, хотел стать великим мореплавателем… но никто не сказал ему, через что ему придется пройти в этой школе. Никто не предупредил о том, что его там может ожидать. Даже родной отец, в свое время тоже там учившийся.  
И потому, когда старшие гардемарины в первый же день после отбоя выволокли новичков из их комнат, Оливио начал возмущаться и попытался сопротивляться – не привык, чтоб с ним так обращались, хватали, куда-то тащили. Так что он от души врезал двум гардемаринам, но на их вопли сбежались остальные. Его избили – умело, быстро и без следов на теле. А потом сорвали одежду и вместе с его товарищами по несчастью бросили на холодный пол общей комнаты старшекурсников, пригрозив еще раз избить, если будут сопротивляться. После чего старшие гардемарины разыгрывали каждого из новичков в карты, издевательски поясняя им, что таковы правила, и что каждый из них теперь будет прислуживать тем, кто его выиграет.  
Первым разыграли Оливио, и он достался вожаку старшекурсников, некоему Стансо Канелли, которому Оливио как раз успел ввалить в самом начале. Стансо, желая окончательно унизить новичка и устрашить остальных, приказал Оливио ему отсосать. Оливио сначала не понял, чего от него требуют – в его семье были довольно строгие нравы, как, в общем-то, почти везде в Плайясоль, и особенно в Кесталье, откуда родом была мать. Тогда два прихлебателя Стансо подволокли Оливио к нему, заставили опуститься на колени и насильно раскрыли ему рот, держа за голову и нижнюю челюсть. А Стансо достал свой член, уже твердый, и засадил Оливио прямо в глотку.  
Через пару месяцев Оливио сумел сбежать из Ийхос Дель Маре. Думал, что как только расскажет отцу обо всем, что с ним там с попустительства наставников делали, так граф Вальяверде немедленно устроит в школе разнос и поспособствует наказанию виновных. Но не тут-то было. Отец собственноручно выпорол его – за то, что посмел опозорить семью своим побегом. А на все жалобы сказал, что Оливио сам виноват – надо было не задирать нос перед старшими, а следовать правилам игры, и тогда через год он сам бы уже помыкал новичками, а еще через год ему бы прислуживали новобранцы. А теперь – позор, черное пятно на репутации семьи! Подумать только – побег! Ну ничего, по возвращении в Ийхос Дель Маре его посадят на месяц в карцер, и научат настоящей дисциплине. А чтобы Оливио не думал, что отец его за такой позор простит, то граф прямо при нем написал новое завещание, в котором указал, что старший сын, Оливио Вальяверде, исключается из права наследования, и титул должен будет перейти ко второму сыну. Сопляк Джамино и его матушка, мачеха Оливио, только обрадовались.  
Поняв, что сочувствия от отца он не дождется, Оливио в ту же ночь сбежал и из дома, без ничего, забрал только маленькую шкатулку с драгоценностями, унаследованную от покойной матери. Причем нашел он эту шкатулку в мачехином будуаре, а в самой шкатулке из всех драгоценностей только и остались, что подвеска-амулет Девы, одна золотая сережка-колечко, парная той, какую мать на смертном ложе подарила Оливио как оберег, старомодный браслет и не менее старомодный аграф. Все остальное мачеха уже успела присвоить и явно куда-то спустить.  
Ухитрившись почти без денег добраться до столицы, Оливио явился в корпус паладинов и заявил, что желает в него вступить. Поскольку Оливио был уже совершеннолетний, его заявку приняли, и на следующий день он стал кадетом. Отец, конечно, разбушевался, но поделать уже ничего не мог. Разве что фамилию ему свою носить запретил, но Оливио не расстроился и взял фамилию матери.  
Все это пронеслось в памяти за секунду и вызвало всплеск ярости, а ярость окончательно разрушила иллюзию.  
– Что за черт? – удивился магик, увидев вместо Магдалины стройного парня в дамском платье и шляпке, злого, как осиный рой.  
Оливио отступил назад, содрал с себя платье (разрезанное на боках, оно расползлось от резкого рывка напополам), сбросил шляпку:  
– Письма и портрет, ну, живо. Получи деньги – и разойдемся по-хорошему.  
Но маг уже совладал с собой, быстро застегнул штаны:  
– Еще чего. Ты вообще кто такой?  
Паладин не ответил, только занял угрожающую позу, положив руку на рукоять меча. Злость и ярость никуда не делись, и они переполняли его, сплетаясь с той силой, что все еще была с ним до сих пор, и он легко вошел в боевой режим – что до сих пор, на тренировках, получалось не сразу.  
Магик ругнулся и бросил в него какое-то заклинание, породившее яркую вспышку. Оливио только рукавом закрылся, отбивая, и оно ушло куда-то в сторону. Он шагнул вперед:  
– Письма и портрет.  
– Паладин, мать твою, – наконец магик разглядел алый мундир с листком аканта на плече. – Что, видать, Магда тебе хорошо отсосала, раз ты за ее бумажками не побоялся пойти?  
– Письма и портрет, – спокойно повторил Оливио, все еще сдерживая ярость. Он видел, как вокруг магика сплетаются силы, как он тянет ману из каких-то амулетов. Но не боялся, хотя теперь еще сильнее засмердело недозволенной магией. Оливио слишком разозлился на него за пробуждение воспоминаний, которые хотел бы забыть навсегда.  
– А хрен тебе! – магик снова кастанул на него боевое заклятие.  
Оливио не разбирался в разновидностях заклинаний, он видел только их основу и силы, в них вложенные. Он нагнулся, резко двинул левой рукой, ловя ладонью узел сил, рванул – и заклинание рассыпалось. Правда, оно было слишком сильным, и теперь ладонь жгло, словно паладин схватился за ручку кипящего чайника.  
Маг, похоже, понял, что с этим паладином так просто не справиться, и сменил тактику. Он снова что-то кастанул, но заклинание брызнуло куда-то в стороны, и Оливио закрутил головой, пытаясь понять, что это было и чем может грозить. А магик телепортировался, и хлопок раскрывшегося портала донесся из соседней комнаты. В тот же миг со стен сорвалось все, что там висело: мечи, кинжалы, большой гномий самопал, зеркала и три тяжелых светильника – и полетело в Оливио. Он закрутил мечом «мельницу», отбив кинжалы, едва успел увернуться от светильника, отбил один из мечей… второй меч пролетел у его лица, паладин отдернул голову в последний момент, и почувствовал, как висок ожгло болью.  
Зеркала рухнули, раскололись, осколки взлетели и полетели в него. Оливио упал на пол, перекатился, подхватив ковер, и завернулся в него. Толстый, хороший ковер, сотканный в Верхней Кесталье, послужил отличной защитой от осколков и даже кинжалов… но не от тяжелых светильников. Один из светильников ударил паладина по ногам, и он упал, тут же еще один светильник врезал ему по спине, самопал подвернулся под ноги, и едва вставший на колени паладин опять упал, снова получив по спине светильником.  
Похоже, это заклинание сбить нельзя, ведь оно не на него направлено, а на предметы… но тут Оливио вспомнил про такое паладинское умение, как круг света – то есть призыв очищающей силы Девы не только на себя, но на пространство вокруг. Это позволило бы сбить все активные заклинания, причем не только направленные на него, а вообще все, что есть в этой комнате. Но сможет ли он? На тренировках ему ни разу не удалось… Да и младшие паладины поговаривали, что это под силу только настоящим девственникам. Ну или надо усиленно заниматься духовными практиками.  
Но как бы там ни было, а деваться некуда, надо попробовать. Оливио зажмурился, зашептал про себя одну из тех молитв, что входят в обязательные практики, и попытался. В конце концов, если у него не получится, то магик его уделает. Ну уж нет, позволить победить этому негодяю? Паладин разъярился, ярость загорелась в сердце ярким пламенем, вырвалась… и в комнате грохнуло и полыхнуло нестерпимо белым светом.  
Все, что кружилось в воздухе, посыпалось на пол. Оборвался со стены ковер. Погасли светошары и камин. Лопнул стеклянный колпак на столе, под которым сверкающими каплями порхали пикси-светлячки, и мелкие фейри, возмущенно пища, разлетелись во все стороны.  
Паладин скинул с себя ковер, поднял с пола самопал, повернул крючок, открывая зарядную полку. Полез в карман, достал картонный разрывной патрон с дробью для малых стенобойных самопалов, который остался с прошлого занятия стрельбами. Честно говоря, Оливио его попросту спер, чтобы потом с товарищами его расковырять и наделать из огнепорошка петард для Ночи Духов, и забыл переложить в свой сундучок. Как будто знал заранее. «Хвала богам, что гномы придумали свои оружейные стандарты», – подумал он и вложил патрон в самопал. Закрыл полку, подошел к стене, встал на колено, положив приклад на плечо, повернул дуло самопала к стенке и выстрелил. Гномий огневой порошок бабахал намного тише человеческого пороха и почти не давал дыма, так что можно было не опасаться за слух и зрение. Но все равно в ушах зазвенело, а отдача была такой, что Оливио плюхнулся на задницу.  
А в стене образовалась дырка диаметром в целый ярд. Все-таки, хорошие заряды делают гномы, что ни говори. Пусть стена и была из дранки и штукатурки, но на такую дырку людского пороха ушло бы намного больше.  
Оливио отбросил самопал, вскочил и ломанулся в дырку, ориентируясь на движение сил и сосредоточение маны. Магик стоял у стола с кучей колб и бутылок с зельями, и что-то торопливо смешивал. Когда Оливио вылез в комнату, тот как раз уже держал в руке большую колбу с чем-то зеленым, и швырнул ее в паладина. Оливио увернулся, колба влетела в дыру за его спиной и разбилась там. Что-то мерзко забулькало и едко завоняло. Не обращая на это внимания, паладин двумя прыжками добрался до стола, вспрыгнул на него, сбрасывая бутылки, и широко махнул мечом, протянув к магику левую руку.  
Магик заорал, отшатнулся, ударился спиной о стену и сполз по ней, хватая ртом воздух и огромными глазами глядя на то, как паладин поднимает повыше левый кулак, вокруг которого тускло переливается аура маны.  
– Я же предлагал по-хорошему, – Оливио небрежно махнул мечом и, просвистев мимо мажеского носа, острие остановилось у его горла. – Даже деньги. Но теперь… Бумаги где?  
– Су-у-ука… – простонал магик. – Какая же ты сука, Магда…  
– На себя посмотри, выродок, – сплюнул Оливио. – Скотина. Ну? Бумаги давай, живо.  
Магик, скашивая глаза на острие меча, осторожно отлип от стенки и мелкими шажками направился к шкафчику в углу.  
– И смотри, без выбрыков, – устало сказал паладин. – Ты мне изрядно надоел за сегодняшний вечер, и я церемониться больше не буду.  
Роспини догреб до шкафчика, открыл его и вынул пачку бумаг. Попытался цапнуть с полки какой-то амулет, но Оливио это заметил, и сбросил магикову ману силовым ударом на шкафчик.  
Шкафчик разлетелся на куски, магика отбросило спиной на стол, он взвизгнул и сполз на пол. Паладин спрыгнул со стола, подошел к скорчившемуся мэтру Роспини, уже растерявшему весь свой лоск, наклонился, забрал бумаги и сунул за пазуху. Вложил меч в ножны, отряхнул штукатурку и пыль с мундира, и сказал:  
– Смотри, если бумажки не настоящие, я ведь вернусь. И не один.  
– Настоящие, твою мать, – простонал Роспини. – Су-у-ука… Я тебе еще припомню… паладин гребаный. Ты у меня еще попляшешь…  
– Блажен, кто верует, – сказал на это Оливио, и уже было собрался уходить, но все-таки уступил соблазну и от души врезал магу ногой по яйцам.  
И покинул этот дом под поросячий визг и матюки его хозяина.

В казармы Оливио вернулся за добрых полчаса до ужина и первым делом направился в лекарскую каморку Робертино. Приятель как раз был там, сидел на табуретке и задумчиво листал какой-то фолиант с гравюрами, изображающими разнообразные кости.  
– О, ты уже вернулся, – обрадовался Оливио. – Как экзамен прошел?  
Робертино отложил книгу:  
– Хорошо, спасибо. А с тобой-то что приключилось?  
Он встал, взял со стола светошарик и посветил в лицо Оливио. Тот поморщился:  
– Да так, ерунда, вообще-то. Выполнял одно деликатное поручение.  
– Садись, сейчас посмотрю как следует. Кроме этого пореза, есть еще что?  
Робертино уже надел фартук и начал мыть руки. Оливио вздохнул:  
– Ну, мне еще по спине и ногам досталось… Ноги вроде ничего, но спина что-то болит. И ребра.  
– Ну тогда и спину с ребрами показывай. Мало ли, что там у тебя…  
Паладин послушно разделся до пояса. Робертино оглядел спину, пощупал ребра и прищелкнул языком:  
– Ого, какие ушибы... Хм, а ребра вроде целы. Тут не болит? Ну, значит, трещины нет. Знаешь, я, конечно, не любопытный, но… ты бы все-таки рассказал, что случилось.  
– Я ж говорю – деликатное поручение одной дамы… я слово дал, что никому не расскажу подробностей, так что извини.  
Робертино согласился:  
– Я понимаю. Да мне подробности и ни к чему, давай в общих чертах… Так, теперь посиди спокойно, твой порез нужно двумя маленькими стежками прихватить… о, вот так. Завтра сходи к мэтру Пепо, он хорошо заживляет раны, главное их перед тем правильно обработать… А если кто спрашивать будет, откуда – скажешь, что мы спарринговали и ты удар меча пропустил. Потому как на удар меча вскользь оно и похоже.  
– Еще бы, оно самое и есть, – Оливио вздохнул. – Словом, обратилась ко мне за помощью некая дама, которую очень обидел один нехороший магик из свободно практикующих. Попросила сходить к этому магику и разъяснить ему, что он – свинья и жадная скотина. Я и разъяснил. Маг попался опытный и сильный, так что пришлось изрядно повозиться. Но в итоге я его уделал… Слушай, Робертино, давно спросить хотел… ты ведь настоящий девственник?  
Молодой лекарь-паладин закатил глаза:  
– Ну да, настоящий. Вот честно – мне что, себе на лбу это написать большими буквами? Ты уже шестой за последние полгода, кто интересуется.  
Он зашел Оливио за спину и принялся накладывать на ушибы целебную мазь.  
– Просто… ты ведь среди нас, молодых, единственный, у кого на тренировках всегда получалось призвать настоящий круг света. И Теодоро как-то сказал, мол, это потому, что ты правильный паладин, целомудренный. Мы-то, как ни бились, не могли, у меня вот самое большее, что выходило – только на себя. Ну или на кого-то другого. Или на предмет… Ну вот, а сегодня это получилось как надо. И даже, знаешь… ну как-то само собой, стоило только хорошенько разъяриться, как все и получилось.  
– Поздравляю, – из-за спины сказал Робертино, продолжая обрабатывать ушибы. – Значит, ты тоже правильный паладин. Впрочем, если соблюдать устав и придерживаться обетов, искренне молиться и выполнять все эти духовные практики, о которых постоянно твердит Теодоро, то все должно у всех получаться.  
– А ты сам-то эти самые практики выполняешь? – хмыкнул Оливио. – Что-то не припомню, чтоб ты по ночам молитвенными бдениями занимался.  
Робертино пожал плечами, закрутил банку с мазью и отставил ее на стол, взял скатку бинта:  
– Ну, мне и не надо, тут, конечно, у меня преимущество… Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя все получилось без этих практик, но ты не девственник?  
Вздохнув, Оливио поднял руки, и Робертино стал обматывать его торс бинтами.  
– Я сам не знаю, Робертино.  
Лекарь-паладин удивился:  
– Ну как такое можно не знать? Ты, хм, переспал с женщиной и не заметил? Честно говоря, не представляю, как это можно не заметить…  
Оливио промолчал. Очень многозначительно. Робертино тихо охнул и дальше бинтовал его молча. Когда закончил накладывать повязку, закрепил конец бинта и потянулся за бутылкой с зеленой наклейкой с надписью «Отрава!!! Только наружное применение!!!». Откупорил, налил полстакана и протянул ему:  
– Выпей. Не бойся, это просто кальвадос, а наклейка – от дураков вроде Джулио.  
Приняв стакан, Оливио втянул яблочный дух и отпил глоток. Огненное пойло проскочило в желудок и разлилось теплом. Он сделал второй глоток и сказал:  
– Учти, я этого никому тут не рассказывал. Главным образом потому, что самому вспоминать не хотелось. Просто сегодня этот долбанный магик напомнил, и меня накрыло.  
– Дальше меня не пойдет, ты же знаешь, – Робертино плеснул в другой стакан себе, закупорил бутылку и вернул ее на полку. Оливио кивнул: он уже давно знал, что на Робертино во всем можно положиться.  
И рассказал все – и о гардемаринской школе, и о том, как с ним поступил родной отец. Робертино слушал молча, постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Когда Оливио замолчал, Робертино одним махом выпил из своего стакана и сказал с едва заметной злостью:  
– Я знал, что Ийхос Дель Маре – поганое местечко, но чтобы настолько… Недаром отец так легко позволил мне учиться на флотского врача, лишь бы не отправлять меня в гардемаринскую школу. Я-то, дурак, моряком хотел стать. Это уже потом, когда после первого курса выяснилось, что в моряки не гожусь по причине жуткой морской болезни, дядя Ванцетти мне и сказал, мол, хорошо хоть дерьма в гардемаринах не хлебнул, а то было бы обидно, что напрасно.  
Оливио глотнул еще кальвадоса и тихо проговорил:  
– Выходит, они все всё знают – и позволяют этому твориться и дальше?  
– Подозреваю, что не могут ничего сделать. В этой чертовой школе все решения принимает коллегия наставников, даже дядя, несмотря на все свои заслуги, им не указ. Даже король, потому что когда-то Серджио Мореплаватель им вольный лист выписал, мол, король в ваши дела не вступает, лишь бы вы готовили для Фартальи годных мореходов. Традиция, пропади она пропадом.  
Морщась, Оливио допил кальвадос, и стал одеваться. Робертино ему помог – все-таки повязки существенно сковывали, пришлось еще и на ребра компресс наложить.  
– А что касается… хм, девственности, Оливио, то я думаю, что она при тебе и осталась. Насилие не может нарушить настоящего целомудрия. И… хочешь совет?  
– Ну? – Оливио расправил воротник и манжеты, принялся приводить волосы в порядок.  
– Ты бы сходил к Марионелле. Не за тем, за чем к ней кое-кто ходит, а просто поговорить, ну… об этом. Она, думаю, сможет тебе помочь с этим справиться.  
Прозвучал гонг – время ужина. Робертино снял фартук и тоже надел мундир. Оливио вздохнул:  
– Да, наверное, ты прав… Спасибо. И кстати, после ужина помашемся на мечах в зале?  
– Ты с ума сошел? У тебя вся спина в ушибах, какое помашемся? Нет уж.  
– Так мне Манзони велел…  
Робертино рассмеялся:  
– Если ты ему скажешь, что навалял свободно практикующему магу, он тебе это за три тренировки засчитает, и, кстати, даже дознаваться не станет, что да почему, только имя магика спросит. Так что сегодня ты заслужил весь вечер в постели проваляться. Чем я тебе и советую заняться немедленно после ужина.  
Оливио совету последовал, сразу после ужина пошел в спальню, где свалился на кровать и не успел и поворочаться, как сразу заснул без забот и сновидений.


	4. Паладины в отпуске

Паладины в отпуске  
Отпуск – это, можно сказать, заветная мечта каждого паладина. Отпуск – это три недели в году, которые паладин может провести как угодно, где угодно и ни перед кем при этом не отчитываться. Ну, конечно, обеты никуда не деваются и их надо соблюдать даже в отпуске. Но вот остальное… про остальное можно временно забыть. Потому неудивительно, что многие строили на это время самые радужные планы, главным в которых было – оказаться как можно дальше от паладинских казарм, капитана Каброни и тренировочного плаца. И вообще королевского дворца.   
Младшим паладинам отпуск полагался в одно время – главным образом для удобства их наставников, которые получали три недели отдыха от своих подопечных и могли заниматься воспитанием только кадетов (которым как раз отпуск и не полагался, не заслужили еще). Для кадетов наступали тяжелые времена, когда младшие паладины разъезжались кто куда: ведь теперь тренировочные залы и плац поступали в полное распоряжение кадетов, а кадеты – в полное распоряжение наставников. И уж те отрывались вовсю. Благо кадетов было немного.  
Итак, накануне первого дня осени двадцать младших паладинов разного возраста лихорадочно собирались, вытряхивая из сундуков всякий хлам, накопившийся за год, паковали дорожные баулы и обсуждали свои планы. В обеих спальнях младших паладинов стоял шум и гам, и посреди этого шума только один паладин не суетился, не строил особых планов и не обсуждал ничего, а просто валялся на застеленной кровати, закинув руки за голову, а ноги на спинку изножья, и мрачно смотрел в потолок.  
Это был младший паладин Оливио Альбино, и его унылое спокойствие объяснялось попросту тем, что ему было некуда ехать. Он оставался во дворце, как и в прошлом году. И когда его сотоварищи, радостные и сияющие, по одному и по двое покидали спальню, навьюченные своими вещами, он монотонно отвечал им на прощальные слова вежливыми пожеланиями хорошо отдохнуть. Товарищам становилось стыдно, и они торопились поскорее уйти. Так что ближе к вечеру в первой спальне уже никого не было, только лежала в углу большая куча снятого с кроватей белья, а во второй, где жил Оливио, оставался только он. Правда, еще две кровати были не убраны: паладина Робертино и паладина Жоана. Ну, с Робертино-то понятно: он до вечера в университете проторчит, небось еще нагрузят его там заданиями на время отпуска, наверняка стопку книг притащит. Или вообще никуда не поедет, как в прошлом году было, когда Робертино долго колебался, что выбрать – отпуск или практику в больнице у знаменитого хирурга мэтра Пастеля, и в конце концов выбрал практику. А вот почему Жоан не торопится – вот это уже интересно. Он ведь уже целый месяц мечтательно вздыхал и строил планы на эти заветные три недели.  
Оливио вздохнул, полез в карман и достал сложенный в четыре раза казенный конверт из серой бумаги, вынул из него письмо с печатями королевской учетной палаты, покрутил в руках, да и бросил на кровать.  
Скрипнула дверь, и в спальне появился Робертино. Как Оливио и предугадал – со стопкой книг и пачкой каких-то брошюр под мышкой, которые он ссыпал на свою кровать.  
– Привет, Оливио, – сказал он, снимая мундир и вешая на крючок.   
Оливио в ответ вяло махнул рукой и, не вставая, спросил:  
– Ты что, опять на практику остаешься?  
– Да нет, я подумал и решил, что надо бы и домой съездить, я там три года не был. Вот заданий надавали… Придется все это с собой волочь. А ты как?  
Не успел Оливио и ответить, как в коридоре раздался шум, и через несколько секунд в спальню ввалился младший паладин Жоан Дельгадо и с ним – высокий, худой мужчина с длинной косой соломенных волос, бородкой и в красно-черной мантии армейского боевого мага, с большой сумкой через плечо.  
– О, а я думал, что тут уже никого нет, – сказал Жоан. – Привет, парни. Знакомьтесь – мой брат Джорхе, боевой маг его величества. Джорхе, это мои друзья, Робертино и Оливио. Ну, я тебе о них рассказывал.  
Джорхе вежливо поклонился, с любопытством глядя на паладинов. Робертино ответил тем же, Оливио, по-прежнему не вставая, отсалютовал ему по-паладински.  
– Очень приятно познакомиться, сеньоры паладины, – сказал маг.   
– Взаимно, мэтр Джорхе, – Робертино улыбнулся. – Жоан тоже о вас много рассказывал.   
Жоан прошел к своей кровати, Джорхе сел на скамью у дверей. Вытащив из-под кровати свой сундук, Жоан его раскрыл и принялся вываливать все, что было там, на кровать, кое-что запихивая в дорожную сумку. И попутно жаловался на жизнь:  
– Съездили в отпуск, называется… Ну вы вообще представляете, какая это засада?! Вместо нормального отпуска нам придется вытаскивать из задницы этого идиота Микаэло!!! Вместо того, чтоб поехать домой, трескать виноград и персики, валяться на берегу Сальмы и ловить форель, мы должны ехать в эту трижды проклятую глушь, в эту жопу мира, эту варварскую Планину, и разбираться с той кучей дерьма, которую наш обожаемый долбанутый братец там наворотил!!!   
Жоан в сердцах засунул в рот большую конфету, найденную в сундуке, и яростно заработал челюстями, хрустя орехами начинки.  
Робертино и Оливио сочувственно вздохнули, Джорхе подергал себя за косу и возвел глаза к потолку:  
– И ведь это не в первый раз, сеньоры… и даже не во второй…   
– В прошлый раз он вляпался хотя бы в родной Фарталье, – буркнул Жоан. – Всего-то бате пришлось умасливать судью и градоначальника в каком-то занюханном городишке в Орсинье, забыл, как он там называется… Умасливать, чтоб этого шута фасолевого из тамошней тюрьмы выпустили, куда он загремел за то, что на винной ярмарке наклюкался как свинья позорная и побил все бочки, доказывая, что орсинское вино – моча по сравнению с нашим сальмийским лагримас ду соль. Ну оно, конечно, правда… но бочки-то было зачем ломать? Батя тогда тысячу триста реалов только за сами бочки выложил – за какие-то сраные бочки, мать их расперетак!!! Тысячу триста реалов!!! Мое, гадский еж, месячное жалованье!!! А еще вина пропало к хренам на восемь тысяч, и штраф, не говоря уже о взятках. Столько денег ухнуло к чертям горбатым, и всё из-за одного-единственного дубоголового полудурка! Одно только орсинское баловство Микаэло нашей семье в целых три эскудо обошлось!!! Да сам Микаэло столько за всю жизнь не заработает, потому как дурак беспросветный!!!  
На брата Микаэло Жоан жаловался не впервые. Робертино и Оливио знали, что семейству Дельгадо, небогатым сеньорам домена Кастель Дельгадо, сильно не повезло с наследничком. Волей богов старший сын Джорхе оказался магом, а значит, по уложениям о наследовании короля Амадео Справедливого, домен наследовать не мог. А третьего сына, Жоана, определили в паладины, потому что традиция, всегда так было, что кто-нибудь из Дельгадо в каждом поколении по прямой линии уходил либо в паладины, либо в инквизицию. А едва Жоан прошел посвящение и пути назад уже совсем не осталось, как у Микаэло что-то в голове перемкнуло, и тут-то вся его дурь и проявилась в полный рост. Старый дон Дельгадо уже двадцать раз пожалел, что поторопился с Жоановым паладинством, и что не отправил в паладины Микаэло – того б там уму-разуму бы научили. Вся надежда оставалась только на дочку Аньес, на удивление рассудительную и умную для своих шестнадцати лет. Дон Дельгадо давно уже пытался испросить у короля разрешение исключить из наследования Микаэло и отправить того в монастырь или в армию (если его туда возьмут), а наследницей сделать Аньес. Король не хотел нарушать законный порядок наследования, но старый Дельгадо не оставлял надежды все-таки этого добиться. А сам лишить наследства старшего сына он не мог по внутренним законам провинции Сальма.  
– Одна только надежда, что уж теперь-то король все-таки удовлетворит отцово прошение, – со вздохом сказал мэтр Джорхе. – Если окажется, что Микаэло в Планине наделал что-то политическое… или, не приведите боги, еще что похуже… По церковной части, например…   
–Так вы еще сами не знаете, что случилось? – Робертино тоже выдвинул из-под кровати сундук и открыл его.  
– В том и дело, что толком не знаем, – опять вздохнул маг. – Все, что нам известно – это что его там поймали в спальне дочки тамошнего князя. С какими-то отягчающими обстоятельствами. А потом он попытался сбежать… И при этом вроде бы развалил какую-то часовню.  
Жоан поднял руки к потолку:  
– О Дева, свет не видывал еще такого идиота… даже кадет Джулио – и тот поумнее будет!  
При этих словах сунувшийся было в дверь спальни упомянутый Джулио быстро исчез, так что заметил его только Робертино. А еще он заметил, что Джулио прижимает к левой половине лица окровавленный платок.   
– А что вообще Микаэло в Планине делал? – поинтересовался Оливио, все так же лежа на кровати.  
– Путешествовал, идиот… Он у нас себя великим путешественником возомнил… Книг про путешествия начитался и сам решил прославиться, дубина самшитовая… – Жоан выгреб остатки барахла из сундука и теперь с недоумением рассматривал узорчатые женские чулки, которые он только что вынул из бумажного пакета с розовой ленточкой. – Хм… а это у меня откуда… и чье? По-моему, они даже ненадеванные… Пошутил кто-то по-глупому, что ли…  
– Забыл разве? Ты же сам говорил, что просил кого-то из фрейлин купить модные чулки сестре в подарок! – с укором напомнил ему Оливио.  
Жоан обрадовался, положил чулки обратно в пакет и завязал ленточку:  
– А, точно, я же собирался Аньес подарок ко дню рожденья сделать. Спасибо, что напомнил, а то из-за придурка Микаэло всё из головы вылетело… Эх, и Аньес же, наверное, очень расстроилась… только одни боги знают, увижусь ли я с ней или по почте слать придется… Ух, доберусь я только до Микаэло, уж я его в бараний рог скручу, уж я ему таких люлей навешаю, что всю дурь выбью!  
– Увы, Жоан, как по мне, дури у него на нас всех с избытком хватит, – мрачно усмехнулся Джорхе. – Проще убить.  
– Да ты что, он хоть и дурак, но брат же все-таки. На такое я не пойду! – возмутился Жоан.  
– Да я тоже, но вот насчет заколдовать его как-нибудь – это надо подумать. А точно. Превратить бы его в статую на месяц, и пусть в гостиной постоит в наказание. Я как раз недавно такое заклинание освоил, – мечтательно сказал Джорхе. – Оно, правда, кратковременное, но, думаю, если поправить в схеме нужный вектор, перенаправить немножко поток силы, внести петлю жизни и подключить поток маны от какого-нибудь амулета-накопителя… для начала на мышах потренироваться…  
– А попробуй, в самом деле. Бате, зуб даю, идея понравится. По крайней мере, пока Микаэло будет изображать статую, он никакой дури точно не наделает, – Жоан покидал кое-что из вещей в сумку, остальное свалил обратно в сундук и задвинул его под кровать. – Ну, мы пошли. Счастливо оставаться… и пожелайте нам удачи!  
– Удачи! – хором сказали Робертино и Оливио.   
Джорхе поклонился им на прощанье. Жоан подошел к нему, тот положил руку ему на плечо, и они оба исчезли в телепорте.  
Робертино вздохнул:  
– Да уж… Слушай, Оливио, а ты-то сам никуда не едешь? Как и в прошлый раз?  
– А куда мне ехать? – все еще лежа на кровати, мрачно ответил паладин. – К папаше родному? Да спасите боги!!!   
– Но ты же хотел все-таки родню по матери навестить. Ты сам же говорил, что никогда их не видел. Запрос подавал в Кестальское управление учетной палаты…  
Вместо ответа Оливио взял с кровати все еще валяющееся там письмо, скомкал его и бросил Робертино. Тот поймал, развернул.  
Это был ответ Кестальского управления королевской учетной палаты на запрос паладина Оливио Альбино по поводу розыска семьи Альбино (сеньора Педро Альбино, сеньоры Ины Альбино и сеньориты Луисы Альбино). Робертино пробежал его глазами:  
«Сим уведомляем, что по вашему запросу выяснено следующее: домен Каса ди Альбино, из коего происходит упомянутая вами донья Лаура Мона Вальяверде, урожденная Альбино, расположен в Верхней Кесталье, близ города Пассеринья. Однако домен последние пять лет значится выморочным. В текущем списке дворянства Кестальи представители семейства Альбино не числятся. В храмовых погребальных метриках города Пассеринья за 1234 год указаны следующие носители фамилии Альбино: дон Педро Леон Альбино и донья Ина Сора Альбино и Делья. Погибли во время Пассеринского землетрясения в 1234 году и погребены на кладбище Пассериньи. Местонахождение сеньориты Луисы Марии Альбино с того времени неизвестно. Имение Каса ди Альбино в 1236 году переведено под временный протекторат наместника Кестальи графа Сальваро до обнаружения наследников или наследниц».  
– Сочувствую… Шесть лет назад, получается… И ты до сих пор ничего не знал?  
– Вот именно. Может, папаше и сообщили тогда, что родственники покойной жены погибли, но мне он ничего не сказал. Да он мне вообще о родне по матери никогда ничего не говорил, я знал только, что у меня есть родной дядя и кузина. Понимаешь… он ведь на маме женился по приказу короля. И никогда ее не любил, потому что она из бедных верхнекестальских дворян, всего приданого у нее было – маленькая шкатулка с украшениями. Дорогими, но это все, что она имела.  
Робертино подошел к кровати Оливио и сел на соседнюю. Отдал ему расправленное письмо. Тот письмо сложил, сунул в конверт и спрятал в карман. Полез за воротник, достал амулет Девы, привешенный на ту же цепочку, что и паладинский медальон, и показал другу:  
– Глянь, какая красота. Это мамин…  
Робертино осторожно взял подвеску, поднес к глазам. Кулон, попав под луч вечернего солнца, бьющего в окно, вспыхнул россыпью искр: золотой акант был выложен небольшими, но очень чистыми алмазами по краю, а в середине искрился звездчатый рубин размером с крупную горошину. Паладин вернул амулет товарищу, тот спрятал его за воротник.  
– Очень старая вещь, еще до короля Амадео сделанная, – сказал Робертино. – Каса ди Альбино… хм… Верхняя Кесталья… Не припомню никого из них и никакой их близкой родни, но я вообще генеалогию верхнекестальских семей плохо знаю, никогда особенно не интересовался. Отец лучше знает, наверное. Слушай, Оливио… а поезжай со мной. Во-первых, это, смею надеяться, приятнее, чем тут торчать, а во-вторых, отец мой тебе, уверен, помочь сможет лучше, чем чинуши из учетной канцелярии.   
Оливио аж сел на кровати:  
– Ты… серьезно?  
– Более чем. Так что ты давай, собирайся, а я пойду посмотрю, что там с идиотом Джулио, он только что сюда заглядывал с окровавленной мордой.  
Джулио для разнообразия проявил сообразительность и уже ждал Робертино в его лекарской каморке.   
– Что там у тебя опять уже? – устало спросил Робертино, приступая к мытью рук.  
Джулио промямлил сквозь платок:  
– Тренировался.  
– Ты? Тренировался? – не поверил Робертино. Кадет Джулио был известен потрясающей ленью, которой уступала даже его знаменитая глупость. Поверить в то, что Джулио самостоятельно и без принуждения мог прилагать хоть какие-то усилия хоть к чему-то, кроме безделья, было крайне сложно.  
– Угу… Мы с Карло три ночи в часовне по два часа провели. Молились! – с гордостью сказал кадет. Робертино хмыкнул, стряхнул руки над умывальником и подошел к нему, отобрал платок.  
На левой щеке, левой скуле и возле левого глаза у Джулио красовалась россыпь мелких порезов.  
Вздохнув, Робертино взял банку с обеззараживающей настойкой, цапнул с подноса щипцы и из коробки с бинтами – тампон, и принялся протирать ранки и смывать кровь. Джулио заскулил.  
– Молились, стало быть. Ну, это меня как раз не удивляет: молиться – это не отжиматься и не мечом махать. Вот только что-то мне подсказывает, что и молиться как следует тебе тоже лень. И это не объясняет, что у тебя с лицом.  
– Ну, мы молились… как паладин Теодоро говорит, – жалобно сказал Джулио. – Если, говорит, по ночам молиться, то будешь заклинания сбивать… Вот мы и молились… А потом мы пошли в «Драконий клык» и попросили одного такого студента из мажеской академии, чтоб потренироваться в этом. Мы ему пять реалов дали, а то он не хотел.  
– Еще бы…– Робертино закончил смывать кровь и начал накладывать на порезы заживляющую мазь. – Забесплатно с вами связаться может только такой же дурак, как и вы. Я так понимаю, вы уломали его кастовать на вас боевые заклятия в четверть силы, в том числе и «Фейскую Цирюльню»? И у тебя, как обычно, ничего не получилось.  
Кадет возмущенно вякнул:  
– У меня получилось!!! Почти… Ну то есть как… Карло всё сбил, а я только три каста, а четвертый как-то… ну… промахнулся. Три феечки все-таки до меня долетели. Ну и вот.  
– Ну надо же, – удивился Робертино, стараясь не хихикать. – Кадет Джулио сумел сбить три каста из четырех! Где-то дракон издох, не иначе. Не, ну это, конечно, похвально и большой успех, особенно для тебя. Мне только одно интересно: а что ж это ты не тренировался здесь, под присмотром наставников? С чего вдруг тебя понесло на стороне развлекаться?  
Джулио всхлипнул:  
   
– Вчера капитан сказал, что если мы с Карло не сможем к Новолетию догнать остальных, он нас страшно накажет… Сказал, что нас публично выпорют, на месяц мундиры снимут и мы только и будем делать, что сортиры в казарме мыть и всем обувь чистить, и конюшни тоже… И вообще назвал нас баранами и позором Паладинского Корпуса, а потом пригрозил, что уж обязательно добьется, чтоб нас в монастырь отправили, потому что паладинами мы не станем, а вечно в кадетах нас держать он не будет. А я не хочу-у-у в монасты-ы-ырь, там совсе-е-ем тоска-а-а… – и Джулио зарыдал.  
– Вот знаешь, Джулио, мне тебя почему-то совсем не жалко, – жестко сказал Робертино. – Ты сам виноват. Если бы ты не ленился, не валял дурака, а устав соблюдал и как следует занимался, то ты бы в «бараны» не попал. И страшное наказание, а уж тем более монастырь, тебе бы не грозили.  
– Тебе хорошо-о, – ныл Джулио. – Ты сразу-у все мог, ты же сильный, ты же девственник… а я не-е-ет…  
Робертино только глаза ладонью закрыл и головой покачал, а Оливио, который уже давно стоял в дверях и слушал, сказал:  
– Ну ты и дурак, Джулио. Никто не может все и сразу. Я когда сюда попал, был доходягой похуже тебя, а к лету я уже по Королевской лестнице мог взбежать, не останавливаясь. Это что касается силы. А что до остального – так Жоан и Бласко, к примеру, вон тоже не девственники, но это им не мешает магикам вваливать при необходимости и все умения паладинские осваивать. Работать просто над собой надо как следует. А не балду пинать, как ты. Ничего, вот с завтрашнего дня наставники за вас крепко возьмутся, с утра до вечера будете в зале и на плацу вкалывать. А по вечерам еще у Теодоро духовные практики отрабатывать.   
Джулио только сильнее заплакал, и Робертино на него рявкнул:  
– Хватит реветь, сейчас вся мазь слезет и шрамы потом останутся. У тебя выбор теперь небольшой: или паладином стать, или в монастырь со строгим уставом на всю жизнь. Вот и думай, что тебе важнее – продолжать лентяйствовать, чтоб потом до конца дней одну ячменную кашу с луком жрать, в лыковых сандалиях и власянице ходить, и молиться с утра до вечера, или все-таки паладином сделаться. А нам некогда с тобой панькаться, мы в отпуск едем.   
Кадет, всхлипывая, ушел. Робертино прибрал в каморке, запер ее на ключ, и они с Оливио наконец-то покинули казармы, получили у своих наставников Кавалли и Манзони подписанные отпускные свидетельства, а в конюшне – двух верховых лошадей, и поехали на столичную станцию магических телепортов.   
Как паладины, они имели полное право пользоваться королевской службой магических сообщений бесплатно, другое дело, что телепорты вели далеко не во все места, а только в крупные города.   
Королевская служба магических сообщений была основана всего лет двадцать пять назад, во всяком случае упорядоченной и централизованной магической связи до того не было. А уж тем более станций магических телепортов. Нынешний король, подавив восстание в Орсинье, славной тем, что тамошние дворяне вечно норовили взбунтоваться, чуть им покажется, что их в чем-то ущемили, решил, что для лучшего управления таким большим государством, как Фарталья (шутка ли, двадцать четыре провинции, две заморских территории и пять протекторатов!), требуются быстрая, надежная связь, много магов и всеобщая грамотность населения. Ну и хорошие дороги, разумеется. И за каких-то десять лет король этого добился. Начал со всеобщего образования. В больших городах население было почти поголовно грамотным, но в маленьких и уж тем более в сельской местности с этим всё было очень плохо, так что король повелел понастроить везде, особенно по селам, начальные школы, и начал платить учителям из казны. После чего издал указ, которым приравнял непосещение обязательной трехклассной школы к преступлению, караемому штрафом от ста реалов серебром. В школах этих по королевскому приказу учили читать и писать на фартальском языке, а там, где в ходу были другие языки – еще и на местных (что, в общем-то, было довольно несложно, так как почти все местные языки Фартальи происходили из той же древней таллы, что и собственно фартальский язык, кроме ингарийского языка и мартиниканского чаматля), а также арифметике, истории и географии Фартальи. Причем потом ученики должны были сдавать экзамены по всем этим предметам. Без этого нельзя было поступить ни в какое другое учебное заведение, и уж тем более сделаться хотя бы даже деревенским писарем. Затем король создал королевскую почту, с вакансиями для выпускников мажеских школ и академий, а потом и вовсе учредил королевские стипендии для будущих магов. Так он привлек на учебу, а потом на службу, много тех, кто раньше был вынужден учиться магии частным образом и потом полжизни своим учителям отрабатывать. А потом король вообще запретил частную мажескую практику без лицензии, заставив таким образом всех магов зарегистрироваться и получить разрешение. Когда на королевской службе появилось достаточно много хороших магов, создали еще и службу магических перемещений, и открыли отделения во всех крупных городах страны. Стоило это очень дорого, очень многим не по карману, зато теперь король в случае необходимости легко мог перебросить армию в любую провинцию, что и отбило у окраинных дворян охоту вспоминать старые добрые времена и устраивать рокоши и бунты, а у неспокойных соседей – желание отщипнуть от фартальского пирога.  
Сальвария, столица Сальварского графства и заодно провинции Кесталья, станцию телепортов имела, так что путь для двух младших паладинов предстоял короткий: всего-то доехать от центральной площади Сальварии в собственно Кастель Сальваро, резиденцию графов-наместников. До заката должны управиться, часа три на дорогу.  
Выйдя из большого павильона, где была устроена станция, паладины оказались на обширной площади, мощеной известняковыми плитами, и в глаза им сразу ударил свет низкого солнца. Оливио от неожиданности аж вздрогнул. Робертино остановился у входа в павильон, держа своего коня за уздечку, прищурившись, посмотрел в закатную сторону. Тронул за локоть товарища:  
– Смотри, отсюда видны острова Кольяри. Матушка моя оттуда родом…  
Оливио поднес ладонь к глазам козырьком. Верно, площадь одним краем обрывалась куда-то вниз и была огорожена балюстрадой. Вдали виднелось море, и в нем, черные на фоне низкого закатного солнца, изогнутой цепью протянулись острова архипелага Кольяри. Значит, там, внизу, невидная отсюда, на побережье вдоль гор Монтесальвари лежит его малая родина, провинция Плайясоль. Так близко – и так далеко, даже странно.  
Оливио отвернулся, оглянулся вокруг. Площадь была вытянута, по бокам стояли городская ратуша, здание королевской канцелярии провинции Кесталья, большой храм и еще несколько зданий явно общественного вида. По сторонам от балюстрады с видом на море спускались лестницы. И всё это было построено из белого известняка.  
– Красиво как, – вздохнул Оливио. Робертино только гордо улыбнулся. Все-таки Сальвария по праву считалась не только одним из старейших городов королевства, но и одним из красивейших.  
– Ну, поехали, нам до заката надо добраться до Кастель Сальваро.  
Они свернули на одну из прилегающих улиц и поехали по отличной мощеной дороге сначала вниз, а потом вверх, потом опять вниз и снова вверх. Оливио не уставал крутить головой, рассматривая пейзажи. По левую руку вздымались высокие горы Верхней Кестальи, по правую в просветах меж горных склонов Внешней Гряды Монтесальвари иной раз мелькало море. Сама дорога шла через небольшие зеленые долины, укрытые садами, виноградниками и россыпью узких каналов с холодной водой с гор. Дышалось легко, очень уж чистый был тут воздух.  
– Послушай, Оливио… ты сказал, что твой отец женился против своей воли, – осторожно спросил Робертино, убедившись, что друг пришел в хорошее расположение духа. – Но как? Он же все-таки тогда был уже графом Вальяверде, сам себе голова…  
– А, это…– Оливио не расстроился и охотно ответил. – Видишь ли… насколько мне известно, папаша в молодые годы вляпался в тот самый заговор против короля, Мятеж Дельпонте. Его величество тогда был очень молод, но уже крут, и многим знатным дворянам это не нравилось. Ну ты знаешь – Орсинское восстание, рокош Вальди, ну и еще по мелочи. После того, как маркиз Орсино сложил голову на плахе за государственную измену, многие на время утихомирились, но затаили некоторую грубость и решили, что надо короля сместить и на трон посадить его брата-бастарда Сильвио.  
Робертино кивнул. Он, конечно, знал эту историю. Официально в хрониках о Мятеже Дельпонте было написано немного и очень сухо: кто руководил, чего хотели, что из всего этого вышло и как покарали заговорщиков. Хотели понятно чего – отменить введенные королем «дворянские» налоги. Как же так – раньше дворяне никаких налогов не платили, а теперь изволь, за землю заплати, за торговлю тоже, и еще и военную подать! Король уперся, недовольное дворянство тоже. И началось… Граф Сальваро рассказывал своим детям обо всем куда подробнее, чем написано в хрониках. Сальваро всегда были верными вассалами королевского рода, и неудивительно, что, спасаясь от мятежа, юный король Амадео Пятый приехал именно в Кесталью, в Сальварию, которую и объявил своей временной резиденцией. Тогда заговорщики попытались на трон посадить королевского бастарда Сильвио, которого считали дурачком, легко поддающимся манипуляциям. А тот взял да и обыграл их: вступил в Корпус паладинов, сразу все обеты принес. И заявил, мол, что его долг – государственную измену пресечь и изменников покарать. И начал карать. Половину заговорщиков перебил, кое-кто из них испугался и побежал к королю на поклон, каяться и рассказывать, что, мол, они не виноваты, это все герцог Дельпонте. А герцогу Дельпонте уже деваться было некуда – слишком далеко зашел. Он таки убил Сильвио, а потом взял да и объявил себя королем. Кончилось это, конечно, предсказуемо плохо для Дельпонте: герцога в итоге казнили, его сыновей и племянников, замешанных в измене, тоже, а домен и титул передали его племяннику-бастарду, которого семья как раз собиралась было упрятать в монастырь, потому как сестрица герцога прижила сына от простого оруженосца, такой позор!.. Понятное дело, этот самый бастард был вовек королю благодарен и верен. Вот тогда-то король и заработал прозвание «Суровый».  
– Хм, но отец ничего не говорил о том, чтоб граф Вальяверде как-то был в этом замешан.  
– Так его потому и не казнили, что он, в общем-то, не успел в этом как следует замешаться. Когда старый Дельпонте королем себя объявил, то тут же назначил себе министров да генералов, и мой папаша, сам того не ожидая, вдруг сделался министром иностранных дел. Поскольку папаша был не дурак, он тут же понял, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Конечно, король ему очень не нравился, но так далеко заходить в этих делах он тоже не собирался. Так что он взял да и сбежал прямиком к королю, и сдал всех заговорщиков, начиная с Дельпонте и заканчивая какими-то столь же мелкими пешками, как и он, только не такими шустрыми и сообразительными, – поморщился Оливио. – Как сам понимаешь, этого всего папаша мне, само собой, не рассказывал, это я уже потом узнал, когда капитана расспросил о тех временах. Он тогда придворным паладином был, в личной охране короля состоял, много чего видел, еще больше слышал, и все хорошо помнит.  
Робертино очень удивился. Представить себе Каброни, откровенничающего на подобные темы с простым младшим паладином, было практически невозможно.  
– Ну надо же, с чего это Каброни тебе вообще на такие вопросы отвечал?   
– Ну… он же меня в корпус принимал. Мне тогда ему пришлось всё рассказать, ну, почти все, без особых подробностей, – Оливио помрачнел. – Так что за такую откровенность он был должен мне несколько ответов на мои вопросы. И когда я захотел спросить, он ответил. Правда, потом послал сортир мыть – чтоб я не заносился, как он сказал.  
– Хе, вполне в его стиле, – хмыкнул Робертино. – Понятно. Итак, граф Вальяверде поспешил выразить его величеству свою лояльность, а потом что было?  
– А его величество и сказал, мол, ценю верность, но лучше б вы, дон Вальяверде, ее раньше проявили. Так что извольте пройти в темницу и ожидать решения своей судьбы. А потом король и объявил ему, что в виде особой милости прощает ему его прегрешения и велит жениться на даме, какую ему сам выберет. И выбрал девицу Альбино, одну из фрейлин. А почему именно ее – знает только сам король, а к нему с таким вопросом, как ты понимаешь, я не пойду. Может, тоже в наказание…  
– Да уж, – вздохнул Робертино. Он догадывался, какие соображения могли руководить королем. Брак с девицей из семьи без какого-либо влияния и связей ничем и никак не усилил позиции графа Вальяверде, не принес ему никакого важного союза, никакой политической выгоды, и даже более того – надолго вывел его из политической игры.   
– В любом случае, этот брак не сделал мою мать счастливой. Она больше никогда не увидела своих родных, и даже в Кесталье после свадьбы никогда не была. Я помню, она часто смотрела на горы с такой тоской… даже страшно становилось. Может, от тоски она и умерла, когда мне семь лет было. А может, и не от тоски, – Оливио помрачнел еще сильнее. – Один раз я спросил у папаши, отчего она умерла. Он ударил меня и запретил об этом впредь спрашивать. Мне было двенадцать лет тогда. И знаешь… мне кажется, что он испугался этого моего вопроса.  
Робертино сочувственно кивнул, и дальше они ехали молча, пока не доехали до Кастель Сальваро.  
Родовой замок владетелей Сальварского графства и потомственных наместников Кестальи, сложенный из местного известняка, стоял на взгорке, над узкой зеленой долиной и небольшим озером, и был довольно велик: стена с восемью башнями, огромный донжон и четыре квадратных башни вокруг него, соединенные крытыми переходами. Над этим торжеством сливочно-белого камня царили красные черепичные крыши, и на каждой башне – флаги рода Сальваро, черно-белые с двумя зелеными ветками шалфея, идущими к верхним углам.  
– Красивый у вас замок, – с уважением сказал Оливио. Его родной замок, Кастель Вальяверде, тоже был неплох, но Оливио казалось, что слишком уж мрачен. Может быть, дело в материале – Кастель Вальяверде был сложен из красного кирпича и серого гранита.  
Еще в столице, со станции магических сообщений Робертино отправил домой письмо, и теперь его встречали: на площадке перед воротами стояли четверо отцовых оруженосцев с поднятыми пиками и в гербовых кафтанах, отсалютовавшие паладинам, когда те проезжали мимо них. Робертино ответил им паладинским салютом, Оливио, помедлив, тоже. А за воротами, в мощеном известняковыми плитами дворе, Робертино ожидала вся мужская часть семейства Сальваро: сам дон Роберто Сальваро, старший сын и наследник графа Хосе, второй сын Марио, младший сын Хайме и внук графа Доминико. Старшие братья – одинаково рослые, стройные, смуглые и черноглазые, а вот сам граф – коренастый, ростом чуть выше Робертино, да и по всему похоже было, что Хайме и Доминико, когда вырастут, тоже такими же будут. И глаза у них были такие же синие, как у дона Сальваро и Робертино.   
Спешившись, Робертино поклонился графу, Оливио поспешил сделать то же самое, оставшись в трех шагах позади.  
Дон Сальваро поклонился в ответ, и Робертино, выпрямившись, бросился ему в объятия. Тут же на него навалились и остальные, и двор заполнился громкими приветствиями:  
– Как я рад вас всех видеть!!! – радостно орал Робертино, обнимаясь со всеми по очереди. Оливио смотрел на это, раскрыв рот: странно было видеть такое бурное проявление эмоций от обычно уравновешенного товарища.  
– Добро пожаловать домой, сынок!!! – тискал его за плечи старый граф со слезами на глазах.  
– Ну ты и вымахал, Роберто! – благодушно хлопал его по спине Хосе, который был выше его на голову.  
– Прямо хоть картину с тебя пиши! – восхищался Марио, и Оливио заметил, что у того черный кафтан с белыми кантами заляпан краской.  
– Какой у тебя мундир красивый, я тоже хочу такой!!! – скакал вокруг Робертино десятилетний Хайме, а семилетний Доминико молча и сосредоточенно пытался отстегнуть с перевязи паладинский меч (безуспешно). Дядю Роберто он толком и не помнил, потому на дядю ему было плевать, вот меч – совсем другое дело!  
Выплеснув чувства, семейство Сальваро наконец обратило внимание и на Оливио. Робертино подвел друга к отцу и сказал:  
– Паладин Оливио Альбино, мой друг. Оливио, это – мой отец, граф Роберто Луис Сальваро, мой брат Хосе Блас, мой брат Марио Рафаэль, мой брат Хайме Антуан и мой племянник Доминико Гуго,– официально представил он родственников. А ведь еще в самом замке, в зале, представлять матушку, невестку, племянницу и сестру… Хоть бы Оливио не запутался, кого как зовут.  
Оливио поклонился:  
– Очень рад знакомству, уважаемые дон Сальваро, сеньоры Сальваро!  
Услышав фамилию Оливио, граф взглянул на него с любопытством, но ничего не сказал. Напрямую спрашивать у паладинов, из каких семей они происходят и кто их родители, всегда считалось неприличным.  
– Добро пожаловать в Кастель Сальваро, сеньор Альбино, – сказал только граф. – Друзьям моего сына здесь всегда будут рады. А теперь идемте, нас ждут дамы.  
В гостином зале все повторилось, и причем почти так же бурно: матушка, донья Маргарита Сальваро, высокая, по-прежнему стройная и красивая, несмотря на свои пятьдесят лет и пять детей, обняла Робертино и заплакала:  
– Как же ты вырос, о боги, подумать только… такой красавец стал…   
Невестка, Кармина, обнимать его не стала – приличия не позволяют – но и она была очень рада его видеть. А сестра-близнец Алисия наоборот, на приличия наплевала и вовсю целовала Робертино. Вокруг радостно прыгала десятилетняя племянница Леа. Оливио скромненько стоял в стороне, ожидая, когда накал страстей спадет, и его представят и дамам.  
Дамам Оливио тоже понравился, как и графу, это Робертино сразу понял.   
За ужином младшие Сальваро только и делали, что расспрашивали Робертино о паладинской жизни, на что он отвечал довольно однозначно, даже Алисия немножко обиделась – мол, и в письмах мало паладинскую жизнь описывал, и при личной встрече говорить не хочет. Доминико, лишенный возможности добраться до паладинского меча (сидел на коленях у матери, Кармины), жадными глазами смотрел на сверкающий в свете светильников золотой акант на дядином плече. И вполне очевидно завидовал сестре – ведь Леа позволили сесть прямо рядом с Робертино, и она то и дело его обнимала и целовала со всей детской непосредственностью, а мечом и мундиром, к великой досаде Доминико, не интересовалась совсем!  
Робертино выдохнул только поздним вечером, когда слуги провели его и Оливио в верхние покои, где паладинам приготовили комнаты. Собственно, это были покои самого Робертино, где он жил до того, как стал паладином, только теперь там поселили обоих друзей. Робертино даже не стал осматривать свои бывшие комнаты, так устал. Сил хватило только на то, чтоб помыться и залезть под стеганое шерстяное одеяло. 

По привычке, въевшейся в них за три с лишним года в паладинском корпусе, парни проснулись рано, еще только-только светало. Робертино вылез из-под теплого одеяла, пошел в мыльню и только отвернув старинный кран на умывальнике, вспомнил, что здесь не королевский дворец со всеми удобствами, здесь истопник только по вечерам котел нагревает. За ночь вода успела остыть. Впрочем, холодные умывания были делом привычным. Согнав остатки сна, молодой паладин надел старые штаны, тренировочные башмаки и рубашку, стукнул в дверь комнаты Оливио:  
– Подъем!  
Из-за двери донеслось:  
– Какое «подъем», я раньше тебя умыться успел, – дверь открылась, и на пороге оказался одетый точно так же Оливио. – Здесь можно где-нибудь пробежаться?   
– Само собой. Думаешь, меня до корпуса тут в коробочке с ватой держали? – хмыкнул Робертино. – У Сальваро суровое воспитание.  
Они сбежали по галерее вниз, на широкую стену замка, и остановились, глядя на море, видное в просвет между двух горных склонов.  
– Вот каждый день я видел отсюда море, – сказал Робертино. – И страстно хотел стать моряком. Но боги распорядились иначе, и я теперь думаю – оно и к лучшему.  
Он перевел взгляд на стену. Между зубцами наружной стороны и балюстрадой внутренней по стене шла дорожка в четыре фута шириной. Робертино топнул по ней, проверяя, нет ли росы, не будет ли скользко.  
– Будешь бежать – смотри под ноги. Иногда сюда доползают улитки, можно поскользнуться.  
И он рванул вперед. Оливио побежал следом, и очень скоро перестал мерзнуть, хотя поначалу, когда он вышел на стену, у него зуб на зуб не попадал.  
Улитки действительно попадались, и один раз он все-таки на них наступил, нога поехала в сторону, но паладин не упал, быстро выровнял движение и после того стал внимательнее смотреть под ноги. Робертино на улиток не наступил ни разу.  
Обежав весь замок по стенам, друзья снова поднялись на галерею и потом в верхние комнаты. Растираясь в мыльне мокрым холодным полотенцем, Оливио спросил:  
– Я понимаю, это не очень-то вежливо спрашивать… но почему тебя отправили в паладины? Или ты сам захотел?  
Прежде чем ответить, Робертино опрокинул на себя большой ковш холодной воды, потом набросил на голову полотенце и старательно вытер волосы. И только потом сказал:  
– Сам же знаешь – во многих семьях младших сыновей или внуков отправляют в паладины или в монастырь. Хотя… это не про нашу семью. Отец в состоянии нас всех обеспечить наследством, и дело не в этом. Моя матушка в юности была послушницей в монастыре Девы. Полные обеты принести не успела, но готовилась… а потом на каком-то празднике храмовом увидела отца. И влюбились они друг в друга без памяти, прямо как в старинных балладах. Настоятельница отпустила ее, но с условием, что взамен кто-то из ее детей должен будет посвятить жизнь Деве. Так что кому-то из нас все равно пришлось бы – с такими обетами не шутят. Когда выяснилось, что моряком мне не быть, отец мне напомнил об этом мамином обещании и спросил, не хочу ли я уйти в паладины вместо Хайме. Поначалу-то отец с мамой именно его, как самого младшего, хотели во исполнение обета Деве посвятить. Я подумал…. И согласился. Как-то жалко было Хайме – он тогда был совсем мелким и много болел, мы все думали, что вырастет слабым и болезненным. А если так, то останется ему только в монастырь, а не в паладины. Такой жизни я ему бы не хотел, так что решил материн обет исполнить сам. Она уж много раз говорила, что жалеет о том, что не осталась монахиней, и что кому-то из нас за ее обеты придется отдуваться… но… я думаю – зря. Тогда бы ведь и нас никого не было. Ни Хосе, ни Марио, ни меня и Хайме с Алисией… И Доминико с Леа тоже.  
Оливио кивнул, ничего не говоря. Да и что тут скажешь.  
Они оделись в еще с вечера принесенные слугами кестальские кафтаны, удобные, приталенные, с широкими полами до колен, из мягкого сукна. Робертино привычно подогнал его под свой размер шнуровкой на боках, а в плечах кафтан отлично сел. Видимо, отцовский принесли, а вот Оливио подобрали что-то явно из гардероба братца Марио – тот по фигуре был похож, такой же стройный, высокий и тонкокостный. Покрутив шеей в непривычном воротнике-стойке, Оливио сказал:  
– Хм, а мне нравится ваша кестальская мода. Чего б нам наши мундиры по такому образцу не делали… вечно зимой шея мерзнет, даже несмотря на форменный шарф… Ну, пробежались – теперь и помолиться надо… отпуск отпуском, а расслабляться чрезмерно тоже не следует.  
Робертино согласился:  
– Это уж точно. Тогда идем вниз, церковь у нас в донжоне, в самом низу. Там сейчас, наверное, и нет никого в такую рань…  
Они вышли на галерею и пошли по длинным переходам вниз. Пока шли, Оливио спросил (еще со вчера хотел любопытство удовлетворить):  
– Слушай… ты вчера, когда родственников представлял… всех двумя именами называл.  
– Ну да, а что? – Робертино на полсекунды задержался у окошка одного из переходов, глянул на стену, где под присмотром Хосе занимались утренними упражнениями Хайме и Леа, причем у Леа получалось лучше. – В Кесталье обычное дело. Тебе ведь в письме про родню тоже написали их по полным именам.  
– Да я тогда удивился, – Оливио поправил воротник. – Я даже и не знал, что у моей матери два имени. В Плайясоль такого нет, в Срединной Фарталье тоже…  
– А у нас есть. Я тебе больше скажу – у нас почти у всех еще и по две фамилии, – хихикнул Робертино. – Я вот полностью зовусь Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти.   
– Не знал. Я думал, ты в корпусе так и записан – Робертино Сальваро.  
– Нет. Записан-то я официально так, как в метрике написано, – Робертино пожал плечами. – По общефартальским правилам меня бы называли Роберто Сальваро-младший. Ну а в корпусе для удобства на фартальский манер стал зваться Робертино, потому что среди старших паладинов уже есть Роберто.  
Оливио кивнул – паладин Роберто Ливетти был одним из наставников младших паладинов и учителем рукопашного боя.  
– Получается, у вас у всех два имени, и еще фамилию материнскую сохраняете? – уточнил Оливио. – А почему тогда чинуши из учетной палаты кузину только по фамилии отца назвали?  
– А потому, что она – наследница домена и титула, – Робертино махнул рукой. – Имя домена в таком случае важнее. И если она выйдет замуж, ее муж может свою фамилию сохранить, но обязан будет принять ее фамилию. А дети в качестве первой фамилии получат ее, а отцовскую – как вторую. Отец мой вон тоже просто Сальваро, потому что носитель титула. Так же, как и Хосе, потому что наследник. А вот Доминико носит две фамилии – Сальваро и Одальо. Если он в свою очередь наследником окажется, тогда у него одна останется. Да и с именами не так все просто. Одно имя берут из числа имен предков и родичей по отцу, другое – по матери. И там очень сложная система.  
– Но зачем все это? – удивился Оливио.  
– Традиция, – пожал плечами Робертино. – А возникла она потому, что вообще фамилий в Кесталье маловато, так что в старые времена это был способ более-менее четко определить, кто из какого рода и кому какой родственник. Я-то плохо всё это знаю, генеалогией никогда не интересовался, вот Хосе – тот любит это дело. Если хочешь, он тебе расскажет даже, в какой степени родства мы с тобой через Альбино состоим.   
– Даже так?   
– Даже так. Мы тут в Кесталье все так или иначе друг другу родственники по крови. Это ведь не только на дворян распространяется, а вообще на всех.   
– Тогда как я должен вас всех называть? – с отчаяньем спросил Оливио.  
Робертино сказал с улыбкой:  
– А тебе на этот счет заморачиваться не нужно – как не-кесталец, ты можешь всех называть по первому имени и первой фамилии, и нарушением этикета это не будет.  
– Ну, хвала богам, утешил, – усмехнулся Оливио.  
Паладины как раз дошли до церкви. Внутри было пусто, только горели свечи у алтаря и в апсиде, перед изображениями богов. Робертино заменил огарки на новые, размотал с левого запястья четки и опустился на колени. Рядом устроился Оливио, и паладины погрузились в долгую молитву, как и полагается по уставу.

Поговорить с графом о семье Альбино удалось только после завтрака, когда дон Сальваро предложил Робертино прогуляться по саду. Оливио вежливо откланялся и пошел с Марио смотреть его картины.  
Пройдя по скрипучей гравийной дорожке к бассейну в центре сада, граф остановился и, задумчиво глядя на разноцветных рыбок, сказал:  
– Мать права, Роберто: ты слишком мало писал нам о жизни в корпусе.   
– Я не думал, что вам будет это интересно, – ответил Робертино. – Все эти подробности о том, как нас там гоняют и тренируют, чему учат. А помимо этого писать было почти не о чем.  
«Не о том же, как я яблоко из принцессы доставал», – тут же подумал Робертино и с большим трудом сохранил невозмутимость на лице.  
– Мне было бы интересно, – с нажимом сказал граф. – Если бы твой наставник не отправлял мне раз в три месяца подробный отчет о твоих успехах, как паладина, так и медика, я бы и не знал ничего.  
«Кавалли пишет отцу?!» – удивился Робертино, но внешне снова ничего не показал. Сказал только чуточку едко:  
– Вы же не хотели, чтобы я стал «клистирной трубкой». Потому я и рассудил, что мои достижения на этой почве вас не обрадуют.  
– Ишь ты какой языкатый вырос, палец в рот не клади, – неожиданно благодушно сказал граф. – Признаю, насчет обучения на медика я был не прав. С тех пор я стал немного старше и, смею думать, намного мудрее. И теперь меня радуют любые успехи моих детей, мой маленький Роберто.   
Робертино пристально взглянул на отца, заметил сеть мелких морщинок и темные круги у по-прежнему ярких и синих глаз, легкую испарину на висках, отметил слишком учащенное дыхание, сложил все эти признаки и сказал с грустью:  
– Значит, и мне не все в письмах сообщали… Когда у вас открылась сердечная болезнь?  
Граф вздохнул:  
– Сердечные приступы были и раньше, уже года три как. Но этой весной меня свалил особенно сильный. Мэтр Хоакин поставил меня на ноги, но сказал, что сделать мое сердце снова здоровым никакая магия не в силах, он и так совершил почти невозможное. Еще и обругал меня, меня – графа Сальваро! – тут он улыбнулся. – Сказал, мол, что раньше надо было за здоровьем следить, когда только первые приступы начались, и его советам следовать. Теперь мне уже не подняться в горы, – он махнул рукой в сторону нависающих над замком вершин Верхней Кестальи.   
– Если бы я знал, я бы испросил срочный отпуск и приехал, – сказал Робертино.  
– Хорошо, впредь я не буду от тебя скрывать ничего, но и ты пиши о себе побольше, чем несколько сухих строчек – «жив, здоров, служу его величеству, спасибо за деньги, получите посылку с подарками».  
Робертино стало стыдно. Он и правда писал домой очень мало, хоть и регулярно.  
– Я больше не буду, папа, – он склонил голову.   
Отец хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Я тоже, сынок. Знаешь, я много думал над этим… сожалел, что тебе пришлось пойти в корпус, отказавшись от всего, что обычно имеют в твоем возрасте молодые люди, и посвятить служению всю жизнь. Потом, когда по письмам твоего наставника понял, что ты оказался на своем месте, сожалеть перестал. В конце концов, ты Сальваро, а если Сальваро за что берется, так делает это очень хорошо. И к тому же мы всегда верно служили королевскому дому, а быть паладином – это, наверное, самая высокая степень такого служения. Так что я горжусь тобой, маленький Роберто.  
– Спасибо, папа, – на сей раз Робертино поклонился.  
Они постояли немного у бассейна, потом граф заговорил снова:  
– Твой друг, Оливио… он назвался Альбино. Года три назад я принял временный протекторат над выморочным доменом Каса ди Альбино в Пассеринье. Сам там не был, как ты понимаешь, да и не побываю теперь, мэтр Хоакин запретил мне подниматься в горы, сказал, что дышать будет очень тяжело. Хосе туда ездил, по его словам – сплошные развалины вместо усадьбы, но пастбища и сады не пострадали, так что они сданы в аренду. Доход не слишком большой, но вполне ощутимый, особенно если не тратиться на восстановление усадьбы. Твой друг случайно не из тех Альбино? Или… бастард?  
– О, там очень… грустная история, папа. Он по матери действительно Альбино. А по отцу – Вальяверде.  
Граф поднял черную бровь:  
– Хм… Да, действительно, помню, старшего сына Вальяверде звали Оливио. А на отца он совсем не похож… Но я слышал, дон Вальяверде официально заявил, что его старший сын умер.  
– В каком-то смысле да. Оливио покинул семью и отказался от отцовской фамилии после того, как отец лишил его наследования в пользу единокровного брата. А почему – это только Оливио скажет, к сожалению, я не могу об этом говорить без его разрешения.  
– Мне подробности ни к чему, – отмахнулся граф. – Мне достаточно, что ты сам считаешь Оливио достойным твоей дружбы человеком. А дон Вальяверде, прямо сказать, всегда был ничтожеством и подлецом. Я-то помню, как он унижался перед королем, обеляя себя и очерняя других… Значит, Оливио взял материнскую фамилию. А семью матери он пытался искать?  
– Пытался. Но узнал только, что дядя и тетка погибли, а кузина пропала без вести. Большего чиновники учетной палаты выяснить не смогли. Или не захотели.  
– Понятно. И что, даже не сообщили ему, что ему часть дохода причитается, как наследнику второй линии? Лентяи… Хорошо. Я отпишу своему управляющему в Пассеринье, пусть поразузнает как следует, что же сталось с девицей Альбино. Жаль будет, если эта семья закончится на паладине, которому даже род продолжить нельзя!  
– Хм, а что это за семья? Я о них слыхал, но так, ничего особенного.  
– Стыдно не знать историю родной Кестальи, – с укоризной сказал граф. – Альбино – потомки Белого Рыцаря Васко Альбы по прямой линии, от младшего сына. Они того же корня, что и бароны Альбасьерре, и даже плайясольские Альбамонте. Обеднели после ряда междоусобиц еще до Амадео Справедливого, так что их родовой домен ужался до одного только Каса ди Альбино. По традиции у них женщины всегда выходили замуж за пределы Кестальи и никогда не возвращались в родительский дом, младшие сыновья уходили в монастырь или на военную службу, отказываясь от наследственных прав, а сами сеньоры Альбино не покидали Кесталью уже более пятисот лет. Потому о них мало известно за пределами Верхней Кестальи.  
– Понятно. Выходит, и правда остался только один Оливио, если не удастся найти пропавшую сеньориту Луису. По обычаям Верхней Кестальи она же может наследовать, верно?  
– А в вопросе наследования эти обычаи от обшефартальских ничем не отличаются. Конечно, она может наследовать, если только она не замужем уже. Тогда наследовать будут только ее дети, при условии, что откажутся от отцовской фамилии… Учитывая, что ее имени нет в списках учетной палаты, я бы предположил, что она замужем и за пределами Кестальи.  
– Вряд ли ее выдали замуж в тринадцать лет, – засомневался Робертино. – А пропала она сразу после землетрясения, ей как раз и было тогда тринадцать лет.  
– Тогда шанс есть, – граф снова посмотрел на горы. – Сегодня же напишу управляющему, пусть поищут потщательнее. А то чиновники обычно такие запросы спустя рукава обрабатывают. И посчитают заодно, сколько за три года Оливио дохода причитается. Ему деньги лишними не будут, как я понимаю, он на одном лишь жалованье младшего паладина перебивается… 

Об этом разговоре Робертино другу и сказал, когда встретился с ним перед обедом. Выслушав, Оливио обрадовался:  
– О, спасибо! Если удастся хоть что-то новое узнать, я буду безмерно благодарен… Слушай… выходит, мы с Кавалли дальняя родня? Он же бастард Альбамонте.  
– Получается, – хихикнул Робертино. – Ты можешь ему даже сказать, он повеселится. – А еще можешь Теодоро сказать, потому что он по матери из рода Альбасьерре происходит. Тоже родня.  
– А, да мы все, если посмотреть в глубь веков, друг другу родня, – махнул рукой Оливио.   
– Это точно. Так что лучше, наверное, не заглядывать слишком далеко, еще окажется, что баран Джулио – наш родственник.  
Оливио только руками на него замахал от такого предположения.  
¬  
Через несколько дней вдруг оказалось, что у паладинов появилось непривычно много свободного времени. И если Робертино еще мог как-то заполнить его обязательным чтением своих медицинских книг, то Оливио было совершенно нечего делать. День начинался с пробежки по стенам и молитвы, потом до завтрака паладины спарринговали, после завтрака бродили по замку и окрестностям до самого обеда, а после обеда как раз и оказывалось, что делать нечего. Робертино садился за свои книги, а Оливио спускался в один из внутренних двориков и упражнялся там с мечом, ловя на себе заинтересованные взгляды служанок; потом ему надоедало, и он уходил в библиотеку, но читать толком не хотелось ничего, так что он брал первую попавшуюся книгу и листал, иногда что-то читал, но и это тоже быстро надоедало. Тем более что большинство книг здесь было на кестальском, который он понимал плохо, а те, что были на фартальском или старинной талле, он либо читал раньше, либо они относились к каким-нибудь наукам, мало ему интересным, в основном к сельскохозяйственным или инженерному делу. Вечерами они с Робертино опять бегали по стенам или безуспешно пытались уломать мэтра Хоакина, мага-целителя, служившего дому Сальваро, помочь им в отработке паладинских умений. Маг отговаривался тем, что боевые заклятия кастовать не умеет, и старался побыстрее скрыться с паладинских глаз.  
Как-то вечером пробежку пришлось отменить из-за затяжного дождя, и Оливио от скуки взялся листать одну из Робертиновых брошюр, разглядывая гравюры с подробными изображениями человеческой печени, пораженной разными стадиями какой-то болезни.  
– Какая гадость, – он отложил брошюру.   
– Согласен, цирроз печени – действительно гадость, и еще какая, – Робертино закрыл книгу, сложил все в стопку на стол и потянулся. – Мне надоело. Потом дочитаю. Пошли вниз, посмотрим, что там в винном подвале. Я утром слышал, как дворецкий жаловался на домовых.  
– Домовых не бывает, а то ты не знаешь, – Оливио надел и застегнул кафтан. – А брауни в Кесталье не водятся вроде бы. Винник, наверное.  
– Ну, можно подумать, старый Хуан разбирается в разновидностях фейри, – хмыкнул Робертино. – Пойдем, посмотрим. Может, это винник, а может, и просто крысы. Они тут здоровые иной раз вырастают, с хорошего кота размером…  
Оливио передернул плечами:  
– Тогда, может, мечи возьмем?  
– Да ну, еще меч пачкать. На крысу и кочерги довольно.

Прихватив на кухне по кочерге, паладины спустились в винный подвал.  
Подвалы в Кастель Сальваро были обширные, крепкие и очень интересные. И далеко не всю их площадь занимали винные бочки и разнообразные кладовки, были тут и цистерны с водой, и склады оружия, и много чего еще.  
– Когда я был мальчишкой, я иногда таскал отсюда колбасу, – Робертино махнул кочергой в сторону толстой деревянной двери, тускло освещенной маленьким светошариком. – Мы с Марио потом по ночам выбирались из замка на склон, над озером, и жарили ее на костре. Пока нас за этим не застукал Хосе.  
– И что было?  
– Он сожрал колбасу вместе с нами, и напоил граппой. Он тогда только-только женился, а Кармина сразу и забеременела, тут-то ее тяжелый характер и проявился вовсю, вот Хосе и удирал иногда по ночам, хлебнуть граппы в одиночестве, в погребе. И наткнулся на нас, когда мы из погреба колбасу выносили… Я первый раз тогда пил граппу, и ох как мне плохо наутро было! Отец прознал, конечно. Наказал всех троих, – Робертино подошел к двери, подергал ручку, достал из кармана наваху, раскрыл ее и поддел засов.   
Кладовка распахнулась, и в нос паладинам ударил густой колбасно-ветчинный запах.   
– Вот она, знаменитая сальварская колбаса, – широким жестом указал на огромную кладовку Робертино, и тут же снял с крюка одно кольцо, понюхал и аж зажмурился. – М-м-м…   
Он запихнул кольцо колбасы в широкий карман кафтана и запер кладовку обратно. Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Не боишься, что опять накажут?  
– Так ведь нас не за колбасу наказали, – сказал Робертино. – Хосе получил за то, что по ночам от жены бегал, Марио – за то, что сам напился и меня позволил граппой напоить до бесчувствия, а я – за то, что граппу пил без разрешения. Мне тогда одиннадцать лет было, рановато пьянствовать… хм, кстати о граппе. В винном погребе у Хуана наверняка ковшик висит и кружка припрятана, можно будет что-нибудь продегустировать. Может быть, и граппу.  
Оливио хмыкнул:  
– Детство вспомнить?  
– Вроде того. Сам подумай – когда нам еще выпадет случай засесть в винном погребе и предаться, хм, тому единственному виду разврата, что нам доступен – то есть винопитию и чревоугодию, – Робертино засмеялся. – И потом, мы в отпуске. Подозреваю, прямо сейчас большинство наших сотоварищей примерно этим и занимаются.   
– Да уж наверное. Главное – лишнего не хватить, – согласился Оливио. – Пьяный паладин – страшное дело, а два пьяных паладина – вообще ужас что такое. Помнишь, как Донателло и Анхель как-то загуляли в «Драконьем клыке»?   
– Еще бы. Ну, тут-то, если вдруг мы дойдем до такого же состояния, нас за это никто на покаяние не отправит, но все равно мы будем осторожны. 

Паладины вскоре добрались и до двери в винный погреб. Она была заперта, но Хуан, узнав, что они собираются ловить «домового», вручил Робертино ключ, попросил только поосторожнее, потому как в погребе не только бочки с вином, но и глиняные амфоры с той самой кестальской граппой, за которую в детстве Робертино крепко досталось.  
Открыв дверь, паладины ступили в полутемный длинный и широкий коридор, уставленный вдоль стен огромными бочками. Освещался он тусклыми маленькими светошариками, висящими под сводчатым потолком через каждые тридцать футов. Здесь было холодно, холоднее, чем в коридорах, которыми паладины только что проходили. Потянув носом, Робертино сказал:  
– Хм… сдается мне, все-таки крысы. Что-то я не чую никаких фейри или нечисть…  
Оливио кивнул: его чутье тоже молчало на этот счет, хотя присутствие каких-то существ он ощущал. И существ непростых.  
– Знаешь, похоже на колдокрыс. Ты когда-нибудь колдокрыс изгонял? – спросил он. Товарищ покачал головой:  
– Не приходилось. Но это могут быть и просто крысы, большие крысы. Я же говорил – водятся тут такие. Тут, под горой, есть источник, пересекающийся с магической жилой. Классическое место силы, как по учебнику. Мэтр Хоакин ману из него тянет. Может, на крыс оно тоже как-то воздействует, но уж точно не превращает их в колдокрыс, иначе б мы уже давно их тут заметили.  
Оливио прикрыл глаза, входя в паладинский транс и прислушиваясь к движению сил. И правда, внизу, в самом сердце горы, бурлил источник, насыщенный маной, мечта любого мага. Впрочем, это место годилось и для паладинов, обученных управляться с маной. Оливио осторожно прикоснулся к потоку, совсем легонько, словно касался паутинки, но мана хлынула в него неожиданно резко, его аж затрясло и выбило из транса.  
– Ого… – он поднес к глазам руку, рассматривая мерцающую ауру. – Уж не поэтому ли ваш маг не хочет с нами попрактиковаться?  
Робертино и сам коснулся потока, и тоже весь замерцал голубоватым свечением:  
– Нет, просто он боевую магию терпеть не может. Говорит, мол, она для ленивых разумом, хотя я с ним и не согласен. Нет, все-таки надо еще раз попробовать уломать его на тренировку, мне даже интересно стало, сможем ли мы управиться с его магией. Нас же учат в основном боевой противостоять, а на самом-то деле любая магия может причинить вред, даже целительская. Ну представь – маг-целитель возьмет да и воздействует на твое сердце. Или желудок. Целительская-то магия на нас же действует, в отличие от боевой…  
– Мда… в самом деле, – Оливио медленно подошел к двери и сбросил половину маны вдоль подвального коридора световым потоком. – Уф, даже устал, так много хватанул.  
Робертино тоже сбросил половину, стряхнул руки:  
– Это с непривычки. Теодоро говорит – нам еще этому учиться и учиться… Обещал, что после осеннего Равноденствия приволочет большой колодец маны и будет нас топить. Так и сказал. Так что мы тут можем немножко попрактиковаться, пока возможность есть.  
– Было бы неплохо. Ха, представляешь, если у нас потом сразу получаться станет, то баран Джулио тогда вообще от зависти умрет, – усмехнулся Оливио и прикрыл дверь винного погреба, потом вышел на середину коридора и поднял руки, медленно выпуская ману в виде призрачного света. Мана рассеивалась по погребу, и очертания бочек в ней таяли, зато отчетливо проявлялись обычно невидимые следы самых разных сил на тонком плане. Робертино начал делать то же, что и Оливио, потому что одному младшему паладину охватить такое большое помещение было не по силам.  
Вскоре весь винный подвал был затоплен призрачным туманом, и паладины медленно двинулись по коридору, вглядываясь в следы.  
– Хм, что это… – пробормотал Оливио, присматриваясь к тонким красным линиям, идущим вдоль одной из стен. – На следы фейри не похоже… скорее какая-то темная магия. Магия крови, точно.  
– Это древний языческий ритуал, – сказал Робертино. – Кастель Сальваро – старый замок, а его фундамент еще старше, во времена до Откровения Пяти здесь уже была крепость. Язычники древности, когда строили крепости, приносили кровавые жертвы.  
– Человеческие? – с легкой дрожью в голосе спросил Оливио. – Разве в Фарталье где-нибудь, кроме Орсиньи и заморской Мартиники, такое в старые времена делали?  
– Бывало, что и делали, – кивнул Робертино. – Но не в Кесталье. Здесь такого никогда не практиковали. Когда строили Кастель Сальваро, заклали двух быков и коня, и первые камни скрепили цементом на их крови... О, смотри, а это что? Ну, я же говорил – крыса!!!  
Оливио тоже заметил цепочку следов, явно крысиных, но слишком больших. Они вели от узкой норы в углу одного из коротких тупиков-ответвлений главного коридора. Он присел, потрогал пальцами:  
– Хм… похоже на колдокрысу, только как-то чуток чище след, что ли. Наверное, они тут такие и правда из-за источника вырастают.  
Паладин поводил рукой над следами, потянул носом:  
– Хотя… знаешь, по-моему, это все-таки винник. Ну смотри сам: следы с вытянутыми пальцами, у крыс все-таки покороче…  
Робертино тоже присел, рассматривая след:  
– Да ну, ты что. Крыса как она есть.  
Оливио возразил, выпрямляясь:  
– А почему тогда шибает фейским духом? Мне аж чихать хочется… И если это крыса, как ты говоришь, то скажи мне, что она тут жрет, в винном погребе… Не за граппой же она сюда ходит.  
Он пошел по следу, Робертино – за ним.  
Спор паладинов разрешился очень быстро, как только они дошли по цепочке следов до соседнего тупичка. Крыса сидела на полу посреди этого отнорка, между огромных глиняных амфор и двух скамей, и не спеша закусывала.   
Увидев ее, паладины на мгновение застыли, потом оба одновременно поудобнее перехватили кочерги:  
– А я говорил – это винник! – торжествующе сказал Оливио, вытянув в сторону крысиной добычи левую руку.  
– И крыса – тоже, – констатировал очевидное Робертино.  
Крыса замерла, уставилась на паладинов алыми глазами.   
– Ну, и что делать будем? – поинтересовался Робертино. – Как бы амфоры не побить… Надо бы ее отсюда выманить.  
– А может, не надо? – засомневался Оливио. – Видишь, она неплохо охраняет подвал от винников. Пусть себе живет…  
Робертино задумался было, но крыса решила за паладинов.   
Не сводя с них взгляда кроваво-красных глаз, она бросила полусъеденный трупик винника, обошла его, сгорбившись, и бросилась на Оливио.   
Паладин тут же сбросил остатки маны на крысу силовым ударом, ее подкинуло вверх, и Робертино, размахнувшись, отбил ее кочергой в коридор. Пролетев десять футов, крыса шлепнулась о бочку у противоположной стены, вцепилась в нее когтями и сползла вниз, оставляя на дубовых досках глубокие царапины. Упав на пол, она перевернулась, встряхнулась и снова прыгнула на паладинов. Робертино выпустил в нее ману вспышкой света, и ослепшая крыса упала рядом со своей давешней жертвой, противно завизжала и закрутилась на месте. Оливио коротко взмахнул кочергой и перебил ей хребет. Крыса затихла и обмякла.  
– Вот тварь неблагодарная, а я ее еще пощадить хотел, – плюнул паладин.   
Робертино подцепил тушку кочергой и приподнял:  
– А здоровая какая. Не меньше двадцати фунтов.  
Его товарищ задумчиво сказал:  
– Знаешь, Манзони как-то шутил, мол, пока ты гигантскую крысу в подвале не шлепнул, то ты как бы и не паладин еще. Как думаешь, эта крыса сойдет за гигантскую?  
– Ну, учитывая, что в среднем обычная крыса весит не больше фунта, то эту смело можно считать гигантской, ¬– Робертино бросил крысу на пол.   
Оливио рассмеялся:  
– О, тогда мы уже настоящие паладины. Полагаю, это можно отметить?  
– Само собой, – Робертино кочергой отволок в коридор недоеденного крысой винника и саму крысу, и принялся шарить между амфор. – А вот и ковшик, и кружка. Хе-хе, Хуан, видимо, на старости лет окончательно с вина на граппу перешел.  
Паладин открыл одну из амфор и сунул туда ковшик, объемом не меньше пинты, зачерпнул, поднес к носу, нюхнул и зажмурился:  
– Уф! Ну, подставляй кружку.  
Оливио с готовностью протянул деревянную кружку, и Робертино выплеснул туда весь ковшик, полез в амфору снова, зачерпнул себе и закрыл амфору. Уселся на одну из скамей, опершись спиной на огромный кувшин, поставил ковшик рядом. Оливио пристроился на второй скамье, держа кружку двумя руками и принюхиваясь.  
– Слушай… а нам плохо не станет?  
– С чего вдруг? – Робертино достал из кармана колбасу и разрезал кольцо пополам, протянул половинку Оливио. – Мы оба – здоровые крепкие парни, а наша граппа всегда славилась отличной очисткой. Главное, заедать не забывай. Ну, за нашу первую крысу в подвале!   
Он поднял ковшик, и Оливио с готовностью стукнул по нему кружкой. Отхлебнул, выдохнул, рванул зубами колбасу, зажевал и сказал:  
– Ну, у меня не совсем первая, я как-то из кофейни «Матушка Бона» колдокрыс выгонял… но там без кочерги обошлось. Да и колдокрысы были мелкие.  
– Ничего, тоже опыт. Тебе теперь там небось бесплатно кофе подают? – Робертино тоже зажевал колбасой.  
– Угу. Еще и с печеньем… – Оливио снова отпил граппы и заел колбасой. – А знаешь, я вообще-то с детства жутко боялся крыс. Потом как-то перестал. После гардемаринской школы я очень долго вообще ничего не боялся, кроме этой самой школы. Бывало, проснусь среди ночи в кадетской спальне – и холодный пот прошибает, когда спросонья покажется, что я по-прежнему там, и что в спальню вот-вот ворвутся эти уроды, растянут меня на полу и оттрахают до крови... Я первые полгода мундир на спинку в изножье кровати вешал, чтоб когда просыпаюсь, сразу его увидеть, убедиться, что я в корпусе, а не в Ийхос Дель Маре. Хорошо хоть, когда я пришел, мне капитан сказал, что в корпусе ничего подобного не было и не будет никогда, я ему как-то сразу поверил.  
Робертино кивнул, тоже приложившись к граппе:  
– Да уж, в корпусе за этим строго следят. Чуть что – и тот, кто вздумает выкинуть нечто подобное, получит такое взыскание, что мало не покажется… В лучшем случае обойдется публичной поркой. Да вот было – до нас еще, года за три до того, как ты в корпус пришел. Мне Габриэль это рассказал, он тогда еще кадетом был. Попал в корпус один такой. Сынок герцога Понтевеккьо. Ну ты знаешь, какие они гордовитые, причем на пустом месте. Еще дедушка герцога простым кондотьером был, бастард какого-то алевендского барона и маркитантки, – фыркнул Робертино. – А гонору – как будто он от самого Амадео Справедливого род ведет… Ну и вот, сынок герцога начал сразу нос задирать и другими кадетами помыкать, а к одному даже приставать пытался. Тот поначалу думал – наверное, так и надо, совсем новенький был. Потом другие парни прознали про это и собрались ввалить этому Понтевеккьо, но не успели – каким-то образом это дошло до Манзони, он сначала Понтевеккьо сам врезал – ну ты же представляешь, какая тяжелая рука у него? А потом капитану доложил.   
– И что было?  
– С Понтевеккьо при всех сорвали мундир, а потом на плацу его выпорол городской палач, – Робертино понюхал граппу, но пить пока не стал. – Габриэль говорил – тому двадцать ударов плетью дали, причем палач еще и с оттяжкой бил, с пятого удара до крови рассек, но продолжал пороть по кровавому, хотя по традиции после первой крови бьют уже чисто символически. Кровища, как Габриэль сказал, с бледной задницы Понтевеккьо так и хлестала. Вместе с клочьями шкуры. Ну а после этого на него надели власяницу и вериги, и отправили в монастырь пожизненно. Папаша его поднял страшный скандал, королю жаловался, капитану грозил, Манзони вообще обещал в порошок стереть – очень уж его обидело, что паладин простого происхождения благородному герцогскому сыну морду набил всего лишь за то, что благородный герцогский сын какого-то бастарда за задницу полапал.   
– Хм… и что? – Оливио сделал маленький глоток.  
– И ничего. Король сказал герцогу, что раз его сынок вступил в паладинский корпус, то, значит, на него теперь распространяется паладинский устав, и за нарушение устава положено наказывать так, как это предусмотрено уставом. Поэтому пусть сынок Понтевеккьо пеняет сам на себя. Ну и не преминул напомнить, что в корпусе все равны, неважно, какого они происхождения, во-первых, и во-вторых, уж не Понтевеккьо о благородстве происхождения упоминать. Герцог совсем взбесился, но поделать ничего не мог. После этого какие-то наемные головорезы попытались убить Манзони, когда он в город в увольнительную пошел. Кончилось, сам понимаешь, для них плохо. Манзони их перебил голыми руками, кроме одного, которого в городское управление ночной стражи за ногу приволок, там и выяснилось, что их Понтевеккьо нанимал. Королю это совсем не понравилось, как ты догадываешься. Он взял да и услал герцога в Гвиану наместником. Пожизненно.   
Оливио хихикнул:  
– Ого. Да, это он ловко. С одной стороны – вроде как честь, наместник аж целого заморского департамента. А с другой – Гвиана такое гиблое место. Желтая лихорадка, малярийные москиты, болота, зеленая парша, злобные дикари донимают, отвратная вода и гадостная еда… Небось герцог там недолго протянет. Определенно у нашего короля отличное чувство юмора и справедливости, и за это стоит выпить, – и Оливио поднял кружку.  
Робертино стукнул по ней ковшиком и отпил, заел колбасой. Посмотрел на друга, слегка прищурился:  
– Значит, гардемаринскую школу ты бояться перестал. И что, теперь вообще ничего не боишься?   
Оливио отпил граппы, откусил колбасы:  
– Почему же. Боюсь… Боюсь, что когда-нибудь мне попадется Стансо Канелли, и я не сдержусь и убью его на месте. Или на дуэль вызову и убью уже на дуэли. Что так, что этак плохо. Не годится паладину кого-то на дуэли убивать, да и не по уставу это. В общем, для нас обоих будет лучше, если мы больше никогда не встретимся, о чем я и молю Деву. А чего боишься ты, Робертино?  
Молодой паладин задумался, потом тихо сказал:  
– Влюбиться.  
Оливио аж граппой поперхнулся:  
– Что? Всего-то?  
– А что смешного? Это очень серьезно, – грустно ответил Робертино. – Видишь ли… про нас, кестальцев, говорят, что мы как раскаленные угли под пеплом. Внешне все спокойно-благопристойно, а стоит разворошить, и вырвется пламя. Это всего касается, любви тоже. А мое душевное спокойствие мне очень дорого, и не хотелось бы его утратить.   
И с этими словами Робертино осушил ковшик сразу наполовину. И добавил:  
– Вот как-то так. Ладно, давай еще выпьем. За то, чтоб у нас достало сил преодолеть соблазны.  
И паладины снова стукнули кружкой и ковшиком.  
Откусив кусок колбасы и прожевав его, Робертино сказал:  
– На самом деле мой страх глубже. И боязнь влюбиться – это только его часть. Я думал над этим… и понял, что больше всего я боюсь потери контроля. Над собой, над своими чувствами… боюсь затуманенного сознания, вот в чем дело. Когда-то давно, когда я был мальчишкой, я долго болел, бредил… С тех пор и запомнил, как тяжко, когда ты даже не помнишь, что с тобой происходило. И меня это тогда очень сильно напугало.  
– Понимаю, – Оливио приложился к кружке, глотнул. – У меня тоже куда более серьезный страх есть, и он с этой клятой гардемаринской школой все-таки связан. Знаешь… я до сих пор очень боюсь снова оказаться жертвой, боюсь беспомощности. И боюсь, что меня опять могут изнасиловать.   
Робертино сочувственно кивнул и, зачерпнув ковшиком граппы, долил в его кружку.  
Какое-то время они пили молча, потом Робертино повеселел и захихикал:  
– Я из-за крысы анекдот вспомнил… Про крысу в подвале.  
– А расскажи, – Оливио тоже отхлебнул и вгрызся в колбасу.  
– Встретились как-то магик и алхимик. Магик хвастается: «Я, мол, такой крутой маг, я позавчера из королевского подвала крысу весом в десять фунтов выгнал!». Алхимик плечами пожимает: «Выгнал один такой, я вчера в королевском подвале двадцатифунтовую крысу отравил!». Тут открывается дверь королевского подвала, вылезает оттуда паладин, крысу дохлую за хвост тащит: «А говорили – гигантская крыса, гигантская крыса… Глянуть не на что, каких-то сорок фунтов!»  
Оливио засмеялся, чуть не подавившись колбасой. Покашлял, отсмеялся и сказал:  
– Я тоже вспомнил. Алхимик с мешком в руке стучит в дом. Хозяйка открывает, он спрашивает: «Мыши, крысы, тараканы есть?» Хозяйка: «Нет!». Алхимик открывает мешок с отравой: «А если найду?»  
Паладины снова засмеялись.

Колбасы хватило на два захода. И только допив до дна второй ковшик граппы и дожевав колбасный хвостик, Робертино решил, что, пожалуй, «паладинский разврат» на этом стоит закончить. Так что паладины покинули подвалы, прихватив с собой трофеи, и только повышенная веселость и подозрительный блеск в глазах выдавали, что они старательно и вдумчиво дегустировали граппу. Догадался об этом и старый Хуан, но ничего на этот счет не сказал, поблагодарил за помощь, подозвал уборщика и велел тому отнести «трофеи» на мусорную тележку.  
За ужином сам дворецкий принес кувшин лучшего вина из сальварских погребов и лично разлил его по бокалам паладинам. К вину на стол подали нарезку сыров и бисквиты. После граппы ни Робертино, ни Оливио вина совсем не хотелось, но они не удержались, отведали, стараясь больше налегать на сыр.   
А после ужина дон Сальваро предложил паладинам перейти к нему в кабинет для разговора.  
Когда они сели на кресла у разожженного камина, граф раскурил дымную палочку (Робертино по запаху определил состав как успокоительный и понижающий кровяное давление) и сказал:  
– Сеньор Оливио, сегодня вечером я наконец получил новости о ваших родственниках Альбино.  
Оливио аж подался вперед:  
– О! И…  
– К сожалению, из Альбино действительно никого не осталось, кроме сеньориты Луисы, – сказал граф. – Зато как раз Луиса нашлась наконец. И она не замужем, и может наследовать.  
Оливио едва сдерживался, чтобы не засыпать дона Сальваро вопросами. Робертино же все-таки спросил:  
– Но где же она была все эти шесть лет? И почему чиновники учетной палаты ее не нашли?  
Граф пыхнул дымком:  
– Потому что они искали только в Пассеринском округе. Я же велел искать везде, во всей Верхней Кесталье для начала. И ее нашли. Она живет в монастыре Девы в Кантабьехо.  
Оливио перепугался:  
– Она монахиня?!  
– Нет, сеньор Оливио, вовсе нет. Полного обета пока не принесла, – улыбнулся дон Сальваро. – Она пока еще послушница. Насколько удалось выяснить, перед самым землетрясением ее отправили в Кантабьехо в монастырскую школу, а потом ей просто было некуда деваться. Вот она и осталась в монастыре. Так что вы можете с ней повидаться. Я уже написал настоятельнице, что девушка оказалась наследницей домена Альбино и потому должна быть освобождена от принесения обетов, а я, как протектор Каса ди Альбино, имею право устроить ее брак, если она пожелает этого. Слышите, сеньор Оливио? Если она этого пожелает, поскольку девица Луиса уже совершеннолетняя и вправе сама решать свою судьбу. Может быть, она уже полюбила кого-то. Или получила какое-нибудь предложение.  
Оливио вздохнул, помолчал немного, потом спросил:  
– А… ответа настоятельницы вы еще не получили?  
– Получил, – граф снова пыхнул лечебным дымком и поморщился:   
– Она явно недовольна тем, что нашелся родственник сеньориты Луисы и что я озаботился вопросом ее поиска. Если бы сеньор Оливио не объявился, то по закону доход с земель Альбино получал бы монастырь до тех пор, пока она бы не вышла замуж…   
– Отец… Но если так, то почему настоятельница не дала сеньорите Луисе сначала вступить в наследство, до того, как домен передали вам под управление? – недоумевал Робертино. Он не очень-то разбирался в подобных хитросплетениях, да и не хотел разбираться.  
– Подозреваю, просто не успела. Луиса стала совершеннолетней весной этого года, а к тому моменту Каса ди Альбино уже было под моим протекторатом. И преосвященная Аглая упустила возможность представить наследницу и получать для нее доходы. Обычно если единственный наследник домена проживает в монастыре, то доход с его имения имеет право получать монастырь, как бы на содержание этого наследника, пока он сам не пожелает вступить в полные права… А что касается монашества, так даже если бы Луиса принесла обеты, в любой момент их с нее можно было бы снять – как с единственной наследницы. А тут объявился какой-то родственник, а домен-то уже под протекторатом. И Аглая не знает, что ей и делать-то: уламывать Луису на монашество или нет, раз есть родственник. Может, она думает, что вы, сеньор Оливио, сами хотите вступить в права наследования, такой вариант тоже возможен, если Луиса бы твердо решила стать монахиней. То, что сеньорита Луиса до сих пор послушница, вероятно, говорит о том, что она не стремится к монашеству… Но она до сих пор живет в монастыре, возможно, Аглая хочет, чтоб так и дальше продолжалось, хотя б еще лет десять… доходы-то получать небось хочется, – пожал плечами граф. – А может быть, Аглая и не при чем, а я зря на нее наговариваю, по своей обычной нелюбви к церковникам, а ее недовольство вызвано чем-то другим. В любом случае, сеньорита Луиса нашлась и с ней можно встретиться, несмотря на то, что аббатиса Аглая разрешения на встречу не прислала. Вам ведь, сеньор Оливио, даже разрешение настоятельницы не требуется, вы как паладин можете свободно пройти в любой монастырь Фартальи, хоть мужской, хоть женский.  
Тут Робертино расплылся в улыбке:  
– Так вы, получается, не сообщили, что Оливио – паладин?  
– Нет. А зачем? – хитро сощурился граф. – Эх, жаль, что я не смогу отправиться с вами и посмотреть на то, как скиснет хитрое личико преосвященной Аглаи. Ох, чую, она мне потом отпишет пару гневных писем, моя несравненная в своей вредности кузина Аглая!  
И граф рассмеялся. Робертино к нему присоединился, вспомнив двоюродную тетушку Аглаю и ее лисью физиономию.  
Отсмеявшись, дон Сальваро сказал:  
– Вот и съездите послезавтра. Мэтр Хоакин как раз вернется завтра вечером, и с утра следующего дня отправит вас в Верхнюю Кесталью. Всё лучше, чем трястись верхом два дня.

С самого утра следующего дня Оливио пребывал в возбужденном состоянии, настолько возбужденном, что Робертино после завтрака предложил ему выпыхать дымную палочку, чтоб успокоиться. Оливио не стал отказываться и из протянутой ему палочницы с ониксовой крышкой взял сразу две, одну тут же раскурил и пыхнул:  
– Вот же ж… теперь всё время думаю – а что я ей скажу, когда увижу… и вообще, захочет ли она меня своей родней признать. Ну представь: явился какой-то болван неведомый, и в кузены набивается…  
¬– Ну, положим, ты не болван. И потом, почему неведомый? – Робертино не торопясь надевал мундир перед зеркалом. – Она же наверняка знает, что у неё была тетка, которая вышла замуж в Плайясоль. Не может быть, чтобы родители ей никогда об этом не говорили. Я думаю, она скорее обрадуется, что не одна осталась на свете.  
– А если она не захочет покинуть монастырь? – Оливио нервно зашагал по гардеробной комнате позади зеркала, мелькая у Робертино перед глазами.  
– С чего вдруг? Тем более что обеты она всё равно не может принести, как последняя из Альбино. А даже если и принесла, их с нее должны снять. По закону. Это Амадео Справедливый в своё время специально предусмотрел, чтоб древние фамилии не прерывались из-за таких вот случаев. Помнишь, отец вчера говорил? Других-то наследников нет, кроме тебя, а ты все-таки наследник второй линии, а приоритет отдается прямым. Вот если бы ты был наследником первой линии, то обеты бы с тебя снимали.  
Тут Оливио вздрогнул:  
– Э-э… Погоди. Это что выходит, если вдруг мой братец Джамино… не приведите боги, если он вдруг помрет до того, как детей породит, так папаша может потребовать, чтоб с меня мои обеты сняли? Потому как я – единственный и прямой наследник? Да я сам лучше сдохну!!! О боги, даруйте долгие лета и много детей моему единокровному брату Джамино Вальяверде!!! – на всякий случай возвел руки к небу Оливио.  
– Ну, вообще-то да, в таком случае дон Вальяверде мог бы требовать от тебя отказаться от обетов… Но есть некоторый нюанс, – Робертино расправил воротник. – Поскольку твой отец объявил тебя мертвым, а ты отказался от фамилии Вальяверде, то в таком случае решение, снимать или нет с тебя обеты, только за тобой. Так что можешь успокоиться.  
Оливио выдохнул, и только сейчас заметил, что Робертино при полном параде:  
– А ты зачем это вырядился?  
– Да вот Марио загорелось непременно мой портрет нарисовать в парадном мундире. Он уже всю семью намалевал, только меня для комплекта не хватает. Пойду помогу ему портить холсты.  
– И вот зачем ты так пренебрежительно о его картинах говоришь? – даже чуток возмутился Оливио. – У него отлично получается. По крайней мере портреты и пейзажи с натюрмортами. Вот собаки и лошади как-то не очень… Но тоже ничего. В королевском дворце, между прочим, картины по стенам и похуже висят, чем даже наброски твоего брата… И к тому же ты бы видел, что кузен моей мачехи малюет! Вот уж где мазня мазней, а ведь член Королевской Академии художеств… Четыре года назад ползамка Вальяверде его каляками-маляками было увешано… а сейчас, может, и весь уже.  
– Да я не пренебрежительно, – смутился Робертино, взял парадную шляпу, покрутил в руках, расправляя перо. Примерил, посмотрел в зеркало, снял её и надел берет.  
– Так-то лучше. Терпеть эту шляпу не могу. Может, сойдет и берет. Тем более что он мне больше идет, чем эта шляпа дурацкая.  
– Но берет же от повседневной формы, а он парадную хочет, – Оливио пыхнул дымком. – Может, ради искусства и братской любви потерпишь?  
– Нет, так далеко моя любовь к братскому искусству не распространяется, – хмыкнул Робертино и сунул шляпу обратно в коробку. – Ладно, я пойду. Это теперь до обеда...  
Студия Марио располагалась в самом светлом помещении, какое только нашлось в замке – на самом верху донжона, где и стен-то почти не было, одни только застекленные стрельчатые окна. Внутри солнечный свет дополнялся магическим от светошаров, расставленных везде, где только можно. В беспорядке валялись подрамники, холсты с неудавшимися картинами и пачки бумаги с эскизами углем, карандашом и акварелью. Единственным местом, где не было никакого хлама, оказался один из простенков между окнами, на котором висел большой флаг Сальваро, а под ним на полу лежал толстый кестальский ковер с ромбическим узором. Марио, в заляпанном краской кафтане, лохматый и с горящими глазами истинного маэстро, уже стоял за мольбертом и что-то рисовал. Увидев брата, кистью указал на ковер:  
– Туда становись. О, вот так, руку на рукоять меча положи… ага. Вот так и стой.  
Стой так стой. Робертино застыл в указанной позе. Ничего сложного для того, кто привык караулы выстаивать.  
Марио быстро работал кистью, иногда даже не глядя на Робертино.  
Стоять было скучно. Да и с братцем давно надо было кое о чем поговорить, и Робертино спросил:  
– Жениться не собираешься?   
– Зачем?.. А, матушка небось на меня жаловалась? – отозвался Марио.  
– Еще как. Говорит, ты уже всем служанкам юбки оборвал, – с осуждением сказал Робертино. Марио пожал плечами:  
– Ну и что. Я же не забываю о предосторожности, амулет от зачатия не снимаю. И помню, когда его перезарядить надо. Мэтр Хоакин хорошие делает, а то бы тут уже по замку штук десять моих бастардов бегало.  
– А что насчет самих девушек? Их это устраивает? То, что ты их в любую минуту в углу зажать можешь? Алисия мне сказала, что с некоторых пор кое-кто из горничных боится у тебя в покоях убирать, когда ты дома.  
Марио замер, посмотрел на Робертино поверх холста и медленно сказал:  
– А-а… а мне никто не говорил. И они сами-то… не возражают ведь.  
– Кому возражать – тебе? Своему сеньору? Уложение об ответственности за принуждение к близости король только пять лет назад выдал, ты думаешь, эти девушки о нем знают? А если знают – то наверняка понаслышке, и понятия не имеют, что оно и дворян касается. Им только и остается, что Алисии жаловаться в надежде, что она это до матушки доведет, а та тебя накажет. Матушка тебя жалеет, и пытается вразумить по-хорошему, но чую, скоро её терпение лопнет, и тогда грянет скандал. Отец, наверное, на это проще смотрит, наверняка сам в юности то же самое делал. Но и он, что-то мне кажется, об истинных масштабах твоих шалостей даже не подозревает.   
Марио опустил глаза и медленно завозюкал кистью по холсту. Потом посмотрел опять на брата. Робертино был совершенно серьезен и строго глядел на него из-под сдвинутых бровей. В эту минуту он был очень похож на отца, и Марио аж моргнул:  
– Э-э, но ведь принуждение – это когда силой заставляют, бьют… Я такого не делаю, ты что. Я им даже подарки дарю.  
– Дурак ты, Марио. Принуждение – это принуждение и есть. Неважно, затащил ты женщину в постель силой, несмотря на ее сопротивление, или она не смогла тебе отказать потому, что ты ее сеньор, или потому, что она боится потерять хорошее место. Что так, что этак – все равно это принуждение.   
– Можно подумать, ты бы так не делал, если б паладином не стал и обеты свои не принес, – буркнул Марио.   
– Но я паладин, и рассуждать о том, как я мог бы себя вести, если бы им не стал, сейчас неуместно, тем более что мы о тебе речь ведем. О том, что твое поведение как-то недостойно имени Сальваро.  
Братец опять медленно заводил кистью по картине. Проворчал, не поднимая головы:  
– Ты просто завидуешь, потому что тебе трахаться запрещено.   
Робертино прищурился, пристально глядя на него. Одним из паладинских умений было воздействие на разум – привлечение внимания, или наоборот, отведение глаз. Сейчас он сверлил взглядом склоненную голову Марио, и знал, что у того прямо свербит в мозгу, вот сейчас он не выдержит и посмотрит на него.  
Марио поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с братом, и даже чуток похолодел, увидев там странные синие отблески, которые никак не могли быть вызваны рассеянным светом, заливавшим студию.  
– А чему завидовать, Марио? Я-то могу держать штаны застегнутыми. А ты – нет. Как думаешь, что круче – воздержаться, когда тебя не хотят, зная, что другая тебе даст добровольно и с радостью, или воздержаться, когда тебя хотят и прямо предлагают, и воздерживаться всю жизнь?   
– Вот прям так хотят и предлагают? Ну, Роберто, не выдумывай. Ты, конечно, красавец, как и все мы, но что-то я не очень тебе верю, – Марио попытался отвести взгляд, но почему-то не получилось, и ему стало неуютно.  
– Ты что думаешь, при дворе королевском строгие нравы и никакого разврата? Сейчас, как же. Постоял бы на карауле у фрейлинских покоев разок. Или, того хуже, возле дамских купален… когда туда-сюда мимо тебя красивые женщины с голой грудью ходят и без стеснения обсуждают, как было бы хорошо потрахаться с «этим юным паладином»... Нет, Марио, съехать на разговор о моей якобы зависти к твоей широкой интимной жизни у тебя не выйдет. Мы-то о тебе говорим, а не обо мне.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – жалобно сказал Марио, чувствуя, что никак не может отвести взгляд от мерцающих глаз брата, ставшего вдруг непривычно строгим и суровым, совсем не таким, каким Марио его знал раньше. – Я маэстро, я творческий человек. И любовные утехи мне нужны как воздух, как вода, как… ну да, как сама жизнь! Это снимает напряжение и дает мне силы творить!!! Ну не могу я сдерживаться, и не могу тратить время на какие-то там выяснения, отношения, когда меня переполняют идеи и…   
– Просто подрочить, я так понимаю, не поможет? – грубовато и резко спросил Робертино.   
Марио вздрогнул.   
– А, ну да, ты же творческий человек, а это слишком простое и скучное занятие. Ну хорошо, тогда женись. Отец тебе без труда найдет подходящую невесту, такую, которой от тебя не любовь нужна, а то, что ты Сальваро, и твои деньги. Ты ей – имя, богатство и положение в обществе, она тебе – регулярные интимные процедуры. И никаких отношений. Все довольны. Главное – в поисках невесты именно на это упирать. Ты себе не представляешь, сколько женщин из небогатых малознатных семей ищут подобных женихов и согласны ради положения в обществе даже за старого урода вроде барона Виченцо выйти, лишь бы стать знатной и богатой дамой. Да вот недавно кстати… весь двор потешался. Когда копия контракта с одной такой свадьбы по рукам пошла. Там целый прейскурант был: «обычное сношение – 300 реалов серебром; минет без проглота – 500 реалов, с проглотом – 1200; сношение через задний проход – один эскудо и не чаще раза в месяц». Дороговато, но, думаю, такому красавцу, как ты, можно найти и подешевле, – едко сказал Робертино.  
– Издеваешься? Такого мне не надо! – Марио в сердцах пихнул кисть в глиняный горшок с растворителем, не глядя, и попал вместо этого в белую грунтовку. – Если уж жениться, то на такой, которой буду нужен я, а не мое имя и деньги.  
Робертино вздохнул:  
– Я рад, что ты хотя бы это понимаешь. Ну хорошо, не хочешь жениться на ком попало – ну заведи тогда конкубину. Наверняка среди горничных хоть одна есть, которая к тебе сама бегает, добровольно и с радостью. Ведь есть же?  
– Ну, есть. Только она не горничная, она дочка управляющего моими виноградниками. И она тут редко бывает, только когда ее папаша сюда по делам присылает… Ну или я иногда езжу на виноградники, но ведь не наездишься же!  
– А что тебе мешает с ней поговорить и предложить стать конкубиной? Это-то обычное дело у нас в Кесталье, отец возражать не станет и мать тоже. Только контракт составить не забудьте.  
– Э-э… это же придется тогда только с ней! А она довольно ревнива, помню, когда я летом на виноградник приехал и пощупал там одну такую… которая там работникам обед готовила, так Розита меня чуть граблями не прибила. Меня, своего сеньора, между прочим!!!   
Робертино рассмеялся и отпустил взгляд брата, тот наконец с облегчением отвел глаза и сел на стул.   
Паладин поправил слегка сползший на ухо берет и сказал:  
– О, тогда она – то, что надо. Она тебя уму-разуму научит, и еще как. Вот что, любезный братец… завтра мы с Оливио едем в Кантабьехо, сколько там пробудем – не знаю, но вряд ли больше двух-трех дней. Так вот чтоб когда я вернусь, Розита уже была здесь с контрактом в кармане. Или я тебя крепко отлуплю.  
Марио глянул на брата, который был на голову его ниже, но зато куда как шире в плечах и мускулистее, и грустно кивнул:  
– Ладно… Знаешь, Роберто… чую, ты в своем паладинском корпусе далеко пойдешь. Еще капитаном, глядишь, станешь. Если раньше не убьют.  
– Посмотрим. Ну, давай дальше рисовать, а то уже обед скоро.  
Марио встал, промыл кисти и снова взялся за работу. И первым делом изобразил братцу тот самый особенный взгляд, который только что испытал на себе. А потом сказал:  
– А знаешь… хорошо, что на эту тему со мной поговорил ты, а не батюшка после того, как его бы матушка накрутила как следует.  
Робертино засмеялся:  
– Вот видишь. Ладно, давай рисуй, мне уже интересно стало, что выйдет. С меня еще никогда парадных портретов не писали.

Утром следующего дня Оливио и Робертино поднялись намного раньше остальных, и, едва встало солнце, уже ждали во дворе мага. Оба надели мундиры, а поверх них – подбитые тонко выделанной овчиной кестальские плащи, ведь им предстояло отправиться в Верхнюю Кесталью, в небольшой городок Альбаррасин, от которого горной тропой можно было подняться к Кантабьехо. А это на пять тысяч футов выше долины Сальвари, где они находились сейчас, и на целых десять тысяч выше уровня моря, так что там должно быть довольно холодно.  
Маг, разбуженный слишком рано для него, наконец вышел во двор, на ходу расчесывая свою длинную ухоженную бороду. Увидев паладинов, уже готовых в дорогу (даже лошадей оседлали и теперь держали под уздцы), хмыкнул:  
– Вот же ж ранние пташки. Ну какая вам разница, попадете в Альбаррасин до завтрака или после…  
Робертино ответил:  
– Как это – какая? А как же альбаррасинские чуррос и натильяс? Их там только к завтраку делают, потом не допросишься.  
– Я смотрю, ты как сластеной был, так и остался, Роберто, – усмехнулся маг. – Ладно, становитесь вон туда. Раз… два… три!  
И маг широко развел руками. На паладинов упало крутящееся кольцо голубоватого огня, а через секунду в лицо ударил холодный горный воздух.  
Они оказались на центральной площади Альбаррасина, на каменном помосте, который здесь использовали для всего – начиная от оглашения королевских указов и заканчивая поркой воров, пойманных на горячем. И для построения телепортов тоже, конечно.  
Оливио с интересом огляделся:  
– Какие тут дома странные. Почему они к площади углами стоят?  
– Потому что здесь зимой сходят лавины, а весной и осенью – сели. Видишь, все дома не только к площади, но и к склону углом повернуты. Лавина ударяется в угол, а угол крепче, чем просто стена, и он разбивает лавину или сель, а дом стоит себе, как стоял. Ну, идем в таверну, позавтракаем, здешние чуррос и натильяс действительно стоят того, чтоб ради них встать пораньше и мэтра Хоакина побеспокоить.  
Они зашли в таверну, привязав лошадей к коновязи у входа, и сели за стол недалеко от входа, сбросили плащи. Тут же на них обратились взгляды всех, кто в таверне был: еще бы, паладинов тут видали крайне редко, разве что по вызову сюда приезжали какие-нибудь странствующие или городские. Но народ, хоть и любопытствовал, к ним не приставал. Зато обслужить пришел сам хозяин.  
– Чего желают сеньоры паладины? – с очень выразительным кестальским акцентом спросил он.  
– По тортилье, кофе с пряностями и молоком, натильяс и ваши знаменитые чуррос, – сказал Робертино на кестальском наречии.   
Хозяин расплылся в улыбке, распознав соотечественника, и перешел на родное наречие:  
– Сию минуту, сеньоры, моя женушка только что тортильи с огня сняла, сейчас все будет!  
И он исчез, чтобы появиться практически сразу с большим деревянным подносом, на котором громоздились две глиняные тарелки с пышными картофельными тортильями, блюдо с румяными чуррос, два горшочка с яичным десертом натильяс и кофейник с двумя чашками. Все это хозяин быстренько составил на стол, пока его дочь, румяная, пышная девушка с толстой черной косой до пояса, подавала гостям воду для рук и полотенца. Такой чести из посетителей больше никто не удостоился, так что народ залюбопытствовал еще сильнее. Робертино помыл руки, вытер полотенцем и свернул его рулончиком, положив поперек тазика. Оливио, глядя на него, сделал так же. Девушка ловко подхватила сразу оба тазика вместе с полотенцами и ушла. Хозяин разлил им кофе:  
– Простите за любопытство, сеньоры… вы в Альбаррасин, или куда дальше двинетесь?  
– В Кантабьехо, в монастырь по делам, – ответил Робертино. – Дорога проходима? Не сошел ли сель?  
– Хвала богам, нет, хоть и два дня в горах дождь шел, но дамба держит. Можете спокойно ехать, погода должна хорошая установиться теперь, – хозяин поклонился и ушел, предоставив гостей самим себе. Оливио поискал столовые приборы и не нашел:  
– Э-э… а вилки с ножами?  
Его приятель разломил тортилью руками:  
– К этой еде не полагается. Здесь народ простой, и манеры такие же, – он продолжал говорить на кестальском наречии, и Оливио не сразу понял. Но взял горячую тортилью, отломил кусок и откусил. Толченая картошка, запеченная с яйцом, сыром и какими-то приправами оказалась неимоверно вкусной.  
– М-м-м… ради этого и правда стоило встать пораньше, – сказал он, прожевав.   
– Погоди, ты еще до чуррос не дошел, – Робертино не спеша расправлялся со своей тортильей. Теперь он говорил уже по-фартальски, видимо, спохватился, что приятель может не понять.  
Чуррос и натильяс были вкусны настолько, что Оливио съел все до последнего и с трудом подавил желание сунуть палец в горшочек из-под десерта и соскрести со стенок остатки. Впрочем, кое-кто из посетителей, ничуть не стесняясь, именно это и делал, но паладин не смог пересилить свое аристократическое воспитание. Робертино, впрочем, тоже.  
Потягивая кофе, Оливио спросил:  
– А здесь все только по-местному говорят? Меня Луиса хоть поймет?  
– Поймет, конечно. На самом деле здесь все по-фартальски отлично понимают, просто это для них язык приезжих. Здесь даже местное чиновничество по-кестальски говорит, если только дела не касаются общефартальских вопросов. Внизу, в долинах, то же самое, просто не так в глаза бросается. В Кастель Сальваро ты не замечал, потому что из приличия при тебе все говорили по-фартальски, так-то мы обычно по-своему разговариваем. А разве в Плайясоль не так, что ли? У тебя иной раз до сих пор это ваше характерное «ль» вместо «л» проскакивает, где не надо, и словечки ваши особенные.  
Оливио парировал:  
– А у тебя зато «йй» вместо «ль» вылезает иногда. И еще ты частенько «б» и «в» почти одинаково произносишь. Но, знаешь, это все равно ерунда по сравнению с Жоановым сальмийским акцентом.  
Робертино хихикнул:  
– Да уж, но зато по-сальмийски ругаться хорошо. Вот говорят, что самая выразительная в Фарталье ругань у нас, кестальцев, но это неправда. Выразительней всего – сальмийская. Я как-то слышал, как Жоан барана Джулио распекал за то, что тот тренировочный меч сразу в трех местах сломать умудрился, так прямо заслушался. Вроде все понятно, сами слова по отдельности, а вот по-нашему так не скажешь, и по-фартальски тоже… Недаром у них даже жанр такой есть – нецензурная поэзия... Ладно, нам пора ехать, если хотим к обедне в монастырь успеть. А то после обедни в этих горных монастырях ворота закрывают, и будь ты хоть сам король – до заутрени не откроют.

Действительно, паладины добрались до Кантабьехо лишь к полудню, а ведь еще от деревни к самому монастырю не меньше получаса взбираться нужно было. Но все-таки успели за час до обеда, и постучали в ворота. Привратница, увидев в окошко двух парней на лошадях, недоброжелательно осведомилась, кто такие и есть ли у них разрешение на посещение монастыря. Робертино спешился и ответил:  
– Мы – королевские паладины Оливио и Роберто, сестра привратница, – он отвел полу плаща, чтобы было видно мундир.  
Привратница проворчала:  
– Ишь ты, паладины… Почем мне знать, что настоящие?  
Робертино пожал плечами, полез во внутренний карман мундира и достал отпускное свидетельство, подписанное его наставником и заверенное печатью корпуса, и протянул в окошко. Оливио сделал то же самое. Привратница долго изучала бумажки, надев на нос толстые очки в медной оправе, но потом вернула обратно и неохотно отворила калитку:  
– Ну заезжайте, паладины… – и проворчала под нос:   
– Пусти козла в огород… всех девок перепортят, хоть и паладины… – и она позвонила в колокольчик, привлекая внимание монахини-попечительницы странноприимного дома.  
Не обращая внимания на ее ворчание, паладины прошли в монастырский двор, куда уже спустилась пожилая монахиня. Они поклонились ей:  
– Приветствуем, сестра. Мы приехали к настоятельнице, преосвященной Аглае, с письмом от графа Сальваро.  
Монахиня взяла за уздечки их лошадей:  
– Тогда идите в трапезную, сеньоры, матушка сейчас там. Я позабочусь о ваших лошадях. И плащи давайте, в монастыре тепло.

В трапезной и правда было тепло. На столы келарь уже накрывала к обеду, и аббатиса ходила вдоль столов, придирчиво проверяя, все ли в порядке. Паладины переглянулись: аббатиса производила впечатление очень вредной особы. Робертино решительно двинулся к ней:  
– Добрый день, преосвященная аббатиса!  
Она обернулась, смерила их взглядом:  
– Паладины! Хм… очень кстати, – посмотрела на Робертино пристальнее и воскликнула:  
– Ты, что ли, Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти?   
Он кивнул. Тетка подошла ближе:  
– Вырос-то как, племянничек, на паладинских харчах. И что тебя сюда принесло? Только не ври, что тетку повидать захотел – в жизни не поверю.  
«Еще бы, век бы тебя не видать, дорогая тетушка», – подумал Робертино. И сказал:  
– Мы приехали по личным делам, тетушка Аглая. Мой друг Оливио получил известие, что его кузина Луиса Альбино состоит в вашем монастыре послушницей. Вот письмо от моего батюшки, – и он с поклоном протянул тетке конверт.   
Она взяла конверт, но не открыла сразу, а пристально посмотрела на Оливио. На ее лице отразилась крайняя досада, но она быстро овладела собой. Развернула письмо, прочла. Снова глянула на Оливио:  
– Значит, кузен… Полагаю, ты можешь доказать, что ты действительно сын Лауры Альбино?  
Паладин молча полез во внутренний карман и достал копию своей метрики, сделанную в Кастель Сальваро и заверенную подписью графа. Аббатиса взяла, развернула:  
– Хм… как любопытно. В оригинальной метрике тоже пробел вместо имени отца? – она в упор посмотрела на паладина, но Оливио не отвел глаз и оставался безмятежным (хотя одни боги знают, чего ему это стоило). – Твоя мать, что ли, сама не знала, от кого тебя прижила?  
– Нет, преосвященная, – спокойно сказал Оливио. – Я родился в законном браке от человека, который на тот момент был мужем моей матери. Но его имя в копию не попало, потому что оно не имеет значения. Отец от меня отрекся, и я отказался от его фамилии.  
– Как интересно, – аббатиса сложила копию и вернула ее паладину. – Шесть лет прошло, как бедняжка Луиса осталась сиротой без крова над головой и живет здесь. И вот спустя шесть лет являешься ты, размахивая графским письмом и этой бумажкой, и заявляешь, будто ты ее кузен и единственный родич.   
Робертино заметил, как сузились зеленые глаза друга и побледнели его скулы. И поспешил вмешаться:  
–Уважаемая тетушка, я готов присягнуть перед алтарем Девы, что Оливио – тот, кем он назвался. Что он действительно сын Лауры Альбино. Моему слову – слову Сальваро – вы, урожденная Аглая Роберта Аррас и Сальваро, надеюсь, поверите?  
Тетка обернулась к нему:  
– Весь в отца, такой же прямолинейный. Впрочем, потому-то я тебе и поверю – знаю, что ни ты, ни твой отец врать бы не стали, тем более под присягой. Хорошо. Вот что, мальчики… До трапезы еще полчаса, пройдемте-ка в мою келью, там и поговорим. Ибо нам есть, о чем поговорить. А ты, паладин Оливио, повидаться с кузиной сможешь только после заутрени, потому как сейчас она отбывает покаяние, и я не вправе его отменить.  
– Покаяние? – испуганно переспросил Оливио, и аббатиса усмехнулась:  
– Небось вас, голубчики, ваши наставники на покаяние не раз отправляли, а? Луиса всего лишь кается и исповедуется по монастырскому уставу, но, повторяю, отменить не могу. Завтра после заутрени только. Ну, чего стоите, идите за мной.  
Келья аббатисы представляла собой довольно уютное помещение с отгороженной ширмами спаленкой, ковриками на полу, столом, заваленным бумагами, и диванчиком для посетителей. На столе среди прочего была и вещь совершенно неожиданная: на деревянной подставке стоял рог единорога, длинный, больше фута. Паладины с удивлением уставились на него: они-то тотчас почуяли, что рог настоящий. Такая редкость – рог единорога целиком!   
Аббатиса уселась на свое кресло за столом, жестом указав паладинам на диванчик. Подождав, пока они сядут, она сказала:  
– Не скрою, я вашим появлением расстроена, паладин Оливио. Равно как и тем, что вы – паладин, а стало быть, наследовать Каса ди Альбино не можете. Значит, Луисе придется покинуть наш монастырь, не принеся обетов, которые она уже почти согласилась принести… Девушка совершенно не готова к жизни в миру, среди множества соблазнов, и я очень сомневаюсь, что вы сможете ее от этих соблазнов оградить.  
«Сейчас заведет о том, что надо бы Луису в монастыре оставить, мол, лучшее место», – подумал Робертино, и чтобы упредить эти тягомотные речи, сказал:  
– Об этом не стоит беспокоиться. Моя матушка с радостью позаботится о сеньорите Луисе и подготовит ее к жизни в светском обществе. Полагаю, добродетель доньи Сальваро у вас сомнений не вызывает?  
Аглая поморщилась:  
– Ишь ты какой резкий, ну точно как твой папаша, недаром его имя получил. Нет, добродетель твоей матушки у меня сомнений не вызывает, хоть она и кольярка.   
– В любом случае, преосвященная, решать будет сама Луиса, – Робертино незаметно пихнул локтем в бок Оливио, чтоб помолчал, потому как тот уже было раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить. – После того, как встретится с Оливио и прочтет письмо моего батюшки, ей лично адресованное.  
И Робертино вынул из внутреннего кармана еще одно письмо, показал его настоятельнице издали и снова спрятал. Лицо настоятельницы сделалось невыносимо постным – так усиленно она постаралась сделать вид, будто ей совсем неинтересно, что там граф Сальваро в этом письме написал. Она покрутила в руках перо, поставила на подставку:  
– Ясно. Стало быть, все откладывается до завтрашнего утра… Если Луиса решит покинуть монастырь – ее право. И хватит говорить сейчас об этом. Тем более что для вас, сеньоры паладины, есть работа.  
– Работа? – переглянулись паладины, и Робертино сказал:  
– Неужто крыса в подвале?  
– Нет. Вы что думаете, ради такой мелочи я бы стала составлять запрос в Сальварскую канцелярию паладинского корпуса? – она взяла со стола исписанный листок и помахала им. – Нет, все серьезнее. И ваше появление как нельзя кстати. Между прочим, если справитесь, я отпишу подробный отчет с благодарностями в столичную канцелярию корпуса. С большими благодарностями, сеньоры паладины. Прямо скажу – с очень существенными, м-м-м, благодарностями.  
– Гм… преосвященная, мы – младшие паладины, – счел нужным уточнить Робертино.   
– Но ведь паладины же, – усмехнулась настоятельница. – Давайте ближе к делу, скоро трапеза, а потом обедня, мне будет уже недосуг вам всё разъяснять. Итак, проблемы у нас две. Первая – в подземельях монастыря завелась некая сущность. Нашим экзорцизмам не поддается, а мэтресса Хуана из Альбаррасина даже не смогла почуять эту сущность, пока не получила от нее пинка под зад. Ваша задача – эту сущность изловить и изгнать, ну или уничтожить, или что вы там обычно с такими тварями делаете.   
– Хм, а сущность-то хоть существует? – с легким сарказмом спросил Робертино. – Или одни только россказни монахинь, хлебнувших лишку тайком от вас?  
– Я сама слышала грохот и вой, которые эта тварь издает в подвалах, – сердито посмотрела на него Аглая. – И даже видела мельком. Да вы и сами, как ночь придет, всё прекрасно увидите и услышите. Я же говорю – работа в самый раз для вас, потому как экзорцизмы на это диво не действуют, а магичка ничего учуять толком не смогла. Явно какой-то фейри пролез.  
– Понятно, – Робертино положил руки на колени и подался вперед. – А вторая проблема в чем заключается?  
– А вторая проблема очень деликатная, – прищурилась Аглая. – И я бы хотела, чтобы о ней вы держали языки за зубами, по крайней мере не трепались об этом кому попало. В общем, у меня есть серьезные подозрения, что кто-то из сестер тайно практикует какую-то ересь. Я это чую, но определить, кто именно – не могу. Так что вам придется мне помочь их выловить.  
– Это задача для опытных храмовников, – серьезно сказал Оливио. – А мы – младшие паладины. Нас даже еще толком не учили подобным вещам.  
– А вы попробуйте. Мне очень, очень не хочется вызывать храмовников и инквизицию в мой монастырь. Да и вам оно ни к чему, ведь тогда отсюда никого не выпустят, пока не расследуют это дело. И Луиса в самом лучшем случае тут и останется сидеть, пока будет идти следствие, а в худшем – ее могут таскать на допросы… как и всех нас, – преосвященная Аглая передернула плечами. – Словом, лучше бы вам найти еретичек, тогда по крайней мере мы сдадим инквизиции только их, и монастырь под полную ревизию не попадет, храмовники и инквизиция с остальных только клятву под присягой возьмут. Сами понимаете: одно дело, если мы сами изловим отступниц, а другое – если вызовем инквизицию с храмовниками для этого. Ведь это будет означать, что мы не только допустили ересь в нашем монастыре, но и не сумели ее выявить!  
Опасения настоятельницы были не пустыми. Если ей не удастся выявить, кто из монахинь или послушниц занимается еретическими практиками, ей придется вызывать храмовников с инквизицией, чтобы они этим занялись. И тогда монастырь и правда будет закрыт на все время следствия, а его репутация сильно пострадает, и паломники начнут обходить его стороной. А это большие убытки, да и население здешнее, хоть и по виду набожное, но до сих пор, спустя столько веков от Откровения Пяти, тайком чтит духов гор и оставляет им приношения. Еще не хватало, чтоб здесь вера пошатнулась.  
– Хорошо, дорогая тетушка, мы попробуем вам помочь, – сказал Робертино. – Сначала займемся фейри в подземельях. Это, по крайней мере, проще. Но совсем с самого начала мы бы пообедали… и желательно так, чтобы нас особо никто не видел. Не сомневаюсь, что привратница и другие, кто нас видел, разнесут эту весть по всему монастырю, но все-таки хотелось бы, чтобы нас увидело как можно меньше народу, а то ваши еретички испугаются и затаятся, и тогда мы их точно не выследим.  
– Они не мои, они свои собственные, – пробурчала Аглая и позвонила в колокольчик.  
В келью вошла молодая монахиня и склонилась в простом поклоне:  
– Слушаю, преосвященная.  
– Привратницу немедля с ворот снять, в одиночную келью запереть, скажи ей, что я ей послушание назначаю, за болтливость излишнюю, потому ей предписывается два дня строгого молчания. А сестру-попечительницу и сестру-келаря ко мне. Сюда принести обед для моих гостей. И обустроить келью для покаяний… самолично туда матрасы принесешь, одеяла и прочее, что требуется, и еды какой-нибудь посытнее. Потом проведешь сеньоров паладинов туда так, чтоб никто не видел.  
Монахиня оценивающим взглядом прошлась по двум паладинам:  
– Не слишком ли молоды, матушка? Справятся ли?  
– Если на то будет милость Девы. К тому же они по крайней мере уже здесь, и если Дева смилостивится – и запрос в канцелярию писать не надо будет, а только извещение… Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, преосвященная. Будет сделано все, что требуется, – поклонилась монахиня и вышла.  
Вернулась она через пять минут с подносом, на котором исходили паром две миски с паэльей, громоздились лепешки, пупырчатые огурцы и два пучка салата, лежали два мокрых горячих полотенца для рук. И стоял кувшин, по запаху от которого Робертино сразу определил медовый горский напиток – из сваренных в соке с водой и медом яблок и шиповника. Монахиня придвинула к диванчику две табуретки и поставила на них поднос:  
– Угощайтесь, сеньоры паладины, чем боги порадовали.  
И опять ушла. Робертино, который уже с утра успел проголодаться как следует, тут же вытер руки, взял деревянную ложку и погрузил ее в дымящуюся паэлью:  
– Благодарю, тетушка. А пока мы будем есть, все-таки расскажите подробно о ваших подозрениях насчет ереси.   
Оливио молча взял ложку и лепешку, и занялся паэльей.  
В келью зашли две пожилые монахини – попечительница и келарь. Склонились перед настоятельницей:  
– Преосвященная…  
Аглая махнула рукой:  
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что о том, что в монастырь приехали паладины, болтать не следует?  
– Конечно, – слегка обиделась попечительница. – Чай не дуры, знаем, зачем они приехали. Не беспокойтесь, я их осторожно провела через двор, под галереей у стены, а плащи они только у самой трапезной сняли, так что, смею думать, никто не разглядел.  
Келарь добавила:  
– Ну а на то время в трапезной, матушка, только мы с вами и были. Нет, думаю, никто не видел, кроме Лючии на воротах. Вот бы кому язык болтливый прищемить…  
– Ее сейчас Хосефина на покаяние запрет, – Аглая махнула рукой. – А вы лучше, пока сеньоры паладины трапезничают, расскажите им про ересь, какая у нас тут творится.   
Монахини разом вздохнули, переглянулись, и первой начала попечительница:  
– Ну как сказать, сеньоры. Поначалу мы только почуяли, что что-то неладное происходит. Как бы сказать… ну как будто слегка смердит чем-то. Сначала думали – сточные трубы засорились, вызвали мастера из Альбаррасина, он долго лазил, смотрел – нет, говорит, все работает как полагается. А вонь как была, так и осталась. Такая… едва уловимая. И ее кроме посвященных никто не чует, мы уж тихонько прихожан расспрашивали – нет, не чуют.  
Паладины разом ложки опустили, переглянулись. Оливио прикрыл глаза, входя в транс. Робертино, меньше его способный к различению движений сил на тонком плане, в транс входить не стал, а просто принюхался. Его паладинское чутье проявлялись больше в ощутительной сфере, и он часто чуял злую магию или что-то подобное просто как запахи, звуки, тепло или холод. Зато в практическом применении паладинских боевых умений и воздействий ему среди младших паладинов не было равных, и потягаться в этом с ним могли только тот же Оливио (потому что тоже девственник), Жоан (потому что отлично разбирался в магии, хоть магом и не был) и Бласко (потому что был сыном мага и от папаши унаследовал чуток способностей). Так что в вопросе чутья он больше Оливио доверял, чем собственным ощущениям.  
– Действительно воняет, – сказал Робертино. – Я еще на входе уловил, да подумал на то, что коровник не чищен или что-то такое.  
Оливио вышел из транса, вздохнул, покрутил ложку:  
– А кроме запаха, что-то еще было?  
Робертино искоса взглянул на него, ожидая, что тот скажет, что учуял, но Оливио замолчал и занялся едой. Робертино последовал его примеру, хотя паэлья показалась уже далеко не такой вкусной. Но поесть надо было, и поесть как следует, потому что, похоже, впереди тяжелая работа.  
Келарь сказала:  
– Да. Потом я заметила, что припасы пропадают. Не то чтоб мы тут следили за каждым куском хлеба, но у меня всегда все учтено и подсчитано, до последней унции масла. Так вот я и заметила, что масло начало пропадать. Оливковое, самое лучшее. И довольно помногу. А потом увидела, что у кур в птичнике хвосты повыдерганы.   
Попечительница добавила:  
– А в голубятне голуби начали исчезать. Мы их, конечно, не считаем, очень уж их много и они все белые, потому и не заметили… не заметили, пока сразу десять штук не исчезло. А потом… странное начало твориться уже в храме.  
Паладины опять переглянулись, скребнули ложками по донышкам мисок, доели паэлью и взялись за лепешки с огурцами и салатом.  
Келарь вздохнула:  
– Во время моего ночного бдения, где-то после второго часа, вдруг откуда ни взялся – порыв ветра по храму, хотя дверь была закрыта и окна со ставнями тоже, в ту ночь погода была плохая… Погасли свечи везде, кроме алтаря и паникадила над ним. Я снова их зажгла и только тогда пошла проверить, не открыты ли где ставни – но все было закрыто… И когда вот это случилось, вонь как-то резко усилилась, только у алтаря ее и не было слышно, а когда я к двери подошла – засмердело знатно, но быстро исчезло, как будто кто ветры пустил неподалеку.  
Дожевывая пучок салата, Робертино спросил:  
– А свечи не пропадали? Прямо из храма?  
Монахини переглянулись, и Аглая задумчиво сказала:  
– Вот не могу сказать. Обычно по утрам, перед заутреней, причетница собирает огарки и складывает их в большой ящик в левом приделе. Потом оттуда их раздают прихожанам. Но огарки эти маленькие, не больше дюйма обычно.  
Оливио хрустнул огурцом, но промолчал, хотя Робертино был уверен: тому есть что сказать. Сам он тоже имел кое-какие соображения, но решил уточнить:  
– Значит, кто-то мог взять из храма свечи, еще не догоревшие до состояния огарка, и заменить на огарки из ящика. Причетницу вы расспрашивали? Не было ли случаев, когда она утром видела погасшие догоревшие свечи среди еще горящих? Сколько времени обычно горит свеча?   
– Наши свечи хорошие, длинные и толстые, так что их хватает как раз от полуночной до заутрени, – сказала попечительница. – Но… как понимаете, сделать их совсем одинаковыми сложно. Так что какие-то могут догореть раньше других и без всякой подмены. Словом, да, подменить их могли, и мы вполне могли этого не заметить. Огарки же никто не считает.  
– А что еще было?  
– А больше ничего, кроме вот этой постоянной вони, которая меня уже извела, – сказала настоятельница. – Я уж и всех трижды собирала на общую молитву, думала, может, еретички как-то проявятся… но нет. Воняет по-прежнему, но я никак не могу понять, от кого. Может, это вообще с фейри в подземельях связано.  
– Не думаю, – сказал Оливио. – Я не уверен, но мне кажется, это не ересь, или не совсем ересь, хотя тоже ничего хорошего. Это… магия крови.  
Монахини уставились на него, а Хосефина недоверчиво спросила:  
– Что? Но… мы уверены, что среди монахинь и послушниц нет никого с магическими способностями. Это же сразу видно!!! Любой посвященный Девы, хоть паладин, хоть монах, мага увидит издалека!  
Робертино покачал головой:  
– Обычного, классического – да. Ну, некроманта тоже. Но магия крови – это совсем другое. В том ее и опасность, что практиковать ее может кто угодно, для этого не надо быть прирожденным магом… кстати, а зловредный фейри в подземельях когда появился? До того, как вы почуяли вонь, или уже после? Если до, то кто-то мог попытаться его выгнать с помощью кровавой магии. Как это делали древние. Известно ведь, что магия крови – это единственный вид магии, который может действовать на фейри. Это или наши паладинские умения, даруемые нам Девой.  
– Нет, вонять стало задолго до грохота в подземельях, это точно, – уверенно сказала Аглая. – Хотя, конечно, это ничего не значит, фейри мог начать грохотать не сразу. И в любом случае, еретичку это не оправдывает. Так что, паладины? Вы этот вопрос решить сможете?  
– Постараемся, – ответил Оливио. – Но все-таки… вы запрос не выкидывайте пока. Может быть, придется вызывать храмовников.  
Аглая скорчила страшно кислую мину, но кивнула:  
– Я понимаю и не буду требовать от вас прыгнуть выше головы. Однако все же очень прошу – попытайтесь. 

Хосефина провела паладинов темными коридорами вниз, в подземелья. Открыла им одну из келий, где неожиданно оказалось тепло от растопленного камина, светло от трех небольших светошариков, стояли две лавки, застеленные соломенными матрасами и шерстяными одеялами, столик с хлебом, сыром, колбасой и двумя кувшинами с медовым напитком, и даже был умывальник, наполненный водой, и за ширмой в углу – сортирная дыра, прикрытая деревянной крышкой.  
– Вот вам ключи от всех помещений в подземелье, – монахиня вручила им кольцо с десятком ключей. – В этой части подземелий кладовок с припасами нет, только кельи для покаяний и разные старые камеры. Когда-то тут была крепость, и с той поры осталось много всякого. Оружие до сих пор есть, какие-то железки военные. Нам оно без надобности, так что как лежало с тех времен, так и лежит. Не представляю, как мог тут завестись фейри, среди хладного железа, но эта дрянь именно здесь чаще всего и грохочет. Если изведете эту гадость – лично я буду вам очень благодарна, – Хосефина сложила руки в молитвенном жесте, поклонилась и вышла.  
Паладины оглядели келью, и Оливио сказал:  
– Ничего себе у них тут кельи для покаяний. Да это прямо гостиница по сравнению с нашим карцером.  
– Это точно, – Робертино пощупал соломенный матрас на одной из лавок. – Хорошо здесь живут и каются, в этом монастыре… Покаялись бы разок в нашем карцере, хе.  
Оливио усмехнулся:  
– А ты что, с карцером не понаслышке знаком? Вот уж не верю. Да ты такой правильный, вечно тебя в пример всем ставят…  
– Да было дело, – смутился Робертино, садясь на лавку. – Я еще кадетом был. Кавалли как-то меня на ночь в карцер посадил… над своим поведением подумать.  
– Ух ты, а за что?  
– За то, что вместе с парочкой студентов спер у преподавательницы травоведения, мэтрессы Пепперини, мантию и шляпу, и на чучело кикиморы нацепил в университетской кунсткамере. Студентов отправили прозекторскую мыть, а на меня профессорка Кавалли нажаловалась.  
Он замолчал и задумался. Оливио тоже молча заходил по келье туда-сюда, потом через несколько минут сказал:  
– Вот это вляпались, а, Робертино?  
– Не то слово, – отозвался приятель. – С другой стороны, Аглаю ведь тоже понять можно. Представляешь, что будет, если сюда нагрянут храмовники с инквизицией? Нам-то, конечно, по большому счету все равно, лишь бы Луису отсюда забрать до того, как это случится. Но мне совесть теперь не позволит хотя бы не попытаться.   
– Да уж точно. – Оливио упал на лавку, закинул руки за голову. – Кого сначала ловить будем – фейри или магов крови?  
– А ты уверен, что это маги крови, а не еретики?  
– Не знаю, но очень похоже. Помнишь, как-то мэтр Иглесио при нас кое-что такое колдовал, специально, чтоб мы знали, как оно выглядит?  
Робертино кивнул. Маг Иглесио, один из профессоров мажеской академии, часто приходил в корпус учить младших паладинов распознавать всяческую темную магию и тренировать их в противодействии ей. Магию крови он тоже показывал – он был один из немногих в Фарталье, кто имел официальное разрешение практиковать запретные искусства, и считался лучшим специалистом по этому вопросу. И был при этом еще и посвященным Судии. Серьезный, в общем, человек.  
– Да, похоже. И он же тогда говорил, что магия крови бесследно не проходит для того, кто ее практикует, и поэтому от нее к ереси один шаг. Он-то колдовал со своей кровью, это Церковь еще разрешает в некоторых особенных случаях. Но большинство, кто этим балуется, так рисковать не хотят, потому и приносят кровавые жертвы. А это уже очень здорово напоминает древние языческие практики, от которых магия крови и происходит.  
– Вот, – Оливио поднял вверх палец. – Как только я услышал, что пропали голуби, так и подумал, что это оно. Поначалу тут кто-то, видимо, по мелочи магичил – масло, перья, свечи, капелька-другая своей крови. Или… или вообще менструальная кровь, – тут он покраснел. – Кстати, вот этот вариант я бы не исключал. Потому что исколотые пальцы или резаные ранки у кого-нибудь из монахинь бы обязательно заметили. А тут… и крови много, и никто не заподозрит… Видимо, кто-то поначалу именно так и колдовал, но потом понадобилось больше силы, или чаще колдовать… и перешли на голубей.  
Робертино поморщился:  
– Если ты прав, тогда это не просто магия крови, а уже самая настоящая ересь. Это же монастырь Девы! А в древности такие ритуалы, с менструальной кровью девственниц, проводили в культе Ашадар. И культ этот, между прочим, в Алевенде до сих пор процветает, хоть они и говорят, что служат Деве, но на деле-то ересь как она есть... Значит, тут завелись ашадарки. Да-а, не повезло тетушке Аглае… знаешь, я ее всегда терпеть не мог, но помочь надо. По возможности без привлечения храмовников и тем более инквизиции.   
– Согласен… Но сначала выясним, что там за фейри. Так что предлагаю прямо сейчас и начать.

Паладины прикрыли свою келью и вышли в большой зал подземелья. Сводчатые потолки и ряды колонн терялись во мраке. Было здесь прохладно, но не сыро, а наоборот, довольно сухо. И ни одной живой души.  
Робертино вошел в транс и прислушался к движению сил. Магическая жила тут была – не такая мощная, как в Кастель Сальваро, но паладины могли из нее зачерпнуть. Что он тут же и сделал, а Оливио последовал его примеру.  
– Уф, тяжко-то как, – сказал он. – Как маги эту ману в себе постоянно таскают? Вот каждый раз ощущение, словно у меня под завязку полный пузырь…   
Он медленно поднял руки и начал выпускать ману призрачным туманом.  
Робертино кивнул, начал делать то же самое:  
– Ага. Ну, на то они и маги, у них эта способность врожденная. Бласко говорит, что он сам постоянно держит немного без всяких неприятных ощущений, а вот если взять больше, то ему тоже тяжело. Но его «немного» – это половина того, сколько я вообще могу удерживать.  
– Так у него папаша с мамашей – потомственные маги, даже странно, что Бласко в маги не подался, – Оливио выпустил ману, вдохнул поглубже и зачерпнул новую порцию. Подземелье было большим, куда больше кастельсальварского винного погреба.   
– Для полноценного мага у него способностей не хватает, так что и вышло ни туда, ни сюда. Вот он и решил, что лучше стать очень хорошим паладином, чем плохоньким магом,– Робертино снова зачерпнул маны.  
Приятель хихикнул:  
¬ – По-моему, это забавно: когда папа – маг, а сын – паладин. Интересно, как Жоан с братцем уживаются.  
– Как я понял, отлично, – усмехнулся Робертино. – Цапаются, конечно, но по-братски. Интересно, как там у них дела…   
– Думаю, что они уже домой едут, – Оливио взял третью порцию маны. Пот выступил у него на висках, а руки уже начали дрожать. А между тем подземелье и наполовину не охвачено. – Вернемся из отпуска, еще наслушаемся его рассказов. Во всех цветистых подробностях.  
– Это точно. Ну, нам тоже будет что рассказать… если справимся, – Робертино утер пот со лба и снова потянул ману. – Вот, думаю, еще по одному разу – и достаточно. Потом, если что, в другой части подземелья снова подсветим… и я бы сейчас подкрепился.  
Оливио только кивнул.  
Выпустив пятую порцию маны в виде призрачного тумана, паладины вернулись в свою келью, быстро съели по паре лепешек и куску колбасы, и отправились на дело.  
Мана почти полностью рассеялась по подземелью, но зато проявила все магические и прочие следы, что от нее и требовалось.  
Зал оказался чист, ничего и никого. И два боковых коридора, ведущие в лабиринт монастырских подземелий, тоже. А вот третий коридор прямо горел алыми следами магии крови и синими отпечатками присутствия фейри. Паладины двинулись туда, вглядываясь в эти следы и гадая, что бы это могло быть.  
– Странно как-то. Крупные следы такие, прямо человеческие. И в башмаках явно. Неужто сюда какой-то сид шляется? – удивлялся Оливио.   
– В монастырь? Почему бы и нет, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Эти сиды очень любят соблазнять девственниц… и девственников.  
Тут он поежился:  
– Вот зараза. Вспомнил об этом – и как-то неуютно так стало. Альберто однажды рассказывал – его пытались соблазнить сиды, еле устоял. Так то Альберто, у него выдержка алмазной твердости.  
Он снова поежился и добавил задумчиво:  
– Манзони как-то на вопрос, что он делал бы в такой ситуации, сказал, помню – «трахал бы первым». Шутил, наверное…  
Оливио хихикнул:  
– А вот и нет. По крайней мере не совсем. Манзони же сам сид на четверть. И посвященный Матери, а не Девы. Ему даже из-за этого некоторое послабление в обетах сама понтифиса дала, правда, наложила другие, лично для него. Думаешь, он просто так вина ни капли не пьет, три раза в неделю молитвенные бдения проводит и дважды в неделю на исповедь ходит? Его рецепт не для нас. Мне он сказал, что сиду надо зеркало показать. Клинок меча тоже сгодится – не сработает как зеркало, так можно будет сразу врезать.  
И он положил руку на рукоять. Робертино последовал его примеру.  
– Что делать будем? – Оливио снова пригляделся к следам. – Следы свеженькие, сегодняшние. Преосвященная сказала, что этот чертов фейри обычно ночью бесится. А до ночи еще далековато, и я бы ночью больше магами крови занялся. Любят они это время…  
– А давай попробуем выманить, – Робертино присел, потрогал след. Синие отпечатки ощутимо холодили пальцы, словно он трогал лед голой рукой. – Если не сможем сразу его утихомирить, хоть посмотрим, что оно вообще такое.  
Он вынул меч и острием процарапал на полу знак призыва, прямо там, где был след. Паладины спрятались за контрфорс и затаились. Однако коридор был пуст, и не ощущалось никакого движения сил.  
– Вот теперь я еще больше опасаюсь, что это сид. Или альв. Одно другого не лучше, – погрустнел Робертино. Оливио решительно выступил из-за контрфорса, огляделся по сторонам, взялся за гульфик и сказал:  
– Ну тогда применим способ, о котором Джулиани говорил. Тем более что после этого здешнего компота есть необходимость… Ты отвернись, пожалуйста.   
Робертино просьбу выполнил, отвернулся к стене. Услышал, как Оливио шуршит одеждой, а потом журчит струйкой, щедро поливая следы фейри. Стеснительность Оливио была известна всем паладинам, и обычно товарищи в казарменном сортире просьбу отвернуться выполняли, хоть и подсмеивались над его чрезмерной скромностью. Только Робертино знал, что за этой стеснительностью кроется память о пережитых его другом в гардемаринской школе жестоких и регулярных изнасилованиях – больше ни с кем Оливио своим прошлым не делился.  
Застегнувшись, Оливио быстро спрятался за контрфорс и прошептал:  
– Вроде бы такое оскорбление ни один фейри не стерпит, сейчас явится.  
И действительно, очень быстро в глубине коридора послышался кошмарный грохот, как будто кто-то разгрузил фуру металлического лома. Паладины увидели синее сияние, быстро приближающееся, и взялись за рукояти мечей.  
Из темноты на них выскочило нечто в полном рыцарском доспехе эпохи короля Амадео Справедливого, охваченное синим светом, с пылающими глазницами шлема. Нечто добежало до места «оскорбления», страшно и гулко завыло, развернулось и увидело паладинов. Мгновение оно решало, кого атаковать первым, и выбрало Оливио. Подняло огромный двуручный меч и замахнулось. Паладин поднырнул под удар, выскочил с левой стороны и сам размахнулся мечом, а Робертино в этот момент призвал круг света.  
В коридоре полыхнуло белым, существо в доспехе страшно завизжало, однако никуда не делось, более того, оно, похоже, очень разозлилось, и развернулось к Робертино. Паладин даже меч вынимать не стал, просто юркнул в сторону и крикнул:  
– Бежим!!!  
И паладины рванули назад, в большой зал. Существо побежало за ними не сразу, какое-то время оно крутилось на месте, размахивая своим здоровенным мечом. Все-таки, похоже, круг света на него как-то подействовал.  
Робертино влетел в зал, за ним Оливио. Оглянувшись, Робертино выбрал один из боковых коридоров и побежал туда, на ходу вынимая кольцо с ключами. Отпер одну из дверей (подошел второй по счету ключ) и забежал в огромную кладовку, Оливио влетел следом, и запер дверь за собой на засов, хватанул маны и нарисовал запирающий знак.  
– Что это была вообще за чертовня? – тяжело дыша (не столько от пробежки, сколько от впечатления), спросил он.  
– А пес его знает, – Робертино достал из кармана маленький светошарик и потер его. В кладовке разгорелся тусклый свет. – Я не понял. Но явно не сид и не альв.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – Оливио на всякий случай начал пальцем выписывать на двери первые строки пятого псалма Деве. – По росту и силе – вполне может быть и сид.  
– Холодное железо, – Робертино оглядел кладовку.   
Это был один из тех складов, о которых говорила Хосефина: камера, набитая старинным оружием и доспехами. Паладин подошел к стойке с оружием и стал ее рассматривать, размышляя вслух:  
– Как мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, сиды, альвы, тилвит-теги и прочие высшие фейри не могут прикоснуться к стали без вреда для себя. Чтобы иметь возможность работать с металлом, они похищают людей или плодят полукровок, которых потом заманивают в мир фейри. Но полукровка не владеет всей сидской магией, тем более если на нем железный доспех. А там фейской магией несло так, что у меня аж волосы встали бы дыбом, если б не были завязаны в хвост.  
– Тогда что это, мать его подери, и почему круг света его не вырубил? – Оливио прислушивался к происходящему за дверью. Грохот и вой приближались.  
Робертино выбрал на стойке здоровенный топор с шипом, клевцом и бородкой, покрутил в руках. Поднял голову и на его лице отразилось прозрение:  
– И как я сразу не понял… На нем же был храмовничий доспех! И я знаю только один вид фейри, которые плевать хотели и на хладное железо, и на наши мистические умения. Ну, сам сложи два и два.  
Оливио аж плюнул:  
– Кобольд, черти б его взяли. Но откуда?! В Кесталье разве хоть когда жили гномы?  
Он тоже подошел к стойке и взял большой молот-клевец.   
– Жили. Но очень давно, они ушли отсюда еще до того, как здесь мои предки поселились, – Робертино поудобнее перехватил топор и подошел к двери, отодвинул засов. Оливио, закинув молот на плечо, тоже подбежал к двери. Грохот приближался.  
– Может, он спал тут себе спокойно веками, пока в монастыре не начали колдовать с кровью, – Робертино приложил ладонь к груди и закрыл глаза, читая короткую молитву. Оливио последовал его примеру, а затем паладины выскочили в коридор, навстречу кобольду в доспехах.  
Кобольды, хоть и происходили из мира фейри, всегда стояли особняком. Во-первых, потому, что практически никогда не водились с другими фейри, во-вторых, потому, что всегда держались пещер и подземелий, где жили гномы. Это были, так сказать, особые фейри, гномские, и обычно людям не досаждали. Когда они появлялись в людских поселениях, то обычно для того, чтобы их выгнать, люди обращались к гномам, а не к паладинам. Гномы очень быстро утихомиривали кобольдов, загоняя их в особые, специально для этого созданные кувшины со штырьками, а потом вставляли эти кувшины в свои машины, вынуждая вредных фейри работать на благо гномов.   
Но если гномов позвать не было возможности, то обращались к паладинам. У паладинов были свои методы бороться с кобольдами. Поскольку кобольду, как раку-отшельнику, непременно нужна была оболочка, изгнать его можно было, особым способом разрушив эту оболочку. Конечно, с подобной задачей мог справиться и обычный человек, но не всегда, ведь кобольды были сильны и к тому же владели магией.  
– Первым делом лупим по ногам! – только и успел крикнуть Робертино, как на них выбежал кобольд в доспехе. Робертино размахнулся топором и ударил в сочленение доспехов на правой ноге кобольда. Оливио, уклоняясь от жуткого меча, всадил острие клевца в его левую ногу, повернул и потянул на себя. Из прорехи вырвалось синее свечение.  
Робертино разворотил часть доспеха, и кобольд захромал. Воодушевленные паладины переключились на руки кобольда.  
Махать здоровенными молотом и топором было нелегко, и паладины только порадовались, что наставники их безжалостно гоняли, заставляя в том числе и бить молотами по мешкам с пенькой.   
Кобольд яростно сопротивлялся, страшно визжал и грохотал, выплескивал на паладинов магические удары, но пока что защита работала, и Оливио с Робертино вовсю лупили по доспеху топором и молотом, не заморачиваясь на заклятия, валившиеся на них, как каштаны по осени. А двуручником махать кобольду в этом коридоре оказалось несподручно: здесь были низкие потолочные своды с арками и колоннами-контрфорсами, выступающими на целый фут. Не то что в широком центральном коридоре, где на них кобольд и выбежал – потому-то Робертино именно сюда и помчался, когда стало понятно, что прямо на месте встречи еще и от меча надо уворачиваться. Так что здесь паладины могли сосредоточиться на разламывании доспехов, не обращая особого внимания на здоровенный страшный двуручник.   
Вскоре им удалось расковырять крепления лат кобольда на руках, и двуручник вывалился на пол, а после него в глубину коридора улетели и остатки латных перчаток. Из дыр заструилось синее сияние, и кобольд сменил тактику. Теперь он пытался прижать паладинов к стене и задавить. Но коридор был достаточно широк, чтобы паладины могли с успехом уворачиваться, так что у кобольда получалось плохо. Другое дело, что оба паладина уже начали уставать, а ноги доспеха все никак не удавалось разломать. Наконец, Робертино удалось особенно сильным ударом раскроить поножи и обрубить одну ногу. Кобольд завалился на бок, чем Оливио и воспользовался, всадив клевец в его бедро и, поднатужившись, рванул. Клюв молота со скрежетом выдернул кусок металла, и паладин, перевернув молот, саданул по латам тупой стороной, сплющивая их. Полетели искры, кобольд завыл еще противнее, хотя до того казалось, что противнее просто некуда.  
Робертино рубанул по остатку правой руки доспеха и наконец отделил ее от тулова. Тулово, закованное в самые толстые латы, закрутилось на месте, грохоча и воя. Не в силах больше терпеть этот кошмарный вой, Оливио тупой стороной клевца врезал по забралу шлема, проминая его внутрь:  
– Заткнись же ты наконец!  
– Пока мы его не расковыряем окончательно, он не заткнется, – тяжело дыша, сказал Робертино. – Или пока не утихомирим. А ну, лупи его, я сейчас!  
И паладин, всадив в панцирь топор и оставив там, метнулся обратно на оружейный склад. Оливио долбанул молотом по панцирю, потом замахнулся еще раз, перевернув молот острием вниз, и пригвоздил плечо к полу. Тут вернулся Робертино с гномским панцерштекером, размахнулся, держа его за рукоять обеими руками, и всадил в панцирь, вкладывая в удар всю свою силу, причем не только физическую.  
Еще пока он держал его над головой, панцерштекер начал разгораться, будто его сунули в горн, а когда Робертино опустил его, пробивая панцирь, то четырехгранный клинок вовсю полыхал белым, словно раскаленный металл. Из дыры в панцире вырвалась синяя вспышка, и Робертино отбросило назад, он упал на задницу и проехался по полу, а кобольд дико взвизгнул, дернулся, а затем тоненько заскулил. Синее свечение начало гаснуть, а скулеж – затихать. И через полминуты на полу валялась только куча раскуроченного металла. Оливио вытер пот со лба:  
– Вроде бы ты его прибил.  
– Мы прибили, – поправил его Робертино, вставая и потирая отбитую задницу. – Ну, полагаю, к крысе в подвале мы можем добавить кобольда. Лишь бы тетушка Аглая не забыла отписать это в своем письме с благодарностями, а то, чего доброго, Кавалли и Манзони нам еще не поверят, что мы кобольда в доспехе уделали.  
Он подошел к обломкам, попинал их ногой. Оливио глубоко вдохнул, призвал круг света на себя, Робертино и весь этот кусок коридора. После того, как схлынул белый свет, стало как-то даже легче дышать. Оливио поднял молот:  
– Вроде бы все его заклятия смыло. Как думаешь?  
– Само собой. Ты молодец. У меня уже сил ни на что не оставалось, – Робертино выдернул из остатков доспехов панцерштекер и топор, поплелся в кладовку и пристроил их обратно на стойку, с которой снял. Оливио туда же отнес молот, а потом они вернулись к куче обломков:  
– Слушай, как думаешь – оставить их тут, или все сгрести в кладовку? – задумался Оливио. Робертино только рукой махнул:  
– Пусть валяются. Если что, хоть будет что показать тетушке Аглае. Пойдем лучше отдохнем, нам еще ночью магов крови ловить…  
– А следы к тому времени не погаснут, как думаешь? – Оливио и сам не хотел сейчас ничего, кроме как упасть на лавку, накрыться одеялом и проспать хотя бы два-три часа.  
– Не знаю. Самому интересно, – Робертино запер оружейную комнату и поплелся через большой зал к отведенной им келье. Оливио пошел за ним. Ему стало холодно: сильно вспотел во время битвы с кобольдом, мундир аж промок на спине.   
В келье они скинули мундиры и рубашки, и развесили их у камина, потом сняли сапоги и завалились на матрасы. Робертино нагреб на себя все одеяла, какие на его лавке валялись:  
– Дева, благослови сестру Хосефину за то, что она принесла нам по четыре одеяла!!!  
Оливио тоже закутался с головой:  
– Ох я и устал. Да мы на плацу так не вкалывали, как с этим кобольдом!!! Не проспать бы теперь…  
– Не проспим, – зевнул Робертино. – К вечерне тут такой трезвон будет, что мы даже в подземельях услышим. Мы к обедне-то не слышали только из-за кобольда. Но теперь-то кобольда, хе, нет…  
И он заснул, даже помолиться не успел. Оливио попытался возблагодарить Деву за помощь, но и сам заснул, едва голова подушки коснулась.

Проснулись они, как и говорил Робертино, от глубокого, пронизывающего колокольного звона, от которого, казалось, гудел весь монастырь сверху донизу. Высунув голову из-под одеял, Оливио с полминуты слушал звон и обдумывал странный сон, приснившийся ему. Робертино тоже проснулся, потягивался, ворочаясь.  
– Я вдруг подумал… – сказал Оливио, когда звон затих. – Я вдруг с ужасом подумал: а что если Луиса… в этом замешана?   
– Лучше не думай, – серьезно сказал Робертино, вылез наконец из-под одеял и, поеживаясь, подошел к камину, поворошил тлеющие угли и подкинул пару поленьев. Пощупал рубашку, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и надел ее.   
Оливио тоже выполз из-под одеял и начал одеваться. Застегивая мундир, сказал:  
– Мне сон странный приснился. Как будто я по монастырю брожу, а меня никто не видит. И я захожу в кельи свободно, даже если там закрыта дверь. Все вижу, все слышу…   
Тоже надевая мундир, Робертино внимательно глянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Оливио продолжал:  
– И захожу в какую-то из келий, похоже, что внизу, на первом этаже… над обрывом каким-то. Там две молодые женщины, и они совсем голые. Хотя окно открыто, и холодный ветер задувает в келью. Лиц их я не вижу, они закрыты волосами. Одна беленькая и светлокожая, вторая смуглая и черноволосая. Сколько им лет – не могу сказать, но не слишком юные. Они углем чертят на полу круг, рисуют там руны… а потом начинают в этом круге… м-м-м… ублажать друг друга, – тут Оливио покраснел. – Я понимаю, что в нашем возрасте и при нашем воздержании и не такое может присниться, но мне этот сон показался… странным. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Понимаю. А ты не помнишь, какие именно руны они рисовали?  
– Нет. То есть я не уверен. Одна вроде была Теват. Вторая… Кажется, Изиф. Третью не помню совсем, четвертая – Дис. И пятую тоже не помню.  
Оливио подошел к столу, взял кусок лепешки и задумчиво впился в нее зубами. Робертино сказал:  
– Две остальные – Самир и Моан. Мне тоже приснился этот сон, Оливио. Ты понимаешь, что это означает?  
Паладин чуть лепешку не выронил:  
– На нас пытались воздействовать магией крови?  
Робертино кивнул, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и опустился на колени, поднял голову к потолку и медленно, с чувством начал читать молитву Деве. Оливио быстро положил лепешку на стол, опустился на колени, вынул из-за воротника амулет Девы, приложил ко лбу и начал молиться вслед за Робертино.  
Молились они долго, не меньше четверти часа, пока наконец не почувствовали присутствие той особенной силы, какую дает Дева своим посвященным. Встав, Оливио спрятал кулон за воротник, заложил руки за спину и принялся ходить по келье. Робертино взял со стола кусок лепешки и налил себе из кувшина. Молча стал жевать. Оливио сказал:  
– Значит, нас попытались зачаровать, но милостью Девы не вышло. Значит, здешние магички крови знают, что в монастыре – паладины. И знают, зачем.   
– Не обязательно, – покачал головой Робертино. – Они могут не догадываться, что настоятельница подозревает кого-то в ереси. В конце концов, кобольда слышали все, многие видели – нас вполне могли вызвать сюда из-за него. А еретички просто могли испугаться, что мы заодно и их вычислим. И решили попробовать нас заколдовать. Судя по рунам… насколько я вообще понимаю в этом – это была попытка воздействовать на разум. Заставить нас сделать что-то… Учитывая, какой сон нам показали, то могу смело утверждать, что нас пытались соблазнить. Думаю, ни рун, ни круга мы не должны были увидеть. Даже, подозреваю, ритуального совокупления тоже. На месте одной из еретичек во сне должен был быть паладин.   
– И если бы мы столкнулись с кем-то из них вживую, у нас должно было бы возникнуть неодолимое желание, – кивнул Оливио, подошел к столу и тоже начал жевать. Несмотря ни на что, есть хотелось безумно. – Жаль, что я так и не смог разглядеть их лица.  
– Думаю, когда мы на них посмотрим вживую, то узнаем, – Робертино, кривясь, дожевал. – А еще я подозреваю, что нам сон и не хотели показать, просто проводили ритуал… скорее всего, мы и увидели-то ритуал только благодаря тому, что заснули в неурочное время. Кто знает, если бы мы не спали, сумели бы мы распознать направленное на нас колдовство такого рода?   
Он закрыл крышкой поднос, налил воды из кувшина и прополоскал рот, пошел и сплюнул в сортирную дыру:  
– Тьфу, от этого сна даже во рту какой-то гадостный привкус. Все-таки прав Теодоро: никогда нельзя расслабляться. Хорошо, что мы даже в отпуске уставу следуем.   
– Это точно. Но знаешь, вот прямо сейчас у нас есть хорошая возможность таки вычислить еретичек. Ведь сейчас вечерня, все должны быть в храме, даже те, кто отбывает покаяние. А значит, нам никто не помешает найти ту самую келью.  
Робертино задумался:  
– Хм, ты прав. За окном был обрыв, говоришь… Этого-то я как раз не разглядел… Насколько я помню, как построен здешний монастырь, это должна быть восточная сторона. Мы сейчас прямо под храмом, а следы магии крови были в среднем из коридоров. Он, по-моему, как раз и ведет на восточную сторону. Так что идем.

Следы, подсвеченные маной, до сих пор не погасли. Синий след кобольда стал совсем тусклым, а вот алые пятна магии крови наоборот, стали ярче. Паладины не разбирались еще в том, следами каких именно заклятий были эти пятна, но сейчас им это было и не нужно. Главное – определить, куда ведут эти следы, их источник.  
Пройдя коридором почти до самого его конца, они в одной из открытых боковых камер наткнулись на особенно яркое пятно. Оливио осторожно потрогал его, поморщился:  
– Жжется. Похоже, кто-то колдовал прямо здесь. И не так давно, – он вошел в транс и застыл. Робертино потянул ману – на всякий случай.   
– Фу-у, – выдохнул Оливио, выходя из транса. – Да-а… Несчастных голубей зарезали тут, уж не знаю, ради какого заклятия… Интересно, почему выбрали именно это место… и как они сюда ходили, не вызывая подозрений?  
Вместо ответа Робертино поднял руку и сбросил ману в верхний левый угол свода. Мана растеклась по каменному потолку и растаяла. Осталась только тонкая линия, обрисовывающая несколько крупных камней.  
– Ух ты. А как ты догадался? – с восхищением посмотрел на него Оливио. Робертино снова потянул немножко маны и сказал:  
– А ты стань сюда, на мое место. Чувствуешь?  
Оливио кивнул, ощутив, как по шее потянуло холодком.  
– В Кастель Сальваро таких потайных ходов полно, вот я и подумал, что не может же быть, чтоб здесь, в монастыре Кантабьехо, таком же старом, как и наш замок, не было того же самого. Вот и стал искать, не сквозит ли. Ну и еще вспомнил книгу по старой архитектуре, у нас в библиотеке есть такая, того самого зодчего, который Кастель Сальваро строил. Там было подробно расписано, где лучше всего потайные ходы устраивать.  
Оливио подошел ближе, разглядывая контуры тайного хода под потолком:  
– Если он это в книге расписал, то в чем же тогда тайна?  
– А это книга тех времен, когда еще они рукописные были. Она в одном экземпляре сделана и всегда в нашей библиотеке хранилась, – усмехнулся Робертино. – Отец все думает, не перевести ли ее на фартальский и не напечатать ли. Представляешь, сколько старых секретов в своих замках пооткрывают тогда наследники многих знатных фамилий?  
– Да уж… Ладно, это любопытно, но давай подумаем, как туда попасть… Как-то же еретички спускались сюда.  
– Да просто. Открывали ход из своей кельи, спускали веревочную лестницу, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Ничего сложного. Вот что, давай-ка я тебя подсажу. Посмотрим, дотянешься ли ты до этого люка.  
Он присел, и Оливио взобрался ему на спину, встал на плечи. Робертино выпрямился:  
– Ну ты и тяжелый… Полторы сотни фунтов, не меньше!  
Оливио, ощупывая люк, сказал на это:  
– А если б на моем месте был Жоан?  
– Тогда это он бы меня подсаживал, – морщась, ответил Робертино. – Попробуй нажать на люк и сдвинуть в сторону. Вправо… или влево.   
Оливио нажал, и камень послушно и бесшумно отъехал в сторону, открывая темную нору. Паладин вынул из кармана светошарик и посветил внутрь:  
– Похоже, мы нашли нужную келью. Там сверху циновка лежит. И вроде бы никого нет, я по крайней мере не чую ничего.  
– Отлично, тогда лезь, найди там что-нибудь подходящее и спусти мне.   
– А может, подкараулим их тут, в подземелье? – засомневался Оливио. – Как-то мне страшновато прямо в логово к еретичкам-ашадаркам лезть. Особенно после сна этого стремного…   
– А если они из осторожности не полезут сюда? Мы их тут до посинения караулить будем? – возразил Робертино. – Лезь давай. Вдвоем как-нибудь справимся… я надеюсь.  
Оливио вздохнул и полез в люк. Когда его ноги исчезли с Робертиновых плеч, паладин с облегчением выдохнул, размялся. Тут сверху снова появился свет, и упала веревочная лестница. Робертино ее подергал, и быстро залез в люк.  
Келья была почти такой, какая ему приснилась: небольшая, с двумя окошками, сейчас плотно закрытыми ставнями. У стены стояла дощатая кровать, покрытая соломенным матрасом и шерстяными одеялами, у другой стены – камин, в котором еле теплились угли, уже подернутые пеплом. На полу лежали грубые циновки, сплетенные из пеньки и лоскутов, и обычно они, по-видимому, покрывали весь пол, но сейчас были сдвинуты к стене. В углу у стены стояла крышка люка, сколоченная из точно таких же толстых досок, какие покрывали пол. Доски были очень старыми, но хорошо обработанными, потому даже не потрухлявели за столько веков. Веревочная лестница крепилась к двум скобам в верхней части лаза. Робертино свернул ее и сунул за скобу, задвинул крышку люка.  
– Ну здесь и смердит, – потянул он носом. – Даже в транс входить не надо, чтоб почуять…  
Оливио осторожно обошел середину комнаты, светя светошариком под ноги. Еретички уже успели затереть следы колдовства, так что доски пола на первый взгляд казались чистыми. Но когда Оливио зачерпнул немного маны и медленно выпустил ее на пол, линии круга и рун засветились красным светом.  
– Как я и говорил, – удовлетворенно сказал Робертино. – Теват, Изиф, Самир, Дис, Моан. Вместе получается – Тейсадим. По-сидски – «Подчиняйся». Наверняка в них вложено какое-то довольно развернутое заклинание, с использованием всех сочетаний этих рун, но нам не разобраться.  
– Да и не надо, это уже инквизиция разберется, когда еретичек допрашивать будет, – вздохнул Оливио. – Я вот о чем подумал. Ну вот мы нашли эту келью. Двух еретичек сейчас застукаем. А что если их здесь больше двух?   
– Хм… знаешь, сомневаюсь, что их здесь много, иначе б тетушка Аглая уже давно хоть кого-нибудь вычислила. Ты себе не представляешь, какая она дотошная. И она сама когда-то в юности инквизиторкой была… Ты думаешь, она просто так, что ли, Хосефине, попечительнице и келарю доверяет? Да она их наверняка по сто раз проверила-перепроверила и убедилась, что это не они. И решилась писать запрос в канцелярию корпуса только потому, что отчаялась уже самостоятельно справиться. В монастыре не так и много монахинь. Может быть, она уже всех раза по два как минимум проверила, только ашадарки хорошо маскируются. И лишь наше появление заставило их забыть об осторожности, потому что они испугались.  
– Согласен, – Оливио присел, достал нож и начал чертить поверх колдовских рун очищающие знаки. – Но как они о нас узнали? Если, по-твоему, Хосефина, келарь и попечительница проверены?  
– Да мало ли, – пожал плечами Робертино, разматывая с левого запястья четки. – С момента, как мы въехали в монастырский двор, и до момента, когда Аглая велела привратницу запереть для покаяния, прошло не меньше получаса. За это время привратница вполне могла кому-нибудь проговориться, все расписать и нас по именам назвать всем, кто захотел поинтересоваться. Недаром они так опасались ее длинного языка… О, слышишь, звонят к окончанию вечерни. Ну, готовимся.  
Он погасил светошарик, ушел в угол, стараясь полностью оказаться в тени, даже когда откроется дверь, и начал перебирать четки, молясь про себя. Оливио свои четки носил на поясе, захлестнутые петлей, и не стал снимать, прямо так и перебирал.  
Прошло четверть часа, прежде чем за дверью почуялось движение.  
Потом дверь отворилась, и в келью вошли две монахини в бело-красных хламидах. У одной из-под платка спускались на плечи черные косы, у другой – светлые. В келье было темно, но оба паладина отлично их видели, потому что смотрели, конечно же, не только простым взглядом.  
Монахини замерли, почуяв повреждение своего магического круга. Одна из них, черноволосая, быстро вошла на середину кельи, отбросила ногой циновку и опустилась на колени, щупая пол. Вторая быстро закрыла дверь и зажгла светильник.  
– Что вы здесь делаете, сеньоры? – осведомилась она, глядя на Оливио и Робертино. Надо признать, самообладание у нее было намного лучше, чем у ее чернявой подружки – та глядела на паладинов перепуганными глазами.   
– Вы, никак, ошиблись дверью? – продолжала блондинка, хоть паладины ей и не отвечали. – Или вы пришли соблазнить скромных монахинь?  
С этими словами она резко наклонилась, схватила свою хламиду за подол, выпрямилась и бросила ее в Робертино. Паладин уклонился, и тряпка, вместо того, чтобы упасть ему на голову, только скользнула по плечу и шлепнулась на пол. Черноволосая вскочила и попыталась проделать то же самое с Оливио, но он тоже увернулся, и все бы ничего, но циновка поехала под его каблуком, он покачнулся, и монашке, уже полностью голой, этого хватило: она змеей кинулась вперед и схватила его за ноги, валя на пол, а потом навалилась на него, пытаясь сорвать с него одежду.   
Блондинка же, тоже совсем голая, стояла перед Робертино, сжимая в руке короткий нож – как он разглядел, обломок обычного столового ножа, но хорошо заточенный.  
– Ах, ну если так, то попробуй, мальчик! Свою девственность я дорого продам, – усмехнулась она, призывно покачивая бедрами. Робертино смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как накатывает дурнота и как взор заволакивает красная пелена. Пальцы перебирали четки, губы шептали молитву, и только поэтому он все еще владел собой.   
Кровавая ведьма оказалась очень сильной. Сильнее, чем он осмеливался предположить.  
Но и он был не так прост, как могло показаться. Дойдя до последнего камешка перед подвеской-акантом на четках, он резко вскинул сжатый кулак с четками и призвал круг света.  
Громко хлопнуло, белый свет затопил келью. Взвизгнула чернявая, и краем глаза Робертино увидел, что Оливио сумел-таки зачерпнуть маны и сбросить ее силовым ударом, отчего чернявую ведьму откинуло назад. Оливио встал, держа руку на четках, а правой хватаясь за меч.  
Блондинка засмеялась:  
– Ах, какая ерунда. На девственниц сила Девы не действует, на что ты надеялся? Но шутки кончились!  
Она резанула себя по ладони своим ножичком. Брызнула кровь, и красный вихрь закрутился в келье, высасывая силу из паладинов. Оливио попытался призвать силу Девы, но ему не хватало концентрации, кровавый вихрь сбивал его с настроя и туманил сознание.  
Робертино чувствовал, что еще немного – и он совсем ослабнет, и тогда им с Оливио точно конец придет. Он заметил, что чернявая поднялась и снова насела на товарища.  
Блондинка шагнула ближе. Ее кровь стекала на пол, впитывалась в круг с рунами, и он наполнялся силой, хотя нацарапанные Оливио знаки явно мешали. Блондинка рявкнула:  
– Констанса, брось его, потом трахнешь, никуда он не денется. Поправь круг, живо! Нам синеглазика уделать сначала надо, он потверже, чем твой красавчик.  
Констанса послушалась, схватила со стола нож, разрезала себе ладонь и поползла по кругу, затирая знаки Оливио.   
Робертино вынул меч, с размаху всадил его в деревянный пол и опустился на колени, положив руки на крестовину и прижавшись к ней лбом. И начал вслух читать первый псалом, обращенный ко всем Пяти богам.  
Красная пелена сдавила его, рвала сознание, сбивала с мысли, но он продолжал читать этот самый простой, самый популярный псалом, знакомый с детства. Он каждый вечер с ранних лет читал его перед сном, потому что мать его была очень набожной и тому же учила своих детей, а Робертино больше других проявлял склонность к вере, чем неизменно радовал мать. И теперь он мог этот псалом читать даже в затуманенном состоянии.  
Меч его засиял белым, и это сияние начало разрывать красную пелену.  
И тут ему начал вторить высокий голос Оливио, который все-таки сумел подняться с пола, тоже вынуть меч и начать молиться.   
Красный вихрь рвался, опадал и терял силу, но кровавые ведьмы не сдавались: чернявая наконец восстановила круг, и теперь лежала в нем, бормоча какое-то заклинание. Блондинка все пыталась добраться до Робертино, и все-таки продвигалась вперед, хоть и с большим трудом. Но когда она уже была почти рядом и уже протянула к нему окровавленную ладонь, чтобы поставить на нем кровавую отметину, как он резко выпрямился, выдернув меч из пола, и приложил ей крестовиной по лбу. Ведьма взвизгнула, взмахнув руками, упала навзничь и затихла. Рядом бабахнула вспышка – это Оливио хватанул маны и скинул ее на чернявую, тоже вырубив.  
Красный вихрь развеялся.  
Робертино проморгался, потер лоб и пробормотал:  
– Если тетушка этого всего не опишет в своем письме с благодарностями, я очень… обижусь. Давно меня так не трепали!  
К нему подошел Оливио, на ходу застегивая ремень и штаны, которые с него почти сняла Констанса:  
– Это точно. Что делать с ними будем?  
– Это уже не ваша забота, сеньоры, – сказала, появляясь в дверях, аббатиса Аглая. – Вы и так превзошли сами себя. Уж не беспокойтесь, обо всем подробно напишу вашим наставникам, – она чуть насмешливо глянула на Робертино.   
Аглая вошла в келью, за ней – Хосефина и попечительница. Аббатиса ногой потрогала голую блондинку:  
– Ах, Адалия… А ведь такая скромница, подумать только. Гордилась своей девственностью и чистотой так, что мне приходилось на нее покаяние за гордыню налагать. Тьфу. Вот что значит – орсинская кровь. Все они там такие, двуличные твари. Недаром что ни год, то какую-нибудь ересь или кровавое колдовство там инквизиция вскрывает… Небось же Констансу совратила, эта дурища сама бы до такого не додумалась… Сестра Марта, где там адамантовые вериги?  
Попечительница, мрачно усмехаясь, подняла холщовый мешок и погремела им:  
– Вот они, родимые. Сейчас голубушек в них принарядим. И сдадим инквизиции с потрохами. Фу, подумать только, в нашем монастыре – кровавые ведьмы!  
Сестра Марта извлекла из мешка черные, с сильным блеском вериги и принялась надевать их на блондинку, прямо на голое тело. Хосефина подошла к паладинам:  
– Сеньоры, мы вам безмерно благодарны. Вы избавили нас от двух напастей… а если подумать про инквизиторское расследование – так и от трех.  
– А разве инквизиция не будет все равно это дело расследовать? – усталым голосом спросил Оливио.  
– Будет, конечно, но уже не здесь. Здесь-то они только эту келью осмотрят. Вы не представляете, какой это кошмар, когда на монастырь наезжает инквизиторская комиссия и начинает всех проверять на предмет ереси, – Хосефина закатила глаза. – А ведь мы уже почти склонились к мысли, что придется на это пойти, потому что никак не получалось выявить, кто же из сестер этим непотребством занимается. Ну и, конечно, за фейри отдельное спасибо. Наконец-то спать будем спокойно.  
– Спать… – пробормотал Робертино. – Вот чего я бы хотел на ближайшие восемь часов.  
– И я, – добавил Оливио. – Можно мы спустимся обратно в подземелье, в нашу келью? Там так хорошо…  
Монахини переглянулись и рассмеялись. Аббатиса сказала:  
– Никаких подземелий. Идемте, мальчики, я отведу вас в гостевые покои. Там не в пример теплее и уютнее, чем в келье для покаяния.

Действительно, гостевые покои оказались очень удобными и приятными: жарко растопленный камин, мягкие кровати с пуховыми одеялами. Туда даже приволокли две бадьи и наполнили их горячей водой, принесли толстые стеганые ватные халаты и овчинные мягкие тапки. Словом, почти рай для вымотанных паладинов.   
Робертино чуть не задремал, сидя в горячей бадье, и только невероятным усилием воли заставил себя вылезти и добрести до кровати. Упал на нее, сбросил овчинные тапки, накрылся одеялом. На соседнюю кровать упал Оливио, закутанный в халат, и прямо поверх халата укрылся. Сказал:  
– Какая же гадость эта магия крови!..  
– И не говори, – зевнул Робертино и тут же заснул.  
Проснулись они от колоколов, звонивших к заутрене.  
– Ох-х, как же все болит! – простонал Оливио, высовывая из-под одеяла взлохмаченную голову.   
Робертино сел на постели и поморщился:  
– Ой-ой-ой! Давненько у меня так тело не ломило… Я и забыл уже. Знаешь, так не хочется вставать…  
Оливио потянулся, снова лег, накрывшись одеялом:  
– Так и не будем. Давай до завтрака проваляемся… после вчерашнего можем себе позволить.   
– А как же утренняя молитва? – Робертино это сказал, но сам улегся обратно.  
– Вчера, по-моему, мы намолились на неделю вперед, да простит меня Дева за такие слова, но у меня и правда нет сил сейчас идти на заутреню, – Оливио улегся на бок и закрыл глаза.   
Робертино последовал его примеру и заснул, даже несмотря на колокольный звон.   
Второй раз их разбудили опять колокола, но уже вызванивавшие окончание утренней службы. Едва они затихли, как скрипнула дверь, и в гостевые покои вошла сестра-попечительница с большим подносом:  
– Доброе утро, сеньоры! Мы уж вас к заутрене не стали будить, вам вчера досталось. Вот, откушайте, чем боги порадовали, – она поставила поднос на стол и принялась составлять с него миски с ароматной кукурузной кашей с маслом, вареные яйца, тыквенный пирог и топленое молоко. – Позавтракаете – и я отведу вас к матушке Аглае, ждет она вас. А мундиры ваши сейчас принесу.  
Попечительница вышла. Оливио и Робертино вылезли из кроватей, быстро умылись и уселись завтракать. Когда попечительница вернулась, неся на распялках их мундиры, сапоги и штаны, вычищенные от грязи подземелий и кровавых пятен, они уже доедали тыквенный пирог.   
– Спасибо, было очень вкусно, – искренне сказал Оливио. Невзыскательная монастырская еда и правда сейчас ему показалась невероятно вкусной. Может быть, среди прочего и потому, что в воздухе больше не было едва уловимой вони – по крайней мере так подумал Робертино, и сам с удовольствием умявший и кашу, и яйца, и пирог.  
– Благодарю за мундиры, – Робертино принял у монахини распялки. – Выглядят прямо как новые.  
Попечительница поклонилась и вышла со словами:  
– Буду ждать вас в трапезной, сеньоры.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Оливио схватился за волосы:  
– Я что, выгляжу точно так же?!  
Робертино встал, подошел к маленькому тусклому зеркалу на умывальнике, вгляделся и вздохнул:  
– Увы, Оливио, но нет. Хуже.   
Паладин бросился к умывальнику и тоже вгляделся в старое мутное зеркало. Застонал, наклонился и щедро намочил волосы.  
– Вот почему, стоит мне лечь спать с мокрой головой, как утром я похож на какое-то пугало огородное? – задал он риторический вопрос, яростно расчесывая влажные волосы и вытирая их полотенцем. Рядом Робертино делал то же самое, потому вместо ответа Оливио получил только сочувствующий вздох.  
Наконец они оделись, причем Оливио тщательно увязал хвост и расчесал челку, потом проверил, как что застегнуто и все ли выглядит как подобает. Еще не хватало на глаза кузине первый раз каким-то неряхой показаться.

Попечительница отвела их в келью аббатисы, где уже стояла у стола Аглаи худенькая высокая девушка с длинными каштановыми косами, точь-в-точь такого же оттенка, какой была шевелюра Оливио.   
Увидев ее, паладин застыл. Робертино из-за его спины разглядывал сеньориту Луису с интересом, сравнивая с другом, и удовлетворенно отметил, что по ним сразу видно: близкие родственники. Видимо, матушка Оливио была очень похожа на своего брата Педро, и эти каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза и общая изящность фигуры – это были семейные черты Альбино.  
– Луиса, позволь представить тебе сеньора Оливио, твоего двоюродного брата, – сказала аббатиса.   
Девушка с удивлением смотрела на новоявленного родственника, не веря своим глазам. Перевела взгляд на аббатису:  
– Двоюродный брат? Я не знала, что у меня еще кто-то из родни остался… Как-то не думала, что у тетки Лауры ведь могли быть дети…  
Она несмело подошла ближе, вглядываясь в его лицо:  
– Ой. Ты… ты так похож на папу! – она рассмеялась, закрыв ладонями лицо. – Какая я глупая. Конечно, ты похож на папу, потому что тетя Лаура и папа – близнецы!  
Робертино удивился: этого ему Оливио не говорил. Хотя, наверное, и сам не знал. Он шагнул вперед, поклонился:  
– Сеньорита, позвольте представиться: Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти. Я привез вам письмо от моего батюшки, дона Сальваро, протектора вашего родового домена. Прошу, – он протянул ей конверт.   
Девушка покрутила его в руках:  
– Спасибо, сеньор Сальваро. Я… я не знаю, что и сказать. Я так привыкла уже думать, будто осталась одна на свете, и тут вдруг оказывается, что – не одна. Это так неожиданно! И так… необыкновенно. Как будто в сказках. Но… Если у меня есть кузен… Это значит, что есть кому наследовать Каса ди Альбино, и я могу остаться здесь? Ведь мне… некуда идти, там же одни развалины.  
Оливио замешкался с ответом, и Робертино сказал:  
– Конечно есть кому – вы же наследница. Оливио – паладин, он уже принес обеты, которые не позволяют ему наследовать. Если бы оказалось, что он – единственный наследник, то его обеты могли бы быть сняты. Но по отношению к Каса ди Альбино он – наследник второй линии, в отличие от вас, и поскольку вы еще не принесли никаких обетов, то он и не должен наследовать. Вы – наследница и продолжательница рода Альбино. Пожалуйста, прочтите письмо дона Сальваро.  
Девушка раскрыла конверт, вынула письмо и погрузилась в чтение. Оливио явно нервничал, и Робертино незаметно пихнул его в спину, чтоб он взял себя в руки.  
Наконец, Луиса дочитала, сложила письмо и спрятала в конверт. Повернулась к аббатисе:  
– Дон Сальваро пишет, что Каса ди Альбино его стараниями впервые за пять лет принесло хороший доход, и что на следующий год можно будет отстроить усадьбу. И предлагает мне временно поселиться в Кастель Сальваро, чтобы донья Сальваро помогла мне освоиться со светской жизнью. Пишет он также, что я никак не ограничена в выборе – принять его предложение или остаться здесь, и что я вправе выйти замуж за кого пожелаю и когда пожелаю, замужество не лишит меня наследства и мой будущий муж должен будет принять мое имя… А если я решу остаться в монастыре и принести обеты, то он просит меня все-таки сначала спросить мнения Оливио – стоит ли мне это делать.  
– И что же ты решила, Луиса? – спросила аббатиса. – Останешься здесь, огражденная от соблазнов мирской жизни, защищенная от всякого зла, или же примешь предложение дона Сальваро и станешь сеньорой Каса ди Альбино?  
Луиса помолчала несколько секунд, потом твердо сказала:  
– Преосвященная Аглая… Я слишком молода, и слишком мало видела в жизни. Оставшись здесь, я никогда не узнаю, какая она, жизнь в миру. Пусть там соблазны и всякое зло, но ведь там же есть и добро. Не может не быть. Если уж совершенно чужой мне человек, да еще такой знатный, как дон Сальваро, решил мне помочь – то это ведь значит, что за стенами монастыря есть и хорошее. И я там буду не одна, ведь у меня теперь есть брат.   
– Значит, ты решила покинуть монастырь, – не спросила, а скорее отметила Аглая. – Ну что же, это твое право. Но если ты вдруг захочешь вернуться – здесь тебя всегда будут ждать, что бы ни случилось.  
Луиса поклонилась:   
– Благодарю, преосвященная. Я никогда не забуду всего, что вы сделали для меня.   
– Благословляю тебя на уход, Луиса. Будь счастлива. И смотри – будь осторожна. Тебя очень скоро начнут осаждать мужчины, желающие так или иначе стать владетельными донами. Не спеши никому давать обещаний, сначала советуйся с доном Сальваро и доньей Сальваро. Особенно с ней. И с кузеном тоже. Уж он-то, может, насчет финансов и прочего и не скажет тебе ничего, но разглядеть, хороший человек или дрянь какая-нибудь, сможет.  
– Спасибо, преосвященная. Я запомню ваши слова, – опять поклонилась Луиса.  
– Ну все, иди, собирайся в дорогу. И выбери себе в конюшне мула, какой понравится – это тебе прощальный подарок от монастыря, – проворчала аббатиса. Луиса вышла.   
Оливио поклонился:  
– Благодарю вас, преосвященная.  
– Ах, не за что. Признаюсь, не хотелось мне отпускать Луису, но раз уж она сама решила – то пусть будет так. И потом, вы, сеньоры паладины, для меня сделали очень большое дело, так что отпустить Луису и подарить ей на прощанье хорошего мула – это такая мелочь! Ах, ладно. Перейдем к письму с благодарностями, сеньоры, – она взялась за перо. – Как там зовут ваших наставников, напомните?  
– Старший паладин Андреа Кавалли и старший паладин Джудо Манзони, – подсказал Робертино.   
Тетушка обмакнула перо в чернила (Робертино было удивился, что она пишет по старинке, птичьим пером, но потом заметил стальной наконечник), записала имена на отдельной бумажке, задумчиво перечитала их:  
– Джудо Манзони… хм. Уж не тот ли это Джудо-паладин, который лет пятнадцать назад в Креспо перебил банду еретиков и поборол малефикара в Боско Тенебро?  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю, он такого нам никогда не рассказывал. Не он, наверное – если б он, то уж точно не упустил бы случая похвастаться.  
Аглая хитро прищурилась:  
– А там такая история была, племянничек, которой хвастаться он бы не стал, если, конечно, это тот самый Джудо. Хотя малефикара он победил и задачу свою выполнил… несмотря на все соблазны и препоны. А скажи мне – он, часом, не сид-квартерон? Здоровый такой, светлой масти?  
Робертино кивнул. Аглая усмехнулась:  
– Надо же, он самый. Хм… Выходит, Джудо теперь – наставник молодых паладинов, кто бы мог подумать! – она погладила пальцем рог единорога, стоящий на подставке на столе, и легонько вздохнула. – Ладно... Письмо отправлю церковной почтой, так что не переживай – дойдет быстро. И да, передавай своему папаше мои поздравления – сынка вырастил что надо. Имени Сальваро ты вполне достоин.  
Робертино удивился тому, что вредная тетушка так непривычно расщедрилась на похвалу, но когда она заговорила снова, удивился еще больше.  
– Должна признаться, вы меня и правда очень выручили, сеньоры, – аббатиса смотрела на них обоих очень пронзительным взглядом, какой оба младших паладина иной раз видели у старшего паладина Теодоро, бывшего храмовника, обучавшего их духовным практикам. – Дело было куда серьезнее… Сразу я вам этого не сказала, потому что пугать не хотела. Не только вас, но и Марту с Хосефиной, очень уж они впечатлительные.   
Оливио почувствовал некоторую слабость в коленях, и Робертино тоже. Не спрашивая разрешения, оба уселись на диванчик и уставились на аббатису. А та встала, подошла к двери, приоткрыла ее и выглянула в коридор, затем заперла и вернулась к ним. Встала напротив, заложив руки за спину:  
– То, что в моем монастыре завелись не наивные дурочки, решившие поиграть в черную магию, а настоящие язычницы-ашадарки, я поняла давно… Куриный, а потом голубиный мор еще можно было списать на какую-нибудь птичью заразу, но когда несколько сестер слегли с одинаковыми симптомами, а излечить их не сумели ни сестра-лекарка, ни магичка-целительница… тут у меня уже никаких сомнений не осталось насчет того, что именно завелось в моем монастыре. Потому-то я и начала было запрос о храмовниках составлять... Простое баловство с кровавой магией, если бы оно никому не вредило, я бы еще как-то смогла им простить. Ну, там, назначила бы им строгое покаяние, вериги с власяницей и тому подобное, чтобы дурь выбить. Но попытка извести других людей не может быть оправдана ничем и должна быть наказана. Мы еще по-доброму с ними обошлись, но если бы вы их убили, я бы только порадовалась, да простит меня, грешную, Дева…   
Младшие паладины переглянулись и передернули плечами, а Робертино пробормотал:  
– А мне еще их жалко было...  
Тетушка наставила на него костлявый палец:  
– Молодой ты еще и наивный. Повидал бы ты с мое, Роберто... – она махнула рукой.  
– Но… зачем им всё это? – спросил, недоумевая, Оливио. – Они же ведь не могли не понимать, что рано или поздно их вычислят?  
Аглая вздохнула:  
– Зачем, зачем... Адалия – блондинка которая – из Орсиньи, попала сюда в послушницы в отрочестве еще. Не просто так. Я ее, прямо сказать, давно уж подозревала. В монастырских бумагах ничего такого не нашла, кроме того, что она была прислана послушницей из Арагосского монастыря десять лет назад. Ну, таких сестер у меня тут много, кроме нее, еще пятеро орсиньянок есть. Но Адалия – имя для Орсиньи редкое, и я вспомнила кое-что… Что такое Орсинья, знаете?  
Паладины кивнули. Провинция Орсинья была печально известна тем, что там до сих пор были живы всякие нехорошие ереси, а местные очень уж любили прибегать к запретным магическим практикам.  
– Вот-вот. Уже давно инквизиция, если накрывает каких-нибудь еретиков, то членов их семей рассылает по разным монастырям для покаяния. Так вот Адалия из таких, только вместо покаяния решила родительским делом заняться. Словом, ее я заподозрила чуть ли не в первую очередь, а уж когда всех сестер по три раза проверила, так вообще в своих подозрениях утвердилась. Но сами понимаете – одни подозрения ничего не значат, нужны доказательства, поймать на горячем надо. Или инквизиторский допрос по всей форме, но одна я его устроить тут не смогла бы, для этого самое меньшее три инквизитора нужны и посвященный Судии. Адалия это тоже знает. Маскировалась она хорошо, и мне никак не удавалось ее подловить. Да и колдовать она тут же прекратила, как поняла, что я ее подозреваю. Потому-то я и решилась запрос составлять… А тут вы приехали, да в день, когда болтунья Лючия на воротах! Такая удача! Я поняла, что теперь-то Адалия точно не удержится, попытается или себя прикрыть, или вас заморочить, обязательно какой-нибудь кровавый ритуал затеет.   
Паладины переглянулись, а потом уставились на настоятельницу с плохо скрываемым осуждением во взглядах. Робертино даже спросил:  
– Тетушка, но неужели нельзя было нам сказать сразу обо всех ваших подозрениях?   
Аббатиса усмехнулась, снова посмотрев на них обоих характерным инквизиторским взглядом:  
– Ишь чего захотели. Были бы вы настоящими, хорошо обученными храмовниками – сказала бы. А вы – молодежь зеленая, вам учиться надо и опыта набираться. Что, скажете – не так, что ли? Ну да ладно, дело уже прошлое, и справились вы отлично, вашим наставникам понравится. Еще раз примите мои благодарности, сеньоры. И передавайте привет Джудо, хе.

Через сорок минут Робертино, Оливио и Луиса уже тряслись верхом по горной дороге, спускаясь в Альбаррасин, где им предстояло отправить магосообщение в Кастель Сальваро и дождаться мэтра Хоакина. Луиса была счастлива и в то же время встревожена, размышляя о том, что ее ждет впереди. Оливио пытался ее развеселить, рассказывая забавные истории из паладинской жизни, а Робертино все думал над тетушкиными словами. И когда после очередного поворота горного серпантина внизу показались крыши Альбаррасина, не выдержал:  
– Оливио!  
– А? – обернулся паладин.   
– Слушай, а тебе Манзони никогда не рассказывал ничего про такого барона-малефикара Креспо? Из Боско Тенебро?  
Оливио задумался, потом покачал головой:  
– Да не припомню. А что?  
– Ну, ты ж сам слышал. Тетушка намекнула, что знает Манзони в связи с этой историей, а когда я сказал, что Манзони нам ничего такого не говорил, сказала, мол, что и неудивительно. И я теперь думаю – как бы так осторожненько разузнать, в чем там было дело…  
Задумавшись, Оливио ответил:  
– А интересно. Ну, приедем – попробуем. А пока что у нас впереди еще две недели отпуска. У тебя на них какие-то планы есть?  
– Уж мы найдем, чем заняться, – усмехнулся Робертино. – Одно я знаю точно: в эти две недели больше никто не припряжет меня ни фейри ловить, ни с магами крови воевать!  
Оливио на это только рассмеялся. А Робертино проехал вперед, напевая под нос старую смешную кестальскую песенку про пастушка, которому приспичило сделаться магом, а когда не вышло – то паладином, после чего он победил всех злодеев в округе, начиная с огородного пугала и заканчивая местным забиякой. И когда он пропел последний куплет, позади звонко запела Луиса веселую песенку про девушку, которая сбежала из монастыря, чтобы больше никогда туда не возвращаться.  
Впереди и правда были две замечательных осенних недели, в которые можно было успеть так много всего.


	5. Родственные узы

Родственные узы

Когда подошло время отпуска, младший паладин Жоан Дельгадо ни о чем больше думать не мог, кроме как о том, сколько там дней (а потом и часов) осталось до желанного отпуска, и настолько был охвачен мыслями об этом, что то и дело делился планами с товарищами – так его распирало. Впрочем, почти все остальные от него не слишком отличались. Например, Тонио Квезал вообще надоел всем своими постоянными рассказами о том, что он первым делом сделает, когда наконец-то доберется до своего родного Куантепека в Мартинике. Так расписывал, как побежит в тратторию «Эскалера» и закажет себе запеченную в кукурузных листьях морскую свинку с соусом моле и остро наперченный эскамолес, а к ним – целых две пинты пульке, что остальные младшие паладины даже захотели было попробовать, тем более что в столице было заведение, где изредка такое подавали – и то по предварительному заказу. Тонио, правда, об этом заведении и еде в нем говорил только в непечатных выражениях, но интереса ради… Однако когда паладины выяснили, что такое эскамолес, то чуть было не побили Тонио. В качестве мести Бласко Гарсиа предложил сводить Тонио в кольярскую тратторию «Рыжая коза» и угостить его там знаменитым кольярским сыром касу марцу (который больше нигде в столице не продавали). Другие младшие паладины сначала не поняли, в чем дело, кроме Робертино и кольярца Алессио Эворы, а те только захихикали злорадно. Но когда все узнали, что представляет собой этот сыр, то даже Жоан, которого Тонио достал больше других, сказал, что это как-то чересчур. Так что идея эта и заглохла.  
В общем, очень ждал Жоан отпуска. Понятное дело, что и в отпуске паладин должен обеты соблюдать, так что прелести сальмийских девушек, увы, оставались для него запретными. Конечно, раз-другой можно было бы и согрешить, но перспектива после этого весь отпуск заниматься духовными практиками и покаянием Жоана не прельщала совершенно. Настолько, что даже девичьи прелести при мысли об этих практиках и покаяниях резко теряли свою привлекательность. А чтоб соблазн его все-таки не одолел, Жоан решил перед самым отъездом наведаться к посвященной Марионелле, да и попросить ее избавить его от томления плоти. Марионелла Фиоренти, посвященная Матери, была приписана к паладинскому корпусу именно для этого – помогать паладинам справляться с томлениями плоти, не нарушая обетов. Заодно она служила кастеляншей и заведовала всем, что касалось белья и стирки в паладинском крыле королевского дворца. В общем-то, все паладины знали о том, для чего Марионелла приписана к корпусу, но не все пользовались ее услугами в полной мере. Многие просто приходили выговориться, излить душу. Марионелла умела утешить всех, и духовное утешение у нее получалось ничуть не хуже плотского. Жоан же в духовном утешении не нуждался, а вот в плотском – очень даже. Так что из всех младших паладинов за плотским утешением к Марионелле чаще всего бегали он и Тонио, насчет чего остальные иной раз отпускали скабрезные шуточки. Марионеллино утешение помогало, но все-таки на Жоана иногда накатывало почти неодолимое желание потрахаться по-настоящему, и тогда он бежал в часовню, где старательно молился и каялся. Один плюс в этом был, конечно: после такой лютой борьбы с искушением у него все паладинские мистические умения работали просто отлично, не хуже, чем у Робертино и Оливио, которые вообще были настоящими девственниками и ни разу не наведывались к Марионелле ни за чем, кроме как попить чаю и выговориться.  
Впрочем, и сам Жоан тоже иной раз ей жаловался на всякое. После снятия томления плоти, конечно.  
В последний день перед отпуском, когда младшие паладины после обеда уже были свободны от всех занятий и могли собираться, Жоан, едва только закончился обед, тут же помчался к Марионелле – не хотелось, чтоб его кто-нибудь опередил.  
Когда Жоан поднялся на третий этаж, то увидел, как из Марионеллиных комнаток при бельевой кладовой выходит очень довольный старший паладин Валерио Филипепи. Жоан едва успел нырнуть в кладовку со швабрами и ведрами и прикрыть за собой дверь, чтоб Валерио его не заметил. Конечно, ничего такого не было в том, что Жоан пришел к Марионелле, но у младшего паладина сработала привычка: если ты видишь, что идет наставник, а ты не занят никаким полезным делом – прячься. А то тебе обязательно это самое дело тут же изыщут. Наставники почему-то очень не любят праздношатающихся младших паладинов.  
Дождавшись, пока шаги Филипепи затихнут на лестнице, Жоан перевел дух и выглянул из кладовки. В коридоре никого не было, и он, приободрившись, быстро дошел до Марионеллиного помещения. Постучал из вежливости, в ответ прозвенел колокольчик – так Марионелла, которой нельзя было говорить по обету, сообщала, что можно войти. Жоан еще раз оглянулся, открыл дверь и быстро зашел, закрыл за собой дверь на щеколду.  
Марионелла стояла в передней комнатке у комода со стопками казенных полотенец и инвентарной книгой. Судя по тому, что на полу у комода лежала кучка весьма потрепанных полотенец, Марионелла занималась списанием пришедшего в негодность белья, когда к ней наведался Филипепи. Сама кастелянша выглядела, как обычно, аккуратно и опрятно, и не скажешь, что несколько минут назад она была занята совсем не пересчетом белья. Паладин почувствовал дикую неловкость, когда сообразил, что она же, наверное, устала, и ей вряд ли будет так легко принять двух посетителей подряд, да еще и повседневную работу ведь надо делать.  
Жоан отвесил ей легкий поклон:  
– Добрый день, сеньора. Прошу прощения, если я пришел не вовремя.   
Она достала из кармашка вощеную табличку и стило, написала:  
«Добрый день, Жоан. Рада тебя видеть».  
И вот поди пойми, то ли она из вежливости, то ли не может отказать по долгу службы, то ли и правда рада видеть… Жоан вздохнул и сказал:  
– Если вы устали или заняты, я пойду. Не нужно ради меня беспокоиться.  
Она покачала головой, глядя на него своими огромными фейскими глазами, приложила два пальца к губам и улыбнулась. Потом указала на дверь в соседнюю комнату, ту самую, где она обычно и принимала посетителей или отдыхала сама. Жоан еще раз вздохнул:  
– Может, выпьем чаю?  
Марионелла кивнула, и Жоан, испытывая облегчение, прошел мимо нее во вторую комнатку, сел за стол, на котором еще не было убрано после предыдущего чаепития. Марионелла улыбнулась ему, собрала грязную посуду, поставила на стол чистые чашки и блюдца, добавила в корзинку еще печенья, сняла с таганка чайник и водрузила на деревянную подставку. Налила ему чая, и Жоан, взяв осторожно тонкий фарфор, отпил, заел песочным печеньем. Марионелла придвинула к нему вазочку с земляничным вареньем, он зачерпнул ложкой и щедро положил на печенье. Варенье у Марионеллы всегда было изумительно вкусным. Жоан подозревал, что некоторые из паладинов частенько только ради этого варенья к ней приходили. Оливио так точно – он вообще сладкое очень любил и не упускал случая полакомиться чем-нибудь таким.  
Марионелла написала на табличке:  
«Тебя опять одолевают соблазны?»  
Жоан кивнул:  
– Ну в общем да. Я в отпуск собираюсь, домой... а там же полно девушек, и все как на подбор – такие, м-м-м, соблазнительные… И совершенно лишенные стеснительности, даже больше, чем фартальезские и даже больше, чем фрейлины. Если сальмиянке чего надо, она не заморачивается на всякие там приличия, а просто берет и... ну, очень прямо намекает. Это в лучшем случае. И я боюсь не устоять.   
Марионелла подлила ему еще чаю, и написала на табличке:   
«Ты сильнее, чем думаешь».  
Жоан только вздохнул:  
– Наверное, только я сам в себе не уверен. Мы, сальмийцы, вообще целомудрие тяжело переносим. Дедушка Мануэло мне рассказывал, как ему тяжко было в юные годы, и как он пару раз соблазну поддавался, а потом подолгу каялся... У меня же двоюродный дед – старший паладин. Старый уже... Сейчас секретарем в Коруньяской паладинской канцелярии служит, а раньше странствующим паладином был… Мы, Дельгадо, традицию такую имеем: в каждом поколении кто-то должен себя Деве посвятить. Вот моя тетка, отцова сестра, в инквизиторки пошла, например. Ну а мне пришлось в паладины. Уж как я не хотел!!! Но ничего не поделаешь, традиция есть традиция, и она не на пустом месте появилась... нарушать нельзя. Я думаю – может, мне и в отпуск не ехать? Останусь тут, буду тренироваться, молиться и всякое такое... и риска, что соблазну поддамся, меньше.  
Марионелла улыбнулась, стерла предыдущую надпись и написала:   
«От соблазнов не нужно бежать, их нужно учиться преодолевать. В этом сила».  
Сунув в рот печенье с вареньем, Жоан прожевал его, запил чаем, вздохнул снова и сказал:  
– Да я в общем-то и сам это понимаю. Но боюсь, что если дома… ну... как встречу Мартину, так и того... Мартина – она же ух! Такая, что ей не откажешь – а если откажешь, так все равно сама возьмет, что ей надо. Я ж с ней… перед тем, как в корпус вступить, вовсю трахался. Хороша она в этом деле, ничего не скажешь. Настоящая сальмиянка!  
Он одним махом допил чай. Марионелла налила ему еще, сама отпила из своей чашки, глядя на него загадочным фейским взглядом. Погладила по руке.   
От этого прикосновения Жоана аж дрожь пробила. Марионелла покачала головой, снова взялась за табличку:   
«Я здесь для того и служу, чтобы помогать вам бороться с соблазнами».  
Паладин знал, что Марионеллино плотское утешение – это не простые интимные ласки. Она использует и свои фейские способности, унаследованные от отца-тилвит-тега, благого фейри, и особенную силу, дарованную Матерью своей посвященной.   
Она снова написала:  
«Разденься полностью и ложись на кушетку на живот».  
Жоан удивился: такого она еще никогда ему не предлагала. Он знал, что ей нельзя трахаться по-настоящему, по крайней мере с паладинами. Робертино говорил – что вообще ни с какими мужчинами. Но раз она велела ему раздеться – значит, знает, что делает. И Жоан быстро разделся, чувствуя дикую неловкость из-за ее пристального зеленого тилвит-тегского взгляда. Лег на кушетку на живот, подложив руки под голову. Услышал шорох одежды и повернул голову, удивился еще больше: Марионелла снимала платье. Правда, совсем она не разделась, осталась в сорочке и панталончиках. Корсет, как выяснилось, она не носила. Да ей и незачем было.  
Она подошла к кушетке, держа в руках баночку с мазью, пахнущей какими-то луговыми цветами. Набрала ее на ладони и принялась разминать Жоанову спину с удивительной для такой мелкой женщины силой. Удивительной, если только не вспомнить о том, что она все-таки наполовину фейри.  
Марионелла размяла спину, перешла к ягодицам и ногам. Тело наполнялось сладкой истомой, а вот жар томления плоти наоборот, потихоньку исчезал.  
Закончив массировать ноги, Марионелла легонько толкнула его в бок, и Жоан лег на спину. Она накрыла ему глаза плотным шелковым платком и принялась массировать плечи, руки и грудь, потом занялась ногами, пока что избегая нижней части живота и бедер. Приятный запах мази успокаивал паладина, снимал напряжение и вызывал легкую расслабленность. Марионелла же, размяв его ноги, раздвинула их и села на кушетку на колени, между ними. Быстро сняла сорочку (Жоан понял это по шороху ткани, платок-то по-прежнему закрывал ему глаза), и начала мягкими прикосновениями разминать живот, бедра и массировать промежность, а потом перешла к мужскому органу. Обхватила ладонями, и стала водить ими вверх-вниз, перебирала пальцами по всей длине, и Жоан от удовольствия чуть ли не замурлыкал. А потом Марионелла наклонилась к нему, взяла за руки и положила его ладони себе на груди. Они были упругие и нежные, с торчащими сосками, и довольно крупные, как раз заполнить Жоановы немаленькие ладони. Паладин аж застонал, ощутив под руками женскую грудь – такое полузабытое уже чувство! Он легонько сжал пальцы, поиграл ими, стараясь не надавливать, чтобы не причинить ей боли. Его член совсем отвердел и поднялся. Марионелла взяла еще немного мази на ладони, и обхватила ими паладинское мужское достоинство, двигая пальцами вверх-вниз, легонько покручивая, нажимая… Продолжалось это не очень долго, Жоан, измученный целомудрием, кончил довольно быстро. И почувствовал огромное облегчение. Не просто ушло томление плоти, а вообще сделалось как-то легко на душе, спокойно и безмятежно. А уж когда Марионелла принялась обтирать его прохладным влажным полотенцем, так и вовсе возникло ощущение, что он сейчас станет легче воздуха.  
Закончив его обтирать, Марионелла набросила сорочку и сняла с его лица платок. Улыбнулась ему и принялась надевать платье. Жоан сел, потянулся:  
– Спасибо огромное, посвященная. Очень полегчало!  
Он начал одеваться. Марионелла, снова повязав на себя кружевной передник, разлила по чашкам чай, жестом предложила ему продолжить чаепитие. Когда паладин, застегнув последнюю пуговицу и поправив воротник, сел за стол и взял чашку, она написала на табличке:  
«Если вдруг в отпуске соблазн тебя будет одолевать слишком сильно, иди в ближайшую Обитель Матери или к ближайшей посвященной», – стерла и написала еще:   
«Но думаю, что не понадобится. Ты стал за этим ко мне реже приходить, чем раньше. Ты учишься справляться с соблазнами сам».  
Она была права: Жоан действительно за этот год у нее был только четвертый раз. А в прошлом году каждый месяц бегал.  
Так что, допив чай, Жоан еще раз поблагодарил Марионеллу, оставил на комоде традиционные три серебряных реала и вышел. А у самой лестницы столкнулся с Тонио. Тот пристально на него посмотрел и спросил:  
– Ты от Марионеллы или из кладовки?  
Кладовка с уборочным инвентарем на этом же этаже частенько использовалась паладинами как укромное местечко, где можно без помех самоудовлетвориться и пыхнуть дымную палочку. Жоан туда тоже иногда ходил, как и все. За каждым разом к Марионелле не набегаешься, да и не стоит.  
– От Марионеллы, – сказал Жоан. – А до меня там был Филипепи.  
Тонио погрустнел:  
– Устала она, наверное. Эх… Ладно, пойду в кладовку. А к посвященной уже дома схожу. Там тоже такая посвященная есть... интендантом при куантепекской канцелярии служит.  
Он вздохнул и скрылся за дверью кладовки. Жоан малодушно порадовался, что успел попасть к Марионелле раньше его, и, довольный, спустился на первый этаж, в казармы… где его и перехватил посыльный с запиской от брата Джорхе. В записке было только: «Срочно. Приходи в «Драконий Клык» к трем часам».  
Паладин глянул на часы – как раз было без пятнадцати три. Если быстро бежать напрямик по склону холма, а не по Королевской лестнице да потом по Большому Проезду, то за пятнадцать минут можно успеть. Не то чтоб братец ушел бы, его не дождавшись… но Джорхе был страшно пунктуальным и, если Жоан опоздает, то полчаса братские нотации придется выслушивать, едкие и обидные.   
Он таки успел вовремя – ввалился в тратторию, чуть запыхавшийся и слегка взопревший, ровно в три часа. Стянул берет и сунул его за пояс, огляделся и увидел за одним из дальних столов братца. Тот сидел за столиком в одиночестве, и выглядел очень обеспокоенным и мрачным, нервно теребил свою косу, пощипывал бородку и постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Да еще и мантия его была застегнута криво, что для Джорхе вообще совершенно нехарактерно. Жоан встревожился, быстро подошел, плюхнулся за стол, сказал по-сальмийски:  
– Привет, Джорхе. Что уже стряслось-то?  
Брат вздохнул:  
– Привет. А стряслось то, что Микаэло в Планине крепко вляпался.  
Жоан аж подпрыгнул:  
– Что? Как это он там оказался?  
– Путешествовал, – скривился Джорхе. – Не сидится ему, болвану, дома... Поперся в Планину, там каких-то дел натворил, его и засадили в тюрьму. Он бате письмо написал, с просьбой спасать его, несчастного страдальца.  
Паладин схватился за голову:  
– Идиот!!! Кретин!!! Тупоголовый долбень!!! Путешественник хренов!!! Ну почему, сука, Планина?! Ему что, родной Фартальи мало? С какого такого рожна его туда понесло, в эту затраханную жопу мира?!  
Джорхе вздохнул:  
– Скажи спасибо, что не в Алевенду.  
– Вот еще не хватало, типун тебе на язык! – Жоан оглянулся, поманил подавальщика:  
– Любезный, а принеси-ка нам два пива. Светлого. И миску этих ваших сырных бубличков для закуски. Ну и там еще чего, что у вас сегодня дежурное на пожрать.  
Подавальщик кивнул и исчез. Паладины и маги частенько бывали в «Драконьем клыке», так что хозяин и работники старались их обслуживать по высшему разряду – все-таки клиенты заметные, а если чем будут недовольны, так себе дороже выйдет с ними ссориться. А главное – никакие столичные бандиты не рисковали сюда ходить, и уж тем более с хозяина дань брать. А если кто из них пытался, то стоило хозяину пожаловаться на это своим постоянным посетителям, так маги и паладины вмиг забывали о своем извечном противостоянии для того, чтобы вместе вразумить зарвавшихся бандитов. Лучше всякой городской стражи работало. Кстати, городские квартальные стражники из-за того же не отваживались с хозяина «Драконьего клыка» лупить свои обычные поборы. Не хотели связываться с паладинами и магами.  
Так что подавальщик обернулся быстро, неся новенький деревянный поднос с двумя высокими кружками пива, миской сырных бубличков и двумя тарелками спагетти с куриным фаршем в белом сырном соусе. Жоан поблагодарил его, бросил на поднос монету в полреала, и придвинул к себе тарелку. Хоть он недавно и обедал, но все-таки у Марионеллы провел довольно много времени, да и пробежался знатно. Так что он быстро накрутил на вилку спагетти, стараясь набрать на них побольше соуса и фарша, и отправил в рот, с легким присвистом втягивая длинные спагеттины. Джорхе, тоже кинув на поднос полреала, сначала хлебнул пива, и только потом взялся за спагетти.  
Прожевав и запив, Жоан выдохнул и сказал:  
– Зараза, от такой новости жрать захотелось просто до чертиков. Чую, пропал отпуск.   
– Угу, – Джорхе тоже втянул спагеттину. – Надо, Жоан, нам в Планину ехать, этого дурня вытаскивать. Деваться некуда...  
Жоан скривился:  
– Вот еще забота… Из-за одного пня дубового весь отпуск ухнет к черту в задницу... – он снова накрутил на вилку спагетти, сунул в рот, прожевал. – Слушай, а может – ну его к хренам? Ну вляпался и вляпался. Пусть теперь в планинской каталажке посидит, может, хоть поумнеет немного, а?  
Джорхе намотал на вилку вторую порцию спагетти, обмакнул в соус и фарш, сунул в рот, втянул губами то, что не поместилось, прожевал не торопясь, запил пивом и только после этого сказал:  
– Сначала я тоже так подумал. А потом меня вызвал грандмастер нашего ковена и сказал, что планинский князь собирается требовать у его величества прислать ему трех беглых планинских магов в обмен на некоего знатного фартальского дворянина-сальмийца, который каких-то дел натворил и теперь у них в тюрьме сидит.   
Жоан аж пивом поперхнулся:  
– Что?! Это что, официально?  
– Пока нет, – Джорхе принялся медленно накручивать на вилку остатки спагетти, старательно собирая на них фарш и соус. – Пока что князь через своего посланника прощупывает, а возможно ли вообще такой обмен устроить. Думаешь, наш грандмастер-то откуда узнал? Ему сказал грандмастер ковена предметников, мэтр Рокабьянка, у которого посланник почву на сей счет и прощупывал. Посланник ему даже фамилию этого дворянина назвал. Ну а мэтр Моретти прекрасно знает, что у нас с тобой за сокровище в братцах, и сразу мне сказал. И тут же отпускное свидетельство выписал, да еще с разрешением боевую магию в отпуске применять за пределами Фартальи.  
Паладин тяжко вздохнул, закинул в рот остатки спагетти и фарша. Если уж грандмастер ковена боевых магов, суровый и правильный мэтр Моретти, выдал такое отпускное свидетельство – значит, дело серьезное. Отхлебнув пива и заев его сырным бубличком, Жоан сказал:  
– Знаешь, вот когда такое узнаю, так даже, да простит меня Дева, радуюсь, что матушка к богам давно ушла...  
Брат мрачно кивнул:  
– Те же мысли, Жоан... Так что делать-то будем?  
– А что делать, – паладин снова припал к кружке. – Ты сам сказал, что. Ехать надо. В эту сраную Планину, пропади она пропадом...  
Джорхе наклонился и поднял из-под лавки туго набитую дорожную сумку:  
– Я уже собрался. Как думаешь, твои наставники войдут в наше положение?  
– Так я ж, можно сказать, уже в отпуске, я же тебе еще давно говорил, да и ты собирался отпуск брать так, чтоб мы домой вместе уехали, – удивился такой нехарактерной для брата забывчивости Жоан.  
– Я не то имел в виду, – Джорхе допил пиво. – А то, позволят ли тебе поехать в Планину?  
– Ну-у… – задумался Жоан. – С одной стороны, кому какое дело, что я делаю в отпуске. Но с другой... Надо им сказать. На всякий случай.  
Они допили пиво и вышли из траттории, свернули на Большой Проезд. Идти было далеко, а потом еще и по Королевской лестнице вверх переть… если бы они были простыми посетителями. Но для королевских паладинов, да и для королевских боевых магов тоже, был и другой путь. Когда Жоан бежал в тратторию на встречу с братом, он этим путем не воспользовался чисто по забывчивости. А сейчас они прошли по Большому Проезду к Площади Сорванцов. Здесь, на небольшой площади, позади старинного фонтана в виде трех писающих мальчиков, поднималась подпорная стенка, укрепляющая склон холма. А в этой стенке, между двумя контрфорсами, виднелась решетка, за которой – клеть механического подъемника, охраняемая двумя гвардейцами. Наверху у этой клети всегда стоял паладинский караул, а крутил колесо подъемника укрощенный гномами кобольд в особом кувшине.   
Жоана и Джорхе на подъемник пропустили даже без вопросов. Подъемник доставил их в ту часть парка, которая прилегала к паладинскому крылу и считалась местом отдыха и тренировок паладинов, так что ни придворные, ни простые граждане, которым по праздникам и седмицам разрешалось посещать королевский парк, туда обычно не ходили. Потому здесь было малолюдно. Аллея от подъемника до входа в корпус была обсажена старыми, разлапистыми магнолиями и туями, а между ними стояли мраморные и бронзовые памятники прославленным паладинам прошлого. Каждый раз, проходя здесь, Жоан снимал берет перед одним из памятников – потому как то был Роже Дельгадо, прапрапрадед Жоана, причем по прямой линии – ну так вот получилось, что он ушел в паладины, успев перед тем сделать наследников. Выдающийся был человек, между прочим, и прославился как один из величайших паладинов, насовершав кучу подвигов. Однако сейчас выразить почтение предку Жоану не дали: на пьедестале стоял кадет Сандро Ортега и Пенья, и держал на плечах кадета Рикардо Вегу, который самым непочтительным образом совал под бронзовые усы Жоанова предка дымную палочку. Это, вообще-то, была такая неписаная традиция, крепко державшаяся среди кадетов и младших паладинов – сунуть в рот какому-нибудь прославленному паладину прошлого дымную палочку или бутылку алкоголя в руку перед испытаниями. Сам Жоан такое тоже проделывал, но, конечно, не с прапрапрадедом. Бутылка, кстати, в руке предка уже стояла. Жоан тут же напустился на кадетов:  
– Вы что творите, раздолбаи!!! Да вы хоть знаете, кто это такой? А ну быстро всё убрали и кыш отсюда!!!  
Кадеты от неожиданности ссыпались с памятника и, потирая ушибленные при падении задницы, воззрились на Жоана с недоумением:  
– А что такого? Все так делают… – вякнул Рикардо.   
Жоан грозно на него глянул:  
– Чтоб я больше такого не видел!!! Нечего моего предка палками утыкивать!  
Кадеты глянули на него, потом повернулись и посмотрели на табличку на пьедестале.  
– Ого! – сказал Сандро. – А мы и не знали…  
– Читать как будто вас не учили, – проворчал Жоан, легко залез на пьедестал, снял бутылку и сунул ее в карман. – Дуйте в паладинскую библиотеку, найдите там хроники корпуса и прочитайте про всех прославленных паладинов, чьи памятники тут стоят. Считайте, что это вам такое взыскание. Всё понятно?  
Кадеты кивнули и, радуясь, что отделались так легко, быстро убежали. Жоана еще весной вместе с Робертино и Оливио сделали старшинами над кадетами и обязали помогать наставникам их воспитывать в паладинских традициях, так что он вполне имел право наложить на них подобное взыскание, тем более что оно только способствовало развитию в кадетах уважения к корпусу.   
Джорхе, наблюдавший эту сцену молча, снял свою мажескую шляпу перед памятником и отвесил предку легкий поклон. Надел шляпу и сказал задумчиво:  
– Все-таки иметь в роду целую династию прославленных героев – это хорошо. Пусть даже почти все они – не по прямой линии.  
Жоан тоже отвесил перед памятником поклон, надел берет:  
– Жаль только, что стараниями придурка Микаэло теперь в нашем роду появится и прославленный дурак.  
И братья тяжко вздохнули. Жоан достал бутылку, посмотрел на наклейку на ней:  
– Ничего так кадеты раскошелились, плайясольское тиньо. На, спрячь в сумку, – он протянул брату бутылку, и тот упаковал ее в свою торбу.   
А потом они направились прямиком в казармы. И на счастье Жоана, сразу там столкнулись с Кавалли.  
– О, никак, мэтр Дельгадо? – улыбнулся Жоанов наставник, увидев Джорхе.   
Тот поклонился:  
– К вашим услугам, сеньор Кавалли.  
Жоан удивился:  
– Э-э… так вы знакомы?  
– Ну, было дело, – махнул рукой брат. – Еще до того, как ты в корпус попал. Потом расскажу… Сеньор Кавалли, у нас тут стряслась, кхм, нехорошая семейная ситуация, грозящая сделаться политической.  
Кавалли поднял бровь:  
– А ну-ка, идемте.  
Он провел их в гостиную младших паладинов, пустую и тихую (еще бы, все, небось, уже по домам свалили), сел в кресло у стола, жестом велел им тоже сесть.  
– Рассказывай, Жоан.  
Поерзав на диванчике, Жоан заговорил:  
– Э-э… сеньор Андреа, видите ли… наш брат Микаэло, наследник домена, он… как бы сказать… дурак, короче. Самый натуральный стоеросовый обалдуй. И он нам все время всяческие неприятности создает. Но раньше его выходки хотя бы за пределы Фартальи не выходили. А сейчас… В общем, мы узнали, что его за что-то арестовали в Планине и посадили там в тюрьму. И князь планинский хочет это в каких-то политических целях использовать.  
Наставник Жоана тяжко вздохнул:  
– Сочувствую. И так понимаю, что тебе нужно от меня разрешение на время отпуска покинуть Фарталью? Хорошо.  
Кавалли открыл папку для бумаг, вынул листок, взял перо и быстро написал отпускное свидетельство, с уточнением, что младшему паладину Жоану Дельгадо по семейным обстоятельствам дозволяется выехать за границу. Полез в карман, достал личную печать в бронзовой коробочке, развинтил ее и шлепнул на свидетельство:  
– Ну, удачи вам в этом деле. Только, Жоан, прошу: не навороти глупостей. Впрочем, я думаю, ты справишься. И кстати, не вздумай туда в паладинском мундире ехать. Разрешение разрешением, но осторожность не повредит. Всё, иди собирайся.  
Поблагодарив наставника, Жоан с братом помчался в казарму, где быстро напихал в дорожную сумку самое нужное, попутно жалуясь Оливио и Робертино на дурака Микаэло. А потом Джорхе телепортировался вместе с ним прямо домой, на галерейку боковой пристройки Кастель Дельгадо.  
Жоан поморгал, оглянулся:  
– Домой? Хм, я думал – ты нас до станции телепортов отправишь, чтоб оттуда в Планину…  
– С ума сошел? – поморщился братец. – В Планину? Прямо в мажеской мантии и паладинском мундире? Тебе ж только что наставник ясно сказал, чтоб ты не вздумал в мундире туда ехать. Просто так, что ли?  
Младший паладин смутился:  
– М-м… ну у меня тут в торбе есть цивильный камзол, старый, правда…  
Джорхе закинул на плечо свою сумку и пошел к лестнице с галерейки:  
– Идем, хоть родню повидаем, что ли… Еще неизвестно, что нас в той Планине ждет.  
Кастель Дельгадо был типичным сальмийским замком и ничем особенно не отличался от многих таких же, разбросанных по всей Сальме. Собственно замком можно было назвать только древнюю башню в три этажа, возвышающуюся на холме. Она была сложена еще в дофартальские времена из дикого камня, скрепленного цементом на птичьих яйцах, и крыта черепичной крышей. Когда-то ее окружала стена из того же материала, венчавшая плоскую вершину холма, словно корона. Но вот уж четыреста лет, как сальмийские доны перестали развлекаться междоусобицами, и стену за ненадобностью потихоньку разобрали, понастроив из этого камня множество пристроек к башне. Низкие, с маленькими окошками, тоже крытые старой черепицей, эти пристройки долгое время служили домом для донов Дельгадо, пока прапрадедушка Жоана не построил на уступе на склоне холма пристойную усадьбу в два этажа, с патио, асотеей и широкой лестницей вниз. А башню и ее пристройки стали использовать в хозяйственных целях, так что там теперь были винные погреба, склады овощей и фруктов, масло- и зернохранилища. А в самую большую пристройку на зиму загоняли овец. Могло показаться странным, что старую трапезную, где доны Дельгадо когда-то пировали со своими кабальерос, превратили в овчарню, и теперь среди стен, на которых всё еще висят древние облезлые щиты с гербами, блеют и гадят барашки с овечками. Но нынешние доны Дельгадо относились к этому вполне спокойно – ведь, в конце концов, это их собственные барашки с овечками, и не простые, а те самые знаменитые сальмиосы, славные как тонкой теплой шерстью, так и вкусным нежным мясом. И уж от них пользы и выгоды однозначно больше, чем от прожорливых буйных кабальерос прежних времен. А потомки тех кабальерос уж давным-давно сделались арендаторами на землях Дельгадо и исправно выращивают на них виноград, зерно, овощи и пряные травы, которыми Сальма славна так же, как и своими овцами и вином.  
Когда Жоан и Джорхе спустились к усадьбе, во дворе их уже ждали отец и сестра Аньес, а также все окрестные крестьяне и арендаторы-кабальерос, какие только были поблизости и успели углядеть, как на галерейке замка полыхнуло голубоватое кольцо телепорта.  
Сальмийские нравы просты и незамысловаты, так что встреча была бурной, Жоана и Джорхе пообнимали все встречающие, одновременно вываливая на них все накопившиеся новости. Любой другой бы не выдержал, но Жоан только радовался: это же дом родной!  
Наконец, приветственный ритуал окончился, и Аньес быстренько увела братьев в дом, а отец послал гонца в Корунью, сообщить дяде Мануэло о приезде внучатых племянников. Корунья, столица провинции, была в пяти милях от Кастель Дельгадо, с холма ее было отлично видно, так что дядю ожидали к вечеру.  
В доме дон Сезар Дельгадо первым делом усадил сыновей в гостиной, сунул им в руки по старинному железному кубку с вином и по завернутой в виноградные листья крепко посоленной лепешечке, и велел пить «возвратную чашу», как было принято по местным обычаям: после долгого отсутствия члену семьи нужно было испить вина и вкусить хлеба с солью под родной крышей. А то мало ли, вдруг это фейри под видом родича явился. Фейри, как известно, хладного железа не любят, и соли тоже. Конечно, дон Дельгадо не сомневался, что перед ним – его родные сыновья, но обычай есть обычай. Так что и Джорхе, и Жоан воздали должное традиции.  
– Уф, ну мы наконец дома… жаль, что ненадолго, – Жоан поставил пустой кубок на столик и положил рядом с ним скомканные виноградные листья из-под лепешки. – Джорхе мне уж рассказал про Микаэло.  
Аньес взялась за щеки:  
– Мы тут, Жоан, уж третий день пребываем от этого в изумлении, – она вздохнула. – Такого он еще не откаблучивал. Хороший подарочек к моему дню рождения он устроил, ничего не скажешь…  
Жоан посмотрел на нее, и спохватился:  
– О, Аньес, я ж совсем забыл!!! – он полез в свою торбу, покопался в ней и вынул слегка помятый бумажный пакетик, перевязанный ленточкой. – Вот тебе подарок ко дню рождения! Самые модные, между прочим! Не у каждой придворной дамы такие есть. И между прочим, на прочность зачарованные!  
Аньес развернула пакетик и извлекла узорчатые чулки, рассмотрела на свет:  
– Какие хорошенькие!!! Ну теперь точно Лусия от зависти лопнет, как увидит меня в этих чулках на празднике. Жаль, что из-за дурака Микаэло вам, наверное, придется пропустить Праздник Урожая...  
Дон Сезар тяжко вздохнул:  
– А уж мне как жаль. Ладно, может, после всего этого, если вам удастся Микаэло из задницы вытащить, его величество наконец мое прошение удовлетворит… Не хотелось бы выносить это дело на собрание донов. Конечно, все и так слыхали, что за сокровище наш Микаэло, но все ж… Стыдно как-то.  
Собрание донов – это был своеобразный парламент, на который раз в четыре года собирались все доны Сальмы. Исторически так сложилось, что в Сальме не было никакой титулованной знати. Всё население делилось на донов, кабальерос и простолюдинов. Доны были землевладельцами, и землю никогда, в отличие от дворянства других провинций, между наследниками не делили. Всё доставалось старшему сыну, дочек старались удачно пристроить замуж, а младшие сыновья и внуки переходили в разряд кабальерос – то есть безземельного дворянства, составлявшего сальмийское военное ополчение. При необходимости они должны были явиться к своему дону вооруженными и экипированными как положено, и идти воевать куда требуется. Экипировку и вооружение им обеспечивал дон, а они отвечали за их сохранность. В мирные времена очень многие кабальерос становились арендаторами, купцами или ремесленниками; они числились в списках кабальерос, но от крестьян или мещан по сути ничем не отличались, кроме военной повинности и свободы от некоторых налогов, и для Сальмы это был естественный порядок вещей. Сальмийские кабальерос к тому же поколениями служили в фартальской армии, в тяжелой и легкой кавалерии, и тем отрабатывали воинскую повинность за всю провинцию.  
Сальмийские доны собирались в Корунье каждый четвертый год, где первым делом выбирали из своей среды наместника Сальмы, а потом решали всякие важные вопросы, причем за этим процессом внимательно следили представители кабальерос и простонародья, приезжавшие в Корунью вместе со своими донами – присмотреть, чтоб дон все как надо сделал. Голоса на этом собрании ни кабальерос, ни простонародье не имели, но зато имели очень сильное влияние на своих донов – бывало, что могли и морду набить, если дон их ожиданий на собрании не оправдал. Так вот и получалось, что провинция Сальма была самой демократичной из всех фартальских земель. Вопросы на собрании решались разные, и в том числе туда можно было вынести и вопрос о перемене наследника – на что дон Дельгадо и надеялся в последнюю очередь. Все-таки вывалить корзину своего грязного белья перед всеми… трудно на такое решиться.  
Жоан и Джорхе это всё отлично понимали. Так что и сами надеялись, что после такого дела король отцово прошение об исключении Микаэло из наследования удовлетворит.  
– Эх, ладно. Будем на божью милость надеяться... Когда собираетесь ехать? – спросил отец.   
Джорхе тяжко вздохнул:  
– Да хотелось бы побыстрее, чего время тянуть. Завтра с раннего утра, например. Ориентир на пограничную Монсанту у меня есть… а оттуда уж придется обычным путем ехать. Лошадей в Монсанте купим.  
Аньес призадумалась, явно подсчитывая:  
– Хм… Лошади хорошие недешево обойдутся... Может, лучше мулов? Их можно и домашних взять.   
Жоан руками развел:  
– Да ты на меня глянь. Какой мул меня долго вынесет?  
Сестра окинула его взглядом:  
– А верно. Вот увидит тебя Мартина, впечатлится... Красавец хоть куда. Настоящий богатырь. Мда... мул не годится. Ну тогда да, покупать придется. У нас тут ничего подходящего, кроме папиного Нери, нет, разве что скаковая Чиспа, мы ее на осеннюю ярмарку на соревнования готовим… Но ради такого дела… Бери Чиспу, если хочешь.  
– Да незачем, Аньес. Куда мне скаковая. Мне б какую ломовую, – усмехнулся Жоан. – Паладину не скорость и стать коня важны, а выносливость. Не переживай, в Монсанте что-нибудь да купим. Нам пристойные не требуются, лишь бы были здоровые и выносливые. В общем, не беспокойся. Я б вообще сегодня погулял, посмотрел бы, что тут да как за год-то поменялось. Еще неизвестно, сколько времени нам в клятой Планине валандаться придется.  
– Ну, идите, переодевайтесь, как дядя приедет, так и ужинать сядем, – сказал дон Дельгадо.  
Джорхе полез в свою сумку, вынул маленький сверток:  
– Кстати, чуть было не забыл. У меня тоже подарок есть, Аньес. Честно говоря, сам хотел сделать, да руки не на то научены… Не рискнул, заказал у лучшего мастера.  
Аньес развернула бумагу, вынула золотую цепочку с подвеской из плоского нефрита, оправленного в тонкую золотую же рамку.  
– Хм… Амулет? А что он делает? – она подняла повыше подвеску и принялась рассматривать переплетения золотой проволоки, из которой была сделана оправа.  
– М-м-м… – Джорхе слегка засмущался. – Ты уже взрослая, вон какая красавица, так что такой подарок в самый раз. И еще он заодно от разных болезней защищает. И заряжен на четыре года, между прочим. Как придет время его перезарядить, нефрит побелеть должен.  
– О! – Аньес чуть покраснела. – Спасибо. Очень, м-м-м, хороший подарок.  
Дон Дельгадо вздохнул:  
– И очень своевременный, Джорхе. Я устал уже за ней приглядывать и напоминать, чего делать, чтоб чего не вышло. Собирался уже сам ей амулет заказать в Корунье, а то нашему криворукому мэтру Суаресу я такие важные вопросы не доверю. Ну да ты молодец, сообразил. Теперь хоть спокойнее мне будет.  
Аньес надела амулет на шею, спрятав его за вырез блузки. Жоан посмотрел на сестру так, словно впервые увидел, и наконец-то заметил, что из нескладного подростка, каким она была еще в прошлом году, Аньес превратилась в очень привлекательную девушку, причем прекрасно осознающую свою привлекательность. Так что братец действительно очень удачно сообразил подарить ей надежный амулет от зачатия – Аньес-то была истинной сальмиянкой, а значит, кровь у нее горяча, как вулканическая лава.  
– Подозреваю, модные чулки тебе пригодятся не только чтоб позлить Лусию, а? – подмигнув, спросил он.   
Аньес прикрыла глаза ресницами и чуть повела плечами – мол, понимай как знаешь. И сказала:  
– Ну, вы отдыхать-то идите. Устали же, наверное. Там у вас прибрано и тюфяки с подушками перетрушены, и белье свежее сейчас принесут. А мы пока займемся ужином. 

 

Комната самого Жоана на втором этаже осталась такой же, за год с прошлого отпуска ничего не изменилось: беленые стены, деревянные балки потолка, большой сундук под окном, икона в углу и два подсвечника по бокам от нее, в стену вделанные. На крюке под потолком – треснувший светошар, одна из первых удачных попыток Джорхе колдовать. Жоан первым делом взялся за шнур, спустил шарик пониже и потер. Несмотря на трещину, он засветился. Столько лет уж прошло, а заклятие держится хорошо. Паладин подтянул шар вверх и продолжил осматривать свою комнату. Две полки, на которых до сих пор стояли Жоановы школьные книжки, столик с засохшей чернильницей и перьями в деревянном стакане. Крашеные суриком полы и ставни, свежие тростниковые циновки, рама с мутноватыми от времени стеклышками в окне. На стене над кроватью, застеленной полосатым шерстяным сальмийским пледом – две волчьи шкуры, охотничьи трофеи. На другой стене – шкура вепря, трофей, которым Жоан, пожалуй, гордился больше прочих. Добыть вепря в одиночку, с рогатиной и ножом – это круто. Особенно если учесть, что добыл он этого вепря еще до того, как в корпус поступил. Та самая рогатина висела поперек вепревой шкуры, рядом – охотничий лук с колчаном, длинный сальмийский тесак и нож. И охотничий гномий самопал – небольшой, легкий, но довольно мощный. Еще до корпуса Жоан мечтал об охотничьем гномьем самопале, но такая роскошь была донам Дельгадо не по карману, так что когда он получил первый отпуск, то перед тем, как ехать домой, сходил в оружейную лавку и выложил старательно накопленные больше чем за полгода три с половиной тысячи реалов за отличный самопал, с серебряными насечками и большим запасом патронов, причем разных – и дробью, и с пулями, на птицу и на крупного зверя. В общем-то он ему был ни к чему, на охоту с ним в тот отпуск Жоан ходил только один раз, но уж очень хотелось выполнить свое давнишнее желание. Теперь паладин смотрел на этот самопал с мыслью – а не прихватить ли его с собой в поход в Планину? Подошел к стене, снял с крючков, проверил. Отец, похоже, самопал чистил и смазывал, так что тот был в полном порядке. Паладин закинул ремень самопала на плечо, застегнул. Проверил, легко ли его выхватить. Пожалуй, что можно будет и взять. С другой стороны... имеет ли смысл изображать настолько богатых путешественников? А с третьей стороны – Планина же. Там без хорошего оружия никуда.  
Он повесил самопал обратно на стену, раскрыл сундук и, покопавшись, нашел свою прошлогоднюю одежду – короткие черные штаны, застегивающиеся на пуговички под коленями и на поясе, красный кушак, ремень, синюю рубашку с широкими рукавами и отложным воротником, кожаные браслеты-наручи на шнурках, белые нитяные чулки до колен, черный камзол-безрукавку и большой полосатый сине-красно-черный шерстяной плащ. И, конечно, черные кожаные туфли-эспадрильи с ремешками. Все в родовых цветах Дельгадо, а как же. Одежда немного пахла лавандой, но ее явно не так давно перебирали и проветривали. Чувствовалась хозяйственность Аньес. После смерти доньи Дельгадо пять лет тому назад Аньес начала вести дом и преуспела в этом. А еще она проявила отличную хозяйственную смекалку, так что с пятнадцати лет стала помощницей отца во всех делах. В отличие от дурака Микаэло, только и знавшего, что книжки про путешествия читать, пьянствовать, трахаться да приключения на свою голову искать.  
Жоан разложил одежду на кровати, сам принялся раздеваться, аккуратно складывая паладинское обмундирование в сундук. И когда он остался в одних только нижних панталонах, как дверь открылась без стука, и в комнату вошла красивая, пышногрудая девушка с длинной белокурой косой. В руках она держала стопку постельного белья, и как-то так получалось, что ее почти обнаженная грудь прямо-таки возлежала на этой стопке. Жоан аж икнул:  
– Мартина?!   
Она стрельнула глазками:  
– Ага. Рада тебя видеть, Жоан. Ты похорошел, прямо загляденье.  
– М-м-м… ты тоже, Мартина, – сказал паладин, не в силах отвести взгляд от слишком низко спущенного ворота ее блузки.  
Мартина подошла к кровати и сгрузила на нее стопку белья. Повернулась к паладину, чуть ли не касаясь его грудью:  
– Я скучала, Жоан. В прошлом году ведь в отъезде была, так и не свиделись.   
«И слава богам!» – подумал паладин, сглатывая слюну. Конечно, Марионелла хорошо постаралась, соблазна и искушения он сейчас не чувствовал, но все-таки... уж очень Мартина хороша.  
– Я тебя тоже часто вспоминал, – признался он, не уточняя, что вспоминал каждый раз, когда уединялся в той самой кладовке с ведрами и швабрами на третьем этаже.  
Она игриво улыбнулась:  
– Может, вспомним былое?   
Паладин быстренько отскочил от нее на пару шагов:  
– Я бы рад, но мне нельзя, ты же знаешь.  
Мартина вздохнула:  
– Ах, да подумаешь. Ну помолишься потом пару ночей в церкви или в священной роще, всего-то.  
– Нет уж, – Жоан по дуге приблизился к кровати и схватил чулки и рубашку. – После такого пары ночей в церкви будет мало. Не хочу весь отпуск покаянием заниматься. Так что извини, Мартина, но нет.  
Он надел рубашку и принялся натягивать чулки. Мартина усмехнулась, распустила завязки ворота блузы:  
– Ну хоть посмотреть-то ты можешь, а? Они скучали по твоим рукам.  
Груди, конечно, были хороши, не хуже, чем раньше, а даже, пожалуй, что и лучше. Темные небольшие соски на смуглой коже так и манили прикоснуться к ним пальцами, а то и на язык попробовать. Жоан, испытывая свою силу воли, отворачиваться не стал, смотрел, затягивая шнурки кожаных браслетов-наручей на широких рукавах рубашки.   
И заметил на шее Мартины золотую цепочку с подвеской в виде золотого же листка аканта, покрытого зеленой эмалью. Удивился, и пригляделся к Мартине уже совсем другим взглядом, взглядом посвященного.  
– Ого. Не ожидал от тебя такого, – сказал он. – С чего бы вдруг ты сделалась посвященной Матери?  
Мартина затянула ворот блузки и подала ему штаны:  
– Да так. Призвание ощутила, вот и сделалась. Так что насчет былого, а, Жоан? Не беспокойся, я знаю, что и как делать, чтоб твой обет не нарушить. С посвященной Матери тебе ведь можно, если искушение подпирает.  
– А вот не подпирает, – Жоан застегнул штаны и принялся опоясываться кушаком. – А тебе разве не говорили, когда обучали, что посвященная не должна соблазнять, особенно тех, у кого обеты целомудрия?  
– Так ты и не соблазнился, – она протянула ему камзол. – А если бы соблазнился, я бы тебе не позволила. Ты молодец, Жоан. Теперь вижу, что ты за помощью обратишься, только если совсем припрет. Но, думаю, не припрет, у вас там, при корпусе, смотрю, очень опытная посвященная служит, свое дело знает. Полуфейри, наверное, да?  
– А как же. Полутилвит-тег, – Жоан надел камзол, сложил полосатый плащ особым образом и обернул его вокруг бедер, затянув ремнем. Получилось что-то вроде короткой юбки поверх штанов. Так здесь носили плащи в хорошую погоду осенью, зимой и весной, когда в долинах меж холмов по вечерам и особенно ночам бывало сыро и холодно из-за влажных ветров, дующих с океана. При необходимости часть плаща можно было быстро вынуть из-за пояса и набросить на голову и плечи. А если в него закутаться, то грел он не хуже кожуха. Плотное переплетение и ворсистость ткани делали эти плащи почти непромокаемыми, хотя, конечно, под проливным дождем они намокали. Но именно проливные дожди в Сальме бывали редко, а вот туманы, роса или морось, а то и снежок зимой – частенько. И как раз от них эти шерстяные плащи отлично защищали.  
Мартина сняла плед с кровати и принялась стелить свежее белье. Жоан тем временем надел эспадрильи и затянул ремешки на щиколотках. Сел на сундук, глядя, как сноровисто стелет белье Мартина, и особенно на ее округлый задок, выпирающий под складками полосатой юбки.  
– А все-таки, в самом деле, с чего вдруг ты посвященной сделалась? – спросил он.  
Не оборачиваясь, Мартина ответила:  
– Да с того, что ты в паладины ушел. Знаешь, если б не это, мы б вполне пожениться могли. Кабальеро ведь может жениться на селянке, обычное дело. Я бы хотела стать твоей женой, а другого мужчины мне не надо. В мужья, по крайней мере. Ведь женился бы, а? – спросила она, обернувшись и глядя на него.  
Жоан молча кивнул. Мартина отвернулась и продолжила, заправляя подушку в наволочку:  
– Ну а раз ты сделался посвященным Девы, то, само собой, жениться не можешь. Ну вот я и подумала – а отчего бы мне тоже не стать посвященной? Уехала в Коруньяскую Обитель, пришла там к настоятельнице, она на меня посмотрела и сказала: годишься, Мартина, еще как годишься. Вот я там на целых два года и осталась, училась, посвящение приняла, а потом сюда вернулась. Священнице помогаю на праздники, ну и по прямым обязанностям. У меня здорово получается младенческие и женские болячки распознавать и многие лечить. Лучше нашего мэтра Суареса, между прочим… Ну вот, постель тебе я постелила… Жаль только, что завтра уедешь. Эх, и отчего Микаэло вместо тебя в паладины не ушел, всем бы лучше было. В корпусе б его уму-разуму бы научили.  
– Не уверен, – Жоан почесал висок. – Боюсь, опозорил бы он наше имя и там. Уж сколько Дельгадо становились паладинами, но такого дурака среди них не было никогда. Ладно. Спасибо за постель, Мартина. И... ты бы к Джорхе наведалась. Как посвященная. Сдается мне, он очень уж распереживался. Прямо сам не свой. А нам в Планину ехать, надо, чтоб он в форме был. А не как сейчас – чуть бороду не выщипал и косу едва не оборвал в сердцах. И мантия не на те пуговицы застегнута.  
Мартина кивнула:  
– Да видела уже. Как раз вечером хотела к нему заглянуть. Не возражаешь?  
– Конечно нет, с чего вдруг?  
Еще раз стрельнув в него глазами, Мартина ушла. Жоан тяжко вздохнул, подумав немножко о том, как все могло бы быть, если бы он не стал паладином, потом махнул рукой и вышел из комнаты, столкнувшись с братом. Джорхе тоже был одет по-сальмийски, но Жоан его не сразу узнал вовсе не поэтому.  
– Джорхе, ты это что с собой сделал? – очень удивился паладин.  
Джорхе со вздохом потрогал свежевыбритый подбородок:  
– Плохо, да?  
– Нет, просто… зачем? О боги, ты еще и остригся! – тут Жоан заметил и то, что у брата больше нет его длинной мажеской косы, а неровно обрезанные у шеи слегка вьющиеся волосы торчат во все стороны.  
Маг скривился:  
– Ну не могу же я так вот в Планину переться! Сам же знаешь – как только там бы увидели мою косу, да еще и с бородой, так сразу же – «маг, держите его!!!». Нет уж, лучше поберечься. Ты б, кстати, меч свой не брал бы по той же причине. А ну как опознают в нем паладинский?  
– Нет, ты что. Как же я без меча?   
– А вот так. Лучше не рисковать. Заметь, медальон же я тебя не прошу снять, хотя свой-то я сниму, – Джорхе пощупал обкорнанные волосы и опять скривился:  
– Ну попадись мне только Микаэло. Я его налысо постригу и побрею «Фейской цирюльней» за это. Мне ведь, Жоан, еще коллегам врать придется, как это я без косы и бороды остался. И правды ведь не скажешь! Особенно если без шума нашего дурака не получится вытащить...  
Жоан критически оглядел новую прическу брата:  
– Да-а… ты это, вечером Мартину попроси, чтоб тебя подстригла по-человечески. А насчет коллег… Неужто нет никакого заклятия, чтоб быстро волосы отрастить?  
– Есть, конечно. Но штука в том, что они отрастут везде, где у человека растут волосы. И в паху тоже.  
Паладин представил себе эту картинку и не выдержал, засмеялся. Джорхе обиженно на него глянул, но тоже захихикал. Отсмеявшись, махнул рукой:  
– А, черт с ним, придумаю что-нибудь. Лишь бы удалось нам из Планины вернуться и дурака нашего оттуда забрать. А там я его точно постригу и побрею, а потом в статую на месяц превращу.   
– Сначала я ему крепко люлей навешаю, – Жоан сжал и разжал свой немаленький кулак. – Вот же ж покарали нас боги, не дав нашему братцу ума, но дав при том огромное шило в жопе.  
Брат вздохнул:  
– Точно что. Ладно, пойдем вниз. Посмотрим, что там да как за год изменилось, батя хвастался, что на Фрио мельницу новую построили и пресс для винограда механический на ней. Заодно просил посмотреть, все ли в порядке, а то работники жаловались, будто там какая-то нечисть завелась. Пресс то и дело заедает…

На новой водяной мельнице, построенной на притоке Сальмы Фрио, действительно было не все в порядке, но шалила там не нечисть, а самый обычный гремлин. Видимо, его сюда занесло вместе с прессом для винограда, такое бывает – если механизм не подвергнуть особому заклятию, то гремлин там поселится обязательно. Гномы, конечно, отлично умели с ними справляться, это были их собственные, гномьи фейри, как и кобольды. Людские мастера тоже часто сталкивались с этими зловредными безобразниками. В общем-то, изловить гремлина мог и простой человек, проявив ловкость и упорство, но обычно предпочитали звать специалиста – паладина или посвященного Мастера.   
Зайдя в большой сарай, где стоял сейчас неработающий пресс, Жоан тут же почуял гремлина.   
– Вон он, гляди, – он показал на верхнюю часть пресса, где был привод от мельничного колеса.   
Джорхе кивнул:  
– Мелкая тварь, а такая вредная... Как он сюда попал, интересно.  
– Да какая разница, – Жоан прищурился, поднял руку. Бахнуло и сверкнуло белым, удар «пламенной стрелы» испепелил неосторожно высунувшегося гремлина, и сверху ссыпалась горсточка белого пепла.  
– Молодец, – похвалил его Джорхе. Он и сам мог бы справиться с гремлином, это был один из немногих видов фейри, на которых действовала людская магия. Но не обиделся, а только размял пальцы, вспоминая нужное заклятие, а потом наложил на механизм зачарование, отпугивающее гремлинов.  
– Мелочь, а приятно, – сказал он. – Пойдем теперь в рощу. Я бы свои амулеты подзарядил, а то в этой сраной Планине с источниками и жилами маны всё плохо, если срочно потребуется что-то мощное и быстрое кастовать, без амулетов не обойтись… Да и тебе пригодится – учили же из амулетов ману тянуть?.. Ну и хорошо. Эх… Вот еще проблема, а. Мало того, что там маны дефицит, так еще и кастовать, если что, тайком придется. А лучше стараться без этого обходиться… Едешь туда и не знаешь – то ли тебя там на костре спалят, то ли в башню какую засадят и начнут уламывать, чтоб на княжеской службе остался... Недавно один предметник туда ездил. Тоже, как мы, по семейным обстоятельствам, а то б он туда ни ногой… Так его сначала чуть не утопили, проверяя, маг или не маг, а потом в столице князь принялся золотые горы сулить и стражу к нему приставил, чтоб не удрал. Еле-еле ему удалось оттуда свалить...  
Жоан только вздохнул, и до священной рощи, где стоял открытый алтарь, они шли молча.   
Роща раскинулась в укромной лощинке меж двух отрогов холма Кастель Дельгадо. Здесь издавна было священное место, еще в дофартальские времена. Из-под груды камней бил источник чистой, холодной воды, насыщенный маной. Возле источника стоял вытесанный из желтоватого известняка алтарь с грубоватым барельефом в виде аканта. Сама роща состояла из диких яблонь, кривых, с неимоверно кислючими плодами. Но с давних времен окрестные жители собирали здесь эти кислые яблоки и делали них сидр, который потом и выпивали на большой веселой гулянке в Ночь Духов здесь же, в этой роще.  
Сейчас здесь никого не было, тихо журчал родник, шелестели уже начавшие желтеть листья и позвякивали глухо глиняные колокольчики на красных, зеленых, синих, черных и белых шнурах, которыми были увешаны ветви яблонь по всей роще. Цвет шнура обозначал того из пяти богов, к кому обращался человек, повесивший колокольчик. Больше всего было зеленых и синих, оно и понятно: сальмийцы, чьими основными занятиями были сельское хозяйство, ткачество и виноделие, особо почитали Мать и Мастера, им и молились чаще всего.   
Жоан и Джорхе склонили колени перед алтарем и довольно долго молились, прося у богов милости и помощи в том сложном и опасном деле, что им предстояло. Потом Джорхе отошел к источнику, держа в руках по внушительной связке амулетов-накопителей, и опустил их в воду, замер, вбирая ману и направляя ее в эти амулеты. Жоан же пошел влево от алтаря, отыскал яблоню, на которую три с половиной года назад повязал в дар Деве красный шнур с глиняным колокольчиком – перед тем, как уехать вступать в Корпус.  
Колокольчик по-прежнему висел, разве что треснул и звучал теперь глухо, а шнурок почти выцвел. Жоан снял его, вынул из кармана новый красный шнурок с маленьким латунным колокольчиком, купленным еще в столице, повязал вместо старого, а тот спрятал. Вернулся к источнику. Брат уже зарядил все амулеты, и даже распихал их по карманам, и теперь привязывал к ветке над источником такой же латунный колокольчик на синем шнурке.  
– Надеюсь, божья милость нас в Планине не оставит, – вздохнул он. – Солнце садится… Идем домой.  
Обратно они шли тоже молча, думали оба об одном и том же – о грядущей поездке.  
Планина – это небольшое княжество, лежащее на болотистом низменном полуострове, отделенном от Фартальи Рио-Сербаль, берущей начало в Монтесерпенти и впадающей в океан. Населяли Планину люди, родственные сальмийцам – потомки таллийцев и племени салама. Даже говорили, в общем-то, на том же сальмийском языке, хоть и с забавным произношением и кучей своих собственных словечек. Несмотря на родство, сальмийцы, однако, планинцев не жаловали, и это было взаимно. В старые времена Планиной правили маги, и князь был послушной марионеткой в их руках. Магия крови, некромантия и прочие запрещенные в Фарталье практики там процветали долго, а официальной религией был языческий культ Ашадар, как и в соседней Алевенде. Планинцы то и дело порывались хапнуть сальмийской землицы, но всякий раз неизменно получали отлуп, потому что ради защиты родной Сальмы все доны мигом забывали свои распри, созывали ополчение кабальерос и крепко вваливали беспокойным северным соседям. А когда Сальма стала частью объединенной Фартальи, набеги прекратились – один лишь раз планинцы попытались, в результате чего потеряли все свои заречные земли. Так Рио-Сербаль стала границей между Фартальей и Планиной. Вдоль нее понастроили крепостей, но планинцы больше не совались. В Планину стали проникать проповедники Откровения Пяти, и Вера потихоньку ширилась, пока лет семьдесят назад тогдашний князь не обратился в нее, после чего, пользуясь давным-давно назревшим среди и простонародья, и мелкопоместного дворянства недовольством против аристократии жрецов и кровавых магов, взял да и устроил гражданскую войну. Тянулась она почти двадцать лет, и кончилась тем, что всех жрецов ашадарского культа либо перебили, либо выгнали в Алевенду, магов крови с некромантами тоже, и восторжествовала новая вера. Поначалу было хорошо, но потом оказалось, что совсем без магов как-то тоже не очень. Потому что в неофитском рвении планинцы перебили не только малефикаров, но и вообще всех, кто практиковал магию – мало ли, вдруг тоже кровавый маг, бей его, жги ее! Наследники князя, помаявшись без магии, пытались выискивать среди населения тайных магов, чтоб заманить на княжескую службу. Но все, обладающие хоть какими-то способностями, рано или поздно драпали кто куда – кто в Фарталью, кто в Алевенду или даже в Аллеманию, если раньше их не топили или не сжигали крестьяне, до сих пор крепко испуганные памятью о былых временах и произволе тогдашних магов крови и некромантов. Попытка же нынешнего князя приглашать иностранцев тоже провалилась после того, как двух фартальских магов, целителя и предметника, соблазнившихся на щедрые посулы, по дороге в Сьюдад-Планина сожгли местные крестьяне. Узнав о таком «гостеприимстве», иноземцы напрочь отказались ехать в Планину, а те, кто уже приехал, попытались удрать. Князь засадил их за решетку, обеспечив, конечно, роскошь и удобства, но… вскоре все эти маги сумели так или иначе сбежать, и остался князь без хороших магов вообще.  
Жоан обо всём этом прекрасно знал, и понимал, что им с Джорхе там придется всячески скрывать свои способности. Конечно, сам Жоан не маг, но в глазах необразованных в этом вопросе планинцев между магом и паладином разница небольшая. Так что Джорхе был прав – паладинский меч с собой брать нельзя. Конечно, маловероятно, что простые планинские крестьяне опознают в нем именно паладинский меч, но... во-первых, все может быть, а во-вторых, им же не только с крестьянами придется иметь дело.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице к усадьбе, Жоан мрачно сказал:  
– Честно сказать, даже не представляю, как мы в Планине справимся. Доехать до Сьюдад-Планины – плевое дело, если осторожно. А вот как Микаэло оттуда вытаскивать, да как обратно – вот это уже задачка…  
Джорхе вздохнул:  
– Как вытаскивать – на месте сообразим. А обратно я планировал телепортом в Монсанту. Но на такое потребуется очень много маны, так что амулеты мы побережем как раз на этот случай. А по дороге туда колдовать буду только если совсем уж никак без этого не обойтись. Постараемся ночевать не в трактирах, чтоб меньше внимания привлекать... Надо еды с собой набрать, палатку прихватить... Не помнишь – та палатка, с которой мы в ночь рыбачить в прошлый отпуск на Сальму ездили, цела еще?  
– Да что ей сделается, – пожал плечами Жоан. – Небось лежит себе в кладовке под лестницей с той осени еще. Сомневаюсь, что Микаэло ее взял – он, небось, по гостиницам в своих, простите боги, путешествиях ночевал. Денег, скотина такая, наверняка раскидал просто немеряно… Ни сантима в своей жизни сам не добыл, а сыплет деньгами, словно у него золотые копи.  
Джорхе скривился:  
– Это точно. Ох, не иначе как на батю затмение нашло в тот день, когда он решил, будто Микаэло неплохо было бы поучиться в университете. С этого-то то всё и началось…  
– Да наверное батя подумал, что твой пример ему покажет, что учиться – это полезно, – Жоан снял с перил божью коровку и поднял ладонь повыше. Жучок сполз на указательный палец, раскрыл крылья и улетел. – Только зря… Он-то решил, что в университете главное – не учеба, а веселые пирушки с потрахушками. Вот его и выперли через год, а там и понеслось…  
Оба брата тяжко вздохнули. Будучи государевыми людьми, они оба состояли на жалованье, которое зарабатывали в поте лица. Джорхе было уже тридцать лет, и десять лет он служил боевым магом на королевской службе. Благодаря таланту и упорству он неплохо продвинулся по мажеской карьерной линии, имел две королевские награды, причем за такие дела, про какие кому попало не рассказывают. Даже Жоану Джорхе не рассказал, за что одну из наград получил. Сказал, мол – вот когда обучение закончишь и королю полную присягу принесешь – тогда и расскажу. Конечно, Джорхе и жалованье получал теперь соответствующее: аж двадцать эскудо. Восемь – в начале службы по окончании академии положили, десять за выслугу, потому что магам на королевской службе, как и паладинам, один эскудо (то есть пять тысяч реалов) за год службы прибавляли, и два отдельно – за особые заслуги. Сам-то Жоан, будучи младшим паладином (по сути еще студентом), состоял на казенном обеспечении и получал только три эскудо, с Новолетия ему бы половину еще добавили, потому как в Корпус он вступил как раз три с половиной года тому назад. А заслуг особых у него еще не было, слишком молодой. Но тем не менее, Жоан имел полное право с презрением отзываться о братце Микаэло, потому как тот не сподобился не то что три с половиной эскудо в год заработать, а даже хоть пару реалов. Он даже делами поместья не желал заниматься и в них вникать. А ведь сальмийскому дону без этого нельзя, того и гляди, достояние предков по ветру улетит. Во всей Сальме не было ни одного дона, который мог бы себе позволить ничем не заниматься, а только валяться на кровати, читать книжки про путешествия и похождения какого-нибудь дона Алонсо Кеханы и плевать в потолок, а между делом трахать поселянок, пить вино и праздношататься по всей стране, соря деньгами. Потому что только попробуй повести такую жизнь – вмиг разоришься. Дон Сезар после орсинского приключения Микаэло, которое обошлось семье в три эскудо, попробовал было вообще не давать наследнику денег. Однако это ничуть не помогло – тот повадился вместо денег рассчитываться долговыми расписками. Когда в конце прошлого года дону Сезару Дельгадо вдруг предъявили долговых расписок аж на восемь эскудо в общей сложности, он разозлился и запер непутевого сына в доме, приставив к нему охрану из двух крепких кабальерос. Полгода было тихо, но потом Микаэло все-таки удрал, прихватив из шкатулки в отцовом кабинете все деньги, какие там были. И отправился путешествовать. И допутешествовался до планинской тюрьмы.  
– Я вот подумал… – Жоан остановился на верхней площадке лестницы, любуясь пейзажем. – Подумал, ну вот мы, если будет на то божья милость, вернем придурка Микаэло домой. А дальше что?  
Джорхе тоже остановился, глядя на широкую и длинную долину между трех холмов, на сами эти длинные холмы, усаженные виноградниками по склонам и усыпанные облачками овечьих стад по плоским вершинам, на узкую полоску Фрио и вдалеке – на блеск водной глади Сальмы с полоской огней прибрежного села Планчада Дельгадо. В долине, в селе Вилла Дельгадо, тоже в домах зажигали огни и топили печи: селяне и кабальерос-арендаторы возвращались с огородов, мельниц, шерстобитных и ткацких мастерских и винодельни. Всё, что виднелось с верхней площадки лестницы, было владениями Дельгадо, и еще в них входил другой склон холма с усадьбой, отсюда не видный, но его никак не использовали, слишком он был крутым. Домен Дельгадо считался большим по сальмийским меркам и по этим же меркам довольно богатым.  
– Будем все вместе просить короля исключить Микаэло из наследования, – вздохнул Джорхе. – Как-то мне совсем не хочется, чтоб вот это всё сгинуло из-за его дурости.   
– Ну… надеюсь, что его величество учтет заслуги нашего рода и позволит сделать наследницей Аньес. Но Микаэло-то никуда не денется! Он же продолжит по-прежнему куролесить и долговые расписки давать, – Жоан махнул руками. – И боюсь, что Аньес просто больше нечего будет наследовать.  
– Может, его можно попробовать в Паладинский Корпус? – осторожно предположил Джорхе.   
Жоан аж подпрыгнул:  
– Только не это!!! Вот еще не хватало. Да и не возьмут его туда… Может, его женить? На какой-нибудь вдовой донье, суровой и жесткой, чтоб его в ежовых рукавицах держала.   
– У меня идея получше, – Джорхе нервно взялся за подбородок, поморщился, не обнаружив там привычной бороды. – Я его в статую превращу. Сначала на месяц, потом расколдую, и посмотрим. Может, это его утихомирит… О. Я понял. Только это придется хорошенько подумать и поработать над заклятием. Я на него отложенное заклятие наложу, чтоб его в статую превращало или усыпляло, как только он покидает пределы, скажем, Вилла Дельгадо. Это, конечно, из разряда запретной магии, и ты этого не слышал и знать не знаешь.  
– Само собой. А идея мне нравится, – Жоан похлопал брата по плечу. – А потом все равно его надо женить на суровой и любвеобильной донье. Хоть какая-то будет польза от обалдуя.  
– Донью бы такую только найти, – усмехнулся Джорхе. – Ну, идем. Вон уже во дворе столы ставят, скоро ужинать будем.

Когда село солнце, во дворе усадьбы зажглись светошарики, развешанные по деревьям, и вся семья с домочадцами расселась за столом, уставленным всяческой едой.  
Во главе стола сидели дон Сезар и сеньор Мануэло, дядя дона Сезара и двоюродный дед Джорхе, Жоана и Аньес. Сеньор Мануэло был старшим паладином, служил в Коруньяской паладинской канцелярии секретарем, потому что было ему уже семьдесят лет с лишним, а совсем в отставку выходить он не хотел – говорил, что не привык бездельничать. Впрочем, несмотря на возраст, дедушка был все еще крепок и бодр, и вполне мог без особого труда навалять неблагому сиду или хорошенько вломить какому-нибудь троллю. Перед ужином Жоан поприветствовал деда по-паладински, а теперь, по обычаю, сидел рядом, чтобы прислуживать ему за столом. Впрочем, простота сальмийских нравов не требовала особого столового этикета, и все, что Жоану приходилось делать – это наливать в кубок и передавать деду слишком далеко стоящие блюда.  
Еда была простой: первым делом на стол поставили пару корзин свежеиспеченных плоских лепешек, деревянные миски с крупно порезанным овечьим сыром и плетеные подносы с яблоками. Потом внесли кувшины со знаменитым местным вином лагримас ду соль, белым и красным. А потом – запеченное с травами и чесноком мясо, отдельно к нему – кисло-сладкий сливовый соус. А потом понесли жареную печенку с луком и укропом, вареную картошку с маслом и стеблями дикого чеснока, ребрышки с горчицей, кукурузную поленту с красным перцем, брынзой и шкварками, печеные овощи и салат из крупно порубленных огурцов, томатов, сладкого перца, оливок, белого репчатого лука, базилика и латука, заправленный оливковым маслом с горчицей и черным перцем. Для придворных паладинов и кадетов готовили дворцовые повара, так что Жоан за последние три с половиной года уже привык к куда более изысканной еде. Но стоило ему обмакнуть в соус кусок мяса и унюхать аромат жареной печенки, как он тут же и понял, что по родной домашней еде соскучился неимоверно. Так что он воздал должное всему, что было на столе, и вину тоже. Хоть и старался особенно не налегать, но когда уже после ужина добрел до своей комнаты, понял, что слегка поднабрался. Так что он упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, и даже не зажигая свет, и лежал, ни о чем не думая, просто наслаждаясь тем, что он дома, только что вкусно поужинал, а в раскрытое окно веет прохладным ветерком, пахнущим травами с вершин холмов и самую чуточку – морской солью. Океан был в тридцати милях отсюда. Океан был для Сальмы благом – он дарил довольно засушливой провинции влажный ветер и туманы, отчего виноград получался просто замечательный, а травы на плоских вершинах холмов – сочными и слегка солоноватыми, и на них хорошо было пастись овцам-сальмиосам. И океан был для Сальмы недостижимой мечтой – потому что на всем протяжении побережья не было ни одной бухточки, ни одной гавани, хоть сколько-нибудь пригодной для постройки порта. Только крутые скалы да узкие полоски галечных пляжей под ними, кое-где разорванные ущельями-устьями рек. Океанские волны били в эти скалы и размывали пляжи, так что не было никакой возможности построить хоть какую-нибудь пристань. Даже немногочисленные рыбацкие деревушки прятались от этих волн за скалами, а рыбаки на лов выходили только в штиль. Так что несмотря на морское побережье, Сальма всегда была сухопутным краем и не вела никакой морской торговли напрямую, о чем непрестанно сокрушалось каждое поколение сальмийских донов. Но еще больше они сокрушались о том, что негде устроить хоть какую-нибудь солеварню, хоть под боком и океан.  
Ветер стал крепче и холоднее, и задремавший было Жоан проснулся, встал, закрыл окно. Услышал, как по галерее второго этажа мимо его двери кто-то прошел, как открылась дверь в соседнюю комнату, к Джорхе. Услышал негромкий голос Мартины. Вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что очень скоро из-за стены он услышит весьма недвусмысленные звуки. Не то чтоб он завидовал брату, скорее сожалел о том, чего больше никогда не может быть. Взял свой меч с перевязью и спустился вниз, в гостиную.  
Там в камине тлели угли, развеивая ночную сырость, горел всего один светошар из пяти, а возле камина в плетеном кресле, положив на скамеечку ноги, обутые в домашние войлочные туфли, сидел дедуля Мануэло, пил вино и неторопливо пыхал дымной палочкой, вставленной в длинный роговой мундштук. Его мундир висел на спинке кресла, а меч лежал на банкетке, рядом с которой стояли и его сапоги. Старая профессиональная привычка странствующего паладина – чтоб меч и сапоги всегда были рядом, а то мало ли чего.  
– Э, добрый вечер, дедуля, – сказал Жоан и прошел к камину.   
– И тебе того же, – выпустив дымок, сказал дед. – Чего не спишь?  
– Да так…   
Жоан повесил свой меч в ножнах на крюки возле камина. На то место, где этот меч и висел до того, как Жоан его взял с собой, отправляясь поступать в Паладинский Корпус. Обычно паладинам мечи делают каждому индивидуально, под руку, и делают не простые кузнецы, а посвященные Мастера, используя дозволенные только им особые заклятия магии крови. Потому-то в чужих руках паладинский меч – это просто меч, пусть и очень хороший. Но иногда бывает так, что мечи передают по наследству, от кровного родича к кровному родичу – и тогда меч работает как положено. Прадед Жоана по семейной традиции сделался паладином и получил по наследству меч, когда-то принадлежавший тому самому Роже Дельгадо, но судьба повернулась так, что он вдруг остался последним в роду по прямой линии. И тогда, чтобы не угас старинный род, с него сняли обеты. Так паладин Дельгадо стал доном Дельгадо, приехал в опустевшую усадьбу и повесил свой меч на крюки возле камина. Женился, породил детей, в том числе и сеньора Мануэло… а когда старший сын достиг двенадцати лет, взял да и ушел снова в паладины. Так что этот меч Мануэло и не достался. А в следующем поколении из сыновей был только Сезар. Вот и висел меч у камина после смерти прадеда, пока не пришла Жоанова очередь стать паладином.  
– Правильно, не надо его в Планину брать, – сказал дедуля, качнув пустым кубком. Жоан долил ему вина, налил и себе, сел в другое кресло.  
– Андреа писал мне о твоих успехах, – сеньор Мануэло прищурился, глядя на Жоана особенным взглядом. – Я рад. Хе, мог ли я подумать тридцать лет тому назад, что мой ученик сам сделается наставником моего же племянника! Ты только ему не говори, но он был в кадетах тем еще раздолбаем. Раз пять я его в карцер отправлял за разные проделки.  
Жоан посмотрел на дедулю с легким удивлением – не знал, что тот в свое время наставничеством занимался и уж тем более был наставником Кавалли. А дедуля, пыхнув дымком, спросил:  
– Ты, кстати, не думал еще, кем станешь? Городским, странствующим или храмовником? Или при дворе хочешь остаться?  
Молодой паладин пожал плечами:  
– Да сам еще не знаю. Еще больше чем полтора года учиться и испытания проходить, а там видно будет. Хотя… пожалуй, храмовником точно быть не хочу, ну его, там совсем уж строго всё. Да и кто из Дельгадо вообще храмовником-то был, что-то не припомню.  
– Не бывало такого, это верно, – усмехнулся дедуля. – Не по нашему характеру храмовничество. Дельгадо все либо городскими, либо странствующими были. Кстати, о странствиях… Ты в Планине поосторожнее. И за Джорхе приглядывай, чтоб он ненароком не прокололся. А то привык колдовать не глядя. Еще где-нибудь в планинском трактире кувшин с вином магией вместо рук возьмет, как за столом давеча… тут-то на вас и навалятся. Не местные крестьяне, так княжеские ловцы магов. Горчица перца не слаще. Может, ему вообще адамантовый браслет дать с собой, на всякий случай?  
Жоан чуть кубок не выронил, уставился на деда:  
– Э-э… А у вас что, есть?  
Вместо ответа старый паладин ловко повернулся в кресле, дотянулся до кармана висящего на спинке мундира и вынул оттуда черно-серебряный браслет из пяти плоских звеньев, бросил Жоану.  
Тот поймал, поднес к глазам, рассматривая. Да, это был, несомненно, адамант. Точнее, серебро, покрытое адамантовыми насечками. Но и этого будет достаточно, чтобы Джорхе не смог по мелочам колдовать налево и направо, как привык в родной Фарталье.  
– Бери, – сказал дедуля, затягиваясь дымком. – Только смотри не потеряй, а то мне потом кучу бумажек писать придется, утерю объясняя.  
– Спасибо огромное!!! – Жоан спрятал браслет в карман и подлил дедуле вина. – Это нас выручит, а то я уже голову сломал, думая, как бы нам так поменьше на глаза местным попадаться, чтоб Джорхе не спалился… А все из-за долбодятла Микаэло, понос ему и почесуху…  
– В стаде не без паршивой овцы, а в хорошем роду не без урода, – вздохнул сеньор Мануэло. – А все ж таки… Я безумно рад, что паладином стал ты, а не он.   
Жоан сложил руки у груди в молитвенном жесте:  
– И слава богам! А то такой позор был бы… Уж как я не хотел паладином быть, а теперь думаю – уж лучше я, чем Микаэло. Как представлю себе Микаэло в младших паладинах или кадетах, так и вздрогну. Нам там с головой хватает баранов Джулио Пекорини и Карло Джотти, те еще обалдуи, но им до Микаэло в дурости очень далеко.  
Сеньор Мануэло хмыкнул:  
– Андреа писал мне о них. Жаловался, что король без ведома старших паладинов этих двоих в корпус принял, потому что маркиза Пекорини упрашивала его так, что проще было ей уступить, чем объяснить, почему нет. А за молодого Джотти его бабушка на корпус триста эскудо пожертвовала, лишь бы внучка пристроить. Подумать только – триста эскудо за какого-то засранца...   
Жоан допил свое вино и поставил кубок на столик:  
– Нам паладин Аквиллано сказал, что сам слышал, как его величество обещал капитану и Манзони, что впредь такого больше не будет. И правда, сынка графа Ампарито не взяли, несмотря на то, что граф, говорят, у короля в ногах валялся, упрашивая пристроить своего придурка в корпус. Если молодой Ампарито и правда хоть треть того выделывает, о чем треплются в столице и даже в «Базарном сплетнике» печатают… То нам еще грех жаловаться на нашего кретина Микаэло. Уж что-что, а в плаще на голое тело наш дурак, хвала богам, из кустов на дам не выскакивает, и в городские фонтаны не мочится привселюдно. Хотя еще неизвестно, что он там в Планине натворил, что аж в тюрьме оказался. Ладно, пойду я спать. Спасибо за браслет, и спокойной ночи, дедуля.  
– И тебе, Жоан, – махнул рукой с мундштуком старый паладин.  
Когда Жоан поднялся к себе, за стеной уже было тихо, чему он неимоверно обрадовался. Так что он помолился, разделся, залег в постель и тут же захрапел.

Утром оба брата подскочили рано – все-таки мысль о том, что им предстоит опасное путешествие, исподволь грызла их даже во сне. Так что Жоан, помолившись и умывшись, еще до завтрака полез в кладовку под лестницей и отыскал там двухместную палатку, два больших заплечных мешка, маленький походный котелок и чайник. Джорхе отправился первым делом в погреб за вяленым мясом, сушеным сыром, галетами и прочим подобным. Братья быстро упаковали свои мешки, не забыв положить туда кроме еды и сменной одежды еще одеяла и войлочные плотные подстилки для спанья на голой земле. На всякий случай Джорхе наложил на них заклятие, сделавшее их непромокаемыми, и на палатку тоже – в Планине, в отличие от Сальмы, проливные дожди шли частенько.  
К завтраку они оба уже упаковались и были готовы в дорогу. Жоан все-таки взял с собой самопал и патроны к нему, уложенные в бандольер, который он, подумав, надел сразу. На пояс он прицепил полуторафутовый тесак и большой нож. Джорхе тоже вооружился длинным тесаком и ножом – он отлично умел ими пользоваться, несмотря на то, что был боевым магом и привык больше полагаться на свои магические таланты. Но в мажеской академии будущих боевых магов постоянно дрючили на владение обычным оружием, потому что магия магией, а хороший клинок еще никого не подводил.  
Оглядев сыновей, дон Дельгадо вздохнул, благословил и обнял каждого на прощанье:  
– Ну, да хранят вас боги. И постарайтесь там побыстрее управиться.  
– Как получится, батя, – сказал Жоан, потуже затягивая ремень самопала. – Сами не хотим там лишний день оставаться. Вы это, молитесь за нас покрепче…  
Аньес тоже пообнимала братьев на прощанье, утерла слезы:  
– Обязательно будем молиться. И, Джорхе, будь осторожнее там…  
Дедуля Мануэло только руки им пожал:  
– Ну, в добрый путь.  
Джорхе положил руку на плечо Жоану, прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Хлопнуло, полыхнуло синим и через секунду оба брата оказались на площадке станции телепортов Монсанты. Там к ним сразу же подбежал дежурный маг с требованием объяснить, кто такие и зачем. Пришлось показывать ему отпускные свидетельства и пояснять, что едут в Планину по семейным обстоятельствам. Маг тут же смягчился и с сочувствием посмотрел на Джорхе:  
– Да-а, не позавидуешь... Слушайте, может, мы вам тут сейчас оформим обычные подорожные, а? А эти бумаги оставите в нашем сейфе. А то мало ли, вдруг там в Планине кто эти ваши свидетельства увидит.  
Джорхе и Жоан переглянулись. О таком они как-то вообще не подумали.  
– Э-э… а и правда, – сказал Джорхе. – А давайте. Будем вам очень благодарны. И, еще, мэтр, а скажите, где тут можно каких-нибудь лошадей прикупить – по пристойной цене?  
Маг ответил:  
– Да тут рядом как раз есть конюшни, где и купить можно, и нанять. Давайте ваш брат сходит, пока мы подорожные оформляем. Быстро и обернетесь.  
Видимо, дежурному телепортисту было очень скучно, а может, хотелось помочь коллеге-магу, но он был совершенно искренним, насколько видел Жоан. Так что паладин пошел за лошадьми, оставив Джорхе ждать оформления подорожных.  
Лошади тут продавались, прямо сказать, не ахти. Жоан всех по два раза пересмотрел, пока решился купить двух меринов – простого верхового и помесь ломовой сальмийской лошади и сальмийского же скакового. Торговец клялся и божился, что кони хорошие, здоровые, и Жоан заподозрил, что его хотят надуть. Так что он прибег к паладинскому умению воздействовать на разум, заставив торговца стать откровеннее. Так он узнал, что оба коня куплены у известного конокрада, и на них, если хорошенько потереть мокрой щеткой крупы, то все еще можно увидеть плохо сведенные клейма прежних владельцев. Подумав, паладин решил, что им с Джорхе без разницы, тем более что кони украдены в Сальме, а ехать придется в Планину, и что скорее всего они там в Планине и останутся, так что немного поторговался для приличия и купил обоих.  
Когда он уже с лошадьми вернулся к станции телепортов, оттуда как раз выходил Джорхе с двумя свеженькими подорожными, в которых значилось, что сальмийские кабальерос путешествуют по своим семейным делам, и не было никакого упоминания о том, кем на самом деле являются эти самые кабальерос. Отдав любезному мэтру-телепортисту оба отпускных свидетельства и тепло с ним распрощавшись, братья сели на лошадей и поехали по мосту через широкую и неторопливую Рио-Сербаль на планинскую сторону.  
На середине моста Жоан полез в карман и достал браслет:  
– Дедуля Мануэло мне тут кое-что для тебя дал. Надевай.  
Джорхе скривился:  
– Адамант? Фу.  
– Не фукай, а надевай. А то кастанешь чего ненароком на глазах у местных, и… того. Беды не оберемся.  
Джорхе, морщась, застегнул на руке браслет. Тяжко вздохнул:  
– Как же гадко, а... Бр-р-р…  
– Да ну, неужели? Он же даже не весь адамантовый, только насечки. Полностью не должен блокировать, а только гасить, – удивился Жоан.  
– Ну оно так, но все равно противно, – вздохнул маг. – Как бы тебе объяснить... Ну представь, что тебе колодки на руки надели, а на глаза – плотную вуаль. И уши еще ватой заткнули... Ну дайте только боги до Микаэло добраться, я ему и это попомню.  
Он одернул рукав рубашки и затянул кожаный наруч, пряча под ним браслет, взялся за поводья и стронул коня.  
На той стороне их встретила планинская пограничная застава, в виде пяти мрачных солдат и десятника, который тут же потребовал у въезжающих гостей подорожные. Жоан, стараясь сохранять на лице невозмутимое выражение, протянул бумажки с еще не успевшими высохнуть печатями. Десятник, морща лоб, принялся натужно разбирать написанное. Джорхе вполне очевидно занервничал, и Жоан легонько ткнул его в бок, призывая взять себя в руки. Десятник смерил обоих взглядом, вернул им подорожные и поинтересовался на смеси планинского сальмийского и фартальского:  
– И по каким же семейным делам вы к нам, сеньоры кабальерос?  
– Да наш дядюшка, того… помер, наследство светит, вот хотим посмотреть, что там за наследство, – сказал Жоан, нагло глядя прямо в глаза десятнику. – Вроде б нам немного золотишка причитается. И дом с то ли садиком, то ли огородиком, черт его знает.  
Паладинское умение воздействовать на разум можно использовать не только для привлечения внимания, отвода глаз или выяснения, искренен ли собеседник, но и для внушения. И даже для успешного вранья. Десятник моргнул:  
– А-а-а… ну в добрый путь.  
Отъехав подальше, Джорхе выдохнул:  
– Я думал, нас попалят.  
– Да с чего бы. Ты ж не кастовал ничего, да и вообще.  
– Я-то нет, а вот ты…– скосил на него глаза брат.  
Жоан пожал плечами:  
– Можно подумать, они бы заметили. А нам проще. И вообще, ты, наверное, старайся помалкивать и не лезть вперед. Чем меньше на тебя будут обращать внимания, тем лучше для нас.  
Джорхе только вздохнул.  
От пограничной заставы до пограничного же планинского городишки под названием Корво-Сербаль было рукой подать, но в нем братья не стали останавливаться – да и незачем. До вечера еще далеко, перекусить в пути есть что, а времени терять не хочется. Так что они просто проехали через городок, глазея по сторонам.  
Зрелище оказалось, мягко говоря, довольно неприглядным. Улочки были вымощены камнем, но как-то очень небрежно, как будто крупные булыжники просто покидали в грязь, не заботясь о том, чтоб они прилегали друг к другу, так что между камнями были широкие щели. О сточных трубах тут понятие, может, и имели (все-таки Сальма через реку, многие местные в Монсанте должны были бы бывать), но проложить не озаботились, а вместо них прямо по улицам, вдоль домов, шли неглубокие канавы, наполненные и вонючие. Сами дома были невысокими, какими-то маленькими, многие даже фундамента не имели, а представляли собой глинобитные постройки с дощатым вторым этажом. Закопченные трубы и тростниковые крыши, полное отсутствие уличных фонарей и какой-либо растительности на улицах, кроме бурьянов, пробивающихся между камней вдоль сточных канав...   
Когда паладин с магом въехали на центральную площадь городишки, к ним тут же подбежали мальчишки, стали хватать за уздечки и стремена и громко призывать почтить своим присутствием местные гостиницы и трактиры, каковых тут имелось аж четыре, и все на площади. Жоан, видя, что Джорхе так и подмывает что-нибудь кастануть, обложил мальчишек отборной сальмийской руганью, а затем обматерил пятиэтажно еще и трактиры, и сам городок Корво-Сербаль. А потом швырнул на горбатую щелястую мостовую с десяток медных сантимов. Мальчишки тут же оставили лошадей в покое и принялись драться за монетки.  
Проехав площадь и наконец выехав из городишки на тракт, Джорхе сказал:  
– Как можно жить в таком дерьмище – не представляю. Да я б уже давно отсюда в Фарталью сбежал. Или даже в Алевенду.  
– А ты думаешь, не бегут, что ли? – Жоан оглянулся на уже оставшийся позади городок и плюнул на обочину. – Да не сомневаюсь, что правдами и неправдами стараются в Сальму переселиться. Пока мы через этот траханный, простите боги, город ехали, я не увидел ни одного амулета от заразы. Не то что на площади, а даже ни на одном доме у входа. Ты себе такое у нас представляешь? Да даже в самой дикой глуши и то... хотя б от оспы, холеры и чумы амулеты в каждом селе стоят. Хреново жить без магии...  
Джорхе кивнул:  
– Угу. Но, знаешь, мне кажется, что дело не только в том, что у них магии нет, но и вообще в них самих. Чистоту на улицах и пристойные мостовые можно и без магии сделать. Дома белить и крыши перестилать почаще тоже. Не понимаю, что им мешает. Денег на это больших не надо...  
– Какие дома, ты о чем? Они ж даже церковь побелить не могут. Ты эту церковь видел? – Жоан приложил руку ко лбу и поднял глаза к небу. – Это же оскорбление богов, такая церковь жуткая...   
– Кошмар. И чего нашего придурка сюда путешествовать понесло, ума не приложу, – Джорхе снова схватился за подбородок и поморщился. – Допился, наверное, до потери последних мозгов.  
Жоан залез в карман и вытащил сложенную в несколько раз старую карту. Развернул ее прямо на ходу:  
– Давай глянем, что там у нас по пути дальше. Не хочется мне в здешних трактирах ночевать, там, наверное, клопов с тараканами просто толпы...   
Братья принялись рассматривать карту. Джорхе ткнул в следующее по дороге село:  
– Палуда-Верде. Придется, Жоан, покормить клопов. Потому как если карте верить, то кругом болота, а ночевать на болоте куда хуже, чем в трактире-клоповнике... Особенно если это планинское болото. Тут, говорят, в этих болотах кикимор полно…  
– Не знаю, не знаю... может, как мы это зажопье увидим, так нам болото с кикиморами королевской гостиницей покажется, – вздохнул паладин. – Ладно, едем. По-моему, как раз до заката до этой Палуда-Верде и доберемся. Только надо будет все-таки привал сделать и перекусить. Тут вот какая-то деревушка по дороге есть, но ну ее, чем меньше мы местным глаза будем мозолить, тем лучше.

Дорогу обступили чахлые, искривленные деревья, поросшие бородами серовато-зеленого мха. Постепенно деревья становились гуще, пока не превратились в настоящий лес, хоть и довольно реденький. Сама дорога была на удивление неплоха: широкая, укатанная, она шла по высокой насыпи и имела через каждую милю полосатый столбик, отмечавший расстояние. Навстречу время от времени попадались путники, в основном с возами – видимо, в Корво-Сербаль должна была быть какая-то ярмарка, а может, даже и в Монсанте. Все встречные косились на Жоана с братом, но с разговорами и вопросами не лезли. Паладина эти любопытные взгляды достали довольно быстро, и он прибег к умению быть незаметным, отводить глаза. Задачу осложняло то, что приходилось отвлекать внимание не только от себя, но и от брата, так что когда они проехали мимо деревушки, Жоан совсем вымотался. Они спустились с дороги в лес, отошли подальше, найдя более-менее сухую полянку, расстелили там войлочные подстилки, и паладин устало повалился на одну из них. Джорхе достал из сумки пару больших пирогов с мясом, огурцы и флягу с пивом, разложил на платке:  
– Ну, давай поедим, что ли. Хорошо бы, конечно, костер развести да хоть похлебку сварить…  
Жоан махнул рукой, взял пирог и флягу:  
– Обойдемся пока. Да и надолго оставаться тут не хочу. Сейчас поедим, я чуток отдохну, и дальше поедем. Ты-то сам как?  
Джорхе откусил от пирога:  
– Тошно мне… И тяжко. Сколько там нам еще до столицы этого сраного княжества ехать, три дня? Кошмар.  
– Кошмар будет, когда туда приедем, – жуя, проворчал Жоан. – Нам же надо еще выяснить, где держат нашего придурка, да как туда пробраться... Может, попробуем в нахалку пойти к князю да и сказать, мол – у вас тут наш братец непутевый, разумом скорбный, сидит. Может, мы за него залог внесем, да и отпустите с миром? А? Как думаешь?  
Маг призадумался, медленно жуя. Потом покачал головой:  
– Нет. Опасно. Фамилию его там знают. Род наш довольно известный... Думаешь, просто так, что ли, князь рассчитывает его на трех своих беглых магов обменять? Наверняка его шпионы уже выяснили, что за Дельгадо такие. И что он единственный наследник.  
Жоан запил пирог и спросил:  
– Почему единственный? А Аньес?  
– А в Планине женщины не наследуют, вот они про Аньес и не подумали, – Джорхе откусил от пирога, прожевал. Сказал мрачно:  
– И уж что они совершенно точно должны были выяснить, если не зря хлеб едят – так это то, что у нашего придурка два брата есть, и оба на королевской службе состоят… и что это паладин и маг. Так что нельзя нам к князю. И вообще лучше бы нам даже такими подорожными, где мы простыми кабальерос указаны, не светить, по крайней мере в столице. Сложить два и два нетрудно, сам понимаешь.   
Паладин доел пирог, запил пивом, закрутил флягу и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Значит, придется его как-то втихую пытаться вытащить. Та еще головная боль... Ладно, на месте будем смотреть. Всё, я часок подремлю, и поедем дальше, чтоб до этой жопы, как там ее, Палуда-Верде, успеть до ночи.  
И Жоан лег на спину и захрапел. Джорхе же, морщась, расстегнул браслет и положил в карман. Оглянулся, нет ли кого поблизости, и быстренько сотворил охранное заклятие. На всякий случай. А потом и сам прилег подремать.  
То ли повезло, то ли что еще, но за час никто на путешественников, кроме комаров, не покусился. Так что Джорхе развеял заклятие, надел браслет, братья собрали подстилки, сели на коней да и поехали дальше.  
Довольно скоро они добрались до болота, отмеченного на карте. Было оно зеленым и огромным, тянулось насколько хватало глаз по обе стороны дорожной насыпи. По болоту были разбросаны островки, поросшие кривым и чахлым лесом. А вскоре показалось и село Палуда-Верде. Оно стояло чуть поодаль от дороги, на каменистом острове посреди болота, заросшего рогозом. От дороги к острову вела насыпная дамба, и такие же, только попроще, гати вели к другим островкам, которые тут располагались близко друг к другу и были довольно высокими. На некоторых островках виднелись какие-то огороды, на других – хозяйственные постройки. Вдоль тракта, на его насыпи, были навалены внушительные связки нарезанного рогоза, и на склонах гатей, соединяющих островки, тоже. В болоте вдоль гатей тянулись ряды жердей, ограждающие посадки каких-то водяных растений. На трех островках стояли большие печи, из которых валил дым. Джорхе пригляделся и сказал:  
– Кричные печи, похоже. Видимо, это болото богато рудой.   
– Руда? – переспросил Жоан. – В болоте? Не знал, что железо в болоте добывать можно.  
– Можно. У нас-то такую руду только в Орсинье добывали, и то в старые времена, так-то копей железных хватает. А планинцам деваться некуда, дешевле болотную руду добывать, чем покупать за границей. Хм… похоже, мы с тобой заранее были к этому селу несправедливы, а оно, по всей видимости, богатое. По местным меркам, конечно. Гляди, руду добывают и крицу делают, рогоз режут на циновки и корзины... огороды вон, и еще болотницу и водяное пшено на самом болоте растят. Да и дома выглядят приличными, получше, чем в Корво-Сербаль. Хотя, как по мне, это небольшое достижение. Но все-таки.  
Жоан хмыкнул:  
– Посмотрим-посмотрим. Ладно, давай к трактиру.  
Трактир оказался самым большим домом из всех, какие были на острове, кроме церкви. Жоан критически оглядел церковь и отметил, что она была недавно побелена и вообще выглядела существенно лучше, чем в Корво-Сербаль. Да и трактир на вид казался вполне приличным.  
Местные смотрели на них с любопытством, но не более того, и паладин немного успокоился.   
Во дворе трактира они слезли с лошадей, сняли поклажу, расседлали их и сами отвели под навес, служивший здесь конюшней. Мальчишка, бывший тут за конюха, спросил:  
– Сеньоры, коням сена или овса задать? Сено бесплатно, овес четыре сентаво мерка.  
Жоан пошарил в кармане, вынул серебряную монетку в двадцать пять сантимов:  
– Не помню я, сколько сентаво стоит наш сантим, но сдается мне, что тут хватит хорошо лошадей покормить да тебе еще на леденцы останется.  
Мальчишка расплылся в улыбке:  
– Грасио, сеньор. Лучшего овса засыплю… а вам скажу – вы того, олью-подриду не ешьте, туда завонявшуюся солонину положили. А каша с гусятиной и пироги хорошие.  
Жоан вынул еще одну монетку, медную, в пять сантимов:  
– Спасибо за совет. Держи. И вот что... Скажи-ка, не останавливался ли тут у вас неделю или там две назад сальмийский сеньор, богатый и до девок охочий? Такой высокий, довольно худой, но при том с пузцом небольшим, белобрысый, как мы?   
– Был такой. Все вино хорошее выпил, Риту и Розинью всю ночь трахал. Двоих сразу…  
Братья помрачнели и переглянулись, и Джорхе спросил:  
– А потом?  
– А потом спрашивал, не требуется ли нам тут подвиги посовершать. Хозяин сказал, что не требуется. Тут старый Лауренсе ляпнул, что на дальней гати кикимора шалит, ну этот с утра раннего, еще проспаться не успел, попер туда кикимору убивать.   
– Ну и как, убил? – спросил, кривясь, Жоан. Он догадывался, что сейчас услышит, и интуиция его не подвела.  
– Не-а. Гать развалил, гряды с болотницей попортил, рогоз с сушилок раскидал... Ну а потом за безобразия, правда, щедро расплатился, аж тридцать фартальских реалов оставил. И уехал дальше по тракту.  
Джорхе схватился за лоб и покачал головой. Жоан отдал мальчишке пять сантимов:  
– Спасибо, парень. И за лошадками хорошо присмотри.  
Тот разулыбался, монетки быстро за пояс упрятал и занялся лошадьми, а Джорхе и Жоан пошли в трактир.  
Внутри было, в общем-то, довольно чисто, по крайней мере чище, чем Жоан и Джорхе ожидали. Пол устилали свежие рогожные циновки, столешницы явно не так давно скоблили, и пахло скорее едой, чем помоями. Братья подошли к стойке, за которой хозяин, тощий мужик лет пятидесяти как раз кому-то пиво из бочонка наливал:  
– Вечер добрый, почтенный, – сказал Жоан. – Нет ли комнаты переночевать?  
Хозяин оглядел их цепким взглядом, задержал его на самопале за Жоановым плечом и кивнул:  
– Есть, конечно. Сейчас пошлю постели постелить, а пока повечерять не желаете?  
– Отчего ж нет, – Жоан в свою очередь цепко его оглядел. – А что у вас есть?  
– Олья-подрида свеженькая, – при этих словах хозяин скосил глаза в сторону, и Жоан тут же понял, что мальчишка при конюшне насчет протухшей солонины не соврал. – Суп еще с лапками лягушачьими, пальчики оближешь. Каша с гусятиной и болотным луком, и пироги с гусиными потрохами. И пиво. Наше, местное.  
Джорхе поинтересовался:  
– Местное – это из болотницы, что ли? А неместного нет? Ячменного?  
– Неместное сорок сентаво за кружку, – пожал плечами хозяин. – Так чего будете-то? Олью-подриду рекомендую. И суп.  
Жоан положил на стойку серебряный реал:  
– Спасибо, но мы кашей с пирогами удовольствуемся. И пива две кружки. Ну и за ночлег, само собой.  
Трактирщик схватил реал, куснул его, обнажив при этом черные редкие зубы, улыбнулся уже приветливее:  
– Сей же час сделаю. На ночь девок не желаете ли? Две песеты за каждую. Можно одну на двоих, это три песеты будет.  
Жоана аж передернуло:  
– Нет, без девок как-нибудь обойдемся. Устали слишком.  
– Ну тогда садитесь, куда желаете, сейчас всё принесут. А там, может, и насчет девочек надумаете.  
Паладин и маг прошли к окну и сели за самый чистый столик, какой тут был свободным. Впрочем, народу было немного, и половина столов пустовала.  
Джорхе, скинув сумки на лавку рядом с собой, пробормотал:  
– Дешево тут всё, и не от хорошей жизни, думаю… насколько я помню, они наши реалы меняют по три песеты. А три песеты тут – немало. И при этом наш болван в этом задрипанном трактире тридцать реалов оставил, не глядя...   
– Еще и девок здешних трахал, – скривился Жоан. – Если они, хм, благоухают хоть вполовину так же, как хозяин этого сраного трактира, и тем более если у них такие же зубы, то я просто не представляю, как можно было вообще за такое, сука, «удовольствие» еще и платить…  
Тут как раз к столу подошла подавальщица, видимо, работавшая тут за одну из упомянутых «девочек». Была она, как и все местные, невысокая и довольно тощая, с белесой какой-то косой, в засаленном переднике и давно не стираной блузе. Расставляя по столу тарелки с кашей и пирогами, она игриво улыбалась гостям, демонстрируя черные редкие зубы. В общем-то, если бы ее отмыть, чуть откормить, приодеть да зубы магией в порядок привести, была бы она даже очень хороша. Но...  
Когда подавальщица ушла за пивом, Жоан брезгливо взял деревянную ложку и придирчиво ее осмотрел:  
– Черт ее знает... Нам Робертино как-то лекцию прочитал на предмет заразы всякой, какую в подобных жральнях подцепить можно... Бр-р, жуть. Особенно картинки паразитов, которые он нам тогда показывал…  
Маг тоже принялся осматривать ложку:  
– Ну, ты же паладин. У тебя медальон на то и сделан, чтоб тебе устойчивость к подобным вещам повысить. И мы, кстати, с собой ложки брали.  
Жоан быстро достал из торбы завернутые в холстину ложки и вилки, развернул:  
– А насчет девки я прав оказался. Что-то наш братец совсем уж неразборчивым стал. Еще потом, не приведите боги, его от всякой дряни лечить придется.  
Вернулась подавальщица с двумя кружками и объемистым кувшином пива, поставила на стол. Джорхе спросил ее:  
– Скажи-ка, любезная, а как бы у вас тут помыться?  
– Помыться? – удивленно протянула она. – Да как же, сеньоры, помыться-то, ежели дождя неделю как не было! Вот ежели ночью польет, то утречком можно будет и помыться. За песету бочка, за полторы – нагретая.  
– Понятно. Спасибо за пиво, – Джорхе щелчком кинул ей на поднос монетку в три сантима. – Больше ничего не нужно.  
– А может, сеньоры, желаете полюбиться? – она игриво улыбнулась и захлопала ресницами. Как и все здесь, говорила она на причудливой местной версии сальмийского с примесью фартальских слов, было в общем-то все понятно, но местами довольно смешно. Вот и сейчас Джорхе тихонько фыркнул, рукой прикрывшись.  
– Нет, как-нибудь без этого обойдемся, – решительно сказал Жоан. – Но за предложение спасибо.  
Разочарованная подавальщица ушла, однако монетку припрятала в пояс так быстро и ловко, что если б паладин специально не смотрел, не заметил бы.  
Джорхе стянул браслет и сунул в карман, сказал:  
– Вроде на нас никто не пялится? Давай, примени свои умения, сможешь глаза всем отвести хоть на минутку?  
– Ты чего задумал? – встревожился паладин. – Зачем браслет снял?  
– Затем, что надо немножко поколдовать ради нашего же здоровья. Ну, давай, отводи глаза. Мне полминуты, думаю, хватит.  
Жоан вздохнул, оглядел зал, задерживая на мгновение взгляд на каждом. Это было тяжело – хоть ему воздействие на разум давалось хорошо, но тут, в зале, было человек восемь, а если считать бегающую туда-сюда подавальщицу и шныряющего от кухни к стойке хозяина – то десять. Многовато для младшего паладина второго года. Но он все-таки справился. Почуял легкую щекотку от движения магических потоков, когда Джорхе кастовал заклятие на еду и посуду. Потом потоки резко оборвались, и Джорхе сказал:  
– Готово. Теперь, по крайней мере, не отравимся и никакую заразу не подхватим.  
Жоан выдохнул, повернулся к нему. Брат как раз застегивал браслет и старательно прятал его под рукав.  
– Надеюсь, никто ничего не заметил, – сказал он несколько виновато. – Но я и правда не смог бы есть тут просто так. Дома я всегда, если жрать приходится в сомнительных местах, кастую парочку очищающих и защитных заклятий...  
Он взял ложку и принялся за кашу. Жоан последовал его примеру. Какое-то время они ели молча, потом Джорхе, отодвинув пустую тарелку, сказал:  
– Так-то еда даже ничего, вполне съедобная. Варят, видимо, на дождевой воде, тут же болото кругом. Оттого они все тут и грязные, и одежду редко стирают – хорошую воду берегут. Мерзкое все-таки место эта Планина…  
Пиво оказалось так себе, но, видимо, местное из болотницы было еще хуже, раз привозное стоило так дорого.  
После еды у Жоана несколько улучшилось настроение, и трактир показался ему не таким уж и поганым. Он даже улыбнулся приветливо подавальщице, пришедшей забирать посуду, отчего та тут же застреляла в него глазками:  
– А может, все-таки желаете полюбиться, сеньоры?  
– Нет, – спохватился паладин и сделал суровое лицо. – Устали очень с дороги. Что там наша комната, готова?  
– Готова, – подавальщица явно обиделась, видимо, рассчитывала на их щедрость за «любовь». – Пожалуйте наверх, вторая дверь налево.  
– Благодарю, – Джорхе кинул ей на поднос еще сантим. – Пироги были вкусные.

Комната оказалась довольно тесной. И кроватей в ней не было, просто на полу поверх рогожных циновок лежали тюфяки, набитые сеном и накрытые грубыми простынями из конопляной холстины. Одеяла тут были сделаны из шкур разных зверей, сшитые из кусочков и изрядно полысевшие. Жоан брезгливо их унес в угол комнаты и достал из мешков собственные походные одеяла.  
– Как тут еще и любиться можно, вообще не понимаю, – Джорхе снова снял браслет. – Не могу, надо заклятие от клопов, блох и вшей наложить. Хорошо хоть тут мана рассеянная есть, амулеты можно не трогать…  
Он принялся плести заклятие. Джорхе по специализации был боевым магом, но у него на удивление неплохо получалась и всякое бытовое колдовство, даже зачарование предметов, которое обычно считается несовместимым с боевой магией. Закончив колдовать, он со вздохом надел браслет и сказал:  
– Еще два дня до столицы переться... Тьфу. Микаэло, видать, совсем ума лишился, раз его сюда понесло путешествовать.  
Он улегся на тюфяк и накрылся одеялом. Жоан достал из кармана четки, опустился в углу на колени и принялся за вечернюю молитву, как положено по уставу. Молился он долго – помимо обычных пяти молитв, еще на всякий случай прочитал пару псалмов. Тревожно ему что-то было на душе, а и наставники, и дедуля Мануэло всегда говорили: если чувствуешь что-то такое, надо быть настороже. Такие ощущения у паладинов часто не на пустом месте появляются. Так что Жоан, укладываясь после молитвы спать, положил рядом с собой самопал и тесак. Самопал был не заряжен, но паладин умел при необходимости его быстро зарядить и выстрелить.   
Однако ночь прошла спокойно, на сон путешественников никто не покушался, но Жоанова тревожность никуда не делась. Утро же началось с душного и вонючего тумана, поднявшегося над болотом с восходом солнца. Видимо, здесь это было обычным делом, по крайней мере местные, с раннего утра уже торчавшие в трактире, не проявляли никакого беспокойства.  
Жоан и Джорхе спустились вниз, уже собранные в дорогу – не хотелось задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого.   
Хозяин встретил их довольно неприветливым взглядом. Наверное, рассчитывал с них получить прибыль за «девочек», а не получилось.  
Подойдя к стойке, Джорхе спросил:  
– Что позавтракать есть?  
– То же, чем вчера ужинали, – буркнул хозяин.   
Паладин на него внимательно посмотрел, перехватил его взгляд. Хозяин смотрел мимо них в угол, и Жоан тоже туда глянул, как бы мельком. Там сидела компания из шести довольно крепких мужиков, вооруженных кто чем. У всех были ножи и дубинки, у парочки – тесаки.  
– Ну тогда давай по миске каши с гусятиной и по кружке пива. Того, которое за сорок сентаво кружка.  
– Тогда с вас еще песета, – трактирщик пожал плечами. – Предыдущая плата уж кончилась.  
Жоан положил на стойку тридцать сантимов:  
– Держи.  
Трактирщик смахнул монету в ящик и крикнул в сторону кухни:  
– Рита, сальмийцам каши и пива как вчера!  
Братья сели за стол недалеко от входа.   
– Вот зараза. Эта компания в углу так и пялится на нас, – проворчал Джорхе. – Теперь не поколдуешь.  
– Не нравятся мне они, – Жоан потрогал рукоятку своего тесака. – Как бы чего не вышло. Может, это местные разбойники. Говорят, в Планине этой швали полным-полно.  
Маг обеспокоенно глянул на подозрительных мужиков:  
– О, черт. Их шестеро. Справимся ли без магии?  
– А деваться некуда. Ты, главное, без совсем уж крайней надобности не кастуй ничего, а то только хуже будет.  
Джорхе угрюмо кивнул. Тут как раз подошла подавальщица, поставила перед ними по миске каши и по кружке пива:  
– Чего еще?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Жоан ей улыбнулся и ловко забросил в карман передника монетку в двадцать пять сантимов. – За несостоявшуюся, хм, любовь.  
Девушка тут же подобрела. Делая вид, будто протирает передником перед ними стол, тихо сказала:  
– Вы бы, сеньоры, побыстрее кушали да ехали, а то Пепито со своими амбалами уже спрашивал о вас... кто такие да богаты ли.   
– Понятно, – помрачнел Жоан. – Благодарю.  
Девушка ушла. Жоан повернулся и глянул на компанию упомянутого Пепито. Мужики, до того пялившиеся на них, тут же отвернулись. Паладин вздохнул:  
– Придется жрать как есть, а, Джорхе? Рискнем?  
– А куда деваться… Если так пялятся, то заметят не только как я кастую, но и поймут, что ты им глаза отводишь, – вздохнул маг и достал свою ложку. – Надеюсь, обойдется. Не хотелось бы полпути по придорожным кустам провести.  
Они быстро поели, запили кашу пивом и вышли. Компания Пепито тут же зашевелилась, вылезая из-за стола. Быстро встать им помешала подавальщица, проходившая мимо и споткнувшаяся. Дрянное местное пиво, которое она несла, выплеснулось на пол и на мужиков, девушка шлепнулась на задницу, попыталась встать, хватаясь за одного из них, но только содрала с него штаны. Это вызвало взрыв смеха в трактире, и Жоан с Джорхе как раз успели выйти и дойти до лошадиного навеса, где быстренько начали седлать своих коней под гогот взлетающих с болота диких гусей и кряканье уток. Так что, когда Пепито сотоварищи вышел из трактира, они уже выводили на большую гать под уздцы лошадей.  
– А ну стой, сальмийские морды! – рявкнул один из мужиков, самый прилично одетый и с тесаком. Видимо, это и был Пепито. – Кому говорю, стой!  
Жоан и Джорхе медленно развернулись. Джорхе положил руку на рукоять тесака, а Жоан демонстративно погладил бандольер с патронами.  
– Что случилось, любезные? – холодно осведомился Джорхе.   
Пепито сделал шаг вперед, за ним шагнули остальные пятеро. Джорхе сжал левый кулак, тут же разжал – вспомнил, что кастовать нельзя, да и браслет ощутимо потяжелел, как только он попытался потянуть ману.  
– Две недели тому тут один такой был, такой же хрен сальмийский, – Пепито смерил братьев нехорошим взглядом, но Жоан сохранял невозмутимость и встретил этот взгляд совершенно спокойно, что несколько охладило пыл местного задиры. – Такой же белобрысый. Родственничек ваш, а?  
Джорхе изобразил живой интерес:  
– Погодите!!! А он часом не с пузцом был? И с бороденкой такой жалкой?   
Местные переглянулись:  
– Э-э, ну да. Так он что, таки ваш?  
Джорхе воздел руки к небу:  
– О боги!!! И что он тут уже натворить успел?  
– Сеструху мою трахнул, вот что! – вякнул самый плюгавый из этой компании. – И девства ее лишил, а ведь это я должен был первым быть!!!   
У Жоана отпала челюсть, он еле совладал с собой. Пепито усмехнулся:  
– Во, слыхали? Так что, если это ваш, то платите виру. По нашим обычаям так полагается – если кто чужой девку порядочную девства лишил, тот выкупное за кровавую сорочку платит. А не он, так его родня. Так что платите двадцать песет и ни сентаво меньше!  
Джорхе опять сжал левый кулак и поморщился.  
Жоан повел плечом, сбросил самопал в руку, вынул патрон из бандольера, открыл полку, вставил патрон, взвел курок, вскинул самопал к плечу. Пепито мгновенно сделался белее мела, его приятели метнулись к обочинам дамбы и попрыгали в болото. А паладин глянул вверх, поднял дуло самопала еще выше, и выстрелил. Пепито шлепнулся на задницу, а на песок дамбы между ним и братьями Дельгадо упал дикий гусь без головы. Паладин открыл полку самопала, скинул гильзу, закрыл полку и закинул самопал за плечо. Джорхе поднял гуся за лапы:  
– Вот и обед. Все лучше, чем в засранных, простите боги, жральнях вроде этой питаться… Так что вы там, любезные, насчет каких-то песет и девок говорили?  
– Это… – Пепито поднялся на ноги, но весь его пыл куда-то делся. – Ну… полагается же по обычаю. А этот – он обычай нарушил, а платить не пожелал. Ну, как – не пожелал… Тридцать реалов кинул в трактире, да только жопа трактирщик да старый хрен Лауренсе все зажилили.  
– Ну а к нам какие претензии? – Жоан достал из кармана веревочку и передал Джорхе, тот принялся привязывать гуся за лапы к седлу. – С трактирщика и требуйте вашу долю. Тридцать реалов – немалые деньги. И это, между прочим, наши деньги. Вы что думаете, мы сюда, в эту вашу Планину, просто ради удовольствия приехали? Как же. Да видят боги, ноги бы моей тут никогда по доброй воле не было!!! Мы этого придурка ловим, потому как он прихватил наши денежки и с ними сбежал. А теперь сорит ими направо и налево! Хоть куда он отсюда дальше поехал, вы знаете?  
– Да откуда, сеньор, – промямлил вылезший из болота братец жертвы любовного пыла Микаэло. – Знали б, сами б за ним погнались... Мы-то уж потом узнали. Этот гад Майре только два реала дал, за девство-то как-то мало!!!  
– Понятно. Ну, я надеюсь, мы разобрались? – Жоан обвел всех тяжелым взглядом. – Претензий нет? Ну и славно. Бывайте, любезные. И девок своих трахайте сами, да получше, чтоб их на чужаков не тянуло.  
Он легко запрыгнул в седло. Джорхе, закрепив Жоанову добычу на задней луке седла, тоже забрался на коня, и они выехали на тракт.  
И только отъехав примерно полмили от Палуда-Верде, Джорхе дал себе волю и разразился крепкой цветистой сальмийской руганью. Жоан от него не отставал, и братья четверть часа изливали душу. Потом, устав, молча ехали еще три мили. И только выехав наконец из болот в более-менее сухую местность, Жоан сказал:  
– Если эта скотина в каждом здешнем зажопье вытворяла подобное, то, боюсь, нам лучше с ночлегом в местные трактиры не соваться, пока не приедем в столицу.  
– Это точно, – вздохнул Джорхе. – Будем ночевать в палатке и кормить комаров… – он опять завелся. – Ну, итить-колотить, это же надо – из всех, мать-перемать, мест, куда можно поехать путешествовать, этот долбанный кретин выбрал именно Планину!!! Ну ежкин же ж кот, ну что ему стоило поехать, к примеру, в ту же Орсинью или там Салабрию!!! Родные, привычные, цивилизованные ебеня!!! Нет, его черти понесли в эту затраханную дыру!!! А нам теперь его отсюда вытаскивать!!!  
– Успокойся, – сказал Жоан. – Что уж теперь-то. Давай лучше на карту глянем, что там по дороге впереди.  
Он достал карту и развернул ее прямо на ходу:  
– Болот, хвала богам, вроде нет. Ну по крайней мере таких, чтоб их на карту нанесли. Дальше тут село, ты не поверишь, Куло-Вьехо. Самокритично, как по мне.   
– Ночевать мы там точно не будем, – решительно сказал Джорхе. – А что в окрестностях этой… Старой Жопы?  
– А черт разберет. Тут отмечены какие-то развалины, вроде как древние. Написано «местная достопримечательность».   
Джорхе фыркнул:  
– Как будто кто-то сюда достопримечательности ездит осматривать. Вот в развалинах и заночуем. Всё лучше, чем в трактире в Старой Жопе. Нет, ну это ж надо – такое название! И небось еще гордятся, наверное…   
Паладин свернул карту, спрятал в карман и протянул задумчиво:  
– Развалины… Стремно как-то. В старых развалинах всякое может быть. А может, конечно, и не быть. На месте надо глянуть. Может, лучше будет все-таки в трактире заночевать? Дедуля, помнишь, про развалины старые всякое рассказывал…  
– Помню, ну и что. Это же не значит, что прямо-таки в каждых развалинах дрянь заводится, – возразил Джорхе. – Дедуля-то специально, по рабочей надобности по таким развалинам ездил, вот у него и опыт такой… специфический.  
Дальше они ехали молча до самого полудня, когда голод и усталость заставили их сойти с тракта и углубиться в здешний чахлый лесок в поисках подходящей для привала полянки.  
Такая полянка нашлась, и не очень далеко от дороги. Первым делом Джорхе снял браслет:  
– О-ох, почти как оргазм, честное слово!!! Так… что у нас тут с маной… о. Слушай, а местечко-то пристойное. Жилка есть, тонюсенькая, но все-таки для здешних мест лучше, чем ничего. Так, ты последи, чтоб никого не принесло ненароком, а я сейчас быстро парочку заклятий наложу...  
Жоан послушно принялся бродить вокруг, посматривая по сторонам и собирая хворост. Никого не было, хотя от тракта они не так и далеко ушли, а сама полянка, судя по основательному кострищу, часто использовалась для привалов. Собрав приличную охапку хвороста, Жоан принялся разжигать костер с помощью огнекамешка, хотя Джорхе и порывался кастануть огонь.   
– Слушай, ну в самом деле, надел бы ты браслет обратно. Мало ли, – сказал паладин.   
Брат вздохнул тяжко, надел браслет и принялся ощипывать и потрошить гуся. Пока он этим занимался, Жоан сходил с котелком за водой к обнаруженному неподалеку источнику. Источник был ухожен, выложен камнями и прикрыт крышей из коры и веток. Возле него под кривым деревом стоял маленький алтарь с процарапанным на нем акантом, и паладин, пошарив по карманам, достал два орешка, которые не успел сгрызть по дороге. Положил на алтарь, прошептал короткую молитву и набрал воды. Уходя, оглянулся и улыбнулся, увидев, как две белочки убегают по веткам с орехами в зубах.   
Через час братья плотно пообедали густой наваристой похлебкой: в котелок к гусю пошла горсть пшенной крупы, горсть сушеной морковки с луком, две щепоти соли, щепоть перца и листик лавра. Вышло неплохо. Обсасывая гусиные кости, Джорхе сказал:  
– А хорошо получилось. По крайней мере этой едой мы не отравимся и поноса от нее не будет… Хе, кстати, и самопал пригодился. Круто ты их напугал, я сам поначалу решил, будто ты их пристрелить хочешь.  
На это Жоан плечами пожал:  
– Честно говоря, очень хотелось. А потом гусей увидел…   
Джорхе бросил кости в тлеющие угли:  
– Метко стреляешь. Да еще так навскидку. Молодец… Ну всё, теперь часик подремлем и в путь. Еще две ночевки – и мы наконец доедем до этой Сьюдад-Планина. Хоть бы успеть…   
– Ты боишься, что его казнят? – обеспокоенно спросил Жоан, выскребая из котелка остатки похлебки.  
– Я боюсь, что князь таки надумает официально потребовать его обменять на своих беглых магов. Тогда нам будет намного сложнее его вытащить, – проворчал Джорхе, устраиваясь на подстилке. – Охранять его будут куда покрепче, а сама тягомотина с обменом и переговорами может очень надолго затянуться... Да и не хотелось бы до этого доводить – все-таки позор на всю Фарталью… Ну и вообще-то, если с обменом не получится, то могут и казнить. В этой Планине смертную казнь могут присудить даже за какую-нибудь мелочь, за которую у нас ну самое большее десяток плетей отвесят... Так что нам надо поторопиться.

Жоан опять сходил к источнику, помыл котелок, вернулся обратно и тоже залег подремать.   
Через час они собрали подстилки, загасили костер и снова выехали на тракт. До ночи хотелось добраться до пристойного места, где бы можно было устроить привал. Сама мысль ночевать в поле Жоану очень не нравилась, он бы даже в Куло-Вьехо предпочел бы заночевать, но Джорхе был непреклонен.   
Развалины располагались мили за две до Куло-Вьехо, и их было с дороги хорошо видно. Это был когда-то замок какого-то местного феодала, похоже, разрушенный в ходе междоусобиц. Он стоял на взгорке, над дорогой, и склон этого взгорка был усеян крупными камнями, свалившимися с разрушенных стен. Братья поднялись к развалинам и прошли через сохранившуюся арку ворот в то, что когда-то было внутренним двором замка. Стены сильно разрушились, от донжона остались только фундамент и первый этаж, каменный. Судя по следам копоти, два остальных этажа были деревянными и сгорели. Другие постройки тоже почти не сохранились, так что укрыться в этих развалинах от сильной непогоды было нельзя, но провести одну ночь вполне можно.  
– Ну, что скажешь, паладин? – поинтересовался Джорхе, оглядываясь. Пусто здесь было и тихо.  
– А хрен пойми, – пожал плечами Жоан. – Пока что я ничего такого не чувствую. Но это ничего не значит. Очень много чего можно почуять только ночью, да и то не в каждую ночь, а, скажем, только в полнолуние или наоборот, в новолуние. Но мне это место всё равно не нравится. Знаешь… выглядит оно так, будто его не так и давно разрушили. Может даже во времена этой их гражданской войны последней. И раз так, то тут вполне могли жить какие-нибудь маги крови или некроманты. Сам же знаешь, что здесь в старые времена чуть ли не вся аристократия таким занималась... Вот и здесь тоже. Учитывая, что замок основательно так порушили…  
– Да ну, неужто ты бы не почуял следов магии крови? – удивился Джорхе. – Не может быть.  
– А я и чую, – паладин провел рукой в воздухе линию, соединяющую ворота и фундамент донжона. – Здесь уложены первые камни при постройке, на кровавой жертве. Но это было очень давно. Наверное, даже тысячу лет назад. Это как раз для таких старых построек обычное дело. Даже наш Кастель Дельгадо стоит на крови – бык и конь, все как полагалось в те времена. Насчет того, кого тут в жертву принесли, сказать не могу, кроме того, что очень давно... А так больше никаких кровавых следов не чую. А чую… хер его знает что. Но что-то плохое, Джорхе. При том – ничего определенного. В общем, не знаю. Может, все-таки доедем до этой Старой Жопы да и заночуем там?  
Маг стянул браслет и сунул его в карман:  
– Ну уж нет. Я твердо намерен поспать хоть одну ночь без этих кандалов. Ты не представляешь, какая дрянь от этого снится… Да и постоянно без маны ходить тоже очень тошно, такое чувство, будто не жрал неделю. Так что ночуем здесь. А ты давай лучше хворост ищи да костер разжигай, а я пока защитный круг сделаю и сторожилку заряжу. Тут, кстати, довольно много маны имеется, не жила, а туман, но мне вполне подходит. Да и тебе, думаю, тоже.  
Паладин вошел в легкий транс и попробовал потянуть ману. Она тут и правда клубилась подобно туману, при этом не имела четких источников. И это ему не нравилось.  
Выйдя из транса, Жоан сбросил ману вдоль остатков стены, сметя с нее паутину, и сказал:  
– Туман маны обычно бывает в местах, где в старые времена много и часто колдовали. А то ты сам не знаешь.  
– Знаю. Но следов магии крови ты тут все-таки не нашел?  
– Нет. Слушай, ну последний раз прошу, а? Может, все-таки в селе переночуем?  
– И не проси, – маг принялся ставить защитный круг и сторожилку. – Иди давай за хворостом, тут на склоне кусты растут, наверняка можно веток набрать.  
Жоан плюнул, махнул рукой и вышел за стену, спустился ниже и принялся шарить в зарослях вереска и дрока, собирая сухие ветки. Так он обошел часть склона взгорка и вышел на противоположный тому, по которому они поднялись. И увидел то, чего не было на карте и нельзя было увидеть с дороги. Крепко выругался, но делать было нечего: уже почти стемнело, а до села далековато. Так что он набрал еще хвороста и поспешил обратно.  
Джорхе не стал заморачиваться с палаткой, просто магией вымел мусор и паутину из остатков донжона, лошадей завел туда же, ближе к стене, разложил подстилки с другой стороны, где от крыши первого этажа остались пара балок и несколько досок настила. Жоан бросил охапку хвороста у пролома в стене донжона и сказал:  
– Ну я ж говорил – нечисто тут. Знаешь, что с той стороны холма? Кладбище! Языческое. Со склепами. И явно неочищенное, я, по крайней мере, ни одного обережного знака не углядел, не то что часовни.  
Маг быстренько разложил костер и поджег:  
– Ну и что. Оно же далековато отсюда.  
– Но оно там есть. Старое. А старые кладбища в местах, где не так давно вовсю баловались некромантией – это рассадники всякой дряни! Так я и знал, что местечко тут паршивое!!! – Паладин воздел руки к небу. – Боги, храните нас этой ночью!!!  
– Да ну тебя, Жоан, – Джорхе достал из сумки галеты, вяленое мясо, сушеный сыр и две фляги, в которых еще оставалось домашнее пиво, и бурдюк с водой. – Ну что нам сделается? Круг защитный я поставил. Ну даже если тут какие привидения явятся, что они нам сделают-то? Они же привидения.  
– Привидения-то нам ничего не сделают, – паладин плюхнулся на свою подстилку, смочил полотенце водой и принялся вытирать руки. – Но вот зомби, вампиры, упыри и прочие материальные некротики – вполне могут. И на твой защитный круг высшие некротики плевать хотели. Эх, был бы у меня меч, я б им свой круг поставил, тогда можно было б спать спокойно. А так – не уверен... Сомневаюсь, что с простым клинком у меня получится хороший, правильный круг, молодой я еще и неопытный для этого. Дедуля, конечно, смог бы даже карманным ножом нарисовать, а я…  
Маг тоже взялся вытирать руки:  
– Ну, что ты прямо уж так мрачно. Может, обойдется еще. Все-таки и не полнолуние, и не новолуние, вторая четверть только. Давай лучше поужинаем.  
Повздыхав, Жоан принялся за еду. Настроение у него сделалось хуже некуда, и даже вкусное вяленое мясо его не улучшило. Так что он, дожевав последний кусок, все-таки взялся за тесак и, читая молитву, очертил защитный круг внутри круга Джорхе. Не был уверен, что получилось как надо, но все-таки силу в этот круг он вложить сумел. Закончив, он улегся на свою подстилку, но заснуть не мог.   
А между тем совсем стемнело, и его беспокойство стало только возрастать. Брат уже давно заснул, а Жоан никак не мог даже задремать. Измученный этим беспокойством, он вошел в транс и прислушался к движению сил. Что-то сгущалось, что-то плохое. А потом он это увидел воочию.  
– Джорхе... ты, кажется, говорил, что не хочешь спать в трактире? Я тебя поздравляю – ты этой ночью не будешь спать вообще, – сказал Жоан, растолкав брата.   
Тот сел, потер глаза:  
– Что такое?.. О, сука!!!  
Теперь и он увидел то, что паладин почуял еще четверть часа тому назад.  
В пролом стены с той стороны, где было кладбище, входили фигуры в темных длинных плащах с капюшонами. Они двигались медленно, словно принюхиваясь, и туман маны сгущался вокруг них и словно впитывался в них, отчего они становились четче, материальнее. И двигались с каждой минутой увереннее. Когда во двор сквозь пролом вошла девятая фигура, те, что были первыми, уже стали намного отчетливее. Было видно, что это высокие, худые существа в длинных мантиях с широкими рукавами, с горящими синим мертвенным огнем глазами под капюшонами. В костлявой руке самого первого из тумана маны оформился призрачный посох.  
Джорхе прошептал:  
– Да провалиться мне на месте, если это не личи.   
– Высшие личи, – поправил его Жоан. – Это еще хуже. Что делать-то будем?   
Маг сжал и разжал кулаки, глубоко вдохнул:  
– А что делать… Что умеем, то и будем. Хвала богам, на некротиков боевая магия действует. Не вся, но мне есть чем их угостить.  
– Они всю ману на себя утянули, – Жоан сунул руку в карман, нащупывая четки.  
Джорхе наклонился, вынул из своей сумки связку амулетов и набросил себе на шею:  
– Не всю, запас под завязку я успел набрать. Ну и амулеты. Значит, так… сами на рожон не лезем, может, они нас и не заметят. А если заметят… Я так понимаю, защитные заклятия на тебя в бою кастовать бесполезно?  
Паладин кивнул, все еще роясь в кармане в поисках четок:  
– Ты лучше на себя их кастуй. Ты вообще лучше меня знаешь, что и как… Черт, ну где же они… Вот гадство, кажется, я потерял четки!  
– Молодец, Жоан, – с черной иронией отозвался маг. – Ты бы еще голову потерял.  
Тем временем личи остановились, оглядывая двор разрушенного замка. Тот, что был с посохом, поднял руку. Из широкого, обтрепанного рукава мантии показалась тонкая костлявая кисть. Лич повел ею и вдруг резко указал в сторону пролома в стене донжона. Прошипел на местном наречии:  
– Шшшивые! Ссдессссь! Кто посссмел?  
Другие личи переглянулись, подошли ближе к главному. Кто-то из них прошипел:  
– Сссаберем их шшисссни!!! Ссславно поушшшинаем!!!   
Джорхе повел правой в сложном жесте, ставя на себя сразу три защитных заклятия:  
– Жоан, ты, пожалуй, зайди мне за спину, колена преклони и молись покрепче. Без четок и меча, боюсь, ты немного сможешь.   
Паладин хотел было огрызнуться, но наткнулся на взгляд брата и проглотил свои возражения. Глаза Джорхе мерцали красным огнем, на кончиках волос потрескивали искорки – он вошел в боевой транс и сейчас выстраивал одновременно пару десятков разных кастов. Боевые маги тем и отличаются от других своих собратьев по ремеслу, что способны управляться одновременно с множеством разных заклятий, да еще и строить их очень быстро, и даже менять на ходу. Так-то боевые заклятия может изучить почти любой маг, но только боевой может с легкостью ими пользоваться.  
Жоан сделал, как ему было велено, но на колени становиться не стал – потом вскакивать, если что, дольше. А молиться можно и стоя.  
Личи атаковали все девятеро сразу. Жоан в некромантии не очень хорошо разбирался, почуял только движение сил и невероятную мощь заклятия, в которое они сложились. Вся эта гадость навалилась на Джорхе, но защитные заклятия сработали, он лишь покачнулся чуток. Сам Жоан только холод почувствовал – сработала и его собственная мистическая защита, и частично защита Джорхе. А брат поднял руки и ударил в ответ сразу девятью огненными шарами.  
Огонь, серебро и солнечный свет – этого все некротики боятся больше всего. И к этому они очень уязвимы. Как и к светлой силе пяти богов.   
От огня не все личи сумели отклониться – двое загорелись и, завывая, повалились на каменные плиты и стали кататься, пытаясь погасить пламя. Но остальные сбили атаку и главный, наклонив посох, ударил бледно-зеленой молнией в мага. Джорхе выставил щит, но удар был таким сильным, что он не устоял на ногах и упал, оглушенный. Личи зашипели от восторга и ринулись вперед, но замешкались, наткнувшись на Жоанов круг. Главный лич опустил посох, прижал его к линии круга, и там разгорелось зеленое сияние. Круг был слишком слаб, чтоб удержать такого могучего высшего лича, и начал поддаваться.  
И тут Жоан, сбивчиво молившийся, вдруг в кармане нащупал шерстяной шнур с колокольчиком, тем самым, что так недавно снял с яблони в священной роще. Он выдернул его из кармана и двумя широкими, быстрыми шагами вышел вперед, закрывая собой Джорхе, который как раз сел, тряся головой.  
Брат вскрикнул:  
– С ума сошел!!! Куда!!!  
Но Жоан поднял левую руку, раскрыл ладонь, призывая щит веры, а правой махнул, разворачивая шнур с колокольчиком. Надтреснутый глиняный колокольчик глухо звякнул.   
И это глухое звяканье вдруг прозвучало так, словно это был большой колокол. Личи остановились. Паладин снова качнул шнуром, колокольчик звякнул, и он почувствовал, как возрастает его мистическая сила. Он, размахивая шнуром с колокольчиком, начал читать третий псалом, начинавшийся словами «Да рассеется тьма и сгинут порождения ее».  
Личи опомнились и попытались на него навалиться, но каждый раз, как звякал колокольчик, их отталкивало назад, а магические атаки отклонялись сияющим белым светом щита веры.   
За спиной Жоана поднялся Джорхе, резко вскинул руки вверх, громко бабахнуло, над двором полыхнуло алым, и на личей сверху обрушились потоки пламени. Трое личей вспыхнули, как сосновые щепки, и на сей раз погасить огонь не смогли, сгорели дотла. Оставшиеся шестеро атаковали с удвоенной силой, теперь не напрямую, а направили удар на стену, чтобы обрушить ее на людей. Джорхе это заметил и успел отбить падающие камни встречным силовым ударом. Камни взметнулись вверх футов на сорок и с грохотом рухнули на склон холма. А маг тут же повторил фокус с потоками пламени, и спалил еще двоих личей.  
Тем временем Жоан, уже в полный голос выкрикивающий псалом, подошел к личам еще ближе, и на последнем стихе псалма вдруг толкнул вперед свой щит из белого сияния. Тут же звякнул колокольчик, щит увеличился, ударил по главному личу, снес его к стене и вдавил в нее. Раздался мерзкий хруст, затем – истошный вопль, пыхнуло облачко серо-зеленой светящейся пыли, и вопль затих. На паладина напал один из уцелевших трех личей, но Жоан даже не глядя махнул шнуром с колокольчиком, попал ему в костяной лоб, и лич рассыпался пеплом, издав на прощанье пронзительный взвизг, второй лич тут же получил двойной удар – огненной стрелой от мага и опять же колокольчиком от паладина. И тоже рассыпался в пыль, огласив развалины таким же гадким визгом.  
Последнему личу Джорхе отвесил свой излюбленный каст – «Фейскую цирюльню», усиленную втрое. Облако разъяренных разноцветных мелких феечек с бритвами мгновенно разделало лича на мелкие кусочки, он и кастануть ничего не успел.   
А потом Жоан призвал одновременно круг света и очищение – причем такой силы, какой еще никогда у него не получалось. Белое пламя окатило весь двор, окончательно испепелив останки порубленного феечками лича, и скатилось вниз по склонам холма, затухая.  
Паладин плюхнулся на колени и тут же завалился набок, глаза его закатились, а тело обмякло. Джорхе едва успел подхватить его, не дав стукнуться головой о каменные плиты, встряхнул:  
– Жоан? Жоан!!! О боги, нет!!!  
Он призвал шарик света и принялся торопливо осматривать и ощупывать брата. Ран не было, следов от магического поражения тоже, но Жоан был бледен, без сознания и едва дышал. Маг встряхнул его, похлопал по щекам – без толку. Потом, сообразив, полез за воротник и нащупал медальон, выдохнул с облегчением: медальон был теплым, а значит, жизни паладина ничего не грозит, просто переутомился по неопытности. Если бы Жоан был тяжело ранен или поражен магией, то медальон был бы либо очень горячим, либо ледяным, это Джорхе знал. Так что он оттащил брата в донжон и уложил на подстилку. Потом подошел к лошадям. Те стояли себе, погруженные в дремоту, как ни в чем не бывало. Заклятие, которое маг наложил на них перед боем, еще работало, и он не стал его развеивать – пусть уже спят до утра, хоть отдохнут хорошо. Маг вернулся к почти погасшему костру, подкинул на угли хвороста, придвинул Жоана поближе и накрыл одеялом. Когда разворачивал одеяло, из него выпали четки.  
– Ну ты и раздолбай, братец… – покачал головой Джорхе и положил четки Жоану под руку, в которой тот до сих пор крепко сжимал шнур от колокольчика. Сам колокольчик битву с личами не пережил – разбился, остался только глиняный шарик-язычок.  
Спать больше не хотелось, и Джорхе просидел всю ночь у костра.  
На рассвете Жоан очнулся, заворочался под одеялом, резко сел:  
– О боги, как у меня всё болит…  
Поднес к глазам шнур от колокольчика, покачал головой:  
– Надо же… А ведь я его хотел в комнате у иконы повесить, да забыл… О, четки нашлись.  
– Ты их в одеяло завернул, когда мы в трактире ночевали, – сказал Джорхе. Он сидел у костра, укрытый плащом, и вяло ворошил тлеющие угли палочкой. На руке у него блестел браслет. – Должен тебе сказать, что ты задал жару. Дедуля будет доволен, когда узнает.  
Жоан спрятал четки в карман, туда же уложил аккуратно свернутый шнурок от колокольчика:  
– Дедуля первым делом мне выговор сделает за то, что четки продолбал. И нам обоим за то, что в развалинах ночевать остались.  
Маг вздохнул:  
– Ну, это мне скорее выслушивать придется. Ладно, как бы там ни было, а ты молодец.  
Паладин потянулся, морщась:  
– Ты тоже. Круто ты кастовал. Я ведь в первый раз тебя в настоящем деле видел... Подумать только, мы вдвоем уделали девять высших личей… Слушай, если боги смилуются и мы домой вернемся, ты, может, со мной вместе к Кавалли пойдешь? А то он мне не поверит.  
– А ты дедулю попроси ему письмо написать. Ему он поверит, – Джорхе протянул Жоану флягу с пивом, и паладин жадно к ней приник.   
Напившись, он встал, снова потянулся:  
– Пойду нужду справлю, и, наверное, будем собираться. Не хочу в этих развалинах оставаться даже на завтрак.  
Он скрылся за проломом в стене. Джорхе загасил костер и принялся сворачивать одеяла и подстилки. Ему тоже не хотелось оставаться тут дольше необходимого, так что когда Жоан вернулся, сумки были уже упакованы, а лошади разбужены, и братья вышли через ворота на тропу, ведущую к дороге.  
– Знаешь, если бы я был паладином на выезде, я должен был бы еще и на кладбище это наведаться, – сказал Жоан. – Но мне так не хочется...  
– И не надо. В конце концов, мы личей уделали, и ладно. Не думаю, что там на кладбище еще что-то беспокойное осталось, – Джорхе махнул рукой. – Кстати, как думаешь, что личи-то в этих развалинах вообще делали?  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Да что угодно на самом деле. Начиная с того, что это их родовое гнездо, и заканчивая тем, что тут просто удобное место для всяких сходок здешней нечисти. Даже в Фарталье время от времени такие места появляются, а тут-то… Паладинов тут ведь нет и инквизиции тоже, некому порядок наводить.   
–Ну, что-то вроде инквизиции у них все-таки есть. Слуги Церкви, что ли, они называются. Хотя, конечно, нашим в подметки не годятся. Вот что. Скоро мы до села доедем. Надо хоть питья какого прикупить, что ли. И пожрать. И наверняка местные нас начнут расспрашивать о том, что тут ночью творилось. Чего врать-то им будем?  
– Не знаю, – паладин призадумался. – Не хочется мне что-то вообще упоминать, что мы в развалинах ночевали. Можно, конечно, правду сказать…  
От этих слов Джорхе аж вскинулся, повернулся к брату:  
– Ты что, сдурел?!  
Жоан усмехнулся:  
– Нет. Сказать, мол, заночевали в развалинах, на нас нежить набежала, и мы всю ночь молились и жгли. Ну ведь правда же – молились и жгли, а?  
Маг рассмеялся:  
– Ну тебя. Нет, давай всерьез подумаем. Скажем, что мы, например, заночевали в поле, у дороги, и видели, что в развалинах на холме что-то полыхало, а что – знать не знаем и проверять, естественно, не собирались.  
– А я предлагаю вообще не упоминать, пока нас сами не спросят, – серьезно сказал Жоан. – До столицы еще далеко, больше дня пути, и я б не хотел нигде особо задерживаться... тем более в селе Куло-Вьехо.

Село встретило их толпой народа на маленькой площади перед церковью. Селяне, у многих из которых в руках были вилы, косы и колья, что-то бурно обсуждали, пока не завидели приезжих. Тогда все как один повернулись к ним и замолчали.   
Джорхе и Жоан почувствовали себя неуютно, но паладин первым опомнился, напустил на себя невозмутимый вид и сказал:  
– Доброе утро, почтенные. Скажите, а у вас тут можно воды набрать да пива купить и овса для лошадей? Ну и позавтракать.  
Один из крестьян, видимо, здешний староста, вышел к ним из толпы и с подозрением спросил:  
– Кто такие… сеньоры? – он увидел Жоанов самопал и тесаки на их поясах, и решил, что стоит быть повежливее.  
– Мы кабальерос из Сальмы, едем в Сьюдад-Планину по семейным делам, – сказал правду Джорхе. – Так что насчет воды, овса и пива? И завтрака?  
Крестьяне зашушукались, потом староста, с подозрением оглядывая братьев, стал расспрашивать на вполне понятной смеси плохого фартальского и местного варианта сальмийского:  
– Сальмийцы, стало быть… По семейным делам? А по каким таким семейным делам?  
– А родственничка нашего беглого ищем, – скривился Жоан. – Эта скотина выгребла все семейные деньги подчистую да и слиняла с ними. Вот мы засранца и пытаемся поймать. Аж сюда добрались. Вы такого тут не видели? Белобрысый, высокий, с пузиком и жалкой бороденкой, до девок охоч безмерно.  
Жоан даже паладинское умение воздействовать на разум не применял – сил после ночного боя не было, но рассудил, что если говорить правду… ну, хотя бы часть правды – то это будет звучать убедительно и без воздействия на разум. По всей видимости, рассудил он правильно, потому как староста заметно подобрел:  
– Был тут такой, в столицу поехал, там его ищите. Деньгами, правда, сорил знатно, так что, небось, плакали ваши семейные денежки...   
Джорхе махнул рукой в жесте досады:  
– Вот сволочь! Уж мы ему кости пересчитаем, за каждый реал ответит.  
– А что это, почтенные, вы с утра с дрекольем тут толпитесь? – поинтересовался Жоан, видя, что отношение старосты и большинства мужиков к ним из настороженного сделалось сочувствующим.  
Староста покашлял и сказал:  
– Хм, а вы ведь небось по княжескому тракту ехали, а? Не из столицы же. Где ночевали-то?  
– Да в поле и ночевали. Мили за четыре отсюда, у дороги. Ночь нас в пути застала, думали дотемна успеть сюда, да не успели, – Жоан внимательно на него смотрел, все-таки прибегнув к паладинским умениям, чтобы сделаться немножко убедительнее, да и старосту на откровенность вызвать. – Вот и заночевали в поле. Жуткие же у вас тут места, я вам скажу… мы огонь всю ночь жгли и молились, так страшно было.   
– Стало быть, за четыре мили… На опушке, выходит?   
Джорхе быстро припомнил, что по дороге за четыре мили до этого села, и сказал:  
– Да нет, от опушки мы уж отъехали, и далеко. Ночевали возле колодца придорожного.  
Колодец они действительно проехали, и даже набрали там воды. Сами пить не рискнули, не понравился Джорхе запах этой воды, но лошадей напоили. При желании возле колодца можно было бы и заночевать, конечно. Тем более что там даже кострище было обустроено, видимо, путники часто там останавливались.  
– Хм, а оттоль ведь замковый взгорок видно, – сказал один из крестьян, отиравшихся возле старосты. – Видно же? Стал быть, и что там ночью творилось, вы тоже видать должны были.  
– А вы думаете, чего мы с перепугу молились всю ночь? – тяжко вздохнул Жоан. – Как увидели среди ночи это полыхание, как услышали грохот и визги, так перепугались, что больше и спать не могли. И лошади сбежали, мы их потом на рассвете целый час ловили по кочкам да кустам. Что это у вас там на холме такое жуткое?  
Крестьяне переглянулись, и староста сказал:  
– А пойдемте в трактир, сеньоры. Эй, Педро, присмотри за лошадками сеньоров.  
Жоан кинул подбежавшему к лошадям мальчишке медный сантим:  
– Хорошо присмотришь – еще пять дам.  
Пацан улыбнулся широко:  
– В лучшем виде, сеньоры!  
И повел лошадей к поилке у трактира, привязал к коновязи, взял ведро и стал набирать из колодца воду. А братья со старостой и двумя крестьянами довольно богатого вида вошли в трактир.  
Внутри трактир был попригляднее, чем в Палуда-Верде. Да и само село, несмотря на название, насколько успели заметить Жоан и Джорхе, было вполне приличным.   
Все уселись за длинный стол, и трактирщик (который тоже был на площади и вошел в трактир следом за ними), пройдя за стойку, тут же принялся наливать в кружки пиво. Крикнул:  
– Анита, неси сеньорам поленты со шкварками, да потом возьми у них фляги, наполни пивом. А с вас, сеньоры, тридцать сентаво за флягу, двадцать за поленту и десять – за кружку с каждого.  
Джорхе показал ему два серебряных реала:  
– И овса для лошадей четыре мерки.   
Трактирщик кивнул, и подошел к столу с полными руками кружек, ловко расставил их, не пролив ни капли, и сам сел за стол. Анита, пожилая подавальщица, тут же поставила две тарелки с кукурузной полентой, исходящей паром, с еще шипящей кучкой шкварок на каждой. Джорхе и Жоан быстренько достали ложки и принялись за еду. Староста припал к кружке, сделал пару крупных глотков, а потом сказал:  
– Вы, сеньоры, сразу видать – люди серьезные. С самопалом вон, с тесаками. Может, того, сходите с нашими на замковый взгорок, при свете дня глянуть, что там да как…  
Жоан помотал головой, наворачивая поленту:  
– Ну уж нет. Да ни за какие деньги, еще чего. Дураку понятно, что там нехорошее творилось, то ли магия какая, то ли фейри бесились, то ли нежить – хрен пойми. А против всего этого самопал и тесаки не помогут. У нас в Фарталье, если что подобное случается, так вызывают паладинов, а самим соваться – упасите боги.  
– Да где ж нам паладинов взять. Их у нас отродясь не было, есть, конечно, княжьи Слуги Церкви, только они разве что молиться горазды да за ведьмами и колдунами охотиться. У нас же в доме священника сейчас как раз четверо таких сидят, вчера еще какую-то ведьму, из столицы сбежавшую, ловить приехали. Так мы их с рассвета уговаривали пойти глянуть – ни в какую, – староста опять хлебнул пива и утер пену с усов.  
Жоан и Джорхе и сами попробовали пиво – оказалось сносным. Джорхе вернул разговор к изначальной теме:  
– Так а что ж это у вас там на холме такое? С дороги видно, что вроде бы какие-то развалины старого замка. У нас такие развалины всякие ученые раскапывают, изучают, а путешественники интереса ради рассматривают. И уж точно никакой такой жути, вроде этой ночной, в них не происходит.  
– Эх, сеньоры, да в вашей Фарталье такого, небось, уж давно нету, – сказал трактирщик, вздыхая. – А у нас еще полсотни лет тому вовсю маги кровавые с некромантами заправляли. Вот и у нас доны наши потомственными некромантами были. Сеньоры Калаверасы. Испокон веку они этим занимались... Дань с нас особую брали – девку или молодку раз в десять лет, в жрицы Смерти ее определяли... такие жрицы не живут долго, вот так часто и требовались. Ну зато уж тем, из чьей семьи такая жрица была, оброк снимали, а то и награду какую давали. Ну и отдельно – если у них там помирал кто, тогда тоже человека требовали, но уже без разницы, бабу или мужика, старого или молодого – в супровод сеньору для загробной жизни. И покойников тоже требовали им отдавать. А в остальном сеньоры как сеньоры. Право первой ночи, оброки и рекрутская повинность. А барщину не требовали, на их полях мертвяки ходячие работали, которых они из покойников делали.  
Жоана аж передернуло:  
– Ужасы какие. Как такое вообще терпеть можно было?  
– А чего там, – пожал плечами староста. – Договор со старых времен был: взамен они магией, когда надо, помогали, и нас от хворей и всяких напастей оберегали. И оберегали ведь... Ну, пока кто-то из них не додумался вроде как до особенного бессмертия. И тогда они все заделались такими вроде как мертвяками, но не безмозглыми, а как при жизни, только мертвыми. Вся семья их тогда в такую нежить оборотилась – и старый дон Калаверас, и два брата его, и их сыновья. Все девятеро мужчин. Что с женщинами их стало, того мы не знаем, только их с той поры не видал никто. А сеньоры Калаверасы тогда объявили, что оброк на всех один налагают, раз в год с села и хуторов триста песет… и требуют не жрицу раз в десять лет, а любого человека – но зато каждый год. Ну, сами понимаете, такое уж нам не понравилось. А тут еще проповедники Пяти пришли, и князь начал против донов выступать… Ну, мы всем селом, все мужики, в княжье ополчение под знамена Пяти богов и вступили. Ну, то есть, не мы сами, а наши деды и отцы, конечно. Тогда-то замок Калаверасов и сожгли, склепы их заколотили. И все было ничего, пока наш пастух, дурак такой, с пастушкой с Кочковатого Хутора не стали на старом кладбище трахаться. Разбудили Калаверасов да и сами сгинули. И с той поры каждую ночь Калаверасы стали из склепов вылезать… В село-то не совались, хвала богам, обережные знаки их не пускают. Но на дороге людей хватать да в окрестностях, кто зазевался и до ночи не успел до жилья добраться – только так. Так что вы, сеньоры, уцелели лишь божией милостью.  
– Это точно, – Жоан приложил руку ко лбу. – Но как раз никаких мертвяков мы не видели. Только как полыхало в замке. Это, что ли, мертвяки там так колдуют? Кошмар.  
– Да нет, такое первый раз было, – сказал трактирщик. – И поутру все на том сошлись, что они то ли там между собой передрались, то ли их кто пытался того... упокоить. Посмотреть бы сходить. Днем-то, небось, не вылезут они…  
Джорхе покачал головой:  
– Мы с вами точно не пойдем, и не упрашивайте. А совет дать можем.  
– Совет… на советы все богаты, – мрачно усмехнулся староста. – Но давайте.  
– Вы тут про старое кладбище говорили... А на нем часовня есть? Потому как у нас в Фарталье на всех старых языческих некрополях обязательно храмы ставили и землю там освящали. Если священник искренне верующий и обеты соблюдающий, то такая печать надежно всякую дрянь запечатывает.  
– Часовни там нету, – вздохнул староста. – По правде сказать, все на то кладбище даже днем боялись ходить, кроме дурака пастуха с его девкой. Да и долгое же время спокойно все было, вот и не озаботились.  
– Так озаботьтесь, – сказал Джорхе. – Чего время тянуть? За день, если всем миром взяться, часовню поставить можно и обряд провести. А нам некогда, нам надо ехать.  
Тут пришла подавальщица и поставила перед ним наполненные фляги с пивом и объемистый мешочек с овсом для лошадей. Джорхе положил на стол два реала, забрал фляги, Жоан подхватил мешочек:  
– Спасибо за пиво, почтенные. И удачи вам, а мы в дорогу.  
Они быстро вышли, забрали с конюшни лошадей. Тут как раз из дома священника, пристроенного к церкви, вышли четверо мужчин в черной одежде, вооруженные до зубов, и направились к ним.  
– Черт подери, это же местные Слуги Церкви… ловцы магов и ведьм,– простонал тихонько Джорхе. – Не повезло…  
– Да успокойся. Не по наши они души. Слыхал же – ведьму какую-то ловят. Но говорить с ними тебе придется, – сказал Жоан. – Я отсюда вижу, что они – посвященные. Кто их там знает, что они умеют, но что уж точно умеют – это другого посвященного разглядеть. Если присмотрятся. Не хочу с ними объясняться на этот счет.  
Тут ловцы подошли, и главный, здоровенный мужик со следами ожогов на лице, спросил по-фартальски:  
– Кто такие?  
– Сальмийские кабальерос, путешествуем по семейным делам, – спокойно сказал Джорхе, становясь так, чтоб закрыть собой Жоана, который как раз занялся упихиванием фляг в седельные сумки.  
– Понятно, – главный ловец пристально оглядел Джорхе, скользнул взглядом по Жоану. – И как вам Планина?  
– Правду хотите? – Джорхе махнул рукой. – Честно? Если б не срочная надобность, никогда бы мы сюда не поехали.  
– Понимаю, – главный смотрел на него в упор, и маг впервые за всё путешествие порадовался и возблагодарил богов, что на нем адамантовый браслет и в глазах не слишком опытного посвященного он должен выглядеть как обычный человек.   
Слуга же, продолжая пялиться на Джорхе, спросил:  
– А скажите, сеньоры, не попадалась ли вам по дороге девица лет восемнадцати-двадцати, с длинной косой, рыжая, зеленоглазая, худая, хорошо одетая? Должна ехать одна, на серой лошади. Понимаю, что рыжих у нас тут половина населения, но эта девка одна ехать должна и опять же, говорю – одета очень хорошо и не по местной моде, а по вашей, фартальской. В костюм для верховой езды дамский.  
– Нет, не видели такую. Если б такая красотка попалась, я б ее точно не пропустил, – Джорхе даже сумел вполне искренне улыбнуться и, похоже, эта улыбка окончательно развеяла все подозрения у ловца.  
– Жаль... Ну, если вдруг увидите – сообщите нашему управлению в Сьюдад-Планине, где и когда видели. Это беглая ведьма, и ее нужно поймать, государственное дело.  
Он махнул рукой, и пошел к трактиру. Остальные трое ловцов увязались за ним. Жоан забрался в седло, Джорхе тоже, и они быстренько выехали из села Куло-Вьехо, молясь только о том, чтоб ловцы поскорее о них забыли.  
Выехав на дорогу, они погнали лошадей вскачь, стремясь отъехать подальше. Но целый день скакать, конечно, нельзя, да и лошадям надо давать отдых, так что через десять миль братья пустили коней шагом и начали наконец обсуждать утренние события.  
– Выходит, все-таки родовое гнездо, – сказал Жоан. – Представляешь, и они ведь тут так веками жили… и терпели.  
– У нас в старые времена, до Откровения Пяти, тоже не шибко лучше было, – Джорхе полез в карман, достал завернутую в бумажку палочку из сухой пастилы и принялся ее жевать. – Правда, не везде. Но были и маги крови, и некроманты потомственные, и жертвы кровавые... Просто у нас полно источников маны, и обычные маги не давали кровавым и некромантам вовсю развернуться, конкуренцию неплохо держали. В те времена рассеянную ману еще не умели тянуть, только из жил и источников. Вот здесь из-за недостатка легкодоступной маны и получилось, что кровавые и некроманты творили что хотели. Другой-то магии не было. Как и в Алевенде, кстати.   
– Мы про это читали, – кивнул Жоан. – В библиотеке корпуса есть семитомная «История магии», и ее изучение обязательно. Но все равно… неужели только из-за того, что эти их сеньоры чары от болезней налагали, местные веками терпели и людей в жертву отдавали, и покойников позволяли в зомби превращать? Подозреваю, что чары были так себе. И современная-то магия не от всякой болезни защитить и вылечить может. Робертино говорил, что в этом деле настоящий прорыв случился только двадцать лет назад, когда мэтр Пастель с мэтрессой Трифольи открыли болезнетворные споры и вместе с магами стали их исследовать. А до того маги умели только от оспы и чумы с холерой чары налагать.  
– Это да. Но по тем временам, сам понимаешь, даже «чары так себе» были востребованы, особенно от чумы, оспы и холеры. Ну а другого местные не знали, вот и терпели. Меня другое удивляет – почему эти дураки не озаботились кладбище освятить как полагается и часовню там поставить, – Джорхе, дожевав пастилу, вынул из кармана палочницу, достал палочку и раскурил, вторую протянул брату.   
– Ну, видимо, страху до того натерпелись, а когда увидели, что вроде б покойные сеньоры не беспокоят, то и рукой махнули, – Жоан взял палочку и с удовольствием пыхнул. – Знаешь же поговорку – «пока гром не грянет, мужик не помолится»? Ну вот это оно.   
Он пыхнул еще раз и сказал задумчиво:  
– Как считаешь, этот ловец главный… он во мне сумел посвященного распознать? Я на него старался вообще не смотреть, так, на всякий случай.  
– А вот не знаю, – задумался Джорхе. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что все-таки сумел, но решил, что это не его дело. Главное, что он во мне мага не распознал. Хорошо, что я браслет надел, а перед тем всю ману сбросил. И амулеты все разрядились… Вот кстати еще проблема, Жоан. Ты по дороге посматривай, может, увидишь местечко подходящее, где хоть какая-то мана есть, достаточная, чтоб хоть половину амулетов зарядить. Вдруг срочно понадобится телепорт строить, так чтоб я сразу, как браслет сниму, мог маны набрать сколько требуется.  
Паладин кивнул:  
– Мог и не говорить, я это сам сообразил. И посматриваю, да пока ничего не почуял. Но я помню, нам Кавалли говорил, что, к примеру, на болотах рассеянная мана есть всегда. В Палуда-Верде, кстати, ее было довольно много как для здешних мест. А у нас впереди как раз опять болота по пути. Там и посмотрим.  
Додымив палочки, братья выкинули картонные мундштучки под дорожную насыпь и продолжили путь. По дороге им стали попадаться путники, и чем дальше, тем чаще. В столицу направлялись в основном с возами, из столицы ехали налегке. Многие с любопытством посматривали на сальмийцев, но с разговорами никто не лез. Жоана все равно раздражали эти взгляды, но он не стал прибегать к отводу глаз, сил просто не было после ночной битвы. Все, чего бы ему сейчас хотелось – это хорошенько поесть и выспаться. О чем он ближе к полудню брату и признался.   
– Если мы сейчас привал сделаем, то тогда нам ночевать придется или в придорожном трактире, там вроде на карте был какой-то хутор по пути, или в поле, – сказал маг. – Так как?  
– Как… Ну тебе же надо зарядить амулеты, – Жоан зевнул. – А мне выспаться. Значит, доедем до болота, это, если карте верить, еще час пути, да там еще покружить придется, выискивая подходящее местечко. Хорошо хоть все здешние болота местными за века исхожены и вешками утыканы, можно не опасаться, что в трясину затянет... В общем, доедем до болота и посмотрим. Может, там уже на всех подходящих полянах кто-нибудь лагерем встал, смотри сколько народу на тракте. Тогда и вопрос сам отпадет, пойдем в трактир ночевать, если удастся отдельную комнатушку получить, то, может, ты и там сможешь хоть пару амулетов зарядить.  
– Возможно. Но я бы, несмотря на наше ночное приключение, все-таки предпочел бы не в трактире… Потому что, если какая-то ведьма из столицы сбежала, то в округе ловцов будет полным-полно. У них же даже самая плохонькая ведьма, даже самый захудалый маг-недоучка обязаны на княжеской службе состоять и на князя пахать до потери сознания. Вот они и бегут при первой же возможности. А теперь представь, что будет, если в соседней комнате в том трактире будут сидеть такие ловцы, да среди них – какой-нибудь посвященный. Да они же мои магические экзерсисы тут же учуют. Оно нам надо? – Джорхе вздохнул. – Так что лучше на болоте ночевать, если что. Клянусь, если ты там чего плохое учуешь, я тебя послушаю.  
– Ладно. Едем дальше… Кажется, вон там впереди что-то такое виднеется, деревца чахлые какие-то, может, это уже болото.  
И действительно, через час дорога спустилась в низину, насыпь стала выше и шире, а по обе ее стороны потянулось болото, похожее на то, какое было в Палуда-Верде, только здесь топей было меньше, а больше все-таки торфяников, поросших цветами, мелким кустарником, осокой и прочим, что обычно и растет в такой местности. Кривые, чахлые деревья чем дальше от дороги, тем становились гуще. Вглубь этого болотного леса уходили отмеченные вешками тропы. Видимо, местные жители вовсю пользовались этим болотом для своих надобностей, а путешественники останавливались на привал. И сейчас все места вдоль дороги, подходящие для этого, были заняты. Так что братья Дельгадо, взяв под уздцы лошадей, пошли по тропкам, стараясь строго следовать вешкам. Не хотелось бы увязнуть в здешней трясине.  
Отойдя довольно далеко – дорога сквозь деревья уже не была видна, ¬– паладин остановился, вошел в легкий транс и начал присматриваться и прислушиваться.  
Мана тут была, рассеянная, словно легкий туман. Он потянул немного и, как учили Теодоро и Кавалли, создал поисковый огонек, крошечный и простому человеку в свете дня почти не видный. Пустил огонек вперед, вышел из транса и сказал:  
– Мана есть, мало, но набрать можно. Сейчас пойдем дальше, я поисковый огонек сделал, чтоб тропу прощупывать... Все-таки мы, в отличие от местных, правильно по болотам ходить не умеем…  
Джорхе стянул браслет, спрятал в карман и вдохнул глубоко:  
– Да и тут неплохо, зачем нам дальше? Вроде поблизости никого не видать, мы могли бы и вот на этой поляне обустроиться. Ты поспишь, а я пока ману потихоньку тянуть буду.  
Жоан покачал головой:  
– Нет. Я хочу дальше пройти... Что-то такое... непонятное что-то, короче говоря. Вроде не опасное, но странное. Так что давай пройдем дальше.  
После ночной драки с нежитью Джорхе к братскому чутью стал относиться с куда большим уважением, потому спорить не стал. Сказал только:  
– Хорошо. Только браслет я надевать не стану, пока идем, буду тихонько ману в амулеты набирать. Со стороны это не заметят, если что. Конечно, если Слуга Церкви какой глазастый попадется, тогда да, но сомневаюсь, что они тут, на болотах, шляются. У меня сложилось впечатление, что они не очень-то любят подвергать себя излишнему риску. Развалины же смотреть не пошли…  
Они углубились в болотный лес еще дальше. По пути Джорхе не забывал ставить на деревьях метки, не очень надеясь на старые вешки. Жоан же следил только за своим огоньком и прислушивался к ощущениям, пытаясь понять, что же это такое странное он чует. Пожаловался по пути:  
– Плохо быть недоучкой... Обученный паладин бы не парился, сразу бы понял, что к чему.  
На это Джорхе только сказал:  
– Ага, как же. Я когда студентом был, тоже думал – вот дипломированные маги не парятся… Хрен там. Стал дипломированным – думал: «вот бакалавры не парятся». Стал бакалавром и теперь думаю – «небось магистр на моем месте бы не парился…». Это, Жоан, перманентное состояние. Не веришь мне – можешь у дедули спросить.  
Паладин плечами пожал:  
– А и спрошу, – он полез во внутренний карман камзола и вынул простенькие посеребренные часы на шелковом шнурке, открыл крышечку. – Мы тут уже два часа ходим, а я до сих пор не… Хотя…  
Он замер, снова вошел в транс и прислушался к ощущениям.  
– Джорхе… А заколдуй-ка лошадей, чтоб, чего доброго, не перепугались и в болото не поперли, – сказал Жоан, выйдя из транса и сбрасывая с плеча самопал. Достал из бандольера патрон, зарядил. – Сдается мне, я понял, что это.  
Маг положил ладони на морды обеих лошадей и быстро зашептал заклятие «Большие Шоры». Этому боевых магов учат в обязательном порядке, даже если у них нет способностей к магии воздействия – потому что перепуганная лошадь может наделать дел похуже, чем толпа вооруженных врагов. У Джорхе эта магия получалась хуже всего, но сначала наставники надрючили его, а потом и собственный опыт подкрепил этот навык, так что он теперь мог наложить «Шоры» даже в бессознательном состоянии.  
Лошади опустили головы, уши их поникли, шаги сделались вялыми – теперь им было абсолютно плевать на всё вокруг, а уж когда маг подвязал им к мордам торбы с овсом, так вообще весь их мир сосредоточился в этих торбах, и теперь даже если бы у них перед копытами ударила молния, они б и не дернулись. Правда, потом, после такого заклятия, лошадям придется скормить весь овес, но что делать.  
– Сделано. Что там такое?  
– Кикиморы, Джорхе. Целая толпа гребанных кикимор, и похоже, они кого-то жрут. Или собираются жрать, – паладин взял самопал наизготовку.  
Маг с облегчением выдохнул:  
– Ну, кикиморы – это просто. На них обычная боевая магия действует.  
– Все равно, ты особо магией не разбрасывайся, мало ли. Побереги хоть амулеты, что ли. А, и лошадок тут привяжи, от греха.  
Паладин пошел вперед, а Джорхе привязал лошадей к ближайшему дереву, обнажил тесак и быстрыми шагами догнал брата.  
Теперь и он слышал противные, скрипуче-хихикающие звуки – голоса кикимор. Впереди были заросли каких-то обросших мхом кустов, и звуки доносились оттуда. А еще оттуда доносились всхлипывающий, перепуганный голосок, сбивчиво читавший обрывки молитв, и хриплые нечеловеческие стоны.  
Кикиморы не относятся ни к фейри, ни к демонам. Они – порождения мира людей, Универсума, и считаются бестиями. К бестиям относятся не только кикиморы, но и лешие, морские и озерные змеи, подземные черви, гигантские крысы, крысолаки, мантикоры, гарпии и тому подобная гадость. Фейри их тоже очень не любят, и даже случается так, что или помогают людям их побороть, или сами обращаются к людям за помощью против таких чудовищ, потому что бестии имеют свойство проходить сквозь Завесу и досаждать обитателям Фейриё. Но, по счастью, против бестий отлично работают как обычное людское оружие, так и боевая магия.  
Не успели маг и паладин добежать до зарослей кустов, как оттуда донесся пронзительный вопль, и Жоан, недолго думая, хватанул ману, тут же сбросил ее силовым ударом и пробил в кустах широкий проход. И ломанулся в него.  
За кустами была окруженная с трех сторон топью высокая и оттого сухая полянка, на которой еще курилось кострище, валялась растерзанная лошадь, были раскиданы какие-то тряпки, и стояло удивительно крепкое и довольно высокое для болотного леса дерево с бочонкообразным стволом, поросшим мхом, и почти безлистыми ветками, укрытыми на концах шишечками черно-зеленых орешков. Кикимор на поляне Жоан сходу насчитал штук десять. Это были отвратительные твари, выглядящие как злобная карикатура на зеленых лесных мавок: невысокие, с непропорционально длинными тощими руками и ногами, с вывернутыми назад ступнями и коленями, длинноносые, зеленокожие, с широченными лягушачьими ртами, полными острых мелких зубов. Их худые тела покрывала негустая поросль, похожая на водоросли или мох, а длинные спутанные волосы торчали во все стороны. Три кикиморы сидели вокруг еще бьющейся и хрипло стонущей лошади, и длинными когтистыми пальцами рвали ей живот, четвертая грызла лошадиную ногу, вырывая большие куски мяса, пятая припала к разорванной шее и пила кровь. Остальные кикиморы прыгали вокруг дерева, пытаясь добраться до девушки, сидевшей на ветке футах в семи над землей. Залезть на дерево им мешало простенькое, но очень действенное заклятие, которое и Жоан, и Джорхе сразу опознали как «Заморозка». Влажный мох на стволе под этим заклятием сильно обледенел, и когти кикимор скользили по нему. Но заклятие, и без того слабенькое, уже почти выдохлось, так что кикиморы все-таки потихоньку подбирались к девице. Она тыкала в них самодельным копьем – палкой с примотанным к ней ножом, визжала от страха и молилась одновременно.  
Выскочив на поляну, Жоан тут же разрядил самопал в ближайшую кикимору – из тех, что пировали на лошади. Другие сразу же оставили девушку в покое и повернулись к нему. Жоан быстро откинул полку, сбросил гильзу, выдернул из бандольера патрон, вложил в самопал и выстрелил снова, разнеся голову второй кикиморы вдребезги. Сине-зеленая слизь брызнула во все стороны, кикиморы мерзко завизжали. Обезглавленная кикимора забегала по всей поляне, размахивая когтистыми руками так лихо, что тут же располосовала бок одной из своих товарок, и та набросилась на нее, разорвав на куски. Другие кикиморы кинулись на паладина, как раз перезаряжавшего самопал. Девушка на дереве завизжала похлеще кикиморы, метнула свое «копье» и сумела пробить насквозь одну из кикимор, после чего, не прекращая визжать, махнула освободившейся рукой. Жоан почуял движение сил, складывающихся в ту же «Заморозку», и легко уклонился от этого каста – девица явно метила в кикимор, но промахнулась. Жоан выстрелил в третий раз, так же метко, как и в предыдущий, обезглавив еще одну кикимору.  
Позади него Джорхе, видимо, решивший, что перед ведьмой – а девица явно была той самой ведьмой, которую искали Слуги Церкви – стесняться нечего, быстро потянул ману, левой рукой закрутил каст (потому что правой с тесаком как раз рубанул подскочившую к нему кикимору) и накрыл сразу пять бестий облаком разноцветных мелких феечек с бритвами. «Фейская цирюльня» сработала на отлично: не успел Жоан перезарядить в четвертый раз самопал, а девица – замолчать, как феечки разделали на кучу склизких сине-зеленых ошметков трех кикимор из пяти. Жоан снова выстрелил. В этот раз ему попался патрон с дробью, так что очередную кикимору просто разорвало пополам. Он повернулся, выхватил тесак и добил разрубленную Джорхе кикимору, а тот кастанул «Безумного мясника», располосовав оставшихся кикимор призрачными ножами на пять кусков каждую.  
– Ненавижу блядских болотных тварей, – выругался Жоан, пнул разрубленную кикимору, с маху всадил тесак в землю по самую рукоять, очищая от слизи, выдернул его и вложил в ножны. Потом подошел ко всё еще бьющейся и хрипящей лошади, вынул нож и точным ударом в сердце оборвал ее мучения.   
Девица прекратила визжать, но с дерева не слезла. Джорхе, брезгливо оглядев поле боя, поднял тесак, дунул на него. Клинок на мгновение охватило голубоватое призрачное пламя и погасло, очистив его. Маг вложил тесак в ножны, поднял обе руки и несколькими силовыми ударами сбросил с поляны в открытую воду болота труп лошади и всё, что осталось от кикимор, ловко обойдя разбросанное по поляне барахло. Жоан выбросил гильзу, закрыл полку, закинул самопал на плечо и подошел к дереву, посмотрел на девицу внимательным паладинским взглядом.  
Она действительно была магичкой, и даже довольно сильной, только совсем необученной.   
– Сеньорита, вы можете слезть, – сказал он, прибегая к воздействию на разум, чтобы успокоить ее. – Кикимор больше нет, а мы вам вреда не причиним.  
– Обратно не вернусь, так отцу и передайте! – крикнула она на местном наречии, схватилась за ветку и взобралась выше. Из-под оборчатой саржевой юбки показались худые ноги в узорчатых чулках и кружевные края панталон.  
– Э-э… Сеньорита, вы нас за кого-то не того принимаете. Мы вообще не местные, мы фартальские сальмийцы, – к дереву подошел и Джорхе. – Может, все-таки слезете?  
Девица настороженно оглядела обоих, спустилась ниже и сказала уже по-фартальски, причем на классическом литературном фартальском, хоть и с сильным акцентом:  
– М-м-м… Сеньоры... поклянитесь всеми богами, что вы не ловцы, и что вы не княжьи наемники.  
– Сеньорита, разве вы не знаете, что клясться богами – грех? – с укоризной сказал Жоан.   
– Тогда поклянитесь жизнью, – сказала она, явно смягчаясь и поддаваясь воздействию.  
– Жизнью клянусь, я к вашему князю и к ловцам не имею отношения, – Жоан приложил сжатую ладонь ко лбу и к сердцу.   
Джорхе повторил его жест:  
– И я тоже, сеньорита. Вам, может, помочь слезть?  
Она покачала головой, зажмурилась и спрыгнула с ветки, и ловко, как кошка, приземлилась на согнутые ноги, встала, отряхнула руки и юбку:  
– Грасио, сеньоры, за помощь. Я думала, меня сожрут…  
– И сожрали бы, – Джорхе сделал маленький, незаметный шажок и приблизился к ней. – Как вашу несчастную лошадь. Вы же, сеньорита, планинка, как вы могли додуматься устроиться на привал в таком месте, рядом с топью, рядом с кикиморовым деревом?  
Девушка опустила голову:  
– Я… не знала. Ну, то есть я слыхала, что такие деревья на топях растут, но как они выглядят – не знала. Ну а привал… Место высокое, сухое, удобное… От дороги далеко… что мне еще делать, если меня, наверное, уже по всем трактирам и дорогам ловят? А мне надо добраться до Рио-Сербаль и… как-то в Сальму перебраться. Не хочу я больше тут оставаться!!!  
Джорхе подошел еще ближе, положил руку ей на плечо. Она вздрогнула, но не сбросила руку, подняла глаза и посмотрела на него. Маг сказал мягко:  
– Я вас отлично понимаю. Но отсюда надо уходить, куда-нибудь в более спокойное и подходящее для привала место. Может, вы посмотрите, что уцелело из ваших вещей, и мы все-таки отсюда уйдем?  
Девушка послушно кивнула, начала бродить по поляне, собирая раскиданные кикиморами тряпки. Жоан внимательно за ней наблюдал. Джорхе ему прошептал на старой талле:  
– Что делать-то теперь будем?  
– А не знаю, – паладин смотрел на девицу, не отрывая взгляда. – Должен тебе сказать, что она не простая ведьма. Смотри: одежда хорошая, из дорогой ткани. Кожа чистая, зубы белые, ручки нежные. Сережки в ушах золотые, с изумрудами. Чулки недешевые. Не простолюдинка.  
– Ну, если она ведьма и у князя служила, то уж тяжелой ручной работой ее не мучили, – маг и за девушкой следил, и ману продолжал тянуть, заряжая амулеты. – Магов тут держат хоть и на цепи, да на золотой.  
– Скажи, у тебя-то самого в каком возрасте способность открылась? – спросил Жоан.  
– А то ты не помнишь, как я сеновал спалил… Когда мне лет пятнадцать было. Как только меня начало к девушкам тянуть, так дар и открылся, так обычно и бывает, – пожал плечами маг. – А что?  
– А то, что с девочками наверняка так же, как и с мальчиками, насколько я знаю. Как только первые месячные начинаются, так и того. А здесь, в Планине, учитывая, какие они тут все доходяги, наверняка позже, чем в Сальме... лет в тринадцать-четырнадцать, наверное. А если бы она была из простых, то уж работой ее бы точно с раннего детства нагружали, да и зубы уже бы успели испортиться, как у всех местных простолюдинов. Так что она – аристократка.  
И тут Жоан увидел кое-что очень его удивившее: девушка подняла какой-то сверток, встряхнула его, и из складок ткани выпала цепочка с черной подвеской в виде пули. Паладин, вошедший в легкий транс для лучшего наблюдения за девушкой, тут же в подвеске опознал адамант. Точнее, свинцовую пулю, покрытую адамантом.  
Он ткнул мага в бок:  
– Видел?  
Джорхе кивнул:  
– А вот это уже точно бесспорное доказательство ее знатного происхождения. Сомневаюсь, что у простолюдинки мог оказаться адамант, даже если она на князя магичила. Зачем бы ей тогда адамант дали? Тут что-то куда более интересное. Сам ведь понимаешь, адамант тут мог взяться только незаконным образом – проще говоря, сперли в Фарталье и тут за большие деньги толкнули…  
Тут девушка наконец собрала уцелевшие вещи, уложила в мешок с надорванной лямкой и сказала:  
– Кажется, все, сеньоры. Но что мне теперь делать, без лошади… и вообще…  
– Для начала давайте отсюда уйдем, – твердо сказал Жоан.  
Джорхе подал девушке руку, и она вложила свою ладошку в его. Может быть, доверилась ему потому, что видела в нем мага, а может, он ей понравился больше Жоана. Кстати, адамант она тут же надела на шею.

Кони стояли там же, где братья их оставили, даже не весь овес в торбах сжевать успели. Джорхе снял с них торбы, убрал заклятие, взял у девушки ее мешок и навьючил на своего коня. Сказал:  
– По дороге сюда мы прошли вполне пристойное местечко для привала. Никакой топи рядом, никаких кикиморовых деревьев.  
Жоан кивнул:  
– И нечистью никакой не несло. Идем туда. Теперь-то в трактир нам соваться точно нельзя.  
Девушка молчала, только настороженно зыркала на обоих, но Жоан чуял: задумала что-то. А учитывая, как внимательно она посматривает на коня Джорхе, то тут и гадать не надо – хочет попытаться сбежать с лошадью. Паладин решил оставить это до привала, решительно взял под уздцы обеих лошадей и пошел по тропе, следя за своим поисковым огоньком и за метками Джорхе на деревьях.  
Довольно скоро они добрались и до места, о котором говорил Джорхе. Это действительно была укромная, сухая полянка, на которой Жоан, как ни пытался, не учуял никакой гадости, а главное – поблизости на полмили никого не было. Там он стреножил лошадей, ослабил подпруги седел, навесил им на морды торбы с овсом:  
– Ну, тут можно и отдохнуть, и перекусить.  
Джорхе первым делом наложил несколько заклятий, как Жоан разглядел – защитный круг от бестий, защитный круг от насекомых и гадов, и две сторожилки. Судя по тому, что, накладывая одну из сторожилок, он проколол палец и добавил в ключевую руну каплю своей крови, брат тоже понял, что девица намеревается попробовать сбежать, прихватив лошадь. Заклятие на крови делало эту затею бесполезной: теперь сторожилка сработает, если девушка попытается покинуть поляну. Если же сам Джорхе или Жоан выйдут за пределы круга, сторожилка их пропустит без шума – на то и кровь в нее вложена. Такая магия крови не относилась к числу запретных, но Жоан не помнил, есть ли у Джорхе лицензия на дозволенную магию крови. Но спрашивать, конечно, не стал – не до того.  
Закончив с защитными заклятиями, маг вынул из седельной сумки топорик и отошел к краю полянки, где торчало несколько засохших деревцев. Жоан на всякий случай провел свой круг, потом разложил подстилки, расчистил место для костра, поставил палатку. Изначально ночевать он тут не собирался, но дело было уже к вечеру, так что, по-видимому, придется. Девушка вынула из своего мешка самый настоящий коврик – узорчатый, плотный, но уже немного грязный, и разложила на чахлой траве. Села на него и задумалась, опустив голову на сложенные на коленях руки.  
Вернулся Джорхе с охапкой сухих веток, уложил их на кострище и поджег. Девушка подняла голову:  
– И кто вы такие, сеньоры? Маг и… кто? – она повернула голову к Жоану, который уже улегся на свою подстилку и вытянулся во весь свой немаленький рост. Жоан махнул рукой:  
– Какая разница, сеньорита, кто я? Вот очень интересно, кто вы, – и он пристально глянул на нее взглядом посвященного, да еще и воздействовал так, чтоб она не смогла ни глаза опустить, ни соврать незаметно. Тяжело это было – все-таки Жоан устал сильно, да и с прошедшей ночи толком еще в себя не пришел. Но получилось. Девушка вздрогнула, попыталась отвернуться и не смогла, схватилась за щеки:  
– Вы посвященный! Слуга Церкви!!! А я еще вам поверила!  
– Я вам правду сказал, сеньорита, – мягко ответил паладин. – Мы оба не имеем никакого отношения ни к планинскому князю, ни к ловцам. Мы вообще не планинцы, мы же уже сказали. Мы – сальмийцы из Фартальи, а здесь – по нашим семейным делам. И если б не эти дела, черта с два бы мы сюда поехали.   
Он повернулся на бок на подстилке и, по-прежнему держа ее взгляд, сказал уже без всякой мягкости:  
– Давайте для начала познакомимся. Только, сеньорита, уж будьте любезны – не лгите.   
– Вы тоже, сеньоры.  
– А нам незачем, – сказал Джорхе, наливая в котелок воду из бурдюка и подвешивая его над огнем. – Ну? Я – Джорхе Дельгадо, кабальеро из Сальмы. Маг, как вы, хм, уже заметили.  
– А я – Жоан Дельгадо, тоже кабальеро из Сальмы, – усмехнулся паладин. – Посвященный, как вы уже, хм, заметили.  
– Так вы братья… – тут она запнулась, явно не желая договаривать, и Жоан это отметил про себя. – Странно как-то. Маг и посвященный – и при том братья. Как это у вас получается?  
– А что такого-то? – пожал плечами Джорхе. – В Фарталье Церковь к магам хорошо относится, если они закон не нарушают и запретной магией не занимаются. Это у вас тут все по-дурацки, впрочем, вы это и так лучше нас знаете. Ну, сеньорита, теперь ваша очередь представляться.  
Она помялась немного и сказала:  
– Береника… Кампа. Мещанка из Сьюдад-Планины. Когда оказалось, что у меня дар к магии, меня тут же к князю на службу забрали. И… вот. Надоело мне там, я и сбежала. Не хочу всю жизнь под замком сидеть и чаровать до упаду по первому требованию.  
Джорхе искоса на нее глянул, но ничего не сказал. Зато Жоан сказал то, что тут же подумали оба брата:  
– Ну я же вас просил – не лгите. Никакая вы не мещанка. Ручки нежные, изящные – а значит, сроду никакой работой не занятые. Даже рукоделием. А ведь, к примеру, наша сестра, хоть и дочь старинного рода, а и то у нее мозольки от крючка на пальцах есть. Это первое. А второе – одежда ваша уж больно дорогая. Конечно, князь магов держит в золотой клетке, но сомневаюсь, что стал бы тратиться на шелковые чулки фартальского производства. Мне, помнится, за такие же точно чулки для сестры пришлось выложить аж двадцать реалов за пару. Ну и, конечно, панталоны с тонкими кружевами, тоже не планинской работы, юбка из шелковой саржи с золотой нитью в кайме, жакет из тонкого хорошего сукна и батистовая блуза... Дороговато для необученной ведьмы на княжьей службе. Да и одежда не простая, а для верховой езды, по последней фартальской моде, между прочим. Сомневаюсь, что тут магам дозволяют верхом кататься, а, Джорхе?  
Брат кивнул:  
– Как же. Чтоб, того и гляди, удрали? Нет. А еще мещанке классический фартальский знать бы неоткуда. В лучшем случае – разговорный… Так что, сеньорита, хотелось бы услышать ваше настоящее имя. И настоящую историю. Потому что, как я понимаю, вы нуждаетесь в помощи, и я, хотя бы из профессиональной солидарности, должен вам помочь. Но никакой помощи не будет, если вы продолжите нам лгать и раздумывать, как бы сбежать с моей лошадью.  
Она покраснела, как мак:  
– Я... простите... Но мне надо уехать как можно дальше, и побыстрее.   
– Откровенность, сеньорита. Без нее – никуда, – жестко сказал Жоан. – Как бы нам ни было вас жаль, но если вы попытаетесь нас ограбить, нам только и останется, что с вами распрощаться. Сдавать вас ловцам мы не станем, мы люди честные, но и помогать, сами понимаете, после такого тоже не будем.  
Он отпустил ее взгляд, и она тут же отвернулась с явным облегчением.  
Вода между тем в котелке закипела, и Джорхе высыпал в нее горсть пшенной крупы. Достал из торбы с припасами маленькую дощечку и принялся крошить на ней вяленое мясо. Он искоса поглядывал на девушку и отметил, что она тоже на него смотрит, вроде бы не прямо, но неотрывно, может, потому, что боится, что Жоан опять ее взгляд перехватит. Сам Джорхе уже не раз и не два испытывал на себе особенный паладинско-инквизиторский взгляд, и понимал ее смятение. Тем более что здесь такое умели проделывать только Слуги Церкви, местные инквизиторы, которые, конечно, сильно уступали в умениях фартальским коллегам, но все-таки тоже кое-что могли. В том числе и противостоять магам – особенно слабым или необученным.  
– Сеньор Джорхе, – наконец сказала она, все так же неотрывно глядя на него. – Как маг… магу. Обещайте мне, что поможете добраться до Фартальи.   
– Нас здесь держат свои дела, – Джорхе повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на нее. – И пока мы их не закончим, мы не можем вернуться домой.  
– Я уже поняла, – она грустно улыбнулась. – Вы приехали сюда за этим сальмийским сеньором, который в княжеской тюрьме сидит, за Микаэло Дельгадо. Он ваш родич, да?   
– Да, – Джорхе бросил мясо в котелок и размешал, посолил, достал мешочек с сушеной морковкой и луком, тоже сыпанул в котелок. – Полагаю, вы знаете больше об этом деле, чем мы.  
– Может быть, – она сплела пальцы тонких кистей и стиснула их так, что они покраснели. – Даже может быть, что я смогу вам чем-то помочь... Но только если вы обещаете помочь мне отсюда убраться.  
– Сеньорита не-Береника не-Кампа, – Жоан подпустил в голос немного сарказма. – Я что-то не очень понимаю. Вы так стремитесь убраться подальше от столицы, а мы наоборот, едем туда. Так как вы собираетесь нам помогать? И смею напомнить, вы-то в нашей помощи нуждаетесь куда больше, чем мы – в вашей. И потому торговаться вам как бы не с руки. Как я уже сказал, сдавать вас Слугам Церкви мы не будем, но с чего вдруг нам помогать вам, если вы до сих пор не рассказали правды о себе?  
Она покраснела еще пуще, чем раньше, когда братья поймали ее на вранье.  
– Вы правы, сеньоры, я очень хочу убраться подальше. Но... я подумала и поняла, что меня именно поэтому и не будут особенно искать в столице. Никому в голову не придет такое… Мое имя, сеньоры – Беренгария Планинато. Княжна планинская к вашим услугам, – она горько усмехнулась.  
Братья Дельгадо уставились на нее с недоверием, но Жоан тут же и понял, что она говорит правду. А Джорхе покачал головой:  
– Чего-чего, а такого я никак не ожидал. Ни того, что беглая ведьма – княжна, ни того, что у князя дочка – маг. Зато теперь понятно, откуда и для чего у вас, сеньорита, адамант. А вот что совсем непонятно – так это то, с чего вдруг вам сбегать. Княжна, даже с магическим даром – все равно княжна. А?  
– Если бы! Вы не понимаете, сеньоры, насколько здесь всё… плохо, – она потерла щеки, словно они замерзли. – В Планине нет магов. Почти нет... Простой народ до сих пор боится и не верит никому, у кого хоть какие-то способности. Иностранцы сюда ехать не хотят, сами знаете. А без магии тоже плохо. И вот и получается, что с одной стороны все, у кого дар – ценность, а с другой – они все тут на положении княжеских и церковных рабов, и деваться им некуда, разве что как-то сбежать отсюда. А с третьей – если простой народ узнает, что у князя дочка – ведьма, так сразу к князю доверие упадет, и мятежные аристократы этим тут же воспользуются. У нас ведь до сих пор есть такие, кто только и ждет, когда под отцом трон пошатнется. И княжна-ведьма – это для них подарок просто. А у меня дар проснулся в четырнадцать лет, четыре года тому. И сразу... очень ярко проявился. Я как-то поутру свой завтрак взяла да и заморозила... Остудить хотела… У меня колдовать только с холодом и водой получается, немножко с кровью еще потом сама научилась. И еще глаза отводить, только не всегда и не со всеми выходит. Поначалу я вообще не умела удерживать магию… Вот отец и раздобыл, уж не знаю как, кусочек адаманта, чтоб это скрывать.  
Джорхе с сочувствием на нее посмотрел:  
– Так вы его все время носите? Ужас какой.  
– А что делать... Ну, не всё время, конечно, иногда снимаю. Особенно если отцу требуется немного колдовства. Один маг, из Фартальи, которого отец пытался у нас удержать, начал было меня учить… Сказал, что я – стихийный маг, но меня можно научить не только холодной и водяной магии, а всякой разной. А отец меня учить запретил. Сказал – не княжеское это дело, а ну как кто, кому не надо, узнает. И велел носить адамант и не снимать без его разрешения. О том, что я ведьма, знают только он, моя горничная, которой отец за эту тайну в месяц пятьдесят песет платит, а ее сестру и мать в заложниках держит, ну и еще один доверенный Слуга Церкви, и всё. Даже мой единокровный брат не знает, и сестра тоже. Я даже думаю… матушка, наверное, ведьмой тоже была. Потому что я ее не видела никогда, отец, как князем стал, женился на дочке барона Парро, барона самого через полгода за мятеж казнили, а мать он в башню запер. Я в той башне и родилась… Мама так просидела в башне восемь лет, каждый год рожала, только выжили я и сестра младшая, ну она, хвала богам, не ведьма. А остальные все померли до года. А потом и мама. А может, ее отравили, не знаю. Так что отец второй раз женился, наследник-то нужен. А меня, когда выяснилось, что я ведьма, объявили скорбной разумом и вообще больной, чтоб как-то скрыть это, и чтоб не было желающих на мне жениться. Сами понимаете, замуж меня такую выдавать никак нельзя, и открыто объявить, что я ведьма, тем более.  
¬– Да-а… Ну и жизнь, да сдохнуть лучше, – с чувством сказал Жоан.  
Девушка опять потерла щеки:  
– Или сбежать. Но я никак не могла придумать, как обустроить побег, чтоб уж наверняка. А потом появился сеньор Дельгадо. Приехал, ко двору явился – мол, я известный путешественник из Фартальи. У нас тут иностранцев привечают, мало кто сюда вообще ведь ездит. Так что его приняли, и три дня он на вечерних трапезах про свои путешествия расписывал. Я слушала, слушала и вдруг поняла: вот этот человек мне и поможет. Потому что никого из наших о помощи просить бесполезно, сразу отцу сдадут. А этот, вы уж не обижайтесь, глуп и всерьез себя считает кем-то вроде героического рыцаря старых времен. Ну вот, я улучила поздно вечером минутку, заморочила голову служанке и прокралась в покои к сеньору Дельгадо, и убедила его, что я тут страдаю, а в Фарталье меня ждет возлюбленный, и как-то мне бы отсюда сбежать... он обещал помочь. Я из дворца выйти не могу просто так... Отец велел мне как-то, когда я магии крови научилась, поставить круг со своей кровью. Очень широкий круг, целую тропу… И теперь, если кто нашей крови входит или выходит, отец всегда знает. Но если я покину дворец не касаясь земли, то круг не сработает.   
– Правильно, – кивнул Джорхе. – Если простой круг, так оно и есть. Но почему вы не сделали это раньше, верхом ведь тоже можно?  
– Да потому что конюшни за пределами круга, – она пожала плечами. – Надо, чтобы меня кто-то вынес на плечах. Вот я и хотела, чтоб сеньор Дельгадо мне оказал такую услугу. И сначала все шло хорошо, по крайней мере никто не заметил, как он ко мне в спальню забрался по веревке... Но этот, простите, дурак, добравшись до окна, уселся на подоконнике и принялся в любезных и куртуазных выражениях испрашивать разрешения войти в, как он выразился, «святая святых девицы благородной». И делал это очень громко. Конечно, горничная проснулась и подняла тревогу. Сеньор Микаэло перепугался, да и спрыгнул из окна… прямо на крышу нашей дворцовой часовни, проломил ее и сам ушибся немного – что даже странно, другой бы побился сильно, но дуракам, наверное, и вправду везет. Там его и повязали.   
И Джорхе, и Жоан одновременно схватились за лица:  
– Боги, какой болван!!! Ну что ему стоило молчать и делать как сказано…  
– Ну, мне, конечно, удалось убедить отца, что я сама такого ничего не ожидала, – она опустила голову. – Иначе бы он и меня запер. А мне сбежать после такой неудачи захотелось еще сильнее. Ну... потом я три ночи подряд кое-как себе мешок шила дорожный из старой юбки, в него сложила немного вещей, печенья, сладостей и кое-какие деньги, потом выжидала удобного часа, и как-то поутру служанку, которая камин разжигала, сумела заморочить, чтоб она мешок вынесла и в парке дворцовом спрятала в указанном месте. Ох, сеньоры, так мне было страшно – вдруг не получится, вдруг чары развеются раньше времени… У меня ведь такое через раз выходит, и не всегда как нужно. Так мне пришлось на крови это делать, чтоб наверняка… Ну, хвала богам, получилось. Служанка сделала все как надо. А я через день поехала кататься верхом в парке. Меня обычно на таких прогулках крепко охраняют, но по всему парку разрешают ездить, а он у нас большой. И ограда не везде хорошая. Я улучила подходящую минуту, сняла адамант да на всех и напустила настоящую вьюгу – первый раз получилось такое. И помчала что было духу. Мешок подобрала, потом через ограду – и в лес. И вот второй день уже потихоньку пробираюсь, да только недалеко удалось пока. В села страшно соваться – ведь меня уже ловят вовсю, наверное.  
– Ловят, – кивнул Жоан. – В селе Куло-Вьехо мы с четырьмя ловцами столкнулись, они нас как раз о ведьме на серой лошади расспрашивали.  
– Вот мне интересно, – Джорхе помешал в котелке и заметил, что княжна принюхивается к запаху варева с очень большим интересом. Еще бы, если она два дня на сладостях и печенье в болотном лесу прожила, то простая каша с вяленым мясом ей должна райской едой показаться. – Вот мне интересно, а ловцы-то знают, кого именно ловят?  
Княжна помотала головой:  
– Сомневаюсь я. Ведь только один из Слуг Церкви знает, что я ведьма. Собственно, Первый Слуга. Он, наверное, ловцов и выслал. Отца-то дома нет сейчас. Ему, наверное, уже сообщили, но вернуться он пока не может, потому что по важному делу уехал. Первый Слуга остальным, наверное, сказал, что ведьма от князя сбежала, а кто эта ведьма – нет. Небось еще сказал, что ведьма умалишенная и княжной себя может называть. У нас ведь многие маги почему-то с ума сходят…  
– Понятно, почему, – Джорхе вздохнул. – Если не учить как следует с даром управляться, то это с ума свести может только так. Вас, подозреваю, только адамант и спас, а то б уже наверняка безумие бы одолело.  
Он достал из сумки две плошки, разложил кашу, легонько остудил магией и вручил княжне одну из плошек и ложку:  
– Угощайтесь, сеньорита.   
Жоан взял котелок:  
– А я из котла поем, чего уж там… и поварешкой вместо ложки, – он принялся наворачивать кашу.  
Княжна приняла плошку с ложкой и набросилась на кашу так, что стало понятно: даже сладостей и печенья в ее торбе было очень мало.  
Джорхе протянул ей деревянную походную кружечку с пивом:  
– И запивать не забывайте, не то живот разболится.  
Некоторое время они все молча ели. Княжна потому, что очень уж изголодалась, а маг и паладин размышляли над ее рассказом. Наконец, Жоан, довыскребав из котелка остатки каши и облизав поварешку, сказал:  
– Подозреваю, что у князя и этого Первого Слуги ход мыслей такой: княжну поймать до того, как в Фарталью сбежит. Потому как если сбежит, то там заявит себя как маг и попросит убежища, как все здешние маги, когда им удается ноги сделать. А такого позора надо избежать. Потом, опять же, местные поселяне. Если им попадется ведьма, за милую душу спалят или утопят. Этого князь, думаю, тоже хотел бы избежать, а, сеньорита Беренгария?  
Княжна кивнула:  
– Отец жесток, но все-таки меня любит… ну, по-своему. Иначе бы меня еще в детстве отравили или придушили, когда дар открылся… Я помню, он узнавал, нельзя ли меня совсем дара лишить как-то. А когда оказалось, что только глушить адамантом, так отвалил сорок пять ваших фартальских эскудо за маленький кусочек адаманта.  
Жоан продолжил свои размышления:  
– Рядовые ловцы, конечно, знать не знают, что ловят княжну, им и не надо. Может даже, у вашего отца и Первого Слуги, сеньорита, даже расчет такой, что вы устанете, намучаетесь по болотам шляться, да и сдадитесь ловцам сами, а они вас бережно домой доставят.  
– Вот поэтому я лучше в болоте сдохну! – княжна доела кашу, щеки ее порозовели и вообще она стала выглядеть не такой заморенной и замученной. – Правда. Я уже больше так не могу! Никакой ведь жизни нет... Мне даже… стыдно сказать, сеньоры, но я было пыталась любовника завести. Думала – может, легче станет. Даже почти получилось – одного гвардейца соблазнила, мы… ну… сами понимаете. Только это как-то совсем не так хорошо оказалось, как в книжках про любовь пишут. Да еще этот дурак планы стал строить, как он на мне женится. Пришлось его отвадить. Кровавой магией, по-другому не получалось. Отец узнал, конечно, в ярость пришел, дурня этого разжаловали, а меня отец долго ругал за такое и на целый месяц запер, даже во двор выйти было нельзя…   
– Ну это уже совсем как-то не по-людски, – возмутился паладин. – Так что я вас понимаю, сбежать от такой жизни – святое дело. Вот только что дальше-то? Как вообще эту задачку решить, а? Нам ведь надо Микаэло как-то вытащить сначала.   
– В столице меня точно искать не будут, – княжна вернула магу кружку. – По крайней мере пока. А отец сейчас уехал к баронам Кампо, сговаривать их дочку за моего брата. И значит, я могу вам незаметно открыть тайный ход в дворцовые подземелья, он тоже на кровавой печати, специально для нашей семьи еще давно делалось, там печать посильнее тех, что я накладывала, потому я и не смогла через него сбежать незаметно, хотя пробовала. А ваш родич как раз в подземной дворцовой тюрьме и сидит. Вот только как потом оттуда незаметно выйти, я уже не знаю.  
– Положим, если у нас получится туда пройти, то я просто телепортом нас домой отправлю, – Джорхе плеснул в котелок воды и принялся его мыть. – А насчет вас, сеньорита... Как я понимаю, ваш отец был бы рад как-то вас куда-то пристроить, чтобы избавиться от головной боли в виде вашего дара. Сделать из вас настоящего мага он не может из политических соображений, мучить вас адамантом ему тоже не нравится, иначе бы он вам не позволял колдовать вообще, так-то, подозреваю, он понимает, что постоянное ношение адаманта вас сведет с ума так же верно, как и неуправляемый дар. Выдать замуж в Планине он вас не может – боится огласки. Выдать вас замуж официально за какого-нибудь заграничного аристократа тоже – по той же причине. Монастырей у вас в Планине нет, хотя не понимаю, почему. Позволить вам сбежать и просить в Фарталье убежища – тоже, потому что опять же огласка будет.  
– Все так, – она грустно кивнула. – Выхода нет. Но мне уже все равно, огласка, не огласка… я хочу сбежать отсюда.   
Жоан снова улегся на подстилку. Обед был хорош, теперь бы поспать… но паладин не мог спать, когда над ними висел неразрешимый вопрос в виде планинской беглой княжны-ведьмы. Его беспокоила мысль, которую он никак не мог поймать за хвостик. А когда поймал, то аж сел и сказал:  
– Это всё ерунда. А вот что действительно серьезно – так это то, как нам в столице быть. Въехать нам ведь придется через заставу, не думаю, что сеньорита Беренгария сможет нас провести туда тем же путем, каким сама сбежала.  
Княжна кивнула:  
– Да я тот путь уж и не помню... Да и не выйдет, там же дворцовый парк, теперь, наверное, полно охраны. А с южной стороны стена с воротами, с северной – поля, там тоже наверняка патрулируют сейчас. Тайком в столицу пробраться не получится…  
– Вот именно. Так что придется через заставу. А на заставе придется подорожные показать. Положим, я смогу отвести глаза обычной страже, и они вас, сеньорита, не заметят. А если там будет какой-нибудь Слуга Церкви? Я не настолько силен, чтоб суметь заморочить посвященного, а вам и подавно нельзя это делать, иначе тут же сцапают всех троих, – Жоан почесал висок. – Это первое. Второе – нам там придется хоть на одну ночь в каком-нибудь трактире поселиться, очень сомневаюсь, что мы за день управимся. Лошадей, опять же, надо куда-то пристроить будет. В трактире опять же придется объяснять, кто мы такие и кто вы такая. А подорожной на вас у нас нет.  
Сеньорита Беренгария поерзала на своем коврике, очень сильно покраснела и сказала:  
– Ну, кто-то из вас может сказать, что я его жена. По нашим законам жена может с мужем путешествовать по его подорожной, и ее даже туда вписывать не надо.   
Джорхе вдруг вскинулся, словно ему в голову пришла замечательная мысль, но пока ничего не сказал.  
Паладин развел руками:  
– Да толку с этого вранья, если первый же посвященный на вас посмотрит. Сразу же понятно будет, что никакие не супруги и даже, хм, не спали в одной постели. Это несложно, и не сомневаюсь, что ваши Слуги Церкви уж это-то точно умеют видеть. Брак – это ведь таинство, и супругов связывает не просто взаимный договор с обещаниями, а определенные силы... Так что это вранье никуда не годится.  
И тут маг медленно сказал:  
– Вранье, конечно, никуда не годится… А что, если это будет не вранье?  
– То есть? – не понял Жоан. – Ну как не вранье, если…   
– А вот так, – маг сделался очень серьезным. – Что, если я и правда женюсь на сеньорите Беренгарии, а? Брак будет настоящим. Решит и проблему этого вранья, и заодно вопрос, что делать дальше.   
– С ума сошел, что ли? – Жоан аж сел. – Политических проблем захотел?  
– Почему? – вдруг сказала Беренгария. – Если… если сеньор Джорхе на мне женится, то по нашим законам я полностью перехожу в его власть, а поскольку он чужестранец, то я теряю все свои права как планинская княжна. И поскольку сеньор Джорхе уж точно не станет в Фарталье всем трубить, что я планинская княжна, то и огласки не будет. Отец, конечно, разозлится, но потом успокоится, когда поймет, что так лучше всего. А политические проблемы... Сомневаюсь, что он будет требовать от вашего короля меня выдать, особенно если не разглашать мое происхождение. Ссориться с вашим королем ему ни к чему, совсем наоборот. Бояться каких-то претензий с вашей стороны тоже нечего, у нас женщины не наследуют и через них тоже нельзя наследовать. Так что, думаю, он позлится, побесится, а потом сообразит это всё и остынет. А я на все согласна, лишь бы убраться отсюда. Так-то он меня точно никогда замуж ни за кого не выдаст, всё будет бояться, как бы чего не вышло.  
– А так не будет, да? – с сарказмом сказал паладин. Сон как рукой сняло. Он вскочил и принялся мерить полянку шагами. – Да нас тут же, как только кто сообразит, что к чему... Ты, Джорхе, представляешь вообще, чем это чревато? Королевский маг женился на княжне сопредельного государства без согласия ее отца, против его воли увез ее в Фарталью! Скандал же будет!  
– Да не будет никакого скандала, – Джорхе махнул рукой. – Ты же слышал, что сеньорита только что сказала. Став моей женой, она потеряет свой статус планинской княжны, а по нашим законам она тут же сделается фартальской подданной, потому что я урожденный дворянин, да не простой, а сын владетельного дона. Будь я кабальеро во втором поколении, домин или простолюдин, тогда да, были бы вопросы и пришлось бы ждать целый год, чтоб фартальское подданство получить. А если подумать, то, вообще-то, по статусу мы с тобой примерно равны сеньорите Беренгарии. Род наш древний, знатный, прославленный, к тому же неоднократно доны Дельгадо становились правителями Сальмы... Ничем, считаю, не хуже планинского князя. А насчет воли там и прочего… по нашим законам, да и по планинским, сеньорита Беренгария уже совершеннолетняя. И замуж может выйти по собственной воле, даже без отцова разрешения. В этом вопросе, насколько я знаю, церковные положения важнее светских, а, Жоан? Причем везде, где официально исповедуют Откровение Пяти.  
– Ну вообще-то да, – паладин, однако, не успокоился. – Но как ты собираешься это провернуть? Что, вот прямо сейчас сядем на коней, поедем на этот ближайший хутор, явимся там в часовню или церковь, что там есть, и скажем: «А ну-ка, быстренько пожените вот этих двоих, пока никто не узнал, что это княжна планинская»? Да проще уж попытаться на вранье выехать, и то шансов больше!  
Джорхе схватил его за плечо и легонько встряхнул:  
– Жоан, успокойся, а то ты что-то соображать перестал. На кой ляд нам церковь искать и священника, если у нас есть ты?  
Паладин остолбенел:  
– Что?! Я?! Ты что, совсем ума лишился?  
– Это ты, похоже, лишился, – вспылил Джорхе. – Ведешь себя как дурак последний, хуже Микаэло прямо! Ну, думай давай. Ты у нас кто?  
– Ну, паладин я, а что нам это дает? – Жоан все еще не понимал, чего брат от него хочет. Княжна тоже ничего не понимала, но наблюдала за этим молча.  
– Правильно, молодец, – как маленького, похвалил его Джорхе. – Идем дальше. А паладины обязательно должны быть кем? Ну?  
– Ну… посвященными, обычно посвященными Девы, – Жоан немного успокоился, но по-прежнему ничего не понимал. – Ты это к чему вообще?  
– К тому, дубина, что таинство брака может совершить любой посвященный любого из пяти богов, вот к чему! – всплеснул руками Джорхе. – Теперь наконец допер?  
Жоан сел где стоял, уставился на брата и захлопал глазами:  
– Так, погоди… ты хочешь сказать, что я, это… должен вас поженить? А разве я могу?  
– Да я тебе и пытаюсь вдолбить, что можешь! – Джорхе сел на корточки напротив него и взял за плечи, заглянул в глаза. – Можешь, канонически ничто не мешает. Но самое главное, что ты – посвященный, обряд прошел, Истинные Имена богов тебе ведь сказали, а?  
Жоан кивнул.  
– Ну вот, значит, благодать тебе передана. Обеты ведь соблюдаешь? Соблюдаешь, иначе хрен бы ты вчера ночью личей уделал. И ты теперь можешь совершать все таинства, и они будут действительны. Пусть даже ты в священники и не готовился, все равно ты посвященный, знающий Имена. И этого достаточно. Понял теперь?  
Паладин схватился за голову:  
– Да понял, понял… Дай только это как-то переварить.  
– Некогда переваривать, уже скоро ночь. А после заката таинство брака совершать нельзя. Сеньорита Беренгария, вы как, согласны на такое?  
– Согласна, конечно, – княжна подошла ближе. – Особенно если сеньор Жоан и правда нас может поженить и это будет действительно.  
Жоан встал, все еще держась за голову:  
– Э-э… но таинство таинством… если, конечно, я еще вспомню, чего там говорить надо, это самое таинство совершая… И если боги такой брак примут. Но брак будет действительным во всех смыслах только если вы, хм, это самое… совершите его не только духовно, но и плотью. Переспите то есть. Иначе это будет только духовный брак, а он лишь в Фарталье считается основанием для перемены статуса супруга, и то не везде. Вы, сеньорита, должны это понимать. Потому что если этого не сделатьт, то ваши Слуги Церкви все равно увидят, что брак не состоялся как следует…  
А Джорхе добавил:  
– Один раз только надо, чтоб было как полагается. А потом в Фарталье, если вы захотите, расторгнуть можно будет. Достаточно только год не… иметь близости, и брак можно расторгнуть.  
Княжна взяла Джорхе за руку:  
– Мне всё равно, лишь бы убраться отсюда. Давайте уже жените нас, сеньор Жоан.  
Паладин тяжко вздохнул, принялся бродить по поляне, вспоминая, что требуется для совершения брака. Сам он на свадьбе присутствовал два года назад, когда женили наследного принца Серджио на прекрасной Джованне, а Жоан и Робертино, тогда еще кадеты, были определены в почетный эскорт Джованны – главным образом чтобы выразить особую королевскую благосклонность их семьям, а вовсе не из-за собственных заслуг кадетов.  
– Так, нам нужна чаша с вином… вина нет.  
В ответ на это Джорхе порылся в своей сумке и достал ту самую бутылку плайясольского тиньо, которую Жоан снял со статуи прославленного паладина Роже Дельгадо.  
– Ого. Я думал, ты ее дома оставил! – удивился паладин.   
Маг вздохнул:  
– Хотел, да забыл из сумки вынуть. А теперь вот пригодилась. Сейчас открою, а ты пока давай вспоминай, что там еще нужно.  
Он принялся возиться с пробкой. Княжна взяла деревянную кружку, протерла ее платком. Сказала:  
– Кажется, кольца же еще нужны?  
– Точно. Но тут любые подойдут, – Жоан достал из кармана четки и принялся их перебирать – так думалось и вспоминалось лучше. – У вас обоих вон кольца есть, давайте сюда.  
Джорхе снял свое кольцо выпускника мажеской королевской академии, золотое с рубином, и отдал брату. Княжна стянула с пальчика тонкое колечко с изумрудиком.  
– Отлично, – Жоан уже окончательно смирился с тем, что сейчас ему придется поработать за священника, и решил, что раз такое дело, то поработать надо хорошо. Дельгадо никогда ничего не делали кое-как, кроме, конечно, Микаэло.  
– И узы, – он достал из кармана шнур от колокольчика. – Это, конечно, не шелковая вышитая лента, но что есть. Ну, дорогие брачующиеся, стелите коврик, становитесь на него.  
Он налил в кружку вино, положил на плошку оба кольца, расстелил на траве свой шейный платок и поставил плошку и кружку на него. Поднялся, прикрыл глаза, перебирая четки, и обратился к богам, прося у них помощи в таком важном деле.  
На него вдруг снизошла светлая, теплая сила, мягкая и могучая, она наполнила его до краев, и он ощутил присутствие не только Девы, как бывало раньше, когда он взывал к ней, но всех пяти богов. Похоже, боги сочли, что совершаемый брак – дело хорошее. И Жоан начал читать первый псалом. Он не помнил точно, что именно надо произносить в брачной церемонии, но первый псалом был универсальным, так что вполне годился. Закончив его, он сказал:  
– Пятеро даровали мне силу и право совершить брак детей божиих Джорхе из рода Дельгадо и Беренгарии из рода Планинато. В брак вступить вы должны чистыми и свободными от зла и греха. Джорхе и Беренгария, каетесь ли вы в грехах, совершенных вами до сего дня?  
– Каемся, – хором сказали оба.  
– Прощаете ли вы вашим обидчикам все обиды?  
– Прощаем.  
– Джорхе, сын рода Дельгадо, связывают ли тебя обеты или обязательства, препятствующие браку?  
– Нет.  
– Беренгария, дочь рода Планинато, связывают ли тебя обеты или обязательства, препятствующие браку?  
– Нет!  
– Есть ли причина, по каковой ваш брак не может состояться?  
– Нет, – сказали оба.  
– Итак, вступая в брак, вы принимаете на себя брачный обет: заботиться друг о друге и в радости, и в горе, во здравии и в болезни, быть милосердными друг к другу, быть верными, любить и уважать друг друга. Принимаете ли вы эти обеты?  
– Принимаем.  
Жоан подошел к ним, связал шнуром от колокольчика их правые руки:  
– Я, посвященный Девы Жоан из рода Дельгадо, волей Пяти богов соединяю в брачном таинстве Джорхе, сына Дельгадо, и Беренгарию, дочь Планинато. Да будут эти узы прочными, жизнь ваша долгой, а счастье непреходящим. Пейте брачную чашу!  
И он вручил им деревянную кружку с вином.  
Конечно, это была не широкая золотая чаша с двумя ручками, из какой пили на своей свадьбе принц Серджио и прекрасная Джованна, но Жоану мимолетно подумалось, что эта деревянная походная кружка ничем не хуже. А еще он глазами посвященного кое-что вдруг увидел, кое-что такое, чего они оба наверняка еще не поняли и о чем, наверное, даже не подозревали. И чуть улыбнулся.  
Как-то оба умудрились почти одновременно выпить вино и не пролить его из неудобной для двоих кружки. Жоан забрал кружку, поставил на платок и протянул им плошку с кольцами:  
– Берите кольца. Что говорить, я думаю, знаете.  
Джорхе кивнул, взял колечко с изумрудиком и надел на безымянный палец левой руки Беренгарии:  
– Этим кольцом я беру тебя в жены, Беренгария.  
Она надела ему на безымянный палец его мажеское кольцо:  
– Этим кольцом я беру тебя в мужья, Джорхе.  
– А теперь поцелуйте друг друга… Ага, вот так. – Жоан подошел к ним, развязал шнурок и спрятал его в карман. – Поздравляю, отныне вы муж и жена. А теперь дуйте в палатку и делайте что требуется, чтоб брак был совершен по всем правилам. А я у костра посижу, самопал почищу. И чистить я его буду не меньше часа, все понятно?  
Беренгария покраснела, и, что удивительно, Джорхе тоже. Жоан взял самопал, достал из своего мешка сверток с шомполом, смазкой, порошком для чистки и уселся у тлеющего огня, спиной к палатке. 

Джорхе пропустил Беренгарию в палатку первой:  
– М-м-м… невесту положено внести в дом на руках, но тут это будет, м-м-м, сложновато.  
– Ничего, – она забралась в палатку, села на войлочную подстилку и одеяла, и принялась расстегивать жакет.   
Маг забрался следом, сел рядом, расстегнул ремень, снял камзол:  
– Мне очень, хм, неловко, сеньорита... но Жоан прав: брак надо совершить как положено, иначе все это не стоило и затевать. Я... понимаю, что вы меня сегодня увидели впервые в жизни и знать меня не знаете. Лечь в постель с незнакомцем, да еще в такую, хм, очень неприглядную постель – это трудно, и я заранее прошу прощения, если что-то будет не так…  
Девушка прижала ладонь к его губам:  
– Ничего не надо говорить и не надо извиняться. Давайте просто это сделаем, да и всё. Пожалуйста, раздевайтесь.  
Она сняла жакет и отложила его в сторону, расстегнула наборной красивый пояс, сняла юбку. Поскольку юбка была для верховой езды, то она просто запахивалась от бедра к бедру, и снять ее оказалось легко даже сидя в довольно тесной палатке. Глядя на нее, Джорхе вздохнул тихонько и продолжил раздеваться сам. Размотал кушак, расстегнул пуговицы на штанах и стянул их, снял рубашку. Стесняться ему в этом смысле было нечего: никакого пуза и в помине нет, смуглый, поджарый, подтянутый, сложен хорошо, мускулы вполне просматриваются, хоть до Жоана ему в этом, конечно, очень далеко.   
Беренгария решительно стянула тонкую нижнюю сорочку и панталоны, оставшись только в чулках. Собралась было снять и их, но тут наконец посмотрела на Джорхе и замерла – он как раз разделся полностью, и просто сидел рядом, искоса на нее поглядывая. В свете маленького светошарика, подвешенного под конусом палатки, его можно было неплохо рассмотреть, и увиденное княжне понравилось. По крайней мере он был точно красивее, чем ее первый и единственный любовник. И вдруг она застеснялась своей худобы и торчащих ребер, и густой рыжей поросли внизу живота, и веснушек, которые у нее, как у всех светлокожих рыжих, усыпали не только нос, но и плечи, и даже грудь. Она закрыла грудь руками, подтянула ноги к животу и свернулась калачиком. Маг тут же резко повернулся к ней, взял мягко за плечи:  
– Что случилось? Не бойся, всё будет хорошо. Правда. Обещаю.  
Он поцеловал ее – не так, как тогда, когда они целовались по брачному обряду, а сильнее, настойчивее, откровеннее, страстнее. И она ответила – робко и неумело, а маг, оторвавшись от ее губ, поцеловал шею, спустился ниже, пощекотал губами ямочку между ключиц, и развел ее руки, открывая груди и целуя и ложбинку между ними, и сами белые, круглые груди, и маленькие розовые соски на них, и нежно гладил их кончиками пальцев. Беренгария охнула от неожиданного ощущения – ее незадачливый любовник-гвардеец никогда грудь ей не целовал, а только тискал, беспорядочно и грубо. И вообще тот бы уже навалился сверху, вжимал бы ее в постель, засаживая сильно и торопливо. Она думала, что так и должно быть, и не понимала, что другие женщины в этом находят – ведь ничего приятного, наоборот, тяжело и больно. Она положила ладони Джорхе на плечи и стала поглаживать их, совершенно не зная, что и как надо делать, чтобы ему понравилось. Но он не выразил никакого недовольства, продолжал целовать ей грудь, одну руку подсунул ей под плечи, приобнимая, а второй стал гладить живот, спускаясь все ниже, а потом его ладонь вдруг нырнула ей между ног, приминая рыжие густые волоски, легонько сжалась там, отчего девушка охнула и застонала куда громче, чем от поцелуев. Джорхе погладил ее там, перешел на внутреннюю сторону бедер, добрался до нежных впадинок под коленками, для чего ему пришлось проникнуть пальцами под подвязки чулок и спустить их ниже. Потом снова вернулся к промежности, опять погладил там, чувствуя под пальцами жар и влажность возбужденной плоти. Под этими ласками она раздвинула ноги, чуть подалась к нему, откинулась на спину.  
В палатке не очень-то удобно заниматься любовью иначе, чем лежа. Беренгария явно ждала, что Джорхе ляжет на нее сверху, но ему не хотелось – слишком она казалась ему хрупкой и нежной для этой позы, все-таки он, как и все Дельгадо, был довольно крупным мужчиной. Потому он лег рядом с ней, обнял ее за грудь и живот, и повернул спиной к себе, прижался бедрами к ее попке, слегка толкнул коленом, и она согнула ногу, открываясь. И он плавно вошел в ее лоно, отчего она застонала, подалась к нему, обеими руками схватилась за его руку, обнимавшую ее за грудь:  
– Ох, как хорошо!  
И они задвигались в быстром ритме, как-то сразу приноровившись друг к другу. Беренгария стонала, ничуть не сдерживаясь, крепко обхватила ногами его ноги и прижималась к нему все сильнее, пока ее не накрыло ярким, безумным водоворотом наслаждения. Достигнув пика, она вскрикнула, прерывисто вздохнула и ослабила хватку. Ее все еще трясло уходящими волнами восторга, какого она до сих пор никогда не испытывала. Джорхе повернул ее к себе, обнял и поцеловал. Она прошептала, погрузив пальцы в его светлые стриженые волосы:  
– Грасио… это было так чудесно… я и не знала, что так бывает. Ты… невероятный.  
Тут-то Джорхе и понял, насколько поганой была ее жизнь до этого – ведь даже любовник ей попался какой-то такой негодящий, что он, Джорхе, на его фоне оказался невероятным, хотя всегда считал себя в общем-то самым обычным в этом плане человеком. И ему стало даже как-то стыдно, хотя вроде бы не с чего.   
Он снова поцеловал ее, погладил ее грудь:  
– На самом деле я самый обыкновенный. Понимаешь, опыта у меня немного в этом деле, потому что или времени вечно не хватает, или устаю так, что только и мыслей, как бы выспаться. Я ведь на королевской службе состою, там не разгуляешься.  
Беренгария потянулась, прижалась к нему, целуя его шею:  
– Ну и что. Пусть обыкновенный. Все равно это было чудесно и невероятно!  
Вдруг она спохватилась и покраснела:  
– Наверное, слышно было, как мы...   
Джорхе смутился:  
– Ну, да. Но что поделать. И... спасибо тебе. Это было очень хорошо. Правда.   
Он сел, принялся одеваться:  
– Ты спи, а я пойду, надо зарядить оставшиеся амулеты, да и Жоана на посту сменить, ему очень нужно отдохнуть.  
Беренгария потянулась, что-то мурлыкнула и тут же задремала. Джорхе накрыл ее одеялом, взял свой плащ и вылез из палатки.

Жоан сидел у костра, скрестив ноги, поставив локти на колени и упершись лбом в кулаки. В руках у него были четки, которые он медленно перебирал. Рядом лежали пахнущий свежей смазкой самопал и бандольер с переложенными поудобнее оставшимися патронами. Джорхе остановился в трех шагах и тихонько кашлянул. Жоан повел плечами, но позу не сменил. Маг подошел ближе, сел рядом и осторожно спросил:  
– М-м… ты как?  
– Иди к черту, Джорхе, – горько отозвался паладин. – Если я узнаю, что ты всё это с брачной церемонией затеял только чтоб просто потрахаться с княжной, я тебя пришибу.  
– Если б я хотел только потрахаться, я б и без брачной церемонии обошелся, – вздохнул маг и положил руку ему на плечо. Жоан опять повел плечами, но не отстранился и руку его не сбросил. – Я всё понимаю, правда. Прости меня. Но это ведь единственный способ действенно укрыть ее от Слуг Церкви. Даже если ее узнают и попробуют захватить, мы будем иметь полное право ее защитить, вплоть до применения боевой магии.  
– Как же тяжко, черт подери… – простонал Жоан. – Как же тяжко!   
Джорхе придвинулся, обнял его. Жоан уткнулся ему в плечо и прошептал:  
– Я себя поначалу почувствовал как нищий, подглядывающий в окна трапезной богатого дома… Как нищий, который когда-то сам был богачом. И мне так погано сделалось, что сдохнуть на месте захотелось…  
Он поднял голову, посмотрел брату в глаза:  
– А потом… а потом Она явилась мне и сказала: «Ты не был моим, Жоан Дельгадо, и не хотел быть, когда шел ко мне. Но ты пришел ко мне все равно, Жоан, и я полюбила тебя». И Она поцеловала меня… сюда, – он пальцем коснулся лба. – И я понял, что мы теряем многое, когда даем обеты, но взамен приобретаем нечто особенное, и куда более ценное.   
Джорхе присмотрелся к нему и кивнул, увидев в его глазах голубоватое сияние могучей силы. И сказал:  
– Не знаю, говорили ли тебе наставники, или нет, но мне, помню, когда ты написал, что тебе назначили день посвящения, дедуля сказал, что не все становятся посвященными. Случается, что кого-то Дева не принимает.  
– Да, было такое. Два кадета не прошли посвящение и в армию завербовались потом. Мы им, дураки, тогда позавидовали... Это после мы уже поняли, что на самом деле им очень не повезло, несмотря ни на что.   
Он свернул четки и сунул их в карман, поворошил палкой угли в костре:  
– Ладно. Живем дальше. И вот что. Я тебе уже сказал – пришибу, если окажется, что ты все устроил только чтоб потрахаться? Так вот я это не просто так тебе сказал. Я когда этот обряд проводил, вдруг увидел, что… не знаю, как объяснить толком… В общем, Беренгарии Мастер покровительствует. То ли молилась девушка крепко, то ли что еще, но словом, тебе очень кстати мысль на ней жениться в голову пришла. По наитию, не иначе. Ты ей нужен, а она – тебе. А главное – ее отсюда надо забирать, и учить, обязательно учить. Потому что она не просто магичка, у нее дар великой мастерицы.  
Джорхе только рот открыл. Великими мастерами обычно называют магов, способных создавать не только новые заклятия, а новые способы приложения сил и использования маны, магов-исследователей. Считается, что такие люди отмечены самим Мастером, то есть, по простому говоря, избранные.  
– Вот это да. И знаешь, Жоан… я, конечно, если она захочет, с ней разведусь, тут уж она будет решать, но я бы желал, чтоб она такого не захотела. Я вообще-то не собирался никогда жениться, ни к чему это магу на королевской службе, но она, наверное, та единственная, на которой мне и стоило жениться. Эх… Вот что, Жоан. Она спит сейчас... ты можешь еще полчасика посидеть посторожить, мне с ее одеждой поколдовать надо?  
– Это еще зачем?  
– Да вот заклятие одно вспомнил, хочу попробовать. Если получится, нам только на руку будет. В общем, хочу на ее одежду иллюзию навести, чтоб она выглядела как одежда обычной сальмиянки. Тогда и в глаза не будет бросаться.  
– Хм, это мысль. А посвященных тоже такая иллюзия обманет? – заинтересовался Жоан.   
– Ну, тебя, думаю, вряд ли, во-первых потому, что ты сам по себе хорошо всякому обучен, в том числе и сквозь иллюзии видеть, во-вторых потому, что ты-то знаешь, какая на ней одежда на самом деле. Ну и в-третьих потому, что ты, как выяснилось только что, отмечен теперь Девой… а значит, никакие заклятия такого рода на тебя не должны действовать вообще.  
Жоан кивнул, прилег у костра:  
– Ну давай.

Утром выяснилось, что заклятие сработало хорошо: сама Беренгария не узнала свои вещи, только когда сняла адамант и Джорхе ей показал, как заклятие устроено. Жоан-то отлично видел сквозь иллюзию, но и он признал, что на не очень продвинутых посвященных вроде местных Слуг Церкви должно действовать хорошо.  
Так что они свернули лагерь, Джорхе сбросил всю свою ману и надел браслет, усадил Беренгарию позади себя на коня, и они покинули болота. До столицы было теперь часа четыре езды.  
Как и предвидел Жоан, на заставе на въезде в город стояла не только обычная городская стража, но и парочка Слуг Церкви, которые особо обратили внимание на иностранцев.  
Пристально их оглядывая, один из Слуг спросил:  
– Кто такие?  
Джорхе протянул подорожные:  
– Кабальеро Джорхе Дельгадо с женой, Бенитой Дельгадо, путешествуем по своим делам. И мой брат Жоан Дельгадо, тоже кабальеро.  
Слуга посмотрел на Жоана и спросил:  
– Вы, сеньор, посвященный, я смотрю. И какого же рода вы посвященный?  
Жоан приподнял шляпу в жесте почтения:  
– Посвященный Девы, сеньор.   
– Я это вижу, – буркнул Слуга. Второй подошел и тоже уставился на Жоана, перестав наконец разглядывать Джорхе и Беренгарию. И поинтересовался:  
– Чем занимаетесь, посвященный?  
– Служу богам, сеньор, – улыбнулся паладин. – И делаю всё, что на такой службе требуется.   
– А не слишком ли вы для этого молоды и красивы? – с подозрением спросил Слуга, сам плюгавый и прыщавый.  
– Богам без разницы, посвященный, они нас не за это одаряют благодатью, – ответил паладин серьезно, глядя Слуге прямо в глаза и видя его до донышка.   
Слуга отвел взгляд первым, вздохнул:  
– Что правда, то правда. Простите, посвященный, за навязчивость. И скажите-ка, а нет ли в вашем роду некоего Микаэло Дельгадо?  
Джорхе и Жоан переглянулись, и маг потер лоб задумчиво:  
– М-м-м… Микаэло… А знаете, есть. Вернее, был. Точно не помню, в какой степени родства, может, ты, Жоан, помнишь?  
– Кажется, наш двоюродный прапрадед, – Жоан начал загибать пальцы, бормоча под нос неразборчиво, потом сказал:  
– А точно, двоюродный прапрадед Микаэло Дельгадо. Прославился на военном поприще. А что?  
– Да так, ничего, слышал просто имя. Ну, проезжайте, сеньоры.  
И Слуга передал подорожные начальнику заставы, который шлепнул на них печати.  
Проехав ворота и отъехав от них подальше, Жоан сказал:  
– Хорошо, что у нас в роду любят имена давать в честь прославленных предков... и что этот посвященный именно так вопрос построил – не «нет ли у вас брата Микаэло», а «нет ли в вашем роду…». Иначе, Джорхе, ты бы ему убедительно соврать не смог. Он посвященный Судии.   
– Воистину, всегда надо правильно формулировать, нам это с первого курса наставники долбили, – усмехнулся Джорхе и приложил сложенные пальцы ко лбу, благодаря богов. – Так, Бенита… можно я тебя пока так буду называть? А то имя «Беренгария» у нас в Сальме не в ходу, уж очень редкое, даже в пограничных землях, где планинцев много. Подозрительно будет, что сальмиянку таким именем называют.  
Княжна кивнула:  
– Оно и у нас редкое очень.   
– Хорошо. Так вот, где этот потайной ход-то начинается? Надо бы нам неподалеку обустроиться, чтоб ночи дождаться.  
Беренгария призадумалась:  
– Это не очень далеко от дворца. Там базарная площадь рядом, и ход начинается из общественной уборной. Это прадедушка придумал, чтоб у семьи всегда было как сбежать, если вдруг что. И тогда же понастроил по городу уборных для отвода глаз, – она усмехнулась мрачно. – И Сьюдад-Планина оттого единственный город в Планине, где есть общественные уборные. Правда, грязные они ужас просто. Отец один раз нас всех этим ходом провел, чтоб показать, как в случае чего им пользоваться. Так что я видела... И… вот еще что. Там заклятие такое, что оно на старшего в роду привязано. То есть, сейчас – на отца. И он почует, что ходом воспользовались, даже если он далеко отсюда.  
– А насколько он далеко?  
– Владения Кампо в двух днях езды, на Алевендской границе. Уехал он два дня тому… так что вряд ли вернулся, даже несмотря на мое бегство. Союз с баронами Кампо важнее, это такие… такие змеи, и не передать. Спят и видят, как бы нагадить… Но точно я вам скажу, дома отец или нет, как ко дворцу подъедем. Уже недалеко.  
Пока ехали до дворца, Джорхе и Жоан поглядывали по сторонам, осматривая город. Сьюдад-Планина, в общем-то, выглядел неплохо, примерно как какой-нибудь провинциальный город в Фарталье. Улицы тут были хорошо вымощены, сточные канавы, конечно, имелись, но были прикрыты поверху чугунными решетками, дома побеленные и с черепичными крышами. Даже фонари ближе к центру города появились – правда, масляные, а не магические, как в большинстве крупных и средних городов Фартальи.   
– Неплохой город, сюда бы магию… – сказал Джорхе. – Мне, честно сказать, с одной стороны местных жалко, а с другой, с таким отношением к магам – ну их. Может, лет через пятьдесят что и поменяется, а пока что…  
– Сейчас чуть-чуть лучше стало, – Беренгария показала на большое здание на площади. – Это больница, и здесь аж две ведьмы-целительницы служат, народ их побаивается, но если хворь какая серьезная прихватывает, так только к ним и стараются попасть. Их обеих ловцы прямо с костров сняли, одну в Кампо, а вторую в Челане. Эх… если бы я не была княжной, моя жизнь была бы получше. Жила бы, конечно, можно сказать, на цепи, но хоть дар не нужно было бы скрывать, и даже учиться можно... как им, – она вздохнула.  
Наконец показался и дворец. Беренгария внимательно оглядела его башни и сказала:  
– Отец еще не вернулся, прекрасно. Флаги приспущены, видите? Давайте теперь вон туда, там поворот на базарную площадь… и трактиры есть. Надо на базар заглянуть, если там базарный день и полно народу, то, может, мы даже до вечера сможем попасть в подземелья. А то в обычные дни народу мало, еще подозрение вызовем.

Трактир они выбрали такой, где сдавались комнаты наверху – Жоан рассудил, что если вдруг что и их придут арестовывать, то пока доберутся до третьего этажа, Джорхе успеет сделать телепорт.   
За комнату слупили аж десять песет, что было дороговато даже по фартальским меркам, особенно для такого по фартальским же меркам посредственного трактира. Потом, однако, выяснилось, что в эту сумму входит плата за конюшню и овес в ней, и за обед.  
В конюшне братья расседлали лошадей, сняли все вьюки и потом поднялись вместе с Беренгарией наверх. Княжна ни на шаг от них не отходила, хотя на нее особо никто не пялился, не больше, чем на самих братьев Дельгадо. Сальмийцы и сальмийцы, мало ли почему приехали в столицу Планины.  
В комнате Жоан распотрошил вьюки:  
– Значит, так... давайте сейчас решим, что мы тут можем бросить, если что. Потому что если мы с вьюками выйдем обратно, это будет подозрительно… А там внизу столько народу, что я всем глаза отвести вряд ли сумею, маловато у меня для такого опыта.  
– Эх, палатку да постели придется оставить, – вздохнул Джорхе. – Жалко. Служили они нам верой и правдой…  
На этих словах Беренгария покраснела и опустила голову.  
– Ничего, невелика плата будет, если братца вытащить сумеем и сами свалить, – Жоан отложил в сторону одеяла, подстилки, котелок с ложками, плошками и кружками, фляги и бурдюк. Беренгария бросила в угол свой мешок:  
– А мне вообще ничего не жалко… А вот кони… вы их, получается, тоже бросите?  
– Ну, им-то ничего не сделается, кони неплохие, хозяин их перепродаст. А возвращаться с ними в Сальму рискованно было бы, если честно, я их у какого-то подозрительного перекупщика покупал, и они, по-моему, краденые, – признался Жоан. – Так что пусть тут остаются. И седла тоже. Я их там же купил, наверное, и они тоже того, ворованные.  
Они разложили вещи так, чтоб казалось, что их владельцы скоро вернутся. Жоан потуже затянул ремень, поправил на плече самопал:  
– Ну, Джорхе… амулеты ты свои не забыл?  
Маг надел на шею четыре кулона на кожаных шнурках, на пальцы пять колец, прицепил на пояс пару блях, выглядевших довольно аляповато, на правую руку массивный браслет, кое-как упихав его под рукав, и наконец, в карманы сунул еще парочку:  
– Эх, жаль, что не все зарядить успел. Надеюсь, чтоб перебросить четверых, хватит. Идем, пообедаем и на площадь.  
Обед оказался неплохим: суп с клецками и курятиной, вареная картошка с курятиной жареной, и огурцы, свежие, пупырчатые и хрустящие. И к этому – на удивление хорошее светлое пиво.  
Допив пиво, Жоан достал из кармана четки, накрутил их на левое запястье:  
– Этот обед меня почти примирил с Планиной… Ну, давайте. Значит, так. Вы оба адамант не снимаете, пока мы не попадем куда надо. Тут полно Слуг Церкви, я только по дороге сюда пятерых видел. Если я вам говорю чего, делаете сразу что сказано, и без вопросов. Надеюсь, всё обойдется… – он прикрыл глаза, поднес к губам подвеску-акант на четках и сказал:  
– Боги смотрят на нас, я чувствую. Идем.  
Дальше всё пошло как по заказу.   
Они вышли на площадь, пройдя мимо аж трех Слуг Церкви совершенно незамеченными, хотя Джорхе был уверен, что родные фартальские инквизиторки бы уж точно обратили внимание на ту кучу амулетов, которыми он был увешан, и может быть, даже поинтересовались бы, а зачем ему столько в мирном городе.   
На площади пришлось побродить между торговых рядов, для виду прицениваясь к местным товарам. Продавали здесь разное: овощи, фрукты, мясо (в основном птицу, главным образом водоплавающую, нутрий и лягушачьи лапки), печеный ржаной хлеб в виде плоских бубликов, нанизанных на палки по десять штук, сладости в виде ягодной пастилы, леденцов, орехового печенья и ягод в сахаре, корзины и циновки из рогоза, шкурки бобров и нутрий, деревянную и глиняную посуду, мед, лечебные травы, мыльный корень, готовую одежду – словом, в основном местные товары. Правда, был и ряд крытых прилавков, над которыми висела полотняная вывеска «Заграничные товары». Здесь торговали фартальскими товарами: косметикой, кружевами, тканями, посудой, продавали чай, кофе, тростниковый сахар и цукаты, и даже была лавка амулетов, возле которой толпилось больше всего народу. Джорхе интереса ради подошел глянуть, да сразу и отошел. Сказал Жоану:  
– Всякая дешевая мелочь – светошарики, огнекамешки и простые амулеты в основном от дизентерии или холеры. Причем сделано явно какими-то студентами. А продают очень задорого. Представляешь – десять песет простенький амулетик от дизентерии! Да ему красная цена сорок сантимов, он же в лучшем случае три месяца протянет.  
Жоан хмыкнул:  
– Нам Бласко рассказывал, как это устроено. Он же тоже сальмиец, только из Ковильяна. Его тетка в тамошней королевской мажеской академии преподает. Говорит, их студенты так подрабатывают: такую мелочь мешками начаровывают и сдают планинским перекупщикам по три реала за десяток. А те уж тут продают поштучно, наваривают сам видишь как.  
Беренгария вздохнула:  
– Так у нас даже такой амулет заполучить – мечта для многих недостижимая... О. А вон и уборная, – она показала на притулившееся к высокой каменной ограде обшарпанное строение с грубовато вырезанным на двери изображением мальчика, сидящего на горшке.  
Они зашли в уборную по очереди, и к их радости никого кроме них там не оказалось. Воняло, правда, в уборной знатно, и было довольно грязно. Беренгария сняла с шеи адамант, спрятала в кармашек, подошла к дальней стене и приложила к ней ладонь. С легким шорохом стена уехала вниз, открыв прямоугольный проход в четыре фута высотой и два шириной. Все трое в него пролезли, после чего Беренгария таким же способом его закрыла.   
Вокруг было темным-темно. Жоан тут же вынул из кармана светошарик и зажег его:  
– Куда теперь?  
– А прямо. Сейчас коридором футов сто пройдем, потом начнутся тюремные подземелья. Камер там немного, и, наверное, кроме сеньора Микаэло, там никого и нет.   
– А тюремщик?  
– Тюремщик есть. Но вы, наверное, с ним справитесь? – Беренгария пошла вперед. Жоан двинулся за ней, Джорхе пошел последним.  
– Уфф, да тут всё следами магии крови просто размалевано, – сморщился Жоан. – Довольно старыми, правда. Самые свежие – лет семьдесят-шестьдесят назад.  
– Конечно. Другой-то магии у нас тогда почти и не было, – кивнула Беренгария. – А здесь в старые времена столько всего происходило... разного. И колдовали на крови не только по мелочам, как я, но и по серьезному, с кровавыми жертвами.  
– Вижу, – Жоан как раз прошел мимо замурованной двери в камеру, где еще полыхал алым рунный круг со следами жертвоприношения в нем. – Кошмар какой-то.  
Впереди после поворота показался свет, и Жоан погасил шарик:  
– Сейчас я вперед пойду, а вы сидите тут, пока не позову.  
Он вошел в легкий транс, создал поисковый огонек и пошел вперед. Беренгария прошептала:  
– А… он справится, если что?  
– Не сомневаюсь, – так же шепотом ответил Джорхе, сжав ее руку. – Жоан – хороший паладин, хоть и молодой. Он и глаза отвести может, и морду набить почти без шума, и много чего еще. Даже магам. А на него самого магия плохо действует...  
Жоан осторожно выглянул в освещенный коридор и увидел широкий короткий проход между двух рядов зарешеченных дверей в камеры. В конце этого прохода была площадка с нишей, на которую, по всей видимости, выходили два других коридора, с лестницами. А в нише на этой площадке за столом сидел толстый пожилой дядька в кожаных штанах и куртке, и дрых, оглашая своим храпом всё подземелье. Перед ним стояла пустая винная бутылка. Жоан задумался. С одной стороны, вроде тюремщик спит крепко, и ничего делать не надо, с другой стороны… а вдруг проснется?  
Паладин пустил туда поисковый огонек, чтобы почуять, если кто вдруг спустится по лестнице, вернулся в темный коридор и прошептал:  
– Тюремщик там есть… пьяный дрыхнет.  
Джорхе обрадовался:  
– Так это здорово! – он стянул браслет, размял пальцы. – О, чуть-чуть маны тут есть… сейчас подтяну и ее, и из амулетов, и на него «Шоры» наложу.  
– А сработает? Он же не лошадь, – удивился Жоан.  
Маг осторожно выглянул из коридора:  
– Размерчики у него вполне лошадиные. Сработает. Я вполсилы кастану, завтра утром проснется с головной болью и голодный как зверь, да и всё. А ключи?  
– А с ключами, Джорхе, все плохо. Они у него под руками, и я боюсь, что даже если ты на него «Шоры» наложишь, мы их вытащить не сможем, не разрушив заклятия, – сказал паладин. – Может, давай я попробую вытащить ключи сначала, а ты, если что, тут же на него кастанешь?  
– Рискованно, могу случайно тебя зацепить, – маг вздохнул. – Сам же знаешь, эта магия мне хреново дается, так что лучше не проверять. Лучше я попробую решетку расплавить или разрезать, правда, маны потребуется много.  
– Давай сначала посмотрим на замок на этой решетке, – сказал Жоан и полез в карман. Вынул оттуда кусок проволоки, изогнутой и отбитой причудливым образом. – Нас Филипепи научил кое-чему на такие случаи.  
Джорхе опять высунулся в коридор, скрутил каст, прицелился и пустил его в тюремщика. Мужик всхрапнул, обмяк, окончательно накрыв своей тушей ключи, и захрапел еще громче, пуская слюни из обвисшего рта.  
– Ну, по крайней мере тревоги он не поднимет, – маг пошел вдоль решеток, Жоан двинулся за ним, Беренгария – следом.  
Как она и говорила, все камеры, кроме одной, были пусты. Все-таки тут, по всей видимости, сидели особенные княжьи «гости», и сейчас этакой чести удостоился только Микаэло. Которого, кстати, поместили в самую приличную из камер. Сейчас он лежал на соломенном тюфяке у стены и занимался тем, что рвал на полоски простыню и вязал из нее веревку. Джорхе тихо спросил, подойдя к решетке:  
– Микаэло, а что это ты делаешь?  
Тот подскочил, стукнулся головой о свод камеры, схватился за затылок. У него хватило ума не заорать, точнее, не заорать в голос, а только шепотом:  
– Джорхе? Братец!!! Ты меня спасать пришел!!! О, и ты, Жоан!  
– Тихо, болван, – Жоан как раз ощупывал замок на решетке. – Не шуми. О, Джорхе, нам повезло, кажется, я с этим справлюсь. А ты давай ману тяни и телепорт готовь. А то сюда, по-моему, кто-то идет уже.  
И он сунул свою железку в скважину замка, принялся ею крутить туда-сюда.  
Маг, высвобождая ману из амулетов, между делом поинтересовался:  
– Так что это у тебя за рукоделие, а, Микаэло?  
– Да вот, побег готовлю, как барон Джованни Альбамонте, когда он сидел в Кастель Суплико… Лестницу веревочную делаю, – Микаэло гордо показал тряпки. – Уже пятнадцать футов сделал.  
– Микаэло, – стараясь не засмеяться, сказал Джорхе. – Зачем тебе веревочная лестница, если ты сидишь в подземелье?  
– Да? А я думал, я в башне, – расстроился Микаэло. – Вот незадача. Надо было ложкой копать, как граф Монтекроче, а я веревку делал…  
Жоан не выдержал, фыркнул:  
– Боги, ну почему ты такой дурак, а… О, замочек-то открылся. Давай, выходи скорее, время не ждет. Сюда идет уже кто-то. Почуяли, наверное, что ход открывали.  
– Погодите, я тут мемуары начал писать, – Микаэло перевернул матрас и вытащил из-под него полотенце и еще какие-то тряпки.  
– Некогда, болван!!! – Джорхе забежал в камеру, Жоан за ним, схватив за руку Беренгарию.   
Маг принялся строить телепорт, и тут раздался мальчишеский голос:  
– Беренгария? Ты… что ты тут делаешь?  
В коридоре у самой решетки стоял мальчик десяти лет в довольно богатой одежде, светловолосый, зеленоглазый и веснушчатый.  
– Прощай, Марко. Отцу скажи, что огласки не будет, – Беренгария взялась за плечо Джорхе.  
– Какой огласки, ты о чем? – не понял мальчишка и шагнул в камеру.   
– Он поймет, – только и успела сказать Беренгария, как Джорхе взял одной рукой за шиворот Микаэло, а второй – Жоана за руку, и все они пропали в телепорте.  
Когда голубое пламя погасло и Жоан проморгался, он с огромным удивлением увидел родную долину Дельгадо:  
– Ох ничего ж себе, Джорхе!!! Я думал, ты нас в Монсанту перебросишь… А ты аж так махнул!  
– Это я с перепугу, – тяжело дыша, сказал маг. – Ох как мне сейчас поплохеет… пойдемте скорее вниз, пока меня не прихватило… А с тобой, Микаэло, мы еще поговорим. Я тебе всё припомню, скотина ты дубоголовая!

Они пошли вниз, с галереи, на тропу, ведущую к усадьбе. Джорхе шатало так, что Жоан подставил ему плечо и крепко ухватил, да так и повел вниз, а Беренгария поддерживала его с другой стороны. Микаэло послушно пошел за ними, сыпля вопросами, на которые, конечно, никто не отвечал, так что он вскоре замолчал.  
Внизу, во дворе усадьбы, уже их ждали отец, Аньес и дедуля Мануэло, одетый по-цивильному – видимо, решил взять отпуск, в обычном увольнении он так не расслабляется. По лестнице из долины спешили несколько поселян и кабальерос – все, видимо, уже знали, куда и зачем отправились молодые сеньоры, и их ждали каждый день с беспокойством и волнением.  
Свалился Джорхе уже во дворе, напугав отца и Аньес. Жоан успел подхватить его, тут же подскочил дедуля, они вдвоем и отнесли мага в дом, уложили в гостевой комнате на первом этаже на кровать. Беренгария с беспокойством ощупала его лоб, холодный и бледный:  
– Что с ним?  
Жоан снял с брата нож и тесак, эспадрильи, расстегнул и снял с него ремень и камзол, взялся за штаны:  
– Переутомился очень. Телепорт кастануть на такое расстояние, да еще на четверых, да еще с ограниченной маной – не фунт орехов сгрызть. Но ничего, Джорхе у нас крепкий, отлежится и всё будет хорошо, – он наконец избавил брата от штанов, чулок и рубашки с кушаком, сложил все на стул и вышел.  
Дедуля накрыл мага одеялом:  
– Утром очухается, – он глянул на Беренгарию и добавил:  
– Особенно если ты, красавица, вечерком к нему под бочок уляжешься да обнимешь покрепче своего супруга, чтоб ваша синергия получше сработала.  
Беренгария непонимающе на него уставилась, при этом неудержимо краснея:  
– Вы… откуда знаете?.. И… что это – синергия?  
Старый паладин посмотрел на нее по-особенному, и она охнула:  
– Вы… вы тоже посвященный?  
– А как же, красавица, – усмехнулся сеньор Мануэло. – В нашем роду давний обет есть: в каждом поколении по прямой линии кто-то должен себя Деве посвятить. Так что мы, можно сказать, целая династия паладинов и инквизиторок.  
Жоан тем временем принес еще одно шерстяное одеяло, толстое и стеганое, и накрыл им Джорхе. И сказал:  
– Синергия – это взаимодействие двух магов, когда их силы совпадают так, что усиливают друг друга больше, чем вдвое. Далеко не со всеми такое бывает, обычно или между близкими родичами, или между супругами, и то не каждыми. Думаю, именно потому у Джорхе на таком мизере маны получилось так далеко и при том точно нас всех перебросить. Что вы можете войти в синергию, я еще во время брачного обряда увидел, только вам не сказал. Интересно было, как быстро Джорхе это поймет. Вы-то ладно, вам о таком просто знать неоткуда. А он не допер, похоже, пока. Ну может, завтра утром сам догадается, – паладин улыбнулся. – Так что вы и правда вечером к нему придите сюда. Если, конечно, хотите.  
Она покраснела еще сильнее, опустила голову:  
– Я ведь почти его не знаю, и вообще... но мне кажется, я... эту синергию чувствую тоже, – она положила руку Джорхе на лоб, он шевельнулся, что-то тихонько простонал, и его кожа стала менее бледной. – Я приду.  
– Вот и славно, – сказал дедуля. – А теперь идемте уже к семейным. Тут, Жоан, кое-что еще новенькое про Микаэло вскрылось...  
Паладин за лоб схватился:  
– О боги, что он еще натворил такое?  
– Сейчас узнаешь. Идемте уже, пусть Джорхе отлежится в покое.   
В гостиной дон Сезар полулежал в кресле, Аньес обмахивала его большим веером, а Мартина намешивала в глиняной чашке какие-то настойки. Микаэло, красный, со свеженьким фонарем под глазом и следами тяжелых оплеух, сидел в углу на пуфе, зажатый между двумя крепкими высокими парнями – Жозе и Лансом, потомственными кабальерос, которые служили семье Дельгадо в самых разных качествах. Были они и объездчиками, и гонцами, и сторожами, и доверенными посыльными, и приказчиками, и, если надо, охраной. От Ланса в прошлый раз Микаэло умудрился сбежать, так что сейчас этот здоровяк явно был настроен оправдать все-таки доверие своего дона и потому цепко держал Микаэло за шиворот.  
Когда в гостиную вошли Жоан, дедуля Мануэло и Беренгария, все хором (даже побитый Микаэло) их спросили:  
– Ну что там с Джорхе?  
Дедуля уселся в свое любимое кресло у камина, вытянул к нему ноги (хоть камин по дневному времени был холодным, но привычка есть привычка) и сказал:  
– Ничего страшного, просто очень устал. Отоспится и завтра будет в порядке. Все-таки он сюда аж из Сьюдад-Планины телепорт построил.  
Мартина подала дону Сезару чашку:  
– Выпейте. Я туда сахару добавила. А то приступ вас опять прихватит.  
Дон Сезар, морщась, выпил смесь настоек, вернул Мартине чашку:  
– Доведешь ты меня, Микаэло, до гроба раньше времени!!!  
– Батя, да я что, да я ничего… – вякнул было Микаэло, но тут на него одновременно посмотрели и Жоан, и дедуля, причем посмотрели особенным взглядом, от которого он икнул и замолчал.  
Жоан взял за руку Беренгарию, подвел ее ближе, к камину, так, что она оказалась между креслами дона Сезара и сеньора Мануэло, и сказал:  
– Это наша невестка Беренгария.   
В гостиной стало тихо, только дедуля хмыкнул. У Ланса и Жозе отпали челюсти, Мартина прищурилась и посмотрела на Беренгарию взглядом посвященной, кивнула. Аньес схватилась за щеки, а дон Сезар ¬– за подбородок. Микаэло вылупился на Беренгарию так, словно вообще впервые увидел. И он же первым и подал голос:  
– Так ты чего, Жоан, женился? Поздравляю!  
Жоан схватился за лоб и рявкнул:  
– Микаэло, заткнись, ради богов!!!   
Дон Сезар тяжко вздохнул и велел:  
– Так, Жозе, Ланс, а отведите-ка этого дурака в… в погреб, да и заприте его там хорошенько. И караульте как положено.   
Жоан добавил, сжав и разжав кулаки:  
– Вот это верно, батя. А то я не выдержу и таки ему люлей навешаю сверху донизу. Еще пришибу ненароком, простите боги…  
Ланс и Жозе подняли Микаэло под локотки и повели на выход. Дон Сезар сказал вдогонку:  
– Пожрать ему только дайте, одеяло с подушкой и вина две бутылки, пусть напьется и заснет, хоть ночь в покое проведем. А завтра, когда Джорхе проснется, мы уж с ним разберемся.  
Кабальерос вывели притихшего Микаэло из гостиной, после чего дон Сезар жестом велел Жоану придвинуть для Беренгарии стул. Жоан это сделал, а потом и сказал:  
– Не стал при Жозе и Лансе говорить… они парни хорошие, только болтливые. В общем, Беренгария – урожденная княжна Планинато.  
– Уж чего-чего, а того, что Джорхе угораздит жениться на планинской княжне, я никак не ожидал, – схватился за сердце дон Сезар. – И чем нам это грозит?  
Беренгария села, сложила руки на коленях, опустила голову:  
– Н-наверное, ничем, дон Дельгадо… По нашим законам, если княжна за чужестранца замуж выходит, она перестает быть княжной. Даже если потом брак расторгнут. Это с концами. Отца это устроит… если только здесь, в Фарталье, никто не будет знать, что я – дочь князя.   
Аньес непонимающе посмотрела на нее:  
– А, собственно, почему? Вы же княжна, вас же, наверное, отец за кого-то уже сговорил… Или вы так не хотели замуж за того, кого вам отец нашел, что решили сбежать с иностранцем? И что теперь будет-то? Нашего Джорхе ведь за такое, наверное, накажут…  
Жоан, видя, что Беренгария вот-вот расплачется, положил руку ей на плечо:  
– Дело в том, дорогие мои, что сеньорите… хм, теперь сеньоре Беренгарии очень не повезло оказаться магичкой. То есть, не повезло оказаться магичкой и при этом планинской княжной. Там отношение к магам сами знаете какое. Если бы аристократы, да и простой народ узнали об этом, то князь получил бы чуть ли не новую гражданскую войну. Вот князь всячески это и скрывал…  
И Жоан поведал родне печальную историю Беренгарии, а потом вкратце рассказал об их с Джорхе приключениях, и как они Беренгарию от кикимор спасли, и как Джорхе на ней женился, а он, Жоан, обряд провел, и как они Микаэло из тюрьмы вытащили. Когда он закончил, Беренгария сказала:  
– Ну вот и всё. Теперь, наверное, отец объявит, что я по собственной дурости сбежала и в лесу сгинула. Но, думаю, он попробует все-таки выяснить, куда же я на самом деле подевалась... Если он убедится, что эта тайна останется тайной, то, наверное, его это устроит. Но скандала политического не будет точно, если то, кто я такая, останется здесь и за пределы этой комнаты не выйдет. А все остальные… ну, планинская ведьма, сбежавшая куда подальше от такой жизни, какую там вынуждены маги вести, это ведь ничего странного, правда?  
Дон Сезар вынул из рук Мартины чашку из-под настоек, которую она все еще держала, понюхал:  
– Мартина, налей мне еще этой дряни.  
– А вот не надо, – она забрала чашку. – Я вам достаточно дала. Сейчас просто дышите размеренно и поглубже, и отпустит.  
Аньес подтащила пуфик, села на него:  
–М-м-м… ну, мы, конечно, никому не скажем. В конце концов, Джорхе – маг и потому не наследует, а значит, жениться он может на ком угодно. И что он в поездке по Планине спас тамошнюю ведьму, женился на ней и привез сюда, никого не удивит. Все знают, что планинские маги при первой же возможности убежать стараются. Нам ведь что главное? Чтоб ваш отец, сеньора, не потребовал от его величества как-то Джорхе наказать за это.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что ему хватит ума не потребовать, – Беренгария подняла голову и посмотрела на сеньоров и сеньориту Дельгадо. – Он человек умный, но очень боится, как бы кто из наших вассалов под него не подкопал. Эти змеюки все только того и ждут, чтоб отец промахнулся. Так что он будет осторожным…  
Сеньор Мануэло все это время пристально ее рассматривал и молчал. Дон Сезар повернулся к нему:  
– Дядя, ну вы-то что скажете?  
Старый паладин усмехнулся в седые усы:  
– А что скажу… Скажу, что нежданно-негаданно наш Джорхе вдруг себе нашел самую подходящую пару. Хотя и не искал и даже не собирался. А, Мартина, ты-то как думаешь, прав я?  
– Еще как правы, сеньор Мануэло, – сказала посвященная Матери. – И, судя по тому, что нам Жоан рассказал – все это не иначе как по воле богов случилось. А раз так, то давайте и в этом тоже положимся на них – и будь что будет.  
Дон Сезар только вздохнул, махнул рукой и сказал:  
– Ну хорошо. Тогда, Аньес, будем свадебный пир готовить, надо же обставить всё как полагается, хоть сам обряд уже проведен, а всё-таки и соседей нужно позвать, и поселянам и кабальерос столы поставить. Не каждый день Дельгадо в брак вступают. Как думаешь, недели нам на все хватит?  
– Хватит. И денег тоже, думаю. Даже несмотря на подарочки от Микаэло.  
Жоан оглянулся, взял в углу стул, принес к камину и сел на него:  
– А кстати, чем он нас еще порадовал, чего я не знаю?   
Отец опять вздохнул:  
– Аньес, Мартина – займитесь-ка сеньорой Беренгарией, покажите ей тут всё, расскажите что надо, обустройте. Отдохнуть ей ведь, наверное, нужно, да помыться и переодеться. А потом и поужинаем все вместе.  
Женщины ушли, прикрыв за собой дверь гостиной. Дон Сезар снова вздохнул:  
– Жоан, налей себе и дяде вина… да и позови кого, чтоб камин разжечь.   
– А что там его разжигать, – дедуля повел рукой, набирая ману, создал маленькую огненную стрелку и пустил ее в камин. По поленьям разлились язычки пламени. Жоан с легкой завистью на это глянул – сам он так аккуратно сбросить ману в виде огня не смог бы, на это опыт требуется немалый. У него бы поленья на полкомнаты раскидало, вздумай он поджечь камин «пламенной стрелой», пусть даже и маленькой.  
– Дедуля, вам какого – белого, красного?  
– Белого, для красного еще рановато, пожалуй, – сказал дедуля.   
Жоан подал ему кубок, плеснул себе, подумав, тоже белого, и сел на свой стул.  
– Ну? Что там за подарочки от Микаэло?  
– А скажи, Жоан, ты когда в прошлом году в отпуск приезжал, часом, не переспал ли с Моникой, Лупитой или Эвитой, той, которая из Планчада Дельгадо? – спросил отец.  
Жоан аж вином поперхнулся и закашлялся:  
– Батя, вы чего!!! Мне ж нельзя!!!  
– Знаю я вас, молодых… нельзя, нельзя – но если очень хочется… – проворчал отец. – Так переспал или нет?  
– Нет, конечно! – возмущенно сказал паладин. – Вот если б Мартина в прошлом году тут была, тогда, наверное, с ней бы я согрешил, не удержался бы... Но клянусь – я тут в прошлом году ни с кем не трахался!!! А почему вы вообще такой вопрос задаете?  
– А потому, что вчера эти Моника, Лупита и Эвита сразу втроем явились, да и принесли нам… двух мальчиков да одну девочку, – вместо отца сказал дедуля. – Как раз такого возраста, подходящего...  
Жоан схватился за лоб:  
– О, холера!!!   
А дедуля продолжил:  
– Я, вообще-то, тебя ни разу не подозревал, видел, что они не лгут. Говорили, что это от Микаэло дети. Это Сезар на всякий случай проверить хочет.  
Паладин с укоризной глянул на отца:  
– Батя, да что ж вы так обо мне плохо думаете, а...   
– Ну, я ж точно знаю, что Джорхе бы таким меня не, хм, порадовал, – тяжко сказал отец. – Он маг и всегда меры принимает нужные. А ты-то как раз мог, чего уж там. Кровь наша горячая, раздолбайство по юности тоже еще то... По правде говоря, я думаю, что это Микаэло, но спросить, сам понимаешь, все-таки должен.  
– Но ведь у этого же дурака амулет есть! Джорхе ему из столицы привез хороший еще три года тому, когда этот болван по девкам стал бегать как в хер ужаленный, – Жоан махом полкубка осушил.  
– Может, эта магия на таких дураков как-то не так действует, черт его знает, – вздохнул отец. – Но скорее он его просто потерял. Ну, в общем, мэтр Суарес вчера на всякий случай еще по крови проверял… Мои внуки, все трое. Так что, выходит, это Микаэло их наделал.  
Паладин опять схватился за лоб:  
– Ну что ж такое, от этого обалдуя одни проблемы!!! Детей-то… их же признать надо, и всё сделать, что по обычаю и закону положено! Выплаты там, всё такое… Во сколько нам это его удовольствие обойдется, а?  
Дон Сезар глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, опять вдохнул, выдохнул и только потом сказал:  
– По обычаю пятнадцать серебряных семьям женщин выплатить полагается. Но кровь Дельгадо дорого стоит, жадничать как-то нехорошо. Да и стыдно. Тем более что по нашим, сальмийским законам признанные дети считаются законными наследниками, если оба родителя не состоят в браке с третьими лицами. То есть, получается, Микаэло настрогал аж трех законных наследников по прямой линии, пусть и от поселянок, а за такое все-таки не жалко и золота отвалить. Лишь бы только дети не оказались такими же дураками, как их папаша… Ну, в общем, мы с Аньес вчера прикинули и посчитали, что надо и семьям женщин, и самим женщинам по эскудо дать, и им же еще по три – за воспитание. Им же теперь по обычаю и закону десять лет здесь жить и детей растить, замуж выйти не смогут, пока дети не подрастут. А значит, надо будет их вознаградить и приданое на будущее обеспечить. Стало быть, Микаэловы подарочки нам в пятнадцать эскудо обойдутся.  
Жоан допил вино, налил себе еще:  
– Черт подери, прямо надраться от таких новостей захотелось хорошенько... Вы, батя, сюда приплюсуйте еще суммы, в которые обошлись его гребанные путешествия. Сколько он из шкатулки спер?   
– Пятнадцать эскудо и три тысячи двести реалов, – вздохнул отец. – И мне еще позавчера его расписки принесли, в общей сложности на четыре тысячи реалов.  
– Еще надо прибавить то, что мы с Джорхе потратили в походе, считая коней и барахло, которое там бросить пришлось, – Жоан быстро подсчитал. – В целом получается тридцать два эскудо. Ничего так братец погулял... Да, итить-колотить, это же чистый доход за два года с того хуторка, батя, что вы мне в личный сервитут пожизненно отписали!!!   
– И если дальше так пойдет, то мы быстро разоримся дотла, – с тоской сказал дон Сезар. – Ведь с каждым разом убытки от выходок Микаэло возрастают вдвое против предыдущего. Так всего нашего семейного достояния самое большее года на три, ну четыре хватит… Что делать будем?  
– Не знаю. Джорхе заколдовать его хотел, чтоб уму-разуму научить, но теперь я как-то сомневаюсь, что это поможет, – загрустил Жоан. – Теперь-то, конечно, у него дети есть, так что его по нашим сальмийским законам можно из числа наследников вывести и без королевского дозволения или решения собрания донов. Но ведь тут засада в том, что Микаэло, перестав быть наследником, дураком-то останется! И продолжит свои штучки!  
– Вот именно! – дон Сезар опять за сердце схватился. – Может, попробуем его как-то в Паладинский Корпус, а?  
– Ну уж нет! – Жоан аж подпрыгнул на стуле и чуть вино не расплескал.  
А сеньор Мануэло с укоризной сказал:  
– Сезар, забудь об этом. Стыда ведь не оберемся, а ведь наш род на паладинском поприще изрядно прославился, зачем же эту славу в сортир спускать из-за одного дурня? Так, утро, как говорит народная мудрость, вечера мудренее. Давайте уже утром, после завтрака, этот вопрос решим все вместе, по-родственному. Тем более что для такого дела нужны три старших в роду. Как раз Джорхе проснется – и будет нужное количество.  
Тут в дверь постучали – не то чтоб разрешения спросить, а так, обозначить появление, и вошла Мартина, неся на подносе чайник и чашку, тарелку с хлебом, нарезанной ветчиной и маленькими помидорчиками на грозди, и мокрое полотенце. Она поставила всё это на столик, полотенце подала Жоану, и он быстро вытер руки, пока она наливала чай и подавала его дону Сезару. После чего она забрала полотенце, вручила Жоану тарелку и долила ему и дедуле вина. И сказала:  
– Сеньору Беренгарию мы пока внизу поселим, во второй гостевой комнате. Аньес уж распорядилась открыть на втором этаже две большие смежные и всё там обустраивать для молодоженов. Ну а потом с ней в мыльню пошла.  
Жоан прожевал кусок хлеба с ветчиной, запил вином и спросил:  
– Мартина, а как тебе кажется, срастется у них, или нет? Все-таки они совсем друг друга не знают, Беренгария вообще была готова хоть за лешего замуж, лишь бы из Планины свалить... Может, комнаты для молодоженов и не понадобятся... Не то чтоб я этого хотел, совсем наоборот. Но ведь такое же может быть, как думаешь?  
Мартина погладила свой медальон посвященной:  
– Ну ты же сам видел, когда обряд проводил, что они друг другу очень подходят.   
– Да как тебе сказать… Я только увидел, что они в синергию мажескую войти могут, и что боги этому союзу благоволят. Но у людей же всегда и своя воля есть, – вздохнул Жоан.   
– Уж поверь, всё у них будет хорошо, – Мартина подошла к нему, положила руку ему на плечо. – В добрый час всё так совпало, что именно вы ей на пути встретились, Жоан. Иначе бы она погибла, а Джорхе на всю жизнь так холостяком бы и остался, он же у нас из тех, кого если вот так не женить, так и не женится никогда, и не влюбится, и даже любовницу не заведет, так и будет мучиться один, случайными связями перебиваясь. Как будто и не сальмиец вовсе, прямо даже странно, – она улыбнулась. Жоан погладил ее руку, чувствуя, что от нее исходит не страсть, но почти забытое им уже материнское тепло. – Конечно, им еще узнавать друг друга, притираться, привыкать – ну да это ведь со всеми супругами происходит, даже если женятся по любви.  
Она отошла, налила дону Сезару еще чаю, сказала:  
– Дон Сезар, а схожу-ка я к Микаэло, пожалуй.  
Жоан чуть не подавился ветчиной:  
– Зачем это?!  
– Посмотрю на него хорошенько. Не подцепил ли болячек каких непристойных, да еще чтоб окончательно убедиться, что дети от него… и еще, вы уж все простите меня за такие слова, сеньоры, – посмотреть, совсем ли он дурак, или не совсем.  
Дедуля Мануэло ухмыльнулся мрачно:  
– Боюсь, что совсем...  
Мартина покачала головой:  
– В Обители нас учили распознавать, дурак ли человек, проклятый или блаженный. Это ведь, хоть и похоже очень, но разное.  
– Погоди, ты что, всерьез думаешь, что он может быть блаженным? – очень удивился Жоан. – С чего вдруг? После всех его выходок этих?  
– С того, что не всегда он был таким, – вздохнула Мартина. – А это может означать, что он как-то сделался блаженным, и сам понять не может, куда ему это приложить, вот и творит что попало.  
– Э-э, но я ничего такого не вижу, – сказал дедуля. – А уж я смотрел внимательно. Нет на нем, Мартина, никакого божьего знака, никакой такой отметины. И проклятия тоже нет. Просто он дурак.  
– Все-таки я проверить хочу, отчего он стал дураком, – Мартина налила дону Сезару третью чашку. – Так как?  
– Делай, как считаешь нужным, Мартина, – махнул рукой дон Дельгадо. – Раз уж ты взялась нашу семью милостью Матери поддерживать, то поступай как знаешь.  
Мартина ушла. Дон Сезар допил чай, посмотрел на Жоана и сказал грустно:  
– Эх, а ведь была бы она тебе хорошей парой...  
– Да что уж теперь сожалеть об этом, батя, – Жоан опустил голову. – Зато посвященная Матери из нее хорошая получилась. Может, она и правда сумеет разобраться, с чего вдруг наш Микаэло сдурел, и что с этим можно поделать.  
– Может… Ну, пойду я, посчитаю поточнее, чего и сколько нам на свадебный пир надо, – дон Сезар встал с кресла, потянулся. – Эх, кто бы мог подумать, что моей невесткой планинская княжна станет, а…  
Он ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Жоан доел хлеб, мясо и помидоры и отставил пустую тарелку на столик, к пустому же чайнику. Взял кувшин с вином, долил дедуле и себе, и сел в отцово кресло.  
– А теперь, Жоан, расскажи мне подробнее о ваших приключениях, – сказал сеньор Мануэло.   
И Жоан рассказал. И сам даже удивился, насколько коротким вышел этот рассказ, хотя он не упустил ни одной детали – даже то позорное обстоятельство, что четки чуть не продолбал и позволил Джорхе уговорить себя заночевать в развалинах.  
Дедуля выслушал внимательно, пыхая дымной палочкой, потом сказал:  
– Андреа тобой будет доволен. Даже несмотря на раздолбайство насчет развалин, потому как в общем и целом ты отлично справился. Но, конечно, четки чуть не потерять – это надо суметь! Хотя я сам в юные годы тоже... Эх. Ну и еще повезло тебе, что колокольчик с собой был. Сомневаюсь, что ты его нарочно брал, а?  
Жоану очень хотелось сказать, что нарочно. Но врать дедуле он не стал:  
– Нет. Хотел у иконы в комнате повесить, да забыл. Так он у меня в кармане камзола и остался... Ну, потом, конечно, пригодился. И шнур от него тоже. А там, в развалинах, я когда его нащупал в кармане, вдруг вспомнил, что ведь колокольный звон отпугивает нежить. Ну и начал молиться и колокольчиком махать.  
– Хорошо молился, значит, – дедуля снова пыхнул палочкой. – Потому как высшие личи – это такая гадость, что ее уделать даже опытному паладину сложновато. Кстати, на заметку тебе, Жоан – из такого колокольчика освященного неплохой рабочий артефакт выйти может. И сейчас-то тебе не нужно, чтоб он в священной роще три года висел, теперь ты его и сам освятить можешь... Тем более что Дева тебя отметила. Я-то такой Ее милости удостоился уже в очень зрелом возрасте. Грешил больно много в молодые годы... Эх... Знаешь ли ты, что единственным в нашем роду, кого Она отметила молодым, был Роже? Несмотря на то, что был женат и детей имел, и вообще изначально вовсе не собирался быть паладином.  
– Не знал, – Жоан посмотрел на свой меч, висевший у камина и унаследованный им от того самого Роже через прадеда. – Вы мне не рассказывали, а в хрониках Корпуса просто написано, что он призвание ощутил в двадцать пять лет и тут же и сделался паладином. Без подробностей.  
– История эта довольно грустная, Жоан. Роже женился в восемнадцать лет на первой красавице Коруньи, Консуэло Энборсадо. Этот брак был устроен по сговору между родителями, как было в те времена принято. Роже был в нее влюблен, а вот она – нет. Другого она любила, и сильно. Но ее возлюбленный был простым кабальеро и ничего за душой не имел, понятное дело, что ее родители ни за что не разрешили бы ей за него выйти. Она это понимала. Обеты брачные соблюдала, и Роже долгое время даже знать не знал, что она другого любит. Детей она ему родила, как ты знаешь, пятерых. А у самого Роже братьев не было, только две сестры, одна из них и должна была сделаться инквизиторкой. И так бы и получилось, но когда Роже стукнуло двадцать пять, тут-то он и узнал, что жена любит другого. Нет, за изменой он ее не поймал, конечно, я же говорю – честной она была и верной, как истинная сальмиянка. Но чахла и страдала, и он не выдержал. Не мог смотреть на ее мучения. Вот взял и повел ее в Коруньяский собор, и там перед алтарем публично объявил, что хочет расторгнуть брак, потому что ощутил призвание посвятить свою жизнь Деве и стать паладином. Как ты понимаешь, в подобных случаях, если архонтиса видит, что это желание искреннее, брак расторгают тут же, и года ждать не надо. Ну вот его жена и стала вольной птицей, а Роже таки ушел в паладины... Любил он Консуэло безумно, меч вон ее именем назвал… Другой бы соперника убил или еще что, а Роже сам ушел, лишь бы только она была счастлива… И за такую жертву от Девы получил особенный дар и силу.  
– Вот как... – Жоан подошел к камину, снял с крюков меч, выдвинул из ножен. Акант засветился легким золотистым сиянием. Засветилась и надпись на крестовине – «Консуэло». – Дедуля… а вы сами почему паладином стали? Вас же много было у прадедушки, аж семеро, и вы второй из пяти сыновей.  
Сеньор Мануэло пожал плечами:  
– Да просто подумал тогда – а куда мне еще деваться? Очень молодой был, славы хотелось, подвигов разных, а в то время уже и междоусобиц у нас не было, и ополчение кабальерос редко созывали. Разве что пойти в кавалерию служить, но это как-то меня не прельщало. Вот я и решил, что паладинство – это самое то, что мне нужно. Семейный обет, опять же, кому-то же надо исполнить. Эх… зато и прожил я много. Всех своих братьев и сестер пережил, несмотря на опасную профессию, да и сейчас, хвала богам, песок из меня еще не сыплется. Запомни, Жоан: паладины долго живут, если их раньше не убьют, хе. Такая нам милость Девы, помимо прочего.   
Жоан задвинул меч в ножны, закрыл защелку и надел на себя перевязь:  
– Понятно. Ну... пойду я, наверное, спать лягу. Ужинать не буду, устал очень. Так что спокойной ночи, дедуля.  
– И тебе, – старый паладин пыхнул палочкой. – Иди, отдыхай.

Джорхе ночью, не просыпаясь, из забытья, вызванного магическим напряжением, перешел в обычный глубокий сон усталого человека, и проснулся только на рассвете, отдохнувшим, выспавшимся и полным сил, и тут же откинул одеяло. Лежал он на спине, раздетый до нижних панталон, а рядышком, обхватив его рукой за грудь и уткнувшись лбом в его левое плечо, тихо спала Беренгария, одетая лишь в длинную тонкую сорочку. Ее рыжая коса в полтора фута длиной свернулась кольцом на подушке. Сорочка натянулась на груди и задралась во сне чуть ли не до пояса, открыв худые, но довольно мускулистые бедра и животик с пышным треугольником рыжих волос. И всё это, освещенное тусклым рассветным светом, было таким прекрасным и неимоверно притягательным, что маг не удержался и осторожным, мягким движением провел ладонью по ее бедру, повернулся на бок и обнял ее. Она что-то пробормотала неразборчивое и прижалась к нему. И он задремал, убаюканный ее тихим ровным дыханием.  
Второй раз проснулся примерно через час, еще сквозь сон потянулся и разбудил ее. Беренгария поворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее, обняла его за плечи:  
– Доброе утро.  
– И тебе, – он смотрел на нее и думал о том, что ни у кого еще не видел таких замечательных веснушек и таких красивых бровей цвета меди. Волосы у Беренгарии были цветом скорее золотистыми, чем рыжими, но брови, ресницы и лобок – темнее и отливали медью. И это было очень красиво.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она, по-прежнему обнимая его.  
Джорхе прислушался к своим ощущениям и с некоторым удивлением сказал:  
– Просто отлично. Даже странно – после вчерашнего-то.  
Она прижалась к нему, и вдруг покраснела:  
– Ой.  
«Ой» был на удивление внушительным для обычного утреннего стояка, особенно если учесть вчерашнее магическое переутомление. В прошлый раз после подобного перенапряжения Джорхе еле ползал три дня, а уж о любовных забавах и речи быть не могло. А сейчас…  
И тут-то до него дошло, что имел в виду Жоан, когда сказал «ты нужен ей, а она – тебе».  
– Если хочешь… мы можем прямо сейчас этот «ой» и использовать, – осторожно предложил он. – Если ты хочешь.  
– Хочу, – сказала она, села на кровати и одним движением сняла сорочку.   
Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на ее небольшие, округлые груди, усыпанные золотистыми веснушками, а потом протянул к ним руки и накрыл их ладонями, легонько сжал:  
– Красивые...   
Она покраснела:  
– Да ну... У нас-то меня дурнушкой считали. Худая слишком и грудь маловата.  
– Ерунда какая, – Джорхе поиграл пальцами, лаская ее груди, и почувствовал, как маленькие соски твердеют под его ладонями. – Хорошая у тебя грудь. Просто замечательная.   
Он провел пальцами по ложбинке между грудями, по нежной коже под ними, и Беренгария замурлыкала, как котенок. Она вообще была здорово похожа на рыжую маленькую кошечку, и ее было очень приятно гладить. Джорхе этим и занялся – стал поглаживать ее бока, талию, бедра, чувствуя особенное тепло, наполняющее его – синергию их сил, совпадение магических аур. Беренгария нежилась и млела под его руками, тоже чувствуя это тепло, хоть и не так ярко из-за своей необученности. Она принялась неумело развязывать его панталоны, чтобы освободить могучий «ой», и довольно быстро ей это удалось. Джорхе приподнял бедра, чтобы ей легче было стянуть их с него, и она, едва только с этим справилась, тут же обхватила «ой» пальчиками, ощупывая и исследуя. Ее прежний любовник всегда торопился, и она даже не знала толком, как его орудие-то выглядит, а по ощущениям ей казалось, что это что-то вроде кости, обтянутой кожей, хотя она, конечно, знала, что никакой кости там нет – все-таки образование своим детям князь постарался дать хорошее, так что основы человеческой анатомии туда входили, помимо прочего.  
– Красиво, – сказала Беренгария, и погладила подушечкой большого пальца гладкую кожицу головки. Джорхе аж дрожь от этого пробила. – Ты вообще красивый, правда. И я… я хочу тебя.  
Она легла рядом с ним, и Джорхе, который вообще-то хотел, чтобы она была сверху, поначалу удивился, почему она не стала этого делать, но тут же сообразил, что у нее же опыта никакого почти нет, вот она и не подумала о такой возможности. Но ничего не сказал. Повернулся к ней, раздвинул ее ноги и устроился между ними. Она раскрылась, чуть шевельнула бедрами, нетерпеливо и зазывно, и он наклонился над ней, принимая это приглашение.  
Беренгария хотела, чтобы он взял ее именно так – сверху, на ней. Решила для себя: если это окажется не так тяжко и больно, как было с ее предыдущим любовником, то, значит, и правда боги послали ей нужного и очень подходящего мужчину. Такое странное ее решение казалось ей очень глупым, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать – ей нужно было проверить.  
Это оказалось совсем не так, как она помнила по прошлому опыту. Очень сладко, и совсем не больно и не тяжко, хоть и тяжеловато, но Джорхе делал это как-то так, что она не задыхалась под ним, он не вжимал ее в постель и не сдавливал ей ребра. Она сама покрепче обняла его, обхватила руками и ногами, словно хотела слиться с ним, и как-то так получилось, что до пика наслаждения они добрались одновременно.  
И потом так и лежали, крепко обнявшись, и она все еще вздрагивала от уходящих волн оргазма. Наконец, Джорхе почувствовал, что ей вот-вот станет тяжело дышать, и повернулся на бок, ослабив хватку.  
– О-ох, как же это было хорошо! – простонал он, все еще обнимая ее. – Спасибо.  
– И тебе грасио, – она поцеловала его. – Я тебя совсем не знаю, но чувствую, что ты хороший человек. Я хочу остаться с тобой. Если ты, конечно, сам этого хочешь.  
– М-м-м… конечно, я этого хочу, – Джорхе коснулся пальцем ее подбородка. – Но... ты должна знать кое-что. Главное – так случилось, что у нас с тобой вдруг возникла синергия, такое особенное явление, когда силы двух магов многократно взаимно усиливаются. Это нечасто встречается. Пока ты еще не обучена, ты этого можешь не чувствовать, но потом начнешь и чувствовать, и пользоваться. И это будет работать, пока мы будем вместе. Но если окажется, что я тебе... надоел, или ты полюбишь кого-нибудь, и решишь уйти – я не стану тебя держать. Это твое право, и я хочу, чтобы ты это знала. Ведь поначалу-то я женился на тебе, чтобы тебя из Планины вытащить. Это потом я понял, что ты мне очень нравишься и мне с тобой хорошо.  
Она коснулась пальцами его губ:  
– Мне нравишься ты, мне нравится твоя семья. Вы, как мне кажется, хорошие и честные люди, даже ваш глупый Микаэло. Все-таки он же хотел мне помочь и даже попытался... И я хочу быть частью вашей семьи. Если вы меня в нее примете.  
– Так ведь уже приняли, раз ты здесь и тебя родне представили, – Джорхе поцеловал ее пальцы. – И… вот что еще. Это важно – насчет детей. Дети – это только если ты сама захочешь. Но чтобы, если ты захочешь, это стало возможным – ты должна быть очень осторожной, когда начнешь учиться. Многие маги-ученики по неопытности и самоуверенности, бывает, строят слишком сложные для них касты, требующие много маны, и эта мана калечит их, делая бесплодными.   
– Ох… а я… я не могла так покалечиться? Меня же никто не учил… – испугалась она.  
– Вряд ли, ведь почти сразу твой отец раздобыл тебе адамант, это тебя и спасло, я думаю. А в академии есть опытные наставницы, которые тебя первым делом именно этому научат. Мне через две недели возвращаться на службу, если хочешь – поедем вместе, поступишь в академию. Правда, придется пристойную квартиру поискать, а в столице это дело непростое. Так-то я в комнате съемной живу, в доме, где такие же как я жилье снимают, а там, хм, не очень-то уютно, казарма казармой, если честно. Да это ничего, что-нибудь уж точно найдется, я думаю. Так как, поедешь учиться?  
Беренгария рассмеялась:  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь. Конечно. Я об этом уж четыре года мечтаю… А ты не мог бы меня чему-нибудь прямо сейчас поучить? Ну, я имею в виду, до академии… а то сейчас-то, пожалуй, нам лучше бы помыться да позавтракать.  
– А пожалуй что и мог бы, – Джорхе сел на кровати, дотянулся до стула и взял рубашку. – Заодно проверим, как эта наша синергия еще работать может.  
Беренгария слезла с кровати, поцеловала его и, набросив на себя яркий розовый халат (явно с плеча Аньес), ушла приводить себя в порядок. 

Завтрак накрыли в столовой, и первым туда явился Жоан, выспавшийся и проголодавшийся. Помощник кухарки еще таскал с кухни блюда и тарелки, и паладин, чтоб ему не мешать, уселся на широкий подоконник открытого окна, из которого была видна часть долины, и стал любоваться родным пейзажем. Вторым в столовой появился Джорхе:  
– Доброе утро, Жоан.   
– И тебе того же, – паладин глянул на него и ухмыльнулся. – Утро, я смотрю, было не только добрым, но и приятным.  
Джорхе смутился:  
– Не без этого.  
Он тоже подошел к окну и сел на свободный край подоконника.  
– Кажется, мы с ней столковались, – осторожно сказал он.   
– Я вижу. А утром и слышал, – продолжая ухмыляться, сказал Жоан. – Моя-то комната как раз над той, где мы тебя вчера уложили, когда ты свалился. – Честно, я за вас рад. Вы друг другу очень подходите. Мартина и дедуля вчера то же самое сказали.  
– Ты еще во время обряда понял, что мы с ней в синергию можем войти, а?  
– Ага. Интересно было, как быстро до тебя дойдет, – Жоан бросил взгляд на стол. Блюда уже все стояли, значит, скоро экономка всех позовет завтракать. – Правда, дедуля слегка подпортил интригу, еще вчера сказав об этом Беренгарии, ну да ничего.  
Маг покрутил в пальцах браслет с адамантом, вынутый из кармана, и протянул брату:  
– Держи, отдашь дедуле.   
– Хм, – тут Жоан наконец заметил кое-что. – Ты, никак, опять побрился? Я думал, ты бороду отращивать начнешь.  
Джорхе махнул рукой:  
– А, черт с ней. Как выяснилось, хорошо колдовать и без нее можно, борода – это просто дань традиции. С ней возни больше, чем с бритьем, если хочешь, чтоб она прилично выглядела. А так – кастанул «Стрижку-брижку», и готово. Косу, конечно, отращивать буду, привык я к ней за столько лет... Да и по уставу боевому магу положено, вообще-то. Ты мне лучше расскажи, что вчера было, когда я отрубился.  
– Выяснилось, что пока мы Микаэло из тюрьмы вытаскивать ездили, тут его подарочки поспели, – тяжко вздохнул Жоан и быстро пересказал брату все, что вчера обсуждалось в гостиной.  
Джорхе схватился за голову:  
– Я этого придурка точно в статую превращу!!! Даже если Мартина выяснит, что он блаженный.  
Тут в столовую зашли дон Сезар, Аньес с Беренгарией, дедуля Мануэло, Мартина, экономка сеньора Кариньес, и Ланс с Жозе, ведущие за локотки Микаэло, помытого и переодетого.   
По традиции, первым за стол сел сеньор Мануэло, как самый старший в роду, затем свои места заняли дон Сезар и Джорхе, рядом с ним Аньес усадила Беренгарию, потом сели Жоан и Аньес, затем Ланс и Жозе усадили Микаэло и сами сели по бокам от него, а потом за стол сели и Мартина с экономкой. Аньес подала отцу пшеничную лепешку, и тот ее разломил. Это был знак, что все могут приниматься за еду.  
На столе, помимо лепешек, были отварная ягнятина под белым соусом, кукурузная полента со сливочным маслом и тертым сыром, отваренная в шиповниковом сиропе морковь и творожная запеканка с изюмом и душистыми травами, и к ней – свежайшая желтоватая сметана, ну и конечно, местный травяной чай. Микаэло было вякнул что-то насчет того, а где же вино, но получил тумака от Жозе и заткнулся, занявшись ягнятиной и полентой.  
Завтрак прошел довольно напряженно – вся семья только и думала над тем, что делать-то с Микаэло, даже Беренгария ощутила эту напряженность и тихонько спросила у Джорхе, в чем дело. Он ей шепотом объяснил, что братец Микаэло натворил изрядных дел, и теперь надо как-то решать, как бы пресечь это в дальнейшем.  
Так что, когда дон Сезар положил на пустую тарелку крест-накрест вилку и нож и встал, все остальные тоже встали, даже те, кто еще не доел. Микаэло было попытался продолжить трапезу, но Ланс поднял его за шиворот.  
Дон Сезар сказал:  
– Ну, вся семья в сборе. Раз так, идемте в гостиную. Ланс, Жозе, закройте ставни гостиной, чтоб этот дурень ненароком не выскочил, да и дверь караульте как следует. Кариньес, комнаты для женщин с детьми готовы?  
– Готовы, дон Сезар.  
– Хорошо, пошли кого-нибудь за ними, пусть берут что нужно и приходят. А мы пойдем, разберемся с нашим, простите боги, дурнем стоеросовым…  
И вся семья, да еще Мартина, прошла в гостиную, и Жозе тут же прикрыл за ними двери. В гостиной было темно из-за закрытых окон и ставней, но Джорхе щелкнул пальцами, и под потолком зажглись все пять светошаров. Дон Сезар сел в свое кресло, сеньор Мануэло – в свое, остальные расселись на стулья и диванчик, а Микаэло, подергав запертые окна, забился в самый дальний уголок, возле старинного поставца с паладинскими наградами предков. Жоан встал, прошел туда, крепко взял его за плечо и выволок на середину гостиной, усадил на пуф:  
– Тут сиди, горе горькое.  
Микаэло подчинился, хотя вид у него был очень грустный и напуганный – до него явно дошло, что сейчас ему достанется как бы не больше, чем вчера от батюшкиных тяжелых рук.  
Дон Сезар тяжко вздохнул:  
– Значит, так. Порадовал ты меня, Микаэло, ничего не скажешь, так уж порадовал. Аж троих детишек на стороне сделал. А может, и больше, черт знает, скольких девок ты трахал без амулета… Кстати, где ты его подевал?  
– Потерял, батя… – прошептал Микаэло, не поднимая головы.  
– Потерял… А сказать не мог?  
– Забыл… Ну и потом я его опять нашел, вот говорить и не стал…  
– Тьфу на тебя, дурак, – аж плюнул дон Сезар. – Сказать забыл, а трахаться продолжил. Не удивлюсь, если завтра еще какие-нибудь поселянки мне твоих детей притащат.  
– Не притащат, батя… я только Монику, Лупиту и Эвиту любил, когда амулет потерял, – всхлипнул Микаэло. – Простите, батя.  
– Это я бы тебе простил, Микаэло, – дон Сезар взялся за сердце, подышал размеренно и продолжил:  
– Простил уже, собственно. Чего уж там, такое и не с дураками бывает. Но вот всё остальное я тебе простить никак не могу.   
Джорхе добавил:  
– И я тоже. Да батя из-за твоих выходок дурацких сердечную болезнь заполучил! Нам с Жоаном пришлось в Планину ехать, тебя из тюрьмы вытаскивать, чтоб позора на наш род избежать. А позор был бы неминуемым, потому как князь планинский собирался требовать от его величества обменять тебя на трех магов, которые от него недавно сбежали. Да еще ни один Дельгадо на наш род такого позорища не навлек, как ты навлечь сумел. И благодари богов, что я остыл и не стану тебя «Фейской Цирюльней» брить, как сначала собирался. А вот что я все еще хочу сделать – так это тебя в статую на месяц превратить. Чтоб ты никакой дури наворотить больше не смог.  
– Джорхе, да за что? – заерзал Микаэло. – Я же ничего такого не делал… путешествовал только и подвиги совершал, как Алонсо Кехана и Диего Вега…  
Жоан, Джорхе и Аньес схватились за лица:  
– О боги, за что нам такое наказание!!!  
– Путешествовал… – проворчал дон Сезар. – Хочешь знать, во что твои путешествия и подвиги семье обошлись? В сорок три эскудо с лишним!!! И это при том, что годовой доход Кастель Дельгадо – сто семьдесят!!! Четверть годового дохода, Микаэло!!!   
– Батя, да разве сорок три эскудо – это так много? – удивился Микаэло. – Не может такого быть!  
– Еще как может, Микаэло, еще как!!!  
– Сорок три эскудо ему немного, ишь ты, – проворчал дедуля Мануэло. – Да чтоб ты знал, дурень, на один эскудо в столице четыре месяца на хорошей квартире со столованьем и стиркой можно жить, припеваючи!   
Микаэло рот открыл:  
– Правда? А почему мне раньше не сказали? А то я по гостиницам везде по двадцать реалов за ночлег платил…  
В который раз семейство Дельгадо схватилось за лбы и тяжко вздохнуло.  
– О боги, ну почему же ты такой дурак, а? – простонал дон Сезар. – Мартина! Ты вчера на него смотреть ходила… Что ты там высмотрела? Он совсем дурак или с этим что-то поделать можно?  
Посвященная опустила голову:  
– Боюсь, что исцелить это нельзя. Ну, в смысле, совсем, полностью исцелить.   
– Жаль, – вздохнул дон Сезар. – А ты выяснила, отчего это с ним такое стряслось? Раньше-то Микаэло тоже не шибко умным был, но все ж таки так не чудил и чуши такой не молол…  
– Как сеньор Мануэло и говорил, не проклятый он и не блаженный, – Мартина подняла голову, обвела всех взглядом. – Но и не просто так он стал придурковатым. Это ведь чуть больше чем два года тому началось, верно?  
– Ну где-то так, да, – кивнул дон Сезар. – А что? Ты думаешь, что-то с ним такое случилось, что он ума лишился?  
– Случилось, – кивнула Мартина. – Он выиграл в карты у марушинью неведомый подарок.   
И Жоан, и сеньор Мануэло разом охнули. И старый паладин сказал:  
– Чего-чего, а такого я никак предположить не мог. Конечно, это и не увидишь, этакое только посвященные Матери видеть могут... Но вот как его угораздило-то вообще с марушинью встретиться, а? Их же в наших краях больше ста лет как нет, все места, где они жили или являлись, уж давно очищены да запечатаны...  
Все, конечно, поняли, о чем речь, даже Беренгария, потому что в Планине марушинью как раз вполне себе встречались до сих пор. Марушинью – это особо коварные сумеречные фейри, обитающие в древних постройках. Они любят прикидываться человеком и предлагать сыграть с ними в карты или кости на «неведомый подарок». Суть в том, что человек не знает, что может выиграть, а в качестве своего «неведомого подарка» должен предложить не вещь и не деньги, а что-то иное, какое-то воспоминание или качество. Проиграть марушинью – беда, а выиграть – еще большая. Что то, что то человека может с ума свести. Легенды, конечно, рассказывают о хитрецах, сумевших выиграть у марушинью и не сойти с ума, но, насколько помнил Жоан, о таких случаях паладинский «Кодекс фейри и их проделок» не упоминает, а об этих легендах там написано, что их достоверность очень сомнительна.  
– Это как это тебя, Микаэло, угораздило? – Жоан смотрел на него взглядом посвященного, но как ни старался, следов фейского воздействия увидеть не смог. Впрочем, как и сказал дедуля Мануэло, последствия контакта с марушинью могут увидеть только посвященные Матери, потому как они вообще способны видеть все хвори и травмы, связанные с духом и разумом.  
– Я не помню, – Микаэло обвел всех беспомощным, испуганным взглядом. – Я не помню... Помню, что играл с кем-то, а что да как – нет…  
Он вдруг заплакал. Мартина подошла к нему, положила руки ему на голову и что-то зашептала. Микаэло успокоился и затих. А посвященная сказала:  
– Мне всю ночь пришлось потратить, чтоб его в особый сон погрузить и всё выспросить. По дурости всё это случилось, и не только его собственной, когда он в университете учился еще. Была пирушка где-то за городом, на природе, на холме среди старых развалин, все набрались, и один из студентов-алхимиков по пьяни предложил фейри вызвать и заставить желания выполнять. Хотели призвать луговую мавку, чтоб, хм, потрахаться…  
Джорхе удивился:  
– Но ведь призвать и подчинить фейри не так-то просто! Надо знать, как именно призывать и кого именно, силу в призыв вкладывать, жертвенный дар устроить, место призыва ограничить, печать подчинения наложить... Не каждый маг на такое решится, я вот бы не рискнул.   
– То ты, а то студенты-раздолбаи, – вздохнул дедуля. – Мавку им луговую, ишь ты. Потрахаться... На крови, придурки, призывали, как же иначе-то, если сами не маги... Мартина, а скажи, те развалины... Маквис там рос вокруг? Главным образом дрок, можжевельник и розмарин с лавандой? Стоячие камни были? Или ты не смогла увидеть?  
– Все было, – кивнула Мартина. – А что, вы это место знаете?  
– А как же. Тьфу, ну надо же, а. Северные окраины Коруньи, холм Цветов. Это еще от таллийского культа Гэави храмовые развалины. Древность жуткая. Там теперь большой дикий парк для гуляний по современной моде устроили, народ на такие вот пирушки туда ездит… И что обидно-то – я ж сам там сорок два года тому назад всё чистил и запечатывал, потому как там Завеса тонкая была, и время от времени что-то да пролезало. Шутка ли, священное место фейского культа… С тех пор больше никто ничего такого не видел, мы и перестали проверять, а наместник десять лет тому парк решил там обустроить... А теперь по милости какого-то придурка, старых книжек начитавшегося и магией крови побаловавшегося, опять придется ехать да чистить... Хорошо, что ты решила-таки проверить, отчего Микаэло рехнулся, а то мы бы и не знали, пока беды бы большой не стряслось. Завтра же с Жоаном поедем да посмотрим, что там да как. Заодно тебе, Жоан, практика будет, небось еще на подобное не выезжал, а?  
Жоан помотал головой:  
– Нет, нам только рассказывали, и всё. После Новолетия вроде как Кавалли обещал нам такую практику устроить. Так-то мы по городу сейчас работаем, полтергейсты с брауни и пикси гоняем и всякое такое.  
Джорхе потянулся к затылку – по старой привычке косу подергать, косы не нашел, махнул рукой:  
– Несколько идиотов по пьяни потрахаться с луговой мавкой захотели, а вместо мавки призвали марушинью, сели в карты играть, и нашему и без того не шибко умному Микаэло последние мозги отшибло. Понятно. Еще теперь прибирай за ними… Я с вами, дедуля, тоже поеду. Посмотрю, что да как... Может, пригожусь. Уж сигнальную сторожилку от всяких дураков, желающих в древних развалинах с магией позабавиться, точно наложить надо.  
Дон Сезар посмотрел на Микаэло с сочувствием:  
– Да-а, чего-чего, а такого я не ожидал. Мартина, а можно его как-то того, в прежнее состояние привести, а?   
– Нет, к сожалению, я ведь уже говорила, дон Сезар. Он честно выиграл у марушинью и подарок забрал добровольно, а значит – с концами теперь…  
– А что хоть за подарок? – впервые за все время подала голос Аньес. – Я, конечно, знаю, что фейские подарки с большим подвохом, но, может, все-таки какую-то пользу хотя б для Микаэло из него извлечь можно?  
– Дар этот – воображение. Я не знаю, как бы это описать… Словом, Микаэло теперь живет не только в обычном мире, но и в мире своих выдумок, и когда он расписывает свои и чужие подвиги и приключения, он не совсем и врет – всё это он хоть и придумывает, но сам переживает, и отличить, где выдуманное, а где настоящее, далеко не всегда может.   
Джорхе покачал головой:  
– Выходит, если бы он любил читать не книжки про путешествия и приключения, а, скажем, взялся бы за «Историю магии», то вообразил бы себя не рыцарем-героем, а магом? А если бы читал про подвиги паладинов, то счел бы себя паладином?  
– Пожалуй. И поделать с этим ничего нельзя, – Мартина опять погладила Микаэло по голове, он прижался к ее бедру, зарывшись лицом в складки юбки. – Но и оставлять как есть – тоже нельзя. В Обители Матери ему, к сожалению, помочь не смогут.  
Дедуля вынул из-за пояса мундштук, вставил в него дымную палочку, раскурил, пыхнул и сказал задумчиво:  
– Книжки про путешествия… воображаемые приключения… А может, ему в Обители Мастера самое место? В Гондомарской Обители огромная библиотека, и тамошний аббат, преосвященный Гонсало – мой старый приятель. Можно нашего дурачка несчастного туда отправить, пусть помощником библиотекаря служит, да заодно свои воображаемые приключения на бумаге записывает. Может, выйдет из этого что путное, может, придумает наш Микаэло нового дона Алонсо Кехану, еще, глядишь, писателем знаменитым станет и наш род прославит и на этом поприще. Главное, чтоб его за пределы Обители не выпускали, для его же блага. А потрахаться он и там себе найдет, посвященным Мастера не возбраняется, а послушникам с послушницами тем более.  
Повисла тишина. Семейство Дельгадо задумалось над словами старого паладина, и даже Микаэло поднял голову и с надеждой посмотрел на него. И он же первым эту тишину и оборвал, спросил жалобно:  
– Батя… а может, дедуля прав? Можно, я в Обитель Мастера уйду? Не хочу, чтоб меня Джорхе в статую превратил... и семью разорить тоже не хочу. Если я и правда так много денег трачу, то ведь для Аньес и детей же ничего не останется?   
– Ты сам-то как? Хочешь в Обитель? – спросил дон Сезар, с сочувствием глядя на несчастного сына и сожалея, что вчера отлупил его и на ночь в погребе запер.  
– Не знаю… Если там библиотека такая большая, как дедуля говорит… и можно будет мемуары писать... и трахаться… то я туда уйду, – Микаэло шмыгнул носом. – Теперь, когда Мартина рассказала, как оно было, я тоже вспомнил… как играл, выиграл и как меня накрыло.   
Он опять заплакал, уткнувшись в бедро Мартины. Аньес подошла к нему, присела рядом, взяла за руки:  
– Ох, Микаэло, прости нас, пожалуйста. Если бы мы сразу сообразили как-то проверить, что же с тобой случилось…  
Джорхе тоже подошел к брату:  
– М-м-м… Если честно, я, конечно, зол был на тебя очень. Но в статую, наверное, все-таки не стал бы превращать. Я хотел на тебя заклятие наложить, чтоб тебя усыпляло, как только ты за пределы Вилла Дельгадо выезжаешь.  
А Жоан вздохнул:  
– А я тебе люлей хотел навешать…  
– Но вы же меня спасать все равно пришли из тюрьмы, правда? Или… или этого не было? – Микаэло обвел всех взглядом, растерянным и испуганным. – Я просто и сам уже понять не могу, что было, чего не было…  
– Это как раз было. Вон, видишь – Беренгария же здесь. Ты ее тоже пытался спасти, да не получилось, – мягко сказал Джорхе.   
А дедуля Мануэло добавил:  
– Вот что. Ты сегодня детей признаешь, а потом Мартина тебе даст чего-нибудь снотворного, чтобы ты выспался хорошенько, а завтра мы поедем в Гондомарскую Обитель. Вот увидишь, место это хорошее, спокойное. Тебе там понравится.   
Дон Сезар утер слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз:  
– Примешь послушание, отречешься от мирского, да и поселишься в Обители. И тебе меньше позора, и нам не надо будет ни на собрание донов вопрос о наследнике выносить, ни к королю с прошением обращаться. И взнос в Обитель я хороший за тебя дам, хоть вообще-то в таких случаях вроде как не требуется, но дело чести все-таки.  
– Спасибо, батя. Наверное, это правильно будет, – Микаэло утер глаза юбкой Мартины. – А то еще и правда я нас разорю и опозорю, сам того не понимая.  
На том и порешили. Детей Микаэло по положенной процедуре признал в тот же день и все бумаги нужные подписал, а на следующий день его уже приняли на послушание в Гондомарскую Обитель Мастера, где Микаэло как увидел тамошнюю библиотеку, так пришел в такой восторг, что сразу понятно стало: теперь его из Обители и палками не выгонишь.   
Еще через день сеньор Мануэло с Жоаном и Джорхе съездили на те самые развалины в пригороде Коруньи, где Микаэло угораздило вляпаться в игру с марушинью. И оказалось, что всё это время этот зловредный фейри там и околачивался. Неумело наложенная кровавая печать и по-дурацки проведенный ритуал призыва то и дело выдергивали марушинью из Фейриё, так что ему уж самому это надоело, и появлению паладинов он до того обрадовался, что сам начал упрашивать поскорее печать снять и позволить ему наконец убраться в Фейриё. Паладины с удовольствием это и проделали, а напоследок дедуля Мануэло еще и запирающие знаки наложил, заодно показывая Жоану, как в случае чего обойтись без меча для такого дела.  
А через неделю в долине Дельгадо устроили большой свадебный пир. Внизу, в селе Вилла Дельгадо на площади стояли столы для селян и кабальерос, а в усадьбе во дворе – для знатных гостей. На свадьбу съехались все соседние доны с женами и наследниками, и друзья-маги Джорхе, а перед самым пиром явился совсем уж неожиданный гость, да еще со свитой из трех мрачных, крепких мужчин в черной одежде. Увидев этого гостя, Беренгария испугалась и отказалась вообще ему на глаза показаться, так что сначала с ним говорили дон Сезар и сеньор Мануэло. А потом они провели его к Беренгарии в дом. Это оказался сам князь Планинато, приехавший инкогнито. Конечно, ему и его умному и многоопытному Первому Слуге Церкви, бывшему еще и начальником шпионов, не составило большого труда выяснить, с кем именно сбежала Беренгария, да где находится домен Дельгадо. Князь, как и предвидела Беренгария, сначала разозлился и даже собрался было потребовать у фартальского короля выдать Беренгарию обратно, а «похитителей» наказать, но потом сообразил, что и княжне самой совершенно ни к чему трубить везде, что она княжна, и ему совсем невыгодно с фартальским королем ссориться. Так что он остыл немного да и поехал посмотреть, кто же дочку украл и что с ней сделал. Телепорт из Монсанты был только в Корунью, где князь и узнал, что старший сын дона Дельгадо женился на планинской ведьме, которую то ли с костра там снял, то ли из княжьей тюрьмы вытащил, и что в Кастель Дельгадо как раз начинается свадебный пир. Князь с доверенными Слугами, которым пришлось раскрыть тайну, поспешил в Кастель Дельгадо. По дороге он совсем остыл, особенно когда увидел долину Дельгадо, ухоженную, богатую и очень красивую. А уж когда пообщался с доном Сезаром и сеньором Мануэло, так и вовсе успокоился, попросил никому не говорить, кто он такой, а представить как отца Беренгарии, не уточняя его статуса. И провести его к дочке. Говорил с дочерью он наедине, и довольно долго. Сначала обругал ее за то, что сбежала и чуть не сгинула, потом расспрашивал, как ее угораздило замуж выйти, и как здесь к ней относятся. Потом просил прощения. Беренгария простила, но потребовала объяснить, почему ее матушка сидела в башне и так рано померла. Князь вдруг на этом вопросе расплакался, а потом и рассказал. Для Планины история была, в общем-то, простая. Барон Парро, союза с которым тогда еще молодой князь Планинато искал и в котором нуждался в те неспокойные времена, потребовал жениться на его дочери. Князь женился, но после свадьбы узнал, что жена-то – ведьма, и мало того, вместо баронской законной дочери ему подсунули внебрачную. А барон тут же начал через третьих людей распространять слухи среди народа, что жена у князя – ведьма. Рассчитывал князя этим шантажировать. Князь спрятал жену в башню, приставил к ней доверенных слуг. Барон поднял мятеж, его казнили. Супругу князь полюбил, особенно когда она родила ему Беренгарию. Но тут выяснилось, что магический дар княгини сводит ее с ума, и единственное, что как-то ее удерживает в относительно ясном рассудке – это беременность. Адамант тогда он раздобыть не смог, вот и пришлось пользоваться единственным доступным способом… который в итоге княгиню и убил, не выдержала она ежегодных родов. Так что, когда оказалось, что старшая дочка унаследовала материну магическую способность, князь в лепешку чуть не разбился, а кусочек адаманта раздобыл. И тогда же узнал, что адамант тоже постоянно носить нельзя, надо хоть иногда снимать. Оттого и позволял дочери иногда колдовать, когда был уверен, что никто не узнает. И после такой исповеди Беренгария отца простила, позвала Джорхе, и они оба клятвенно его заверили, что в Фарталье никто посторонний не узнает о настоящем происхождении Беренгарии. Князь успокоился, благословил дочь и ее супруга, подарил шкатулку с украшениями и отгулял на свадебном пиру, и даже уговорил одного из приятелей Джорхе, преподавателя младших курсов мажеской академии, поступить к себе на службу на три года, клятвенно обещая в тюрьму не сажать, если уехать захочет – не препятствовать, и денег посулил изрядно. Тот, как выяснилось, незадолго до этого вдрызг разругался с остальными наставниками академии и даже одному декану морду набил, и решил, что лучше ему пока на планинского князя поработать. Так вот и получилось, что всё устроилось ко всеобщему удовольствию.

Эпилог  
В последний день отпуска Жоан возвращался в Корпус тем же путем, каким они с Джорхе шли здесь перед самым отъездом: от подъемника через аллею с памятниками прославленным паладинам. Был уже вечер, закатное солнце стояло очень низко, освещая только верхушки деревьев. Жоан шел аллеей не торопясь, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями отпуска, пыхал палочкой, не боясь, что его увидит кто-то из наставников и сделает выговор, что пыхает он в неположенном месте – Жоан все еще в отпуске и имеет право пыхать где хочет. По другой аллее, перпендикулярной этой, бежали кадеты в тренировочных штанах и рубашках, подгоняемые обидными окриками паладина Анхеля, лучшего бегуна среди придворных паладинов. Анхель бежал позади кадетов и, в отличие от них, ничуть не запыхался и даже не вспотел. Среди кадетов же таким мог похвастаться только четверть-сид Рикардо Вега, который бежал первым и явно халтурил из жалости к сотоварищам.  
Дождавшись, когда кадеты и Анхель пробегут мимо и скроются за кустами роз и можжевельника, Жоан повернулся к памятнику Роже Дельгадо и, сняв берет, склонил голову. Надел берет, посмотрел на предка… Что-то было не так. Словно чего-то не хватало.  
И Жоан, оглянувшись воровато, бросил дорожную сумку у постамента, залез на памятник и вставил под бронзовые усы Роже дымную палочку. Спустился, глянул и поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь в жесте одобрения: теперь предок выглядел как надо. Здорово похоже на дедулю Мануэло.  
Довольный собой Жоан снова поклонился предку, закинул на плечо сумку и пошел в казармы.


	6. Дела семейные

Дела семейные

Возвращаться обратно в казармы паладинского корпуса после трех недель отпуска было как-то странно. По крайней мере такое ощущение было у паладина Оливио. Вроде бы все тут по-прежнему, ничего не изменилось, разве что потолки в казарменных спальнях заново побелены, а в мыльне железные умывальники и ванны свежепокрашены, причем в тот же унылый мутно-зеленый цвет, что и всегда. А вроде бы и что-то не так.  
Этим ощущением Оливио и поделился с Робертино. Тот кивнул:  
– Те же чувства, один в один. Но у меня и когда я домой приехал, было ощущение, что попал в новое, почти незнакомое место. Наверное, так всегда, когда уезжаешь довольно надолго, а потом возвращаешься. Кстати о возвращении... отпуск какой-то короткий у нас, тебе не кажется?  
– Кажется, – грустно проворчал Оливио. – Ну что это такое – три недели. Ни туда, ни сюда. Вот хоть бы месяц давали, что ли...  
Отпуск они провели просто замечательно, если не считать нескольких приключений, но и те пошли им скорее на пользу. К тому же Оливио нашел свою кузину, Луису Альбино, и она теперь жила в замке графов Сальваро, под заботливым крылом доньи Маргариты, матери Робертино.  
У самого же Робертино отпуск немного омрачился последними днями. Ну, как – омрачился. Скорее это было из разряда неожиданных вещей, к которым пока не знаешь, как относиться.  
В один из дней последней недели отпуска Марио как раз дорисовывал его портрет, так что всю первую половину дня Робертино провел в его студии, позируя в парадном мундире. К обеду решил не переодеваться – в этот день в Кесталье праздновали Сбор Винограда, местный праздник урожая, посвященный Матери, и предполагался праздничный обед, на который должна была собраться вся семья, и, конечно, гости и домочадцы тоже – в лице Оливио, Луисы и Розиты, новоиспеченной конкубины Марио. К домочадцам относились также мэтр Хоакин и мэтресса Клара, учительница Хайме и детей Хосе, а также начальник графских оруженосцев и секретарь.   
Пока Марио дорисовывал, по студии шатался и Оливио, тоже одетый в мундир ради праздника. Сюда он пришел просто за компанию, от скуки, и теперь ходил по большому круглому помещению и копался в наваленных кучами набросках и эскизах, рассматривал их. Марио не возражал – он вообще очень самокритично относился к своим художествам, и потому его совсем не беспокоило, что кто-то разглядывает его неудавшиеся картины. А теперь тут еще вдоль стены с окнами были составлены все портреты семейства Сальваро, вставленные в одинаковые рамы и блестящие новым лаком – Марио решил, раз уж он сегодня заканчивает портрет Робертино, то вечером уже вывесить в галерее все сразу. Оливио, оставив эскизы, подошел к ряду портретов. Ряд начинался с прабабушки Сальваро, самой старшей из семьи. Вдовствующей донье Сальваро было без малого девяносто лет, она безвыездно жила в своем маленьком поместье в Вальдефлорес, и чтобы ее нарисовать, Марио там провел всю весну. Оливио с уважением рассматривал портрет старой доньи, до сих пор сохранившей ясный разум (недавно Робертино взял его с собой, когда ездил навестить прабабку, и Оливио удивился, обнаружив, что старушка, хоть и не ходит почти, зато очень хорошо соображает и помнит много интересного). После прабабки шел портрет самого дона Сальваро – ведь здесь были только портреты, написанные Марио, а дед и бабка Сальваро умерли еще до его рождения – от морового поветрия, прокатившегося по стране тридцать пять лет назад. Это была какая-то новая зараза, и маги с лекарями оказались перед ней бессильны, так что мор выкосил четверть населения, не разбирая, знатные то были или простонародье. Так что деда и бабку все дети графа знали только по портретам. Эти портреты висели в графском кабинете, и по ним было понятно, откуда у некоторых Сальваро такие необычные для Кестальи синие глаза – ведь отец нынешнего графа был родом из Кьянталусы. Он женился на наследнице Сальваро и принял ее имя, принеся в род кестальских наместников эти самые синие глаза и невысокий рост, типичные для кьянталуссцев. Марио постарался, изображая отца, скопировать стиль того художника, который изобразил деда и бабку, но вышло не так, как он хотел, и он потом переделывал. Сам он был недоволен результатом, но Оливио и Робертино в один голос говорили, что получилось отлично. Дон Роберто Луис Сальваро на портрете выглядел очень внушительно, строго и при этом доброжелательно. Портрет доньи Маргариты Сальваро получился каким-то совсем домашним, не парадным, хотя на нем она была в строгом платье кестальской графини, черном с белыми кружевами воротника и манжет, и гербом на груди. Может быть, потому, что Марио нарисовал ее не на фоне родового знамени, как отца и прабабку, а на фоне открытого окна, за которым виднелось море с островами Кольяри. Портреты остальных членов семьи он уже писал как ему хотелось. Так, Хосе и Кармина на парном портрете были изображены очень официально, а вот Алисия и Хайме – нет, а Доминико и Леа вообще в саду, с игрушками и цветами. Себя Марио изобразил как есть – в испачканном краской кафтане, за мольбертом. Так что по-настоящему парадных портретов было только четыре – прабабки, дона Сальваро, Хосе с Карминой и почти дописанный портрет Робертино.  
Марио наконец отложил кисть и сказал:  
– Ну, закончил, слава Мастеру. Роберто, можешь посмотреть.  
Паладин сошел с ковра, на котором позировал, потянулся и подошел к портрету. С другой стороны подошел Оливио. Марио, бросив кисть в горшок с растворителем, сказал:  
– Только руками не касайтесь, еще лак не высох.  
– Так я что, тебе позировал, а ты всего лишь лаком мазал? – возмутился Робертино.   
Марио смутился:  
– Ну-у… в общем, да, но я чуть-чуть кое-где кое-что подправил! А для этого мне натура была нужна!  
Робертино только кулак ему показал, и наконец посмотрел на портрет. Хмыкнул:  
– А мне нравится. Даже очень.  
– Да, хороший портрет, – сказал Оливио. – И зря ты не захотел шляпу парадную надеть, было бы еще лучше.  
– Как, ты что, позировал мне не при полном параде? – воскликнул Марио, вытирая руки от краски.  
Робертино вздохнул:  
– Ну… понимаешь, эта шляпа все равно мне не идет. У меня в ней нос кажется слишком длинным, что ли. Так что это только к лучшему.  
– А, ладно. Действительно, и так получилось хорошо, и ради какой-то шляпы я перерисовывать не буду. Может, пойдем уже обедать? – сказал Марио, уже отчистивший руки и сменивший кафтан с рабочего на праздничный. Правда, на штанах у него кое-где оставались следы лака и краски, но Робертино ему не стал говорить.  
Они спустились из студии, и на площадке галереи, ведущей из южного крыла, столкнулись с семейством Хосе в полном составе.  
– О, Марио, ты говорил, сегодня наконец наши портреты покажешь?  
– Да, все готово, рамы еще вчера привезли, – Марио заметил, что краску с рук смыл не до конца, и теперь сосредоточенно пытался содрать ее с ногтей. – Так что да. Потом, правда, прабабушкин надо будет отвезти ей показать... или копию сделаю, так даже лучше.  
Маленькому Доминико портреты были неинтересны, как и все эти разговоры. Он увидел, что дядя Роберто и сеньор Оливио снова в своих красивых красных с золотом мундирах, а дядя Роберто – еще и с мечом. Он было дернулся попробовать меч отстегнуть самому, но рядом была мать, и при ней вести себя неподобающим образом он постеснялся. Потому Доминико сказал решительно:  
– Дядя Роберто!!! А можно твой меч потрогать? – и посмотрел на дядю огромными синими глазами.   
Робертино улыбнулся:  
– Конечно, можно.   
Он отстегнул меч с перевязи и протянул рукоятью вперед. Доминико ухватился за нее обеими руками, но не удержал, и ножны концом глухо стукнули об пол.  
– Тяжелый! А достать можно?  
– Ну попробуй, – усмехнулся паладин.   
Ножны сидели плотно, и чтобы вынуть из них меч, надо было отжать защелку. Так-то паладины, когда стояли на карауле или вообще шли на дело, защелку отжимали, конечно, сразу. Но вообще любой паладин мог очень быстро выхватить меч, даже если защелка была зажата – просто дело тренировки, одно движение пальца – и все. Надо только знать, как именно это делать. Поэтому у Доминико, конечно, ничего не получилось.  
– А почему не получается?  
Хосе засмеялся:  
– Это потому, сынок, что ты плохо ешь и не хочешь гимнастикой заниматься.  
Доминико надулся и попытался вынуть меч еще раз. Леа не выдержала – она-то уже увидела защелку и догадалась, что дело в ней – и протянула руку:  
– А дай я попробую. Я-то ем хорошо, по утрам бегаю и все остальные упражнения делаю.   
Брат недовольно протянул ей меч, едва его удерживая на весу. Леа взялась за рукоять, приподняла его, нащупала защелку и, немного повозившись, отжала. Взялась за ножны левой рукой и потянула.  
И вдруг замерла, огромными глазами глядя на выгравированный на клинке под самой крестовиной акант.   
Робертино и Оливио увидели, как загорелись белым линии аканта, а затем засияли и руны на крестовине. А руки Леа замерцали.  
– О, Дева… – пробормотал изумленный Робертино и шагнул к племяннице, не зная, что и делать. – Леа!!!  
Но она не слышала, смотрела как зачарованная. Робертино решительно взял меч из ее рук, задвинул ножны и пристегнул на перевязь. Леа подняла к лицу руки и с удивлением разглядывала голубоватое мерцание вокруг ладоней.  
– Как… странно, – прошептала она. – Это огонь?  
Она сжала ладонь и разжала, мерцание сместилось в центр, и теперь там горел косматый голубой шар чистой маны. Оливио посмотрел на Хосе, Кармину и Марио с Доминико и понял, что теперь и они это видят.  
– О боги… – всхлипнула Кармина. – Леа!   
У Леа на глазах выступили слезы:  
– Я не знаю, что делать… оно прибывает!!!  
Оливио прошептал:  
– Она коснулась источника маны… и не может от него оторваться.  
Робертино схватил Леа за руку, вбирая растущий бело-голубой шар:  
– Леа!!! Попробуй сбросить, представь, что ты руки в фонтан опустила. И вынимай, стряхивай, как от воды!   
– Я не могу… мне больно! – девочка закатила глаза, и в них тоже появилось синее сияние. Робертино развернулся к открытому окну галереи и сбросил туда отобранную ману простым силовым ударом. За окном гулко бахнуло. Оливио подскочил к девочке и тоже взял ее за руку, делая то же самое:  
– Если ты не сможешь оторваться от источника, весь замок рухнет!  
Доминико куда-то исчез, Кармина заломила руки, а Хосе подбежал к ним:  
– Что нам делать?  
– Вы ничего не сможете сделать, – Робертино сбросил еще одну порцию маны в окно. – У нее открылся магический дар, и она сразу коснулась нашего источника. И теперь не может сама оторваться! Мы попробуем ей помочь, но сами не знаем, хватит ли у нас сил. Надо мэтра Хоакина найти.  
Кармина растолкала их, схватила Леа и прижала к себе. Аура маны охватила их обеих, волосы Кармины, аккуратно зачесанные и скрепленные лентами, расплелись и теперь плавали вокруг головы в потоках чистой маны.  
– Леа, Леа!!! Слышишь меня?   
Леа не отвечала. Оливио схватил ее за руки, продолжая оттягивать ману, а Робертино выдернул меч из ножен и быстро начертил на полу круг, пытаясь разорвать поток.  
Хосе побежал к лестнице, но навстречу ему уже бежал Доминико, а за ним поспешал, подобрав длинную мантию, мэтр Хоакин.  
Робертино как раз закончил круг и вонзил меч в пол, разрывая поток. Леа громко вскрикнула, когда ее оторвало от источника. Однако все равно она успела забрать очень много маны. Оливио уже трижды сбрасывал, когда до них наконец добежал Хоакин, плетя на ходу какое-то заклинание. Оно накрыло Леа и Кармину, и они без сознания повалились на руки Хосе и Оливио. Робертино, тяжело дыша, смог наконец отпустить зажатый им поток силы, и выдернул меч из паркета, вложил в ножны. Скинул ману, затем вместе с Оливио они выдернули из Леа все, что еще оставалось, и опять сбросили за окно.   
Мэтр Хоакин снова сплел какое-то заклинание, и Кармина очнулась.  
– О боги… как это случилось, что это было? Это ты сделал? – она остановила гневный взгляд на Робертино, но он спокойно ответил:  
– У Леа проснулся дар к магии. Когда она коснулась моего меча. Если бы не это, дар проснулся бы позже. Но проснулся бы все равно, раз уж он есть.  
Хоакин кивнул:   
– Это верно. Возможно, до пробуждения уже недолго оставалось.   
– Но вы… почему вы этого не замечали? – с укоризной спросил его Хосе.   
Мэтр, проводя пальцами по голове Леа, ответил:  
– Пока дар спит, его невозможно заметить. По крайней мере нам, магам. Да и паладины же тоже не замечали, пока Леа не дотронулась до клинка. Паладинский меч – это ведь не просто заточенная сталь. Это сложный инструмент, для работы с магией в том числе. Вот и сработало… вот так.  
Кармина с тревогой посмотрела на дочь, все еще лежащую без сознания на коленях у Оливио:  
– И… что будет теперь?  
– Ей придется учиться магии, – сказал Робертино. – И стать магом. Вы же знаете, сестра, что другой судьбы у Леа теперь нет. Это невозможно скрыть, хотя я знаю – вы захотите. Но поверьте – не стоит. Ради блага Леа в первую очередь.  
Хосе положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Спасибо, что помог с этим справиться. Как я понимаю, это могло случиться в любой день… и мы бы не смогли ей помочь сразу.  
– Да. Благодаря сеньорам паладинам удалось оборвать поток маны до того, как Леа натворила бед, – Хоакин поколдовал над ней, и Леа пришла в себя.  
– Что я наделала? – прошептала она.   
Доминико, до этого молча стоявший в отдалении и испуганно за всем наблюдавший, подбежал к ней:  
– Ты теперь колдунья!  
– Да, действительно, – Леа посмотрела на свои руки и улыбнулась:  
– Так я теперь могу колдовать, да? Ух ты!  
Кармина заплакала. Хосе обнял ее:  
– Не надо, Кармина, не стоит плакать. Такова судьба, ну что тут поделать.  
– Мама, так я же теперь буду магом! – воскликнула Леа, вскакивая и размахивая руками. – Я же теперь столько всего смогу!  
– Сначала надо учиться, – сказал мэтр Хоакин. – Леа… сначала я буду тебя учить, а потом ты поедешь в столицу, в академию, и продолжишь учиться там.  
– И за что нас так покарали боги, – плакала Кармина. – Моя дочь – маг…   
И плакала она до самого того момента, как об этом узнали граф и графиня. Их новость не огорчила, хоть и не обрадовала.  
Граф сказал, что раз уж судьба такая, то чего плакать теперь. Хорошо хоть Леа не надо в подмастерья идти или за государственный кошт учиться, а значит, она может остаться свободно практикующим магом. Робертино счел нужным поправить – это если только у нее не к боевой магии дар. Тогда Леа придется служить короне. Графиня на это сказала, что о таком еще рано говорить. И вообще надо за обед приниматься. А потом видно будет.  
Вообще матушка Робертино всегда отличалась здравым смыслом, который говорил ей: не стоит переживать о чем-то прежде времени. Так что все последовали ее примеру, и даже Кармина успокоилась. А сама Леа вообще, похоже, только обрадовалась.  
Вспомнив обо всем этом, Робертино вздохнул и сказал:  
– Да, отпуск был что надо, вот только… Не ожидал я, что моя племянница окажется магом. И ты заметил, какая сила?   
Оливио поежился:  
– Да до сих пор, как вспомню – страшновато становится. Быть ей боевым магом, не иначе.  
– Матушка и Кармина расстроятся, если она боевой окажется... Пусть уж лучше чем другим займется, да и мне как-то спокойнее будет. Хотя, конечно, она по характеру не из тех, кто будет сидеть тихонько и не искать приключений. Может, если станет боевым магом, так тягу к приключениям в полезное русло направит… Кто знает, в общем, как оно будет… – Робертино выдвинул из-под кровати свой сундук, достал старое обмундирование и отложил в сторону.   
Оливио тоже принялся копаться в своем сундуке.   
Они оба приехали раньше остальных на два дня, и в спальне никого не было, кроме них. Паладинам даже странно было – они уже в казарме, а впереди целых два дня безделья. Товарищи в основном завтра к вечеру поприезжают, а полноценные занятия и служба вообще только послезавтра начнутся. Оливио и Робертино приехали раньше из-за того, что Робертино должен был успеть застать одного из своих профессоров до того, как тот уедет в отпуск, и взять у него кучу заданий аж до Ночи Духов, то есть больше чем на месяц. Так-то бы они конечно не стали пренебрегать почти двумя днями отпуска!  
– Насчет амуниции бы озаботиться… К Аваро надо сходить. Нам после отпуска положены новые мундиры, – сказал Оливио, рассматривая позапрошлогодний мундир и пытаясь понять, можно ли его еще носить или уже стыдно. С деньгами у него было туговато, он перебивался только жалованьем младшего паладина, поэтому по возможности амуницию старался держать в порядке, чтобы не тратиться лишний раз. Позволить себе заказать полное дополнительное обмундирование он мог, конечно, но уж больно недешево это стоило, за полный комплект надо было выложить больше половины месячного жалованья, так что Оливио запасной мундир раз в год шил, а в основном тратился на белье, чулки и сапоги (главным образом на их ремонт). Хорошо хоть парадная форма требовалось нечасто, и поэтому уже третий год он пользовался одним и тем же парадным мундиром, за что попал в любимчики у скупердяя интенданта. Но на этот год и его надо было бы получить новый – плечи уж больно раздались из-за постоянных тренировок, и парадный мундир стал немного тесноват.   
Оливио приложил к себе парадные штаны и задумался. Штаны выглядели вполне пристойно, ведь он редко их надевал.   
– Хм… Робертино, отвернись, пожалуйста, я штаны примерю.   
Робертино послушно отвернулся и занялся осмотром своего паладинского имущества. Парадный мундир был в полном порядке, обычный в общем-то тоже, к тому же в сундуке лежал полный комплект ни разу не надетого запасного обмундирования, пошитого незадолго до отпуска, и еще один такой же почти новый. И было полно белья и прочих мелочей. И Робертино решил, что новый мундир ему и не нужен. Пожалуй, заменить только берет, сапоги и перчатки будет достаточно, и позапрошлогодний сдать, все равно он маловат стал и девать его некуда. Ну и тренировочные штаны, фуфайку и башмаки. Это изнашивалось быстрее всего.   
По правилам паладины не обязаны были сдавать старое обмундирование, чтобы получить у интенданта новое. Старое можно было и не приносить, а просто прийти за новым, если только, конечно, уже прошел год. Многие, кто умел аккуратно обращаться с одеждой, этим пользовались, надевая старый мундир тогда, когда предстояло заниматься чем-нибудь вроде изведения пикси-чернушек на чердаках или изгнания колдокрыс. К сожалению, поэкономить таким же образом на парадном мундире (по крайней мере его верхней части) не получалось. Слишком он дорого стоил, и новый выдавали только в обмен на старый. Вот штаны парадные можно было оставлять, на что Оливио и надеялся.  
– Посмотри, может, можно их еще носить? – попросил Оливио.   
Робертино обернулся. Оливио повернулся туда-сюда, показывая парадные штаны.   
– Да вроде бы сидят как положено, – сказал Робертино. – Если только ничего не будешь класть в карманы.  
Оливио тут же сунул в карманы платок и потертый кошелек. И штаны моментально натянулись в самых неприличных местах. Он вздохнул:  
– Ну вот, я так надеялся, что хоть штаны можно оставить, были бы запасные… Совсем плохо, да?  
Его товарищ кивнул. Оливио махнул рукой:  
– А, ладно, черт с ними. Все равно в них даже тренироваться нельзя, тесноваты. Еще лопнут на заднице в самый неподходящий момент…  
Он взял самый старый мундир и надел. Повел плечами, вытянул руки вперед, поднял вверх. Вздохнул:  
– Тесно. М-м-м… в общем-то, если не застегивать полностью, до Новолетия я его еще смогу поносить. Всё экономия, какая-никакая. Если под мышками и на боках чуток выпустить швы, то ничего, никто ведь и не заметит… Да и со штанами тоже можно попробовать что-то придумать. Хотя бы галуны с них спорю, что ли.  
Оливио снял мундир, сложил его и оставил на кровати – чтоб вечером заняться швейными работами. За то время, что он провел в корпусе, научился многим неаристократическим занятиям, например, чинить и чистить одежду, чистить обувь, штопать чулки и даже самому себя стричь.   
Робертино тоже отложил в сторону самый старый мундир, тренировочную одежду и покрутил в руках башмаки. Он, в отличие от приятеля, имел возможность заказывать себе все, что надо, и не один комплект, но по природной аккуратности и воспитанной с детства практичности старался обходиться малым.   
– Эх, башмаки жалко. Совсем сносились. А к новым пока привыкнешь, так кровавые мозоли натрешь… Слушай, давай сейчас к Аваро, а потом пойдем в город, да закажем что надо. Рубашки, панталоны с чулками, башмаки тренировочные и сапоги запасные… сапожник ведь по личной мерке шьет, а не как казенные – по размерной болванке.  
Оливио вздохнул, задумался, прикидывая, сколько у него денег, потом кивнул:  
– Ну, белье точно придется заказать, а башмаки… я, пожалуй, если Аваро без возврата старых новые выдаст, эти сапожнику в ремонт отдам. У них только подметки протерлись, а так-то вроде еще держатся. И сапоги запасные тоже закажу. Обычный мундир Аваро мне все равно должен новый выдать. А парадный сдам, он на мне едва сходится… – Оливио аккуратно сложил в сундук все, кроме парадного мундира и прохудившихся тренировочных башмаков.   
Они сгребли старые вещи и отправились вниз, в полуподвальный этаж, где находилось царство интенданта. Предстояло не меньше часа выслушивать поучения Аваро о том, как рачительно должен паладин относиться к обмундированию, которое ему за королевский счет полагается. И это при том, что и Робертино, и Оливио у интенданта числились любимчиками за аккуратность и экономность.   
Франческо Аваро, как назло, на складе пребывал в полном одиночестве, и явно скучал. Так что возможности развеяться, устроив младшим паладинам лекцию об экономии, он только обрадовался. И Оливио с Робертино провели бы там не меньше двух часов, но боги над ними сжалились, послав кадетов Карло и Джулио. Едва увидев их в дверях с охапками тряпья, в которое они умудрились превратить кадетские мундиры, Аваро хищно потер руки, прервал лекцию и раскрыл свою книгу:  
– Та-ак… Роберто Сальваро… ага, вот твои размерчики. Как раз перед отпуском мерки снимали. Надеюсь, ты за отпуск не наел себе пузо на домашних харчах? – тощий интендант смерил Робертино взглядом своих совиных глаз. Ни на какое пузо, естественно, у младшего паладина даже намека не было.  
– Значит, тебе полагаются полный повседневный мундир, берет, белье, тренировочный костюм с башмаками, сапоги и перчатки.  
– Да мундир мне не нужен, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Еще прошлогодний остался. В полном порядке.  
– Нужен, не нужен – а получить изволь, потому как положен! – припечатал Аваро, одним глазом кося на кадетов Карло и Джулио, и паладины поняли, что им неслыханно повезло.  
– Воля ваша, сеньор Аваро, – сказал Робертино, кладя на стол сверток своего старого барахла.  
Аваро обернулся к Оливио:  
– Альбино? Гм, гм… а что это ты мне принес?  
– Парадный мундир, сеньор Аваро, – ровным голосом сказал Оливио, очень стараясь не хихикать. И положил на стол сверток. – Маловат в плечах стал, к сожалению. А то носил бы и носил…  
Интендант развернул мундир Оливио и рассмотрел:  
– Такой мундир хороший, галуны даже не потускнели. И вдруг – маловат. Что ж, Альбино, ты так-то? Не следишь за собой?  
– Виноват, сеньор Аваро. Тренируюсь слишком много, наверное, – старательно давя хихиканье, ответил Оливио. И краем глаза увидел, как стремительно киснут лица кадетов.  
Развернув книгу, Аваро по списку нашел в ней Оливио:  
– Хм… та-ак… Альбино, значит. Ну, распишись вот тут за парадный мундир, повседневный мундир, два набора белья… тренировочный костюм… А что у тебя с башмаками, перчатками и сапогами? Только не говори, что не нужно. Нужно! Сапог тебе нужно точно две пары… И перчаток тоже… Ага, оба расписались? Отлично. Сейчас все выдам.  
И Аваро исчез за дверью склада.   
Робертино и Оливио переглянулись и опять едва удержались от смеха. Вместо этого повернулись к кадетам. Полюбовавшись на их бледные лица, Оливио без всяких эмоций спросил:  
– Что такое? Вы – и вдруг у Аваро? Вам же все родня покупает.  
Карло опустил голову. Джулио всхлипнул:  
– Матушка сказала, что ей надоело каждый месяц моего портного оплачивать. Сказала, что она даже в юные годы столько на свои наряды не тратила... А отец вообще выпорол.  
Робертино поднял бровь удивленно:  
– Что? Твой отец тебя выпорол? Я не ослышался?  
Джулио снова всхлипнул.  
– Надо же. Маркиз Пекорини, известный снисходительностью к выходкам своих деток, выпорол своего совершеннолетнего сына. Что ты натворил, хотел бы я знать…  
Кадет прошептал:  
– Ему матушка счета показала… Я ведь еще и в карты проигрался. Ну и… всякое другое.  
Оливио приложил руку ко лбу, а Робертино покачал головой:  
– Знаешь, Джулио, вот смотрю я на тебя и думаю о том, что, пожалуй, монастырь со строгим уставом для тебя – самое подходящее место. Хотя бы на месяц.  
Джулио зарыдал, утирая слезы охапкой тряпья. Карло тоже всхлипнул:  
– Меня тоже бабушка обругала… и сказала, что больше денег не да-а-аст… и запретила с Джулио водиться…  
– Домина Джотти – очень умная женщина, – сказал Робертино. – И очень терпеливая, почти целый год терпела. Святая Хелена Страстотерпица и то меньше терпела…  
Тут как раз вернулся Аваро с двумя очень внушительными свертками и выложил их перед Робертино и Оливио:  
– Получите. Все по вашим размерам.   
– Благодарю, сеньор Аваро, – Робертино забрал свой сверток. – До свиданья!  
Оливио тоже поблагодарил интенданта и поспешил выскочить из его каморки вслед за Робертино. И не успела за ними захлопнуться дверь, как они услышали громкий, пронзительный голос интенданта, интересующийся у кадетов, из какой задницы те вытащили вот это вот жуткое тряпье, которое они зачем-то посмели ему показать.  
В казарме, раскладывая полученное в сундуке, Оливио сказал:  
– А все-таки и от придурка Джулио есть польза. Если б не он, мы бы там часа два проторчали, а потом еще и потратились у портного.  
– Это уж точно, – Робертино завернул в холщовый мешок новые сапоги и башмаки. – Но я все равно к сапожнику пойду, чтоб обмял мне обувь как следует. А то на первой же тренировке кровавые мозоли натру.   
– Я с тобой, – Оливио сделал то же самое. – А вообще, конечно, нам очень повезло. Надо будет потом все-таки для Джулио что-нибудь хорошее сделать. Позаниматься с ним, что ли, дополнительно. Хоть и дурак, а все же кадет.   
– Да пожалуй что, – согласился Робертино. – Надо будет им заняться. Угроза попасть в монастырь его, похоже, таки заставила за ум взяться, но чтобы он к Новолетию остальных догнал, его надо хорошо натаскивать. И гонять безжалостно помимо обычных тренировок… где б только время мне на это найти. Сейчас пока каникулы, но после Ночи Духов занятия в университете начнутся, света белого тогда не взвижу. В этом году у меня практики будет много…  
Паладины покинули казармы, даже не отмечаясь у привратника – ибо все еще были в отпуске, и их отпускные свидетельства еще действовали. Так что до позднего вечера они имели полное право пробыть в городе.   
Пообедав в траттории и занеся обувь сапожнику, они разошлись. Робертино пошел в университет, а затем собирался наведаться в книжную лавку при мажеской академии – ему предстояло купить книг и прочего для Леа, для чего мэтр Хоакин выдал ему длинный список. Потом он должен был отволочь еще все это на станцию королевской магопочты, для чего отец выдал ему доверенность с поручением, чтоб Робертино не пришлось долго объяснять, что да зачем он посылает, да еще и платить бешеные деньги – аж двести реалов. Оливио же пошел в любимую кофейню «Матушка Бона», выпить чашечку кофе по-плайясольски. Сапожник обещал сделать за два часа, так что это время хотелось провести с удовольствием.  
В кофейне, как обычно, было уютно, пахло кофе и свежей выпечкой, и любимый столик Оливио, в самом дальнем уголке, был свободен. Поздоровавшись с хозяйкой, он прошел туда, сел, положив берет на стол, и взял из стопки на полке свежий печатный листок «Зеркала». В этой кофейне бывали люди с хорошим вкусом, и потому хозяйка не выписывала совсем уж желтых изданий вроде «Базарного сплетника». Даже в сортире тут висел на крючке сборник полезных советов, а не популярный в этом качестве среди горожан «Базарный сплетник» (который его издатель специально с дырочкой в уголку выпускал). «Зеркало» обычно печатало всякие светские и культурные новости, хотя, на взгляд Оливио, желтизной от него тоже попахивало – к примеру, в этом листке любили обсасывать скандальные события из жизни титулованных особ. Впрочем, горожане и вообще простой люд всегда были падки на перчинку, особенно если она касалась знати.  
Хозяйка сама принесла паладину подносик с угощением:  
– Снова рада вас видеть, сеньор Оливио! – она поставила на столик поднос и начала составлять с него чашку с кофе, блюдце с печеньем и креманку с десертом. – Вот, новинку начала готовить, плайясольский тирамису. Попробуйте, так ли сделано, как надо. И напоминаю, дорогой – вам всегда здесь бесплатно!  
– О, спасибо, сеньора Бона, давненько не ел тирамису, – обрадовался паладин. Знаменитый десерт его родины по-настоящему умели готовить только сами плайясольцы, но как назло все приличные столичные заведения плайясольской кухни были младшему паладину не очень-то по карману, так что бывал он там редко. А в неприличные он ходить брезговал, опасаясь за свое здоровье – особенно после того, как Робертино по собственному почину и с одобрения капитана устроил всем паладинам краткую лекцию с картинками о кишечных паразитах и всякой заразе, какую так легко подцепить в дешевых жральнях. Все тогда очень впечатлились и резко перестали ходить в заведения сомнительного качества.  
Оливио погрузил ложку в пышный десерт, щедро зачерпнул и отправил в рот.   
– М-м-м… вкусно, очень хорошо, – похвалил, причем без лукавства. Десерт и впрямь был хорош, разве что сыр для него взяли не совсем того сорта, какой был нужен, но это уже мелочи.   
Хозяйка обрадовалась:  
– Ага, значит, получилось. Ну, угощайтесь к вашему удовольствию, сеньор. Я вам вовек благодарна, что вы тех тварей в моей кладовке извели. А то от них такой убыток был, да и страшные же они, ужас просто!  
И она ушла обслуживать других посетителей. Оливио, попивая кофе, неторопливо расправлялся с десертом. Да, ради того, чтоб иметь здесь чашку кофе, стоило в свое время попотеть, изгоняя колдокрыс и запечатывая для них помещение. Хозяйке он тогда не сказал, что именно сделал с колдокрысами. А дело было просто: как понял паладин, этих тварей ей подкинул сосед по улице, владелец пекарни через два дома, где тоже подавали кофе. Но, видимо, кофе у него был так себе, и народ, покупая у пекаря выпечку, кофе пить шел к сеньоре Боне. Так что обзавидовавшийся пекарь купил у какого-то не очень чистого на руку студента-алхимика клетку с колдокрысами, да и выпустил их у окошка кладовки кофейни. Оливио учуял дорожку до того места, где колдокрысы были перед тем, как оказались в кладовке кофейни, и всех колдокрыс изловил и загнал в большой мешок, а потом этот мешок вытряхнул в подвальное окошко пекарни. После он узнал, что пекарь долго пытался заставить студента-алхимика колдокрыс вывести, но тот, естественно, бесплатно это делать отказывался. Пекарь ему заплатил, но у студента ничего не вышло. И пекарю пришлось писать заявление в секретариат паладинского корпуса. Колдокрыс изводить отправили тогда паладина Анхеля (когда тот вернулся после месяца покаяния в монастыре и был вынужден в качестве дополнительного покаяния отрабатывать такие задания), он долго маялся, а в итоге просто их поубивал, громко и зрелищно. Пекарь, наверное, долго потом отмывал свой подвал. А душком колдокрысиным оттуда пованивало до сих пор, Оливио это чуял, когда мимо проходил.  
Доев десерт, Оливио заодно и листок долистал до предпоследней страницы. Перевернул ее и замер, увидев заголовок: «Скандал в благородном семействе: дон Вальяверде обвинил супругу в измене».  
Отпил кофе и задумался. Вообще-то ему уже давно было все равно, что там и как в семействе Вальяверде. Обида на отца и его предательство приугасла, но простить его Оливио не мог до сих пор. Когда он сбежал из дома и вступил в корпус, думал, что папаша оставит его в покое, но не тут-то было. Спустя два месяца после побега из гардемаринской школы, а затем и из Кастель Вальяверде отец его таки нашел, хотя Оливио, вступая в корпус, записался там под фамилией матери. Конечно, старшие паладины знали, из какой семьи происходит Оливио, но только капитану было известно в подробностях, почему вдруг старший сын Вальяверде захотел стать паладином. В общем, каким-то образом дон Вальяверде Оливио нашел, явился в столицу, начал требовать, чтоб Оливио из корпуса выгнали, потому как пошел он туда против отцовской воли. Дело дошло до короля. Капитан Каброни привел кадета Оливио к его величеству. Тот спросил только, сколько Оливио лет, а узнав, что тот совершеннолетний, велел не беспокоиться: по закону, дон Вальяверде уже не имел над ним никакой власти, и Оливио мог поступать как ему угодно. А графу Вальяверде его величество даже аудиенции не соизволил дать, просто приказал секретарю отписать графу, чтоб больше тот не смел беспокоить короля ни по каким вопросам, разве что вдруг захочет в государственной измене покаяться. Обозлившийся дон Вальяверде таки сумел встретиться с самим Оливио и устроил безобразнейший скандал с проклятиями, попыткой избить непокорного сына (помешал прибежавший на шум Джудо Манзони, наставник Оливио) и отречением от него с запретом носить фамилию Вальяверде. На что Оливио ответил, что он и сам этого не желает, и что фамилия его матери куда достойнее. Дона Вальяверде чуть удар не хватил, и Манзони его настойчиво, решительно и невежливо выставил (просто взял за шиворот и вынес на улицу, вообще-то). У Оливио после этого была тихая, но страшная истерика: он почти беззвучно и без слез рыдал, чуть не задыхаясь, и Манзони сначала отнес его в мыльню, где молча раздел, облил холодной водой, растер жестким полотенцем, а потом завернул в банный халат и отнес в кадетскую спальню, где Оливио был тогда один (потому что вступил в корпус в неурочное время, ведь кадетов обычно принимали раз в два, а то и в три года), уложил в кровать, накрыл одеялами и часа два просидел рядом, рассказывая забавные байки из паладинской жизни, пока Оливио окончательно не успокоился. Так и не спросил, что случилось и почему, и потом больше никогда никак не напоминал об этом, за что Оливио был ему безмерно благодарен.  
А через месяц после этого Оливио прочел в «Фартальском Вестнике» официальное объявление о собственной смерти. Дон Вальяверде заявлял, что его сын Оливио отправился в море на ялике в одиночку удить рыбу, и погиб во внезапно налетевшем шторме, что тело не найдено и что для Оливио Вальяверде в фамильном склепе сооружен кенотаф. И это самого Оливио очень расстроило тогда. А сейчас, когда он об этом думал, то испытывал только облегчение: по крайней мере теперь его не связывают никакие обязательства перед доном Вальяверде. Чужой человек.  
И Оливио вернулся к статейке о скандале. В общем-то, ничего особенного там не было, да и сам Оливио, еще когда жил в Кастель Вальяверде, имел смутные подозрения, которые, судя по статейке, оказались вполне обоснованными. Его мачеха, графиня Вальяверде, испытывала более чем родственные чувства к своему кузену, члену Королевской Академии Художеств. И то, что граф Вальяверде их застукал в очень пикантной ситуации, Оливио не удивило. Он пожал плечами, даже не испытывая никакого злорадства, закрыл листок и допил кофе. Посмотрел на часы над стойкой. Еще больше часа оставалось до времени, назначенного сапожником. Оливио выглянул в окно. Погода стояла хорошая, и он решил, что неплохо будет просто побродить по городу. Редко когда такая возможность выпадает, так отчего бы и не воспользоваться. Он поблагодарил хозяйку и покинул кофейню.  
Бродя по улицам, он вдруг поймал себя на том, что все-таки думает об отце и вспоминает четырехлетней давности скандал с отречением. В голове крутилась отцовская фраза, брошенная им тогда в гневе и безрассудстве, и оттого, видимо, вполне искренняя: «Ну и носи тогда фамилию своей шлюхи-матери, ты только на нее и имеешь право!». Не значит ли это, что отец подозревал мать в измене? И считал его бастардом? Но тогда почему он так хотел вернуть Оливио и заставить его жить по своей указке? Все это было непонятно и неприятно. Оливио совсем не хотелось в этом копаться и выяснять подробности. И он подумал: ну может и бастард. Теперь-то какая разница? Он паладин, а среди паладинов таких полно, и никого это не волнует. Не искать же сейчас настоящего отца (если, конечно, он действительно бастард, мало ли что папаше в голову взбрело, ляпнуть-то можно что угодно). Папаша мог иметь такие подозрения хотя бы потому, что Оливио был сильно похож на мать, в нем не было ничего, напоминавшего бы дона Вальяверде. Насколько сам Оливио знал своего папашу, этого для него было вполне достаточно, чтоб навыдумывать и женину измену, и много чего другого. И даже может быть, что и мачеха не изменяла, а папаша просто очень хотел найти какое-то «доказательство» предполагаемой измены – и нашел.  
Оливио поднял голову и огляделся. Задумавшись, он где-то свернул не туда и оказался в припортовом квартале, среди рядов старых пакгаузов. Здесь было пустынно, только позади него плелась парочка каких-то пьяниц. За складами слышался шум речного порта, и оттуда несло целым букетом запахов, в которых главенствовали деготь, рыба разной степени свежести, ну и, конечно, сточные воды. Место тут считалось нехорошим, так что Оливио решил, что надо бы отсюда уходить. Не то чтобы он боялся, просто ему здесь не нравилось. Да и без меча было как-то неуютно. Оливио прибавил ходу, чтобы побыстрее пройти эту улочку, и подумал о том, что вообще-то младшим паладинам устав не запрещает в город выходить при мече. Просто обычно никто его с собой не берет, идя пить кофе или там покупать белье – да и зачем. В приличных кварталах никому и в голову не придет напасть на паладина (себе дороже выйдет). Да и в неприличных тоже таких отчаянных немного водилось. Так что вооружен он сейчас был только коротким, в фут длиною, уставным баселардом. Конечно, баселард в умелых руках – страшное оружие, но, в отличие от паладинского меча, баселард младшего паладина ¬– все-таки просто заточенная сталь. Само собой, против уличных бандитов отлично сгодится и простая заточенная сталь, без магических насечек и священных символов. Но почему-то эта мысль Оливио никак не ободрила. На всякий случай он, конечно, отжал защелку на ножнах и положил руку на рукоять баселарда.  
Пьяницы позади почему-то тоже прибавили ходу. Может, и им стало неуютно?  
А сточными водами завоняло еще сильнее. Оливио принюхался и вдруг понял, что дело не только в сточных водах. В густом потоке обычного запаха канализации затерялась струйка мертвотной вони, характерной для магии крови. Вот почему его так беспокоит, что он без меча!  
Паладин снова оглянулся. Пьяницы подгребли еще ближе, и… вонища шла именно от них.  
«Вот засада! Неужто на магов крови нарвался?» – с отчаяньем подумал младший паладин. В отпуске ему случилось иметь дело с ведьмами крови, угнездившимися в монастыре Кантабьехо. Но, во-первых, тогда он был не один, а с Робертино, во-вторых, при мече и подготовившимся, и в-третьих, ему тогда все равно крепко досталось. А тут… Оливио стало страшно, и он постарался этот страх запинать поглубже. В конце концов, может, это все случайно, и эти маги тут по своим делам, и если он побыстрее отсюда уйдет, то ничего и не будет.  
Но как только он это подумал, как почувствовал, что ему словно между лопаток шилом ткнули. Именно так он чуял направленную на него боевую магию, ощущение было отлично знакомо по практическим занятиям. Так что Оливио отработанным движением выхватил правой рукой баселард, подняв его в верхнюю левую четверть, прикрывая клинком лицо, развернулся, чуть пригнувшись, и выставил левую ладонь навстречу атакующему заклинанию, призывая «щит веры». На занятиях Оливио отлично разбивал боевые заклятия, даже если их кастовали в полную силу. Мэтр Джироламо, старый боевой маг, гонял молодых паладинов просто беспощадно, и ему явно доставляло удовольствие обрывать смертельные заклятия в самый последний момент, чтобы паладины, не сумевшие их сбить сами, сполна ощутили страх смерти. Однако ему ни разу не пришлось проделывать это с Оливио, отчего тот ходил в числе любимых учеников сурового мэтра вместе с Робертино, Жоаном и Бласко.  
Сверкнула сталь баселарда, засиял золотой акант на плече, и заклятие рассыпалось яркой вспышкой, на миг закрывшей от паладина напавших на него «пьяниц», а в следующее мгновение в левую ладонь словно впилась здоровенная оса. От боли Оливио вскрикнул, покачнулся. Брызнула кровь, он посмотрел на руку и с негодованием увидел короткий тонкий болт от «ублюдка» – маленького одноручного арбалета, излюбленного оружия городских бандитов, убийц и прочей подлой швали. «Ублюдочный» болт пробил ладонь насквозь, но, видимо, крупных сосудов чудом не задел, так что крови было не так и много, как паладину показалось сначала.  
Обозлившись, Оливио прыгнул вперед, к «пьяницам». И выругался, почувствовав, как рвутся в паху тесные штаны. Это обозлило его еще сильнее.   
Один из пьяниц отбежал в сторону, похоже, пытаясь скрыться в большом пакгаузе заброшенного вида. Второй, с «ублюдком», тоже оказался магом и сейчас, опустив правую руку с арбалетом, левой крутил какой-то каст. Оливио не стал разбираться, какой, а просто махнул баселардом перед собой, разрубая поток маны, идущий от магика, и раненой рукой хватанул ману, выдергивая ее.  
Маны оказалось много, напавший был силен. Оливио не мог удержать столько маны, и тут же сбросил силовым ударом ему под ноги, магика сбило с ног и отбросило на добрых пятнадцать футов назад.   
Спину снова укололо, Оливио тут же вспомнил про второго и развернулся к пакгаузу.  
И столкнулся с ним взглядом. В нос ударило вонью, и паладин вдруг почувствовал, как темная, жуткая сила обрушивается на него, прижимает к земле. Он попытался призвать круг света, но не успел: левую руку обожгло холодом, и холод этот докатился до сердца. Оливио показалось, что из него через рану словно жилы выдергивают, и он закричал от этой адской боли. В глазах потемнело, сознание помутилось, он упал на колени.  
Словно сквозь мутную воду, он видел, как к нему подбегает стрелок с палкой, окованной железом, замахивается и метит в голову. Оливио сам не понял, как, но успел увернуться от удара и рубануть баселардом наискось, по ногам «стрелка». В лицо брызнула кровь, «стрелок» сам заорал и отшатнулся. Паладин, из последних сил преодолевая муть и тяжесть, начал читать первую же молитву, что пришла в голову. Немного прояснилось, и он сумел подняться на ноги, развернуться к тому, второму.  
И узнал его.  
Это был не кто иной, как мэтр Дамьен Роспини, которому не далее как месяца три назад Оливио крепко вломил по просьбе одной дамы. За дело вломил, но магик тогда очень обиделся и грозился отомстить. Вот, видимо, и настал час мести.   
– Ах ты ж сволочь… – прошипел Оливио, чувствуя, как в сердце разгорается ярость и волна ее жара смывает оцепенение, идущее от раненой руки.   
Он развернул баселард клинком назад и в резком замахе саданул навершием в челюсть Роспини, и тут же увел руку вниз, норовя полоснуть по горлу или хотя бы попасть острием в плечо. Прием, которому его научил Манзони, отлично сработал: пытаясь уберечься от острой стали, магик прервал заклятие и отшатнулся, а удар в челюсть сбил его сосредоточение.  
Второй между тем успел очухаться, и бросился на паладина, атакуя «Метелью». Магию крови он не применял, может быть потому, что сам не был магом крови. Уже легче. Оливио разбил поток леденящего воздуха со снегом, ударив по нему баселардом. В удар он вложил бурлящую в сердце ярость, и простой клинок оттого сработал не хуже паладинского меча. «Метель» рассыпалась, Оливио, пользуясь замешательством мага, прыгнул к нему, снова выдернул ману (на сей раз ее было немного, видимо, магик не успел еще восстановиться) и отвесил ему в челюсть точно так же, как до того Роспини. От обратного хода клинка этот магик увернуться не сумел и получил длинную резаную рану плеча.   
Зажимая рану, магик отскочил от паладина и, судя по всему, решил, что с него хватит, потому как, хромая на обе ноги, побежал прочь. Но Роспини рявкнул:  
– Куда, трус долбанный!!! Я тебя не отпускал!  
Вонища резко усилилась. Оливио увидел, как от Роспини протянулась быстрая черная дымная змея, впилась в спину убегающего магика, прилипла к раненому плечу и тут же налилась алым. Магик страшно закричал, выгнулся совершенно неестественно и рухнул, словно мешок тряпья. Из его рта, носа и ран вырвались кровавые брызги, поднялись над его телом алым облаком. Черная дымная змея быстро всосала эту кровь и метнулась обратно к Роспини, обвилась вокруг него и лопнула. Снова брызнула во все стороны кровь, Оливио даже почувствовал на лице горячие капли, и его чуть не стошнило.   
Вокруг Роспини закрутился алый вихрь.  
Все это случилось почти мгновенно, и паладин даже толком понять не успел, что, собственно, это было. Ему только и хватило времени, чтоб призвать круг света.  
Белая вспышка на несколько мгновений сбила алый вихрь, но магик был очень силен, и Оливио пришлось призвать круг второй раз. На сей раз вспышка была слабее, да и сам паладин чувствовал, что силы его оставляют. Левая рука совсем онемела, и из нее опять словно тянули жилы.  
Роспини рассмеялся:  
– Что, сучий потрох, думал – меня можно безнаказанно оскорбить? А я еще за этот заказ браться не хотел… Такая удача – и тебе ввалить, и денег заработать. Ты, дрянь красномундирная, до последней минуты меня помнить будешь… жаль, что недолго.  
Оливио уже почти ничего не соображал – так его придавил алый вихрь. Все, на чем он сосредоточился сейчас – как бы не потерять остатки сознания. Эх, если бы при нем был его меч! Ясность разума тогда сохранять было бы намного легче. В прошлый раз, когда Оливио встретился с кровавыми ведьмами, его только физически накрыло, а сознание им помутить не удалось.  
Как сбросить заклятие, подавляющее волю и разум? Он, конечно, знал способы – но они подразумевали, что такое заклятие сотворено классической или фейской магией. Но противостоять магии крови, настоящей, злой и беспощадной, его еще не учили. Особенно если при себе нет меча… Собственно, в этом году как раз и должны были начать их обучать храмовническим умениям, одним из наиболее сложных в паладинском ремесле.   
Неужели он, Оливио, вот так вот по-глупому погибнет в неполных двадцать три года? Погибнет, когда только-только наконец начал снова получать от жизни радость? А главное – позволит победить вот этому вот гаду? Ну уж нет!  
И паладин почувствовал, как из его ярости и гнева рождается какая-то совершенно невероятная для него прежде сила: белая, очищающая, идущая из глубин души. И он освободил ее.  
Бабахнуло так, что стены соседнего ветхого пакгауза не выдержали. Трухлявые брусья треснули, просели, ворота сорвало с петель, и передняя часть пакгауза рухнула с грохотом и треском.  
Алый вихрь исчез, магика сбило с ног, и он треснулся спиной о стену противоположного склада.   
Оливио поднялся на ноги, проморгался, сгоняя остатки наваждения. Ощущал себя опустошенным, но по крайней мере давящая на сознание муть исчезла полностью. Он посмотрел на левую руку, всю залитую кровью, поморщился и резко отломил оперение болта, выдернул его из ладони. Двумя пальцами правой, в которой еще был зажат баселард, полез в карман и вынул платок, намотал на левую. Зубами затянул узел, и только потом, все еще не пряча клинок, пошел к поверженному магику. Тот как раз уже пришел в себя, возил ногами по земле, пытаясь встать. Удар, видимо, ушиб ему позвоночник, потому что движения его были какие-то дерганые, неловкие. Оливио остановился в двух шагах, поднял баселард так, чтоб его острие было направлено магу прямо в лицо:  
– Что ты там нес насчет заказов и моих последних минут?  
Маг сплюнул кровью, сузил глаза:  
– От любопытства кошка сдохла, ублюдок. Тебе так и так конец, даже если меня убьешь.  
– А ты подал мне хорошую идею, – Оливио замахнулся, но магик тут же телепортировался, и баселард воткнулся в деревянный брус стены пакгауза.  
Паладин непристойно выругался, выдернул клинок и сунул его в ножны. Огляделся. Улица по-прежнему была пустынна, но это пока. На грохот развалившегося склада сейчас сюда точно кто-нибудь прибежит, так что пора отсюда уходить.  
Тем более что Оливио чувствовал накатывающую на него дурноту и слабость.  
«Устал. Вымотался, прямо сказать», – подумал он. Отряхнул мундир как мог, утер лицо и быстро пошел прочь.  
Дурнота не проходила, более того – усиливалась. Идти становилось труднее, его начало шатать. Встречные горожане косились на него – кто с любопытством, кто с осуждением. Видимо, он был похож на пьяного. Оливио было плевать, что о нем думают окружающие, хотелось только одного – добраться до казарм, упасть на свою кровать и отлежаться.  
Упал он раньше – сразу за порогом спальни младших паладинов, прямо под ноги Робертино.  
Робертино кинул на лавку пачку медицинских брошюр и два мешка с обувью, которую забрал у сапожника (не дождавшись друга, забрал и его обувь, и поспешил в казармы, подгоняемый невнятным, но каким-то очень неприятным беспокойством), подхватил Оливио и потащил его в свою лекарскую каморку.   
– Что с тобой стряслось? – он уложил его на лавку, зажег светошарик и раскрыл ящик с инструментами.  
Оливио едва нашел силы, чтоб ответить:  
– Маги крови…  
– Что?!  
– Напали, – Оливио вяло махнул раненой рукой. Ему стало еще хуже, теперь помимо дурноты его били попеременно то озноб, то жар. – Помнишь, я одному магику вломил? Так это он… поквитаться захотел…  
Робертино быстро помыл руки, размотал платок на руке друга и присвистнул, увидев рану:  
– Болт от «ублюдка»?  
Оливио только кивнул. Робертино осторожно ввел в рану зонд:  
– Хвала богам, кости, жилы и крупные сосуды целы. Повезло… Но мне не нравится твой вид. Ты какой-то слишком бледный.  
Паладин-лекарь взял другой инструмент – тонкий серебряный стержень с октаэдрическим кристаллом на конце, и приложил ко лбу товарища. Кристалл почти сразу покраснел, и Робертино покачал головой:  
– Да у тебя жар. И сильный…  
Отложив кристалл, он взял еще одну вещь – тоже зонд, но тонкий и костяной, и осторожно ввел в рану. Вынул, внимательно рассмотрел:  
– Вроде чисто. Я уж было подумал, что на болте был яд, но нет. Кость единорога чистая… Но жар… не нравится мне это. Выглядит как заражение крови, но чтобы так быстро… да и рана без всяких признаков.   
Он понюхал рану и скривился, быстро обработал ее, наложил повязку, сунул Оливио под голову маленькую подушку, набитую конским волосом:  
– Вот что, ты тут побудь и никуда не пытайся идти, я сейчас побегу, найду мэтра Ассенцо.   
И Робертино выскочил в коридор, чтобы тут же столкнуться с Манзони. Старший паладин придержал его за плечо могучей хваткой:  
– Куда так рвешься? Минутку удели, мне перцовый пластырь нужен. Что-то поясницу потянул, ноет как зараза.  
– Сеньор Джудо, не до пластыря. Поищите в ящике с синей крышкой сами, мне мэтра Ассенцо найти надо. Оливио, сдается мне, под каким-то заклятием крови.  
Манзони окинул его быстрым взглядом, увидел крайнюю обеспокоенность младшего паладина и развернул его к каморке обратно:  
– Ну, давай показывай.  
Робертино вспомнил, что Манзони до того, как стать придворным паладином, был храмовником и к тому же умел кое-какие сидские штучки, и решил, что хуже не будет, если старший паладин посмотрит, что с Оливио.   
Манзони, едва увидев безвольно лежащего на лавке Оливио, аж в лице переменился. Потянул носом, сморщился:  
– Вот дерьмо… А ну, живо, перевязь сними с него, задери одежду до горла. Штаны и ремень тоже расстегни, чтоб живот был голый.  
Робертино послушался. Оливио, обычно очень нервно относящийся к чужим прикосновениям без его согласия, даже никак не отреагировал, только прерывисто и тяжело дышал, хотя вроде бы был в сознании.   
Пока младший паладин расстегивал на Оливио ремень и снимал перевязь с баселардом, Джудо отстегнул с перевязи свой меч и отложил в сторону, а из кармана извлек маленький ножичек с костяной рукояткой и в таких же ножнах.   
– Так, теперь отойди чуток… – Манзони сам подошел к Оливио и опустился у лавки на колени. Широко раскрытой ладонью провел над его лицом, почти касаясь его. Оливио всхлипнул, вздрогнул и открыл глаза:  
– Сеньор Джудо… я…  
– Молчи, парень. Сейчас попробую тебя вытащить, – Манзони положил ладонь на его грудь, под ямочкой ключиц, и, сильно нажимая, провел вниз, почти до самого лобка. Робертино тут же почувствовал движение сил, разных сил: и мистические силы Матери и Девы, и какая-то странная магия, ему прежде незнакомая, но сильно отдающая фейским духом. Не бестолковая и сумбурная, как у низших фейри, с которыми ему прежде приходилось иметь дело, не светлая мягкая сила тилвит-тегов, какая была у Марионеллы, не манящая темная страсть высших альвов и сидов, а что-то другое, завораживающее, пугающее и могучее, но не злое, вовсе нет.  
Оливио задрожал, стуча зубами. За ладонью Манзони на его коже проступила алая полоса. Старший паладин покачал головой:  
– Плохо дело. Но поправимо. Придется потерпеть, будет охренительно больно, но не помрешь, не будь я Джудо Манзони. А ты, Сальваро, пока намешай ему что-нибудь силы восстановить. И мне заодно, только без спирта. И бутылку пустую найди или там банку. С крышкой.  
Робертино послушно принялся возиться со склянками, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего.  
Манзони вынул из футляра маленький ножик с серебряным клинком, проколол себе безымянный палец. Хорошо так ткнул, кровь выступила сразу и потекла по пальцу к ладони. Паладин коснулся этим пальцем живота Оливио и медленно нарисовал кровью три сидских руны, вписывая одну в другую. Насколько Робертино сумел разглядеть, руны были те же, какие входили в очищающие знаки и знаки призыва. Последовательность и способ начертания тоже имели значение, но вот какое – он уже понять не смог. Да и зачем.  
Кровавый узор начал светиться и становиться серебристым, и Робертино вспомнил, что в мире фейри, как говорят, кровь сидов – серебряная. Красной она становится в мире людей. И тут же он почувствовал, что Завеса, скрывающая мир фейри от мира людей, здесь вдруг стала очень тонкой, как паутинный шелк. Джудо Манзони затеял опасное дело, и Робертино только на то и надеялся, что старший паладин, да еще и бывший храмовник, знает, что делает.  
А Манзони, закончив рисовать кровавый узор, острием ножика сделал неглубокий надрез в два с небольшим дюйма длиною на коже Оливио прямо под этим узором. Младший паладин зашелся в беззвучном крике, затрясся весь мелкой дрожью. Манзони раскрыл ладонь над узором, прижал ее к коже, а затем медленно начал поднимать ее. За ладонью потянулись серебристые ниточки быстро застывающей крови, а потом – черные нити, и в каморке невыносимо завоняло. Манзони подождал, пока серебро сменится черным полностью, а затем резко сжал руку в кулак и рванул. Вот теперь-то Оливио заорал так, словно из него кишки вырвали.   
– Давай банку, живо, – скомандовал Манзони, держа в сжатом кулаке что-то омерзительное, черное и безмерно вонючее. Робертино тут же подставил банку из-под мази от ушибов. Манзони сдавил кулак, комкая черную гадость, и ловко закинул ее в банку, схватил крышку и тут же завинтил:  
– Хорошая банка, с железной крышкой. То, что надо.  
И он поставил банку под лавку, осмотрел свою руку и сунул проколотый палец в рот. Робертино почувствовал, что вся магия ушла, и что Завеса снова прочна, как и раньше. Он посмотрел на Оливио: тот выглядел уже существенно лучше, бледный, конечно, но уже без красных пятен и без испарины. Робертино взял щипцы, тампон и настойку, вытер ему кровь с груди и живота, тремя стежками зашил надрез и закрепил пластырем повязку. Оливио сел, опираясь спиной о стену, и принялся застегивать штаны и заправлять рубашку дрожащими руками:  
– Спасибо вам, сеньор Джудо…   
Старший паладин поднялся на ноги:  
– Ну не мог же я тебя помирать оставить. Ассенцо бы не успел такое мощное проклятие крови снять… То, что ты сюда дополз – уже чудо. Хороший у тебя оберег, Оливио, – и он кончиком пальца коснулся золотого колечка-сережки в правом ухе своего ученика. – Материна ведь серьга?  
Оливио кивнул. Манзони привесил меч на перевязь:  
– Материнская любовь – самая сильная защитная магия, какую я только встречал… Так, Сальваро, где там наши зелья?  
Робертино протянул ему стакан с мутной смесью разных настоек, и такой же – Оливио. Манзони понюхал с отвращением и выпил залпом. Оливио проглотил свою дозу даже не поморщившись. Робертино достал из кармана коробочку с дымными палочками и молча предложил паладинам. Те взяли, и все трое дружно запыхали дымком.   
После двух затяжек паладин Манзони сказал:  
– Вижу, любопытство вас прямо пожирает.   
Оба младших паладина молча кивнули. Они, конечно, знали, что Джудо Манзони – паладин особенный. Сид на четверть, он имел послабление в обете целомудрия, дозволенное именно по причине его сидской крови. Ему разрешалось вступать в близость с женщинами (потому что для него это было жизненной необходимостью и давало особенную защиту от любой магии, в том числе и фейской, и кровавой), но зато в остальном его обеты были куда жестче, чем даже у храмовников. Манзони, к примеру, вообще не пил никакого алкоголя, даже пива, не играл на деньги, трижды в неделю проводил по ночам молитвенные бдения с покаяниями и дважды в неделю ходил на исповедь, и еще что-то по мелочи. А еще он был посвященным Матери, а не Девы – редкий случай для паладина.   
– Мой дед, да упокоят боги его душу, кузнецом в Ингарии был, – Джудо пыхнул дымком. – Угораздило его влюбиться в сиду, причем по-настоящему. Без всякого с ее стороны колдовства. Так бывает. Вот он за ней и ушел в мир фейри, и десять лет под холмами прожил, ковал для сидов клинки из серебра и бронзы. Но потом тоска по родной земле его умаяла, и он удрал, прихватив с собой дочку, которую ему та сида родила. Но сами знаете – кто в мире фейри пожил, ел там и пил – тот в мире людей уже не жилец. Еле дед дотянул до матушкина совершеннолетия. А ей пришлось стать инквизиторкой, потому как матушка моя – наполовину кровавая сида.   
Паладины переглянулись. О такой подробности относительно Манзони они не то что не знали – даже не догадывались. Хотя, конечно, если бы дали себе труд поразмыслить на тему, почему вдруг четверть-сид сделался в свое время не просто паладином, а храмовником, и почему у него такие обеты особенные, и почему он посвящен Матери, а не Деве, как обычные паладины, то, может, и додумались бы. Кровавые сиды в мире фейри стояли особняком. Их там побаивались не то что низшие фейри, но даже сиды из других кланов. Магия крови – единственный вид магии людей, который может причинять вред фейри, да еще вот мистические способности паладинов и инквизиторов. А кровавые сиды – единственные, кто этой магией может заниматься сам. И занимается. Темными фейри они не считаются, а насчет того, стоит или нет отнести их к благим фейри, фейриведы спорят уже не одно столетие. Что можно сказать совершенно точно, так это то, что кровавые сиды не причиняют людям вреда, если только сами люди не пытаются как-то их подчинить, обидеть или унизить. А еще кровавые сиды не меньше других высших фейри любят плотские утехи с людьми, это дает им особую силу и возможность надолго задерживаться в мире людей, который им больше по нраву, чем их родина под холмами. Их очень мало, и считается большой удачей встретиться с кровавым сидом и провести с ним (или с ней) ночь... но большим несчастьем – влюбиться. А детей от таких связей церковники обычно стараются выявлять и за ними приглядывать, определяя их либо в монастыри, либо в паладины, либо в Инквизицию – не только для того, чтоб они были под присмотром, но и ради их особенных способностей.  
– Обеты у нее были вроде моих, и сначала все было ничего, но то ли она что-то нарушила, то ли просто зов крови ее матери был сильнее... Почувствовала, что не сможет жить среди людей. Сначала она попыталась удержаться здесь, забеременев. Но все равно, когда я родился, она помаялась-помаялась да и ушла в мир фейри. Сначала не насовсем, часто приходила, заботилась обо мне, учила многому, оберег особенный дала, – Джудо коснулся груди. Младшие паладины, которым доводилось видеть его на тренировочном плацу раздетым до пояса, знали, что в том месте у него на коже нанесен замысловатый узор, складывающийся в изображение то ли бабочки, то ли цветка. Думали, просто какая-то клановая татуировка, как принято в провинции Ингарии, откуда он родом, а оказывается – сидский защитный знак.  
Манзони сбил пепел с палочки в мусорное ведро и продолжил:  
– А потом и насовсем, когда я подрос и она убедилась, что я все-таки больше человек, чем сид. Мне тогда четырнадцать было, и я при храме рос. Ну а когда мне шестнадцать стукнуло, мои воспитатели и разъяснили, что с моим наследием мне только в паладины и остается. Для обычного мага способностей нет, не магией же крови заниматься. То есть, конечно, вот это вот, что я только что проделал, и есть сидская магия крови, но мне от Инквизиции на это разрешение выдано. Со своей – можно. А с чужой – в случае совсем уж крайней надобности тоже дозволено. Вот и пользуюсь помаленьку, когда для дела надо, и для снятия кровавых проклятий тоже, – Манзони снова пыхнул дымком. – Такие дела. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что трепаться обо всем этом все равно не следует?  
– Не идиоты, понимаем, – Робертино вздохнул. – Сеньор Джудо, а что теперь-то? Нельзя же все это так оставить.  
– Само собой, нельзя, – кивнул старший паладин и слегка призадумался.  
Оливио пощупал через рубашку свеженькую повязку и сказал:  
– Делать-то что-то надо, и срочно. А то еще сбежит эта сволочь… Может, в Инквизицию сообщим?  
– Вот еще, сами справимся, – поморщился Манзони. – Дело ведь чести мундира касается, причем тут Инквизиция? Значит, так. Сидите здесь, а я сейчас пойду Кавалли найду. Где-то он тут шлялся... Потом Оливио нам все расскажет в подробностях, и мы и решим, что делать дальше будем.   
– А Кавалли зачем? – полюбопытствовал Робертино.  
Манзони погасил дымную палочку и остаток положил на стол:  
– А затем, что он сейчас свободен, а для нашего дела два паладина с Правом Наказания нужны.  
И ушел.  
Робертино молча снял с полочки бутылку с кальвадосом, замаскированную под скипидарную растирку (чтобы дураки вроде Джулио и Карло не соблазнились отхлебнуть), налил в свой стакан, подумал и налил Оливио тоже.  
– Выпей. Вреда, я думаю, не будет, – протянул товарищу стакан.   
Оливио с благодарностью взял кальвадос и отхлебнул. Сморщился, чихнул:  
– Кестальская граппа лучше.  
– Это точно, – согласился Робертино. – Я из дома вообще-то пару бутылок прихватил, но не успел сюда перенести. Да и замаскировать их еще надо будет. Ну и денек...  
– И он еще не кончился, – Оливио допил кальвадос и поставил стакан на стол. – Если Джудо заговорил о Праве Наказания, то, думаю, они с Кавалли пойдут ловить этого гада Роспини. Они-то имеют полное право его шлепнуть на месте без всякого объяснения перед городской стражей, коллегией магов и Инквизицией. И я пойду с ними, упрошу как угодно, но пойду. Знаешь, когда этот выродок на меня проклятие наложил, я себя почувствовал точно как после изнасилования. Только не сразу, сразу-то я еще в ярости был и чуть его не убил.  
– Если бы ты его там и убил, тебе бы ничего за это не было, – сказал Робертино, размотав на его руке повязку, уже пропитавшуюся кровью. – Магия крови, нападение на паладина... А насчет пойти – ты чего. После такого тебе обязательно отлежаться надо.  
– Ну уж нет, – Оливио хлопнул левой рукой по скамейке и вскрикнул от боли. – Меня шлепнуть попытались, а я отлеживаться буду?   
Робертино вздохнул, достал из поясного кармашка ключик, отпер один из стенных ящиков и вынул оттуда стеклянную банку с красной жестяной крышкой и ярко-желтой наклейкой с тремя рунами. Сказал:  
– Тогда для начала штаны переодень.  
Приятель возмущенно открыл рот – поинтересоваться, что за намеки, но тут же и вспомнил, что во время драки у него порвались штаны. Покраснел:  
– Э-э… точно. Я и забыл.  
Паладин-лекарь скрутил крышку и маленькой фарфоровой лопаточкой зачерпнул полупрозрачную легкую мазь:  
– Сейчас я тебе одну мазь на рану положу… обезболивает и заживляет. Только учти – в ней экстракт белой сон-травы и магия. От травы будет ощущение, будто рука озябла, а магия – ну, постарайся помнить об этом и без крайней надобности на себя не призывать очищение или круг света хотя бы до ночи. А то если заклятие с мази исчезнет, то травка тебя быстро вырубит, да и сны от нее будут, хм… очень своеобразные. А на ночь уже найдем мэтра Ассенцо или еще кого из магов, чтоб обезболить и заживить.   
Оливио кивнул, чувствуя, как холодок охватывает ладонь, гася боль. Почувствовал и магию.  
Закончив с мазью, Робертино наложил новую повязку, спрятал мазь и задумчиво сказал:  
– Знаешь, вот мне непонятно. То ли этот Роспини такой дурак, что так рисковал, то ли есть еще какая-то причина, и серьезная, чтоб он в такое ввязался. Вроде бы сильный маг, богатый… зачем ему было связываться с магией крови?  
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Почем знать, может, он богатство себе на этом и сколотил. Я когда первый раз с ним дело имел, душок почуял, но как-то тогда не придал значения. Думаю, очень многие магики потихоньку таким балуются. Против меня он тогда ничего такого не применял, вот я и забыл об этом. А зря. Наверное, надо было тогда Манзони об этом сказать, он бы храмовникам передал или Инквизиции, и за Роспини бы тут же наблюдение установили. Ну что уж теперь…  
Тут в каморку вошли Манзони и Кавалли, и в ней сразу же стало тесно. Робертино пересел на лавку к Оливио, Кавалли сел на его табуретку, а длинный Манзони – на откидной стол. Цепи, которыми стол крепился к стене, жалобно скрипнули, доски прогнулись, но выдержали.  
– Я Андреа вкратце сказал уже, – начал наставник Оливио, снова разжигая дымную палочку. – Ну а теперь ты подробно давай.   
И Оливио рассказал. Причем начал с истории о деликатном поручении Магдалины Ванцетти, не упоминая, конечно, ее имени и особых подробностей, сказал только, что некая дама попросила его разобраться с магом-шантажистом.  
– В одиночку справился, – усмехнулся Кавалли. – И глаза магу отвести сумел. Молодец. Конечно, думаю, тебе тогда повезло его врасплох захватить, но все равно молодец.  
Манзони протянул задумчиво:  
– Значит, магик этот после того, как ты ему навалял, затаил на тебя злобу… и что, целых три месяца ждал, чтоб поквитаться, да еще и решил для этого магию крови использовать? Странно как-то. И глупо. Куда проще было бы взять пару-тройку товарищей по ремеслу, подловить тебя в городе да и попытаться ввалить. Ну или бандитов каких нанять, если самому рисковать неохота. Обычное дело.  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Ну, я примерно такого и ждал. Месяц ждал, второй… в город сам не выходил, только в компании. Но ничего не было, даже намеков никаких. Ну я и подумал, что этот Роспини решил больше не связываться. Потом мы с Робертино в отпуск уехали, и я совсем про это забыл. Ну а сегодня мы пошли в город, я в кофейню зашел, сидел там около часа, потом вышел погулять… и задумался, забрел в портовый район, туда, где сплошные пакгаузы, и тут-то Роспини с каким-то еще магиком и объявились.  
– Выходит, он все это время ждал, пока ты один окажешься? – спросил Кавалли.   
Оливио покачал головой:  
– Сомневаюсь. Ну как-то это странно. Он же должен был следить за мной, чтобы такой момент поймать. Уж такую слежку я бы почувствовал. Нет, если он меня и вычислил, то только сегодня, потому что у меня, как мы приехали, так весь день какое-то чувство было, словно забыл что-то. Такое легкое беспокойство на краю сознания.   
Он пыхнул остатком палочки и подробно описал драку с магами. Когда закончил, Кавалли и Манзони переглянулись, а Робертино посмотрел на него с большим уважением.  
– Однако, – протянул Кавалли. – Ты, выходит, в одиночку, без меча победил двух магов… конечно, одного прикончил его подельник, чтобы на тебя заклятие наложить, но ты же и мага крови почти уделал, чуть-чуть промедлил с ударом.  
Оливио вяло махнул рукой:  
– Так и что с того, сам чуть не подох ведь.   
– Э-э, парень, ты не скромничай, – усмехнулся Манзони. – Ты вломил магу крови. А проклятие – то уже другое. Был бы ты полностью обученным паладином да при мече, то и проклятие бы на тебя не подействовало. А знаешь, почему тебе даже без меча и должного обучения мага крови побороть удалось?  
Кавалли хмыкнул, хитровато прищурившись, а Робертино и Оливио уставились на Манзони:  
– Почему?  
– А потому, что ты – яростный паладин. Вот то, что ты только что описал – это же преобразование ярости в чистую силу. Мало кто к этому способен, но тебе повезло таким оказаться. Так что теперь учить тебя будем с учетом этой твоей способности.   
Оливио взялся рукой за лоб и опустил голову:  
– О, боги… вот так живешь – и знать не знаешь, что ты кто-то вроде Яростного Сильвио-Бастарда… Дров бы теперь не наломать, как он.  
Легендарный Сильвио-Бастард прославился именно своей яростью, имевшей поистине ужасающие проявления. Впрочем, во времена Мятежа Дельпонте это пришлось очень кстати, но Сильвио из-за этого в итоге и сгинул, наворотив перед смертью много всего.  
– Сильвио никто толком не учил этим пользоваться, в то время всем не до того было, – сказал Манзони. – Так что ты-то не переживай, тебя-то мы научим всему, что требуется. И кстати, храмовником стать не хочешь? У тебя все задатки для этого имеются.   
Это он предложил очень серьезным тоном, и Оливио поднял голову, посмотрел на него. Потом медленно сказал:  
– Еще ведь обучение не закончено… но я подумаю.  
Манзони кивнул, полез под лавку и достал банку с черной гадостью. Гадость шевелилась и одним своим видом вызывала тошноту. Он, кривясь, покрутил ее в руках, рассматривая, и сунул в карман:  
– За такое на месте бы убивать…   
Оливио очень серьезно сказал:  
– Я бы у него сначала кое-что выяснил. Как он меня нашел и почему. Он что-то про какой-то заказ нес.   
Кавалли встал, извлек из-за пояса берет, надел:  
– А это мы у него тоже спросим. Ну, вперед, пока еще день не кончился. Сначала в порт, осмотрим эти склады и тело второго мага. Если оно еще там, конечно, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь…  
Манзони добавил:  
– Да и с того места легче будет выяснить, куда же Роспини удрал. Так что, парни, дуйте за мечами, и пойдем. Сальваро, прихвати с собой свой лекарский чемоданчик, пригодится.  
Робертино вынул из-под тумбы чемоданчик и раскрыл, проверяя, все ли там есть, что может понадобиться, а Оливио пошел в спальню – за мечами и штаны порванные переодеть.

Они вышли на задний двор и пошли к каретному павильону. Кавалли стукнул в окошко старшего каретника:  
– Эй, кто там есть?  
Окошко опустилось и в него высунулся бородатый мужик простецкого вида:  
– А, сеньоры паладины? И по какой же надобности?  
Кавалли показал ему оборотную сторону своего старшепаладинского медальона:  
– Карета без гербов и кучер для особых дел. Луиджи, Базиль или Пьетро, кто там сейчас свободен. И скажите им, чтоб оборудование захватили. Разрешение у них действительно еще, насколько я помню.  
– Сей момент, сеньоры, – окошко закрылось, зато открылась дверь, каретник быстро заковылял в глубину каретного павильона, дребезжащим голосом призывая «лентяя Луиджи».  
Вернулся он через две минуты:  
– Сеньоры, готово. Луиджи сейчас карету к калитке у двух платанов подаст.  
– Благодарю, Пьяччи. Запишите Луиджи двойной оклад за сегодня, как обычно по нашим делам, – сказал Кавалли и направился к указанной калитке. Манзони и младшие паладины пошли за ним.  
Карета уже стояла у калитки, когда они подошли. Простая, довольно вместительная, без всяких изысков. На козлах сидел крепкий малый в неприметной одежке, который, увидев Кавалли и Манзони, обрадовался:  
– А-а, сеньоры Манзони и Кавалли! Стал быть, опять по делу государеву?  
– А как же, – усмехнулся Манзони.   
Луиджи стукнул пяткой по ящику под козлами:  
– Все, что потребоваться может, я захватил, как вы и велели, и адамант тоже. Разрешение-то с прошлого раза у меня еще действует. Я тогда мешок сразу вашему тессорию понес, он проверил да печати наложил, нетронуты до сих пор.  
– Молодец, – похвалил его Кавалли.  
– Так что, мне на сегодня двойное жалованье будет? – кучер сдвинул шляпу на затылок.  
– Само собой, Луиджи. И еще сверху – за то, чтоб помалкивал, – Манзони показал ему монету в пять реалов.   
Луиджи расплылся в улыбке:  
– Сеньор Манзони, обижаете. Бывало ли такое, чтоб я языком ляпал? Ну, садитесь. Куда едем?  
– В порт, к пакгаузам, – Кавалли легко запрыгнул в карету, за ним туда упаковались остальные.   
Луиджи щелкнул вожжами, и карета мягко покатила по мостовой.

Речной порт Фартальезы лежал в излучине реки, где два острова и сама излучина образовывали очень удобную гавань. Работа кипела тут с раннего утра до самой поздней ночи, а с середины лета до середины осени – так и круглые сутки. Река Фьюмебьянко пересекала почти всё объединенное королевство. Начинаясь в Орсинье, в горах Монтесерпенти на севере, она стекала на Большую Равнину, где вбирала в себя множество притоков. Петляя между холмами, делила Большую Равнину на Дельпонте, Понтевеккьо, Анкону и Срединную Фарталью, на юге огибала широкой дугой горную Кесталью, вбирая в себя стекающую с Монтесальвари бурную Рио-Рокас, и впадала в Лазурное море, разделяя южное побережье на Плайясоль и Кьянталусу. Почти на всем протяжении, от Орсиньи и до устья, река была судоходной, как и ее основные притоки – западные Сальма и Рио-Ньеблас и восточные Танар и Бренто. Это в свое время очень поспособствовало объединению королевства вокруг Фартальезы, поскольку все эти крупные притоки впадали в Фьюмебьянко чуть выше столицы, и все товары, идущие по рекам что вверх, что вниз, проходили через порт Фартальезы. Лес, камень и смола с поташем из Орсиньи, зерно, фрукты и овощи из Дельпонте, ткани, мясо и вино из Сальмы, сыры, керамика и кожи Ингарии, кестальские драгоценные камни, металл, стекло, сукно и ковры, плайясольские дары моря, вина и сахар, кьянталусский фарфор и фаянс, и множество других товаров из всех провинций – всё текло через фартальезскую таможню, чтобы дальше разъехаться по всей стране и за ее пределы. Неудивительно, что на этих потоках кормились не только купцы и чиновники, но вообще все, кто как-то сумел к ним присосаться, в том числе и всяческая преступная сволочь, как крупная, так и мелкая. Потому-то портовый район считался самым неблагополучным, а здешняя городская стража – самой ленивой и продажной.   
Кучер на портовой набережной перед кварталом с пакгаузами остановился, стукнул в переднее окошко. Кавалли опустил стекло.  
– Сеньоры, теперь-то куда?  
Оливио высунулся и внимательно посмотрел на три улочки, выходящие из квартала со складами, потом сказал:  
– Вроде в среднюю.  
Карета тронулась и повернула в узкий проход между совершенно одинаковыми складами.  
Оливио присмотрелся к пакгаузам и удовлетворенно сказал:  
– Точно, эта улица. А вся заваруха случилась чуть дальше, я довольно много успел пройти от набережной.  
Кучер неспешно покатил по улице, а паладины в окошки рассматривали унылые ряды довольно ветхих пакгаузов.  
– Сеньоры, там впереди возня какая-то, – постучал в переднее окошко кучер. – Склад разобранный, три подводы и людишек с дюжину. По-моему, местная шушера и парочка стражников.  
– Нам туда и надо. Давай поближе, – велел Манзони.  
Карета остановилась недалеко от того самого пакгауза, который ненароком развалил Оливио, когда высвободил свою ярость. Правда, теперь тут от самого пакгауза почти ничего не осталось, кроме фундамента. У места, где когда-то был вход в склад, суетился и громко призывал одновременно богов и демонов пузатый мужичок в коричневом кафтане и мягкой купецкой шляпе. Два скучающих городских стражника топтались неподалеку, старательно изображая присутствие закона. Несколько подозрительных личностей очень разбойного вида лихо закидывали на подводы все подряд – и мешки, и ящики, и обломки деревянных брусьев, из которых был сложен пакгауз, несколько крепких молодцов в рабочих рубахах пытались им помешать, и дело грозило вот-вот перейти в мордобой. Стражники на все это смотрели равнодушно и никак не вмешивались.  
Паладины вышли из кареты, Оливио указал за подводы:  
– Второй маг упал там, а Роспини отбросило к тому пакгаузу, – он махнул рукой.   
Кавалли кивнул, подошел к противоположному складу, за ним двинулись остальные. Купчик, грузчики и стражники их не замечали, и не удивительно – все четверо сейчас, не сговариваясь, прибегли к паладинскому умению быть незаметными. Отводить глаза, если угодно.  
Оливио показал щербину в деревянной стене:  
– Вот тут он валялся, я как раз баселард занес, чтоб его прикончить, как он телепортировался, – паладин оглянулся, посмотрел под ноги. На булыжной мостовой еще виднелись капли его крови, и он невольно вздрогнул.   
Робертино достал свою наваху, раскрыл и сунул в щербину, присвистнул:  
– Ого, да ты был в лютой ярости, на семь дюймов клинок в дерево вогнал…  
Манзони подошел к стене, достал баночку с черной дрянью и встряхнул. Гадость зашевелилась, и при виде этого Оливио почувствовал дурноту. Джудо поставил банку на землю у стены склада, своим серебряным ножиком опять проколол себе палец, на сей раз совсем чуточку, и на железной крышке нарисовал круг. Сунул проколотый палец в рот:  
– Ну, сейчас посмотрим, где там этот малефикар… ага. Ну конечно, еще бы связи не было, след-то свежий.  
Он вынул палец изо рта, и, как заметил Робертино, на нем уже не было никаких следов недавнего прокола и уж тем более недавнего пореза. Правду говорят, что на сидских потомках вплоть до пятого колена все заживает очень быстро. Робертино перевел взгляд на банку. Кровавый круг на крышке налился серебром, но неравномерно, выглядело так, словно маленькая капелька ртути каталась туда-сюда по кровавому кругу.  
– Сейчас мы тебя найдем… – бормотал Манзони, присев на корточки возле банки и внимательно наблюдая за беготней серебристой капельки. Обернулся, махнул спутникам:  
– Вы там давайте, делом займитесь, мне несколько минут нужно.  
Кавалли кивнул и пошел в ту сторону, где должен был быть труп второго мага.   
Однако ничего там не было, только старательно засыпанное пылью небольшое пятно крови на мостовой. Оливио огляделся:  
– Да тут он шлепнулся… ну точно. Даже кровью еще пахнет.   
Он потер ногой по пыли и ругнулся:  
– Вот гадство. Кто-то тут подсуетился…  
Паладины переглянулись, Кавалли покрутил ус и сказал:  
– Для этого поганого местечка неудивительно. Я, собственно, другого и не ожидал. Сейчас узнаем, кто, куда да зачем труп подевал. Вы помалкивайте и смотрите посуровее, а я с местными побеседую. Тем более, я гляжу, если мы не вмешаемся, то сейчас будет драка.  
Сопровождаемый Оливио и Робертино, Кавалли вразвалочку подошел к скоплению публики и громко спросил:  
– Что за шум, любезные?  
Шум тут же стих, и все участники намечающейся разборки, как один, обернулись к паладинам. Стражники, завидев их, очень быстро переместились за спины грузчиков и постарались сделаться как можно незаметнее.  
Купчик первым заговорил:  
– Сеньоры паладины!!! Хочу заявить про зловредную магию!!!  
Кавалли выгнул бровь:  
– Как любопытно. И в чем же, по-вашему, проявилась зловредная магия? Если это, конечно, была магия.  
Пузатый всплеснул руками, показывая одновременно на подводы и на остатки склада:  
– Магия, шмагия, алхимия... Черти не разберут... Арендовал я тут склад, на год вперед заплатил, между прочим!!! Аж триста реалов отвалил. Товаром заполнил, а как же. И не прошло и недели, как какие-то треклятые магики-шмагики взрывают мой склад к чертям, а эти вот шакалы уже тут как тут, и все добро повынесли!  
Самый здоровенный из грузчиков с подводами возмутился:  
– Сам же, сучий сын, склад взорвал, чтоб неустойку слупить и товар под это дело мимо таможни двинуть, и еще жалуется!!!  
Кавалли жестом велел купчику помолчать и спросил у грузчика:  
– А ты, любезный, кто такой?  
– Как – кто? Пожарник я здешний, – осклабился здоровяк, и пять его товарищей, стоящих у подвод, заполненных ящиками и обломками досок и брусьев, заржали. Робертино и Оливио зыркнули на них очень мрачными взглядами, используя, опять же, немного внушения. Веселье притихло.  
– Пожарник!!! Шмуярник!!! Ворюга ты и сучий вылупок, – плюнул купчик. – Сеньоры паладины, этот вот кусок дерьма собачьего тут, на складах, вроде как начальником пожарной охраны числится. Охрана, как же. А на деле только и ждут, как где чего завалится или полыхнет, чтоб честных купцов ограбить дочиста. Сами, небось, и поджигают. Или взрывают.  
– А ты докажи, – ухмыльнулся «пожарник».  
– А мне доказывать не надо, вон мои ящики на твоих телегах!!! – подпрыгнул купчик.   
«Пожарник» невозмутимо скрестил руки на груди:  
– Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, если б не я, у тебя б весь товар поперли. А так мы его сейчас на хранение отправим, хе-хе.  
– А с чего вы взяли, почтенный, что это была магия? – вернулся к первоначальному вопросу Кавалли.   
– Ну а что еще? Был бы порох или там гномий огнепорошок – так загорелось бы и воняло. А тут только развалилось все нахрен, – купчик чуть-чуть успокоился и с надеждой посмотрел на паладина. – Магия преступная – это же по вашей части, а, сеньор паладин?  
– По нашей, но мы тут по другому вопросу, почтенный, – Кавалли перевел взгляд на «пожарника». – А насчет преступной магии – подавайте заявление в канцелярию паладинского корпуса, будет расследование.   
Купчик совсем скис, зато главарь грузчиков-пожарников приободрился:  
– Во-во. Чем тут орать да небо коптить проклятиями, лучше б пошел заявлять. А мы пока товарец повынесем, чтоб его лихие людишки совсем не попятили. А если нам вперед оплатишь, так мы и попяченное перехватить успеем.   
Пузатый купчик возвел руки к небу:  
– О боги, за что мне такая кара!!! – повернулся к «пожарнику». – Ты, бесстыжий вымогатель, плод любви собаки и обезьяны!!! Сколько реалов ты с меня содрать хочешь? Учти, больше полста не дам!!!  
– Ага, как же. Я тут в твои ящики позырил, – скривился «пожарник». – Выложишь все сто, толстопуз!  
– Засранец!!! Жадный засранец!!! – опять взорвался купчик, но полез в объемистый карман, вынул из него засаленную книжицу в кожаном переплете, свинцовый карандаш и чернильную печать в круглой медной коробочке. Накарябал на страничке поручительство, развинтил коробочку, ляпнул печать на бумажку, вырвал листок и сунул «пожарнику».  
– Держи, живодер, и подавись!!! Двадцатки хватит с тебя. Найдешь остальные ящики – еще полсотни дам.  
«Пожарник» внимательно перечитал бумажку, аккуратно сложил ее и спрятал в поясной кармашек. Купчик, ругаясь, пошел прочь, за ним поплелись трое его людей. Стражники переместились за подводы еще дальше, но не ушли. Может быть, из любопытства, а может, в расчете на деньги.  
Кавалли обратился к «пожарнику»:  
– Меня, вообще-то, не склад интересует. А труп.  
«Пожарник» замер, стражники за подводами напряглись.  
– Какой еще труп, не видел никакого трупа, ничего не знаю, сеньор паладин, – быстро сказал «пожарник».  
Старший паладин окинул его внимательным, цепким взглядом, поймал глаза и уже не отпустил. «Пожарник» попытался отвернуться, но не вышло.  
– Чуть больше часа назад тут случилась небольшая заварушка, – тихо, но очень внятно заговорил Кавалли. – Два мага напали на одного паладина. И применили запретную магию. После чего здесь остался труп одного из магов. Как раз вот тут, неподалеку должен был валяться. И я бы очень желал знать, куда он делся.  
«Пожарник» замялся. По нему было видно, что задарма делиться сведениями ему ох как не хочется, но дело о запретной магии – это не шутки, можно так вляпаться, что потом не отмоешься. А тут еще Кавалли негромко добавил:  
– Учти, мы просто спрашиваем. А вот когда этим делом заинтересуется Инквизиция, сам понимаешь, легко отделаться уже не выйдет. Инквизиция спрашивает куда обстоятельнее, чем мы.  
Стражники попытались уйти, но позади них возник Манзони и придержал их за плечи, что-то зашептал им, отчего лица стражников сначала вытянулись, а потом сделались заинтересованными. Закончив шептать, Манзони турнул стражников, и те быстро ушли прочь.  
– Ну чего сразу Инквизицией пугать, – нервно вздрогнул «пожарник». – Мы вообще не при делах, кто что тут магичил и кого пришил.   
– Это ты Инквизиции будешь рассказывать, что ты не при делах, – усмехнулся Кавалли. – Меня интересует только труп и куда он делся. И если я этого не узнаю сейчас, то вернусь сюда через часок уже с инквизиторками.  
– Ладно, ладно, – «пожарник» вполне очевидно испугался. – Такое дело… сидели мы в своей каланче, тут, неподалеку, на соседней улице. Люпо наверху торчал… Как бабахнуло, мы все услыхали. А тут Люпо кричит – мол, на второй улице склад завалился и чем-то белым шарахнуло. Мы туда, то бишь сюда, а тут такой расклад: половины пакгауза нету, все вокруг обломками забросано, а неподалеку жмур валяется, выглядит, словно его кто в механической маслобойке покрутил, все суставы вывернуты, на плече и ногах раны резаные…. И что охренеть как жутко – кровищи-то совсем чуток, теплый жмур еще, а его как будто выжал кто, из ран уже ни капельки не текло. Сразу видать – магия нехорошая какая-то. Я Люпо за стражей послал, а пока он бегал, мы жмура быстро в мешок, кровищу на булыгах пылью засыпали…  
– Труп где? – повторил свой вопрос Кавалли.  
«Пожарник» скривился:  
– Да тут… мы думали его ночью в реке притопить. Чтоб по этому делу Инквизиция не набежала.  
– Я тебя утешу, – усмехнулся Манзони за его спиной, и «пожарник» вздрогнул, попытавшись повернуться на голос, но не смог, будучи не в силах оторвать взгляд от Кавалли. – Инквизиция по этому делу набежит по-любому. Вопрос лишь в том – когда именно. Так что в твоих интересах ей самому заявить. Мол, труп стремный нашел, припрятал, чтоб народ не пугался, да и к вам побежал. Так что давай, показывай нам труп. Мы посмотрим, что нам надо, а потом беги и заявляй в Инквизицию. Где-то так после вечерни. Если спросят – мол, чего тянул, можешь смело сказать – мы велели, потому как дело нас касается. А тебя, может, еще наградят за бдительность. А утопишь – так тебя самого в подозреваемые запишут по этому делу.  
Кавалли наконец отпустил взгляд, и «пожарник» с облегчением отвернулся, махнул своим подручным:  
– Доставайте жмура.  
С одной из подвод скинули доски, раздвинули ящики и извлекли длинный сверток мешковины. «Пожарники» с очевидным страхом осторожно спустили сверток на землю и быстро отскочили. Манзони подошел, втянул носом воздух и скривился:  
– Ну и смрад…  
«Пожарники» недоуменно переглянулись – труп был свежий, и никакого особого запаха они не слышали, но как раз паладины прекрасно поняли, в чем дело. Они-то все отлично чуяли. Мертвотный запах магии крови ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
Кавалли тоже подошел к трупу, вынул свой баселард и развернул мешковину. Манзони присвистнул:  
– Эк его приложило. Сальваро, а ну глянь, это по твоей медицинской части.  
Младший паладин подошел, Оливио двинулся за ним, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Робертино же был невозмутим – в университетской прозекторской он уже перевидал множество самых разнообразных трупов, и потому вид мертвого тела никак не вывел его из равновесия. Он присел на корточки возле мертвеца и внимательно осмотрел, не прикасаясь. Сказал:  
– Ну, от таких ран никто бы на месте не умер, да вы и сами знаете. Крови же, наоборот, из них должно было бы натечь порядочно. Вот эти два пореза, на ногах, неглубокие, только кожа рассечена. Зато плечо распорото чуть ли не до кости, а между тем рукав даже не весь кровью пропитался. Мэтр Паолини провел как-то при нас вскрытие жертвы вампира – выглядело очень похоже... Вот только у того лицо было в порядке... ну, по крайней мере оно у него было.  
Оливио бросил взгляд на лицо трупа, превратившееся в совершенно ужасающее месиво полностью обескровленной плоти, похожей на какое-то желе, зажал рот рукой и отвернулся, еле справившись с приступом тошноты.  
Манзони наклонился, медленно провел ладонью вдоль тела, едва заметно морщась. Потом выпрямился, стряхнул руку, надел перчатку:  
– На нем лежала печать подчинения. Причем, похоже, добровольная. Потому-то малефикар так легко всю его кровь и взял. Андреа, а ну глянь ты, может, чего еще увидишь.  
Кивнув, Кавалли внимательно осмотрел тело, поддел острием баселарда ворот камзола. Отлетели пуговицы, и стала видна тонкая серебряная цепочка. Кавалли, подцепив ее баселардом, вынул из-за ворота медальон. Обычный мажеский медальон, с пентаграммой и надписью по ободку. Такой носили все, кто заканчивал королевские мажеские академии или получал лицензию на практику. В надписи указывалась конкретная академия, год окончания и специализация магика. У тех, кто учился частным образом, в круговой надписи вместо академии значились имя учителя и год получения лицензии на практику. На обороте обычно выбивалось имя владельца. Вот только на этом медальоне что-либо прочитать уже казалось невозможным: темная сила, убившая мага и исковеркавшая его лицо, подействовала и на медальон, был он какой-то словно оплавленный... Но старшему паладину Кавалли это не помешало. Подняв медальон повыше, он зачерпнул немножко маны и с указательного пальца выпустил ее на оборот. Серебро засветилось, и размазанные буквы сложились в четкую надпись.  
– Как эти маги бывают самонадеянны… Морис Вальме. Джудо, помнишь его?  
Манзони вздохнул:  
– Допрыгался, значит. А ведь трижды попадался, чудом из воды сухим выходил.  
Кавалли уронил медальон на грудь трупа, выпрямился и спрятал баселард в ножны. Сказал главарю «пожарников»:  
– Заворачивайте. После вечерни чтоб немедля заявили в Инквизицию. На нас сошлетесь – скажете, мол, старшие паладины Манзони и Кавалли так велели.  
И он пошел к карете. Манзони подкинул на ладони монету в три реала и ловко швырнул ее главарю «пожарников» прямо в карман:  
– Пива выпейте за упокой души этого Мориса. Ему на том свете любое доброе слово пригодится.  
– Сделаем, сеньор паладин, – «пожарник» хлопнул по карману. – Только и вы ж Инквизиции скажите, что мы тут не при делах. Мы только жмура нашли, а остальное нас не касается.  
– Не бзди, пожарник, – усмехнулся старший паладин. – Труп заверни и припрячь до вечера. Только аккуратнее, с ним еще дознавателю работать. Со стражей, я так полагаю, сам договоришься?  
«Пожарник» скривился, только сейчас заметив отсутствие стражников, но кивнул. Впрочем, делиться бы ему все равно пришлось – тем, что от купчика получил. Так в порту было заведено.  
Манзони пошел к карете. Младшие паладины направились за ним, и вскоре карета покатила на выход из квартала складов. Луиджи спросил:  
– Что, сеньоры, никак опять какие малефикары?  
– Вроде того, Луиджи, – сказал Кавалли. – Джудо, что там тебе твоя магия рассказала? Куда нам теперь?  
– В квартал магиков, улица Пяти Огней, – Манзони откинулся на спинку жесткого каретного сиденья и поморщился, схватился рукой за поясницу.   
Оливио удивился:  
– Улица Пяти Огней? Так ведь это его адрес. Живет он там, этот Роспини. В доме восемь.   
Кавалли поднял бровь:  
– Любопытно… в собственном доме прячется? Так уверен в себе?  
– Или просто такой дурак, – проворчал Манзони, потирая поясницу.   
– Самоуверенные дураки, сеньоры, сдается мне, среди мальвивентов всяческих не редкость, – сказал Луиджи. – Ну, перво-наперво потому просто, что дураков вообще куда как больше, чем умных… А неуверенные в себе дураки такими делами заниматься не станут, они-то как раз понимают, что дураки, и потому на рожон не лезут.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – Кавалли вздохнул. – Остановишься на задах соседнего дома, ждать нас там же будешь. Что там у тебя в ящике?  
– В ящике всякое: крючья, «кошки», ломик имеется, светошарики потайные и темные плащи… Мешок с адамантом опечатанный, в нем наручники адамантовые, кастеты адамантовые же, – со смешком сказал Луиджи. – Пара пистолей и к ним пули адамантовые. «Ублюдки» с болтами, тоже адамантовыми. Веревка особая… Мне ж под роспись на хранение для ваших дел как раз и выдавали. Я ж говорю – с прошлого раза все осталось, я только тряпочкой протер да и уложил как следует, и у тессория печати на мешок поставил.  
– Молодец, – Манзони снова потер поясницу. – А пластыря перцового в твоем ящике случайно нет?  
– Чего нет, того нет.  
– Жаль. Пистоли, пожалуй, нам ни к чему, нам сукина сына живьем надо взять, – задумался Манзони. – Вот что. Вы, парни, по «ублюдку» возьмете, и по кастету, наверное. Мы с Андреа вперед пойдем, вы прикрываете. Подробно на месте подумаем, когда дом увидим. Но стрелять, полагаю, сразу придется, чтоб не телепортировался.  
Карета как раз свернула в сторону квартала магов. Робертино, перебирая четки, которые обычно носил намотанными на левое запястье на манер браслета, спросил:  
– Этот Морис Вальме… Вы его знали?   
Кавалли, тоже перебирая косточки четок, ответил:  
– Можно сказать и так. Трижды он попадался по разным нехорошим делам, правда, ни разу с запретной магией не связывался, надо отдать ему должное. Практиковал частным образом как заклинатель и мастер амулетов… а на деле работал на того, кто платил хорошо, не разбираясь в моральной стороне вопроса. Первый раз попался по делу Пассифлоры – делал мощные приворотные амулеты для известной мошенницы Пассифлоры и ее девочек, грабительниц на привороте. Сумел отделаться тремя месяцами в Кастель Кастиго и штрафом. Второй раз вляпался на год отсидки за незаконное применение боевой магии – работал на одного из ночных баронов Фартальезы. В третий раз проходил по тому самому знаменитому делу о поддельных артефактах, правда, только как свидетель, но кролику понятно, что замешан он в нем был как следует, просто повезло соскочить вовремя.  
– В общем, обычный такой магик-мальвивент, в столице такого, хм, добра – хоть задницей жуй, – Манзони опять потер поясницу, поерзал на скамье, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. – Сам по себе человек не то чтоб очень уж плохой, скорее просто любитель сшибить деньгу по-легкому. В карты любил играть, причем чрезмерно. Видимо, доигрался и попал в кабалу к этому Роспини. Печать подчинения – не шуточки. Крепко он был в долгах, похоже... Оливио, говоришь, Роспини вымогательством занимался?  
– Ага. Та дама просила меня забрать у него компрометирующие письма и свой магопортрет, – сказал Оливио. – Говорила, что он хотел за каждое письмо по тысяче реалов получить и пять за портрет... На десять тысяч всего было.  
Манзони присвистнул:  
– Однако. Не стану спрашивать, что за дама, но два эскудо за компромат отвалить далеко не всякий может. Если Роспини этим промышлял широко, тогда я вообще не понимаю, чего его в кровавую магию понесло.   
– А что тут понимать, – пожал плечами Кавалли. – Где вымогательство, там рядом и другим преступлениям местечко найдется. И потом, сам ведь знаешь – многие вещи можно только магией крови сделать. Выяснить родство, узнать, кто где был недавно… внушить что надо или подчинить себе… Капля за каплей – вот и стал Роспини настоящим малефикаром. И все ради денег и власти над людьми. Любят эти маги ощущать себя всесильными. Никак времена не могут забыть, когда сами себе хозяевами были.  
– Это уж точно, – Манзони тоже взялся за четки. – А главное – меры не знают. Соблазн-то велик, кровь большую силу имеет.   
Паладины вздохнули. Всем прекрасно было известно, что на крови магичат очень многие маги по мелочи. Инквизиция, честно говоря, глаза закрывает на всякую ерунду вроде гаданий и прочего. А установление родства по крови так вообще Церковью разрешено, как и поиск, лицензию только особую получить надо. Причем те, кто лицензию получает, ни за какие деньги незаконным заниматься не станут, за ними-то Инквизиция еще как наблюдает. Вот те, кто без лицензии – те как раз по краю ходят.   
Робертино дошел на четках до подвески-аканта, и снова намотал их на запястье. Сказал:  
– Но ведь кровь в обе стороны работает. У нас в Кесталье до сих пор в ходу кровавая клятва. С очень давних времен. Вассалы приносят ее графу Сальваро, а граф Сальваро – всем подданным. И за всех подданных – королю. В обмен на такую же от короля. Мы всегда будем верны престолу, пока престол соблюдает свою часть договора.   
Оливио поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него, а Манзони, прищурившись, спросил:  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Что кровь ценна, и использовать ее как источник маны – мерзость и святотатство. А уж тем более чужую. А если ценой чужой жизни – так это вообще грех несмываемый и непрощенный. По крайней мере для нас, кестальцев, это так. Всегда так было, еще до Откровения Пяти. Кровь объединяет нас и делает теми, кто мы есть. В Кесталье до сих пор все так или иначе связаны кровным родством, сейчас, конечно, меньше, чем в старые времена, но все же связаны… самый последний крестьянин из глухого села Верхней Кестальи и я, Сальваро – одной крови, крови Кесты Техедоры и Сальво Эрреро, первых людей, пришедших в наши горы. Понимаете? Именно поэтому в Кесталье очень, очень не любят магов крови и кровавую ересь, – Робертино извлек из кармана свою наваху, раскрыл, поймал на клинок солнечный зайчик, и закрыл. – В Кесталье Роспини бы Инквизиции не достался. Не дожил бы просто. Кто на чужой крови колдует, тот в Кесталье не жилец. По нашим обычаям Оливио имел бы полное право перерезать ему горло, он же кесталец наполовину.  
Оливио ответил ему понимающим взглядом и пощупал в кармане собственный складной нож-бабочку, одну из немногих вещей, взятых им из родного дома. Этот плайясольский балисонг с шестидюймовым клинком выглядел не так устрашающе, как восьмидюймовая кестальская наваха Робертино, но на самом деле был не менее опасной штукой в умелых руках. А уж Оливио наловчился с ним обращаться как следует, да и Манзони многому его научил. У бывшего храмовника были удивительно широкие познания в подобных областях.  
Остаток пути они проехали молча.  
Луиджи остановился у глухой стены трехэтажного дома, стукнул в окошко:  
– Приехали, сеньоры. Вот дом шесть, а вот тот, с палисадничком на задах – восьмой.  
– Отлично, – Кавалли выглянул в окно на дверце, огляделся.   
На улочке никого не было. Собственно, это была даже не улочка, а проезд, узкий, мощеный крупными грубыми булыжниками. По правую сторону на него выходили зады домов – либо глухие стены, либо задние дворики с высокими заборами, а по левую тянулась высокая подпорная стенка, укреплявшая склон холма. Судя по всему, этот проезд предназначался для подвод мусорщиков – у калиток дома шесть и дома восемь стояли рассохшиеся бочонки, наполненные отбросами.  
– Какое местечко удобное, а, – восхитился Манзони, тоже оценив диспозицию. – Полагаю, магики удобством этим вовсю пользуются, ну а нам сами боги велели.  
Паладины вылезли из кареты, Луиджи достал из своего ящика опечатанный кожаный мешок и протянул Кавалли. Тот сломал сургучные печати и вынул из мешка два арбалета-«ублюдка» и связку болтов к ним, адамантовые наручники, веревку и кастеты. Оливио и Робертино взяли по арбалету, наручники Манзони прицепил себе на пояс, веревку положил в карете. Кавалли задумчиво покрутил кастеты и положил обратно в мешок:  
– Пожалуй, обойдемся. Джудо, как думаешь, «кошки» понадобятся?  
Манзони посмотрел на соседний дом:  
– А пес его знает. Не хотелось бы в окна влезать, шуму будет много… как бы он не удрал, пока мы лезть будем. У него на окнах наверняка магические сторожилки навешаны.  
Он пошел к забору дома восемь. Кавалли сказал:  
– Оливио, как увидишь его – стреляй, но не в лицо, живот или горло. Лучше всего – руки-ноги и грудь. И сразу дергай ману, сколько сможешь. Робертино, ты тоже. Чем больше вы его адамантом нашпигуете, тем меньше он сможет колдовать.   
– Как будем заходить? – Робертино зарядил «ублюдок» и проверил спусковой крючок, а в гнездо приклада вставил запасной болт.  
– Сейчас разберемся, – Кавалли отошел к железному забору, и молодые паладины пошли за ним. – Сначала надо глянуть, что тут с магической и обычной охраной. Вы пока окна под прицелом держите.  
Манзони между тем взял немножко маны и пустил ее крохотным огоньком в палисадник. Кавалли, подойдя к забору, сделал то же самое. Младшие паладины подошли ближе, внимательно наблюдая за двумя маленькими окошками. Задняя стена дома была глухой, если не считать этих двух окошек и запертой задней двери – и оба окошка были на третьем этаже.  
Огоньки едва заметными светлячками шустро облетели палисадник, покрутились у дверей, затем вдоль стены поднялись к окошкам и юркнули внутрь, сквозь стекло. Старшие паладины, войдя в транс, прислушивались к своим ощущениям. Младшие настороженно наблюдали, тоже касаясь сил, но пока что в доме не было никакого движения – или они просто не чуяли его с такого расстояния. Оливио прошептал:  
– По-моему, что-то там есть. Чуешь легкий запашок?  
– Хм… может, это от помойки? – Робертино покосился на бочонок с мусором.  
Оливио покачал головой:  
– Я уверен – он там.  
А тут и Манзони подал голос:  
– Сторожилки тут какие-то ерундовые. Неужто и впрямь Роспини – самоуверенный дурак? Верещалки на окнах и калитке, тихий колокольчик на дорожке к двери и на самой двери.   
– А может, мы просто чего-то не заметили, – мрачно ответил Кавалли. Затем подпрыгнул, схватился за верх высокого кованого палисада и легко перепрыгнул в палисадник, приземлился у шпалерки с вьющейся по ней яркой настурцией, пригнулся и шустро пробежал к стене дома, минуя дорожку. Манзони потер поясницу, вздохнул и тоже перепрыгнул через забор таким же манером. Приземлился у розового куста, ловко вписавшись между ним и стриженным можжевельником, и по газону пробежал к двери. Потом оба старших паладина присели у задней двери на корточках и замерли на минуту, войдя в транс. Робертино и Оливио догадывались, что они пытаются бесшумно и незаметно для хозяина дома разрядить ловушки. Сами бы младшие паладины с такой задачей вряд ли бы сумели справиться, их просто этому еще не учили.  
Наконец Кавалли выпрямился, шагнул на гравийную дорожку и, осторожно, чтоб не хрустеть гравием, прошел к калитке, откинул крючок:  
– Заходите, быстро. Роспини в доме, и один.   
Робертино зашел в калитку. Оливио за ним. Манзони между тем возился с дверным замком, ловко орудуя воровской отмычкой. Замок наконец тихо клацнул, Манзони толкнул дверь, и та медленно открылась внутрь. Войдя в дом, Робертино почуял характерную вонь магии крови, и Оливио прошептал ему:  
– Ну, теперь-то чуешь?  
Робертино кивнул, еще раз проверил спусковой крючок «ублюдка».   
В задней прихожей было темно, и паладинам пришлось взять чуть-чуть маны, чтобы включить себе «второе зрение». Мана подсветила для них помещение, и все стало выглядеть как в туманный рассвет. Впереди была узкая лестница наверх, а по бокам – две двери. Кавалли быстро наложил на обе двери запирающие знаки. Вряд ли бы они удержали хорошего мага, но и знаки накладывались не для Роспини, а скорее для того, чтобы паладины заранее узнали – не идет ли кто малефикару на подмогу.   
Манзони сказал:  
– Значит, так. Мы с Андреа идем первыми. Вы – следом. Как войдем – стреляйте в магика, чтоб не удрал сразу. Если начнет трепыхаться или атакует – сами знаете, что делать.  
И Манзони ступил на лестницу первым, Кавалли – за ним. Младшие паладины увидели, что наставники зачем-то вобрали так много маны, что аж светились, причем светились они бы и для взора простых людей. Восхитило младших паладинов и то, как быстро старшие сумели это сделать – ведь тут поблизости не было никаких природных источников, только рассеянная в тонком плане остаточная сила от самых разных заклинаний. Ни Оливио, ни Робертино еще не умели вбирать рассеянную ману так быстро и так много.  
Узкая лестница привела их в бельэтаж, на широкую площадку, куда выходила и лестница от парадного входа. Оливио сразу узнал эту площадку со своего прошлого визита, хоть и видел ее тогда с другой точки, с парадной лестницы. На площадку выходили двери нескольких помещений, в том числе и того роскошного кабинета, где в прошлый раз Роспини попытался уделать Оливио парочкой довольно непростых заклинаний. Дверь туда была приоткрыта.  
Кавалли и Манзони тихонько подкрались к двери, Оливио и Робертино – за ними. Однако открывать дверь пинком и влетать в кабинет никто не стал. Вместо этого старшие паладины разом повернулись к двери и выставили вперед ладони. Вся накопленная мана вдруг собралась на ладонях, встала белой стеной и рванула вперед, а за ней пошла волна другой силы, силы Девы.   
Младшие паладины догадались, что это. Мана, направленная волей паладинов, сейчас выбьет из Роспини его собственный запас, оглушив его на мгновение, и не успеет маг восстановиться, как вторая волна обрушится на него и на все пространство вокруг него, выжигая все запасы маны – и в амулетах-накопителях, и просто в тонком плане. И поскольку тут нет никакого природного источника, то Роспини не сможет ничего скастовать, разве что на крови, но как раз это быстро сделать не получится. Магия крови очень могуча, но ее заклинания требуют подготовки. Видимо, кровавое проклятие для Оливио Роспини сплел заранее, и только и ждал подходящего момента. Возможно, что-то у него наготове есть, но все-таки четыре паладина – это не один, и Роспини придется очень туго.  
В кабинете бабахнуло и раздался вопль страха и боли. Манзони тут же пнул дверь и старшие паладины заскочили внутрь, а за ними и Робертино с Оливио.  
Роспини и правда имел какое-то заклятие крови наготове – он уже ткнул ножиком в ладонь и начал было что-то кастовать, но младшие паладины разом нажали на спуск, и два «ублюдочных» болта с адамантовыми наконечниками воткнулись точнехонько в правое и левое плечи мага. Роспини снова заорал, на сей раз куда сильнее. Заклятие сдохло, не родившись. Манзони подскочил к магу и, сдернув с пояса адамантовые наручники, размахнулся и приложил тяжелыми браслетами ему по туловищу, выбивая из него дыхание. Кавалли же хлопнул в ладоши и тут же словно толкнул воздух в сторону Роспини. Белый свет обрушился на мага, и тот свалился мешком. Манзони сноровисто застегнул на нем браслеты наручников, заведя руки за спину.  
– Вот и всё, допрыгался лягушонок, – Манзони взял мага за шиворот, поднял и встряхнул. Тот очнулся и задергался. Кавалли смахнул со стола кучку разнообразных амулетов, после «выжигания маны» превратившихся в бесполезный хлам, и Манзони уложил мага на столешницу.  
– Парни, а ну-ка, раскройте окна, что-то тут темно, – сказал он.   
Оливио и Робертино раздвинули шторы, и в кабинет ворвалось закатное солнце. Сразу стало как-то приятнее, что ли, несмотря на все еще висящий здесь характерный запах кровавой магии.  
Роспини, уже окончательно пришедший в себя, ерзал по столешнице, шипя от боли. Раны были болезненные сами по себе, а уж адамант только добавлял магу мучений. Этот очень редкий металл добывался в одной-единственной шахте, принадлежащей на паях короне и одному гномьему клану, да изредка попадался в россыпях. Самим гномам адамант был ни к чему, на гномье шаманство и фейские чары он не действовал, а вот людскую магию (в том числе магию крови) полностью блокировал. Но для этого его должны были обрабатывать исключительно люди, да еще и особые посвященные Мастера. Словом, по старому договору корона скупала у гномов весь адамант, какой они находили в россыпях или самородных жилах, взамен давая торговые преференции гномьим купцам. Стоил же обработанный адамант в десять раз больше, чем его вес в золоте, и принадлежал короне. Собственно, адамантовые наручники, наконечники болтов и прочее не делались целиком из адаманта, внутри там была обычная сталь. Купить адамант простому человеку было почти невозможно, разве что у него слишком много лишних денег и свободного времени – за подпольные сделки с адамантом сурово наказывали, отправляя на каторгу.   
А самое интересное было то, что на паладинские и инквизиторские мистические умения адамант не действовал. В старые времена, когда маги были намного свободнее и пытались крутить королями как им хотелось, многие паладины носили покрытые адамантом доспехи. С тех пор паладинское искусство существенно продвинулось, и нужда в подобном отпала. А вот маги так и не нашли способа обойти адамантовую преграду.  
Когда Оливио раздвинул шторы и попал на свет, маг узнал его и выругался. Джудо Манзони усмехнулся:  
– Что, не ожидал парня живым увидеть? Ну и дурак, паладина прикончить – не фунт орехов расколупать. Лучше бы ты и не дергался со своей местью, Дамьен Роспини, – имя мага он произнес с какой-то странной, особенной интонацией, и тот аж побелел, повернул голову к старшему паладину и скривился, увидев в нем сидскую кровь.   
Маги очень не любят потомков сидов – за многое. Во-первых, потому, что обычная магия на них почти не действует, а вот сидская магия на магов действует очень даже хорошо. Во-вторых, если уж полу- или четверть-сиды становятся магами, то конкурировать с ними очень, очень нелегко. В-третьих, потомки сидов широко известны своей особенной злопамятностью и мстительностью, а также верностью тем, кого считают своими – неважно, кровные ли это родичи, или просто друзья-товарищи. И если серьезно обидеть кого-то, кого потомок сида считает своим, то жить с тех пор надо, оглядываясь.  
В общем, увидев Манзони в компании с Оливио, Дамьен Роспини понял, что вляпался он окончательно и бесповоротно. Отчего и заскулил, предчувствуя совсем нерадостную судьбу.  
Кавалли поморщился и сказал:  
– Ну вот так всегда с этими малефикарами. Творят зло направо и налево, а попавшись, начинают ныть и скулить – мол, как же так, да за что же, да я же не хотел. Так что, Роспини, для тебя же будет лучше, если ты это представление пропустишь, и мы перейдем непосредственно к делу. Мы, видишь ли, слушать твое нытье совсем не имеем настроения. И времени тоже. Вот когда окажешься в подвалах Святой Инквизиции, то можешь ныть, сколько душе угодно. Может, и получится разжалобить инквизиторок. Хоть я и сомневаюсь.  
Манзони достал из кармана банку с черной дрянью и поднес к лицу мага. Тот попытался отползти, но тяжелая рука Кавалли прижала его к столешнице за раненое плечо, и маг только крякнул от боли.  
– Что, не нравится? – спросил паладин Джудо. – Ну надо же. Как же так – собственное творение, а восторга не вызывает. А знаешь, Роспини, я ведь могу эту прелесть тебе вернуть, – он взялся за крышку банки, и Роспини до того перепугался, что тут же и обмочился.   
– Ай-яй-яй, – покачал головой старший паладин и поставил баночку на грудь магу. Тот замер, боясь пошевелиться. – Когда ты эту гадость творил – не боялся. А теперь увидал – и обоссался. А чем ты раньше-то думал? На что рассчитывал? Что паладин помрет, и никто не узнает, отчего? Думал, небось, решат, что от какой заразы или лихорадки скоротечной молодой, крепкий парень ноги протянул. Сразу видно, что ты дурак. Смерть эту все равно бы расследовали, и на тебя бы вышли, так или иначе. А Мориса Вальме, думал, никто искать не будет и дознаваться не станет, что с ним стало? О боги, ну почему что ни малефикар – то самоуверенный недоумок?  
Удивительно, но Роспини нашел в себе силы вякнуть:  
– Если вы меня тут пришьете, Инквизиция тоже расследовать станет…  
Оливио и Робертино подошли ближе, все еще держа мага под прицелом «ублюдков», хотя, похоже, в этом уже не было нужды.  
Кавалли показал магу оборотную сторону своего медальона:  
– Знаешь, что это такое? Или тебя просветить?  
Лицо Роспини скривилось так, словно он раскусил горошину заморского перца. Гравировку в виде аканта, цепи и меча он отлично разглядел, и прекрасно знал, что это означает: у этого паладина есть Право Наказания, а значит, он может преспокойно намотать Роспини на шею его же собственные кишки и ни перед кем не отчитываться, зачем и почему он это сделал.   
– Вот и славно. А теперь перейдем к делу, – Манзони тоже показал ему оборотную сторону своего медальона, чтоб у мага окончательно развеялись все сомнения и надежды. – Честно обо всем расскажешь – сдадим тебя Инквизиции. По крайней мере жив останешься.   
По закону, гражданские лица в Фарталье подлежали смертной казни через гильотинирование (если благородные), яд (священнослужители и монахи) или повешение (мещане и крестьяне) только в том случае, если были замешаны в государственной измене и в особо жестоких (или массовых) убийствах. В нынешние просвещенные и гуманистические времена даже злостных и опасных еретиков на кострах уже не сжигали, а отправляли в закрытые монастыри на вечное покаяние. Но существовали разнообразные лазейки, позволявшие обойти этот закон в особых случаях – например, Право Наказания у старших паладинов (которые могли на свое усмотрение применять его к еретикам и магам, и не только к ним), Милость Судии у посвященных этого бога, и общий воинский устав, предусматривающий возможность смертной кары за военные преступления в том или ином виде для служилых людей. Помимо этого в некоторых провинциях насчет определенного рода преступлений действовали местные обычаи, приравненные к закону, по которым дозволялось убить преступника в поединке (как, например, в Кесталье, Орсинье, Кольяри или Плайясоль), причем обычаи эти могли действовать и за их пределами, при условии, что и виновник, и карающий сами происходят из этой провинции.   
В общем, Роспини было над чем подумать. Думал он недолго и, косясь на банку, все еще стоящую у него на груди, сказал:  
– А что я... я – человек наемный. Мне деньги заплатили – я дело сделал. Думаете, жить легко, что ли? Это вы у казны на всем готовеньком, а другим пахать приходится... У меня, между прочим, пятеро внебрачных детей, их всех надо кормить-одевать-обеспечивать...  
Кавалли возвел глаза к потолку и покачал головой, а Манзони тронул пальцем баночку, и маг заткнулся.  
– Эти басни для Инквизиции прибереги. Может, под настроение какая-нибудь карнифиса и послушает, – сказал он. – Хватит болтовни. Итак, давай выкладывай, кто тебя нанял, зачем, как ты нашел паладина Альбино и почему пытался убить. Начнешь вилять или врать – пожалеешь.  
Маг осторожно вздохнул, еще сильнее скашивая глаза на банку:  
– Ну... пару дней назад ко мне один хлыщ обратился. Кто-то ему порекомендовал меня как мага крови. Сначала он хотел всего лишь поиск по крови провести, ничего такого. Я даже удивился – чего ему нелегал понадобился, можно же законно сделать, и дешевле было бы. Ну так вот, принес он мне кровь в склянке и велел по ней найти всех, у кого тот же отец. Вот я и нашел всех троих. Один аж в Кесталье нашелся, второй тут, в столице.   
Оливио вздрогнул. Он еще вчера был в Кесталье, в Кастель Сальваро вместе с Робертино. Чувствовал тогда легкое беспокойство, но списал на то, что заканчивается отпуск, что придется уехать и расстаться с новообретенной сестрой... а оказывается, вот в чем дело. Странно. Кому бы и зачем его искать? Неужто папаше родному? Так тот мог бы и так выяснить – написал бы письмо в канцелярию паладинского корпуса с запросом, мол, а где там у вас обретается паладин Оливио Альбино, я-де родственник его. Нет, что-то тут не то. Хотя... это мог бы как раз быть и папаша. Хотел таким хитрым образом негласно проверить, сын ли ему Джамино. Если поиск указал на кого-то в столице, но никого в Плайясоль, не значит ли это, что Джамино таки не сын графу Вальяверде, но при этом нашелся какой-то бастард? Но тогда непонятно, зачем понадобилось убивать Оливио. Да папаша бы в лепешку разбился, если бы оказалось, что Оливио можно как-то вернуть и обеты с него снять. Выходит, Оливио таки не бастард, но... тут в голову Оливио пришла другая мысль: а что, если папаша решил удостовериться в том, что Оливио как раз бастард? Хотя тогда непонятно, откуда у него кровь родственника Оливио по отцу... Младший паладин аж головой помотал, запутавшись в этих мыслях.  
– А потом что? – спросил Кавалли. – Не тяни, говори давай.  
– А потом этот мне и говорит: мол, надо извести обоих, причем с гарантией. И денег предложил просто немеряно – двадцать эскудо.   
Паладины переглянулись.   
Золотые фартальские монеты с нанесенной на них особым образом королевской печатью стоили намного больше, чем их вес в золоте. Двадцать эскудо – это были безумные деньги. Да у того же Оливио годовое жалованье было в три с половиной эскудо всего лишь, с Новолетия стало бы четыре. За полный год службы, считая с кадетства, паладину к годовому жалованью один эскудо прибавляли, иногда еще дополнительно за особые заслуги. Так что двадцать эскудо полагались старшим паладинам с не менее чем двадцатью годами службы, вроде Манзони и Кавалли, хотя у них было уже куда как побольше, и не только за выслугу лет.  
– И что, отвалил он тебе это золото? Или только пообещал? – поинтересовался Манзони, тоже слегка обалдевший от суммы.   
Маг выругался непристойно и сказал кисло:  
– Как же. Пять эскудо дал только, остальное обещал по результату. А я, дурак, купился. Сшибить захотел побольше... Начал следить снова, и смотрю – оба в Фартальезе. Думаю, ладно, порчу наведу, чтоб смерть была похожа на естественную. Ну, одного проклял, сегодня должен после заката ноги протянуть, плевое дело – мальчишка еще, никаких оберегов, никакой защиты. А со вторым не получилось, тут-то я и понял, что парень непростой. Пригляделся – паладин, мать его так... такого на расстоянии не проклянешь, надо вломить хорошо и кровь пустить, только тогда получится. Если постараться. Тут-то я и заподозрил, что двадцать эскудо мне не так легко достанутся, как я поначалу думал... Ну я вызвал Мориса, он мне был денег немало должен, и мы пошли на дело. Этот… паладин целый час кофе дул в кофейне, мы неподалеку в булочной сидели, ждали. Ну и дождались, до складов выпасли. Дальше сами знаете.  
– Мориса зачем убил? – спросил Кавалли, с презрением глядя на магика.  
– Разозлился сильно, – буркнул тот. – Этого… паладина увидел, вспомнил, как он меня поимел, и разозлился. Ну тут еще и Морис решил ноги сделать, когда оказалось, что этого… паладина так просто не возьмешь.   
– Ты говорил – троих нашел, – напомнил Манзони. – Третий кто?  
Маг поерзал, помолчал, потом сказал зло:  
– А, ладно. Не мне ж одному теперь отдуваться. Третий – это он самый и был. Заказчик.  
Тут Оливио совсем обалдел:  
– Что? Ты уверен?  
– Мать твою, уверен! – магик аж вскинулся, но Кавалли держал крепко, и у Роспини получилось только чуть взбрыкнуть. – Уверен! Я пятнадцать лет уже по крови ищу. Ошибиться невозможно. Так что тебя, засранец, какой-то твой братец пришить захотел. Видать, и его ты допечь ухитрился, дрянь красномундирная.  
Манзони легонько постучал пальцем по железной крышке баночки, и маг заткнулся. Паладины переглянулись, и Оливио растерянно сказал:  
– Понятия не имею, какой еще братец. По отцу... Да я теперь даже не уверен, знаю ли я настоящего-то отца. Ведь в Плайясоль никого не нашлось, а это значит, что Джамино таки не от папаши моего... Или я не от папаши... Гадство. Это что, выходит, кто-то хочет меня шлепнуть только потому, что я чей-то сын – и я теперь понятия не имею, чей именно!!! О, боги, за что мне это вот всё?!  
Робертино глянул в окно – солнце уже стояло совсем низко. Он сказал:  
– Погоди нервничать и усложнять. Может, это с твоим папашей... я имею в виду – с доном Вальяверде, связано.  
– Да не может быть. Ну или тогда Джамино не от него, хотя честно говоря, похож он на папашу здорово – и мордой, и характером своим пакостным.   
На это Робертино спросил:  
– А почему бы Джамино не оказаться в столице? Что мешает?  
Такой поворот дела Оливио почему-то в голову не приходил. Он пожал плечами:  
– Да мачеха вообще-то его почти никогда никуда из Плайясоль не возила, а сюда так особенно, у него астма и еще и сенная лихорадка на какие-то здешние то ли травы, то ли цветы.  
– Ну значит точно он, – уже как-то совсем равнодушно сказал Роспини. – У того сопляка я болячку врожденную разглядел, астма там или что еще – черт знает, я в медицине не разбираюсь, мне-то только проще было порчу навести из-за этого.  
Оливио вдруг почувствовал почти неодолимое желание съездить магику по морде. Едва сдержался, чувствуя, что в сердце опять разгорается ярость. Вместо этого сказал:  
– Солнце садится… Джамино там или не Джамино – а мальчишку надо найти, может, можно порчу снять... а, сеньор Джудо?  
Старший паладин кивнул, повернулся опять к магу и резко спросил:  
– Где он был, когда ты порчу наводил? Адрес?   
Маг вяло помотал головой:  
– А я там знаю. Где-то в квартале Глициний, а точнее мне не надо было.  
– А заказчик? ¬– Манзони забрал банку с гадостью и спрятал в карман. – Быстро. Описание, где найти. Как-то ты с ним должен был связаться?  
– Ну, как… договорились, что сегодня в девятом часу мы с ним встретимся в городском парке, возле дальнего озера, того, где из воды три рыбы мраморные торчат. И он передаст остаток денег.  
– Как он узнает, что ты работу выполнил? – Манзони взял магика за шиворот и стянул со стола, оставляя полосы крови, успевшей натечь из его ран. Тот заорал от боли и свалился на пол, снова заорал:  
– Сволочи!!! Больно же!!!  
– Потерпишь. Ну, как заказчик узнает? – повторил Манзони.  
Маг орать перестал, зашипел сквозь зубы:  
– Су-у-у-ки… Как, как… да никак. Договорились, что на встрече я при нем поиск по крови проведу, чтоб он увидел, что все, кто должен, копыта сбросили. Так обычно и делают. Обмануть он не посмеет, я-то ведь и на него порчу могу навести по крови. Так что явится, никуда не денется.  
– Опиши его, – потребовал старший паладин.  
– Плайясолец типичный, что там описывать-то, – проворчал маг. – Вы бы хоть раны мне перевязали, изверги.  
– Потерпишь, говорю, – грубовато сказал Манзони. – Время-то не тяни. Как выглядел, сколько лет.  
– Ну как… высокий, морда длинная, загорелая, волосы темно-русые, глаза серые, нос с горбинкой, подбородок квадратный. Я ж говорю – типичный плайясолец. Моряк, по-моему, ходил так, вразвалочку, словно по палубе. Лет – ну, двадцать шесть с небольшим. Имени, сами понимаете, не назвал. Живет где-то в припортовом квартале.  
– Ясно. Ну, теперь шевели ногами, поедешь с нами. Вздумаешь взбрыкнуть – пожалеешь, что вообще на свет родился.  
И Манзони легонько его пнул. Маг на подгибающихся ногах пошел на выход.  
Вывели его из дома через заднюю дверь. В карету Манзони и Кавалли его закинули довольно грубо, и тут же крепко связали веревкой. Маг, едва веревка стянула его запястья, принялся ругаться и всячески поносить паладинов – в веревку были вплетены звенья адамантовой цепочки, и ему от них здорово припекало в метафизическом плане. Затянув последний узел, Манзони сказал:  
– Ну, Робертино, теперь можно этого выродка перевязать, чтоб карету нам кровью не пачкал. Луиджи, в квартал Глициний, точнее попозже скажу. И побыстрее давай.  
– Слушаюсь, сеньоры, – кучер щелкнул вожжами, и кони резво застучали подковами по крупным булыжникам мостовой.  
Робертино вынул из-под скамьи чемоданчик, раскрыл его и достал инструменты. Быстро разрезал на правом плече мага окровавленные камзол и рубашку, ощупал рану, надсек скальпелем сзади и проткнул болтом насквозь, так, чтобы наконечник полностью вышел с другой стороны. Роспини взвыл и разразился матюками и проклятиями. Кучер сказал в приоткрытое переднее окошко:  
– Сеньоры, у меня в ящике кляп есть, может, сунете этому малефикару в его черную пасть, а то еще проклянет ненароком. Вам-то ничего, а я человек простой...  
– Давай, что ж ты раньше-то молчал, – оживился Манзони, и Луиджи почти сразу протянул ему затычку, которую старший паладин ловко воткнул в рот магику и затянул ремень на его затылке. Робертино невозмутимо продолжил свое лекарское дело, несмотря на тряску: надломил древко болта и вынул наконечник, перевязал рану. Затем проделал то же самое с левым плечом мага. Манзони забрал наконечники, завернутые в кусок бинта, и спрятал в карман:  
– Все-таки «ублюдки» лучше пистолей. И шума меньше, и адамант искать потом не надо. А то пропадет адамантовая пуля – пиши потом кучу бумажек с объяснением, куда ты ее про...девал.  
– И не говори, – вздохнул Кавалли. – Помнишь, как мы того одержимого парикмахера в старых банях ловили?   
– Такое забудешь, – скривился Манзони. – Потом полночи дырки от пуль в стенах искали и адамант выколупывали...  
Кавалли поморщился, видимо, вспомнив подробности той истории, потом вздохнул и спросил:  
– Ну, как бы нам найти поточнее этого несчастного мальчишку? Есть у тебя мысли на этот счет?  
– Да какие мысли, – паладин Джудо покачал головой. – Опять по крови придется. Оливио... я должен спросить у тебя, согласен ли ты на колдовство с твоей кровью?  
Младший паладин встрепенулся:  
– То есть... вы можете найти моего... хм, брата через мою кровь? Тогда согласен.  
Маг на полу кареты что-то замычал через кляп, и Манзони легонько пнул его ногой:  
– А твоего мнения никто не спрашивает.   
Он стянул перчатку с левой руки, сложил пальцы корзинкой и замер. Остальные паладины почувствовали движение сил и пробуждение сидской кровавой магии. Ощущалась она совсем не так, как обычная магия крови. Та пахла смертью и разложением, а сидская… не то чтоб она как-то пахла. Она воспринималась скорее как чувственная, живая, возбуждающе прекрасная мощь. Если бы сама жизнь имела запах, он был бы именно таким.   
– Давай левую руку, Оливио. Нет, повязку снимать не надо. Рана-то наверняка еще чуток кровит.  
Оливио протянул руку и вложил ее в ладонь Манзони. Тот нахмурился:  
– Что такое? Магия какая-то мешает...   
Вмешался Робертино:  
– Я мазь ему заживляющую наложил, магическую, с белой сон-травой.  
– А что будет, если магию эту снять? – спросил Оливио.  
Паладин-лекарь достал часы, отщелкнул крышку:  
– Два часа уже прошло... Вряд ли травка тебя уже вырубит, но в сон клонить будет. Ну и боль, конечно же. Болеть будет сильно.  
Оливио кивнул, приложил левую руку к груди, прикрыл глаза и призвал «очищение» на себя. На мгновение сверкнуло белым светом, словно на младшего паладина плеснули из ведра с водой. Он легонько вскрикнул, открыл глаза и тяжело задышал, пытаясь побороть резкую вспышку боли:  
– С-с-с-сучья боль... Знаешь, Робертино, если оно так гадски и дальше будет болеть, то я точно не засну.   
Он протянул руку Манзони:  
– Давайте, сеньор Джудо.  
Тот кивнул, легонько обхватил его раненую ладонь пальцами и закрыл глаза. Со стороны могло показаться, что ничего не происходит, но паладины почувствовали, как истончается Завеса, как она дрожит под напором сил мира фейри... это длилось несколько мгновений. Потом Джудо открыл глаза, отпустил руку Оливио и устало сказал:  
– Луиджи, квартал Глициний, тупик Гаттини, третий дом от въезда, кажется… И гони что есть духу!  
Кучер только вожжами хлопнул, и карета рванула вперед.   
До указанного места добрались быстро. Это была тихая тупиковая улочка в не самом приличном квартале столицы, из тех, где селились в основном небогатые горожане с небольшим достатком. По ночам здесь бывало небезопасно, но днем – вполне благопристойно.   
Карета остановилась у дома, который Манзони назвал сразу, как только они въехали в тупик. Это был действительно третий дом от въезда, и младшие паладины даже подивились точности кровавого поиска Манзони.   
Был этот домик трехэтажным, с мансардой, довольно чистенький и аккуратный. По правде говоря, это был один из лучших домиков на этой улочке.  
– Все-таки как-то очень сомнительно, чтоб мачеха с Джамино здесь поселилась. Бедненько тут для графини Вальяверде, – сказал Оливио. – Так что, выходит, это либо какой отцовский бастард и Джамино мне не брат, или наоборот, я папаше моему не сын. В любом случае, сейчас не до этого...   
Кавалли кивнул:  
– Вы с Джудо идите, а я этого гада посторожу. Робертино, чемоданчик прихвати.  
Манзони вышел из кареты, за ним выпрыгнули Оливио и Робертино. Старший паладин посмотрел наверх, на окошко мансарды, на стеклышках которого еще горели отблески закатного солнца:  
– Нам туда.  
И быстро пошел к двери, дернул за ручку, выругался, обнаружив, что заперто:  
– Зараза!!! – немного отошел, пригнулся и с одного удара вынес дверь. В домике тут же кто-то заполошно закричал, но паладин рявкнул:  
– Тихо! Дело короны!  
Две пожилые дамы и юнец с кочергой, прибежавшие в маленький вестибюль на шум, тут же заткнулись. Манзони рванул к лестнице, Оливио – за ним, а последним – Робертино с тяжеленьким лекарским чемоданом.  
Дверь в мансарду тоже была заперта, но Джудо снес ее, похоже, даже не заметив. Влетел в крохотную комнатенку, видимо, изображавшую в этой квартирке что-то вроде гостиной: здесь был столик под кружевной скатеркой, маленький слегка обшарпанный диванчик и пара раскрашенных гравюр на стенах. На полу у диванчика на коленях сидела перепуганная женщина лет тридцати с небольшим, в пеньюаре, сжимающая за плечи подростка лет четырнадцати. У мальчишки на губах пузырилась пена, у него была отекшая шея и вдобавок его били жуткие судороги, не дававшие вдохнуть.  
Манзони сразу бросился к мальчишке, поднял его и уложил на диванчик. Женщина вскрикнула и кинулась к диванчику, но тут мимо нее пронесся Робертино, на лестнице обогнавший Оливио, и негромко сказал:  
– Спокойно, сеньора, мы пришли помочь. Не мешайте.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с Манзони и раскрыл чемоданчик. Средств, помогающих при удушье, у него было немного, и тут еще поди пойми, что именно нужно... но, взглянув на отекшую шею мальчишки, Робертино сразу понял, что дело, видимо, в том, что помимо судорог, у него просто отеком перекрыты дыхательные пути.  
Оливио забежал последним и тут же с изумлением узнал в даме собственную мачеху, а в задыхающемся мальчишке – брата Джамино.   
Мачеха его, похоже, не узнала, да ей и не до того было. Она перепуганно кричала:  
– Вы кто, вы зачем...  
Робертино резко сказал:  
– Сеньора, не мешайте нам, не то он умрет. Лучше молитесь Деве и Матери. Оливио, помоги, его надо придержать.  
И Робертино подсунул под шею мальчишки диванный валик. Манзони между тем разорвал на нем рубашку и приложил руку к груди.   
– Опять то же самое, но на сей раз будет попроще. Робертино, ты свое дело делай, – сказал он и снял с перевязи меч, отложил в сторону, затем надрезал себе палец и принялся рисовать на животе подростка руны. Оливио подошел к изголовью и крепко прижал мальчишку за плечи к диванчику.  
Мачеха узнала паладинские мундиры и сообразила, что если кто сейчас ее сыну и поможет, так только паладины. Она упала на колени у окна и принялась быстро, сбивчиво молиться, шурша страницами молитвенника. Оливио мельком даже удивился тому, что у его мачехи вообще молитвенник есть – раньше она набожностью не отличалась, скорее наоборот.  
Пока Манзони рисовал кровью узор из трех рун и призывал силы, Робертино занимался своим делом. Он раскрыл чемоданчик, выдернул пробку из банки со спиртом, протер шею Джамино, затем себе руки, взял ланцет и коническую трубочку, и, на мгновение зажмурившись и затаив дыхание, резким движением рассек шею подростка, затем с хрустом пробил трахею, вставляя трубочку в разрез.   
Грудь Джамино поднялась, внутри забулькало, но он наконец начал дышать. Робертино и сам вдохнул:  
– Хвала богам. Первый раз на живом человеке делал. Оливио, держи крепко, мне пластырем трубку закрепить надо.   
Манзони в этот же момент надсек кожу на животе подростка и выдернул проклятие, которое тут же и запихал в банку, в компанию к проклятию Оливио. Закрутил крышку, банку сунул в карман, а проколотый палец – в рот.  
Джамино перестал биться в судорогах, затих и теперь дышал более-менее размеренно. В сознание пока не пришел.  
Робертино свернул из бинта тампон, намочил в одной из настоек, осмотрел его рот и горло, смачивая их этой настойкой. Отеки спадали прямо на глазах, и он решил, что скоро можно будет и убрать трубку. И занялся обработкой пореза на животе, сказав:  
– Можно не держать уже.   
Оливио убрал руки.   
Мачеха прекратила молиться, бросила молитвенник на столик и кинулась к Джамино, хотела обнять, но Манзони придержал ее:  
– Не мешайте лекарю, сеньора. Ваш сын не умрет, не бойтесь. Порча снята.  
Она обернулась и глянула на него. Манзони успел отвернуться, цепляя меч на перевязь, и мачеха Оливио только взглядом скользнула по нему, однако Оливио заметил, что в ее глазах блеснул интерес. Неудивительно, Манзони на женщин всегда действовал очень... впечатляюще, что ли. Сидская кровь, что поделаешь.   
И тут мачеха наконец увидела Оливио. Пригляделась к нему и вскрикнула:  
– Да это же ты!!! Это все из-за тебя!!!   
Оливио вдруг страшно разозлился. Чувствуя, что ярость, пробужденная еще Роспини, поднимается неукротимой волной, он опустил голову, зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул. Какое там. Ярость наполняла его и требовала выхода, превращаясь в чистую силу. Он вытянул руку в сторону окошка и сбросил эту силу.   
Грохнуло, стекла брызнули на улицу, рама вылетела следом. Снизу донеслись причитания хозяйки насчет убытков и разрушений.  
Мачеха взвизгнула перепуганно, Манзони только хмыкнул, а Робертино, занятый пациентом, лишь недовольно повел плечами.  
Оливио поднял голову, выдохнул и медленно, четко спросил:  
– Причем здесь я, сеньора Кларисса?   
Она крикнула, не глядя на него:  
– Из-за тебя мы тут оказались, в этой дыре! Если бы не ты, ничего бы этого не случилось. Мне не пришлось бы везти моего мальчика сюда!  
Младший паладин, чувствуя, что ярость вроде бы начала утихомириваться, взялся рукой за лоб и покачал головой:  
– Если вы не забыли, дон Вальяверде четыре года уже как объявил меня мертвым, а Джамино наследником сделал еще раньше. Четыре года я не имею никакого отношения к вашей семье. И не желал бы иметь его впредь, но сегодня так случилось, что по следу кровавого проклятия мы пришли сюда. И вас-то я тут никак не ожидал увидеть. Но вы с какого-то рожна вдруг заявляете, что я в чем-то виноват. Терпеть не могу, когда меня обвиняют в том, о чем я ни сном ни духом знать не знаю.   
Мачеха перевела взгляд на Джамино, по-прежнему без сознания лежащего на диване. Робертино как раз закончил зашивать надрез и теперь накладывал повязку. Обернулся, сказал:  
– Не переживайте, сеньора, опасность позади. Скоро я выну трубку, но нужно будет вызвать мага-целителя, чтобы заживить рану.   
Сеньора Кларисса горько всхлипнула:  
– Вызвать мага... Куда? Сюда, в эту дыру? За какие деньги?  
Оливио не удержался и ядовито сказал на это:  
– Что ж так? Графиня Вальяверде – и вдруг без денег. Разве дон Вальяверде – не один из богатейших сеньоров Плайясоль? Или за четыре года вы сумели спустить состояние, приносившее шестьсот пятьдесят эскудо чистого годового дохода только за счет недвижимого имущества? Не говоря уж о вашем собственном приданом.  
Мачеха вскрикнула:  
– Ты, ты никогда меня не любил, никогда!!! – она заломила руки.  
Младший паладин, все еще злой, пожал плечами:  
– Помилуйте, сеньора Кларисса, да за что же я вас должен был любить? За то, что не успел кончиться траур по моей матушке, как дон Вальяверде на вас женился? Или за то, что вы не упускали случая меня пошпынять и унизить за малейшие оплошности? Или за то, что вы всего за два месяца, что я провел в богами проклятой гардемаринской школе, осмелились прикарманить и куда-то спустить почти все фамильные драгоценности моей матушки? Или за то, как вы радовались, когда дон Вальяверде меня первенства в наследстве лишал в пользу Джамино? Ну? За что же я вас должен был любить? Это еще Джамино имеет право спрашивать с меня, любил ли я его или нет. А у вас такого права нет и не было никогда.  
На это сеньора Кларисса вдруг разрыдалась, причем видно было – искренне, от отчаянья и боли, и Оливио вдруг стало ее жалко.   
В дверях возникла пожилая сеньора, явно хозяйка, и открыла было рот, чтобы, по всей видимости, потребовать возмещения убытков, но Манзони тут же улыбнулся ей, приобнял за плечи и вывел из комнаты. На пожилых дам его обаяние действовало ничуть не хуже, чем на молодых, и можно было не сомневаться, что он всё уладит.  
Кларисса плакала, сидя на полу, плакала навзрыд, размазывая по лицу сопли и слезы, совершенно не заботясь о том, как всё это выглядит.   
– Модесто взбесился ужасно! Кричал, что я шлюха, что Джамино – ублюдок! – рыдала мачеха. – Ничего слушать не желал... Кричал, что лишает Джамино наследства, и что будет требовать, чтоб с тебя обеты сняли, как с наследника единственного... Кричал, что Джамино – мерзкий выродок, недостойный имени Вальяверде...   
Оливио не удержался от комментария:  
– Да у него уже традиция прямо. Чуть что – имени и наследства лишать. Как будто у него сыновья толпами бегают...  
Мачеха продолжала рыдать:  
– Выгнал нас без денег, без всего, в чем были, просто взял и выкинул!!! И еще и дяде Бьяччи сказал, чтоб не смел мне приют и деньги давать. А дядюшке что, он и рад только – меня замуж спихнул, а мое наследство с Модесто поделил... Взял вот так и выгнал!!! Как будто я какая-то последняя поломойка!!!  
Оливио даже рот раскрыл от удивления. Нет, конечно, это на папашу было похоже. Но... С ума он сошел, что ли? Или мачеха и правда что-то натворила такое, что папаша просто в разнос пошел.  
– Ну, сеньора, вы ведь и сами не без вины. Если уж даже в печатные листки история про ваш адюльтер попала... Конечно, дон Вальяверде разозлился. Хотя это все равно чересчур. Ну ладно на вас разозлился, но Джамино-то причем? Он что, даже не проверил сначала, действительно ли Джамино – бастард?   
Мачеха, всхлипывая, покачала головой, вытерла слезы и сопли рукавом сползшего с плеч пеньюара, и зарыдала снова.  
– Совсем на старости лет мозги растерял, – вздохнул Оливио. – Вы, конечно, тоже хороши – завели любовника, бесстыже пригласили его жить в Кастель Вальяверде, да к тому же это еще и ваш кузен. Инцест, знаете ли, тоже позорное дело. А дон Вальяверде всегда имел очень раздутое представление о собственной чести...  
В дверях возник Манзони, но стоял он молча и только за всем этим наблюдал. Кларисса снова утерла нос и слезы, и, всхлипывая, сказала:  
– Не было ничего... Я только позировала для картины. Чем угодно клянусь!!! Вивиано не был никогда моим любовником, он вообще по мужчинам!!! Ему женщины только как натурщицы интересны...  
Оливио припомнил, как иногда ловил на себе странные томные взгляды мачехиного кузена-художника, и его передернуло. Похоже, мачеха не врет. Да он и сам сейчас чуял – не врет. И если так, тем больший дурак его папаша.  
Он снова схватился за лоб:  
– И вы даже не обратились в королевский арбитраж? Не потребовали проверки? Просто вот так позволили себя и Джамино выкинуть из дому?  
Мачеха нашла в себе силы еще и огрызнуться:  
– Сам-то ты арбитражей и проверок много требовал?  
– У меня, сеньора, ситуация была другая, – спокойно сказал Оливио, хотя ярость его зашевелилась снова, но уже не из-за мачехи, а из-за отцовской дурости. – Я как раз свободы и хотел. Хотел как можно дальше оказаться, и там, откуда дон Вальяверде меня уж точно никогда достать не сможет.  
– Теперь сможет, – кисло ответила она, видимо, уже устав рыдать. – Единственный же наследник... Модесто кричал, что ты, мол, показал, что достоин, что ты его настоящий сын... И что он тебе всё прощает... А арбитражи... Я просто боюсь проверять. Я и правда насчет Джамино не уверена. В ту пору у меня... был еще один мужчина. Перед самой свадьбой с Модесто… Так что все может быть.  
Оливио покачал головой и спросил:  
– Сколько лет было тому вашему любовнику?  
Удивленная таким вопросом мачеха пожала плечами:  
– Да как и мне тогда, восемнадцать. А это тут при чем?  
Младший паладин рассмеялся:  
– При том, что в таком случае я вам гарантирую, что Джамино – мой брат и законный сын дона Вальяверде.  
Она недоверчиво на него посмотрела:  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
– Оттуда, что этот ваш тогдашний юный любовник в силу своего возраста никак не может быть еще и моим отцом. Ведь сюда мы пришли по следу кровавого проклятия, которое некий малефикар наложил на меня и Джамино именно потому, что у нас один отец.   
Мачеха перепугалась:  
– Проклятие? За что, зачем? Кто?  
– Это мы выясним, сеньора, – подал голос Манзони, причем говорил он по-плайясольски, как перед тем и Оливио с сеньорой Клариссой. И говорил довольно чисто, почти без акцента. Сеньора Кларисса посмотрела на него, и на этот раз он не стал ни отворачиваться, ни глаза опускать. Оливио прямо-таки воочию увидел, как мачеха, словно рыбка, заглатывает крючок сексуальной привлекательности старшего паладина Джудо, как преображается на глазах, успокаиваясь и расцветая. Даже ее опухший нос как-то сразу в прежнюю форму вернулся.  
– Не беспокойтесь. С хозяйкой дома улажено, мага-целителя вызвали, – сказал Джудо, по-прежнему глядя на нее каким-то особенным, заинтересованным взглядом. – Ваш... супруг поступил с вами совершенно по-свински, и вы имеете полное право заявлять на него в королевский арбитраж, что я вам и советую сделать побыстрее. Переезжайте в приличную гостиницу, ведите образ жизни, какой пристало вести графине, и не беспокойтесь о деньгах – за все заплатит ваш... супруг. Вы же по-прежнему его жена, даже не смотря на то, что он вас выгнал, и имеете право на треть его доходов по закону. Так что вы смело можете давать векселя на имя Вальяверде. Пусть побесится. Кстати, советую вам подавать на развод – из-за жестокого обращения с вами и вашим сыном, и из-за несправедливого обвинения в адюльтере тоже, и отсудите у него побольше денег на содержание себя и сына. Потому что таких недостойных козлов надо учить отвечать за свои поступки. А что касается кровавых проклятий – это уже наше дело, и мы разберемся, кто да зачем. Вижу, что вы и знать ничего не знаете об этом, иначе бы заподозрили что-нибудь и раньше.   
Он зашел в комнату, протянул ей руку и помог подняться. Подвел к диванчику, где Джамино по-прежнему лежал без сознания. Сеньора Кларисса с тревогой посмотрела на сына.  
Робертино сказал, упреждая расспросы:  
– Не беспокойтесь. Он просто спит, я дал ему кольярской настойки, чтобы, пока маг не заживит рану, не просыпался, все-таки рана болезненная. Трубку я уже вынул, он теперь сам дышать может. И попросите мага, пусть сделает для него лечебный эликсир. Проклятие проклятием, а сенная лихорадка у него, похоже, как раз на здешние осенние травы.   
Сеньора Кларисса взяла сына за руки и снова заплакала, но на сей раз уже от облегчения. Спросила:  
– Сеньор… как ваше имя? Я буду молиться за ваше здоровье, и за ваше, – она повернулась к Манзони.  
– Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, к вашим услугам, донья Вальяверде, – зачем-то официально представился Робертино, и мачеха Оливио с удивлением посмотрела на него, видимо, не ожидала встретить представителя семьи Сальваро среди паладинов.  
Манзони тоже представился, как бы невзначай коснувшись ее оголенного плеча:  
– Джудо Манзони, донья Кларисса, – он на секунду задержал руку. – Сейчас мы вынуждены отправиться дальше, по все тому же делу с кровавыми проклятиями. Надо отыскать злодея. А с вами я надеюсь встретиться завтра и рассказать вам, само собой, в пределах необходимого, кто да зачем это злодейство затеял. А теперь – позвольте откланяться.  
Старший паладин поклонился, надел берет и вышел. За ним отправился и Робертино. Оливио уходил последним, и мачеха окликнула его:  
– Оливио… постой.  
Он обернулся.   
Сеньора Кларисса подошла ближе и тихо сказала:  
– Я и правда была к тебе очень несправедлива и жестока. Я это признаю. Я была... слишком молода и глупа, и мне очень стыдно теперь. Я… только хочу спросить – ты когда сюда шел, знал, что это Джамино под проклятием?   
– Я сюда пришел бы все равно, кто бы под проклятием ни был, – ответил Оливио. – Я паладин, и это мой долг, сеньора.   
Она опустила голову, куснула губу, явно давя слезы, и Оливио добавил – впрочем, совершенно честно:  
– Но я рад, что мы сумели спасти моего брата. Я все-таки, пожалуй, люблю его, хоть он и изрядная заноза. Так что послушайте совета сеньора Джудо и подавайте на дона Вальяверде в королевский суд, восстанавливайте свое доброе имя и честь Джамино. И разводитесь. Пусть дон Вальяверде платит за свои глупости, может, поумнеет, хоть я и сомневаюсь.  
– Спасибо, Оливио, – прошептала она. И схватила его за руку:  
– Подожди немного.  
Она скрылась в соседней комнатенке, и появилась спустя полминуты, с бархатным мешочком в руках:  
– Вот... Я только и успела, что кофр с украшениями прихватить, когда он нас из замка выгнал. И денег немного – все, что у меня в трюмо было. Потому-то в этой дыре и поселилась – чтоб надолго хватило... Надеялась, может, Модесто остынет да спохватится… – она всхлипнула. – А шкатулку твоей матери он сам мне тогда еще отдал… когда ты в гардемаринскую школу поступил. Клянусь здоровьем Джамино, я бы сама ее никогда не взяла. Я ничего не спустила, просто кое-что ювелиру отдавала, камни некоторые огранить по-новому, почистить. Возьми всё и прости меня, дуру.  
Оливио посмотрел ей в глаза, взял мешочек и опустил в карман:  
– Я уже давно вас простил, сеньора. А за это, – он хлопнул по карману – благодарю. Мне есть кому отдать фамильные драгоценности Альбино. Что касается вас... я рад, что вы оказались лучше, чем я о вас думал. А теперь – до свиданья.  
И он ушел, разминувшись на лестнице с пожилым толстячком в зеленой мантии мага-целителя.  
На улице хозяйка и давешний юнец с кочергой (уже без кочерги, конечно) сметали с мостовой осколки стекла, и Оливио стало стыдно за тот приступ ярости, из-за которого пришлось вынести окно. Он подошел к ним:  
– Э-э…почтенные. Прошу прощения, хоть это и королевское дело было, но окно мы случайно разбили. Так что возьмите эти пять реалов на починку, – он протянул хозяйке монеты. Та взяла, сунула в карман фартука:  
– Благодарю, сеньор паладин. А что это вообще было-то?  
– Я же сказал – дело короны. А большего вам знать не надо, – Оливио залез в карету и сел рядом с Робертино.   
Кавалли с любопытством оглядел их и кивнул:  
– Ну, хвала Деве, что тут успели. Подробности потом расскажете. Джудо, что дальше? До девятого часа ждать будем, чтоб с заказчиком встретиться, или сначала нашего малефикара инквизиции сдадим? Сейчас половина восьмого только...  
– А зачем ждать и два раза ездить? – Джудо бросил взгляд в окошко на дверце и чуть усмехнулся, увидев в окне мансарды сеньору Клариссу, глядящую на карету паладинов. – Я ж по крови не только пацана Джамино нашел, но и заказчика, и теперь знаю, где он засел, так что девяти ждать совсем ни к чему. Сейчас прямо туда и поедем. Эй, Луиджи, давай к набережной, гостиница «Адмирал Бонавентура».   
Луиджи взялся за вожжи и карета тронулась.   
Кавалли усмехнулся мрачно:  
– Хорошая гостиница, очень дорогая. И траттория при ней замечательная… Неплохо твой кровожадный братец устроился, Оливио.  
Тот рукой махнул:  
– Братец… в гробу я таких братцев видал.  
Джудо хмыкнул:  
– А может статься, еще увидишь. Это ведь, получается, семейное дело. А в Плайясоль, как я знаю, такие дела по обычаю и закону внутри семьи могут решаться. И частенько и решаются.  
Оливио пощупал в кармане балисонг, оглядел спутников. Андреа Кавалли был серьезен, Робертино многозначительно раскрыл и закрыл свою наваху. Ну, от него другой реакции Оливио и не ждал – в Кесталье были такие же обычаи. Его больше удивило молчаливое согласие Кавалли, который обычно всегда строго придерживался правил.  
– Сначала этого гада найти надо, – Оливио откинулся на спинку сиденья и скрестил руки на груди. – А там и посмотрим. Вы, сеньор Джудо, лучше скажите – вы что, всерьез намерились мою мачеху... э-э-э... соблазнить? – он покраснел, но смотрел на старшего паладина серьезно и прямо. Тому даже несколько неловко сделалось.   
Кавалли прищурился и усмехнулся в усы, но ничего не сказал. Робертино смущенно отвел глаза и стал старательно смотреть в окошко на дома, мимо которых неслась их карета. Джудо поерзал, пощупал поясницу:  
– А почему бы и нет. Твой папаша – настоящий козел, и я с удовольствием украшу его голову парочкой хороших рогов. Чтоб, как философы говорят, форма содержанию соответствовала. Или ты против?  
– Да нет, мне совершенно плевать. Соблазняйте на здоровье, – Оливио пожал плечами. Рука снова начала зверски болеть. – Просто… ну, как-то странно. Неужто моя мачеха и правда вам так по нраву пришлась? Поверить не могу.  
– Она красивая женщина, – серьезно сказал старший паладин. – И очень несчастная. Ее надо утешить. Я ведь на людей смотрю далеко не только глазами, Оливио. И вижу куда больше, чем другие. Так вот я тебе скажу, что твой папаша – уж не обижайся – куда больший козел, чем ты думал. И я даже удивляюсь, как это донья Кларисса до сих пор себе нормального любовника не завела, с таким-то бесчувственным самовлюбленным чурбаном вместо пристойного мужа. Сдается мне, в ее жизни вообще не было еще мужчины, который бы смог доставить ей настоящее удовольствие. И я это собираюсь исправить.   
Оливио покраснел еще сильнее, и заметил, что у Робертино тоже уши красные. И вспомнил, что многие ученые-фейриведы считают, что кровавые сиды – это в каком-то смысле воплощенные элементали пятой стихии, то есть сути самой жизни. Так что, возможно, мачехе повезло, что Джудо решил ее утешить. Может, она такая злая была именно оттого, что папаша с ней по-свински обращался, и для нее вся житейская радость воплотилась в Джамино, потому она и баловала его чрезмерно.  
Чтобы перевести разговор на другое, Оливио сказал:  
– Кстати, о папаше. Ведь по большому счету вся эта чертовня закрутилась из-за папашиной дурости. Во-первых, он когда-то сделал бастарда и не признал его, причем, если этому таинственному братцу и правда лет двадцать шесть с небольшим, как Роспини сказал, то сделал он его почти сразу после того, как на моей матушке женился. Во-вторых, меня наследства лишил в пользу Джамино, причем из-за придури, по-другому и не скажешь, – Оливио поморщился. – Как я потом выяснил, многие плайясольские доны, об этом узнав, очень недоумевали, но папаше никто ничего не сказал, конечно. В Плайясоль ведь знатные такие решения сами принимать могут, хотя в королевском суде оспорить можно.   
– Я так понимаю, ты не стал оспаривать из упрямства? – спросил Кавалли. – Не верю, что ты аж так хотел стать паладином, в восемнадцать-то лет.  
Младший паладин скривился:  
– Мне тогда даже в голову оспаривать это решение не пришло. Слишком уж я обиделся. И, поверьте, сеньор Андреа, было за что. В общем, настолько обиделся, что решил свалить подальше и туда, откуда он меня не достанет. А вариантов было немного: паладинский корпус или монастырь. Сами понимаете, в монастырь мне не очень-то хотелось, вот я и выбрал корпус. А теперь думаю – и правильно сделал. Тут я как-то на своем месте себя чувствую, что ли. Ну вот, а в-третьих, папаша совсем головой тронулся, когда и Джамино собрался наследства лишать. Видимо, этот наш неведомый братец уже давно знал, чей он сын, а тут такой случай подвернулся. Расчет, думаю, простой: извести нас обоих, чтоб уж наверняка, чтоб конкурентов не осталось, и папаше некуда было деваться. И заявить о себе. И поверьте, если бы мы с Джамино померли, то у этого бастарда бы все выгорело. Папаша ради сохранения имени Вальяверде бы с радостью его признал и сделал наследником. У нас же после того морового поветрия, что тридцать пять лет назад бушевало, почти никакой близкой родни не осталось... Впрочем, подозреваю, что при сволочном характере папаши с него сталось бы жениться в третий раз и еще одного наследника заделать, после чего и бастарда имени лишить.  
– Сколько лет ему? – спросил Робертино.   
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Да где-то слегка за пятьдесят. Кажется, пятьдесят два, но выглядит он куда моложе, у нас в роду все такие были.  
– Да-а, тогда шансы жениться на молодой и стать отцом снова у него вполне неплохие. Но, подозреваю, что бастард бы с этим мириться не стал, извел бы конкурента еще в материнской утробе, – задумчиво протянул Робертино.  
– Это точно, раз ступивши на скользкую дорожку, с нее уж не сойдешь, – кивнул Манзони, и наклонился к связанному малефикару:  
– Верно говорю, Роспини?  
Тот лишь вяло дернулся и грустно что-то промычал сквозь кляп.

Стемнело, и на городских улицах начали загораться огни фонарей со светошарами. Фартальезцы гордились тем, что в столице устроено магическое освещение даже в самых нищих кварталах. Еще тридцать лет назад светошарами освещались только богатые кварталы и королевский дворец, все остальные места либо оставались в темноте, либо освещались масляными лампами, что нередко приводило к пожарам. Замена масляных ламп на светошары была на руку всем, кроме воров и бандитов, но как раз их мнения никто не спрашивал.   
Кварталы, расположенные у реки, делились на портовый район, где были склады, таможня, дешевые кабаки, траттории и гостиницы, рыбный и товарный рынки, и на пристойный район набережной, где недвижимость стоила дорого, а гостиницы, траттории и питейные заведения далеко не каждому были по карману. Гостиницу «Адмирал Бонавентура» Оливио знал – при ней была отличная траттория, в которой он бывал дважды. Сначала сам, еще в бытность кадетом, когда в первый раз на него тоска по родной плайясольской кухне накатила, а столицу он еще плохо знал, а второй раз вместе с друзьями, когда отмечали переход из кадетов в младшие паладины. Оба раза после этих визитов карман Оливио существенно легчал, слишком уж дорогим было заведение. А уж гостиница при нем, небось, вообще запредельно стоила.   
– Выходит, этот папашин бастард по матушке из богатых, раз у него есть деньги и на такую гостиницу, и на наше с Джамино убийство, – сказал Оливио, когда карета медленно проезжала мимо парадного входа в «Адмирала Бонавентуру».   
– Даже странно, чего ему еще надо, – Манзони внимательно окинул взглядом фасад гостиницы. – При таких деньгах я бы на его месте жил припеваючи и не дергался.  
– Э, Джудо, то ты. А ему, может, захотелось доном зваться и в число знатных сеньоров войти, – мрачно сказал Кавалли. – Может, он из тех, кому наличие герба важнее чести и чистой совести.  
– Если так, то тогда он недостоин герба, – скривился Робертино. – Раз он не понимает, что такое честь, и ставит ее ниже внешней видимости. В конце концов, герб можно заслужить самому. Или купить, даже с титулом, как банкир Перуцци. А честь и чистую совесть – нет.   
– В любом случае, теперь-то уж никакой герб ему не светит, – проворчал Оливио. – А светит ему клеймо на плече и каторга в каменоломнях. Если повезет.  
Карета остановилась недалеко от гостиницы, и Джудо еще раз внимательно оглядел фасад «Адмирала Бонавентуры».   
– Он внизу, в траттории, – Джудо достал часы, отщелкнул крышку. – Без двадцати восемь. Пес его знает, сколько он там еще проторчит – до парка-то недалеко... Будем брать прямо там?   
Кавалли задумался, прикидывая.   
– Можно, конечно. С другой стороны, не хотелось бы портить хозяину репутацию заведения, он-то не виноват. Да и нам туда еще ходить. Если бы этот гад сидел в номере, было бы проще.  
– Тогда подождем, пока выйдет. И свинтим уже на улице, – Манзони оглядел улицу и кивнул. – Пожалуй, да, Андреа. Аккуратненько с тобой зажмем его – и в карету.   
Луиджи стукнул в приоткрытое окошко:  
– Сеньор Манзони, у меня в ящике и простые наручники есть, с гномской защелкой и ключиком, надо?  
– Конечно, надо, – вместо Манзони сказал Кавалли. – А я сейчас пойду с патрульными стражниками поговорю, чтоб не вмешивались. Любят они лишнее рвение проявлять, когда не нужно…  
И Кавалли выбрался из кареты. Манзони сунул наручники с короткой цепью в карман, легонько пнул Роспини:  
– Эй, малефикар, слышал? Будь готов опознать заказчика.   
Тот что-то промычал сквозь кляп, и старший паладин хмыкнул:  
– Ну вы только гляньте, какой наглый. В его положении еще и торговаться вздумал. Нет, дорогой, не выторгуешь ты и свиного пятака. Потому как для Инквизиции и моего свидетельства будет достаточно. Что? А, ты думал, что заказчика мы городской страже по закону передать должны? Как же, разбежался. Дела о незаконном применении магии крови расследует Инквизиция и разбирает церковный суд. И мне там не надо будет объяснять, как да почему я считаю его виновным, их святейшества архонты и так знают, кто я такой и чего мое слово стоит. И без тебя обойдемся. Но если ты себе хочешь облегчить участь – то лучше свидетельствуй добровольно и без торга. Может быть, Инквизиция это оценит.  
После этой тирады Роспини совсем скис и скрючился на полу кареты, насколько ему это позволяли веревка и наручники.   
Вернулся Кавалли, приоткрыл дверцу и, не залезая в карету, сказал:  
– Со стражниками улажено. Чую, завтра здешний квартальный жалобу настрочит в нашу канцелярию, что мы опять в их епархию влезаем, но сейчас мешать не будут.  
– Вечно нам отдуваться, почему они в Коллегию Святой Инквизиции жалобы не строчат? – скривился Манзони. Глянул на гостиницу и посерьезнел:  
– Он на выход собрался. Ну, давай. Делаем как обычно.  
Кавалли кивнул и исчез. Манзони выскользнул из кареты, не закрывая за собой дверцу. Робертино и Оливио, не сговариваясь, поставили ноги на связанного магика, чтоб не дергался, и выглянули в окошко. Однако ничего они там не увидели – карета стояла довольно в стороне, а высовываться в окошко они не стали.  
Собственно, смотреть было особенно не на что. Кавалли медленно пошел вдоль улицы, миновал вход в тратторию и остановился на углу гостиницы, делая вид, что изучает лоток продавца печатных листков. Даже купил пару и развернул, бегло просматривая заголовки и держа листки так, чтоб видеть вход в тратторию. Манзони же дошел до другого угла гостиницы, с противоположной стороны, и остановился, прислонившись к столбу со светошаром. Похлопал себя по карманам, косясь на вход.  
Из ярко освещенной траттории гостиницы вышел высокий молодой мужчина типичной плайясольской внешности, в мундире мичмана королевского флота, и вразвалочку зашагал по улице в ту сторону, где стоял у фонаря Манзони. Тот подал условный знак. Кавалли быстро сложил купленные листки, сунул их в карман и пошел туда. Шел не слишком спеша, но довольно быстрым шагом.  
Когда плайясолец поравнялся со старшим паладином у фонарного столба, тот негромко окликнул его:  
– Огоньку не найдется, сеньор мичман?  
Мичман повернулся к нему, замедлив шаг. Манзони широко улыбнулся, показал незажженную дымную палочку:  
– Огоньку, говорю, не найдется?  
Мичман остановился, полез в карман, достал очень дорогую изящную палочницу из черепахового панциря и откинул маленькую крышечку, прикрывавшую огневой камешек, протянул паладину:  
– Найдется, сеньор паладин, – сказал он.  
Манзони шагнул к нему, протянул руку с дымной палочкой к палочнице и… мичман вдруг ощутил на правом запястье холод металла, и не успел и дернуться, как с другой стороны возник Кавалли, быстро завернул его левую руку за спину, и паладин Джудо защелкнул на ней второй браслет наручников. И, крепко сжав за плечо, прошипел плайясольцу в ухо:  
– Арестован именем короля. Не рыпайся, а то сломаю руку.  
Плайясолец все-таки попытался дернуться, но паладины держали его крепко. Он раскрыл рот, чтоб заорать, но Кавалли резким движением впихнул ему в зубы комок из печатных листков, и мичман поперхнулся своим воплем. А затем паладины подхватили его за руки и быстро поволокли в карету, где и усадили на лавку, крепко зажав между собой.   
В карете было довольно темно – тусклый фонарик под крышей давал слишком мало света, так что Манзони достал из кармана маленький светошарик, потер его и поднес к лицу плайясольца.  
– Ну, малефикар, теперь смотри внимательно, – Кавалли легонько пнул магика ногой. – Это он?  
Роспини полсекунды вглядывался, потом кивнул.  
Сам же плайясолец, увидав на полу кареты связанного Роспини с кляпом, похоже, догадался наконец, за что именно его самого арестовали. И вполне очевидно испугался, но довольно быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Отлично. А теперь… – начал было Кавалли, но тут вскрикнул Оливио:  
– О боги!!! Не может быть. Этого, сто тысяч драных чертей, просто не может быть!!! Не может быть… – он аж задохнулся, чувствуя, как в сердце прямо-таки взрывается смесь страха, ненависти, гнева, боли и отвращения. Помотал головой, зажмурившись:  
– Сеньор Джудо… вы уверены, что это он?  
– Уверен, Оливио, – Манзони пристально глянул на своего ученика, потом перевел взгляд на арестованного. – Ты, выходит, знаешь его?  
Арестованный выплюнул скомканную бумагу, очень паскудно ухмыльнулся и сказал с непередаваемо гадким полусмешком:  
– Еще бы ему меня не знать, когда он два месяца мой хер сосал!  
И тут Оливио просто-таки молниеносно врезал ему в челюсть, врезал левой, потому что правой судорожно сжимал рукоять меча, пытаясь хоть так погасить поднимающуюся ярость.   
Плайясолец ударился затылком о стенку кареты, коротко взвыл. Оливио тоже глухо вскрикнул от резкой боли, пронзившей раненую руку. Робертино схватил его за плечи, встряхнул. Оливио слегка успокоился – рядом друг, рядом наставники, и прошлое уже не властно над ним. И сказал четко, зло:  
– Это, сеньоры, Стансо Канелли. Когда я учился в Ийхос Дель Маре, он верховодил там старшекурсниками и всячески издевался над новичками, унижал и насиловал их. Меня тоже. Потому-то я из этой гардемаринской школы и сбежал. Родной отец, узнав об этом, сказал мне, что я сам виноват в том, что меня били, унижали и насиловали. Надо было добровольно и с радостью прислуживать старшим, сказал он. Оказалось, он прекрасно знал о том, что творится в Ийхос Дель Маре. И считал это естественным порядком вещей. Он велел отправляться туда обратно, а когда я сказал, что лучше сдохну, то лишил меня наследства. Вот почему я ушел в корпус и отказался от его фамилии сам. Не хотел больше ничего общего иметь с человеком, который сознательно отправил меня в тот адов кошмар.  
Старшие паладины переглянулись, видно было, что это их несколько ошеломило. Манзони медленно сказал:  
– Я, конечно, догадывался, что у тебя в прошлом нечто такое было. Я такие вещи вижу. Но чтоб родной отец знал, что с его сыном такое творят, и считал это допустимым... этого я даже представить не мог.   
Стансо сплюнул выбитый зуб на пол, и попал на Роспини. Тот скривился и с отвращением посмотрел на своего заказчика, что-то промычал сквозь кляп, причем на сей раз его мычание понял не только Манзони, но и остальные паладины. Малефикар тоже впечатлился услышанным.  
Кавалли постучал в верхнее окошко и сказал:  
– Луиджи, давай в старый парк. На зады, к озеру с тремя рыбами.  
– Понял, сеньоры, – отозвался кучер, опустил окошко и хлопнул вожжами.  
С презрением глядя на Стансо, Оливио спросил:  
– В школе… ты уже знал, что мы – братья?   
Удивительно, но Стансо все-таки опять сумел гадко улыбнуться:  
– Конечно. Тем приятнее мне было тебя гнобить и трахать, трусливый засранец. Надо же. Я думал, ты и правда сдох, как папаша заявил, а ты, оказывается, в паладины подался. Что, небось весь корпус обслуживаешь, а? Я еще в школе понял, что тебе нравится зад подставлять, ты только притворялся недотрогой…  
Робертино сжал плечи друга и прошипел ему в ухо:  
– Он намеренно тебя злит, не поддавайся.  
Оливио кивнул. Посмотрел прямо в глаза Стансо, посмотрел особенным взглядом, призвав силу. Не хотел ничего внушать, просто надавил, и Стансо очевидно занервничал, отвел взгляд. Младший паладин сказал спокойным голосом, в котором, однако, чувствовалась пробуждающаяся ярость:  
– Не трепи языком напрасно, Стансо. Много воды с тех пор утекло, и ты меня больше не сможешь ни напугать, ни оскорбить, ни унизить. Сейчас мне плевать на прошлое. Я ненавижу тебя не за это. И даже не за то, что ты хотел убить меня. А за то, что ты посмел осквернить нашу кровь.  
Он выдернул из кармана балисонг, крутанул в руке, раскладывая, и нацелил острие в лицо Стансо:  
– И я требую у тебя ответа за это. По обычаю и закону Плайясоль.  
В глазах Стансо мелькнул страх, но он быстро овладел собой:  
– Что? Я не ослышался? Ты, сопляк, затраханный паладинчик, собираешься вызвать меня на поединок мужчин? С этой твоей зубочисткой?  
–Ты удивишься, как много всего можно сотворить с обычной зубочисткой, – усмехнулся Кавалли. – Я вот как-то зубочисткой вампира упокоил...  
Стансо недоверчиво глянул на него, но Кавалли был невозмутимо-серьезен, и поди пойми, правду сказал или пошутил. Младшие же паладины ничуть в его словах не усомнились – в прошлом Кавалли был странствующим паладином и по большей части занимался изведением всякой дряни, в том числе вампиров и зомби. И очень в этом деле поднаторел. Так что он вполне мог упокоить вампира зубочисткой.  
Оливио сложил балисонг и вернул в карман. Откинулся на спинку скамьи:  
– Сеньор Джудо, сеньор Андреа, могу ли я поступить так, как мне велит обычай Плайясоль?   
– Поскольку это дело семейное, то можешь, – кивнул Кавалли. – Более того, Оливио, я считаю, что ты должен так поступить.   
– Я тоже, – добавил Манзони. – А с Инквизицией и городской стражей мы этот вопрос уладим, на этот счет не переживай.  
Стансо Канелли ехидно спросил:  
– А вариант, что я его пришью, вы что, не рассматриваете совсем?  
Оливио на это только плечами пожал, а Робертино сказал:  
– Это не дуэль, это вендетта. И я, Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, заявляю себя наследником этой вендетты. Как друг Оливио.   
– Как наставник Оливио, я, Джудо Манзони, также заявляю себя наследником его вендетты, – серьезно сказал старший паладин. А Кавалли к этому добавил, глядя в упор на Стансо немигающим взглядом:  
– Как видишь, шансов у тебя нет. А даже если неведомым чудом тебе удастся уложить всех троих, в чем я очень, очень сомневаюсь, то в таком случае еще остаюсь я, Андреа Кавалли. И я тебя убью без всяких вендетт, просто по Праву Наказания.   
Остаток пути Стансо молчал, злобно поглядывая на Оливио и Робертино, и сплевывая кровавой слюной на Роспини, лежащего на полу. Малефикар в ответ мычал сквозь кляп явные проклятия, адресованные конкретно Стансо. Оливио даже захотелось вынуть у него изо рта кляп, чтобы проклятия хоть какую-то силу обрели. Еле сдержался.  
Старый городской парк по большей части был ухожен и любим публикой, но в его глубине, там, где он граничил с еще более старой городской стеной (точнее, ее остатками), люди бывали нечасто, особенно поздним вечером. И если и бывали, то вполне с определенной целью – провести нужную встречу подальше от лишних глаз, а лет пятнадцать назад – еще и ради дуэлей. Сейчас дуэли были запрещены, устраивать их в городе стало очень рискованно, так что желающие свести счеты подобным образом сводили их за городом, на многочисленных островках ниже по течению или вообще в чьих-нибудь загородных поместьях. Стражники даже перестали проверять зады старого парка в надежде выловить нарушителей, и младшие паладины об этом знали – сами не раз назначали там встречи со студентами мажеской академии для того, чтоб намять друг другу бока и выяснить в очередной раз, кто круче. Конечно, городская стража тоже знала об этом, но ввязываться в эти «состязания» просто опасалась, ограничиваясь выслеживанием особо заядлых участников и доносами их наставникам.  
Карета въехала на усыпанную гравием лужайку у озера, из которого торчали три огромных замшелых мраморных рыбы, и остановилась. Манзони выскочил из кареты, выволок оттуда Стансо. Затем вышли Робертино и Оливио. Кавалли остался сидеть в карете, караулить малефикара, но открыл дверь, чтобы все видеть.  
Манзони расстегнул на Стансо наручники и положил их себе в карман. Оливио снял перевязь с мечом, мундир и баселард, отдал их Робертино, и теперь стоял у пруда, крутя в руке балисонг, тускло поблескивающий в свете луны и фонарей со светошариками на карете. Клацанье раскрывающейся-закрывающейся рукоятки было негромким, но каким-то зловещим. Сам Оливио выглядел спокойным, но Робертино чуял за этим спокойствием холодную, едва сдерживаемую ярость.  
– Стансо Канелли, сними мундир. Ты можешь выбрать клинковое оружие из того, что у тебя есть с собой, если оно не длиннее оружия Оливио более, чем в два раза. Ты не можешь просить пощады, ты не можешь отказаться от поединка. Если ты попытаешься сбежать, Оливио имеет право нанести тебе один удар в спину, – сказал Манзони, неожиданно проявляя знакомство с правилами плайясольской и кестальской вендетт. И добавил уже от себя:  
– Если он этого не сделает, это сделаю я.  
Стансо скинул мундир прямо на землю, на гравий, нападавшие ветки и листья, туда же бросил флотский палаш, оставив себе только кортик. Утер тыльной стороной ладони все еще кровоточащий рот, сплюнул и сказал:  
– Да я вас всех тут оставлю, сухопутные долбанные ублюдки.   
Паладины только усмехнулись.  
Несколько мгновений Стансо только присматривался к Оливио, приняв боевую стойку и покачивая правой рукой с зажатым в ней кортиком. Оливио мягкими, словно скользящими шагами пошел влево, в сторону от озера. Несведущему человеку могло бы показаться, что он вовсе и не собирается драться, слишком уж расслабленной казалась его осанка, небрежными – шаги, да и нож он то складывал, то раскладывал как-то тоже небрежно, и выглядело так, что он вот-вот его вообще выронит. Он даже и смотрел-то не на противника, а куда-то в сторону. Это явно раздражало Стансо, и он атаковал первым, целясь Оливио в живот. Однако паладин вдруг быстрым и очень ловким движением ушел в сторону, слегка прогнувшись и пропуская Стансо мимо, только чуть соприкоснувшись с ним одеждой... и в тот же миг развернулся, делая резкий выпад ножом, снова качнулся в сторону, увел руку вверх. Стансо запнулся, его словно что-то назад дернуло, он левой схватился за горло и, споткнувшись, кувырком полетел на землю. В воздухе что-то сверкнуло в свете фонарей, Оливио подпрыгнул и поймал это в левую ладонь, поморщившись от боли.  
Стансо вскочил на ноги у самого озера и развернулся к нему. Отнял от шеи руку и поднес к лицу, грязно выругался.  
С руки капала кровь, а на шее сбоку темнел длинный, но явно неглубокий порез.  
Оливио поднял повыше разорванную цепочку с круглой фарфоровой подвеской, рассматривая ее:  
– Красота какая: выносливость, скорость, сила. Очень хороший амулет... Был, – он швырнул подвеску на гравий и раздавил каблуком. Из-под паладинского подкованного сапога только зелененькое облачко пыхнуло да и развеялось в ночи. – А вот теперь продолжим.  
И он вдруг рванул вперед, держа нож у бедра. Стансо еле успел увернуться, и даже рубануть кортиком, но все, что ему удалось – это разрезать рукав рубашки Оливио. Паладин тут же развернулся, присел и нанес удар из нижней позиции, вскользь, вдоль бедра. Стансо заорал от неожиданной боли, снова рубанул кортиком, метя Оливио в голову, но тот уже отскочил, и теперь опять перешагивал мягкими, скользящими шагами, раздражающе размеренно клацая своим ножом-бабочкой.   
– Сученыш… – прошипел Стансо, зажимая порез на бедре левой ладонью. – Надо было тебя еще тогда до полусмерти затрахать, чтоб знал свое место...  
– Не вышло бы, – улыбнулся Оливио, и от этой улыбки у Стансо мороз пробежал по коже. – Я очень, очень живучий. И очень упрямый, Стансо. Разве ты сам не видишь?   
С этими словами он атаковал снова. Стансо увернулся, ударил в ответ. На сей раз он сумел достать Оливио – резануть по правому плечу, но паладин этого словно не заметил, пошел в атаку опять, и в последний момент резко ушел в сторону и вниз, на взмахе широким движением попав Стансо в лицо.  
Стансо взвыл, отскочил, зажимая щеку, развернулся и рванул в темноту, в заросли сиреневых кустов. Оливио взмахнул рукой, полыхнуло белым и раздался громкий хлопок, Стансо снова заорал, его сбило с ног, и он покатился в шиповниковый куст. Оливио не спеша подошел к нему и, как раз когда тот, ругаясь, сумел подняться на четвереньки, зарядил ему ногой в бок. Стансо шлепнулся на живот, разразившись черной бранью. Паладин еще одним ударом перевернул его на спину, заставив подавиться очередной порцией ругани, перебросил нож в левую руку, наклонился, тщательно обтер клинок о его рубашку, сложил балисонг, а затем взял Стансо за ногу. И пошел обратно, волоча визжащего и матерящегося врага по гравию, камням и веткам.  
Дойдя до кареты, Оливио отпустил его ногу и сказал:  
– На этом, пожалуй, закончим. Расхотелось мне его убивать, как-то противно стало. Да и незачем. Пусть поработает в каменоломнях на благо Фартальи.  
Манзони усмехнулся:  
– Ты полностью удовлетворен вендеттой?  
– Совершенно, – с усталостью сказал Оливио. – Я убил свой страх и свою ненависть. Мне этого довольно. А его сдадим в Инквизицию.  
Он подошел к Робертино, который уже раскрыл свой чемоданчик, примостив его на каретной ступеньке. Робертино, зажав в зубах петельку со светошариком, осмотрел его рану на плече, потом вручил ему светошарик:  
– На, держи и свети. Сейчас зашью, чистая игла еще осталась, хвала богам. Этот гад тебя неглубоко резанул, но шить надо, место такое, что от любого движения расходиться будет. И на ночь точно надо мэтра Ассенцо найти, чтобы все это в порядок привести…  
Робертино сноровисто оборвал распоротый рукав рубашки, вытер кровь и скрепил рану пятью аккуратными стежками. Пока шил, Оливио только слегка кривился, сцепив зубы. Боли он почти не чувствовал – то ли еще был в кураже от поединка, то ли просто устал. Манзони снова застегнул на Стансо наручники. Тот не переставая ругался, и паладин двинул ему по челюсти, выбив еще один зуб, после чего наконец Стансо заткнулся.   
– Робертино, есть еще там у тебя в чемодане бинты? Надо этого выродка перевязать, – обернулся Джудо к карете. Робертино, не отвлекаясь от шитья, спросил:  
– Сколько у него там порезов?  
– На морде и на шее – неглубокие, рана на бедре, ну и куча царапин. И два выбитых зуба, – Манзони брезгливо осмотрел арестованного. – Для шеи и морды пластыря довольно, а ногу перевязать надо.  
– Возьмите в чемодане слева, скатка бинта и две заготовки с пластырем в бумажном пакете, – отозвался Робертино, укладывая иглу в жестяную коробку к использованным инструментам и беря бинт.   
Спустя пятнадцать минут они упаковали Стансо, связанного еще и по ногам, рядышком с Роспини, и сами уселись в карету. Манзони достал из внутреннего кармашка свои изящные серебряные часы с янтарной инкрустацией, открыл крышку и сказал:  
– Надо же, быстро управились. Без четверти девять только. Луиджи, езжай к Агнессе.  
На площади Блаженной Агнессы, номер девять, располагалась Фартальезская коллегия Святой Инквизиции.  
– Стал быть, сеньоры, двоих-то мальвивентов нынче сдадим? – кучер тронул лошадей. – Оно и правильно. Пусть им инквизиторки покажут, что почем. Хотя я сам бы на месте сеньора Альбино этого гада б точно прирезал... ¬– Луиджи закрыл окошко.  
– Я поначалу так и хотел, – вздохнул Оливио. – А потом решил, что лучше пусть это дело Инквизиция разбирает.  
И добавил чуть тише:  
– Может, хоть так эту долбанную гардемаринскую школу прижать получится. Или хотя бы тамошних наставников припугнуть. Представляете, какой скандал будет, если в печатных листках заголовки появятся: «Лучший выпускник Ийхос Дель Маре пытался убить своих кровных братьев кровавой магией!». Да и папаше урок...   
– А с чего ты взял, что он – лучший выпускник? – поинтересовался Манзони, с презрением глядя на Стансо, который, сообразив, насколько нерадостная судьба его ожидает, сидел тихо, опустив голову, и явно пребывал в полном отчаянии.  
– А у него на мундире золотой якорь на черном щите с белыми полосами, – указал пальцем Оливио. – Такой шеврон только лучшим выпускникам этой школы дают. У папаши такой есть, он его под стеклянным колпаком в своем кабинете держит. И я, дурак, о таком же мечтал.   
– Но, может, это дело в листки и не попадет, – Робертино после всех потрясений этого вечера испытывал острое желание разжечь дымную палочку и пыхнуть как следует. И, как оказалось, не он один: Манзони достал из кармана серебряную палочницу, покрутил в руках, вздохнул и спрятал.  
– Еще как попадет, – нехорошо сощурился Оливио. – Уж я об этом побеспокоюсь. В мою любимую кофейню один известный журналист ходит… Он в «Зеркало» и в «Горячие новости» пишет статьи и памфлеты. Довольно едкие, кстати. Я завтра с утра сеньоре Боне записку для него отправлю с просьбой о встрече.   
Он перевел взгляд на Стансо и, легонько пнув того, спросил:  
– Вот скажи, какого черта ты, которого сеньор Канелли считает родным сыном, вдруг решил о своем происхождении заявить? Чего тебе не хватало? Знатности? Канелли, конечно, не доны, но древний и уважаемый род. Денег? Вообще смешно. Сеньор Канелли куда как побогаче графа Вальяверде. Полагаю, он до сих пор не купил титул домина только потому, что ему это не нужно. А тебя с какого-то рожна в доны понесло... Променять положение законного сына и наследника на статус графского бастарда, пусть и признанного – этакая дурь могла только в такую тупую голову, как твоя, прийти. Не говоря уж об идиотском желании сменить сеньора Канелли, который тебе с рук спускает что угодно, на моего ударенного на всю голову папашу, у которого семь пятниц на неделе.  
Ответа, вообще-то, Оливио не ждал, но Стансо неожиданно ответил:  
– Такие, как ты, кому герб и титул просто так достались, ценности их не понимаете…  
Оливио и Робертино разом схватились за лбы:  
– О Дева!  
Робертино окинул Стансо полным презрения взглядом:  
– Как раз очень хорошо понимаем. Очень хорошо. Наши гербы и титулы были заслужены нашими предками. Вальяверде получили их из рук короля, а Сальваро – по воле народа Кестальи. Именно потому, что имя Вальяверде было запятнано предательством по отношению к своему же, Оливио и счел для себя невозможным его носить, пока оно запятнано. Если тебе так хотелось титул и герб, ты мог бы попытаться их заслужить. Или убедить сеньора Канелли их купить. Когда купцу Россетти захотелось титул домина, он потратил пятьсот эскудо на постройку трех больниц для бедных. И тратит ежегодно сто эскудо на их полное содержание. Заслужить титул и герб таким способом ничуть не зазорнее, чем так, как их заслужили предки более древних фамилий.   
– Я хотел получить то, что мне положено по крови, – прошипел Стансо, дергаясь и явно пытаясь ослабить веревки на ногах. Напрасное дело – узлы только сильнее затягивались.  
– Нас-то с Джамино убивать для этого зачем? – Оливио тоже очень хотелось пыхнуть. А еще больше – крепко напиться, чтобы все это забыть. ¬– Явился б к папаше, заявил бы о себе. А, понял. Ты думал – если конкурентов не будет, так с отчаянья он тебя с распростертыми объятьями примет? Ах-ха-ха!!! – и Оливио не выдержал, зашелся в совершенно издевательском и слегка истеричном смехе, аж слезы выступили. – Ой, не могу. Да, поначалу он бы тебя и принял, может быть. Но потом бы тоже лишил наследства и имени, как только бы женился еще раз и еще одного ребенка завел. Это же папаша, он еще и не то отмочить может! Ой, боги, как смешно-то, а.  
Тут карета остановилась, и Луиджи стукнул в окошко:  
– Приехали, сеньоры. Я к заднему ходу подъехал, как обычно.  
Старшие паладины развязали на арестованных веревки, Манзони открыл дверцу, выпрыгнул:  
– Ну, на выход, сеньоры злодеи.  
И с этими словами он могучей рукой сгреб за воротник Стансо и выволок наружу. Кавалли сказал:  
– Надеюсь, мы быстро управимся, – и тоже вылез, перед тем выпнув из кареты Роспини.  
В раскрытую дверцу младшие паладины увидели, как наставники, подпихивая в спину, ведут злодеев к невзрачной двери в задней глухой стене четырехэтажного дома. Над дверью горел свет, а по бокам виднелись две рослые мужские фигуры в паладинских мундирах – храмовники, служащие при Коллегии. Один из них приветственно махнул рукой:  
– Это что ли ты, Джудо?   
– Я самый, и Кавалли со мной, – ответил Манзони. – Привезли вот сестрам-инквизиторкам развлечение на после ужина: малефикар закоренелый, да еще на закуску придурок один, который вздумал родню магией крови извести. Ну и парочку снятых проклятий для изучения.   
Храмовники расступились и открыли дверь, и старшие паладины с арестантами исчезли в недрах Святой Инквизиции. Оливио наконец с облегчением выдохнул, устало прислонился в углу к стенке:  
– Ну и денек...   
Робертино тоже уселся в такую же позу в противоположном углу каретной скамейки, засунув наконец под скамью свой чемоданчик, который до этого у него лежал на коленях. Достал дымные палочки:  
– Давай наконец пыхнем, что ли. А то меня сейчас разорвет. Да и тебе бы успокоиться надо.  
И он протянул коробочку приятелю. Оливио взял, разжег и с наслаждением пыхнул. После второй затяжки спросил:  
– Где палки покупаешь? С такими делами мне, пожалуй, надо своей палочницей обзавестись. Если ярость и дальше так будет переть, как сегодня перла, так мне без палок никуда, пока не научусь этим управлять...  
– У Джино Нуцци, лавка так и называется. В Кипарисном квартале на Третьей улице, между магазинчиком с ножами и парикмахерской «Лавровишня». «Лавровишню», кстати, тоже советую. Чисто, аккуратно и в общем-то недорого. Стригут, ногти в порядок приводят, всякое такое. Ты не обижайся, но... паладин должен выглядеть очень хорошо. Я бы даже сказал – круто должен выглядеть. Так, чтобы все, кто на него смотрит, понимали: быть паладином – это круто. Даже несмотря на все наши обеты.  
Оливио поднес к глазам правую руку и рассмотрел ногти. Были они обломанные и в заусенцах, а рука – обветренная и в царапинах. Потом провел рукой по неровной челке, пощупал свой хвостик, который подстригал себе сам, отчего тот выглядел так, словно его кто обгрыз. Вздохнул:  
– Мда… Ты, пожалуй, прав. Деньги-то есть уже. Внезапно доход с Каса ди Альбино, да и жалованье уже позволяет на таком не экономить, просто я с кадетства привык каждый сантим считать, и... Ну и еще, после этой гардемаринской школы клятой, все время боялся, как бы на меня кто глаз не положил. Потому старался выглядеть как можно неприметнее. Эти твари, – он неопределенно махнул рукой с тлеющей палочкой. – Эти твари, и Стансо первый, меня иначе как «красавчиком», «неженкой» и «куколкой» и не называли. Может, если бы я был такой вот здоровила, как Жоан, или морду имел бы топором рубленную, как Бласко, то они бы так на меня и не наседали.  
Робертино пыхнул своей палочкой, достал карманный светошарик и посветил в лицо друга, покачал головой:  
– Сомневаюсь, что их так уж привлекала твоя внешность. Они тебя сломать хотели, а ты не давался. Вот в этом и было дело... Хотя ты, конечно, очень красивый. Алисия мне незадолго до отъезда признавалась, что, если б ты не был паладином, она бы тебя обязательно в постель затащила. Даже не смотря на то, что мама такое не очень-то одобряет.  
Оливио чуть палочку не выронил:  
– Что? То есть... Твоя сестра… Я ей так понравился?  
– Ну да, – Робертино пожал плечами. – А что тебя удивляет? Я ж сказал – ты очень красив. И к тому же у тебя для Кестальи внешность необычная: светлая кожа, зеленые глаза, волосы эти каштановые... В Верхней Кесталье такие, как ты, встречаются иногда. Такая внешность там считается меткой богов, знаком какого-то особенного дара.  
– Особенного, говоришь? Влипать в неприятности – это можно считать особенным даром? – слегка издевательски спросил Оливио, но тут же вспомнил про свою ярость и устыдился. И перевел разговор на другое:  
– Как думаешь, твоя тетушка уже обещанное письмо прислала?  
– А кто ее знает, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Нет, я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что она его пришлет. Но с нее станется прислать его аж к Новолетию. Кстати, мы хотели узнать, что ж там за история была с малефикарами дона Креспо. Как думаешь, сможем раскрутить Манзони на рассказ об этом?  
– А вот не знаю. Может быть… Вот что. Раз уж он собрался мою мачеху трахать, то он мне все-таки немножко должен. Попробую его потом расспросить, – Оливио поерзал на скамье, пытаясь усесться так, чтоб не болели ни правая рука, ни левая, и не преуспел. Левую крутило от кончиков пальцев до плеча, в правую же словно загнали по всей длине раскаленную проволоку. Морщась, он все-таки нашел подходящую позу, и затянулся остатком дымной палочки. Смесь трав успокаивала и немножко приглушала боль, а главное – Оливио наконец-то смог спокойно думать обо всем произошедшем. Робертино ему не мешал, молча пыхал дымком и задумчиво смотрел во двор Коллегии, на запертую дверь.  
Додымив палочку до картонного мундштучка, Оливио выкинул его в окошко и сказал:  
– Знаешь, а я рад. Рад, что эта хрень наконец закончилась. Вот сейчас подумал про гардемаринскую школу, про Стансо – и впервые не испытал ничего. Ни страха, ни ненависти, ни ярости, ни стыда.   
Робертино кивнул:  
– Это хорошо. Это значит, что ты теперь свободен от прошлого. Все-таки оно тебя очень уж давило, это было видно. Я, по крайней мере, это замечал и до того, как узнал, в чем дело.   
Оливио снова поерзал на скамье и вздохнул:  
– Папашу я, конечно, простить не смогу еще долго – но теперь не из-за себя, а из-за матери и Джамино. Да и мачеху жалко, вообще-то. Не такая она была и плохая, по правде говоря. Поначалу она честно старалась мне как-то мать заменить, но я на все ее попытки отношения установить только огрызался. Обижен был очень. Да и то – мне семь лет было всего, и мать на моих глазах умирала, а в это время папаша переговоры о новом браке вел… Ну а потом уже мачеха обиделась. Но я считаю, что тут папаша все равно виноват. Мог бы нас как-то попытаться сблизить… А он вообще от всего устранился. Спихнул наше воспитание на гувернанток и домашних учителей, а сам нас в лучшем случае за обедом или ужином раз в день видел, или когда на него находило желание рассказать, каким должен быть истинный дон из рода Вальяверде и как ему надлежит себя вести... У Джамино хоть мать еще была, а мне совсем тошно приходилось.  
Робертино протянул ему еще одну палочку, и Оливио снова запыхал дымком. Дальше они сидели молча.

Кавалли и Манзони вышли из стен инквизиции примерно спустя сорок минут, выглядели они довольными. Залезая в карету, наставник Робертино сказал:  
– Ну, дело сделано. И слава богам.  
– Погоди, нам еще рапорты писать королю и капитану, – Манзони запрыгнул следом и умостился на скамье. – Ненавижу бумажки марать...  
– Не беспокойся, я сам все напишу, что требуется, ты подпиши только. Первый раз, что ли, – Кавалли постучал в окошко:  
– Луиджи, а давай-ка обратно к «Адмиралу Бонавентуре».   
– Зачем? – удивились младшие паладины.  
Паладин Джудо улыбнулся:  
– А затем, что жрать охота. Ну и отметить надо победу над силами зла как полагается. Вы, парни, молодцы. Можете считать, что сегодня вы что-то вроде экзамена сдали. Особенно ты, Оливио.   
А Кавалли добавил:  
– Да и ваши приключения во время отпуска тоже достойны того, чтобы мы их вам зачли в качестве пройденного испытания.  
Младшие паладины переглянулись, и Робертино несколько неуверенно спросил:  
– Э-э… то есть, вы уже получили письмо моей тетушки Аглаи?  
– Даже два письма, причем Джудо мне свое не показал, – усмехнулся Кавалли.   
Манзони рукой махнул:  
– Было б что показывать, Андреа. Так, кое-какие воспоминания о том времени, когда я служил храмовником в Арагосе, а преосвященная Аглая, тогда просто посвященная сестра Аглая, там же инквизиторкой была. Как-то нас двоих отправили вылавливать банду малефикаров... Ничего особенного. А вот насчет вас обоих она много чего понаписала.  
– И… и что же? – робко поинтересовался Робертино, не без оснований опасаясь, что ехидная тетушка довольно нелестно о нем отозвалась в письме наставнику.  
– В основном хвалила, мол, вполне достойные паладинского мундира молодые люди, способные и старательные, – улыбнулся Кавалли. – Но и жаловалась, что мы, мол, вас почтению к старшим толком не научили.   
– Зато подробно расписала, как вы с кобольдом разобрались и двух еретичек-ашадарок выявили и победили, – добавил Манзони. – Так что, получается, вы оба успешно сдали первый экзамен по умению противостоять магии крови. И потому мы сейчас и едем в «Бонавентуру», чтоб закатить там славный ужин по-плайясольски в вашу честь.   
И закатили.   
Оливио сначала хотел ограничиться чем-нибудь скромным, чтоб не слишком ударить по карману наставника, но когда они уселись за стол в эркере и Манзони небрежным жестом подозвал официанта, велев для начала нести всем минестроне, а затем перечислил много всего остального, младший паладин сдался.   
Вина, кстати, не заказали совсем, хотя только у Джудо был обет воздержания от спиртного. Вместо вина принесли оранжад, а к десертам – кофе. Видимо, оба старших паладина тут бывали часто, и потому местные официанты знали их вкусы.  
Впрочем, и без вина Оливио почувствовал себя словно пьяный, особенно когда они наконец вернулись в казармы. Почти без сил он свалился на неразобранную кровать, не желая с нее вставать до самого утра. Но настырный Робертино все-таки поднял его и поволок к себе в каморку, где усадил на скамью и велел сидеть и ждать, а сам ушел искать мага. К счастью, искал недолго, так что уже через пятнадцать минут мэтр Ассенцо обезболил и заживил ему все раны, и они стали выглядеть так, словно им не несколько часов, а несколько дней. Робертино выдернул нитки, маг снова применил заживляющие заклинания, и велел идти спать немедленно, что Оливио и сделал.

Утром он проснулся еще до гонга, которым обычно объявляли побудку. И первым делом посмотрел на левую ладонь. Рана за ночь зажила полностью, остался только гладкий розоватый шрам. Он пощупал правое плечо и удовлетворенно хмыкнул: глубокий порез превратился в тонкую ниточку шрама, а боли не было совсем. Надрез на животе тоже отлично зажил.  
– Скажи, правда Ассенцо хороший целитель? – спросил Робертино, входя в спальню с полотенцем на плечах.  
– Это точно. Но и ты крут. Он вчера тебе сказал, помню, что если б ты так хорошо не обработал, намного труднее было бы заживлять.  
– Стараюсь, – Робертино повесил полотенце на спинку кровати и надел рубашку, заправил в штаны.   
Оливио бросил взгляд на напольные часы в углу спальни и удивился:  
– А что это ты так рано подскочил? Мы же в отпуске еще.   
Приятель, торопливо надевая мундир, ответил:  
– В восемь утра в университетском лектории начнется публичная лекция мэтрессы Раймунды Тассо для свободно практикующих врачей. О мужских болезнях и их диагностике. Так что я хочу послушать, мэтресса Тассо редко лекции читает, а медик она очень хороший. Ее университетская профессура еле уломала на эту лекцию. Полгода упрашивали.  
– А-а, понятно. Ну, тогда желаю с пользой послушать, – Оливио взял полотенце и пошел в мыльню, торопясь успеть до того, как туда набегут проснувшиеся по гонгу кадеты и паладины.  
Когда вернулся, Робертино уже не было. Оливио не спеша оделся в новый мундир, старательно причесался. Подумал и надел перевязь с мечом. Так, на всякий случай. И отправился в город, в Кипарисовый квартал. Там он сначала позавтракал в траттории, куда иной раз заходил с друзьями, затем заглянул в оружейную лавку, посмотреть на ножи, кинжалы и прочее. Потом зашел в лавку Джино Нуцци, купил себе самшитовую палочницу с дымными палочками и огнекамешком. А потом пошел в «Лавровишню».   
Парикмахершей там оказалась очень милая сеньора с очевидными признаками четверти тилвит-тегской крови – невысокая, с золотистыми кудрями и очень выразительными золотисто-зелеными глазами. Помогала ей девушка, очень на нее похожая, но более высокая и крепкая, видимо, дочка. Они вдвоем быстро привели в порядок волосы паладина, и занялись лицом, руками и ногтями.  
В «Лавровишне» Манзони его и нашел, прямо на пороге столкнулся:  
– О, наконец-то догнал тебя. Рано же ты упорхнул из казарм, – усмехнулся старший паладин и внимательно оглядел ученика с головы до ног. Удовлетворенно кивнул:  
– Надумал собой заняться? Молодец. Хорошо выглядишь. Оно и правильно – паладин и должен хорошо выглядеть во всех отношениях. Особенно если его боги красотой не обделили, как тебя. Ну, пошли.  
– Куда? – опешил Оливио.   
– К мачехе твоей. Я же обещал ей рассказать, – Джудо быстро пошел по улице, и Оливио еле приноровился к его размашистому шагу, пошел рядом. – Ну и мне твоя помощь некоторая требуется.  
– Э-э… и какая же?  
– Важная. Донья Кларисса вряд ли теперь Джамино просто так от себя отпустит, а вот с тобой – возможно. По крайней мере я надеюсь на это.   
– А-а-а-а, понятно, – против воли Оливио расплылся в довольно-таки похабной улыбочке. – Вы хотите, чтобы я чем-нибудь занял сопляка Джамино, пока вы мачеху будете, хм, утешать.   
– Согласен, я прошу, пожалуй, слишком много, вы с ним, судя по всему, не в лучших отношениях всегда были, – Джудо искоса глянул на ученика, и Оливио тут же постарался сделать серьезное лицо. – Но ты же хочешь проучить своего папашу, разве нет?  
Оливио кивнул.  
– Так вот для этого надо, чтоб донья Кларисса набралась смелости и решительности, и устроила ему судебное разбирательство по всей форме. Вот я помимо прочего и хочу придать ей смелости и решительности. А рога, которые при этом вырастут у дона Вальяверде – это просто приятное дополнение.  
– Ладно, – рассмеялся младший паладин и махнул рукой. – Согласен хоть целый день с занозой Джамино провести, лишь бы и правда получилось папаше крепко насолить.   
– Отлично. Вот, держи десять реалов на это дело.  
– Да зачем так много-то! Да мне и своих денег ради Джамино и вашего удовольствия потратить не жалко, – отмахнулся Оливио, но Джудо запихал их ему в карман:  
– Я твой наставник, и считай это моим поручением. Своди его в зоосад, кунсткамеру, что ли, в цирк или там еще куда. Понятия не имею, что таким пацанам в четырнадцать лет может быть интересно, тебе виднее. Пообедайте, опять же, где поприличнее... Ну, вот и пришли.  
Они остановились перед очень хорошей гостиницей, которая была даже, пожалуй, побогаче, чем давешний «Адмирал Бонавентура».  
Дальше все пошло очень быстро. Увидев паладина Джудо, мачеха прямо-таки расцвела розой, аж засветилась, и почти без всяких возражений согласилась, чтобы Оливио поразвлек Джамино пару-тройку часиков. За ее спиной Джудо показал раскрытую пятерню – мол, не меньше пяти часов. Оливио вздохнул украдкой, но возражать, конечно, не стал. В конце концов, Джудо вчера спас его от смерти, так что ради его удовольствия Оливио согласился бы и целые сутки братца развлекать. Сам Джамино на предложение доньи Клариссы «посмотреть столицу вместе с Оливио» согласился на удивление легко. И молча, что удивило Оливио еще больше.  
И вообще он пока что мало напоминал того противного засранца, каким Оливио оставил его в Кастель Вальяверде четыре года назад. То ли подрос и поумнел, то ли память Оливио почему-то сохранила плохое лучше, чем хорошее в том, что касалось кровного брата, а скорее всего, и то и другое сразу.  
Они молча прошли по улице и свернули на длинный бульвар, идущий над укрепленным подпорными стенками крутым склоном холма, на котором располагался Кипарисовый квартал. Отсюда открывался отличный вид на столицу, видно было почти все, королевский дворец и портовый район в том числе. Джамино подошел к парапету и остановился, заложив руки за спину. Оливио, пользуясь тем, что братец засмотрелся на городскую панораму, наконец-то его внимательно оглядел. Джамино изрядно изменился внешне за четыре года. Вытянулся, и теперь был Оливио чуть выше плеча, и наверняка подрастет еще. Телосложением стал покрепче, Оливио помнил его сущим доходягой, чуть что, начинавшим задыхаться, а теперь это был обычный четырнадцатилетний подросток, нескладный, как все в этом возрасте, но не тщедушный. Волосы, темно-русые с характерным для вальявердских плайясольцев пепельным отливом, были подстрижены коротко, как в Плайясоль стригли мальчиков, хотя одет Джамино был уже по взрослой моде. Профилем он был копией папашиного портрета, на котором дону Вальяверде было что-то около двадцати лет. Так что папаша не просто ревнивый дурак, он еще и слепой ревнивый дурак, раз решил, будто Джамино не его сын.  
И тут вдруг до Оливио дошло кое-что. Он аж зажмурился.  
Папаша потому и выгнал Джамино с мачехой и заявил, будто Джамино бастард, что на самом деле не любил второго сына, а все эти четыре года хотел так или иначе вернуть его, Оливио. И это изгнание мачехи и Джамино тоже было одним из способов своего добиться. Недаром мачеха сказала, что папаша, выгоняя ее, орал что-то о том, что прощает Оливио, потому как тот доказал, что достоин быть Вальяверде. Значит, папаша выгнал мачеху и обозвал младшего сына бастардом, чтобы поставить Оливио перед фактом, что он теперь, якобы, единственный наследник и потому должен от обетов отказаться… Выходит, папаша его любит… по-своему. И наследства лишал, чтобы заставить его подчиняться, чтобы угрозой удержать. Не верил, видимо, до последнего, что Оливио пойдет до конца. А до того сам же поддерживал и поощрял их с Джамино вражду – все потому, что очень извращенно понимал, какой должна быть отцовская любовь. От этой мысли Оливио затошнило, и он тоже подошел к парапету, вцепился в него так, что руки чуть не свело. Его ярость зашевелилась в сердце, и он попытался ее запихать поглубже. Получилось плохо, и остро захотелось пыхнуть дымком. Вместо этого Оливио спросил по-плайясольски, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее:  
– Тебе нравится Фартальеза?  
Джамино, не оборачиваясь, ответил на том же наречии:  
– Если ты имеешь в виду вот этот вид отсюда – то да. А так – не знаю. Мы три дня как приехали и до сих пор нигде не были. Мама плакала все время, а меня почти сразу в лихорадке начало трясти.  
Он повернулся наконец и, глядя на Оливио снизу вверх темно-серыми, как пепел, глазами, медленно проговорил:  
– Мама сказала, что ты вчера меня спас. Сам-то я ничего не помню, – он коснулся рукой шеи, где виднелся розоватый след от вчерашней срочной операции. Маг-целитель, который его в порядок приводил, свое дело знал не хуже мэтра Ассенцо. Да и эликсир от лихорадки приготовил хороший – Джамино даже носом почти не шмыгал и вообще выглядел неплохо. – Спасибо.  
– Ну-у… – Оливио немного замялся, но глаз не отвел. – На самом деле тебя спасли мой наставник, сеньор Манзони, и мой друг Роберто. Я только помогал, пока они тебя с того света вытаскивали.  
– Всё равно. Ты же пришел вместе с ними. Хотя ты меня всегда терпеть не мог, – Джамино отвернулся и снова стал разглядывать городской пейзаж.   
Оливио все-таки достал палочницу, разжег одну палочку и жадно затянулся.   
Сработало. По крайней мере ярость начала утихать. После двух затяжек он сказал:  
– Помнишь ты или нет, но в детстве ты был изрядной занозой и доставал меня как хотел. Да и я сам, правду сказать, тебя шпынял, когда возможность выпадала, – Оливио еще раз затянулся, выпустил дым. – А дон Вальяверде это всё только поощрял. Выбирал, что ли, кто из нас с его точки зрения «достойнее».  
Джамино снова к нему повернулся, качнулся с пятки на носок и кивнул:  
– Теперь-то я это и сам понял. Когда дон Вальяверде нас выгнал, я много чего понял. Пока мы сюда добирались, было время крепко подумать… – он помолчал, потом опять посмотрел в глаза Оливио:  
– Мама сказала, что я не бастард и это можно доказать. Это правда?  
– Конечно. Да ты в зеркало на себя посмотри. Вылитый дон Вальяверде, – от Оливио не ускользнуло то, что Джамино тоже назвал отца официально, титулом и фамилией, а не «папой» или «отцом», и даже не полупрезрительным «папашей», как иной раз сам Оливио его называл про себя или в приватных разговорах с теми, с кем мог откровенничать. Значит, Джамино сам не был уверен, что его сын. Или очень сильно обиделся. Или то и другое разом. «Ох, дон Модесто Вальяверде, ну и дел же вы наворотили…» – подумал Оливио с горечью. И сказал:  
– Да и вчерашний день доказал, что уж мне-то ты точно кровный брат по отцу, а кое-какие еще свидетельства говорят о том, что единственным человеком, который может быть одновременно и моим и твоим отцом, как раз и есть дон Вальяверде. Ну и, конечно, есть способ доказать это совершенно достоверно, и твоя матушка как раз и будет этой проверки добиваться. С помощью дозволенной магии крови. Уж будь уверен, проверка покажет, что дон Вальяверде обвинил вас с доньей Клариссой совершенно напрасно.  
Джамино опустил голову, шмыгнул носом и ковырнул туфлей мостовую:  
– Да что уж теперь. Пусть я хоть сто раз его сын, я его все равно не прощу. За маму. Она и раньше часто из-за него плакала, только врала мне, будто палец дверью прищемила или на лестнице упала… или там еще что… Но я-то знал, в чем дело… да и слуги шептались по углам… – он опять шмыгнул носом, глотая слезы.  
Оливио сделал еще одну затяжку, чтоб поглубже запинать снова зашевелившуюся ярость, погасил палочку о парапет и спрятал остаток в палочницу.   
– Хочешь кофе? По-нашему, со сливками и пряностями? Я тут место одно знаю, где очень хороший кофе варят. И печенье там – язык проглотить можно. И разные пирожные тоже есть.  
Братец кивнул:  
– Ну пойдем.   
У Оливио был свой резон пойти в кофейню сеньоры Боны – с утра он не поленился разыскать посыльного, приписанного к паладинскому крылу дворца, и отправил его в кофейню с запиской для журналиста. Тот обычно пил кофе по утрам и вечерам, и можно было надеяться, что записку он уже прочитал. Оливио предлагал ему встретиться в полдень в кофейне. До полудня времени еще довольно много, но и идти не так чтобы близко.  
Пока шли, молчали, потом, когда зашли в парк, Джамино, которого вполне очевидно распирало любопытство, спросил:  
– А этот твой наставник, сеньор Манзони… он же тоже паладин, правильно?  
– Само собой. Ты же сам видел, – даже слегка удивился такому вопросу Оливио. Джамино заложил руки за спину, отвернулся, но покрасневшие уши выдали его смущение:  
– Я ведь не сопляк какой, я понял, зачем мама меня отослала с тобой гулять, пока твой наставник ей что-то там, хм, рассказывает. Не то чтоб я возражал, наоборот. Маме он понравился, да и вообще, пусть, лишь бы она больше не плакала. Но ведь он же паладин. Разве ему можно… ну, вот это?  
– Ему – можно. Он посвященный Матери, – Оливио не стал объяснять брату остальные подробности непростого статуса паладина Манзони, да и незачем.  
– А я думал, все паладины Деве себя посвящают, – удивился Джамино. – И оттого им нельзя с женщинами.  
– В основном да, мы – посвященные Девы. Но иногда среди паладинов бывают посвященные и других богов, – пояснил Оливио. – И даже маги. Редко, но бывают. Сеньор Манзони из таких. Он, между прочим, умеет снимать кровавые проклятия даже получше многих магов. Вчера он именно это и проделал. Вытащил с того света сначала меня, а потом и тебя.  
Джамино остановился:  
– Постой, Оливио. Тебя тоже? Ты что, хочешь сказать – нас с тобой кто-то проклял?   
– А твоя матушка разве не говорила? Хотя… наверное, пугать и расстраивать не хотела, – Оливио взял его за плечо, отвел в сторону, на лужайку, где никого не было, кроме кошки, самозабвенно вылизывавшей зад на бортике неработающего фонтана.  
– Видишь ли… – начал он и замолчал, не зная, как бы все это помягче объяснить четырнадцатилетнему мальчишке, потом махнул рукой на приличия. – Видишь ли, дон Вальяверде, похоже, всегда козлом был. Даже в юные годы. Едва женившись на моей матушке, он тут же на стороне заделал бастарда, а потом его не признал, пригрозив его матери ее опозорить, если она только попробует потребовать проверки и вообще хоть как-то об этом заявить. Муж той женщины, наверное, знал, чьего ребенка воспитывает, но у него своих детей не было, и он признал бастарда своим сыном.  
Эту милую подробность – о том, что мать Стансо пыталась воззвать к совести дона Вальяверде – вчера ему сообщил Кавалли. Стансо, как только увидал инквизиторок-карнифис и камеры в подвале коллегии Святой Инквизиции, впал в неконтролируемый ужас и пошел молоть языком, валя всё на папашу, наставников в Ийхос Дель Маре, малефикара Роспини, Оливио и вообще кого угодно, даже на сеньора Канелли и короля, лишь бы себя обелить. Манзони добавил тогда, что выглядело всё это очень жалко, и что даже Роспини смотрел на своего неудавшегося заказчика как на дерьмо. Зато эта подробность только четче обрисовала папашин неприглядный образ. Да и причины Стансова желания добиться признания от дона Вальяверде прояснились.  
Джамино огляделся, увидел на краю лужайки каменную скамейку, на подгибающихся ногах подковылял к ней и сел. Оливио, крутя в руке балисонг, принялся ходить перед ним туда-сюда, рассказывая всю эту гадкую и горькую историю.  
– Ну вот и всё, – сказал он, закончив. – Я, конечно, позабочусь о том, чтоб дону Вальяверде всё это аукнулось, а эту вонючую школу гардемаринскую хорошенько в печатных листках прополоскали. Может, что-то наконец с этим дерьмом и сделают.  
Джамино смотрел на него огромными глазами, и в них плескалась смесь безмерного изумления, сочувствия, стыда, ужаса и восхищения. И стояли злые слезы. Утерев их рукавом, он шмыгнул носом и спросил:  
– Не пойму, почему до сих пор никто не попробовал... я про эту школу. Ведь если там такое… неужели всех, кроме тебя, это устраивало?  
– Нет, конечно, кому ж такое понравится, кроме извращенцев каких-нибудь, – Оливио клацнул ножом. – Дело в другом. Все молчат, потому что это как омерта у кольярских контрабандистов. Круговая порука. Наставники там это поощряют, и как мне кажется, даже намеренно провоцируют. Так оно и крутится годами… Первогодков унижают, потом старшекурсники уходят, и бывшие первогодки сами становятся старшекурсниками. И унижают уже других – ведь сами-то терпели, пусть теперь другие терпят. А потом, когда становятся старше и умнее, молчат, потому что стыдно. Или, как дон Вальяверде, считают, что так правильно, мол, воспитывает сильный характер, – он поморщился. – Или думают, что признание в том, что с ними так обращались, запятнает их честь.   
– А ты... не боишься за свою честь? – не поднимая глаз, спросил братец.  
Оливио поклацал балисонгом, размышляя над его вопросом, потом ответил:  
– Нет. Мой друг Роберто Сальваро, когда узнал обо всём этом, сказал, что изнасилование не может нарушить настоящую девственность. Я полагаю, о настоящей чести это тоже можно сказать. За свою честь должны опасаться те, кто сам унижал и насиловал других, и одобрял всё то дерьмо, которое там творилось.  
Джамино снова шмыгнул носом:  
– Знаешь, Оливио… ты меня прости, пожалуйста. Я тогда себя повел как последняя свинья. Радовался, помню, что теперь я – наследник, сын любимый… Тьфу, аж вспомнить противно, каким я был идиотом.  
– Ты был еще пацаном и мало что понимал, так что забудь. – Оливио сложил балисонг и протянул его брату. – Держи.   
Тот несмело взял, раскрыл осторожно, посмотрел на острый клинок, сложил и поднял глаза на Оливио:  
– А-а-а… это… это ты им его наказал?  
– Да. Так что, можно сказать, в каком-то смысле это теперь фамильный клинок. И он твой.  
– Нет-нет, что ты, я не могу его взять... – Джамино протянул ему сложенный балисонг.  
– Можешь. Я же сказал – он твой. Кто тебе еще первый клинок подарит, кроме меня? Мне вот дон Вальяверде не сподобился не то что нож подарить, а вообще хоть как-то самолично научить хоть чему-нибудь такому, все на наемных учителей спихнул. Я этот нож сам купил в Вальядино перед тем, как в ту школу меня отправили. А обращаться с ним меня уже здесь мой наставник Джудо научил. И многим нашим обычаям тоже. Он в таких вещах очень хорошо разбирается, хоть сам и ингариец.  
Джамино опять раскрыл нож, закрыл. Оливио усмехнулся, достал из кармана другой балисонг, только сегодня им купленный, и медленно показал ему, как двигать кистью руки, чтоб открывать рукоятку и не резануть себя по пальцам. Второй нож он покупал, честно сказать, для того, чтоб потренироваться бою сразу с двумя, в обеих руках, но теперь решил, что просто обязан подарить Джамино клинок, которым победил их общего врага.  
– А ты меня научишь? – Джамино завороженно следил за его движениями.   
Оливио кивнул:  
– Само собой. Все равно вы с матерью тут надолго, пока суд, пока проверка... Научу. Ладно, пойдем теперь кофе пить.

В кофейню они пришли за полчаса до полудня. Оливио заказал для Джамино кофе и пирожные, заплатив за него, несмотря на то, что хозяйка, узнав, что это брат Оливио, и его хотела угощать бесплатно. Но Оливио совесть не позволила так злоупотреблять благосклонностью сеньоры Боны. Помимо кофе он попросил у нее пару листов бумаги, перо и чернила. Поначалу хотел взять карандаш – отвык писать помногу, и опасался, что будет долго возиться, да еще и чернилами перемажется. Но потом решил, что такие вещи лучше записать как положено. Получив письменные принадлежности, начал быстро писать, излагая историю своих злоключений в Ийхос Дель Маре. И удивился, обнаружив, что все это уместилось на полстраницы. Впрочем, добавлять еще какие-то подробности не стал, и перешел уже к истории с кровавыми проклятиями. Ее он начал писать на другом листе, тоже опуская лишние подробности и больше упирая на роль Стансо Канелли во всем этом деле и на то, кем был и как себя вел Стансо, будучи курсантом в гардемаринской школе. Закончив и эту писанину, Оливио допил остывший кофе и задумался над тем, как бы это всё подписать. И надо ли подписывать вообще. Но потом решился, и внизу каждого листа четко, размашисто написал: «Записано собственноручно Оливио Вальяверде». И подписался как положено – семейной подписью, со всеми завитушками и прочим. Традиция в Фарталье была такая: у каждого знатного семейства не только свои гербы и печати, но и особенная подпись, общая для всех носителей фамилии, только имя отличается. Даже были знатоки, разбиравшиеся в этом вопросе и умевшие отличить настоящую подпись от поддельной. Оливио отлично знал, как выписывать эту подпись, и сейчас без ошибок ее воспроизвел, хотя последний раз ставил ее на своем прошении принять его в паладинский корпус, четыре года назад.  
Джамино увидел подпись, и спросил серьезно:  
– А я могу тоже написать? О том, как дон Вальяверде с мамой обращался? И так же подписать?   
Оливио удивился, но виду не подал. Встал, подошел к стойке и попросил у сеньоры Боны еще один листок и еще по чашке кофе. Вернулся, положил бумагу перед Джамино и придвинул к нему чернильницу с пером:  
– Думаю, можешь. Тебе уже ведь полных четырнадцать лет, значит, ты можешь свидетельствовать в суде под присягой. Так что твоя подпись уже имеет силу.  
Джамино принялся писать крупным, полудетским почерком, так что Оливио не составляло труда прочитать его излияния, пусть даже и приходилось читать вверх ногами. Братец не особенно старался писать выразительно, просто перечислил случаи, когда сам видел у матери следы жестокого обращения, или когда дон Вальяверде в его присутствии подвергал ее словесным унижениям, а под конец – и то, как он выгнал их обоих, совершенно несправедливо обвинив донью Клариссу в измене. А потом старательно вырисовал фамильную подпись со своим именем. Сложил бумагу и положил перед Оливио:  
– Ну вот. И пусть будет скандал. Мне уже всё равно, мама хочет разводиться, да и ты прав – пусть за свою честь те опасаются, кто бесчестно поступал.  
Тут-то и явился журналист, оглядел кофейню и направился к их столику, потому как Оливио здесь был единственным паладином.  
Журналист Пабло Ньета был молод, лет тридцати с небольшим, одевался со вкусом и с вызывающим щегольством, на поясе носил баселард, что говорило не столько о его дворянском происхождении, сколько о том, что ему частенько приходится защищать свою жизнь. А еще он имел красновато-коричневую кожу и замысловатые татуировки коренного жителя Мартиники, заморской территории Фартальи. И, насколько Оливио знал, славился как человек упертый, правдолюбивый и едкий. И он очень не любил ту часть фартальской знати, которая со спесью и презрением смотрела на потомков мартиниканских аборигенов, получивших дворянство не так давно. Не любил и не упускал случая им насолить. То, что надо.  
– Приветствую, сеньор паладин, сеньорино, – Ньета снял шляпу, сделал легкий поклон и сел на свободный стул. Джамино склонил голову в простом приветствии, Оливио приложил два пальца к голове в малом паладинском салюте (без берета смотрелось странно, но не надевать же его сейчас только ради этого).  
– Пабло Ньета, сеньоры, – представился журналист. – С кем имею честь?  
– Паладин Оливио Альбино. Джамино Вальяверде, – представился Оливио сам и представил брата. – Вы, так понимаю, моим предложением заинтересовались, иначе б не пришли, сеньор Ньета.  
– Само собой. Публика… публика любит скандалы среди знати, – усмехнулся журналист. – А я люблю с шумом кого-нибудь вывести на чистую воду. Вытащить на свет божий не просто грязное белье, как любят мои коллеги по ремеслу, но такое белье, от которого вонища поднимется до небес и все забегают, как крысы на пожаре, а по итогам этой беготни в мире чуток прибавится справедливости. Полагаю, у вас что-то подобное имеется, иначе бы вы ко мне и не обратились, а, сеньор паладин?  
Оливио подивился проницательности журналиста, тихонько призвал силу и попробовал посмотреть на него особенным взглядом. Ага. Ну так и есть. Не маг, конечно, но избранный богами. В данном конкретном случае – Судией. Ну, оно и к лучшему. Значит, не успокоится, пока это дело не раскрутится на полную катушку.  
Паладин придвинул к нему сложенные листки:  
– Ознакомьтесь, сеньор Ньета, и сами решите, годится ли вам это или не стоит ваших усилий.  
Журналист развернул бумаги и быстро прочитал. Оливио наблюдал, как меняется выражение его лица. Под конец чтения оно сделалось похожим на морду охотничьей собаки, учуявшей след красного зверя. Сеньор Ньета поднял голову, пригляделся к Оливио и сказал:  
– Это затронет многих. Очень многих, сеньор, хм, Альбино. В Ийхос Дель Маре в свое время побывала чуть ли не половина плайясольской и кьянталусской знати. Да и из других провинций тоже… И я полагаю, почти все они возмутятся и сочтут эту публикацию страшно оскорбительной для своей чести.  
Оливио прикрыл глаза:  
– Их честь была оскорблена ими же, когда они следовали обычаям этой школы. Не тем, что их там унижали, а тем, что они сами там унижали других. Поэтому мне плевать на такую честь. Мне просто хочется, чтобы эту поганую школу прикрыли, и чтобы больше подобное нигде не повторялось.   
Журналист провел пальцем по подписи:  
– Хм… Но Оливио Вальяверде ведь может пострадать в результате этого скандала. Ему могут угрожать, его даже могут попытаться убить – как это делают кольярские контрабандисты с теми, кто нарушает омерту. Здесь ведь то же самое.  
Джамино с тревогой посмотрел на Оливио, но тот скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула и невозмутимо сказал:  
– Оливио Вальяверде умер, его отец сам об этом публично заявил.  
Журналист только хмыкнул, многозначительно глядя на Оливио, но тот добавил:  
– А паладин Оливио Альбино на эти угрозы кладет с прибором. Паладин Альбино посвящен Деве и служит королю и богам, и любой, кто посмеет ему угрожать и тем более попытается убить, будет наказан… как это случилось со Стансо Канелли. Ведь очень поучительная история, не правда ли?  
Пабло Ньета покрутил бумаги в своих красновато-коричневых пальцах, улыбнулся широко:  
– Отлично. Пусть разразится буря, – он спрятал эти два листка в свой большой бумажник. Отпил кофе и взял третий листок, обратился к Джамино:  
– Сеньорино, вы вполне осознаете последствия, которые будет иметь публикация вашего письма?  
Мальчишка кивнул. Стиснул ложечку, раздавил ею несколько крошек от пирожного на блюдце, и сказал:  
– Если последствием будет позор для дона Вальяверде, то я этого и хочу. Пусть опозорится. Он это заслужил.  
– Но ведь это ваш отец, – прищурился журналист.  
– Оливио Вальяверде он тоже отец, но сами же видите… – мальчишка посмотрел ему в глаза. – Пусть и получает за то, как со своей семьей обращался. Нам-то уже хуже точно не будет. Он ведь нас с мамой чуть ли не в одном исподнем выкинул на улицу, из-за одних только необоснованных подозрений. А до этого бил ее и унижал. Мама будет требовать проверки моего происхождения, развода и компенсации. А мне… мне все равно. Я его больше никогда отцом не назову, никогда, что бы там проверка ни показала.  
– Хорошо, сеньоры, – Ньета спрятал в бумажник третий листок, а сам бумажник упаковал во внутренний карман камзола. – Завтра я начну с истории о кровавой магии. А потом постараюсь раскрутить все остальное. А ваши откровения, сеньорино, я в «Зеркало» отнесу. Простые люди его больше читать любят, чем «Горячие новости», и вам будут сочувствовать. Возможно, настолько будут сочувствовать, что в день судебного заседания королевского арбитража в зале будет много неравнодушной публики. Это я вам могу обещать. И кстати… если ваша матушка пожелает со мной встретиться и добавить подробностей к вашему письму, я всегда к ее услугам здесь сразу после вечерни.  
Он надел шляпу, собираясь уходить. Оливио сказал:  
– Сеньор Ньета… вам ведь тоже могут угрожать.   
Журналист опять широко улыбнулся:  
– Я к этому привык, сеньор паладин. Я не боюсь.  
– Все равно. Если вдруг окажется, что вам нужна помощь, или что ваша жизнь в опасности, то меня всегда можно найти в казармах при дворе. Если надо, мы с друзьями вам поможем.  
– Благодарю, сеньор Альбино, я запомню, – журналист поклонился и ушел.  
Оливио взял чашку, отпил кофе, заел печеньем. Потом сказал:  
– Вот мосты и сожжены. И ладно. Ну, куда дальше двинемся?   
Джамино тоже допил кофе, призадумался и спросил:  
– А правда, что в столичном зоосаде есть элефант? И на нем можно покататься?  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Я до сих пор ни разу там не был. Так что пойдем, самому интересно.  
Он встал, надел берет, попрощался с сеньорой Боной и вышел из кофейни следом за Джамино, размышляя, пристойно ли будет паладину прокатиться на элефанте, если, конечно, элефант имеется и на нем можно кататься.

После заката старшие паладины, свободные от караульной рутины и прочего, обычно собирались в своей гостиной на втором этаже паладинского крыла. С давних времен так заведено было – для каждого разряда паладинов имелась своя гостиная. У кадетов это была комнатушка возле тренировочного зала, простенькая и скромная, у младших паладинов гостиная была поприличнее и побольше, у паладинов, закончивших обучение – еще лучше, а уж у старших-то – вообще роскошная. В паладинском корпусе офицерские звания были достаточно условными, значение на самом деле имели личные способности и заслуги, и иной старший паладин безо всякого звания мог быть уважаем больше, чем даже капитан. К тому же, когда паладины собирались в своих гостиных для отдыха и досуга, по умолчанию считалось, что они равны, разве что самый младший по возрасту среди присутствующих обязан был прислуживать остальным. Это прислуживание было необременительным и состояло в заваривании и сервировке чая, кофе, других напитков и закусок к ним, покупке свежих печатных листков, разжигании камина и тому подобных мелочей.   
В этот вечер в гостиной собрались четверо старших паладинов. У камина, где были сложены декоративные камешки вместо дров (потому как осень в Срединной Фарталье теплая, и в сентябре еще нет нужды разводить огонь для обогрева), сидел Педро Джулиани и потягивал из высокого бокала глинтвейн. За столиком в углу играли в шахматы Андреа Кавалли и бывший храмовник Теодоро. На диване развалился мартиниканец Ринальдо Чампа с мартиниканской же лютней и лениво перебирал струны. Его музыка никому не мешала, играл он хорошо, пел тоже. Правда, отдавал предпочтение мрачным балладам и историям о несчастной любви, так что иной раз другие паладины начинали его упрашивать сыграть что-нибудь повеселее. Ринальдо тогда, чтоб отвязались, частенько вжаривал какую-нибудь бодрую песенку на своем родном языке чаматле, перевести которую отказывался наотрез – мол, жутко непристойная и кровожадная. Ринальдо был самым молодым из старших паладинов при дворе. Так что, когда он заметил, что у Джулиани опустел бокал, отложил лютню, взял с маленькой жаровни серебряный пузатый кувшинчик с глинтвейном и долил.  
Открылась дверь и в гостиную вошел Джудо Манзони, поприветствовал всех, сам плеснул себе чаю и плюхнулся в кресло у окна. Теодоро, сгребая фигурки и складывая доску, спросил:  
– Чего довольный-то такой, как кот, сметаны обожравшийся?  
Джудо только в улыбке расплылся. А ответил вместо него Педро Джулиани:  
– А то ты не знаешь, чего. По бабам целый день шлялся, вот чего.  
Манзони вытянул в его сторону палец, с пальца сорвался красный огонек и понесся Педро прямо в лицо. Старший паладин привычно блокировал, но огонек, в полете оформившийся в пикси-светлячка, ловко обошел блок и сел ему на нос. Педро оглушительно чихнул, щелчком сбил пикси, но тот, отлетев на три фута, атаковал его снова.  
– Опять ты за свои сидские шуточки, Джудо! – проворчал Педро, отмахиваясь от светлячка и таки наконец его сумев развеять. Джудо создал еще одного, пустил в камин, и тот затанцевал на камешках, создавая иллюзию раскаленных углей и языков пламени.   
– Я сколько раз тебе говорил – не надо называть женщин, к которым меня приводит Мать, таким вульгарным словом, – с укоризной сказал Манзони. – Это оскорбляет не только их, но и Ее тоже.   
Теодоро усмехнулся, а Педро выставил вперед ладони:  
– Ладно-ладно, прости. Так чего, по сути-то я прав. Целый день тебя не было, а вернулся – так и сияешь, да еще и магией сидской швыряешься. Не может быть, чтоб это только от одной свиданки было. Значит, ба… женщин было несколько. Не, ну с тебя бы сталось и с несколькими сразу одну свиданку устроить, ты парень щедрый, а они к твоим ногам сами падают, стоит только глянуть. Выбирай – не хочу.  
Паладин Джудо пожал плечами, улыбнулся снова:  
– Похабник ты, Педро. Ты что думаешь – если мне дозволено трахаться, так я их перебираю, как апельсины на рынке, оптом и в розницу? Нет.   
Он посерьезнел, перевел взгляд на камин, где вовсю резвился огненный пикси. Ринальдо щипнул струны, отложил лютню и спросил:  
– А… как тогда? Ну, ведь тебе все-таки не составит труда любую соблазнить, я думаю. Тут Педро прав. Я сам слыхал, как нас придворные дамы обсуждали, так одна сказала – мол, мне б паладин Джудо хоть подмигнул бы – так я б ему дала с места не сходя.  
– Не составит, – согласился Джудо. – Но я же посвященный Матери, так что и это для меня тоже служение. Она даровала мне в довесок к моим сидским свойствам еще дар утешения. Он, кстати, не только на женщинах работает, просто в случае с женщинами мне намного проще, а сила воздействия этого дара – больше, а почему – сами понимаете.   
Старшие паладины понимали, конечно. Кровавые сиды, в отличие от других высших фейри, никогда не предавались любовным утехам со своим полом.  
Подал голос Кавалли:  
– Ты говорил вчера о некой даме, что она нуждается в утешении. Полагаю, сегодня ты был у нее? И… что скажешь?  
Вот тут Джудо помрачнел. Отражая его настроение, огненный пикси в камине сменил цвет с ярко-красного на тускло-багровый, а сам паладин сказал:  
– Дело это не на один день, Андреа. Придется мне хорошенько постараться, потому как там все грустно. Ну вот чтоб ты понимал, насколько, так я скажу, что это мне первый раз встретилась красивая женщина, которая меня вполне очевидно желает, но при этом боится при мне раздеться и распустить волосы.   
– Ого, – протянул Педро и с удивлением уставился на него. – А почему?  
– Потому что она была пятнадцать лет замужем за ревнивым жестокосердным козлом, который ее к тому же бил и унижал. У нее до сих пор следы побоев остались…  
Паладины охнули, а Ринальдо недоверчиво спросил:  
– То есть… как? Бил? Пятнадцать лет? И она не пожаловалась архонтисе Матери?  
На это ответил не Манзони, а Теодоро:  
– Есть такие… гады, которые умеют себе подчинять безо всякой магии. Ломают что-то в человеке, чтобы власть получить. И куражатся потом в свое удовольствие и безнаказанно. Когда я служил храмовником в Аламо, мы там накрыли тайную секту таких… Они ухитрились так вот себе подчинить больше сотни человек, и мужчин и женщин, и те в свою очередь своих домашних подвергали тому же, а люди заявить боялись.   
Манзони грустно сказал:  
– В случае с моей дамой там без сектантства обошлось, просто муж ей попался такой… говнюк. Самовлюбленное жестокое ничтожество, которому непременно надо за счет близких самоутверждаться.   
Ринальдо пробежался по струнам, вызвав пару резких аккордов, и сердито сказал:  
– В старые времена у нас в Чаматлане за подобное родичи женщины такого бы непременно сволокли на алтарь демона Маакатля и поочередно вырвали б ему язык, яйца и печень. Сейчас-то мы уж, слава Пяти богам, старым демонам давно не поклоняемся, но обычай все равно остался, только без алтарей и демонов, да и печень с яйцами никто не вырывает, вместо того лупят плетью с колючками агавы до бесчувствия.  
– Хороший обычай, – сказал Теодоро. – Хоть и жестокий.  
Тут в дверь постучали, Ринальдо отложил лютню, встал и открыл. В гостиную заглянул паладин Габриэль, дежуривший сегодня на входе в паладинское крыло:  
– А, сеньор Манзони, вы тут. Там к вашему ученику родственник явился, требует встречи. Спесивый такой, аж тошно… Вы просили непременно вас о таком извещать.  
Джудо легко вскочил с кресла:  
– Спасибо, Габриэль. Иди найди Оливио, пусть идет в приемную. И скажи ему обязательно, что я неподалеку буду. Это важно, не забудь.

В приемной паладинского корпуса обстановка была простая, даже, можно сказать, аскетическая: выложенный разноцветной керамической плиткой пол, пара деревянных диванчиков, обитых черной кожей с тиснеными на ней акантами, люстра с тремя светошарами под потолком, портреты нескольких прославленных в прошлом паладинов. И всё.   
Разодетый в пух и прах граф Вальяверде смотрелся в этой обстановке крайне неуместно и почему-то глупо. Как павлин в соколятне. И Оливио, едва войдя в приемную, это сразу почувствовал, и ему стало смешно, да так, что он еле сдержался.   
Граф стоял посреди приемной, с презрением глядя на скромную обстановку, особенно на портреты, и не сразу заметил появление Оливио. А тот и не привлекал к себе его внимания, просто стоял почти у дверей во внутренний коридор, скрестив руки на груди, и молча ждал, когда же дон Вальяверде его заметит. И никаких особенных чувств Оливио при этом не испытывал, просто мрачное любопытство.  
Наконец дон Вальяверде соизволил к нему повернуться, изобразить на лице милостивую улыбочку и подойти к нему поближе, разведя руки в приветственном жесте:  
– Как я рад тебя видеть, сынок!!!   
Оливио даже не моргнул.   
– Кончились твои мытарства, мой дорогой Оливио, – продолжал слащаво вещать дон Вальяверде, однако руки опустил и ближе подходить не стал. Несмотря на то, что на губах его играла доброжелательная улыбка, серые глаза оставались холодными и жесткими, и внимательно смотрели на Оливио. Тот спокойно смотрел в ответ, более того, призвал силу и попробовал зацепить отцовский взгляд.  
– Ты, сынок, проявил большую силу воли, прямо как истинный Вальяверде, и доказал, что достоин нашего имени. Так и быть, я тебе всё прощаю, и ты можешь вернуться домой. Так что давай, собирайся, и поедем в Вальядино. Больше тебе не придется жить в казарме, более того, я не стану требовать, чтобы ты вернулся в Ийхос Дель Маре, раз уж тебе так не хочется последовать семейной традиции и послужить в королевском флоте...   
Еле Оливио сдержался, чтоб при этих словах не схватиться за лоб. Давно ему не приходилось слышать столько чуши сразу. Вместо этого он даже не шелохнулся, только сказал спокойным и холодным голосом:  
– Вы, дон Вальяверде, не туда пришли о прощении говорить. Вам бы эти речи вещать в семейном склепе, у могильной плиты Оливио. Ведь вы же сами публично объявили его мертвым.  
Дон Вальяверде запнулся, улыбка его дрогнула, но он ее удержал, правда, от этого усилия она сделалась еще более фальшивой, чем раньше. Он рассмеялся:  
– Ах, какая ерунда. Объявить тебя живым несложно. Заявим, что ты пропадал без вести, скажем, в паломничество против моей воли отправился, а потом вернулся и покаялся. А то позорное обстоятельство, что ты четыре года был паладином и жил здесь, среди бастардов и простонародья, никому знать и не обязательно. Тем более что теперь и обеты с тебя снимут без труда, ведь ты же единственный наследник. Таков закон.  
Спокойствие Оливио дало трещину, и он почувствовал, что в сердце снова просыпается ярость. Еле сдерживаясь, он пустил силу на то, чтобы сильнее захватить взгляд дона Вальяверде и давить на него, и сказал:  
– Вы отреклись от меня. Вам напомнить? Вот здесь, в этой приемной, на том же самом месте, где вы стоите сейчас, четыре года назад вы заявили, что я вам не сын и ваше имя носить недостоин. Это слышали другие. Этому есть свидетели. Вы тогда это трижды сказали. А потом вы заявили, что Оливио Вальяверде умер. Так что теперь вы ничего не можете мне приказывать и ничего не можете от меня требовать. Тем более требовать отказаться от моих обетов. Таков закон, дон Вальяверде. К тому же Оливио не единственный ваш сын.  
– Ублюдок Джамино мне не сын!!! – рявкнул дон Вальяверде и было замахнулся, чтоб ударить Оливио, но сдержался. То ли вспомнил, как четыре года назад при такой же попытке старший паладин Манзони его с позором выставил, то ли Оливио слишком уж тяжело смотрел на него, то ли что еще…  
– Вы сначала докажите, что он не ваш сын, – все еще спокойно сказал Оливио, но ярость уже плескалась в его глазах, и, похоже, что дон Вальяверде ее увидел. Может, потому и не рискнул его ударить. – По закону голословное обвинение ничего не значит без доказательств. К тому же у вас еще есть Стансо, сын от сеньоры Эрмины Канелли.   
Упоминание Стансо и его матери напугало дона Вальяверде – он и предположить не мог, что Оливио может о таком узнать. Страх окончательно сорвал маску доброжелательности, и дон Вальяверде взорвался и понес околесицу:  
– Ты, ты, неблагодарный гаденыш!!! Кестальское отродье!!! Посмел пренебречь мной, моим домом!!! Да я тебе не позволю!!! Сейчас же пойду к королю и потребую, чтобы с тебя твои дурацкие обеты сняли!!! Ты у меня еще попляшешь!!! Ты вернешься в Кастель Вальяверде и будешь делать, что я тебе скажу! Я из тебя выбью эту твою кестальскую гордовитую придурь, как я ее из твоей мамаши выбил!   
Оливио все-таки выпустил часть ярости, через взгляд. Дон Вальяверде, ощутив это как резкий удар холодного ветра в лицо, замолчал и отшатнулся, и теперь уже испугался по-настоящему, увидев в глазах непокорного сына зеленое пламя. А Оливио медленно, негромко, но очень четко сказал:  
– Вы навсегда утратили право на меня, когда сначала лишили меня матери, затем наследства, потом имени, а после того заявили, что я мертв. Вы сами освободили меня от любых обязательств по отношению к вам. Я вам ничего не должен. Это вы мне должны – за то, что вы делали с моей матерью, со мной, с моим братом и даже с моей мачехой. О, я вижу, вы удивлены? Да, я знаю, что вы свели мою мать в могилу, хотя я не могу этого доказать – но я это знаю. Теперь – знаю. Убирайтесь, и больше никогда не смейте что-либо от меня требовать – вы не имеете на это никакого права. Да, и можете не утруждать себя, выкрикивая проклятия и угрозы. Я паладин, на меня проклятия не действуют, а угрожать вы мне ничем не можете, у вас просто ничего не осталось. Так что прощайте, дон Вальяверде, и живите с этим, как хотите.  
Оливио отпустил его взгляд, развернулся и вышел из приемной в коридор первого этажа, устало прислонился к стене. Дон Вальяверде ринулся за ним, но на пороге остановился, открыл было рот, но вдруг сник, как-то сразу выцвел, скукожился и медленно покинул приемную через вход для посетителей.  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Оливио вздохнул с облегчением, оторвался от стены, прошел по коридору еще немного, и открыл дверь в гостиную младших паладинов.  
Там никого не было. Оливио потер, зажигая, светошар в простенке между окнами, подошел к окну, открыл раму и разжег дымную палочку. Руки слегка дрожали от пережитой вспышки ярости и вполне удачной попытки ее обуздать. Затянулся и медленно выпустил дым в окно.  
В гостиную зашли Манзони и Робертино – они, как знал Оливио, сидели в караулке вместе с Габриэлем, на тот случай, если у дона Вальяверде совсем сорвет крышу, как неизящно выразился Манзони.  
– Он сбежал, – сказал Джудо, подойдя к ученику и положив руку ему на плечо.   
Оливио кивнул молча, еще раз затянувшись. Робертино сочувственно пожал ему руку:  
– Я думаю, теперь всё, Оливио. И хвала богам.  
– Да, – сказал паладин Альбино. – Теперь я по-настоящему свободен.   
Он помолчал, потом добавил:  
– Я думал, что когда я… скажу ему это всё, когда освобожусь от этого всего, то испытаю огромное счастье. А вместо этого я просто чувствую себя уставшим и хочу выпить чего-нибудь крепкого.  
– Это нормально, – Джудо хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты слишком долго всё это нес, и когда эта тяжесть пропала, ты и почувствовал усталость. Так и бывает. Радость потом появится. А насчет выпить – валяйте. Я знаю, Сальваро, у тебя в твоей каморке припрятана выпивка.  
– Только для медицинских целей, – на всякий случай уточнил Робертино. Манзони усмехнулся, развернул их обоих к двери:  
– Ну так идите и примените ее в медицинских целях.  
И младшие паладины последовали его совету.  
А ночью впервые за четыре года Оливио не приснилось ничегошеньки из его прошлого, чему он утром только порадовался.


	7. Дамское коварство

Дамское коварство  
О том, что во фрейлинском крыле завелись пикси, поговаривали уже давно. Фрейлины много раз жаловались, что какие-то зловредные проказники портят им платья, рассыпают украшения и пищат по ночам. Особенно пикси досаждали старшей фрейлине, а она досаждала всей дворцовой обслуге, требуя решить эту проблему. Придворный эконом велел вызвать алхимика-отравителя мэтра Арсенни, знаменитого специалиста по всяческим противопаразитным ядам. Отравы, которые мэтр Арсенни готовил для тараканов, клопов, мышей и крыс, считались самыми действенными. Но стоило придворному лекарю прознать о том, что эконом вздумал пригласить Арсенни, как он заартачился и поднял большой шум. Кричал, мол, пока он здесь отвечает за здоровье королевской семьи и всех придворных, никаких отравителей – ни крысиных, ни человечьих – он сюда не пустит. Да еще и главный придворный маг к нему присоединился. Эконому пришлось уступить, но он еще долго ворчал, жалуясь на кухне, что печется исключительно о сохранности казны, ведь мэтр Арсенни просил очень дешево. Слуги втихомолку радовались: никому не хотелось случайно отравиться. Королевские паладины радовались вдвойне: их казармы и прочие отведенные им помещения располагались в западном крыле, с которого алхимик как раз и собирался начать травлю.   
Так что избавиться от паразитов поручили придворному магу. Тот наложил множество заклинаний, мыши и крысы с тараканами (те немногие, что отваживались жить во дворце) исчезли. Отовсюду, кроме фрейлинских комнат. Отчего старший придворный маг и заключил, что это были вовсе не мыши, а пикси. Изгнать же пикси из помещений, ими облюбованных, было почти невозможно. Во-первых, большинство заклинаний на них не действовало, а те, что действовали, наносили непоправимый урон самому помещению. Во-вторых, если маг случайно убьет пикси, то ему придется довольно долго потом отбиваться от мелких и неприятных пакостей, которые ему будут устраивать сородичи убитого. Да и вообще, для борьбы с сущностями из мира фейри лучше всего годились паладины. Даже священники-экзорцисты справлялись с подобной задачей плохо, просто потому, что святые экзорцизмы предназначались в первую очередь для злых духов и демонов, а фейри не относились ни к тем, ни к другим, а были сами по себе, хотя иной раз по последствиям своей деятельности от демонов мало чем отличались. Паладины же (если это, конечно, были правильные паладины) могли сопротивляться любой магии и вполне успешно бороться с вредными фейри, не понимавшими по-хорошему. 

Место при дворе среди паладинов странствующих и храмовников считалось синекурой… ровно до тех пор, пока они туда не попадали сами. Тогда-то они и понимали, что почем. В свое время так считал и Альберто Аквиллано, после обучения попавший в странствующие паладины. Побыв шесть лет странствующим паладином в Анконе и поездив по всем углам этой провинции, вкусив полной мерой жизнь странствующего паладина со всеми ее прелестями в виде ночевок под открытым небом в любую погоду, еды всухомятку в седле, ночных бдений на кладбищах или в лесных пущах, драк с разбойниками и магами-нелегалами, назначение к королевскому двору он воспринял как заслуженную награду. Но потом, когда он привык наконец спать в теплой казарме на приличной кровати, есть вкусную еду, носить в основном только мундир, а не полевую амуницию из кучи железа и дубленой кожи, а главное – мыться с горячей водой каждый день, то всё это стало казаться слишком маленькой компенсацией больших недостатков придворной службы. Ведь странствующий паладин на задании сам себе хозяин, а во дворце изволь жить по расписанию и следовать жесткой дисциплине, соблюдать кучу правил и постоянно бороться с соблазнами. В общем, Альберто на четвертый год придворной службы уже подумывал, не попросить ли о переводе обратно в странствующие. Удерживало его только опасение, как бы его вместо странствующих в храмовники не определили, ведь странствующим он уже был, придворным и городским тоже, а храмовником еще нет. А там дисциплина еще строже, а правил еще больше!   
Обо всем этом Альберто размышлял, отрабатывая удары по мешку с песком в тренировочном зале. Сейчас он здесь был один, если не считать кадета Джулио, изображавшего отжимания на циновке. Джулио отжимался только тогда, когда Альберто смотрел на него. Стоило паладину отвлечься, как кадет тут же плюхался на циновку и лежал неподвижно, лишь его глаза внимательно следили, не поворачивается ли к нему паладин. Кадета Джулио все паладины не любили: он был самым ленивым, самым тупым и самым безнадежным из всех кадетов, а выгнать его никак было нельзя, и капитану оставалось только под любым предлогом и при любой возможности всячески намекать королю, что кандидатов в паладинский корпус должны принимать только старшие паладины. Его величество уже давно раскаялся в том, что малодушно уступил настойчивым просьбам маркизы Пекорини и велел принять Джулио в корпус только чтобы маркиза наконец перестала досаждать его величеству. Надо было проявить королевскую жесткость, надо… и король, как сам Альберто слышал, лично пообещал капитану Каброни и старшему паладину Джудо Манзони, что впредь все кандидаты будут проходить через их руки, так сказать.   
А пока старший паладин Ринальдо Чампа, наставник Джулио Пекорини и его не менее ленивого приятеля Карло Джотти, упросил капитана Каброни назначить для самых негодящих кадетов отдельного наставника. Каброни идея понравилась, и он сделал эту должность переходящей, назначая на неделю на нее всех по очереди, от старших паладинов до младших. Наставнику «баранов», как называли таких кадетов, разрешалось их наказывать как угодно, только не с рукоприкладством. Рукоприкладство было привилегией старших паладинов, но они прибегали к нему крайне редко.   
На этой неделе очередь воспитывать «баранов» досталась Альберто. Так что он, последний раз стукнув по мешку, подошел к зазевавшемуся Джулио и поднял его за рубашку с циновки:  
– Вставай, лентяй. Вот что. Мне недосуг с тобой возиться. Но завтра… завтра ты должен отжаться пятьдесят раз. Вот как хочешь, но должен. Если не отожмешься, придется тебе перечистить сапоги всем младшим паладинам. И если сапоги будут плохо почищены, а капитан это заметит, я ему скажу, что это было твоим наказанием и ты с ним не справился. Так что решай сам, что для тебя приятнее.  
Оставив задумавшегося Джулио в тренировочном зале, Альберто ушел в мыльню, где с удовольствием помылся, после чего опрокинул на себя ведро холодной воды и растерся полотенцем. Тут-то его и застал старший паладин Педро Джулиани:  
– Ага, Альберто. Вот и славненько. А скажи, ты когда странствовал, с пикси часто дело имел? – стоя в открытой двери, поинтересовался Джулиани. Альберто кивнул, и Джулиани очень обрадовался:  
– Прекрасно. В общем, изгнать пикси из фрейлинских комнат у магов не получилось, так что теперь на нас это повесили. Иди, попробуй. Там сейчас как раз никого нет, все фрейлины на малом приеме у принцессы.  
Альберто вздохнул:  
– Ладно… Это лучше, чем шпынять придурка Джулио. Пойду оденусь.

Через десять минут Альберто, уже переодетый в мундир и при мече, поднялся в комнаты фрейлин. У входа в эти покои уныло топтался один из придворных магов, молодой Пепо, нервно грызя край широкого рукава мантии.  
– Совсем не получилось? – с легким злорадством спросил Альберто. Между паладинами и магами была не то чтобы вражда, скорее некое состязание, тянущееся с тех времен, когда только-только был создан паладинский корпус.  
Пепо скривился:  
– Я посмотрю, как у тебя получится.  
– Угумс, – паладин прошел в комнаты и направился к самой первой, где жила старшая фрейлина.  
Пикси он почуял сразу и очень удивился, как это до сих пор никто не изгнал их. Потому что это были вовсе не зловредные пикси-чернушки, и не противные пикси-зеленавки, и не обычные домовые пикси-пылевики, а вполне милые и относительно безобидные пикси-светлячки. Настолько безобидные, что этих полуразумных мелких фейри многие держали в качестве домашних любимцев, строя им красивые миниатюрные замки под стеклянным колпаком. У матери Альберто был такой, из белого дерева и кусочков янтаря, где жили три пикси-светлячка. Если их не забывать кормить и ласково с ними обращаться, они взамен делают какое-нибудь мелкое полезное волшебство, вроде огневых камешков или светящихся карманных шариков, или чинят мелкие вещи, кроме железных.  
Вполне возможно, что шалящие в комнатах фрейлин пикси были из таких. Видимо, нерадивый хозяин забывал их кормить, и они отправились на вольные хлеба. Потому-то они и безобразничали: хотели найти себе новый дом, но умишка не хватало самим его устроить, вот и вышло что вышло. Решить проблему можно было проще простого, достаточно принести сюда красивую коробку или шкатулочку со всякой дребеденью вроде сломанных сережек, погнутых колечек, позеленевших медных наперстков и тому подобного, положить туда пару кусков сахара и ласково позвать пикси. Ну а потом просто закрыть.  
Альберто оглянулся, выискивая в комнате что-нибудь подходящее. На туалетном столике стояла шляпная коробка с кусками кружев и шелковыми цветочками, явно споротыми с вышедшей из моды шляпки. Он усмехнулся: жалованье старшей фрейлины хоть и было немаленьким, но при дворе нужно блистать, и если помимо жалованья других доходов нет, то приходится изворачиваться, например, меняя на шляпке кружева вместо замены самой шляпки. Старшая фрейлина, сеньорита Анна Марипоза, происходила из небогатой и не шибко знатной семьи, и должность эту получила исключительно за свои заслуги и способности. В частности, за способность держать своих подопечных в ежовых перчатках, что, учитывая общую легкость нравов не то что во дворце, а вообще во всей Фарталье, было непросто. Сеньорита Марипоза даже не была особо красивой, но что-то в ней было такое, отчего у мужчин начинало припекать в груди, когда она обращала на них взгляд. Сплетники поговаривали, будто старшая фрейлина – потомок сидов, но Альберто точно знал – нет. Он-то, как паладин с большим опытом, чуял в ней очень слабого мага со способностью к подчинению. Вот и весь секрет.   
Он взял коробку, разворошил кружева и шелковые цветочки, вынул из кармана бонбоньерку с сахарными драже (Альберто был сладкоежкой и всегда таскал с собой какие-нибудь конфеты), высыпал драже в коробку. Потом достал из шкатулки с украшениями нитку белых кораллов, покрашенных под красные, разорвал ее и тоже высыпал в коробку. Тихо посвистел, отошел на шаг, замер в ожидании, излучая доброжелательность и спокойствие. Чуял – пикси заинтересовались. Теперь только ждать.   
Пока ждал, помечтал о том, как подарит сеньорите Анне вместо этих дешевых кораллов нитку… скажем, хороших гранатов. Некрупных, но без изъянов и чистой воды. Подобрать их под цвет знаменитого вина тиньо, чтобы был такой глубокий пурпур с алым отливом… отлично будет смотреться на смуглой коже Анны. Конечно, фрейлина захочет его отблагодарить. Паладин как раз раздумывал над тем, не будет ли простой поцелуй нарушением обета, когда первый пикси наконец спустился к коробке откуда-то из-за оконного ламбрекена и сел на краешек, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь. Как и подозревал Альберто, это был пикси-светлячок: маленький, с тощим тельцем длиною в дюйм и с дюймовой же длины усиками на изящной головке. На его бледном остреньком личике горели зеленые глаза, но самыми красивыми в нем были крылышки: полупрозрачные, переливающиеся радугой, с длинными отростками на нижней паре. Пикси посидел-посидел на краю коробки, да и спланировал вниз, к кружевам и цветочкам, схватил ручонками драже и присосался к нему, блаженно жмуря глазки. Тут же к коробке слетелись и остальные пикси, насколько смог определить Альберто – все, что тут были.   
Как только последний, восьмой, спустился вниз и занялся драже, паладин закрыл коробку и быстро начертил на ней запирающий знак. Никуда теперь пикси не денутся из коробочки, в этом Альберто был уверен. Его знаки всегда работали, как объяснил ему как-то один храмовник – потому, что, во-первых, Альберто неуклонно сохранял обет, во-вторых, был девственником, и в-третьих, чуточку имел склонность к магии. Совсем немножко, но для паладина вполне достаточно, чтобы научиться кое-чему особенному. Храмовник, кстати, тогда же предложил ему подать прошение о переводе к ним, мол, такие таланты особенно нужны именно там. Альберто как представил себе жизнь с храмовничьей дисциплиной, так чуть не взвыл, и наотрез отказался по доброй воле туда идти.  
На всякий случай паладин еще раз прислушался. Слушал, конечно, не столько ушами, сколько паладинским чутьем. Вроде бы все было спокойно… о, нет. Под кроватью, у самой стены, он почуял движение и присутствие какого-то существа. Не похоже, чтоб пикси, но паладин решил, что дело надо довести до конца. Он нырнул под кровать, ругнулся, обнаружив, что нерадивые горничные пыль под ней протирают хорошо если раз в месяц. Существо замерло у стены, глядя на паладина красными бусинками глаз. Черти его знают, что такое, но паладин особой опасности от существа не чуял, потому резко выбросил вперед руку, схватил его, ощутив под пальцами грубоватую шерстку. Мышь или крыса? Для мыши крупно, для крысы мелко. Альберто чуть придушил существо, чтобы не дергалось, развернулся под кроватью и начал вылезать.  
И едва он высунул голову, как на нее опустилось что-то круглое и металлическое.  
Раздался гулкий «баммм!», и паладин потерял сознание, выпустив из руки свою добычу.

Первым ощущением после темноты был холод. Прохладный воздух холодил голую кожу. Вторым ощущением – обездвиженность. Паладин рванулся, пытаясь освободиться, и очнулся окончательно.   
И разразился проклятиями.  
Он лежал на широкой кровати старшей фрейлины, за руки и ноги привязанный к столбикам балдахина крепкими шелковыми шарфами. И был совершенно голый.   
Но не это повергло его в изумление, а то, что вокруг него на кровати расположились три молодые фрейлины, новенькие, Альберто их толком даже по именам не знал. Одеты они были только в крайне откровенное нижнее белье.  
– Сеньориты, немедленно отпустите меня! – старательно давя испуг, как можно жестче сказал Альберто. – Я королевский паладин!  
Фрейлины почему-то рассмеялись, и одна из них, кажется, по имени Лукреция, сказала презрительно:  
– Как же, ври больше. Да если ты паладин, то я – королева фей.  
Альберто дернулся в путах, но шарфы оказались очень крепкими.   
– Чем угодно клянусь! Я – паладин Альберто Аквиллано…  
Он не смог договорить: вторая фрейлина, рыжая и худая, чьего имени он не мог вспомнить, сняла с себя чулок, быстро скатала в комок и резко запихала ему в рот. Чулок был не слишком свежий, и Альберто чуть не стошнило.  
Третья фрейлина, крепенькая шатенка Клара, уселась на его ноги и провела ладонью по его промежности, пощупала мужское достоинство:  
– Девочки, а у нашей ведьмы-то губа не дура. Гляньте, какого жеребчика она себе оторвала!!! А нам, скотина такая, запрещает…   
– Угу, – поддакнула Лукреция и сказала, стараясь подделать голос под Анну:  
– «Запомните, девочки, никаких мужчин!!! Вы здесь для того, чтобы служить королевской семье, а не распутничать!»   
Клара скривилась:  
– У-у-у, ведьма. А сама к себе мужика водит, еще и в паладинские тряпки переодевает, как будто этим кого-то можно обмануть.   
Рыжая, обнаружив, что Альберто почти вытолкнул кляп языком, быстро стянула второй чулок, запихнула кляп на место и затянула его чулком, завязав на Альбертовом затылке узлом. Содрала с его волос, увязанных в хвостик, тесемку, и сгребла их в горсть, пропустила через кулак пару светлых локонов:  
– Точно что. Таких златокудряшей среди паладинов я что-то не видела.   
«Конечно, не видела, дура, потому что ты здесь всего два месяца!!!» – подумал Альберто и снова задергался в путах. Положение было совершенно идиотским, одна надежда, что старшая фрейлина сейчас зайдет и увидит это непотребство… Но эту надежду тут же убила Клара, спросив:  
– Лу, ты хорошо заперла купальню? Ведьма нам не помешает?  
Лукреция хищно осклабилась:  
– Не помешает. Заперла на ключ, а изнутри там скважина воском залеплена. Так что пока уборщицы не откроют, будет она там сидеть. А тут изнутри заперлась на швабру. И ничто нам не помешает всласть развлечься с ее сердечным другом, а, девочки?  
И девочки рассмеялись.  
Клара снова принялась лапать Альбертову промежность, и паладин с ужасом почувствовал, как у него там поднимается и твердеет.  
– Ого! – рыжая наклонилась и по-хозяйски пощупала. – Чтоб мне лопнуть, но тут же целых девять дюймов! Мне даже как-то страшно стало.  
«Жаль, что не настолько, чтобы оставить меня в покое!» – мрачно подумал Альберто, с ненавистью глядя на свой собственный мужской орган.   
– А мне нет, – пожала плечами Лукреция. – Мне интересно.  
Она наклонилась и, сжав своими пышными сиськами мужественность паладина, принялась тереться об нее. Мужественность стала еще тверже и больше.  
Альберто закрыл глаза и подумал о том, будет ли считаться нарушением обета, если сейчас его, связанного, оттрахают эти сумасшедшие девки. Скорее всего, нет. Но почему-то эта мысль его совсем не обрадовала, наоборот.   
А еще вспомнилось, как он, когда был помоложе, иной раз в мечтах воображал себе подобную ситуацию: как прекрасные дамы его связывают, а потом делают с ним все, что хотят. И это не считается нарушением обета. Но вскоре Альберто эти мечты мечтать прекратил, когда услыхал похабный анекдот о паладине, которого в лесу поймали и оттрахали сиды, а он после того возблагодарил за это Деву – мол, и досыта, и без греха. И с тех пор Альберто ревностно придерживался обета, даже к Марионелле не ходил, разве что изредка самоудовлетворялся в кладовке с метлами и швабрами на третьем этаже, как и многие его сотоварищи.  
И тут он сообразил простую мысль: «Я же ведь паладин! Так… надо бы хоть силовым ударом попробовать их с кровати сбросить…». Альберто попытался сосредоточиться на потоках сил и набрать хоть немножко маны. Получалось очень плохо – и потому, что очень мешало растущее возбуждение, и потому, что от удара всё еще мутилось в голове.  
– Эй, я тоже хочу, – оттолкнула Лукрецию Клара. – Дай хоть лизнуть, что ли.   
Лукреция отодвинулась, а Клара стала на карачки, наклонилась к паху Альберто, по-собачьи высунула широкий розовый язык и смачно провела по всей длине его орудия, от основания до головки, а потом обратно.  
У паладина аж в глазах потемнело, таким острым было это ощущение, и он подумал, что, пожалуй, зря не ходил к Марионелле, раз уж младшая кастелянша-полуфейри была единственной дозволенной паладинам женщиной, и то лишь, так бы сказать, частично.  
Вся накопленная мана с почти слышным пшиком развеялась… Но тут сквозь отчаянье паладин почувствовал, как по его руке от столбика кровати бежит что-то мелкое, шерстистое и с хвостиком. Тут-то он наконец сообразил, что это за существо. Всего лишь крысенок, чудом выживший после магических экзерсисов придворных магов. Видимо, магия его как-то изменила, что он так и остался мелким, зато усищи и хвост отрастил как у здорового пасюка.   
Между тем Клара облизывала мужское достоинство паладина так жадно, словно это был огромный леденец. Лукреция и рыжая пялились на это, затаив дыхание, и потому пасюка заметили лишь когда тот по Альбертову животу добежал до самого лобка.  
Клара взвизгнула, подскочила, свалилась на пол с кровати, Лукреция отшатнулась, и они с рыжей ударили друг друга головами.  
И тут же раздался грохот, швабра, которой была заблокирована дверь, треснула пополам, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла высокая фигура в банном халате, с длинными черными распущенными волосами и с кочергой в руке. Альберто с облегчением и одновременно диким смущением узнал старшую фрейлину.  
Преступницы, увидев ее, застыли, охваченные ужасом. Анна Марипоза вошла в комнату, не спуская с них тяжелого взгляда больших темных глаз. Остановилась посередине, несколько мгновений смотрела на Альберто и полуголых фрейлин, потом рявкнула, указывая кочергой на дверь:  
– Убирайтесь вон!  
Фрейлин как ветром сдуло. Анна поставила кочергу у камина, выдвинула ящик туалетного столика, достала нож с перламутровой ручкой и подошла к кровати. Просунула клинок ножа между запястьем Альберто и шарфом, и несколькими движениями разрезала шелк. Освободив руку, Альберто тут же забрал у нее нож, быстро разрезал остальные путы, содрал кляп и вернул даме нож ручкой вперед:  
– Благодарю, сеньорита. Вы появились очень своевременно.  
Анна усмехнулась:  
– Да уж. Надеюсь, ваша честь не пострадала?  
– К счастью, не успела. Еще раз благодарю. А теперь… могу ли я вас попросить отвернуться? Я очень хочу одеться.  
Старшая фрейлина отвернулась к зеркалу, в котором прекрасно отражалась вся комната, но Альберто предпочел сделать вид, будто этого не заметил, и принялся подбирать с пола свою одежду. Фрейлины раздевали его быстро и торопливо, поэтому не пострадали только сапоги, нижние панталоны, чулки и рубашка – видимо, потому, что девки знали, как их снимать, в отличие от паладинского мундира и штанов, с которых поотрывались пуговицы и застежки. Тем не менее Альберто все равно оделся, постаравшись застегнуть то, что хоть как-то можно еще было застегнуть. Глянул мельком в зеркало, схватился за растрепанные волосы: непокорные буйные кудри в полном беспорядке торчали во все стороны и падали на плечи. Если его в таком виде застукает кто-нибудь из сотоварищей, не говоря уже об офицерах, то тут же заметит и рваный мундир, и тогда уж от расспросов не уберечься. Надо, обязательно надо хоть волосы в порядок привести. Тесьму, которой были завязаны волосы, он не нашел, поэтому робко попросил:  
– Сеньорита… нет ли у вас кусочка какой-нибудь не слишком яркой ленты или тесьмы?   
Она открыла одну из шкатулочек, достала оттуда черную бархатную ленточку и протянула ему:  
– Пожалуйста. Кстати, я так понимаю, вас прислали сюда разобраться с пикси?  
Паладин кивнул, приглаживая и увязывая непослушные кудри в хвост.  
– И как? – старшая фрейлина по-прежнему пристально смотрела на него своими темными глазами.   
– Я разобрался. Но никак не ожидал, что меня тут может ожидать такая… засада.  
Анна закусила губу, гася улыбку:  
– Я тоже, поверьте. Видите ли, я знала, что сегодня вечером кого-то пришлют ловить пикси, потому отменила свидание. А эти дурочки выбрали именно сегодняшний вечер для своей глупой мести. Еще раз приношу свои извинения, сеньор паладин. На мое молчание вы можете рассчитывать… а что касается этих… шлюх – то завтра их во дворце уже не будет, это я вам тоже обещаю.  
Он поклонился:  
– Спасибо, сеньорита.  
Забрал шляпную коробку и быстро покинул покои фрейлин, молясь только о том, чтоб по дороге ему не попались капитан, старшие паладины, да и вообще хоть кто-нибудь любопытный.

Через несколько дней Анна получила подарок «от неизвестного почитателя»: прямо к ней в покои два лакея внесли большую круглую коробку, маленькую квадратную коробку и букет роз, и удалились, на вопрос «от кого?» сказав, что понятия не имеют.  
Старшая фрейлина поставила розы в вазу, открыла крышку маленькой коробки и извлекла оттуда длинную нитку из пурпурно-алых гранатов. Удивилась. Открыла большую – и удивилась еще больше.   
Там оказался красивый деревянный поднос, накрытый стеклянным ажурным колпаком, а под колпаком – маленький замок из кусочков белого стекла, веточки с листиками и цветочками, и восемь разноцветных сверкающих пикси. И записка. Фрейлина осторожно переставила колпак с мелкими фейри на стол, развернула записку: «Сеньорита, я разобрался с вашими пикси. Теперь они умиротворены и послужат к вашему удовольствию. Не забывайте их кормить сахаром, конфетами и семенами, и они больше никогда не станут доставлять вам беспокойство». И подпись: «А. А.». А после нее приписка той же рукой: «И пожалуйста, не переодевайте больше вашего сердечного друга в паладинский мундир, во избежание неприятностей как для него самого, так и для других».  
Фрейлина сложила письмо и грустно вздохнула. Что ж, придется переодевать любовника придворным магом, не может же она не выполнить просьбу паладина, чуть было не утратившего честь из-за нее!


	8. Паладин и инквизиторка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События происходят за 15 лет до основных

Паладин и инквизиторка

 

Провинция Орсинья издавна, еще даже до времен Амадео Справедливого, когда она еще была полунезависимой маркой, славу имела дурную. Этот воистину медвежий угол Фартальи регулярно доставлял королям династии Фарталлео страшную головную боль: здесь то бунты вспыхивали, то ересь какая-нибудь заводилась, то еще что-нибудь подобное происходило, а выгод от этой провинции короне было совсем немного. Здесь даже налоги собирать было непросто. Орсинья располагалась на севере Фартальи, в сильно пересеченной местности, состоящей из горбатых невысоких останцев, скальных гряд, узких долин, дремучих лесов и болот. За ней, за горной грядой Монтесерпенти, лежала еретическая Алевенда, тоже источник постоянных беспокойств и извечный враг Фартальи. В общем, когда в орсинскую коллегию Святой Инквизиции в Арагосе пришла весть о том, что в местности под названием Боско Тенебро творится что-то нехорошее, никто не удивился. Орсинская коллегия Святой Инквизиции то и дело получала подобные известия со всей провинции, а Боско Тенебро вообще считалось глушью даже по орсинским меркам. А всякая гадость, как обычно, в такой вот глуши и заводится. И если уж весть об этом дошла в столицу провинции, и принесли ее местные жители, то дело дрянь, потому что о таком здесь вообще-то стараются помалкивать и внимания Инквизиции лишний раз не привлекать.  
Коллегия собралась для обсуждения этого вопроса в малом зале Арагосской канцелярии храмовых дел. За длинным столом на помосте сидели преосвященная Катарина, председательница здешней коллегии, и старшие сестры-инквизиторы Регина и Марианна. В самом зале, с левой стороны, на деревянных старинных креслах, жутко неудобных и жутко традиционных, сидели орсинские церковные иерархи: архонтисы Девы и Матери, архонты Судии и Мастера, предстоятель Хранителя и здешний лейтенант паладинов.  
– Сеньоры посвященные… – поднялась Катарина. – Мы только что заслушали показания домины Люсии Серби о том, что в Боско Тенебро орудуют маги крови или еретики. У меня лично нет никаких сомнений, что домина Люсия Серби говорит правду. По крайней мере, она отправилась сюда, чтобы изложить свои подозрения лично, не стала доверяться даже церковной почте.  
– Боско Тенебро? Баронство Креспо, что ли? Так это еще та жопа, – сказал лейтенант паладинов. – Там какая угодно хрень может быть. Так что лично я не удивлен. Я всегда говорил – и буду говорить – что здесь, в этой еретической провинции, инквизиторы и паладины в каждом городишке нужны. В каждом гребанном городишке и даже в каждом сраном замке здешних траханных донов!!!  
Архонт Судии поморщился:  
– Сеньор Торрес, вы хоть и храмовник, но все-таки выбирайте выражения, я прошу… Вы, конечно, правы, но решения об этом принимаются в столице, а мы оттуда неизменно ответ получаем один: «людей не хватает». Никто по нынешним временам в паладины и инквизиторы особенно не рвется, вам ли не знать это лучше других! Потому-то людей и не хватает…  
Предстоятель Хранителя, немолодой полутилвит-тег очень маленького роста, тихо сказал:  
– Места там и правда нехорошие... Не могу с сеньором Торресом не согласиться. Вера не крепка, языческие культы еще живы, Завеса всё время в движении... И фейри в тех местах пошаливают, как низшие, так и высшие. Я давно говорил – монастырей бы там побольше строить, обережные знаки хотя бы на перекрестках в Северной Орсинье... так ведь вечно денег нет. Вот и имеем что ни год, то вот такое что-нибудь.  
– Но как бы там ни было, делать что-то надо, – вмешалась архонтиса Девы. Говорила она с отчетливым мягким плайясольским акцентом. – Ересь ли это или магия крови, как утверждает домина Серби, значения большого не имеет, пресечь обязательно надо и то и другое. Сеньор Торрес, сколько вы можете выделить для этого людей? Возможно, нам стоит обратиться к королевскому гарнизону Арагосы за дополнительной поддержкой?  
– Никоим образом, преосвященная!!! – нервно дернулась Катарина. – Вы здесь недавно, вы из Плайясоль и не знаете еще, что здесь за люди и какие тут настроения. Да всего три года назад здесь его величество подавил очередное восстание, и местные доны злы, как потревоженные осы, до сих пор. Нет, действовать надо осторожно.  
– Согласен, преосвященная Катарина, – склонил голову архонт Судии. – Боско Тенебро… баронство Креспо. Недавний бунт туда не успел докатиться, но это совсем не значит, что они его бы не поддержали.  
Архонт Мастера добавил:  
– У молодого Креспо есть причины королевскую власть не любить. Он ведь здесь, в Арагосе, лет пять назад пытался было какие-то странные прожекты через совет провинции протащить, так его на смех подняли, а потом резолюция от наместника пришла – мол, на эти прожекты денег нет, да и необходимости в них тоже не имеется. Дон Креспо и обиделся, теперь в своем баронстве сидит и неизвестно, чем занимается.  
– Вот-вот, – согласился с ним архонт Судии. – Нет, определенно нужно действовать очень осторожно. Послать туда опытных и способных паладина и инквизитора. Послать инкогнито, под видом простых путников. Для начала пусть разузнают, что там на самом деле происходит. Может быть, удастся и малыми силами справиться.  
Присутствующие загудели, обсуждая, и быстро согласились с предложением. К тому же и выбора-то особенного не было.  
Лейтенант Торрес вздохнул:  
– У меня, хоть я и лейтенант, людей под началом слишком мало. Все опытные, хвала богам, но выбирать-то их надо, смотря какого рода опыт в таком деле потребуется. Физическая сила, духовная стойкость или мистические умения?  
– Главным образом мозги, – проворчал под нос архонт Судии. – Хоть один мозговитый у вас найдется?  
Торрес обиделся и парировал:  
– Да куда уж нам, мы тупоголовые махатели мечами. За мозгами, преосвященный Даниэло, в Коллегию обратимся.  
Катарина вздохнула:  
– Перестаньте, ради богов. Сеньор Торрес, выберите среди ваших паладинов-храмовников самого, на ваш взгляд, подходящего для этого дела. Желательно, чтоб у него и физическая сила, и духовная стойкость, и мистические умения были достаточно хороши. Я полностью полагаюсь на вас, ведь вы своих людей лучше знаете. А мы подберем сестру-инквизиторку.  
На следующий день в том же малом зале встретились два паладина и две инквизиторки.  
Торрес привел высоченного крепкого парня с грубоватыми, но при этом удивительно гармоничными чертами лица, а Катарина – стройную, подтянутую молодую женщину типично кестальской внешности: смуглая кожа, темные глаза и длинные черные косы, орлиный нос и черные брови вразлет, пухлые губы.  
– Паладин Джудо Манзони, храмовник, – высокий снял берет и склонил голову перед преосвященной Катариной и ее спутницей. Волосы у него оказались очень светлые, со странным серебристым оттенком. И глаза были серо-стальные какие-то, большие и слегка раскосые.  
– Сестра Аглая, урожденная Аглая Роберта Аррас и Сальваро, – представилась спутница Катарины, с интересом разглядывая своего напарника.  
– Очень приятно, посвященная, – ответил Джудо, глядя ей на плечо, а не в лицо. Обиженная таким странным взглядом, она буркнула:  
– Взаимно.  
Вмешалась Катарина:  
– Паладин Джудо, я так понимаю, сеньор Торрес полностью ввел вас в курс дела?  
– Да, преосвященная.  
– Отлично. Сестра Аглая тоже все знает. Ваша задача вам ясна?  
– Да, преосвященная, – почти хором ответили оба.  
Катарина вручила им по увесистому кошельку:  
– Это на дорожные расходы. Если что требуется сверх того, вы всё можете получить у интенданта Коллегии, сеньор Джудо. Если вдруг ваш интендант чем-то не сможет вас обеспечить…  
– Благодарю, преосвященная, но у меня всё есть, – поклонился паладин. Преосвященная Катарина вздохнула:  
– Вам придется ехать инкогнито, притворяясь бродячими актерами. Если подходящего костюма у вас не найдется, наш интендант вам что-нибудь подберет. Я, собственно, это имела в виду. И, кстати, об актерстве… Сестра Аглая отлично умеет играть на мандолине и петь. А у вас есть какие-то подобные навыки?  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Что-нибудь придумаю. Стало быть, мы – маленькая актерская труппа?  
– Верно. И супружеская пара, по вот этим дорожным документам, – Катарина протянула им бумаги. ¬  
Джудо и Аглая с недоверием посмотрели друг на друга и тяжко вздохнули. Но бумаги взяли.  
– Вот почему, как ехать куда шпионить, так обязательно надо актерами притворяться… – проворчал Джудо, разглядывая свои документы.  
– Классика потому что, – тоже проворчала Аглая. – Актеры везде ездят, и никого не удивляет их появление… да и удобно. Но почему муж и жена?  
– Какие документы сделали, такие и сделали, – отрезала Катарина. И добавила, еще раз окидывая внимательным, пытливым и… каким-то заинтересованным взглядом паладина:  
– Надеюсь, мне не нужно вас предупреждать, что притворство не должно зайти дальше, чем позволяют ваши обеты?  
– Я все понимаю, преосвященная, – отозвался паладин, пряча бумагу в карман. – Не дурак какой-нибудь.  
Он явно обиделся, это чувствовалось. Аглая, впрочем, тоже была недовольна, но никак не проявила этого внешне, а сама тоже разглядывала паладина.  
Опасения преосвященной Катарины ей были понятны. Хоть Джудо Манзони и был паладином-храмовником, которым предписывались очень жесткие обеты целомудрия, но все равно (а может, именно поэтому) излучал какую-то необычную, мощную притягательность, сексуальную притягательность. У Аглаи, когда она разглядывала его, замлело в груди и сжались мышцы внизу живота, хотя паладин Джудо совсем не относился к тому типу мужчин, какие ей обычно казались привлекательными. И инквизиторка, приглядевшись к нему внимательнее, поняла, в чем дело.  
Джудо Манзони явно носил в себе сидскую кровь. Не меньше одной восьмой, а может, даже четверть.  
Вообще-то это не было такой уж редкостью в Фарталье, наоборот, плоды плотских утех высших фейри и людей встречались частенько, особенно потомки сидов, альвов и тилвит-тегов. Чаще всего они становились магами, в силу того, что обладали наследственной способностью к магии. Кто не обладал – те занимались музыкой, а у кого и к этому не оказывалось таланта, проявляли удивительную торговую хватку. Но чтоб вдруг паладин… хотя… это зависело от того, что именно он унаследовал от своего сидского предка… и от того, кто именно из сидов был его предком. Так что, вполне вероятно, судьба паладина для Джудо Манзони оказалась лучшей из возможных.  
Аглая не страдала предубеждениями относительно людей с долей сидской крови, но в данном случае ее беспокоила мысль о том, что на задании она будет рядом с ним… и каждый раз будет ощущать вот эту соблазнительную, дразнящую теплую силу, идущую от него. Постоянно бороться с соблазном… трудно. Но с другой стороны, в преодолении соблазна может возрасти ее особенная мистическая сила. Если хорошо молиться… А к тому же потомки сидов аж до пятого колена славились большой физической силой, ловкостью, выносливостью и неуязвимостью к людской магии. И Аглая рассудила, что лейтенант Торрес сделал правильный выбор из того небольшого числа храмовников, что были в его подчинении.  
– Значит, бродячие актеры… – протянула она, разглядывая подорожную. – «Джудо Панчини и Аглая Панчини, странствующие актеры…» – прочитала она вслух. Свернула свою бумагу, спрятала в рукав рясы.  
– Верно. Помните, никто не должен заподозрить в вас паладина и сестру-инквизитора, – сказала Катарина. – Вы должны съездить в Боско Тенебро, все разузнать на месте. Если у вас получится вдвоем справиться с задачей – отлично. Если вы увидите, что дело сложное и что требуется суровое вмешательство – возвращайтесь с подробным докладом.

Утром следующего дня они выехали из северных ворот Арагосы. Джудо ехал верхом на крупном мерине, одетый в обычную местную одежду: рубаху с вышитым воротом, кожаный жилет с вышивкой, широкие штаны в полоску и высокие сапоги, черную шляпу с широкими полями и кафтан с пышными рукавами. Для достоверности маскарада кафтан был в яркую косую клетку, а шляпу украшал плюмаж из петушиных перьев – так здесь ходили бродячие артисты. К седлу был приторочен спрятанный в свернутую палатку паладинский меч. Аглая сидела на муле, за спиной у нее в чехле висела мандолина. И она тоже была одета по-местному – в широкую и короткую, до колен, пеструю юбку с кучей оборок, блузу и расшитую цветами бархатную камизельку, а поверх этого – в такой же клетчатый актерский кафтанчик. Под юбкой были панталоны, по местной моде – длиннее юбки, подвязанные под коленками, и полосатые чулки. А на ногах – местные же туфли с загнутыми острыми носами и огромными пряжками. Довершала маскарад шляпка с высокой тульей, украшенная разноцветными помпончиками. Одежда эта ей в общем-то нравилась, вот только казалось все время, что вырез блузки какой-то слишком глубокий. Аглая то и дело норовила поплотнее запахнуть верхний широкий кафтан. Ей все время мнилось, будто ее спутник пялится ей в декольте, хотя она пока что ни разу не поймала его на этом.  
Молча они проехали около трех миль, миновав нескольких встречных путников, и наконец Аглая решила, что этак вся конспирация полетит к чертям, и надо как-то начать друг с другом разговаривать.  
– М-м… можно, я буду называть тебя просто Джудо? – спросила она, прибегая к кестальской форме фамильярного обращения, и только потом спохватилась, что он может эту форму и не понять. Но Джудо понял, и ответил:  
– Само собой, сеньорита… хм, Аглая… Бумажки нам выдали сообразно нашему происхождению, так что хоть выговор подделывать не нужно. Ты – кестальянка, я – ингариец. Если хочешь, можешь меня на кестальский манер звать – Гвидо, кажется, будет. А я тебя по-нашему – Аглас.  
– Мне не трудно называть тебя так, как ты зовешься, Джудо, – отрезала Аглая. – Болтовня насчет того, что кестальцы норовят обозвать всех по-своему, действительности не соответствует. Не более, чем все остальные. И – только не Аглас, я прошу.  
Паладин усмехнулся и смерил ее взглядом, совсем чуть-чуть задержав его на груди, и так и не посмотрев в глаза:  
– Хорошо. Аглая, значит.  
На сей раз она не обиделась на то, что он не стал смотреть ей в лицо – видимо, он прекрасно знает, какое действие может оказать его сидский взгляд на женщину. И предпочитает не рисковать.  
– Ты уже придумал, какое актерство будешь показывать? Нам ведь хоть раз, а придется подтвердить нашу легенду.  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Я прихватил целую связку метательных ножей, ими можно жонглировать. И еще в моем мешке болтается пяток разноцветных шариков для этого же дела. Фокусы кое-какие делать умею. Сгодится?  
– Пожалуй, – она задумалась, и добавила:  
– И вообще, я думаю, бродячих артистов вроде нас полно, и обычно в таких парочках кто-то зарабатывает мастерством, а второй – охраняет маэстро от нехороших людей. При взгляде на нас любой поймет, кто из нас настоящий маэстро, а кто охрана.  
Джудо кривовато усмехнулся:  
– Это уж точно. Хотя уверен, что ты вполне можешь за себя постоять, если понадобится. Вас в вашей Инквизиции не только четки перебирать учат.  
Аглая только улыбнулась. Паладин был прав: инквизиторок учили многому. По сути, Святая Инквизиция была чем-то вроде корпуса паладинов для женщин, с той только разницей, что инквизиторами могли быть и мужчины (как правило, бывшие кадеты-паладины, которые не смогли выдержать суровую физическую подготовку паладинского корпуса, или паладины, вынужденные перейти в инквизицию из-за болезни или ранения, несовместимого с паладинской службой). Занималась Инквизиция главным образом вопросами ересей и нечистой силой (то есть демонами и нежитью). И теми из запрещенных магических практик, которые либо опасно граничили с ересью, либо напрямую шли от языческих ритуалов, вроде кровавой магии.  
– Нам четыре дня еще ехать до Боско Тенебро. Спешить не стоит, наоборот, было бы неплохо по пути хотя бы пару раз дать выступление, чтоб слух о том, что в сторону Боско Тенебро едут актеры, хорошо разнесся, – сказала она. – Меньше подозрений вызовем, больше народу сойдется на нас посмотреть, вдруг что и услышим интересное.  
Паладин кивнул. Потом, помолчав, тихо проговорил:  
– Я так понимаю, Торрес преосвященной Катарине насчет меня не всё сказал.  
Аглая удивленно посмотрела на него:  
– Хм… Ну, что он для этого дела подберет паладина с сидской кровью, он точно не говорил. А что, это важно?  
– Важно, – кивнул паладин. – Я квартерон, и хвала богам за это. И так тяжко бывает, а уж как полукровки живут, мне даже подумать страшно. Даже меня иной раз тянет за Завесу, в мир фейри. Я бывал там. И не хотел бы, ни за что на свете не хотел бы там остаться. Не для людей то место… Так вот. Судя по тому, что рассказала эта домина Серби, в Боско Тенебро не только ересь практикуют, но и магию кровавую, и Завесу кто-то все время раздвигать пытается. А может, и вообще порвал. Предстоятель Хранителя тоже ведь об этом говорил. Вот Торрес меня и выбрал, потому как я кой-каким фейским штучкам обучен и Завесой управлять могу. И закрою ее, если надо.  
Аглая молча слушала. В общем-то, нового он ничего пока не сказал – Паладинский корпус, Инквизиция и Церковь в целом веками собирали под свое крыло полукровок, квартеронов и прочих потомков фейри, хоть сколько-нибудь способных к особенным фейским талантам. Особенно если это были потомки сидов. Но раз уж он завел этот разговор, значит, что-то есть еще.  
И паладин ее ожиданий не обманул:  
– Однако же всё свою цену имеет. И та четверть моей крови, что от сидов, требует свою плату. Потому-то я бы и предпочел, чтобы мне в напарники мужчину дали или магичку хотя бы. А не молодую инквизиторку-девственницу с обетами целомудрия. Тяжело тебе придется.  
– Я это уже поняла, – сказала Аглая. – Ты на всех женщин так действуешь? Так, что ногами сучить хочется от одного твоего взгляда и от восторга млеть?  
– Увы, – мрачно подтвердил он, по-прежнему не глядя ей в глаза. – Ничего не могу поделать, это само получается.  
– А как же ты сам-то? – ужаснулась инквизиторка, вдруг на мгновение примерив такое на себя.  
Паладин вздохнул:  
– Значит, Торрес и об этом не сказал. Хм... неужто преосвященная Катарина не знает? Должна бы. Насколько я знаю, сейчас нас таких во всем корпусе человек семь наберется… и в инквизиции пара таких же квартеронок есть, в Сальме и в Пекорино служат. Странно, что Катарина не знает… Ну, архонтиса знает, я ж ей дважды в неделю исповедуюсь. В общем, Аглая, мне из-за моего сидского наследия дозволено обет целомудрия не соблюдать. Другие обеты наложены вместо него, да я к тому же Матери посвящен. С такими, как я, так обычно и делается.  
Аглая схватилась за голову:  
– О, Дева!!! Как же быть теперь-то?  
– Да как… Я ж не дурак, я твои обеты не нарушу, на этот счет не бойся, – кисло сказал паладин. – Более того, во исполнение своих других обетов я тебе же исповедаться буду, пока мы на деле. Я два раза в неделю должен исповедаться и каяться… Вот же ж зараза. Ну ведь есть же в Арагосе мужики-инквизиторы, целых трое, ну что стоило выбрать кого-то из них?!  
– Посвященный Бенедетто по другому делу услан, – вздохнула Аглая. – А остальные физически не годятся.  
– Насчет физически – у меня силушки на троих достало бы, – скривился Джудо. – Так что можно было выбрать, можно. Лень просто. А может, Катарина тебе мстит за что-то?  
Такой поворот дела Аглая еще не обдумывала. Помолчала, прикидывая так и этак, потом помотала головой:  
– Да нет, не за что и вообще… не с чего. Скорее всего она просто не знала. Так как же теперь-то?  
– Как, как… В общем, так. Я от кровавых сидов происхожу, и оттого мне, понимаешь, трахаться просто жизненно необходимо, иначе магическая сила пропадает и слабость накатывает, и толку тогда с меня никакого, разве что морду кому набить сгожусь, да и то... если очень долго воздерживаться, с этим тоже проблемы возникают. А уж в плане особых умений – вообще пшик. И вся защита тоже улетучивается. Да ладно бы хоть сила пропадала, пережил бы как-нибудь, так ведь за Завесу тянуть начинает, и тем сильнее, чем дольше я воздерживаюсь, – Джудо теперь смотрел на дорогу, между ушей своего мерина. Выражение лица его было мрачным донельзя. – Потому мне придется довольно частенько… ну, сама понимаешь. Твоя задача – устраивать мне сцены ревности, чтоб нашу легенду не разрушить. Уж постарайся хорошенько, можешь даже треснуть чем-нибудь потяжелее, чтоб достовернее выглядело. За свое целомудрие можешь не опасаться, я себя вполне способен контролировать. Но. Мы едем в самое опасное место во всей Орсинье, и судя по всему, там не только еретики засели, там еще и малефикарье гнездо. Потому готовыми надо быть ко всему. Я-то к магии крови устойчив, но... всякое бывает, так что вот, возьми-ка, – он полез в свой мешок и достал моток тонкой серебристо-серой веревки, протянул ей.  
– Вот, держи. Веревка с волосом единорога. Как увидишь, что я под заклятие попал и моя сидская часть верх берет, хватай веревку и вяжи. Я довольно крепок и смогу посопротивляться заклятию хоть пару минут, твое дело – успеть меня связать до того, как меня совсем накроет. Если увидишь, что так просто не выходит – бей по башке чем-нибудь тяжелым или даже ножом пырнуть можешь. Убить не бойся, меня так просто не убьешь. Твое дело – меня связать, а дальше сам справлюсь... Очень надеюсь, что не понадобится.  
– Если надеешься, зачем тогда веревку мне даешь? – Аглая положила веревку в свою сумку.  
– Поговорку знаешь – «и на старуху бывает проруха»? Ну, вот поэтому. Да и вообще, хорошая крепкая веревка всегда пригодится.  
Дальше они ехали молча. Аглая раздумывала над его словами, гадая, знала ли преосвященная Катарина о такой его особенности. Ну не могла же не знать… или могла? Паладин-храмовник, посвященный не Девы, а Матери – такое нечасто встретишь. И главная инквизиторка Арагосы должна была бы знать об этакой диковинке среди арагосских храмовников. А если знала – почему не сказала ей? Аглая никак не могла сообразить, вины за собой тоже никакой не знала, и бросила размышлять об этом – потому как бесполезно. И переключилась на то, что тревожило ее даже побольше – на соблазн. Даже когда Джудо на нее не смотрел, все равно она ощущала его мощную ауру сексуальной привлекательности. А если он к ней прикоснется? Даже случайно. Даже не думая ничего такого. Что тогда будет? Сумеет ли она устоять? В этом она не была уверена. Насчет Джудо она не сомневалась, что он-то сумеет... ну, пока он в здравом уме и не под заклятием. Одна только надежда, что наложить на него заклятие, какое бы то ни было, очень непросто. Все-таки происхождение от кровавых сидов должно давать ему защиту от магии крови. Хотя, конечно, он прав – и эту защиту тоже пробить можно, к тому же он сид только на четверть...  
Аглае было двадцать восемь лет, и десять из них она была инквизиторкой. С детства знала, что ей предстоит церковная карьера, потому что семья Аррас, несмотря на свою знатность, была довольно бедна, и обеспечить приданое двум младшим дочерям не могла. Конечно, никто не заставлял их выбрать именно служение богам, но подразумевалось, что это был бы лучший из возможных выбор. Младшая сестра Аглаи, правда, ему не последовала, стала чиновницей, и честно говоря, иной раз Аглая ей завидовала – у той по крайней мере была семья. Аглая же, к шестнадцати годам смирившаяся с тем, что ей придется посвятить себя церкви, так и осталась девственницей. И даже никогда не утешалась с другими девушками (что, в общем-то, среди инквизиторок не поощрялось, но и не запрещалось напрямую, потому как грехом не считалось). Так что для нее вся эта сфера жизни была совершенной тайной. Соблазнительной тайной.  
А тут паладин Джудо. С его четвертью сидской крови и особенными свойствами. Да-а, нелегко придется. Очень нелегко.  
Сам Джудо тоже был погружен в размышления, и мыслил он примерно в том же направлении, что и Аглая. И сделал себе в памяти заметку по возвращении откровенно поговорить с Торресом и выяснить, почему же тот ничего Катарине не сказал. Или все-таки сказал? Если сказал – то тогда придется уже с Катариной говорить. Или лучше уж с архонтисой. А еще лучше – с Катариной в присутствии архонтисы. Тогда старшая инквизиторка точно соврать не посмеет. Ну или по крайней мере не сможет так соврать, чтоб обоих собеседников провести.

Так они и доехали до городка Кабраль, где, отметив у алькальда в своих подорожных прибытие, заселились в большой трактир на торговой площади. Помимо них здесь была еще пара странствующих артистов, и они тут же косо посмотрели на Джудо и Аглаю. Так что паладин счел необходимым с ними поговорить. Оставив Аглаю за столом одну, он подсел к конкурентам и завязал разговор. Инквизиторка, вяло ковыряя чечевичную похлебку с бараниной, внимательно за ними наблюдала. Конкуренты поначалу выглядели недовольными, но, видимо, Джудо оказался очень убедителен, и через четверть часа махнул ей рукой. Она встала, прихватив свою и Джудо миски и кружки, и села за их стол. Джудо приложился к кружке с местным компотом из шиповника, быстро закинул в рот пару здоровых ложек густой похлебки и сказал:  
– Ну, Аглая, мы договорились. Это сеньоры Кальпас, Мария и Маркус. Они акробаты, так что мы друг другу не помеха, а даже наоборот. Можно совместное представление дать.  
Аглая пристально глянула на конкурентов. Высокие, подтянутые сальмийцы средних лет, смуглые и блондинистые, как оно сальмийцам и свойственно. Некрасивые оба, правда. Грубоватые черты, а у Маркуса еще и длинный шрам от лба до подбородка наискось, и еще один на щеке. И они не муж и жена, а брат и сестра, слишком уж похожи. То-то Джудо из-под ресниц то и дело посматривает на Марию Кальпас, а та так и млеет, а Маркусу плевать. Аглая скорчила мрачную мину и пихнула Джудо в бок – не сильно, но так, чтоб Кальпасы это заметили. И тут же увидела, как у Марии на губах мелькнула этакая улыбочка легкого превосходства. Отлично.  
– Ну-у, – протянула она недоверчиво. – Ты уверен?  
– Почему нет, дорогая? – сделал невинное лицо Джудо. – Арендуем на площади помост, на четверых дешевле выйдет, сеньоры Кальпас будут по веревке ходить и кувыркаться, я – жонглировать и фокусы показывать, а ты нам музыку играть. Народу, опять же, много сбежится сразу на четырех артистов поглазеть. А гонорар потом поровну поделим. Пополам. Подумай. Мы тут не меньше полста реалов заработаем за завтра, завтра ж ярмарка, а других артистов, кроме нас четверых, пока не видать.  
Аглая пожала плечами, собрала губы в куриную гузку:  
– За ночь еще кто-нибудь может приехать…  
– А арендуем мы уже сегодня, – сказал Маркус, который тоже явно заметил взаимный интерес сестрицы и Джудо, и теперь смотрел на Аглаю с сочувствием и интересом одновременно. – Остальным, кто б там ни приперся, придется после нас выступать.  
– Ну хорошо, – Аглая отпила из кружки пива (пришлось заказать хотя бы одну кружку, чтоб не привлекать лишнее внимание к тому, что Джудо ни пива, ни вина не пьет по обету). – Согласна. Прибыль – пополам, как и договаривались. Аренду – тоже. И… – она оттолкнула пустую миску, встала. – Джудо, я тебя жду к ночи. Смотри, не загуляй до утра, не то волосья повыдергаю.  
Она поднялась на второй этаж, чувствуя спиной странный взгляд Марии и разочарованный – Маркуса.  
Мария спросила:  
– Твоя женушка что, не ревнует? Странное для кестальянки дело.  
Джудо пожал плечами:  
– Ревнует. Так и что с того. Я ж на четверть сид, одной ее мне не хватает. Ну вот она и терпит, а что поделать, я уж больно горяч на это дело.  
– М-м, вот прямо так и горяч? – прищурилась Мария.  
– Не веришь – проверь, – Джудо посмотрел на нее в упор, и Марию охватило желание настолько сильное, что ей захотелось отдаться ему прямо здесь, она даже невольно начала развязывать ворот своей сорочки, и Маркус ее одернул:  
– Ну, ты что, народу полно кругом. Идите давайте с глаз долой, я пока тут посижу, жрать охота. Полчаса вам, надеюсь, хватит.  
Мария выскользнула из-за стола и пошла к лестнице – Кальпасы сняли комнатку в мансарде, потому как там было дешевле всего. Джудо направился за ней. Маркус, глядя, как под ним прогибаются ступеньки, потер свой шрам на лице и вздохнул:  
– Ох уж эти сидские потомки… умеют же баб привораживать. Только глянул – а она уж вся его…  
И взялся за еду.

Мансарда, которую сняли для себя Кальпасы, была низкой, и Джудо вынужден был пригнуться. Впрочем, стоять в такой позе ему долго не пришлось. Мария раздеваться начала еще на лестнице, и, едва он затворил за собой дверь мансарды, она быстро стянула с себя юбку и сорочку с камизелькой, оставшись в панталончиках и полосатых чулках. Фигурка у нее, как и положено акробатке, оказалась подтянутая и стройная, грудь – маленькая, но с большими сосками. Джудо с сомнением посмотрел на обе кровати, стоявшие в этой мансарде, вздохнул и сдернул с одной из них покрывало на пол:  
– Так-то лучше. А то еще кровать разломаем.  
Он сел на покрывало, снял камзол и рубашку, расстегнул штаны. Мария стянула панталоны и уселась к нему на колени, обхватила за плечи горячими ладонями, прильнула и прошептала:  
– Трахни меня хорошенько!  
Джудо провел рукой по ее мускулистой спине, и она выгнулась, прерывисто вздохнув.  
Он всегда знал, что именно нужно каждой женщине, которая оказывалась с ним в одной постели, и мог доставить удовольствие любой. Но еще он всегда видел их скрытые печали, горести и страхи, и умел их исцелять – и это тоже было его особенным даром. Не всегда это удавалось сделать за одно свидание, но до сих пор ему не встречалась женщина, которой он бы совсем не сумел помочь.  
У Марии Кальпас тоже был свой страх, следствие пережитой боли. Акробатка не так давно сильно покалечилась, упав с каната, и на ее магическое лечение ушли все сбережения дуэта Кальпас. Внешне не осталось следов, но Мария уже не могла делать многие из тех трюков, какие умела раньше. Выступления на публике перестали приносить ей радость, и единственное, что как-то помогало ей побороть страх перед грядущим выступлением – это хорошенько потрахаться перед ним.  
Джудо легкими прикосновениями рук ласкал ее тело, освободив от остатков одежды, и под этими ласками Мария, сидя на его коленях, нежилась и выгибалась, как котенок, не догадываясь, что ее случайный любовник так исследует ее, чтобы понять – она не может выступать как прежде потому, что лечение оказалось не слишком удачным, или просто потому, что ей страшно.  
А потом он перешел к более откровенным ласкам, заставив ее глухо вскрикивать от удовольствия, и когда она совсем разгорячилась, он уложил ее спиной на покрывало, закинув ее ноги себе на плечи, и вошел в нее, крепко держа за бедра. Мария застонала, схватила его запястья:  
– О-о, да!!! Бери меня, трахай, не останавливайся!!!  
Ее сильные ноги соскользнули с его плеч и крепко обхватили его торс, а бедра задвигались в быстром ритме.  
Полчаса им не хватило. Джудо не хотел оставлять дело недоделанным, а Мария ничуть не возражала против второго захода, так что Маркус, подошедший было к двери, постоял там, послушал вздохи, стоны и скрип половиц, и спустился обратно в тратторию, где заказал себе еще кусок пирога с рыбой и шпинатом. Он прекрасно знал о страхах своей сестры и о том, что перед выступлением ей обязательно надо потрахаться. Надеялся только, что Джудо ее не разочарует. Так что он сидел в зале, медленно жевал пирог и смотрел на лестницу.  
Джудо вышел из мансарды и спустился на второй этаж, где они с Аглаей сняли комнату, только через полтора часа. Маркус хмыкнул, дождался, пока тот скроется за дверью, и поднялся в мансарду. Стукнул в дверь и подождал, пока Мария откроет. Увидев, что Мария одета только в короткую, до середины бедер, сорочку, да и то наизнанку, спросил:  
– И как?  
– О-о, чудесно, – она потянулась, подняла с пола скомканное покрывало и улеглась в несмятую кровать. – Правду о сидских полукровках и квартеронах говорят. Вот бы теперь еще с натуральным сидом попробовать… – мечтательно улыбнулась Мария, накрылась одеялом и тут же и уснула, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
Маркус еще раз хмыкнул, разделся и сам улегся спать. 

Аглая еще не спала, когда пришел Джудо, хоть уже лежала в постели, как назло – двуспальной. Да и то сказать, если бы они попросили номер с двумя кроватями, это выглядело бы странным. Так что Аглая только в одеяло поплотнее завернулась, словно в кокон. Так ей было спокойнее.  
Когда паладин вошел, она приподняла голову и украдкой вздохнула: он выглядел очень довольным, от него пахло страстью, и он просто-таки лучился фейской магией. Точнее, не только ею, это была странная смесь разных сил, но главное, что сейчас он перед ее особым зрением посвященной выглядел очень необычно, сочетая признаки и мага, и высшего фейри, и посвященного… А еще теперь он вызывал еще большее желание, чем раньше. Аглая аж край одеяла укусила – так ей завыть захотелось.  
И ведь это только первая ночь. А что будет дальше?  
Джудо, не зажигая свет, прошел к умывальнику, снял рубашку, намочил полотенце и долго вытирался. Аглая уже без всякого стеснения пялилась на него, но ничего не говорила. Она не стала прикасаться к силам, чтобы видеть в темноте – не хотелось подвергать себя лишнему искушению. Так что видела она только силуэт в тусклом свете месяца, светившего в окно, и его необычную ауру.  
А паладин, закончив обтирания, аккуратно развесил полотенце, надел рубашку, подошел к кровати, снял с нее свое одеяло и подушку, расстелил на полу, сел, разулся, снял штаны, оставшись в панталонах, и улегся, даже не укрывшись ничем.  
С одной стороны, Аглая безумно обрадовалась тому, что он не стал ложиться рядом с ней на кровать. Но с другой... что там того труда – преодолеть расстояние между кроватью и полом? Нет, Аглая совершенно не опасалась, что Джудо к ней полезет. Наоборот. Она опасалась, что не сможет с собой совладать и сама полезет к нему.  
«Ах, преосвященная Катарина, ну погоди же. Дайте боги только вернуться, уж я тебе, старая перечница, вопросы позадаю!!!» – Аглая повернулась спиной к той части комнаты, где спал Джудо, и принялась молиться про себя, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с одолевающим ее искушением.  
Помогло. По крайней мере через час она смогла заснуть наконец-то.  
Проснулась она еще до рассвета – от движения в комнате. Оказалось, Джудо уже встал, и теперь тихонько молился, стоя на коленях и перебирая четки. Он был уже полностью одет, и, как ни странно, далеко не так соблазнителен, как вчера вечером. Аглае даже стыдно сделалось за вчерашние мысли. Она выбралась из кокона одеяла, быстро умылась, оделась и тоже встала на молитву.  
Пройдя полностью все зернышки на четках, Джудо закончил молиться и повернулся к Аглае. Она как раз тоже закончила, и только рот раскрыла, как он спросил:  
– Примешь ли мою исповедь, посвященная сестра?  
Она вспомнила, что он говорил – ему надо дважды в неделю исповедаться.  
– Э-э… я еще никогда ни у кого исповедь не принимала… но давай. Деваться-то некуда…  
Вопреки ее опасениям, ничего особенного на исповеди паладин ей не поведал. Наверное, не успел просто нагрешить с предыдущей исповеди. Про вчерашнее любовное приключение, правда, сказал, хотя оно никак не могло считаться грехом – ведь оба были свободные и совершеннолетние, а сам Джудо, хоть и паладин, имел на это дело разрешение, во-первых, а во-вторых, для посвященного Матери оно грехом тем более не считалось.  
Закончив исповедаться, он встал, с наслаждением размял ноги и спину, и сказал:  
– А вот теперь можно и позавтракать. А потом будем представление давать.

Представление получилось неплохим. Аглая ходила, пританцовывая, вокруг большого помоста, и наигрывала на мандолине разные шутливые песенки, в том числе и довольно похабные, Джудо ловко жонглировал разноцветными шариками, пританцовывая в том же ритме, что и она, и показывал незамысловатые фокусы с вытягиванием пестрых лент и платков из ушей, а под конец представления выпустил из своей шляпы стайку пикси, рассевшихся по всему помосту разноцветными огоньками.  
Акробаты, пока выступал Джудо, просто кувыркались на помосте позади него. Их настоящее представление началось после того, как он надел шляпу и, поклонившись публике, сел на край помоста слева, подкидывая три шарика. Аглая села справа и заиграла более плавную музыку, на сей раз без слов. Маркус встал на руки, Мария бросила ему два больших мяча, он поймал их ногами и стал ходить по помосту, подкидывая мячи ногами и не давая им упасть. А сама Мария забралась на натянутый в десяти футах над помостом канат и сначала прошлась по нему туда-сюда с балансиром, а потом балансир отбросила брату, тот поймал его рукой и, стоя на одной руке, подцепил балансиром один из мячей и принялся его крутить на кончике. Второй мяч по-прежнему лежал на его ступне, покачиваясь. Джудо поглядывал на это с одобрением: он-то мог бы проделать подобное, но он все-таки был на четверть сид. А Маркусово умение было результатом долгих и упорных тренировок. Между тем Мария прошлась по канату уже без балансира, вышла на его середину и подняла ногу. Постояла на одной ноге, потом на другой. А потом качнулась на канате, еще раз, и высоко подпрыгнула, сделала двойное сальто назад и ловко опустилась на канат, пошатнулась, но не упала, выпрямилась и поклонилась публике, стоя на канате. Глаза ее горели восторгом и радостью. Маркус, выронивший и мячи, и балансир, и сам чуть не шлепнувшийся на помост, когда она прыгнула в сальто, смотрел на нее с изумлением. И увидел, что она-то как раз смотрит на Джудо. А тот ей улыбнулся и поднял руку в жесте одобрения, ладонью вверх. Аглая вжарила бравурный аккорд, Мария повторила свой безумный прыжок, а потом спрыгнула на руки брата, тоже проделав при этом двойное сальто назад. Джудовы иллюзорные пикси затанцевали вокруг нее разноцветным хороводом.  
Народ на площади орал от восторга, и когда Маркус и Джудо пошли в толпу со шляпами, монеты им посыпались дождем.  
Конечно, два клоуна с облезлой дрессированной собачкой, которые выступали после них, уже не вызвали такого восторга, но все-таки их шуточки были довольно смешными, хоть и пошлыми, так что и на их долю достались реалы. Джудо и Маркус им сами по монете в шапки кинули – некоторые шутки им понравились, да и обычай такой был среди актеров: обязательно бросить по реалу собратьям, которым случалось выступать в одном и том же месте в один день.  
Удачное выступление отметили общим обедом, после которого Мария поднялась в мансарду – очень уж она устала. Аглая тоже поднялась из-за стола:  
– Нам пора ехать, до заката было бы неплохо добраться до Пеньи. Пойду собираться.  
Маркус вздохнул:  
– Жаль, нам не по пути. А то чего б лучше – вместе выступать.  
Аглая покачала головой и ушла на второй этаж.  
Маркус и Джудо высыпали заработанные деньги на стол и быстро посчитали.  
– Неплохо, однако, – сказал акробат. – Очень неплохо. Всего восемьдесят четыре реала и двадцать шесть сантимов.  
Джудо разделил деньги пополам, но Маркус придвинул к нему еще десять реалов:  
– Бери. Это ведь ты у Марии страх убил, вы, сидские потомки, такое можете, я слыхал. Так что это твои монеты.  
Джудо покачал головой и отодвинул деньги:  
– Не надо. Я ведь не ради денег это делал. Так что извини – но не возьму.  
Акробат вздохнул, сгреб монеты в кожаный мешочек:  
–Жаль. Мне и отблагодарить-то тебя нечем.  
– И не надо, – Джудо тоже сгреб свою долю. – Сказал же: не ради денег и благодарностей я это делал. Ну, бывай. И удачи вам. А у нас своя дорога.  
Маркус спросил, прежде чем Джудо успел встать из-за стола:  
– А вам после Пеньи куда?  
– По Кирпичному тракту до Сантильяны, а потом на поворот до Мадеруэлы, – Джудо на него пристально глянул. Акробат показался ему немного встревоженным. Конечно, паладин не стал называть настоящую цель их пути, но Мадеруэла, большая деревня в предгорьях Монтесерпенти, стояла на развилке Кирпичного тракта и дороги на Монте-Плата, а за ней по проселочной дороге и лежала деревенька под названием Боско Тенебро, сердце домена Креспо.  
– Знаешь… не ездили бы вы туда, – акробат понизил голос и оглянулся. – Нехорошие слухи ходят о тех местах. Мы там не были, от Монте-Плата только до Кастельона доехали, да потом и повернули в сторону, большой крюк дали, лишь бы те места объехать. Неладное там что-то.  
– Что такое? – заинтересовался паладин и сел обратно. Видел – Маркус не врет, и правда обеспокоен. – Нам вообще-то надо бы в Мадеруэлу, у Аглаи там родня, и наследство какое-то после троюродного дядьки светит, хотим глянуть, стоящее ли дело. Чего-то там нам этот дядька завещал. Надеюсь, не корову какую…  
– Да вот, болтают, будто в тех местах люди пропадать стали, – Маркус замолчал, ожидая, пока подавальщик мимо пройдет, но Джудо подавальщика перехватил:  
– Эй, парень, а принеси-ка кольцо колбасы этой вашей, с пряностями которая, рулет картофельный с грибами да два пирога с яблоками, те, которые с решеточкой. И всё в бумагу заверни.  
Подавальщик ушел, а Маркус сказал:  
– Болтают, короче говоря, будто в тех местах люди пропадают. Пришлые люди, но местные тоже побаиваются. Вроде бы там какие-то еретики завелись, древним демонам кровавые жертвы приносят, а чтобы местные не стали от страха в инквизицию заявлять, то на жертвы ловят всяких таких, вроде нас – кого сразу не хватятся, а может, и вовсе искать не станут... Мы с Марией в Орсинью из Сальмы въехали, по Западной дороге. Было все как обычно, а как добрались до Междугорья, так и началось странное. Мы поначалу диву давались – чего это народу на нас сбегается поглазеть столько, словно они там с зимы никаких актеров не видали. В Кастельоне мы знаешь сколько денег за одно выступление собрали? Сто с лишним реалов!  
Услыхав такую сумму, Джудо аж присвистнул. Маркус продолжил:  
– А потом-то, когда мы слухи эти услыхали, то и поняли, что мы и правда чуть ли не первые, кто за четыре месяца к ним доехал. В общем, предупредили нас добрые люди, чтоб мы сами на дорогу не высовывались, пришлось нам там на неделю задержаться, пока большой обоз собрался, да еще с охраной.  
Джудо почесал нос:  
– Вот прямо так? Странно. А почему же никто из неместных не пожаловался до сих пор?  
– Я там знаю, – Маркус скривился. – Одно только я тебе могу сказать: мы с Марией, добравшись до Дос Арройос, сунулись было к местному алькальду, а он нас выслушать-то выслушал, а потом спросил, а какие у нас доказательства, кроме слухов. А никаких, только страхи местных да эти самые слухи. Ну он так сразу – «ну спасибо, сеньоры Кальпас, за бдительность, а теперь проваливайте, у меня дел полно». Вот и все жалобы.  
– Так может, и нет ничего, обычные разбойники, – Джудо многозначительно потрогал рукоятку здоровенного корда, висевшего у него на поясе. – Разбойников-то я не боюсь.  
– Я тоже не боюсь, – мрачно усмехнулся Маркус. – Но я видел глаза кастельонцев, когда они нам рассказывали эти свои слухи. Так вот они были по правде напуганы. Стало быть, знают-то они побольше, чем рассказывают.  
– Ясно… Ну, спасибо за предупреждение. Но ехать-то нам надо, куда деваться.  
– Как знаешь. Тогда удачи вам, и да хранят вас боги, – Маркус пожал ему руку. – И за сестру еще раз благодарю.  
Тут как раз подавальщик принес колбасу, рулет и пироги, завернутые в бумагу. Джудо с ним расплатился, забрал заказанное и пошел собираться в дорогу.  
Выходя из трактира через заднюю дверь, к конюшням, Аглая и Джудо столкнулись с помощником кухаря, волокшим пустой поднос, в котором он, по всей видимости, только что выносил объедки свиньям. Увидав его, Джудо аж в улыбке расплылся, зато Аглая, наоборот, скривилась. Седлая мерина в конюшне, паладин сказал:  
– Значит, все удачно сложится. Хорошая примета – повар с пустым подносом навстречу.  
Инквизиторка возразила:  
– Еще чего. Повар с пустым подносом навстречу – примета плохая, особенно если на дело важное идешь.  
Джудо удивился:  
– Это с чего вдруг?  
– С того, что у нас все знают: пустой поднос – к неудаче, – Аглая оглянулась и нехорошо посмотрела в спину кухонного работника, как раз заходившего в заднюю дверь кухни.  
– Да ну, сама подумай: как пустой поднос может быть плохой приметой? Пустой поднос – это хорошо. А вот полный – ну мало ли, чего на нем навалено. А вдруг – рыба? Это же вообще хуже не придумаешь, обязательно дело провалишь, – Джудо затянул подпругу и занялся седлом на Аглаином муле.  
Аглая покачала головой:  
– Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас если поднос полный, да еще с рыбой – это к удаче непременной. А пустой – к поражению. А тут еще и не сам повар, а помощник. Какой-то посудомой. Вообще кошмар.  
Паладин усмехнулся:  
– Ну, если посудомой – тогда, наверное, можно не считать. И вообще, нам ехать надо в любом случае. Деваться-то некуда.

О том, что ему сообщил Маркус, Джудо сказал, только когда они уже на тракт выехали. Выслушав, Аглая вздохнула:  
– И вот так здесь всегда. Местные терпят до последнего, вместо того, чтоб сразу в инквизицию заявить… а потом сами же и страдают от последствий. Я ведь… Я ведь как обучение закончила, сюда назначение и получила. Насмотрелась уже всякого.  
– Я слыхал, что Орсинья славна тем, что тут куда ни плюнь – в еретика или малефикара попадешь, – сказал Джудо. – Я-то тут недавно, в мае сюда перевели. Раньше храмовником в Плайясоль служил, а до того – в родной Ингарии. Ну а раньше, после обучения – в столице… А что, правда так все погано, как говорят? А то когда меня сюда назначили, так товарищи провожали, как в последний путь.  
Инквизиторка мрачно кивнула:  
– Правда. Я тебе больше скажу – на самом деле всё еще поганее, чем говорят. Потому что то, что до ведома инквизиции доходит и по поводу чего расследования назначают – это совсем уж громкие дела. А сколько всего так и остается тайным, и тянется годами – подумать страшно. Ведь до того, как нынешний король, да хранят его боги, какой-никакой порядок тут навел и наглядно показал местным донам, что бунтовать вредно для здоровья, здесь самый распоследний дон чувствовал себя в своих владениях чуть ли не всемогущим. Даже маркиз Орсино над ними особой власти не имел, так только, собирал с них вассальную дань, если те хотели ее платить.  
– И терпел? – удивился Джудо. В его родной Ингарии герцоги Ингареску всегда пользовались всеобщим уважением, и их приказы местное владетельное дворянство выполняло беспрекословно, если, конечно, приказы эти не противоречили их чести и местным обычаям. Неудивительно, что с давних времен герцоги были заодно и королевскими наместниками. Как графы Сальваро в Кесталье – те тоже пользовались столь же безграничным уважением соотечественников.  
– А куда ему было деваться, – сказала Аглая. – Здесь как всегда было: не нравился местным донам маркиз, так они его быстро на тот свет отправляли и нового выбирали, лишь бы из рода Орсино происходил. Я даже, честно говоря, удивляюсь до сих пор, почему предыдущий маркиз возглавил восстание против его величества пятнадцать лет назад. Ему-то как раз куда выгоднее было бы наоборот, короля поддержать… Впрочем, наверное, он просто не смог пойти против общего мнения своих вассалов. А нынешний, конечно, руку короля держит, но живет, оглядываясь. Многие бароны Орсиньи им недовольны… Знаешь, почему его в народе прозвали «Собачником»?  
– Нет, а почему? Собак, что ли, слишком любит?  
– Потому, что у него каждые три-четыре месяца новая собака. Он ничего не ест и не пьет, пока собака не попробует, – вздохнула Аглая. – Сначала маг проверит, а потом собака пробует. А семья маркиза вообще безвыездно в столице живет. А ему-то тут часто бывать надо, как наместнику. Вот и бережется.  
– Да-а… – протянул Джудо, передернув плечами. – Милые местные обычаи.  
– Если бы только это. Тут ко всему прочему еще и старые ереси никак не сдохнут, – сердито сказала Аглая. – Уж сколько к этому усилий и Церковь, и Святая Инквизиция прилагают еще со времен Амадео Справедливого – а всё никак не удается окончательно повыкорчевать всю эту гадость. Орсинья же была языческой, когда Амадео ее присоединил и свет веры сюда принес. Вот до сих пор язычество и вылезает иной раз… Внешне всё благопристойно, в городах покрупнее еще туда-сюда, но в глуши местные прилежно в церковь ходят, молятся, всё как надо… а потом собираются где-нибудь в лесу, в пещере какой-нибудь – здесь их много, в этих останцах – и проводят языческие ритуалы. И хорошо если просто оргии какие или пирушки с жертвованием цветов и еды. На этакую ерунду мы глаза закрываем, честно говоря. Вот у нас в Кесталье горных духов до сих пор почитают, оставляют им алые ленты на деревьях и зерно с молоком на особых камнях. Так вреда ж от этого никому нет. А тут… – Аглая не выдержала и совсем неженственно плюнула в придорожные лопухи. – А тут обязательно в каждом втором селении найдется какой-нибудь потомок древних жрецов, считающий своим долгом совершать регулярные кровавые жертвы разным демонам, которых они древними богами называют... Долгом-то считает, а что и как его предки при этом делали – не знает. А демоны только и рады. Если жрец попадается более-менее сообразительный, ему удается демона в узде держать и годами ему голубей с курами скармливать, и при этом силу из демона тянуть, а в наш мир не пускать. Народишко к такому жрецу за исцелениями и прочим таким бегает… дешевле же, чем королевскому магу платить, и надежнее, чем у простого лекаря лечиться... Жадность. Все беды от жадности человеческой! И чем дальше, тем силы такому жрецу требуется больше. Если умный – будет сдерживаться, а если не очень, тогда обязательно рано или поздно демон верх над ним возьмет и начнет требовать больше. Кролика, козленка, барашка… коровку, а потом и до людей иной раз дело доходит. Поначалу не режут никого, девственниц на алтарях начинают невинности лишать, потом пальцы отрезают… А дальше в людишках зло уже прорастает вовсю. То какая-нибудь дурища ребеночка новорожденного нежеланного принесет жрецу, а то какой лентяй решит от лишнего рта в семье избавиться и младшего ребенка на алтарь отведет, а там отчим либо мачеха пасынка или падчерицу так вот изведут… Стариков ради блага поселян начинают на это уговаривать… Свекровь по голове скалкой треснет невестку неугодную и к жрецу сволочет, а зять – тещу надоедливую… Это не говоря о проезжих странниках, тех хватают только так. Потому как демон уже тут, по кровавым жертвам в наш мир выбрался, и его ублажать требуется. А потом жрецы вполне откровенно начинают среди селян выискивать подходящую жертву. Демону же чем дальше, тем вкуснее подавай. Дев молодых, юношей… Вот тогда только местные и бегут с круглыми от ужаса глазами в Инквизицию: «спасите, помогите, святые сестры и братья!!!». Теперь понял, что такое Орсинья?  
– Да уж, – Джудо вздохнул. – Честно говоря, даже не подозревал, что настолько всё плохо. И, как я понимаю, решить эту проблему непросто. Разве что инквизицией и паладинами всю Орсинью битком набить, и всех демонопоклонников за нежные места, чуть что, хватать… Так ведь во всём королевстве столько инквизиторов и паладинов не наберется.  
– Вот-вот. Два года назад в Арманьето взяли мы таких еретиков. Они до того доигрались, что врата в Демонис открыли, и полезла оттуда всякая дрянь. Еле демонов удалось выгнать. Тогда-то предыдущая здешняя архонтиса Девы и погибла, а с нею восемь инквизиторок и пять паладинов… – Аглая помрачнела, хотя до того казалось, что дальше некуда. – Потому-то мы запросы на пополнение и подавали. И за два года еле наскребли по всему королевству нам трех опытных храмовников и пять инквизиторок... всё норовят только-только закончивших обучение присылать, а их на серьезное дело посылать – что овечку на убой… А добровольно никто не хочет сюда ехать.  
– То-то нам лейтенант в Вальядино, когда запрос пришел, велел жребий тянуть, – сказал Джудо. – Не хотел грех на душу брать и самому выбирать. Да-а… Стало быть, если уж местные насчет Боско Тенебро заявили, то там вполне может оказаться вот что-то подобное?  
– Может. Но... все-таки, думаю, не настолько. Там, скорее всего, только начинается кровавое веселье. Хотя… раз Маркус сказал, что ходят слухи, будто люди пропадают – то всё может быть. Наше дело – выяснить, насколько всё плохо.  
После этого невеселого разговора они молча ехали до самой Пеньи.  
В Пенье, к радости Аглаи, единственный местный трактир оказался забит под завязку – на следующий день в этом селе предполагался бой быков, вот на него и съехался народ со всей округи. Так что комнаты отдельной им не досталось, пришлось удовольствоваться двумя местами в сарае, где предприимчивый хозяин настелил «постелей» из соломы и сдавал их за скромную плату в двадцать пять сантимов с человека, плюс столько же за одеяло. Конечно, и в сарае Джудо спал на соседней «постели», но, по крайней мере, здесь помимо них ночевало еще несколько человек, и Аглае было куда проще бороться с искушением.  
Из Пеньи они выехали рано, не стали задерживаться на бой быков, да и незачем. До Сантильяны было далековато, хорошо хоть дорога шла по Кирпичному тракту, вполне приличному и многолюдному на этом участке, так что до Сантильяны добрались без приключений.  
В Сантильяне они нарочно выбрали самый большой из трех постоялых дворов, хоть он был и самым дорогим, потому как располагался на городской площади. Впрочем, Сантильяна городом могла считаться довольно условно – только потому, что здесь были большой храм, больница и три трехэтажных дома. Так-то она была деревня деревней, хоть и большой – пять тысяч жителей. Почти в каждом дворе, даже в самом центре городишки, бегали свиньи, а вдоль улиц, в траве на обочинах, паслись козы. Улицы, к тому же, были немощеные, и пыль стояла на них столбом. Аглая еще долго чихала, даже когда они поднялись в снятую комнату и как следует умылись.  
– Никак не могу привыкнуть, – пожаловалась она. – Ни в Кесталье, ни в столице такого и близко нет... Столько пыли, ужас просто. А стоит хоть легкому дождику пройти – так грязь непролазная... Будем тут выступать?  
Джудо задумался:  
– Ну оно вроде как бы было бы неплохо… А ты сможешь петь на этой пыльной площади?  
– Сомневаюсь. Может, лучше тут, в траттории при трактире? – Аглая вытерла платком слезящиеся глаза. – А может, и не стоит вообще. Там внизу – видел – фургон каких-то циркачей стоит. Это не дуэт Кальпас, а настоящий цирк. Рядом с ними нам делать точно нечего.  
– На площади – нечего, – согласился Джудо. – А в траттории сегодня ты вполне могла бы пару баллад спеть. Знаешь какие-нибудь про злобных малефикаров и жрецов демонических? Хочу за реакцией местных на такое понаблюдать.  
– Хм… а дело стоящее, – Аглая посмотрелась в зеркало и принялась поправлять прическу. – Знаю я подходящую балладу. О паладине, который поборол жрецов, которые хотели невинную деву на алтаре в жертву демону того, сначала невинности лишить, а потом и зарезать.  
– Отлично. Ну, пошли вниз, поговорим с хозяином.  
Хозяин ничуть не возражал против музыкального вечера в траттории, и даже взял за право петь недорого, всего три реала, если выручка будет больше тридцати, а если меньше – то два. Потребовал только, чтоб Аглая обязательно спела какую-нибудь песню, под которую пить принято.  
Поужинали орсинским овощным рагу и двумя жареными цыплятами, причем Аглая удовольствовалась только цыплячьим окорочком, отдав остальное Джудо. Паладин, изрядно проголодавшийся к вечеру, расправился с цыплятами чуть ли не урча, напомнив Аглае здоровенного кота Базилио, жившего при Арагосской Коллегии. Тот тоже любил жареную курятину и точно так же дочиста обгладывал кости. Да и масти был почти такой же, светло-серой, как и Джудо. Сидские очи паладина только сходства с котом добавляли, разве что цвета были другого.  
Запив курятину пинтой местного шиповникового отвара, Джудо откинулся на спинку скамьи и, довольно щурясь, сказал:  
– Наконец-то наелся. Ну, пора, пожалуй, заводить музыку. Народу набилось прилично, в основном местные или из окрестных деревень. Есть за кем понаблюдать…  
Аглая кивнула, взяла мандолину и подошла к стойке. Хозяин выставил ей стульчик и постучал по стойке здоровенной поварешкой. Стало тихо. Хозяин покашлял и сказал:  
– Стало быть, сегодня у нас менестрелька в гостях. И любезно согласилась чего-нибудь спеть и сыграть. А вы не жадничайте, коли понравится – сыпьте ей в шляпку монет побольше.  
Для начала Аглая, чтобы побыстрее разделаться с «заказной» частью выступления, вжарила застольную. Посетители охотно выпили, развеселились, и она завела балладу о невинной деве, демоническом жреце и доблестном паладине. Баллада оказалась невероятно смешная и очень похабная, хоть в конце ее дева все-таки осталась девой, да и паладин обетов не нарушил.  
Пока Аглая пела, Джудо с кружкой шиповникового отвара сидел в уголку, полускрытый деревянным столбом, и наблюдал за посетителями. Он отлично владел паладинским искусством отводить глаза и оставаться незамеченным, так что на него никто не обращал внимания, даже если он откровенно на кого-то пялился.  
Поскольку баллада была не слишком длинной, слушатели не успели устать и заскучать, и проявляли интерес. Тем более что Аглая пела ее на местном наречии, так что ее понимали даже малограмотные крестьяне из окрестных деревушек.  
Когда она закончила, пропев последний куплет о том, что невинная дева стала женою маркиза, а паладин отправился восвояси, за свои труды получив лишь нежный поцелуй и не более того, народ разразился одобрительными воплями. Аглая поклонилась, взяла шляпку и обошла зал, с улыбкой собирая гонорар. После чего, снова поклонившись публике, поднялась наверх. Через несколько минут Джудо тоже покинул тратторию.  
Когда он зашел в номер, Аглая как раз считала монеты.  
– Забавная баллада, – сказал он. – И даже не очень брехливая. Местным понравилось.  
– Тридцать три реала с мелочью, за вычетом уговоренной платы, – Аглая отодвинула в сторону долю трактирщика. – За вечер и две песни – это как-то даже неприлично много. Знаешь, сдается мне, Маркус Кальпас был прав – местные в последнее время редко видят артистов, вот и радуются, кто бы ни приехал.  
Джудо с сомнением глянул на кровать, вздохнул, снял с нее одно из одеял. Расстелил на полу, бросил туда подушку. Сел на пол, стянул сапоги, растянулся на одеяле во все свои шесть футов девять дюймов, и сказал:  
– Они действительно испуганы. Не сильно, скорее это не страх, а беспокойство. Постоянное и имеющее причину. Эту пошлую балладку они слушали, раскрыв рты. И даже с некоторой надеждой. Не думаю, что здесь, в Сантильяне и окрестностях, творится такая гадость, но определенно до них доходят какие-то слухи, на которые местные власти изо всех сил стараются не обращать внимания. И светские власти, и церковные... Как думаешь, стоит ли нам попробовать с местным священством пообщаться?  
Аглая пожала плечами, тоже разулась, сняла кафтан, юбку и чулки, оставшись в панталонах и сорочке, и легла в кровать, укрылась:  
– Даже не знаю. Здесь нет ни нашего секретариата, ни вашей канцелярии… А нам велено тщательно скрывать, кто мы такие. А с простыми актерами никто из преосвященных откровенничать не станет. Так что нет. Хотя, конечно, я бы позадавала им вопросы…  
Джудо подпихнул под голову подушку, поерзал на одеяле:  
– Жаль. Тогда вот что. Давай завтра задержимся, на циркачей посмотрим.  
– Зачем это? – удивилась инквизиторка.  
– Затем, что я хочу глянуть, сколько завтра в толпе будет воров шастать, – Джудо вытащил из кармана четки. – И заезжие ли они, или только местные.  
– А как ты определишь? – поинтересовалась Аглая.  
Джудо, перебирая четки, ответил:  
– Есть способы… Ты спи, а мне сегодня полночи молиться положено. Хвала богам, хоть в обете не сказано, что этого нельзя делать лежа и молча.  
И он прикрыл глаза, продолжая перебирать четки. Аглая отвернулась, закуталась в одеяло и, быстро помолившись, заснула.  
Наутро в траттории народу оказалось еще больше, чем вечером – видимо, прошел слух о циркачах, и местные спозаранку побежали на площадь, а чтоб не впустую ждать, решили выпить и позавтракать. Еле Джудо и Аглая нашли себе местечко, где им удалось примоститься с мисками кукурузной каши и яичницей. Циркачи уже успели позавтракать и теперь разворачивали на площади свой фургон, превращая его в цирковой помост.  
Представление оказалось неплохим, особенно по местным меркам. Клоунесса-акробатка, фокусник, жонглер-эквилибрист, дрессировщица с двумя собачками и обезьянкой, и силач, подбрасывавший и ловивший гири, вязавший кочерги узлом и гнувший подковы. Под конец представления силач предложил желающим из публики поднять его самую большую гирю, обещая пять реалов тому, кто сможет ее поднять, и пятнадцать – тому, кто ее сумеет обнести вокруг помоста. А кто поднимет и попытается обнести, да уронит, сам должен заплатить десять реалов. Аглая, пихнув Джудо в бок, спросила:  
– Попробовать не желаешь?  
– Зачем портить людям представление и лишать их честно заработанных денег, – ухмыльнулся паладин. – Вряд ли тут найдется кто-то, кто сможет пронести вокруг помоста эти двести пятьдесят фунтов… кроме меня. Силач-то тоже сидской крови.  
И действительно, несколько крепышей из толпы попытали счастья. Поднять-то они сумели, а вот обойти с поднятой гирей вокруг помоста – нет. Так что циркачи получили тридцать реалов помимо того, что народ насыпал в шляпку симпатичной клоунессе. Сам Джудо тоже кинул в шляпку два реала. А потом взял Аглаю под руку и быстренько покинул толпу.  
На постоялом дворе они прикупили в дорогу провизии, быстро оседлали мула и мерина, и отправились в дальнейший путь. Как и в прошлый раз, о деле они заговорили только когда покинули Сантильяну.  
– Ну и что ты высмотрел на площади? – спросила Аглая.  
– Воры были. Трое. Все орсинцы, местные орсинцы, я имею в виду, – Джудо пригладил волосы и надвинул шляпу. – И это странно. Обычно хоть парочка заезжих гастролеров на таких выступлениях крутится. А тут – нет.  
– Выходит, боятся люди по здешним дорогам ездить, – Аглая огляделась по сторонам. – А местных не трогают… пока. Ты кстати заметил – циркачи тоже все орсинцы были? Кроме силача, но его-то как раз, думаю, никакие демонопоклонники не рискнут попробовать на алтарь затащить.  
– А тех, в ком сидская кровь, опасно в жертву приносить, – усмехнулся Джудо. – Потому как вместо демона на этакое подношение вполне может отозваться кто-нибудь из сидской родни жертвы, и тогда конец демонопоклонника будет очень болезненным и неприятным, и его родственников тоже. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, если другие потомки сидов про такое прознают, то таким незадачливым еретикам недолго жить останется, даже если никто из высших фейри не вмешается. Мы, видишь ли, очень мстительные, за своих любого порвем. Сидская кровь, такие дела.  
Инквизиторка кивнула:  
– Вот именно. Значит, действительно пропадают заезжие люди, и все местные об этом знают. Вот гадство. Нет чтоб сразу, при первых же подозрениях, в Инквизицию сообщить – так ведь молчат. И будут молчать, пока уже их самих на алтарь не потащат... Иногда, Джудо, я очень жалею, что давно прошли те времена, когда злостных еретиков на кострах жгли. Здесь, в Орсинье, не помешало бы.  
– Сомневаюсь, что помогло бы, – паладин задумчиво оглядел окрестности. Они как раз ехали через небольшой лесок в узкой долине между двух останцев. Место было неприятным, тревожным, и Джудо на всякий случай достал из седельной сумы пару пистолей, принялся их заряжать. – Ведь жгли же. Еще триста лет назад – и что?  
– Да я понимаю, но всё равно, когда думаешь обо всем этом, как-то руки опускаются, – вздохнула Аглая. – Конечно, сейчас-то уже куда как получше, чем еще сто лет назад, судя по записям в хронике Арагосской коллегии. В те времена практикующих еретиков куда чаще накрывали… После Арманьетского дела архонт Даниэло предложил пойманных еретиков королевскому суду передать – по обвинению в многочисленных убийствах. Поскольку доказательств было столько, что их в записанном виде на тачке в суд пришлось везти, то суд и постановил: предать смерти, как оно по закону и положено. Вот их и казнили – кого повесили, а кого обезглавили, потому как там и дворяне в этом участвовали. А по церковному суду за ересь их ждало бы только пожизненное пребывание в монастыре строгого устава с тяжелыми работами. Так вот уже два года как ни в Арманьето, ни во всем Арманьетском баронстве даже намека на ереси нет.  
– Странно, что до преосвященного Даниэло до такого никто не додумался, – Джудо передал ей пистоль. – Одно дело, когда страшная инквизиция сжигает или там на каторгу пожизненно – тогда их сподвижники начинают их считать мучениками за веру. А другое дело, когда королевский суд приговаривает к казни, как убийц и государственных изменников. Как-то тогда труднее из них мучеников за веру лепить.  
– Это точно, – согласилась Аглая, умело засовывая пистоль за пояс. – Надеюсь, нам не придется пускать пистоли в ход… хотя и доведется заночевать при дороге. Не успеем к закату до Мадеруэлы.  
Джудо посмотрел на солнце, вздохнул:  
– Ну, если поднажмем, то на ночь все-таки доберемся. Давай-ка, пришпорь мула. Очень, очень не хочу ночевать в поле.

До Мадеруэлы они добрались уже затемно. Вопреки опасениям Аглаи, мерин Джудо отлично выдержал долгую скачку, несмотря на то, что помимо здоровенного паладина нес на себе еще и замаскированное под обычные вьюки снаряжение. Расседлывая в конюшне постоялого двора своего уставшего мула, она сказала:  
– Хороший у тебя мерин, Джудо. Крепкий. И большой.  
Тот усмехнулся, похлопал уже расседланного и освобожденного от поклажи мерина по холке:  
– Еще бы. Полукровка, помесь ингарийской кобылы и арденского жеребца. Выносливый и сильный. И спокойный. Мы в Ингарии только на таких и ездим, хотя надо мной плайясольские паладины посмеивались – мол, не к лицу паладину на мерине-полукровке ездить. Стыдно, мол.  
– С чего вдруг? – Аглая подняла свои вьюки. – Можно подумать, среди плайясольских паладинов все сплошь благородные, которые кроме как на сальмийских чистокровных жеребцах и не ездят.  
– Так Плайясоль же. Там внешняя видимость имеет значение. Даже самый распоследний дворянчик будет пыжиться и пытаться всячески показать, будто он богат и знатен почти как граф Вальяверде или даже как герцог Салина, – Джудо тоже сгреб свою поклажу, легко забросил ее на спину. – Я поначалу там к этому никак привыкнуть не мог, после Ингарии-то. У нас же наоборот, показывать роскошь лишнюю неприличным считается. Хотя я сам грешен, люблю иной раз в парадном мундире покрасоваться просто так, без надобности.  
– Ты и без парадного мундира красавец хоть куда, – вздохнула Аглая и пошла к выходу.  
Джудо задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, покачал головой и тоже покинул конюшню. В снятой комнате они сгрузили свои вещи и, все еще молча, спустились вниз, поужинать.  
По позднему времени в траттории людей было мало, а те, что были, сразу показались ему какими-то подозрительными. Потому Джудо выбрал стол недалеко от лестницы наверх, и такой, чтобы хорошо видеть весь зал, хотя Аглая дернулась было в сторону эркера.  
Подавальщик, смачно зевающий паренек с россыпью юношеских прыщей на лбу, лениво подошел к ним:  
– Чего изволите, сеньоры артисты?  
– А что там у вас есть подкрепиться после долгой дороги и на ночь глядя? – спросила Аглая, видя, что Джудо почему-то не торопится рот открывать, а вместо этого как-то нервно оглядывается по сторонам.  
Паренек, каким-то неприятно масляным взглядом окинув ее и задержав его на груди, ответил:  
– Разносолов не держим. Вареная телятина с чесноком, печеная картоха в кожуре и салат молодой. Пить чего будете? Пиво есть, узвар шиповниковый и вино.  
– Неси что есть, вина не надо. Давай узвар и пиво, – сказала Аглая, начиная беспокоиться из-за странного поведения Джудо, похотливого взгляда подавальщика и излишнего внимания со стороны компании поселян за длинным столом недалеко от стойки.  
Подавальщик вразвалочку ушел на кухню, а Аглая пихнула Джудо в бок:  
– Ну? Что стряслось?  
– Да вроде ничего, – сказал он, вздохнув. – Показалось, наверное. Как мы вошли, так мне почудилось, будто повеяло чем-то…  
– Чем? – Аглая сама сосредоточилась на движениях сил, но ничегошеньки не учуяла. Следов магии крови и демонических ритуалов не было. По крайней мере здесь, в этом здании, ими никто не занимался. Она присмотрелась к посетителям, но это были обычные люди. Во всяком случае она видела, что никто из них не был малефикаром или ересиархом. Впрочем, это вовсе не означало, что они не участвовали в подобных ритуалах как зрители или рядовые причетники.  
– Не знаю, как объяснить, – прошептал паладин, потер лоб и вздохнул. – Не магией крови, не некромантией, ничем таким. Но то, что я могу чуять, только этим не исчерпывается. Знаешь, есть ведь и такие ереси, где не демонам поклоняются, а иерархам высших фейри. Вот только я не припомню, чтоб такое практиковали здесь, в Орсинье. А в Пекорино, Дельпонте, Кьянталусе, Понтевеккьо или Плайясоль до сих пор есть тайные культы поклонений тому же Кернунну, Морриган или Маб.  
– Знаю, конечно, ты за кого меня принимаешь? – Аглая даже слегка обиделась, но Джудо на это внимания не обратил и продолжил:  
– Так вот я почуял тут что-то такое, связанное то ли с призывом высших фейри, то ли просто с какими-то такими ритуалами, трудно объяснить. Не успел я понять, что это, как оно исчезло.  
Тут явился подавальщик, сгрузил с подноса деревянную миску с вареным мясом, тарелку с уже черствыми гречишными лепешками, миску с печеной картошкой, тарелку с салатными листьями, и две большие кружки. На сей раз он уже не рискнул так масляно пялиться на Аглаю, потому что Джудо взгляд этот перехватил. Встретившись с ним глазами, подавальщик аж икнул и вполне очевидно испугался, быстро мотнулся на кухню и принес тарелки и пару грубых вилок и ножей. Аглая брезгливо отодвинула эти приборы и из поясного футляра достала свои. Джудо поступил так же. Есть хотелось неимоверно, так что они оба накинулись на мясо и картошку, хотя и картошка, и телятина были холодными. Аглая быстро наелась, откинулась на спинку скамьи и приложилась к пиву. Телятина оказалась пересоленной, и хотелось пить. Она думала, что Джудо доест все, что осталось, как давеча за ужином, но он, прожевав еще кусок мяса, вытер платком вилку и нож, спрятал в футляр и приложился к узвару, да и его допил только до половины. Коснулся плеча Аглаи:  
– Знаешь, пойдем-ка, наверное, спать. Устал я.  
Он поднялся из-за стола и пошел наверх, явно торопясь. Аглая быстро пошла за ним.  
Уже в номере, закрыв за собой дверь, она спросила:  
–Что такое? Ты опять что-то почуял?  
Он покачал головой, сел на кровать, жалобно скрипнувшую под ним:  
– Что-то мне нехорошо, Аглая. Никак не пойму…  
Аглая пригляделась к нему и встревожилась: лицо Джудо побледнело, а губы, наоборот, стали яркими, на лбу блестела испарина.  
– О Дева! Неужели нас отравили?  
Она вынула из футляра свои вилку и нож и внимательно их рассмотрела.  
– Да вроде нет, никаких признаков яда.  
Их вилки и ножи были сделаны из рога единорога и покрыты тонким слоем серебра именно для того, чтобы легко было определить яд. Аглая даже тихонько ножик совала в кружку с питьем, да и Джудо делал то же самое.  
– Это не яд… – он лег и задрожал. – Зараза… Ну чуял же, что-то тут не то. Аглая!!! Быстро, веревку достань и свяжи, пока меня совсем не накрыло. А то потом не справишься.  
Инквизиторка быстро достала моток веревки с волосом единорога и ловко связала Джудо ноги и руки, спеленав его веревкой до плеч. Он задрожал еще сильнее, и она почувствовала, как усиливается исходящая от него аура фейской магии.  
– Джудо? – позвала она, видя, что паладин начинает проваливаться в беспамятство. Тот не ответил, только застонал. – Джудо? Джудо, ответь!!!  
Он дернулся, моргнул, лицо прояснилось:  
– Аглая? Ох… успела-таки связать. Хорошо.  
–Так что ж стряслось, Джудо?  
– Телятина. Жертвенное мясо, пропади оно пропадом, – прошептал паладин. – Тебе ничего не сделалось?  
– Вроде нет, – Аглая прислушалась к ощущениям. – Выходит, демонопоклонники таки тут, в гостинице?  
– Вряд ли, – паладин закрыл глаза и снова задрожал. Аура, окутывавшая его, прямо-таки переливалась множеством сплетающихся сил. На это было больно смотреть, так глаза и резало. И почему-то Аглае казалось, что ему самому тоже должно было быть больно, очень больно, ведь он боролся с одолевающим его заклятием.  
– Мясо могли просто продать на рынке… Если бы это была жертва демону… меня бы тошнило только… но это… хотели вызвать… фейри. Высшего. Подчинить… – зашептал Джудо. – Вышло, нет – не знаю. Меня накрыло, сама видишь…  
– Так что теперь делать-то? – растерянно спросила Аглая. Инквизиторок учили противостоять демонам и нежити, кровавой магии и некромантии, но то, что касалось фейских сил и воздействий, им было почти неподвластно. Это была сфера деятельности паладинов. Теоретически, конечно, Аглая знала многое, но применить…  
– Ждать только, – Джудо заворочался на кровати, и она немилосердно заскрипела. – Справлюсь. Ты… помолись, пожалуйста. И Деве, и Матери. И… это… Я… я могу чушь нести в бреду. Матюки и похабщину всякую… Ты не обращай внимания, ладно?  
Она кивнула, отошла в угол, опустилась на колени, достала четки и принялась молиться об исцелении паладина Джудо. А сам паладин, как и предупреждал, впал в беспамятство… точнее, в странное, пограничное состояние, в котором начал брыкаться, ворочаться, стонать и действительно нести чушь, причем на нескольких языках сразу – и на фартальском, и на орсинском, и на ингарийском, и на плайясольском, и, кажется, даже на сидском спеахе. Чушь эта звучала иной раз как-то очень уж осознанно и связно. Особенно когда он очень четко и внятно сказал на фартальском:  
– Петух на шесте чистую деву кровью омоет… И десять с одним рассвета уже не увидят…  
Потом он снова понес бессвязную белиберду на дикой смеси разных наречий, перемежая ее стонами. Потом замолчал, а через минуту принялся вдруг расписывать на фартальском, как он хотел бы ублажить ее, Аглаю, проще говоря – трахнуть, хотя этого слова он как раз не сказал. И расписывал свои намерения подробно и так соблазнительно, что инквизиторка почувствовала, как ее накрывает диким искушением подняться с колен, подойти к кровати и развязать его, и пусть осуществляет все то, что так сладострастно описывает. Опомнилась она в последний момент, уже на кровать даже сесть успела и штаны ему расстегнуть. Перепугавшись, она отбежала в угол, плюхнулась на колени, вцепилась в четки и принялась молиться вслух, преодолевая неимоверный соблазн. И даже не сразу заметила, что из рассохшихся досок пола торчит гвоздь, и она сильно оцарапалась об этот гвоздь, разорвав чулок. Лишь когда Джудо снова впал в забытье и замолчал, только стонал и дрожал, она наконец заметила свою ранку. Стянула чулок, бросила его на табуретку, достала из дорожной сумки запасной и мешочек-аптечку. Смазала ранку целебной настойкой и залепила пластырем. Надела новый чулок и подошла к Джудо. Теперь он уже не лучился фейской магией так сильно, как поначалу, для особого взгляда посвященной он выглядел так же, как обычно. Похоже, все-таки он преодолел ту силу, под действие которой так неосторожно попал. Аглая тронула его за плечо, он раскрыл глаза и прошептал:  
– Пить хочется…  
Она оглянулась, взяла дорожный бурдюк, открыла и поднесла к его губам. Джудо напился, выхлебав всю воду, и спросил:  
– Долго я так?  
Аглая полезла в кармашек своей камизельки, достала маленькие серебряные часы и открыла крышечку:  
– Часа полтора. Ты-то как?  
– Вроде бы… вроде бы отпустило, – паладин прикрыл глаза, прислушался к ощущениям. – Да. Я много глупостей намолол в бреду?  
Аглая покраснела:  
– Не очень.  
– Да говори уже как есть, – проворчал Джудо, вытягиваясь во весь рост, насколько это ему позволяли кровать и веревка. Он уже не дрожал, и бледность понемногу начала сменяться нормальным цветом кожи. – Наверное, похабень такую нес, что ни в какие ворота не лезет?  
– Да нет, – она опустила голову, чувствуя, как у нее горят уши. – Сначала жуть всякую непонятную, а потом начал расписывать, причем в поэтических выражениях, как ты меня хочешь… хм… ублажить. Так и говорил.  
– Что, даже без матюков обошлось? – удивился паладин. – Надо же. А мне еще архонтиса пеняла, что я похабник и матерщинник, и что это один из моих главных грехов...  
Он пошевелил плечами:  
– Пожалуй, можно и развязать. Только отлежаться все равно надо… О. А штаны почему расстегнуты?  
Инквизиторке захотелось провалиться сквозь пол, но она честно призналась:  
– Это я… Ты так это все расписывал смачно, что меня накрыло. Еле-еле успела спохватиться, слава Деве.  
– Тьфу. Ну вот почему мне в напарники не дали мужика? – простонал Джудо. – На мужиков мое сидское очарование не действует, хвала богам.  
Аглая развязала веревку. Джудо размял руки, застегнул штаны и снова растянулся во весь рост.  
– К утру совсем поправлюсь. А потом мы с хозяином и поговорим, да узнаем, откуда у него мясо такое интересное, – он подсунул руку под голову. – Да еще, зараза, соленое… Воды больше не осталось?  
Аглая потрясла бурдюк:  
– Нет. Я схожу, принесу. Заодно погляжу повнимательнее на хозяина и всех, кто там еще может сидеть.  
Она вышла, а Джудо прикрыл глаза и задремал. Обуздание могучего заклятия, направленного на его сидскую часть, вымотало его. Хотелось пить, спать и есть одновременно, но спать все-таки сильнее всего.  
Проснулся он от тревожного чувства опасности, такого резкого и острого, что аж подскочил. Кровать не выдержала такого издевательства и наконец-то сломалась сразу в трех местах. Непристойно ругаясь, паладин поднялся с обломков.  
В комнате он был один и, похоже, Аглая как ушла за водой, так и не возвращалась. Острое чувство опасности не покидало его. Он прикоснулся к силам и поискал Аглаю в тонком плане. Она была посвященной, от нее самой исходила аура вполне определенных сил, так что найти ее не составляло труда… Вот только Джудо ее не нашел. Ее не было в гостинице, и еще на полмили вокруг. И вот тут он испугался.  
– О, Мать… – простонал он, схватившись за голову. Что теперь делать, он не представлял. Но делать что-то надо. Потому паладин развернул свернутую палатку, в которую был спрятан его меч, надел походную перевязь, на нее же навешал метательные ножи, за пояс заткнул пистоли.  
И тут его взгляд наткнулся на лежащий на табуретке порванный чулок Аглаи с отчетливым пятнышком крови. Джудо просиял, схватил чулок и поднес к губам. Крови было мало, но для его целей вполне достаточно.  
Магия кровавых сидов отличается от людской магии крови так же сильно, как отличается золото от начищенной латуни. И если от людской кровавой магии Джудо чуть ли не выворачивало, если она для него (как и для всех посвященных) смердела трупной вонью, то магия кровавых сидов была живой, пахла свежестью молодой зелени, нежной шерсткой котенка, чистой кожей младенца, переливалась всеми красками жизни. Кровавая магия сидов не убивала и не подчиняла, хотя была по-своему опасной и очень могучей.  
Пятнышко крови Аглаи на порванном чулке вспыхнуло ярким золотом, когда Джудо переключился на сидское магическое зрение. Чистая кровь невинной девы пылала, как солнечный свет, и пахла нагретым янтарем. И от нее тянулся след – туда, где сейчас была сама Аглая. В черно-красный туман, воняющий смертью и Адом. Недалеко отсюда. Где-то за околицами Мадеруэлы.  
Паладин сбежал по лестнице, пронесся через тратторию, даже не заметив, есть ли там кто, и что там вообще происходит, отшвырнул кого-то с дороги, выскочил на деревенскую площадь и понесся, не разбирая пути, перескакивая иной раз через заборы и канавы. Деревенские собаки подняли было лай, но, почуяв присутствие сида, заткнулись и убрались в конуры, скуля и поджав хвосты. Джудо не видел себя со стороны, но подозревал, что картинка пугающая. Чувствовал, как прибывает его сидская сила, и немного опасался утратить над ней контроль, но был слишком разъярен, чтобы задумываться об этом. Да и некогда. 

Спустившись по лестнице вниз, Аглая обнаружила, что народ в траттории и не думал расходиться, хотя была уже поздняя ночь, минут сорок до полуночи оставалось. Хозяин по-прежнему стоял за стойкой, натирая грязноватым полотенцем кружки и тарелки, сонный прыщавый подавальщик тащил на подносе кувшины с пивом компании полупьяных поселян за длинным столом недалеко от входа, а в эркере увлеченно резались в карты. Она внимательно оглядела тратторию, рассматривая посетителей не только обычным взглядом. Но для ее зрения посвященной все они выглядели, в общем-то, обычными людьми, разве что на всех присутствовал легкий отпечаток языческих ритуалов – но это для Орсиньи, особенно для такой глуши, как Мадеруэла, было обычным делом. Однако следов кровавых, запретных ритуалов ни на ком не было. Или они очень хорошо маскировались – ведь, к сожалению, зрение посвященного тоже можно обмануть при достаточном опыте и ловкости. Были даже способы это сделать, не требующие ничего, кроме знания о них, например, пойти после ритуала в церковь, исповедаться и очиститься. Правду на исповеди при этом говорить не обязательно. Конечно, священник или священница должны бы увидеть, но в таких местах они, к сожалению, часто предпочитают не знать или не замечать. Особенно если они сами из местных.  
Она подошла к стойке:  
– Почтенный, а подай-ка кувшин воды.  
Хозяин осклабился:  
– Воды-ы? Ишь ты. Такого не держим.  
Аглая была совершенно не в том настроении, чтоб шутки шутить. Тем более такие плоские и заезженные, потому пристально глянула ему в глаза и сказала:  
– Да, воды. И поживее.  
Хозяин хотел было что-то сказать, но холодный и тяжелый взгляд Аглаи его напугал, и он захлопнул рот. Кивнул, взял с полки кувшин и пошел на кухню. Аглая вздохнула – не следовало бы прибегать к инквизиторским умениям из-за такой ерунды, но она слишком устала и изнервничалась.  
Сквозь открытую дверь кухни она видела, как хозяин взял ведро, вышел во двор, услышала скрип колодезного ворота. И… вдруг почувствовала на плече чью-то руку. Обернулась, сбрасывая эту руку с плеча, и обнаружила, что перед ней полукругом стоят те самые поселяне, которые вот только что еще выпивали за столом недалеко от входа. Все шестеро.  
– Чего надо, почтенные? – холодным тоном осведомилась она.  
«Почтенные» переглянулись, и один из них, молодой и довольно богато одетый, сказал:  
– Я ж говорил – не местная. Кестальянка, что ли.  
– Годится! – обрадовался второй.  
Тут раздался робкий голос подавальщика:  
– Э-э… может, не в траттории, а?  
– Заткнись, сопля, – резко рявкнул один из поселян, здоровый бородатый мужик. – Не то сам вместо нее пойдешь.  
Аглая, поняв, что терять уже нечего, резко вобрала столько маны, сколько смогла, и выпустила ее вспышкой света и силовым ударом.  
Это сбило с ног всех шестерых. Она перескочила через бородатого и устремилась к лестнице… и со всего маху грохнулась на пол – бородатый исхитрился схватить ее за ногу.  
От удара об пол у нее вышибло дыхание и потемнело в глазах – на мгновение, но противникам этого хватило. Они навалились на нее и очень быстро скрутили. Аглая, однако, не сдавалась. Хватанула еще маны и снова выпустила ее, уже мелкими молниями, жаля всех, кто к ней прикасался. Но бородатый, несмотря на это, схватил ее за горло и сжал, перекрывая воздух. Аглая лягнула его куда-то в чувствительное место, но он хватку не ослабил, и она потеряла сознание.

Очнулась она от холода и страшной вони. Холод пронизывал все тело, и исходил он от камня, на котором она лежала. А вонь была такая, словно тут рядом валялась куча падали. И жутко болело горло. Во рту торчал грубый кляп из пробковой коры, горькой, как пилюли от лихорадки.  
Аглая поморгала, подергалась и поняла, что вляпалась. Она была основательно привязана к алтарному камню: руки заведены за голову и связаны ремнем, продетым через каменное кольцо в изголовье, через талию перехлестнут такой же ремень, не дающий ей даже толком пошевелиться, а ноги широко разведены, подогнуты вниз, под алтарь, и тоже привязаны.  
А еще она была совершенно голая.  
Инквизиторка призвала силу, но это ей далось с невероятным трудом, да и все, что получилось – это включить особенное зрение. И тут-то она и поняла, откуда вонь и почему ее способности не работают. От горла до бедер она была вымазана кровью, вся изрисована знаками одного из местных демонических культов. Знаки складывались в мощное заклятие кровавой магии. Потому-то ей так трудно призывать светлую силу Девы. Трудно – но все-таки возможно. Надо пытаться, иначе ее сейчас тут зарежут в жертву демону.  
От этой мысли Аглая пришла в ужас. Едва сумела подавить его, и принялась молиться, призывая силу Девы, и разглядывать это жуткое место, в котором оказалась.  
Алтарь стоял на поляне, у скального гребня, и представлял собой, похоже, просто огромный валун, грубо обработанный. В головах возвышался длинный заостренный шест с насаженной на него тушкой петуха. Шест был наклонен, и петушиная кровь капала Аглае в ложбинку между грудей. Вокруг алтаря торчали треножники, сделанные из ошкуренных жердей и обычных хозяйственных тазов, гнутых и много раз паянных и луженных, в которых горели смолистые еловые ветки. За кругом огня виднелись и культисты – человек десять в длинных балахонах и грубых деревянных масках с коровьими рогами. Аглае даже как-то обидно сделалось, что она, скорее всего, умрет в такой неприглядной обстановке. Она, конечно, часто думала о собственной смерти, особенно после Арманьетского дела, когда видела гибель других и чуть не погибла сама. Но ни разу не представляла, что это произойдет вот так глупо. Она предпочла бы какую-нибудь более героическую смерть.  
Один из культистов выступил вперед, подошел к алтарю и остановился как раз напротив ее бедер. Маска на нем была более тщательно сделана, чем у других, не просто личина с дырками для глаз и рта. На ней еще были вырезаны клыки и нарисованы какие-то узоры, а украшали ее не коровьи рога, а бараньи, основательно закрученные.  
Аглаю при виде этого из ужаса бросило в смех, и если бы не кляп, она бы не смогла подавить истерическое хихиканье. Спохватившись, она принялась старательно работать челюстями, пытаясь избавиться от кляпа, и вместе с тем продолжила усердно молиться.  
А культист, по всей видимости, главный жрец этого культа, принялся щупать ее за промежность – грубо, больно и бесцеремонно. Его корявые мозолистые пальцы проникли внутрь, и Аглая вскрикнула, громко, так, что даже через кляп было слышно.  
Жрец остановился, пощупал еще раз, уже аккуратнее засовывая в нее палец, и громко сказал:  
– Девственница!!!  
Остальные загомонили:  
– Чего? Да не может быть!  
– Вот это повезло!  
– Такая удача!  
Жрец поднял руки, призывая остальных замолчать, и сказал:  
– Сегодня наш покровитель и защитник получит щедрый дар! На его алтаре – невинная дева! Услышь нас, Флего, повелитель огня и камня!  
Услышав имя демона, Аглая снова испугалась. Это был один из здешних древних культов, и в нем предполагалось, что жертву на алтаре режут не до смерти, а только трахают, а затем делают надрезы на коже. А потом наваливают на алтарь кучу хвороста и поджигают. И снова страх смешался с диким желанием рассмеяться – над этакой иронией судьбы. Ее, инквизиторку, представительницу той самой страшной Инквизиции, которая в старые времена отправляла еретиков на костры, сейчас оттрахают, порежут, а потом сожгут живьем самые натуральные еретики-демонопоклонники. Ну не смешно ли? Аглая едва сумела подавить хихиканье, и снова вернулась к молитве. Чувствовала, что потихоньку силы начинают прибывать. Лишь бы они прибыли до того, как ее трахнут. Конечно, вроде бы, если ее насильно и без согласия лишат девственности, это не должно нарушить ее обетов… но Аглае совершенно не хотелось проверять, так ли это.  
Между тем жрец задрал балахон спереди, и два культиста, заведя его полы назад, завязали у него на спине узлом. Под балахоном у жреца не было никакой другой одежды, и из густой черной поросли выглядывали вялый член и большие отвисшие яйца. Жрец воздел руки и начал ритмично выпевать какую-то белиберду, которую тут же подхватили все остальные. Два культиста подволокли ближе к алтарю барабаны, сделанные из больших котлов с натянутой на них кожей, и стали бить в них колотушками в такт пению. Постепенно ритм учащался, дурманяще воздействуя на всех, кроме Аглаи, которая стала молиться еще усерднее. Она чувствовала, что сила ее возрастает, вот-вот у нее получится призвать круг света.  
Культисты начали плясать, потрясая вилами, а двое из них – вообще охотничьими рогатинами. Увидев это, Аглая снова испугалась – вполне ведь может быть, что, разгоряченные ритуалом, они начнут в нее тыкать этими вилами, пока жрец будет ее трахать. Такие случаи в «Демонологии» тоже были описаны. Аглая, предпочитая об этом даже не думать, снова вернулась к молитве, тем более что распаленный воплями одноверцев жрец уже возбудился, и его член теперь торчал в полной готовности, здоровенный и толстый. От этого зрелища Аглаю чуть не вывернуло, а от мысли, что сейчас этот член воткнется в нее, она задрожала в ужасе и ярости одновременно.  
Жрец подошел к ней, вцепился в ее ляжки, словно хотел проткнуть ее кожу пальцами, и приставил свой конец к ее щели.  
Еретики завыли в экстазе.  
Аглая выпустила всю накопленную ману обычным силовым ударом – слабеньким, конечно. Немного она смогла набрать маны за те несколько минут, что прошли с того момента, как она пришла в себя – сильно мешали кровавые печати. Но жреца все-таки оттолкнуло, он даже пальцы на ее бедрах разжал.  
И в тот же миг оглушительно бахнул выстрел из пистоли. Жрец повалился на Аглаю, заливая ее кровью из огромной дыры в груди. Культисты прекратили плясать, но вилы не выпустили, наоборот, крепче вцепились в них и теперь оглядывались, пытаясь понять, откуда стреляли. Интерес к Аглае у них, само собой, тут же пропал. Грохнул второй выстрел, и самый здоровенный из них, с рогатиной, хлопнулся на спину, заполучив такую же дыру в груди, что и жрец.  
На краю поляны засиял серебристый свет, и еще один культист, тоже с рогатиной, завалился навзничь, хватаясь за горло. А там и еще один, и еще – только теперь Аглая увидела, что их сразили метательные ножи.  
А потом на поляну выскочил высоченный мужчина с мечом в одной руке и большим кордом в другой, и бросился на культистов. Те не растерялись, только вилы поудобнее перехватили, и навалились на него.  
Мужчина весь светился призрачным светом, особенно волосы и глаза – те вообще пылали серебряным пламенем, а его меч сверкал солнечным лучом.  
Аглая с удивлением и безмерной радостью узнала в этом диве Джудо.  
Драка оказалась короткой. Джудо двигался нечеловечески быстро и ловко. Он легко увернулся от первого выпада вил, левой рукой с кордом рубанул наотмашь, даже не глядя, и достал одного из еретиков. Второй еретик попытался пырнуть его вилами, но Джудо шагнул в сторону и коротким взмахом меча отрубил ему руки с вилами, снова размахнулся кордом и метнул его в сторону алтаря. Раздался короткий вопль, и на Аглаю поверх жреца упал еще один еретик. Корд попал в ротовую дырку маски, вошел еретику в пасть и с кошмарным хрустом вышел у основания черепа. Горячая кровь окатила и саму Аглаю, и жреца, и алтарь.  
Четверо культистов с вилами все еще пытались достать паладина, атаковали яростно и быстро, но он был все равно быстрее, каким-то невероятным образом умудрялся уклоняться от тычков. Однако и сам достать еретиков мечом не мог – вилы были длиннее, а еретики то ли осторожнее, то ли ловчее своих собратьев, так что Джудо бил по держакам, пытаясь обезоружить врагов. Потом, видно, плюнул, отскочил назад, призвал силу Девы и ударил яркой вспышкой света, ослепив всех четверых. Те завыли и начали беспорядочно тыкать вилами во все стороны, один из них тут же пропорол живот сотоварищу. Джудо легко увернулся от вил и двумя ударами меча зарубил двоих, а третьего схватил за горло и сжал могучей хваткой. Тот дернулся и обмяк. Паладин отшвырнул его в сторону, подскочил к еретику с пропоротым вилами животом, поднял левой рукой его вилы и пригвоздил его к земле, а потом повернул, выдернул их и воткнул в того, которому в самом начале драки отрубил кисти рук – тот пытался уползти с поляны, тихонько подвывая. Джудо пробил его вилами насквозь и остановился, оглядываясь. Был он явно не в себе, и выглядел скорее сидом, чем человеком. Аглая, наконец дожевавшая пробковую затычку до мочального состояния, выплюнула ее и заорала:  
– Джудо!!! Именем Девы заклинаю тебя, вернись!!! – и вложила в этот крик остатки всех своих мистических сил.  
Джудо замер, пошатнулся, моргнул. Серебряное пламя в глазах начало гаснуть, сияние, окутывающее его, тоже. Он как-то сник, словно меньше стал. Наклонился, полой балахона убитого культиста вытер меч и вложил в ножны. Подошел к алтарю, сбросил с Аглаи трупы и разрезал ремни, помог слезть с камня. Он прикасался к ее голой коже голыми же руками, и она чувствовала его особенную, притягательную силу сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Если бы он вот прямо сейчас завалил ее на этот алтарь обратно и трахнул, Аглая была бы безумно счастлива. И она это осознавала, только вот сил сопротивляться искушению не было. Однако сам Джудо, похоже, с искушением вполне справлялся. Или, может быть, не испытывал его? Она очень хотела взглянуть ему в глаза и попытаться понять, так ли это, но не рискнула. И всё, на что хватило ее сил – это быстренько отойти за камень и там присесть, чтобы Джудо не видел ее наготы. Да и, честно говоря, просто очень хотелось помочиться.  
– Э-э… ты в порядке? – робко спросила она, высовывая из-за алтаря голову.  
Паладин задумался, почему-то посмотрел на свои руки, пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Вроде бы. По крайней мере ты меня немного привела в чувства, а то я вон как разошелся… – он махнул рукой, указывая на побоище вокруг. – Зараза, теперь даже допросить некого. Всех поубивал.  
Он схватился за голову, упал на колени и принялся невнятно молиться Деве и Матери одновременно. Аглая, подавив острое желание подойти к нему и обнять, бочком вышла из-за алтаря и потянула к себе ближайший труп еретика, сняла с него балахон и набросила на себя. Надевать эту рубаху, окровавленную на вороте и груди, было очень противно, но, по крайней мере, теперь она не голая, и, возможно, так будет проще бороться с искушением.  
Пока Джудо молился, она обошла поляну, перешагивая через трупы, обломала ветку с ели, подожгла в одном из тазов и стала бродить вдоль скального выступа, подсвечивая себе этим немилосердно дымящим «факелом». Монотонный бубнеж Джудо удивительным образом успокаивал, даже острое желание, которое она к нему испытывала, начало приглушаться. Она и сама стала молиться под нос, стараясь все-таки запинать это желание поглубже, раз уж совсем от него избавиться не получается.  
Джудо перестал молиться и спросил:  
– Э-э… ты вообще как?  
– Ты успел вовремя, меня не трахнули, – пожала плечами Аглая, продолжая осматривать расщелины в скальной гряде.  
– Это-то я вижу, – вздохнул паладин. – Я имел в виду душевное состояние. И духовное. Они же на тебя наложили кровавые печати, я их тоже вижу – ну, то, что от них осталось. И потом, еще и я сам... сидская магия, чтоб ее.  
Аглая вздохнула:  
– Печати я и сама чувствую… Ничего, сейчас немножко поднакоплю силы – и призову очищение. А что до тебя… думаю, ты и сам догадываешься. Хочу я тебя, аж трясусь и слюни капают. С этим что-то можно сделать?  
– Ну, я себя контролирую, – Джудо принялся бродить по поляне, подбирая свои метательные ножи, да и пистоли тоже, которые он в пылу боя отбросил, чтоб не мешались. – Даже если ты на меня голая напрыгнешь, попытаешься вырубить и… ну, в общем, удержусь и тебя утихомирю. Но я думаю, ты справишься с искушением.  
Аглая снова вздохнула – сама-то она не была в этом так уверена. И ей почему-то немного стало обидно от его слов. Умом-то она понимала, что даже если он сам ее хочет, то, пока он в себе и при ясном разуме, он этого не то что не сделает, а даже и не скажет. Но все-таки хотелось бы знать, а хочет ли он ее на самом деле. Впрочем, она тут же вспомнила, что именно он расписывал в бреду, и поняла – хочет. Но очень старается это скрыть.  
Легче ей от этого открытия не стало, совсем наоборот.  
– А что это ты там ищешь? – спросил он, собрав наконец свою амуницию и заново зарядив пистоли. Последним подобрал корд и тщательно его вытер.  
Аглая ответила, бросив догоревшую ветку на камни:  
– Пещерку, расщелину или грот, в котором они должны были свой инвентарь хранить. Не таскали же они это из дому всякий раз.  
– Наверняка, – согласился Джудо, прикрыл глаза и призвал трех призрачных пикси-светлячков. Вытянул руку в сторону скальной гряды, и они устремились туда, вспыхивая пятнами света на известняке. – Только зачем тебе? Думаешь, там их еретические кодексы? Или еще что?  
– Вряд ли, – Аглая сняла с одного из трупов деревянную личину с рогами и мочалом и брезгливо рассматривала. – Просто надеюсь, что они там припрятали мою одежду. Ну или хотя бы туфли.  
Пикси действительно нашли такую расщелину. Неудивительно, что у Аглаи с ее импровизированным «факелом» это не вышло: вход прикрывал большой камень. Джудо легко его сдвинул, и пикси залетели внутрь. Впрочем, ничего особенного там не было: пестрая куча одежды и обуви, рядом – раскрытый грубый сундук, скорее даже ящик из неструганных досок, и… пергаментная книга, снабженная деревянной обложкой, окованной по углам позеленевшей медью.  
– Надо же, действительно кодекс, – удивилась инквизиторка. – Редкая добыча. Дай-ка мне нож.  
Джудо протянул ей один из метательных ножей, инквизиторка, прижав его ко лбу, призвала на себя очищающую силу, потом поддела ножом обложку книги.  
– Ага… старая талла. Книжка-то, видимо, старинная. Хм… талла, а все-таки и не совсем талла. Очень много орсинских слов здесь. И, Джудо, ты удивишься – но это не еретический кодекс.  
Паладин послушно удивился:  
– А что тогда?  
– Запись обрядов таллийского имперского культа, внезапно.  
Вот теперь Джудо удивился по-настоящему:  
– Что? Эта книжка такая древняя? Ей что, тысяча лет?  
– Маловероятно, – Аглая перевернула еще несколько страниц. – Судя по тому, сколько здесь орсинских слов, но слов старинных, наверное, ее написали сразу после присоединения Орсиньи, и тогда ей лет пятьсот, не больше. А может, и меньше... Переписывали, видимо, с чего-то куда более старого... Три части… В первой – восемь разделов, по числу месяцев фейского календаря, принятого в имперском культе, обряды соответствующие… Во второй – ритуалы поклонения каждому из фейских королей… и в третьей – ритуалы каждому из демонских иерархов, Флего в том числе. Любопытно, откуда эта книга у полуграмотных поселян в этой глуши, где отродясь не бывало никаких особых культовых мест... не хранилась же она в этой пещере веками, в самом-то деле. И ведь теперь уже не спросишь ни у кого.  
Джудо проворчал:  
– Сам себя виню. Но я, когда понял, что тебя украли для жертвоприношения, просто взбесился. Не смог удержаться.  
Аглая закрыла книжку, подошла к куче одежды и поворошила ее. Сверху лежала мужская крестьянская одежка, видимо, культисты тут и переодевались. Под ней оказались уже другие вещи, разные – и мужские, и женские, причем не только по орсинской моде. Аглая вздрогнула, сообразив, что это же одежда тех путников, кто попался в лапы еретиков до нее. Но все-таки продолжила решительно копаться, пока не нашла свою камизельку, пояс, юбку, остатки сорочки, панталон и чулок. Если камизельку и юбку с нее снимали достаточно аккуратно, даже пуговицы почти все оказались на месте, то сорочку и панталоны сдирали второпях, превратив в совершенные лохмотья. Не говоря уж о чулках. Туфли, кстати, тоже нашлись, и даже почти не пострадали, разве что с левой отлетела пряжка.  
Она свернула свою одежду, надела туфли, в разорванную сорочку завернула книгу и сказала:  
– А теперь идем отсюда. Я безумно хочу помыться наконец.  
Паладин задвинул камень обратно, потом на поляне повыворачивал угли из тазов и старательно их затоптал, чтоб не случился лесной пожар. Аглая, пока он этим занимался, обошла поляну, снимая маски с убитых. Поскольку пикси по-прежнему летали за ней, она без труда смогла разглядеть лица покойников.  
– Все незнакомые, – сказала она, сняв маску со жреца. – Не те, которые меня схватили.  
– Неудивительно, – паладин напоследок начертил на алтаре очищающий знак и призвал поочередно силы Девы и Матери. – Они были бы последними идиотами, если бы сами и ловили жертв. Тем более в людных местах. И потому… и потому я считаю, что с хозяином гостиницы обязательно надо побеседовать. Не только из-за этого мяса, черти б его взяли. Ну, идем. Устроим им там переполох.  
Аглая поудобнее перехватила сверток, потом подняла маску жреца и сунула ее подмышку:  
– Думаю, нам уже не имеет смысла особо скрывать, кто мы такие. Задачу-то мы почти выполнили. По всей видимости, именно эти еретики и творили все те непотребства, о которых говорила домина Серби.  
– Не думаю, – паладин щелкнул пальцами, и пикси полетели перед ними, освещая дорогу через лес. – Вот зараза, и как это я через такой бурелом продрался, а?.. В общем, не думаю, что мы решили задачу. Домина Серби говорила о Боско Тенебро. А это – Мадеруэла. Хоть и рядом, да не то. А значит, в Боско Тенебро нас вполне может ожидать нечто подобное. Если не хуже…  
Аглае даже думать о таком повороте не хотелось, но она вынуждена была признать, что Джудо прав. И только вздохнула грустно.

Посреди глубокой ночи в дверь траттории при единственной гостинице Мадеруэлы страшно загрохотали. Этот грохот должен был бы перебудить всех… вот только в гостинице никто и не спал. И хозяин, и подавальщик, и несколько местных сидели в траттории, запершись на засов и тщательно закрыв ставни, чтоб снаружи казалось, будто все спят крепким сном. А постояльцев-то и не было никаких.  
Грохот резко оборвался, затем раздался куда более могучий удар с громким двойным бабахом, и дверь влетела в зал траттории вместе с засовом и его скобами. А на пороге возникла фигура в окровавленном полотняном балахоне, жуткой грубой деревянной маске с рогами и огромным кордом в руке.  
Визг поднялся такой, что задрожали мутные стекла в оконных рамах. А в фигуру полетели пара пивных кружек, табуретка и кухонный нож. Кружки и табуретка ударились в стенку рядом с дверью, а нож пришелец отбил кордом, и он, пролетев ползала, воткнулся в стенку над головой хозяина, отчего тот побледнел и сполз на пол. А пришелец снял маску, оказавшись миловидной кестальянкой, перемазанной кровью. Она вошла в зал, а за ней – высокий мужчина, весь увешанный оружием.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Аглая швырнула маску на стол, раскидав кружки, и сказала:  
– Добрые поселяне. Такие добрые, аж до тошноты. И много вы народу вот так на алтарь отправили?  
Поселяне переглянулись, хозяин громко икнул, подавальщик же просто свалился в обморок, обмякнув на своем стуле.  
Джудо прошел в зал, поднял дверь и приставил ее на место. Петли были сорваны, так что он ее просто прислонил к проему.  
Аглая подошла к столу, где все так же неподвижно сидели ночные гости, сгребла за воротник хозяина:  
– Ну? Я спрашиваю – много народу на демонский алтарь отправили?  
Для убедительности она приставила острие корда к его носу. Мужик опять икнул и попытался тоже упасть в обморок. Тут подошел Джудо, взял его за шиворот, приподнял над полом и хорошенько встряхнул:  
– Мы долго ответа ждать будем?  
Вместо хозяина ответил пожилой поселянин, выглядевший самым вменяемым из присутствующих:  
– М-м… сеньоры… мы-то… ну, мы-то не отправляли никого. Мы как раз того, наоборот… всё думали, как бы это, того, прекратить…  
– Как интересно, – Джудо швырнул хозяина на его стул, взял со стола одну из уцелевших кружек, принюхался, поморщился и выплеснул на пол. – Наоборот, говорите... Ну-ну. А какого хрена вы сначала скармливаете мимоезжим путникам жертвенное мясо, а потом спокойно смотрите, как одного из них волокут на демонский алтарь? Вы тут что, совсем двинулись? И демонов призываете, и высших фейри – никак, жить надоело.  
– Мы к демонам отношения не имеем, – пожилой поселянин вгляделся в Джудо и охнул. – А мясо… Нино, ты сдурел – сиду-квартерону такое давать? Куда ты вообще смотрел-то, дурак старый!  
Нино, косясь на Джудо, поерзал и сказал:  
– Так это не я, я занят был. Это Яно, – он ткнул пальцем в прыщавого подавальщика. – Молодой, глупый... даже, наверное, и не посмотрел на сеньора-то, всё на девицу пялился, знаю я его, придурка похотливого…  
– Зачем вы вообще мясо жертвенное в траттории подаете, идиоты? – устало спросил Джудо, отодвинул себе стул, сел на него и отодвинул соседний стул Аглае. Та тоже села, вернув ему корд. Корд он положил перед собой на стол и руку с рукояти не убрал, а как бы мимолетно, но очень выразительно перебирал по ней пальцами. Присутствующие как-то удивительно хором икнули, и хозяин сказал:  
– Прощения просим, сеньор квартерон. Ну, телятина же хорошая была, не выбрасывать же. Мы и раньше так делали. Только раньше я сам смотрел, что кому давать, а сегодня бес попутал, не доглядел...  
– Ясно, все-таки идиоты, – Джудо на мгновение сжал пальцы на рукояти корда, потом снова начал перебирать ими. – К этому вопросу мы еще вернемся. А сначала – какого, хм, демона вы позволяете демонопоклонникам людей из гостиницы тащить на алтарь?  
– Так ведь того… ежели им не позволить, они завтра наших же таскать начнут, – жалобно сказал один из молчавших доселе поселян. – Совсем, сволочи, распоясались... Ну вот мы и думали – лучше уж пусть чужаков хватают, а мы тем временем с ними справиться попробуем.  
– Справиться? Это каким же образом? – очень нехорошим тоном осведомилась Аглая. Ей ответила единственная женщина из этой компании, лет шестидесяти на вид, во вдовьем наряде:  
– В старые времена был хранитель у этих мест, сеньора. Хранитель и покровитель всего Креспо, фейри Адарбакарра. Наши предки почитали его, а он защищал их от демонов и всякого зла... Потом мы забыли его, а те, кто почитал демона Флего, наоборот, своего-то покровителя не забыли… ну и Адарбакарра ушел. Так вот мы решили призвать его, обряды проводим, как по старым обычаям положено.  
Джудо только бровь поднял, но ничего пока не сказал. Аглая спросила:  
– А откуда вам знать-то, как по старым обычаям положено?  
– Так книга у нас была старинная, – сказала вдова. – Оттуда и вычитали. Внук мой, обалдуй вот этот, Яно, на старой талле читать выучен, у лекаря нашего учился, да только лекарь-то помер, а нового не прислали…  
– Книга, говоришь, была… – протянула Аглая. – Была… А теперь нет, получается?  
Поселяне вздохнули, а вдова, опустив голову, ответила:  
– Пропала книга-то. Уж месяца три как. Думаю, клятые демонолюбы ее выкрали. Там ведь и про демонов-то писано было, и про обряды ихние...  
Джудо снова на мгновение стиснул пальцы на рукоятке корда:  
– Стало быть, вы, пни стоеросовые, вместо того, чтоб в Инквизицию бежать, как только до вас дошло, что ваши же односельчане демонам служат и жертвы приносят, решили Адарбакарру призвать, чтоб он за вас вписался. А с какого такого рожна он должен бы это делать, а? Вы вообще понимаете, дурачье, какой службы с вас высший фейри потребовать может?  
– Мы на все согласные, а людей-то ему жертвовать не надо, крови-то он, окромя телячьей, и не просит, – сказал пожилой поселянин.  
Джудо вдруг засмеялся. Нехорошим таким смехом, слегка сумасшедшим. Аглая даже подумала, что такой вот смех можно вполне назвать «фейским».  
Смех этот оборвался так же резко, как и начался, и Джудо сказал:  
– Мало уметь читать старую таллу. Надо еще написанное толком понимать. Дурачье неотесанное! Телятину они Адарбакарре жертвовали!!! Аглая, вот скажи – в этой Орсинье они что тут, все вот такие вот непроходимые идиоты?  
Аглая только кивнула со скорбным видом. Джудо тяжко вздохнул:  
– Вы хоть знаете, какой именно фейри носит имя Адарбакарра, или это тоже забыли? Или не поняли из книжки? А, по рожам вижу – понятия не имеете.  
– Так того… откуда ж понять, ежли слова-то старинные, незнакомые, а картинок-то нету? – жалобно прошептал уже давно очнувшийся, но до того сидевший тихо Яно.  
Джудо аж за лоб схватился:  
– Я ж говорю – дурачье неотесанное. Демонопоклонники поумнее да посообразительней вас оказались, они хотя бы доперли, как своему повелителю следует жертвы приносить. Нет, ну это ж додуматься надо – единорогу, пусть и черному, телятину жертвовать. Да еще с солью. Тьфу. Я б на его месте только для того на призыв явился, чтоб вам, недоумкам, показать что почем.  
Аглая хихикнула:  
– Так, наверное, там было написано «юная жрица его приманит», на старой талле. Только первый переписчик, видимо, пару букв то ли нечетко написал, то ли пошутил нехорошо, а его орсинский последователь по-своему понял да и накалякал вместо «юной жрицы» – «соленый теленок». По-орсински. Вот тебе и всё объяснение. Грамотный человек бы сразу понял, что это ошибка, ну да с этих что взять. Но, силы небесные, призывать фейри, чтобы выгнать демона, вместо того чтоб бежать в Инквизицию заявлять – это вообще даже для Орсиньи редкостная дурость.  
– Так это… служки-то Флеговы… они ж тоже не просто так за свои дела взялись, – робко сказал трактирщик Нино. – Поначалу-то мы, уж признаюсь честно, сеньоры, им потворствовали, курей носили и кроликов. Ну, там, болячки они знатно исцеляли всякие. Капустницу, опять же, побороть смогли… жука заморского, что картоху жрет, тоже… Долго то тянулось, и всем было хорошо. А потом в Боско Тенебро нехорошие дела твориться начали. Напасть какая-то там завелась, и люди все, кто под той напастью, как будто ума лишенные. Вроде ходят и говорят, а только глаза у них пустые.  
Аглая и Джудо переглянулись, и паладин спросил:  
– Зомби, что ли? Мертвяки то есть?  
– Да нет, живые, только какие-то зачарованные, – вздохнул пожилой поселянин. – Мы думали поначалу, что это какая-то болячка магическая. Наша священница туда поехала, посмотреть, что к чему, да так и не вернулась. Жива она – это точно. Мы ее сами видели и говорили с ней, так у ней глаза такие же пустые, и возвращаться не хочет, говорит – там ей лучше.  
– Почему не написали в Арагосу, чтоб прислали другого священнослужителя? – Аглая это спросила больше для порядка, заранее зная ответ. И он ее не удивил.  
Хозяин гостиницы руками развел:  
– А зачем? Мы подумали – ну, может, попустит ее, она и вернется. Она ж своя, мадеруэлская, а пришлют незнамо кого...  
– Идиоты… – устало пробормотала Аглая. – Ну, дальше давай.  
– Дальше… А дальше стали люди с окраин Мадеруэлы тоже такими становиться. Мы поначалу-то значения особого не придавали, хутора-то эти на отшибе стоят, тамошние редко в Мадеруэлу наведываются. А потом как-то слышим – старый Матей вдруг пить бросил и самогонку гнать, а вместо того на поле-огороде с утра до ночи работает, и ладно бы что путное сажал – так белую свеклу, которой только свиней кормить, а свиней-то у него нету, не приживаются они у этого пьянюги. Ну тут мы и поняли, что дело нечисто. Да не может такого быть, чтоб Матей по своей воле квасить перестал. Скорее солнце наземь рухнет. Вот тут-то нам и стало страшно. Мы послали одного нашего – посмотреть, что там в Боско Тенебро творится, велели ему крепко-накрепко на глаза особо никому не попадаться, местного питья не пить, еды не есть… ну он посмотрел, вернулся – говорит, там все такие, строем ходят, с утра до ночи работают, рук не покладая, потом из Кастель Креспо колокол звучит – и все строем по домам идут. А утром опять по колоколу – на работу... и так вот всё там. Ну, нам Леон – это который служка Флегов – сказал, мол, это самая что ни на есть кровавая магия. Давно трепались, будто молодой дон Креспо черной магией занимается. Вот, видать, и занимается... А Леон и говорит: не хотите, мол, так же, как там – мы вас защитим. Только за это плата требуется. Ну, назначили они по овце раз в неделю. Поначалу помогало, да только мы заметили вскоре, что одолевает напасть все-таки некоторых. И больших трудов стоит их в людской вид обратно привести. И тогда Леон сказал – мол, ничего не остается, надо человечьей кровью Флего ублажать, тогда он настоящую защиту даст. Убеждал, что одной жертвы надолго хватит. Обещал никого из своих не трогать, а только мимоезжих. Народу ж мимо хоть и немного ездит, а все же тракт наезженный мимо нас, на Монте-Плата.  
Слушая это, Джудо тяжело смотрел на поселян и постукивал пальцами по рукояти корда. Аглая же глядела на них мрачным, суровым инквизиторским взглядом, от которого им очевидно было неуютно, но глаза отвести они не могли.  
– И как, помогло? – сквозь зубы спросила она.  
Вдова вздохнула:  
– Да вроде как. Напасть на нас больше не ширилась… Только Леон силу обрел такую, что мы с ним больше поделать ничего не могли. Потребовал старостой брата его назначить, а самого его всем забесплатно снабжать. Не только едой да питьем… молодок да девок требовал, чтоб ублажали его и его помощничков...  
Нино добавил:  
– А когда слухи разнеслись, что тут страшное творится, так и народу на тракте куда меньше стало. Боятся люди ездить, разве что большими обозами. Дела сразу плохо пошли, гостиница в упадок пришла и вообще... Да и страшно нам сделалось. Поняли – еще немного, и Леон на свой алтарь начнет и наших таскать.  
– И вы вместо того, чтоб, расперетак вас через колено, в Инквизицию обратиться, решили заняться призывом фейри, – Джудо обвел всех пугающим сидским взглядом.  
Прыщавый Яно робко пискнул:  
– Так ведь получилось же… Вы ж их поубивали, разве нет?  
Джудо снова засмеялся все тем же смехом, и на этот раз Аглая к нему присоединилась. Смеялись они недолго.  
Утерев слезы, Аглая сказала:  
– Значит, так. Поскольку этих демонских культистов больше нет нашими стараниями, вы, любезные, нам должны. Во-первых, завтра утром вы отправите гонца в Арагосу, в Коллегию Святой Инквизиции. Письмо мы сами напишем. Во-вторых, вот тех шестерых козлов, которые меня повязали и к еретикам отволокли, вы сами немедля, вот сейчас, пока ночь, повяжете и по погребам под замки посажаете. Когда Инквизиция приедет, можете на них всё валить, авось и отмажетесь. Не мне вас учить, уж на это у вас ума должно хватить. В-третьих, книжку вашу я конфискую, – она показала книгу, завернутую в обрывки собственной сорочки.– Нечего такому раритету делать среди таких необразованных палурдос, как вы. Ну и в-четвертых, нам двоим немедленно – помыться по-людски, поесть, а мне – переодеться. В чистое.  
Они смотрели на нее, раззявив рты. Джудо хлопнул по столу ладонью, и подпрыгнули не только кружки, но и все, кто сидел за столом.  
– Слышали? Ну, живо, за дело, любезные.  
Трактирщик Нино, однако, робко спросил:  
– А как же напасть магическая из Боско Тенебро?  
– Разберемся, – сказал Джудо. – Ну? Договорились?  
Все кивнули.  
Джудо убрал корд со стола и прицепил на пояс. Указал пальцем на сопляка Яно:  
– Живо жрать волоки, что есть. И смотри мне – опять жертвенное подашь, я тебя самого… того. Понял?  
Подавальщик икнул, кивнул и убрался на кухню. Хозяин, сгребая со стола грязные кружки, сказал:  
– По позднему времени только яичницу с колбасой можем сделать да картоха вот еще печеная осталась.  
– Годится. Утром расстарайся уже по-людски, – Джудо потянулся и крикнул:  
– Эй, как там тебя, Яно! Яичницу из десяти яиц нам. И колбасы побольше. И картохи туда же покроши, с зеленью и луком. И узвара волоки, сколько есть.  
– Сеньор, я пожалуй сам приготовлю, – заискивающе проговорил Нино. – А Яно я пошлю воду греть, у нас тут мыльни нет, но возле кухни чулан со стоком имеется, мы его, когда требуется, вместо мыльни используем. Мы туда сейчас бадью стиральную поставим да воды натаскаем. Тереса, а ты Ноэминью пришли, пусть сеньоре одежды принесет хорошей, – обратился он к вдове, и та кивнула, ушла.  
Мужики же, потоптавшись посреди траттории, робко спросили:  
– Сеньор… может, вы того, с нами вязать пойдете?  
– Ну уж нет. Устал я, – Джудо с презрением посмотрел на них. – Да вы что, издеваетесь? На себя гляньте – здоровые дядьки, на вас пахать можно. Валите с глаз моих и делом займитесь, пока я не разозлился, как давеча.  
Мужики, видимо, вспомнив ужасающее недавнее зрелище того, как Джудо промчался через тратторию, быстро убрались.  
Аглая откинулась на спинку стула:  
– Ох… И вот так, Джудо, здесь всегда. Проклятое место, и зачем только Амадео Справедливый этот медвежий угол к Фарталье присоединил…  
– Затем, чтоб сюда Алевенда не полезла, Орсинья-то от нее клином между Сальмой и Салабрией входит… – Джудо глянул в сторону кухни. – Что насчет Боско Тенебро думаешь?  
– А что тут думать. То же, что и ты, могу поклясться. Печать подчинения там на всех, да еще и пелена разума, – вздохнула инквизиторка. – В таких местах глухих все жители друг с другом в довольно близком родстве состоят, так что при достаточном мастерстве маг крови и не такое сотворить может. У нас в Кесталье именно потому очень сурово к баловству с магией крови относятся, что мы там тоже все родством повязаны. Почему тут местные до этой простой мысли не додумаются никак – одни боги ведают.  
– Ну ты сравнила – Кесталью с этой глушью, – грустно усмехнулся Джудо. – Кесталья с давних времен была единой, ваши доны все как один твоей родне Сальваро служат верно. А тут – сама же говорила – каждый норовит одеяло на себя натянуть…  
Из кухни выглянул Нино:  
– Сеньоры, вода в чулане готова. Пока яишенку жарю, может, воспользуетесь?  
– Само собой. Только простыню и пару гвоздей туда принеси, – велел Джудо. Трактирщик удивился:  
– Зачем это?  
– Занавеску сделать, балда, – устало сказала Аглая. – Или ты до сих пор не допер, кто мы такие? Не будем же мы в одной бадье вдвоем полоскаться...  
Нино тупо уставился на них, открыв рот. Похоже, до него только сейчас дошло, что Аглая – инквизиторка.  
– Э-э… сделаю, сеньора.  
Через четверть часа в чулане была навешана на гвозди занавеска, разделившая эту импровизированную мыльню пополам. Джудо переволок бадью в ту часть «мыльни», что была дальше от двери, и Аглая прошла туда. Сбросила наконец окровавленную рубаху и первым делом окатилась из ковша. Кровь на ней уже засохла и простой водой отмывалась с трудом. А вместо мыла тут была миска с растертым мыльным корнем, запах которого она терпеть не могла. Впрочем, деваться некуда. Она зачерпнула полной горстью и как следует намылилась, ногой передвинула миску за занавеску, услышав от паладина «спасибо».  
Джудо разделся, облился водой, намылился и снова облился. И принялся вытираться куском полотна, которое ему принесли вместо полотенца. Он хотел побыстрее уйти отсюда, прекрасно понимая, что подвергает Аглаю лишнему искушению. Светильник-то горел на его половине «мыльни», и он не сомневался, что она видит его силуэт на занавеске. А если занавеска еще и не очень плотная, то и не только силуэт.  
Аглая и правда поглядывала на тень паладина, двигавшуюся по занавеске. Мысль, что он там стоит совершенно голый, ее очень возбуждала, до такой степени, что аж промежность сводило. Она смыла с себя мыльный корень и залезла в бадью. И только когда окунулась в горячую воду, почувствовала, как же она все-таки замерзла на том демонском алтаре.  
За занавеской Джудо принялся вытираться, и Аглая наблюдала это представление с большим удовольствием. Очень хотелось приласкать себя, чтобы хоть так снять томление плоти, но она боялась, что Джудо это почувствует, и ему будет труднее себя контролировать, а еще – что тогда ей и самой станет сложнее бороться с искушением. На ее счастье, Джудо помылся быстро, оделся и покинул чулан.  
Выйдя из «мыльни», паладин столкнулся с миловидной поселянкой лет восемнадцати, несшей охапку одежды – Ноэминьей, которую должна была прислать Тереса. Едва увидел ее, как понял – эту девушку как раз недавно выбрали, чтоб ублажать демонопоклонников. Ублажение состояло в том, что девушек и молодок культисты трахали на алтаре, и селяне, вынужденные выполнять требования демонического жреца, женщин для этого выбирали по жребию. Ноэминье повезло, что благодаря Джудо очередь до нее так и не дошла, но она все равно была до сих пор крепко испугана, и Джудо это отлично видел. И, к счастью, девственницей она не была, так что он легко мог ей помочь избавиться от этого испуга и от кошмаров, которые ее мучили ночами с того дня, как на нее пал жребий.  
– Сеньор… я вот для сеньоры одежду принесла, – тихо сказала она, с восхищением глядя на него. Джудо не стал отводить взгляд, смотрел прямо ей в глаза.  
– Благодарю, Ноэминья. Зайди, положи там.  
Она проскользнула мимо него в чулан и почти сразу вышла, остановилась рядом и снова посмотрела ему в лицо. Джудо чувствовал – его сидское очарование и на сей раз сработало безупречно, девушка хочет его… И не боится – вот что удивительно. Местные все как один посматривали на него со страхом. Впрочем, если ей уже сказали, что это он перебил всех культистов, то как раз понятно, почему она на него с таким восхищением смотрит и не боится.  
Он взял ее под руку, наклонился и поцеловал в губы. Ноэминья охнула, обвила руками его плечи и прижалась к нему. Джудо обхватил ее за талию:  
– Есть куда пойти?  
Ноэминья кивнула:  
– Гостиница пустая, сеньор, почти все комнаты свободны...  
– Отлично. У нас есть полчаса, пока яичница жарится, а сеньора моется,– Джудо видел, что здесь и правда легко поправить дело, и получаса ему должно хватить, чтобы избавить ее от застарелого страха перед демонопоклонниками.  
– А… сеньора не будет возражать? – робко спросила Ноэминья, и Джудо улыбнулся:  
– Не будет, уж поверь.  
Она отвела его в одну из пустых комнат на втором этаже, где, на радость Джудо, оказалась новая и очень крепкая большая кровать. Так что он уложил Ноэминью на эту кровать, не раздевая, только развязал тесемку на вороте ее сорочки, распустив его так, что обнажились некрупные, но вполне ощутимые груди, которые он тут же принялся целовать, одной рукой обнимая девушку, а другой медленно шаря под юбкой, нащупывая завязку панталон, развязывая их, а потом стягивая. Все это время она нежилась под его руками и губами и чуть ли не мурлыкала, как кошка. Спустив наконец с нее панталончики, он быстро расстегнул штаны, поставил ее на колени. Девушка тут же развернулась, схватилась за спинку кровати и оттопырила попку. Джудо прижался к ней, наклонился, взяв ее груди в ладони. Она поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, тихонько охнула, когда он вошел в нее, и тут же задвигала бедрами – быстро, страстно и нетерпеливо. А потом выгнулась и застонала, стискивая спинку кровати. Джудо не остановился, довел ее до нового всплеска наслаждения, и только после этого закончил.  
Они полежали пару минут, учащенно дыша, а потом Ноэминья вдруг ойкнула:  
– Ой… Не успели... а у меня амулета нету.  
Джудо погладил ее по груди:  
– Не бойся, ничего не будет.  
У него тоже не было противозачаточного амулета, но ему он и не нужен. Будучи потомком кровавых сидов, Джудо умел контролировать такие вещи, и мог не опасаться наделать нежеланных детей.  
Ноэминья высвободилась из его объятий, потянулась сладко:  
– Как хорошо-то было… А сеньора вам точно плешь за это не проест?  
Джудо встал, усмехнулся, застегивая штаны:  
– Сеньора – инквизиторка, Ноэминья.  
Она натянула панталоны и завязала их, оправила юбку:  
– Значит, Лучано все-таки доехал до Арагосы! Вы же ведь потому и приехали, да?  
– Лучано? – Джудо покачал головой. – А когда он поехал?  
– Да позавчера, ну, уже поза-позавчера утром выехал, я его сама на рассвете на тракт задними дворами проводила, чтоб не видел никто. Мы всем врем, будто он корь подцепил и заразный в сарайке сидит. Еле я отца и тетку Тересу убедила, что так лучше будет. А что, вы его не видели? – Ноэминья встревоженно посмотрела на него, и Джудо поспешил ее утешить:  
– Так он просто не успел еще добраться, когда мы выехали. Так что сейчас-то наверняка уже в Арагосе или на подъезде к ней. Это ведь брат твой?  
Она кивнула.  
– Значит, вы, молодые, поумнее ваших стариков оказались, – Джудо поцеловал ее в лоб и поправил выбившиеся из-под вышитой повязки черные прядки. – Я ж говорю – не переживай, он уже там, всё с ним хорошо.  
Джудо не врал, точнее, не совсем врал – сейчас он тихонько прибег к сидской кровавой магии и точно знал, что брат Ноэминьи жив и довольно далеко отсюда, а вот в Арагосе ли – этого он сказать не мог. Чтобы точнее определить, нужна была кровь Лучано или Ноэминьи, но говорить ей об этом он не хотел – после всего, на что местные тут насмотрелись, это было бы слишком.  
– А… А вы правда с той напастью, что в Боско Тенебро, справитесь? – спросила она напоследок, когда они уже выходили из этой комнаты.  
– По крайней мере постараемся. А не справимся, так другие справятся. Утром еще одного гонца пошлем, уже с подробным письмом обо всём, что тут творится... Ну, теперь иди, скажи Нино, что нам с сеньорой другая комната нужна, с двумя кроватями и ширмой. И за удовольствие спасибо.  
Она зарделась:  
– Ой, да и вам тоже. Как хорошо-то было!..

Когда он спустился вниз, на столе уже стояла огромная сковорода с гигантской яичницей, рядом исходил паром кувшин с подогретым узваром, а переодетая в новую одежду Аглая задумчиво перелистывала раритетную книгу Джудовым метательным ножом.  
Посмотрев на него, она вздохнула:  
– И когда ты уже потрахаться успел?  
– Это дело нехитрое, – Джудо придвинул к себе глиняную тарелку, отрезал большой кусок могучей яичницы и положил себе, украсив сверху пучком уже слегка увядшей зелени. – Девушке приятно сделал, да еще и с пользой для нее. И мне самому было нужно, после всего этого...  
– Да я понимаю, – опять вздохнула Аглая. – Но на тебя же сейчас смотреть невозможно, ты так и светишься.  
Он посмотрел на свои руки, и она уточнила:  
– В ментальном плане светишься. И очень, э-э… привлекаешь.  
Джудо жалобно сказал:  
– Ну правда, ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
– Да я тебя не виню, – еще раз вздохнула инквизиторка.  
Она положила и себе яичницы, принялась за еду.  
Жуя зелень, паладин спросил:  
– Что-то интересное вычитала еще?  
– Особо не читала, так, листала, – Аглая подцепила на вилку кусок жареной колбаски. – Как я и говорила, это вольный список с куда более старой книги. Вольный – потому что переписчик старую таллу не очень хорошо знал, и много где вместо непонятных ему слов писал похожие по написанию или звучанию орсинские, которые, как он думал, то же самое означают. И «соленый теленок» вместо «юной жрицы» тут далеко не самое курьезное. Представляешь, что будет, если по этой книжке начать ритуалы проводить?  
Джудо взял еще кусок яичницы:  
– Думаю, в лучшем случае – ничего. А в худшем – даже представлять не хочу.  
– Вот-вот. Книжке лет триста, может, триста пятьдесят, точнее скажет наша комиссия исследователей. И за эти триста лет наверняка кто-то пытался по ней что-то делать. То-то в здешних местах постоянно какая-нибудь дрянь случается… и еще неизвестно, сколько искаженных списков уже с этой книжки тут ходит. Может, этот дон Креспо как раз по такому списку кровавой магии учился. Здесь в конце есть глава с практическими советами, – Аглая доела яичницу и припала к кружке с узваром.  
– Сомневаюсь, – Джудо выскреб со сковородки остатки. – Похоже, у него-то как раз все получилось именно так, как он и хотел. А не кое-как. В любом случае, нам еще с ним разбираться... Вот что. Мне тут сказали тихонько, что, оказывается, местная молодежь тайком от своего старичья дубоголового гонца таки в Арагосу отправила. Поза-позавчера утром.  
Аглая посмотрела на него заинтересованно:  
– Вот как. Надо же. На день-два мы с ним разминулись. Ну, думаю, теперь сюда уж точно отряд храмовников и инквизиторок пришлют.  
– Вот и я о чем. Как думаешь, имеет смысл подождать их, или самим пойти в Боско Тенебро, хотя бы глянуть, что там происходит?  
Инквизиторка задумалась, потом сказала:  
– Пока его выслушают, да пока обсудят, да пока соберутся, да пока доберутся… неделя пройти может. Нет у нас толкового мага, чтоб мог сюда портал открыть, к сожалению. Знаешь, как мне ни жаль это говорить, но придется нам ехать-таки на разведку. Да и посыльного своего с письмом отправить, сказать только, что если встретит на тракте инквизицию с храмовниками, чтоб до Арагосы не ехал, а им все рассказал и передал… Но сначала – спать.  
Джудо допил узвар:  
– Само собой.

Пока они ели, комнату им приготовили – ту самую, где Джудо трахался с Ноэминьей. Только внесли туда еще одну кровать, поменьше, и две старые, много раз чиненые ширмы, размалеванные аляповатыми цветочками. Цветочки изрядно облупились, и теперь уже невозможно было угадать, розы ли это, лилии или еще что. Впрочем, Аглая обрадовалась даже таким ширмам, развернула их, отгородив свою кровать, быстро разделась, закуталась в одеяло и заснула – без снов, даже помолиться не успела, как по уставу положено. Джудо тоже упал на кровать и заснул крепким сном.  
Спали они чуть ли не до полудня. Первым проснулся Джудо, умылся, оделся и встал на молитву. Аглаю как раз его возня и разбудила.  
Как и в прошлый раз, наутро после любовного ночного приключения он выглядел уже не так соблазнительно, и она тихонько выдохнула.  
После молитвы он попросил ее принять исповедь, которая оказалась еще короче, чем предыдущая:  
– Ну, сама ведь знаешь, что с нами было, так что я буду краток. Грешен в том, что страстей обуздать не сумел, впал в сидское бешенство и поубивал всех еретиков, – сказал Джудо. – И в том грешен, что хотел этим поселянам морды набить хорошенько, за дурость их и глупость непроходимую. Хм… в чем там я еще грешен? Ругался словами непотребными… И еще, будучи под заклятием, наговорил тебе всяких соблазнительных глупостей, потому, что ты девственница, а я сид на четверть, а сидов это очень привлекает...  
– Э-э, не думаю, что это грех, – возразила Аглая. – Ты же не мог в тот момент себя контролировать, да и сидскую природу не переделаешь. А то, что ты под заклятье попал, тоже не твоя вина.  
– М-м, ладно. Так, вроде больше нагрешить не успел. Ну и вот еще сознаюсь, что вчера предался плотским утехам с девицей Ноэминьей, по обоюдному согласию.  
– Э-э… А в этом ты зачем каешься? – удивилась инквизиторка. – Тебе ведь можно.  
– Можно. Но на исповеди сказать нужно, – вздохнул паладин. – Положено так, хоть и не грех. Ладно, вот и всё. Принимаешь ли ты мою исповедь, посвященная Аглая?  
– Принимаю, посвященный Джудо. Прощаю тебе твои грехи, и молю Деву о том же, – закончила она обычной формулой. А потом сказала:  
– Как думаешь, Джудо, а я тебе как посвященному могу исповедаться?  
– Чего не знаю, того не знаю, – паладин искоса, чтобы не прямо в глаза, глянул на нее. – И, Аглая – лучше не надо. Ведь пожалеешь потом. Я ж знаю, о чем ты хочешь исповедаться, так вот – не стоит. Пусть лучше оно несказанным останется. По крайней мере между нами.

Когда они спустились вниз, там уже все столы были сдвинуты в один, и за ними собрались, похоже, почти все мадеруэльцы старшего возраста. За открытыми окнами виднелись остальные поселяне, помоложе. Два места во главе стола были свободны, да еще сам стол там был покрыт скатертью.  
Аглая и Джудо переглянулись, вздохнули и заняли эти места. Молча трактирщик поставил перед ними вареную картошку с маслом, миску с молодыми огурцами и зеленью в сметане, пышный рыбный пирог и по миске с тушеной в соусе телятиной, а подавальщик – два кувшина шиповникового узвара.  
– Прошу, сеньоры, откушайте, чем боги порадовали, – склонился перед ними Нино.  
Джудо ткнул вилкой в мясо, нацепил на нее кусок и внимательно рассмотрел и обнюхал. Потом откусил, прожевал, кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Благодарю. Я смотрю, вы тут чуть ли не все собрались, а?  
– Ну, мы ночью, сеньор, как вы велели, всех Леоновых прихвостней повязали, и родню его тоже, – доложил пожилой поселянин из вчерашних посетителей трактира. – Сидят они в погребах, под замками. Всего тридцать семь человек. Шестеро тех, кто сеньору схватил, ну и домочадцы ихние, да еще кое-кто…  
– Забыл вчера сказать – стражу надо выставить в лесу, возле алтаря, – Джудо прожевал мясо, запил. – Волков отгонять, чтоб до приезда инквизиторской комиссии там хоть что-то осталось для дознавателей.  
Поселянин сказал:  
– Мы поставили… – он поежился. – Вы, сеньор, знатно их порубили там... Мы сторожей выставили, только страшно-то, а ночью еще страшнее будет. А ну как демон все-таки явится? Или мертвяки встанут?  
– Не явится и не встанут, – Аглая зачерпнула соуса и полила картошку. – Мы очистили алтарь и запечатали его. Вообще-то надо было по правилам оставить как есть до приезда комиссии, но мы решили – лучше уж запечатаем, чтобы и правда демон не пролез. Слишком много крови там пролилось… А что стражу выставили – молодцы. Можете же соображать, когда хотите.  
Она переключилась на еду, и какое-то время было тихо. Наконец, Тереса робко спросила:  
– Сеньоры, а... что с нами будет-то теперь?  
– А что быть должно? – осведомился Джудо, доедая телятину.  
– Ну... говорят, что если накрывают где еретиков, то всех причастных жгут на кострах, а всю деревню тогда по монастырям высылают, кого куда... на вечное покаяние, – помявшись, сказала Тереса.  
Джудо еле удержался от того, чтоб не схватиться за лоб. Аглая, прожевав мясо, оглядела поселян и сказала:  
– Ага. То есть вы верите в эти глупости и потому-то предпочли, чтоб у вас тут еретики-демонопоклонники совсем распоясались, вместо того, чтоб заявить сразу куда следует. А та простая мысль, что если бы вы заявили с самого начала, то вам бы никакая кара не грозила, вам в голову никак прийти не могла, да? Боги, ну что здесь за народ, а...  
Пожилой поселянин вздохнул:  
– Ну... все думали – авось обойдется...  
– Мне, конечно, в чем-то даже лестно, что вы боитесь Инквизицию больше, чем еретиков-демонопоклонников... пока не оказывается, что демонопоклонники куда как страшнее, – вздохнула Аглая. – Нет. Инквизиция никого на кострах не жжет уже триста лет как. И поселения целиком в монастыри тоже не отправляет, а только причастных к ересям, то есть самих демонопоклонников и их семьи. А кто в ритуалах не участвовал и жертвоприношениями не занимался – тому бояться нечего.  
Она прожевала последний кусок мяса из своей миски, запила его и сказала:  
– Чтоб вы уразумели раз и навсегда, и другим про это рассказали. Слушайте внимательно и запоминайте. Если где заводится демонопоклонская ересь, особенно с жертвоприношениями, маги крови – надо немедленно сообщать в Инквизицию, а не ждать, когда совсем плохо станет. А если где заводятся некроманты, мертвяки беспокойные, зловредные фейри и маги-малефикары – в Канцелярию Паладинского корпуса обращаться. А не пытаться решать своими силами. Это вам понятно? Корона и Церковь нас за ваши налоги на то и содержат, чтоб вас же, дурней, спасать и оберегать.  
Она отодвинула пустую тарелку, отпила еще узвара. Обвела всех взглядом:  
– Значит, так. Поскольку тут до человеческих жертвоприношений доигрались, то Инквизиция сюда комиссию пришлет и расследовать это дело долго будет, пока не выявит точно, кто в чем и насколько виноват, и какой каре их подвергнуть. Чтоб вы понимали, кому чего бояться. Первое: все, кто был причастен к человеческим жертвоприношениям, в том числе помогал жертв ловить – пойдут как демонопоклонники и убийцы. За это их будет судить суд или церковный, или светский, это уж как архонты решат. Второе: те, кто в ритуалах демонических участвовал, в плясках этих и оргиях у алтаря – будут обвинены в ереси. За исключением тех, кто делал это по принуждению, например, женщины, которых жрец для утех и оргий требовал.  
Тут из открытого окна донесся робкий юношеский голос:  
– А ежли парни? Ну, которых того… для утех и оргий требовали…  
На Аглаином лице и мускул не дрогнул:  
– И парни тоже.  
За окном шумно и с облегчением выдохнули. Аглая продолжила:  
– Вот этих, которые в ритуалах добровольно участвовали, по монастырям сошлют для покаяния, но вряд ли пожизненно. Сроки церковный суд определит. Третье: все, кто знал и молчал, а также те, кто из страха или по глупости жрецам подчинялся, равно как и те, кто фейри призывать пытался – все получат разные епитимьи, без высылки, конечно. На месте наказание отбывать будете или в Арагосе – это уж вам предложат на выбор. Для надзора за исполнением епитимий вам пришлют преосвященных. Вопросы еще есть?  
Поселяне переглянулись, и кто-то робко поинтересовался:  
– А того… епитимьи эти – они суровые очень?  
– Разные, это уж кому какую назначат. А что вы хотели? Позволили демоническому культу расцвести и окрепнуть – а теперь хотите совсем без наказания обойтись? – мрачно спросила Аглая. – Да вам всем, по-хорошему, сейчас надо молиться и каяться, каяться и молиться с утра до ночи. И если будете всячески следствию содействовать – малым отделаетесь. Всем всё ясно?  
Поселяне нестройным гулом подтвердили – да, ясно. Вообще, было заметно, что Аглаины слова их на самом деле довольно-таки обрадовали и успокоили.  
– Выберите среди молодежи кого покрепче, пошустрее и посообразительнее, лошадь ему пристойную дайте, а нам пока – бумагу и чернила с пером. И воск для печати.  
Поселяне разошлись, обсуждая услышанное. Нино положил перед Аглаей письменные принадлежности, и она принялась быстро писать докладную записку в Коллегию. Закончив, свернула, запечатала воском, на котором Джудо вместо печати оттиснул свой паладинский медальон.  
В тратторию зашла Тереса с невысоким мужичком лет сорока:  
– Сеньоры, это мой зять, Тьерри. Он поедет.  
Джудо и Аглая критически посмотрели на мужичка:  
– Моложе, что ли, никого не нашлось?  
Тереса явно обиделась:  
– Тьерри три года уже как на осенней ярмарке в Сантильяне скачки выигрывает. Да и надежный он человек, довезет все и вручит кому скажете.  
Делать нечего. Аглая подробно объяснила Тьерри, куда и кому именно везти письмо, упомянула также, что если он встретит по пути отряд храмовников с инквизицией, то можно отдать тому, кто там будет главным. Мужик показался ей довольно понятливым, выслушал все, повторил самое важное, поклонился и ушел. А через минуту мимо окна промчалась, стуча копытами, крепкая лошадка.  
– Ну, часть дела сделана, – сказал Джудо. – Теперь нам в Боско Тенебро... Отсюда, как я понимаю, недалеко, а, почтенная Тереса?  
Вдова кивнула:  
– Да совсем недалече, если б не Сумбра, то мы бы с ними куда чаще виделись… Полдня пешим-то ходом было бы.  
Аглая и Джудо переглянулись:  
– Сумбра?  
– Ну, урочище такое, через которое дорога-то на Боско Тенебро проходит. Темно там даже днем, потому как дорога меж двух высоких холмов, да еще всё елками черными заросло, а ежли дожди хоть два дня шли, то там и не проедешь толком-то… ну и… страшно.  
– А почему страшно? – поинтересовался Джудо, поглаживая рукоять меча, с которым со вчера не расставался. Вместо Тересы ответил Нино:  
– Да так-то нипочему, но в старые времена там всякая дрянь водилась… да и просто очень уж там страшно… само по себе как-то… ну мы и редко там ездим, только если очень-очень надо. Раньше, когда в Боско Тенебро родню, скажем, проведать надо или там к дону с жалобами или просьбами, так мы по тракту Кирпичному ехали до хутора Мансанилья, а потом крюка давали и дотуда ехали. Лишь бы не через Сумбру.  
– Понятно, – сказал Джудо. – Значит, так. Найдите нам кого-нибудь, до Сумбры доедем, потом пешком пойдем, а провожатый наших верховых сюда приведет. И смотри мне, чтоб и мерин, и мул в целости и сохранности дождались – не нас, так комиссию инквизиторскую, потому как это казенное имущество, Коллегии и Паладинскому корпусу принадлежит. А то знаю я вас...  
Нино аж руками замахал:  
– Да что вы, сеньор, да сбережем, как своих собственных!!! А вам в провожатые Яно дам, он хоть и обалдуй, а все-таки парень шустрый. Вы только его в Сумбру не тащите, вам-то там, пожалуй, и ничего не будет, а он человек простой…  
– Не беспокойся, не потащим. Ну, через полчаса чтоб был готов, – Джудо поднялся и пошел наверх. Аглая последовала за ним.

Дорога на Боско Тенебро оказалась обычной грунтовой проселочной дорогой, к тому же плохо наезженной, и чем дальше от Мадеруэлы, тем всё хуже, а за околицей самого дальнего из хуторов она вообще еле угадывалась среди некошенного луга. Луг этот тянулся до самого подножия двух длинных, вытянутых холмов с белыми известняковыми скалами останцев наверху. Сами холмы от подошвы до этих останцев были покрыты смешанным лесом и казались темными, почти черными даже при ярком солнечном свете. Дорога проходила между ними; это место и называлось Сумбра. Яно, как только выехали за околицы последнего мадеруэльского хутора, показал туда и сказал:  
– Сумбра, сеньоры… оттудова до Боско Тенебро всего часа три пешим ходом, ежели не боитесь.  
Джудо пожал плечами:  
– А чего бояться. Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: сам-то в Боско Тенебро бывал?  
Яно кивнул:  
– Еще в позатом году там всё в порядке было. Бывали мы в гостях у родичей, на свадьбе. Они нашу Аурику за своего Козимо брали.  
Паладин вынул из поясной сумки сложенную карту, развернул:  
– А ну, сюда глянь. В школу же небось ходил? Географии вас там должны были обучать…  
Яно кивнул:  
– А как же, сеньор… ведь ежели в школу-то не ходить, то штраф аж в триста реалов, по королевскому-то уложению…  
– Карта из учетной палаты, сделана десять лет тому назад. Что там сейчас-то?  
Парень взял карту, покрутил ее в руках, морща лоб. Потом ткнул пальцем в середину:  
– Это чего, церква, что ли?  
– Она самая.  
– Ага… стало быть, всё так же там и осталось. Только вот туточки, где пустое место, в позатом году молодой дон Креспо цирюльню поставил, и туда даже наши было зубы больные рвать и чирьи резать ездили, а потом Леон и его помощнички стали свою помощь предлагать. У них лучше получалось, и наши в Боско Тенебро перестали ездить… А вот тут еще тоже… на карте нету, а теперь там большие сараи стоят. Когда я там был, их только поставили, чего в них сейчас – не знаю. А так все как тут нарисовано.  
– Спасибо, – Джудо забрал карту, сложил ее. Спешился, закинул на плечо походную суму с лямками, похлопал мерина по крупу и вручил поводья Яно:  
– Смотри, мерина сбереги. И мула тоже.  
Привязав поводья и мерина, и мула к своему седлу, Яно снял шапку:  
– Слушаюсь, сеньоры. И того… вы уж простите нас за мясо...  
Джудо хмыкнул:  
– Ладно тебе. По дурости же, а не по злому умыслу. Все, до встречи, Яно.  
Паренек напялил шапку:  
– Ну, храните вас боги, сеньоры…  
Он развернулся и быстрым шагом поехал обратно. Аглая поправила лямки своего мешка:  
– Боится он. Сильно боится, ты ведь тоже почуял?  
– Еще бы ему не бояться, – паладин задумчиво посмотрел пареньку вслед. – Он хоть и не знает, но чувствует, что кровавая магия потихоньку одолевает и мадеруэльцев. До сих пор их действительно демонопоклонники ухитрялись защищать, а теперь всё зависит от того, насколько искренне они сейчас все будут молиться, и насколько быстро мы успеем справиться с этой напастью. Зато теперь хоть понятно, как это дону Креспо удалось так ловко и быстро боскотенебрян под заклятие подвести.  
– Цирюльня, – кивнула Аглая. – Милое дело. Зубы, чирьи… и прочие мелкие операции. Стрижка и бритье тоже… Порчу по зубам и волосам, конечно, нелегко навести, особенно если на человеке хоть какой-то амулет есть, а уж если священный знак какой-нибудь – то и вовсе невозможно. Но вера здесь очень некрепка... вот и получилось.  
– Ничего, теперь уж, когда сюда комиссия наедет, им тут точно монастырь для укрепления веры поставят, – Джудо наклонился, сорвал веточку полыни и понюхал. – Чтоб далеко не ходить для покаяния. Знаешь же, небось, как в Ингарии в старые времена Откровение Пяти проповедовали? Везде, где были культовые места языческих верований, монастыри или церкви ставили и паломников всячески привечали.  
– В Кесталье так же делали, – Аглая прикинула на глаз расстояние до Сумбры. Выходило около мили. – Налагали очищающие знаки и объявляли все эти источники, рощи и прочее священными, в пещерах монахи-подвижники поселялись. Здесь-то… поначалу тоже так пытались. Только местные и вашим и нашим норовят… Мне вот другое интересно – а зачем вообще дону Креспо вся эта затея с кровавой магией понадобилась.  
– Да мало ли, – пожал плечами Джудо. – Причин может быть много всяких. Начиная с того, что просто захотел побаловаться запретным, ему понравилось, и он еще и практическое применение нашел. Заставил селян пахать с утра до ночи… как в старые времена, когда крепостное право было. Оно же тут было, да?  
– Было, – кивнула Аглая. – И долго. По всей Фарталье, где оно водилось раньше, уж и память о нем стерлась, а здешние доны привилегиями продолжали пользоваться, связываться просто никто из королей не хотел. Потихоньку отменяли, частями. Полностью всего лишь пятнадцать лет назад король отменил. Совсем, и даже отработку за земельные наделы тоже. Помнишь Орсинское восстание? Так вот оно потому и случилось.  
– Ну вот тебе и ответ, зачем Креспо это понадобилось, – Джудо еще раз понюхал веточку полыни, сорвал цветок шалфея, василек и еще какую-то траву, и присоединил к полыни в букетик. – Старые времена – они такие привлекательные, особенно для тех, кто их и не нюхал. Всё думают, что для дворян тогда райское времечко было, прям винные реки в колбасных берегах текли.  
Аглая кивнула:  
– Есть такое. Местные доны до сих пор бесятся, когда поселяне через их головы в королевский суд обращаются. Мне поначалу это дико было. У нас ведь в Кесталье крепостного права отродясь не водилось, разве что натуральная подать в виде всяких работ строительных и дорожных. И когда правитель Сальваро кортесы собирал, туда выборные приезжали со всей Кестальи, не только дворяне. Часто даже бывало, что какие-нибудь доны из глухих мест вместо себя кого-нибудь из поселян посылали. И сейчас в совет провинции не столько по сословию кандидатов выдвигают, сколько по достоинству, самых уважаемых людей. Ну, мы ведь там все друг другу родня, так что благородство происхождения среди кестальцев – вопрос очень условный. А тут самый распоследний донишка нос задирает так, будто от братьев Фарталлео происходит.  
Джудо заткнул букетик в петлицу кафтана:  
– Это я уже понял, насмотрелся. Тут в этом плане даже похуже, чем в Плайясоль. У тех-то хоть основания какие-никакие есть, все-таки от таллианских патрициев прямо род ведут. А эти… тьфу. Вот увидишь, этот дон Креспо – точно такой же напыщенный самовлюбленный засранец.  
Аглая только вздохнула, и дальше они шли молча. Молча же вошли в узкую ложбину между холмами.  
Здесь и правда было темно – вдоль узкой, почти незаметной тропы росли, поднимаясь по склонам холмов, местные ели, казавшиеся черными из-за очень темной коры и хвои. К глубокому сумраку прибавлялась влажность – такая, что даже под ногами хлюпало, и сквозь мох кое-где проступала вода. И тишина. Не пели птицы, не шумел ветер в ветках.  
– Действительно жуткое место, – Аглая повела плечами. – Ничего не чувствуешь этакого?  
Паладин покачал головой:  
– Как тебе сказать… Завеса тут странная какая-то. Вроде бы и плотная, а вроде бы всё время в движении. Наверное, оттого простым людям тут и страшно – чуют, а понять, что это, не могут…  
Они прошли еще четверть мили. Джудо чем дальше, тем всё более обеспокоенным выглядел, а Аглае стало еще жутче. Она даже по сторонам смотреть опасалась, только шагу прибавила. Паладин тоже ускорил шаг, но, пройдя с сотню футов, вдруг остановился.  
– Что такое? – Аглая тронула его за плечо. Дорожка была очень узкой, и они шли друг за другом.  
– Не пойму. Странно. Завеса вроде бы плотная, но… похоже, здесь соприкасаются миры, – паладин взял ее за руку. – Кажется, мы вляпались. Смотри.  
Он показал на дерево у тропы, Аглая посмотрела и охнула. Это уже не была обычная черная елка. Дерево было высоким, ствол его покрывал слой мха, в котором посверкивали голубоватые искорки. На пушистых лапах перемигивались такие же искры, а у комля из мха поднимались на тонких стебельках дивные цветы, похожие на стеклянные колокольчики. Они даже тоненько звенели.  
– Джудо, может, пойдем обратно? – Аглая посмотрела назад и, прежде чем паладин ответил, поняла, что обратно уже невозможно. Тропа по-прежнему там была, но ее обступали такие же светящиеся елки, а по обочинам росли стеклянные цветы.  
– Мы в Фейриё, – вздохнул паладин. – Чуял же, что-то тут с Завесой не то. Кто-то ее очень хитромудро перекрутил, и моего чутья не хватило, чтоб это распознать. Все-таки я квартерон... Эх, надо было сразу силой ломиться, а не пробовать обходить складки Завесы. Проломиться бы получилось... А теперь уже поздно.  
– А как же быть-то? – Аглае стало страшно и очень любопытно одновременно.  
– Ну, как… сами мы не выйдем, – Джудо с тоской потер лоб. – Я уж полчаса как пытаюсь выкрутить обратно или хоть какой путь нащупать – и без толку. Надо помощи просить.  
– У… кого? Здесь же только фейри…  
– Фейри разные бывают, – паладин потрогал букетик в петлице. – Я могу попробовать позвать кого-нибудь, чтоб нас вывели. Но фейри ничего не делают просто так, они непременно с нас начнут требовать чего-нибудь взамен. Придется изрядно поторговаться. Разве что я смогу позвать матушку или бабку свою. Но сомневаюсь, что получится. Они ж все-таки из ингарийских холмов, далеко отсюда даже по меркам Фейриё. Но я попробую.  
Он отпустил ее руку, пошарил в поясном кармашке и достал маленький ножик с костяной ручкой и серебряным клинком. Легонько надрезал себе ладонь, подождал, пока в горсти соберется немного крови и она из алой станет серебряной, потом наклонил над тропой, шепча что-то на сидском спеахе, очень тихо, так что Аглая не могла разобрать ни слова.  
Кровь капала на тропу, оставляя на ней серебряные точки. Инквизиторка чуяла, как приходят в движение самые разные силы, как от крови поднимаются струйки едва видимого серебристого сияния и тают. Сильно запахло свежестью молодой зелени, сосновым лесом в жаркий летний полдень, чистой проточной водой и еще чем-то очень живым, чувственным и притягательным.  
Последняя капля впиталась в мох, Джудо пару раз лизнул ранку на ладони и вздохнул:  
– Матушка слышит меня, но помочь не может. Слишком далеко, говорит, и слишком здесь Завеса закручена, что-то мешает ей прийти. Советует звать того, кто может пройти сквозь любую преграду.  
– И… кого же? – спросила Аглая, уже зная ответ.  
– Единорога, – сказал Джудо. – Только единорог сможет нас вывести отсюда. Тебя так точно. А я уж как-нибудь справлюсь.  
– Ты что, одного я тебя тут не брошу, – инквизиторка вздохнула.  
Джудо снова взял ее за руку и пошел вперед.  
Тропа очень скоро влилась в широкую поляну, поросшую мягкой серебристо-зеленой травой с мелкими светящимися цветочками. Вокруг поляны курчавились заросли чего-то, очень похожего на розы, разве что листья были тоже серебристо-зелеными, как и трава, ветки черными, а цветы – голубыми. На поляне Джудо сел, подогнув ноги, сложил руки на коленях и закрыл глаза. Аглая присела в сторонке. Трава была пружинисто-мягкой и совсем не холодной, как могло показаться на вид, а скорее даже теплой.  
Силы снова пришли в движение. Паладин звал, звал долго. Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем он открыл глаза, и в тот же миг на поляну ступило существо, прекраснее которого Аглая еще в жизни не видывала. Невероятно изящная, но в то же время крупная и могучая лошадка, размером с ингарийского жеребчика, с длинным серебряным хвостом и роскошной гривой, свисающей чуть ли не до земли, с витым рогом посреди лба, длиною более фута, с серебряными копытами и серебряными же узорами по угольно-черному телу. Глаза единорога пылали голубым сиянием.  
– Адарбакарра… – сказал Джудо, и причем сказал с удивлением и разочарованием.  
Единорог повернул голову боком и посмотрел на него насмешливо:  
– А ты кого ждал, внук кровавой сиды? Даэлана или Силиннэ, что ли? Ха-ха. Не их это места, не им и приходить на зов.  
Паладин встал, сложил руки в странном жесте:  
– Адарбакарра, владыка здешних мест… прошу тебя о милости – выведи нас в мир людей.  
Единорог обошел поляну по кругу, приблизился к Аглае, втянул ноздрями воздух:  
– Ах, девственница! М-м-м… Даэлан бы вывел тебя только ради удовольствия прокатить тебя на своей спине. Но я-то не он. Девственность прекрасна, чудесна, но меня совсем другое привлекает, верно же, внук кровавой сиды?  
Джудо вздохнул. Единорог снова подошел к нему, коснулся мордой его лба:  
– Милости просишь... Ради чего? Разве тебе тут плохо? Деву, так и быть, я бы вывел, не место ей здесь. Но ты-то, ты же наш. Признайся, тебе хорошо, когда сила сидов с тобой…  
Аглая вздрогнула, согнала очарование, под которое было подпала:  
– Я без него никуда не пойду.  
– Значит, останешься здесь, дева, и вскоре погибнешь... – мотнул головой черный единорог. – Тоже выбор. Хотя и странный. Редко когда мы предлагаем человеку уйти просто так. Тебе так дорог этот внук кровавой сиды?  
– Он спас меня, – Аглая припомнила кое-что из того, что касалось сидов. Для них очень важны всякого рода взаимные обязательства и взаиморасчеты, настолько важны, что заменяют им мораль. – Я должна ему за это.  
– О, это я понимаю. Да, это долги такого рода, что должны быть выплачены до конца, – Адарбакарра снова обошел их по кругу. – Такие обязательства священны. Но ты, внук кровавой сиды, тебе-то зачем покидать Фейриё? Вижу на тебе печать клятвы, принесенной Дарящей Жизнь, но служить ты ей можешь и здесь. Зачем тебе возвращаться в мир людей?  
Джудо подошел к Аглае, взял ее за руку:  
– Я дал обещание людям, чьи предки когда-то служили тебе, а ты покровительствовал им. Я должен защитить их от зла.  
Единорог фыркнул, как настоящая лошадь:  
– Ах, люди... Эти глупцы оскорбили меня, посмев предложить мне – мне!!! – кровавую жертву. Заклали теленка, да еще и солью посыпали... старинный договор уничтожили, и я больше ничего не должен им. Я еще милостив, я не стану наказывать их за это. Пусть ценят милость Адарбакарры.  
– Они сделали это по неведению, – сказала Аглая.  
– Они это сделали, – ответил единорог, кося на нее пугающим взглядом. – Важно деяние, а не намерение. И теперь никто из моего клана не станет им помогать.  
Джудо стиснул руку Аглаи и спросил:  
– Адарбакарра, ты можешь нас вывести в мир людей?  
Прямой вопрос. Задай фейри прямой вопрос – и ему ничего не останется, кроме как сказать «да» или «нет». Другое дело, что не всякий фейри простит тебе такое хамство.  
Единорог помолчал, поглядывая на них и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– Людская кровь сильна в тебе, внук кровавой сиды. Любите вы, люди, простые вопросы и ответы... Нет, не могу. Сейчас не могу – я заперт здесь так же, как и вы.  
Аглая с отчаянием посмотрела на Джудо. Тот вздохнул, потер лоб. Единорог опустил голову, и его серебряная грива спуталась с травой и цветами. Аглая тихо спросила:  
– Почему? Как стало возможным запереть тебя, Адарбакарру, короля всех черных единорогов, здесь? Кто оказался сильнее тебя?  
Он ответил, не поднимая головы:  
– Кровь людская сильнее нас. Она налагает печати, которые мы не можем разрушить. Меня запер здесь людской кровавый чародей, а из этого места сделал ловушку для всех, кто захочет пройти через Сумбру.  
– Любое заклятие можно разрушить, – сказал Джудо. – Мы можем помочь тебе одолеть эту печать, но сами, без тебя, не сможем выйти. Тебя держит тут печать, а нас – твоя власть над Завесой. Если мы… поможем тебе снять печать, ты выведешь нас отсюда?  
– Выведу, – просто и прямо сказал Адарбакарра. – Но знаешь ли ты, что именно требуется, чтоб разрушить такую печать?  
– Я внук кровавой сиды, – Джудо протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх. – Я умею снимать кровавые проклятья и разрушать печати.  
Адарбакарра вдруг рассмеялся:  
– О, да ты почти такой же глупец, как и все люди. Три четверти людской крови все-таки берут свое. Или ты забыл, кто я такой? Король черных единорогов, Адарбакарра, воплощенная страсть, воплощенная чувственность! Печать открывается тем, что взывает к моей настоящей сущности… Да, ты можешь сломать эту печать. Вы оба можете. Кровь не нужна. Наполните это место страстью, чувством, криком наслаждения – и печать рухнет. Ты, внук кровавой сиды, посвященный Дарящей Жизнь – ты можешь привести в движение силы, неподвластные мне. Силы, порождаемые именно людскими желаниями. Только они могут разрушить печать.  
Аглая охнула:  
– То есть… мы… мы должны здесь заняться любовью?..  
– Другого пути нет, – Адарбакарра поднял голову, в его гриве остались запутавшиеся цветочки. – Видишь, дева, я говорю прямо. Цени это – мы редко говорим так. Знаешь ведь – фейри не лгут, но и правды не скажут. Так вот я сейчас говорю тебе правду. Спроси Сияющую, которой ты служишь.  
Она чувствовала, что фейри действительно говорит правду. И впала в отчаяние. Выполнить то, что необходимо для разрушения печати – значит нарушить обет.  
– Джудо… это ведь правда, да? Что другого пути нет?  
– Правда, – он отпустил голову. – Всё это время я пытался нащупать путь отсюда, пытался разломать эту печать, – он показал ей ладонь с новой ранкой, все еще сочащейся серебряной кровью. – Не выходит…  
Аглая помолчала. Нарушить обет – и выйти отсюда, снять печать с Адарбакарры, выйти и попытаться спасти людей, попавших под кровавую магию. Не нарушать обет – и остаться здесь. Нарушить обет – утратить благословение Девы, а значит – и все инквизиторские способности. Стать для Джудо обузой. И неизвестно, удастся ли потом восстановить утраченное. Посты, покаяния, молитвы, возможно, помогут вернуть милость Девы, но на это потребуется долгое время…  
– Выбора у нас нет, Джудо, – сказала она наконец. Повернулась к фейри:  
– Вот что. Если мы сделаем то, что требуется для снятия печати… я утрачу милость Девы. И ничем не смогу помочь Джудо. Ты, Адарбакарра, взамен на нашу помощь тебе, поможешь нам одолеть кровавого мага, который запер тебя здесь. Согласен на такую сделку?  
Единорог сощурил пылающие голубым пламенем очи, коснулся бархатным храпом ее груди в вырезе блузки:  
– Невинная дева, а такая хитрая! Ты мне нравишься. Да, я помогу вам. Ибо я буду вам должен больше, чем вы получите взамен, за снятие печати.  
– Договор заключен, – сказал Джудо. – А теперь… ты не мог бы быть так любезен и уйти… хотя бы за вон те розовые кусты? Мы не фейри и не можем это делать при свидетелях.  
Фыркнув, единорог вскинул голову, заржал совершенно издевательски, и легкой рысью скрылся за кустами роз. Аглая была уверена – ему отлично всё видно, и без свидетеля, естественно, не обойдется. Но деваться некуда.  
Ей было страшно. И в то же время желание, которое она до сих пор пыталась держать в узде, одолевало ее.  
Джудо погладил ее по руке:  
– Ты не бойся. Я... постараюсь сделать так, чтобы не причинить тебе вреда.  
– Я не боюсь, – солгала она. – Хотя, наверное, будет больно, да?  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – он коснулся ее подбородка. – Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза, Аглая. Так будет проще.  
Она подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. Здесь, в мире фейри, его глаза пылали серебряным пламенем, источая такую невероятную притягательность, что хотелось смотреть в них вечно. Аглая почувствовала, как желание, которое и так было при ней, охватывает ее, и ничего с ним невозможно поделать. Ей и не хотелось.  
Страх пропал начисто. Стало тепло, хорошо и сладко.  
Джудо вынул из петлицы букетик, разделил его пополам:  
– Надо же… как чувствовал, что пригодится. А, что там… чувствовал, только сознаться не хотел себе в этом.  
Он стянул с волос тесемку, стягивавшую их в хвостик, отделил одну прядь и быстро заплел в косу, воткнул в нее половинку букетика. Коснулся волос Аглаи, скрученных в два узла над ушами, выдернул скреплявшую один из узлов деревянную шпильку. Длинная коса развернулась до пояса. Он вдел в нее травы и цветы:  
– Так-то лучше.  
– Зачем это? – Аглая погладила его по шее, забираясь под воротник рубашки. Прикасаться к его коже было безумно приятно.  
– Затем, чтоб я в своем уме удержался, – вздохнул Джудо. – Травы из нашего мира, и травы сильные. Должно помочь.  
Он всё не решался приступить к делу – было страшно. Но и выхода-то другого нет.  
Аглая убрала руки, отошла на шаг и принялась расстегивать камизельку:  
– Какая теперь разница, в своем или не своем... Признаюсь – хочу я тебя. И хотела. Даже без твоего сидского взгляда хотела. Не знаю только, то ли это твоя магия, над которой ты не властен, то ли я сама. Как понять, а?  
Джудо опустил глаза, взялся за пуговицы кафтана:  
– Я нравлюсь всем женщинам, но не до такой же степени, чтоб любая без всяких моих усилий, а даже вопреки им, меня захотела. Для этого все-таки мне надо хотя б в глаза женщине заглянуть. Не знаю, Аглая. Да и так ли это важно? Если бы мы не вляпались в эту ловушку, то это не имело бы никакого значения.  
Она кивнула, бросила камизельку на траву и начала стягивать юбку:  
– Ты, пожалуйста, совсем разденься… а то как-то несправедливо. Меня ты голой уже видел, а я тебя – нет.  
Паладин грустно улыбнулся, расстегнул перевязь, снял ее вместе с мечом и положил на траву. Расстегнул пояс, бросил туда же, и быстро избавился от остальной одежды.  
Посмотреть было на что. Аглая замерла, разглядывая его, и смотрела даже без особого вожделения, просто как на произведение искусства. Идеальные пропорции, совершенство и гармония, сила и красота. Она подозревала, что немного на свете найдется мужчин, которым было бы не стыдно раздеться рядом с Джудо. Даже среди паладинов, которые все как один имели отличную физическую форму.  
Она подошла к нему, медленно провела ладонью по рельефной груди, украшенной замысловатым узором татуировки, чувствуя, как у нее самой в животе словно огонь загорается. А когда он положил руки ей на плечи, этот огонь взметнулся и охватил ее всю, она прильнула к нему, беспорядочно гладя везде, куда только могла дотянуться. Уже было всё равно, пусть делает с ней, что хочет, как хочет и сколько хочет.  
Джудо уложил ее на мягкую траву, и долго целовал губы, шею, грудь, гладил живот и бедра, медленно, неторопливо. Она стонала и нежилась под его руками и губами, лохматила его волосы, оказавшиеся на удивление шелковистыми и мягкими. Джудо начал целовать ее подтянутый плоский живот и легонько поглаживать груди с торчащими сосками. Аглая раздвинула ноги пошире, и он опустился ниже, вдохнул ее запах, легонько прошелся пальцами по ее промежности, едва-едва прикасаясь, но даже от таких прикосновений Аглая охнула и вздрогнула, прошептала:  
– Пожалуйста, сделай так еще… О-о!!!  
Раздвинув черные мелкие кудряшки, пальцы Джудо коснулись розового бугорка, вызвав новый всплеск наслаждения. Сам паладин смотрел на открывшуюся ему картину и думал, что он ведь первый мужчина, прикоснувшийся к этому лону. Не считать же демонического жреца, в самом-то деле. А еще он совершенно ясно чуял, что Аглая даже с женщинами никогда не утешалась, хотя среди инквизиторок такое часто бывает и даже за особенный грех не считается (лишь бы не в открытую, конечно же). И от этого он чуть совсем голову не потерял, едва удержался в своем уме.  
Когда он взял ее за бедра и коснулся губами самого сокровенного места, а потом прошелся по ее щели языком, Аглая закричала, не в силах сдерживаться. Но оказалось, что это только начало, только тень того наслаждения, которое последовало за этим. Она кричала, стонала, просила не останавливаться, и он не останавливался, пока она не достигла вершины и не излилась в яростной вспышке восторга. Тогда он лег рядом с ней, обняв одной рукой за грудь, а другой легонько поглаживал ее живот и бедра, отчего она всхлипывала и стонала. Наконец, она немного успокоилась, приникла к нему и тихо спросила:  
– Но ведь это еще не всё... как же ты сам?  
Вместо ответа он повернул ее на бок, спиной к себе, крепко обнимая за грудь и бедра, прижался к ней, прошептав только:  
– Выпрями и сожми ноги как только можешь сильнее.  
– Но зачем…  
Он толкнулся вперед, проскальзывая в ее промежность, но не входя внутрь, лишь двигаясь у нее между бедер и скользя головкой по ее набухшим и влажным губам страсти. Аглая, охнув от новой волны наслаждения, задвигалась с ним в одном ритме, одновременно боясь того, что он все-таки войдет внутрь, и страстно этого желая.  
Закончили они одновременно: Аглая нырнула в новый водоворот наслаждения, а Джудо, приглушенно всхлипнув сквозь зубы, ослабил хватку и перевернулся на спину, тяжело дыша. Аглая, всё еще вздрагивая от запоздалых волн удовольствия, повернулась к нему, обняла и прижалась лбом к его плечу:  
– Это было невероятно. И… ты все-таки не… вошел в меня. Почему?  
Он погладил ее по спине:  
– Я обещал тебе, помнишь? Обещал, что не нарушу твоего обета. Раз уж так случилось, что нам пришлось заняться любовью, то я хотя бы сохранил твое лоно нетронутым. Не знаю, правда, имеет ли это значение, или обет нарушен все равно... но по крайней мере я не сделал тебе больно.  
Аглая только вздохнула.  
Они полежали еще несколько минут, потом она с сожалением села, свернула косу в узел, не вынимая из нее уже чуть увядший букетик, и сколола шпилькой:  
– Как ты думаешь, печать мы сломали?  
Джудо встал, принялся одеваться:  
– Да. Я ее больше не чувствую. Адарбакарра!!!  
Из-за кустов раздался мелодичный голос, полный восторга:  
– О-о, да. Печати больше нет! И я давно не получал такого удовольствия, должен признаться, внук кровавой сиды, вы оба порадовали меня больше, чем я мог ожидать.  
Черный единорог вышел на поляну. Голова его была высоко поднята, рог сверкал, как начищенное серебро, глаза горели синими звездами:  
– Я снова властвую над этим местом! За это, как и обещал, помогу вам. Идемте.  
Уже одетые Джудо и Аглая подошли к нему. Паладин положил руку на его холку, Аглая несмело прикоснулась к гриве. Адарбакарра насмешливо фыркнул:  
– Чего ты боишься, дева? Берись крепче, не то потеряешься здесь.  
Она стиснула шелковистую гриву, единорог наклонил голову, на кончике его рога разгорелся яркий огонь. Он топнул копытом, и все сияние Фэйриё вокруг них померкло.  
А через мгновение стало светлее. Они стояли на узкой тропе среди черных елей, а впереди виднелся просвет.  
– Вот и всё. Идите, – Адарбакарра отошел назад. – Я останусь пока здесь… но приду, как только позовете. Я обещал тебе, дева, и мое слово у тебя.  
Аглая кивнула. Единорог сделал еще один шаг назад и исчез среди теней Сумбры.  
Они прошли еще футов двести, и перед ними открылась широкая, округлая долина, лежащая между холмов, поросших темным хвойным лесом. Посередине долины раскинулось селение – типичная для здешних мест россыпь бревенчатых домиков под четырехскатными тесовыми крышами. Через долину протекала узкая речушка, и на ней виднелись три запруды с мельницами. Замок Кастель Креспо стоял на небольшом взгорке позади селения, к нему вела мощеная дорога. А вокруг селения почти до самых краев долины тянулись возделанные поля, на которых копошились люди, хотя солнце уже опустилось очень низко, и от окрестных холмов на долину упала тень.  
– Боско Тенебро, – Джудо опять достал карту, развернул ее. – Стало быть, вон те огромные сараи – это то самое, о чем говорил Яно.  
Аглая кивнула, достала из своей сумы подзорную трубу, разложила ее и вгляделась:  
– Народу вокруг этих сараев крутится очень много… повозки ездят… дым валит из труб…  
Она передала Джудо трубу, и тот принялся рассматривать и деревню, и баронский замок, и сараи.  
– Сейчас туда соваться смысла нет. Пусть все разойдутся по домам, спать лягут… тогда-то мы и пойдем смотреть, что к чему, – он опять перевел трубу на странные сараи. – Что же они там делают-то, а?  
Аглая ткнула его в бок:  
– На мельницы посмотри. Видишь – оттуда что-то возят на телегах в бочках, прямо в эти сараи. Еще не догадался, что это?  
– Да откуда же. Я в сельском хозяйстве не силен, – паладин послушно перевел трубу на мельницы.  
– А я поняла, что они делают, и даже зачем дону Креспо народ оболванивать понадобилось, – вздохнула инквизиторка. – Это, Джудо, сахарная мануфактура.  
Паладин не поверил:  
– Сахарная? Так ведь в Орсинье сахарный тростник не растет.  
– Помнишь, когда Нино нам рассказывал, как мадеруэльцев с дальних хуторов начала напасть одолевать, он сказал, что они белую свеклу сеять начали?  
– Ну? Кормовую, знаю такую. Лошади ее любят. Другая скотина, небось, тоже, а на большее эта свекла и не годится. Брюква и то съедобнее. У нас в Ингарии эту свеклу народ ел только в голодуху, даже поговорка есть – «дошли до белой свеклы», в смысле, что жрать совсем нечего стало, дальше только кора с деревьев. Хвала богам, с тех пор как картошку из Мартиники завезли, давно уж такого не случалось.  
– Да здесь, в самой нищей из провинций, народ ее тоже не жалует. Так-то скотину только кормят. Зато в Аллеманской Империи из нее сахар варить научились.  
– Ни за что б не подумал, как по мне, репа слаще, – Джудо продолжил рассматривать указанную мануфактуру.  
– А вот. Оказалось, что из нее сахар выходит не хуже тростникового и по качеству, и по количеству, только возни больше и процесс сложнее. Сахар – вообще дело прибыльное, видимо, дон Креспо поначалу пытался поселян по-хорошему к нему привлечь, только они здесь ко всему новому с большим недоверием относятся, а сахар издавна из кленового сока варят. Это далеко не так выгодно, самим еле хватает, зато намного легче, и горбатиться на полях не надо, свеклу пропалывая. Вот народ свеклу сажать и на мануфактуре работать и не хотел, так дон Креспо и нашел способ их заставить. Выгоду он наверняка имеет большую, потому что в здешних местах, в отличие от Аллемании, эта свекла дает два урожая в год.  
– Вот как, – паладин сложил трубу и отдал ее Аглае. – Выходит, всё дело исключительно в деньгах. Впрочем… я давно заметил: все преступления в общем и целом совершаются из-за денег, похоти и власти, ну, иногда – из мести. И всё.  
– Да уж, – Аглая огляделась, подошла к большой коряге, лежавшей неподалеку, и села на нее, достала из мешка лепешку и колбасу. – Давай поужинаем, пока ждем…  
Джудо к ней присоединился, и некоторое время они молча жевали. Потом Аглая со вздохом сказала:  
– Знаешь, я вот всё думаю о… ну, о том, что с нами случилось в Фейриё. Поначалу у меня даже такая мысль крутилась – бросить всё, отказаться от обетов, уйти и сделаться вольной птицей. Ну… зарабатывала бы пеньем, зато ничто не мешало бы с тобой встречаться и... И вообще.  
Паладин на нее искоса глянул, она не повернулась, продолжала задумчиво смотреть на долину.  
– Понимаешь, я ведь не смогу в этом покаяться. Каяться ведь в грехах положено, в том, за что вину ощущаешь. А я не чувствую никакой вины. Не смогу покаяться, нет. Не только потому, что у нас выхода не было. Но и потому еще, что мне это очень понравилось, и мне этого очень хотелось. Да и сейчас я бы не отказалась... А раз я не смогу покаяться, то… я ведь не чувствую больше движения сил. Ну вот и подумала – может, и правда перестать быть инквизиторкой? Как у нас говорят – сгорел сарай, гори и дом. А потом… потом сообразила, что у этого чувства нет будущего. Даже если окажется, что я влюблена в тебя, что это по-настоящему, а не потому, что ты сидской крови, а я – двадцативосьмилетняя девственница, никогда не знавшая плотских удовольствий. Если бы мы были обычными людьми, а не посвященными, было бы намного проще. Но мы посвященные, и это на всю жизнь, даже если отказаться от обетов. Вот я и решила – пусть всё, что было, останется там, – она махнула рукой за спину, в сторону Сумбры. – Я по-прежнему хочу тебя, но это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
Джудо вздохнул:  
– Да у меня вот те же мысли, на самом-то деле. Я ведь... может, ты уже поняла. Я ведь не просто так женщин выбираю потрахаться. Мое сидское наследие – это помимо прочего еще и способность исцелять женщин, избавлять их от страхов, душевных ран и возвращать им радость жизни. И я, посвятив себя Матери, обещался служить Ей этой своей способностью, а Она усилила ее. Потому я никогда не смогу быть с какой-то одной, даже если полюблю. Мне нравится дарить им утешение, это так... хорошо. Когда видишь, что с их душ исчезают пятна и раны, и они наполняются светом жизни. Это правильно. И так нужно. Так мне назначено Матерью.  
Аглая прислушалась к себе, к своим ощущениям, и поняла, что на ней эта его способность тоже сработала: пережитое на алтаре демонопоклонников она теперь вспоминала даже как-то с юмором, без страха и без ужаса.  
– Все могло бы сложиться иначе, но уж есть как есть, – кивнула она. – Пусть это останется приятным воспоминанием. Вот только не знаю, смогу ли я дальше... смилуется ли надо мной Дева. Так что я, пожалуй, в монастырь уйду. Раз уж инквизиторкой мне больше не быть… Боюсь, что и сейчас от меня тебе толку немного будет.  
Джудо погладил ее по плечу, и от этого прикосновения она ощутила только дружеское тепло:  
– Не бойся. Справимся как-нибудь, если на то милость божья. Это хорошо, что ты потребовала у Адарбакарры слово, и он его тебе дал. Пригодится… О. Слышишь? Никак, колокол.  
Действительно, над долиной поплыл размеренный колокольный звон, люди на полях тут же побросали работу, построились попарно и четкими колоннами двинулись в деревню, где, дойдя до площади, разошлись по домам. В домах начали зажигаться вечерние огни, из труб пошел дым.  
– Хитрое заклятие, – сказала Аглая, снова достав трубу и разглядывая деревню. – Сложная печать подчинения. Талантливый он, этот дон Креспо, что ни говори. Целую деревню вот так зачаровать – это не приворот сделать или проклятие наложить. Тут надо очень старательно и тонко сплетать силы, четко и подробно всё расписывать… Иначе бы у него вместо армии послушных сообразительных рабов получились бы тупые зомби, которым все приказы разжевывать подробно надо... А тут – только по сигналу колокола меняется приказ. И подозреваю, что печать ночью ослабевает. Как только они заходят в дома и прекращает звонить колокол – так и ослабевает. Не исчезает, конечно, но по крайней мере люди начинают жить более-менее обычной жизнью. Сомневаюсь, что вообще возможно прописать в таком заклятии приказы готовить ужин, мыться, переодеваться, ложиться спать…  
– Трахаться, – добавил Джудо. – Но вот трахаться прописать как раз можно. Дон Креспо – человек, похоже, очень практичный, он ради собственных доходов решил еще и количество подданных увеличить. И, по всему судя, это у него даже отдельным заклятием прописано. Я чую, там – он махнул в сторону селения, где уже начали гаснуть огни в окнах – там сейчас вповалку трахаются все подряд.  
Аглая вздохнула:  
– Скотина этот Креспо. Здесь населения знаешь почему так мало? Потому что здешние женщины роды переносят очень плохо. Видел же, какие они тут почти все – бедра узкие, кости хрупкие, у каждой третьей после тридцати зоб появляется… Чтоб в обычной орсинской семье было больше трех детей – редкое дело. Разве что жена не орсиньянка. Орсиньянки так не станут рисковать, даже если роды легкими были... Тут даже говорят так: «Первое дитя – случайность, второе – желанная радость, третье – божий подарок, а четвертое – верная смерть». Сейчас-то королевские лекари и маги помощь в родах оказывают бесплатно, по королевскому указу, но до такой глуши это еще не добралось, так что здесь все по-старому, вот народ и бережется. Тут еще и потому языческих жрецов до сих пор привечают, что те амулеты от зачатия делают. Купить-то – денег жалко, проще курицу жрецу отнести, – она опять вздохнула. – И, главное, никто из молодых магов и медиков ехать в такие места не хочет, его величество принудительную практику, говорят, вводить собирается.  
Паладин поморщился:  
– Мне уже хочется дону Креспо шею свернуть... Так. Давай подумаем, что и как делать будем.  
– Сам понимаешь, что от меня толку никакого, я уже говорила, – Аглая опустила взгляд. – Вся задача на тебя ляжет.  
Он прищурился, глядя на нее искоса:  
– Вот не надо прибедняться, Аглая. Между прочим, чтоб хорошо молиться, особые мистические умения не нужны, а нужна только искренняя вера. А она у тебя есть. Твои молитвы тогда, когда меня из-за того мяса клятого накрыло, очень мне помогли, видела же, как я быстро справился. Не без твоей помощи ведь. Так что... сейчас мы тихонько, не применяя никаких мистических умений, как обычные люди, двинемся к церкви и туда зайдем. На что хочешь спорю – церковь у них давненько стоит позаброшенная. Вот мы и зайдем туда… А там видно будет.  
До церкви они дошли уже в полной темноте. Небо затянуло низкими тяжелыми тучами, полностью скрывшими луну, и Аглая ничего не видела, так что Джудо крепко держал ее за плечо – он-то обладал сидским ночным зрением.  
Выйдя на площадь, он остановился, стукнул по земле каблуком. Раздался глухой металлический гул.  
– Однако… Знаешь, чем тут площадь вымощена?  
Аглая присела, пощупала:  
– Металл какой-то. Странно.  
– На котлы похоже. Широкие такие, низкие... Медные… скорее даже такие огромные глубокие сковородки или тазы, – паладин тоже присел, разглядывая этакое диво.  
– Видать, поначалу Креспо пытался как-то народ без магии заставить на сахарной мануфактуре работать, – Аглая встала. – Это ведь здешние котлы для вываривания сахара из кленового сока. Поотбирал у людей, площадь вымостил... возможно, селяне после этого попытались взбунтоваться, вот он и прибег к кровавой магии.  
– Какой изобретательный выродок, однако, – плюнул паладин. – Эту бы изобретательность да на что хорошее... Эх… Ладно, идем в церковь.  
Церковь оказалась пустой и открытой. И темной – ни одна лампада не горела, хотя должны бы по церковным правилам. Аглая и Джудо зашли внутрь, паладин закрыл двери (запереть не смог, поскольку на церковные двери никогда не вешают замков и засовов), затем закрыл ставни во всех пяти окошках, и только после этого достал светошарик.  
– Ты прав был. Давно здесь никто не вел службу, – Аглая с осуждением и сожалением оглядела запыленный и затянутый паутиной центральный неф и алтарь с засохшими цветами, судя по тому, как их обтянуло паутиной – прошлогодними.  
– Не меньше года, – паладин подошел к апсиде и осветил шариком большую икону. Пыль ее почти не затронула, и образы богов были яркими и светлыми.  
– Совпадает с показаниями домины Серби, – кивнула Аглая и подошла к левому притвору, где стоял деревянный шкафчик с принадлежностями для служб. – Та-ак… о, масло еще осталось!  
Она потрясла бутылочку с оливковым маслом, загустевшим от времени. Вынула из шкафчика связку фитильков для лампад и подошла к иконе, заправила три лампады:  
– Надеюсь, масло хоть и старое, но гореть будет хорошо… У тебя есть огнекамешек?  
Паладин порылся в карманах, достал изящную серебряную коробочку с дымными палочками:  
– А как же. Боги, как пыхнуть хочется! Устал я как-то от всего этого. Но рано нам расслабляться…  
Аглая взяла одну палочку, зажгла ее о камешек, подпалила фитильки лампад, борясь с сильным желанием пыхнуть хоть разочек. Вместо этого загасила палочку и вернула паладину. Он с сожалением спрятал коробку, подошел к алтарю, вынул из вазочки засохшие цветы и поставил туда увядший букетик, который выпутал из своей прически.  
– Не очень-то букет, ну что есть, да простят меня боги, – он опустился на колени перед алтарем, приложил ладонь к груди и зашептал молитву. Аглая к нему присоединилась, и они стояли рядом, молясь шепотом и глядя на икону, освещенную лампадами. Лампады нещадно коптили и мигали (все-таки масло успело подпортиться), и от того лики казались живыми. Мать, Дева, Судия, Мастер, Хранитель – все пятеро смотрели на паладина и инквизиторку строго и в то же время с одобрением.  
Закончив молитву, Джудо встал:  
– Что ж, пора, пожалуй. Надо мне наведаться в замок. Глухая ночь, дон Креспо, небось, дрыхнет вовсю.  
– Но как же, там у него, наверное, полно охраны, да и магия… – Аглая с тревогой посмотрела на него. Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Ну а что делать-то? Утра, что ли, ждать? Утром он на нас всех поселян натравит. Прикажет им нас на кусочки разорвать – и всё. И ничего мы сделать не успеем. Нет, только ночью. Пойдем, позовем Адарбакарру.  
Они вышли из церкви, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь, чтоб ни лучика света от лампад не просочилось наружу.  
На улице было темно, и в низких тучах ворочалась приближающаяся гроза. Деревня спала мертвым сном, нигде не светилось ни одного огонька. Но это совершенно не означало, что опасаться нечего и некого. Конечно, наверняка у дона Креспо есть какие-нибудь соглядатаи, иначе он был бы последним дураком.  
И как только Аглая и Джудо подумали об этом, как между домами мелькнул тусклый свет, и на площадь выбежали восемь молоденьких женщин, все как одна одетых в красные шелковые юбки с коротким, до колен, подолом, да еще и разрезанным по бокам до пояса. На ногах у них у всех были высокие сапоги из черной кожи, а сверху – кожаные же черные жилетки, на манер местных камизелек, только куда более облегающие и с огромным декольте. Кожаные камизельки, похоже, были напялены прямо на голое тело. И у каждой девахи в одной руке был здоровенный кнут, а в другой – факел.  
Увидев паладина и инквизиторку, они переглянулись, и та, что была впереди остальных, высокая и удивительно светловолосая для орсиньянки, крикнула:  
– Ага!!! Чужие! Хватай их!!!  
Они развернули кнуты и кинулись на гостей. Джудо тут же шагнул вперед, закрыв собой Аглаю, и посмотрел блондинке прямо в лицо, в глаза. Она на мгновение запнулась, Джудо воспользовался ее замешательством, призвал круг света. Хлопнуло, полыхнуло белым, одновременно ударила молния, и огромный купол яркого света накрыл и паладина, и инквизиторку, и всех восьмерых соглядатаек. Девахи остановились, некоторые даже попадали, выронив факелы – круг света, вызванный силой Девы, на несколько мгновений перекрыл заклятие, под которым они находились, вызвав растерянность и замешательство. Паладин этим воспользовался, и призвал на сей раз очищение – тоже на всех.  
Голубоватое сияние разлилось от него и прокатилось волной до края площади, омывая всех на своем пути.  
Блондинка, упавшая на колени, не отрываясь смотрела паладину в лицо. Он подошел к ней ближе, все так же глядя в глаза, забрал кнут, повернулся к другой, поймал ее взгляд, и тоже обезоружил. И как-то очень быстро так получилось, что все восемь застыли вокруг, кто на коленях, кто лежа, и смотрели на него, не отрывая взгляда, а их кнуты он позабирал и сунул эту охапку Аглае.  
А потом сказал:  
– Вы больше не рабыни.  
Женщины зашевелились, неуверенно переглядывались, касались друг друга, зачем-то ощупывали собственные лбы. Потом блондинка медленно проговорила:  
– Как… это ты сделал? Мы… не чувствуем больше печати…  
Джудо тяжко вздохнул:  
– Некогда объяснять. Времени нет. Ну-ка, быстро все в храм, и молитесь с посвященной Аглаей, чтоб печать вас снова не одолела.  
Они начали вставать, шатаясь, держась друг за друга, и пошли к церковным дверям. Аглая открыла им, и женщины зашли внутрь, скучились перед алтарем, разглядывая икону, освещенную лампадами. А потом все как одна опустились на колени и, плача, принялись сбивчиво молиться.  
Аглая повернулась к Джудо:  
– Очаровал сразу восемь женщин… ну ты силен. Теперь-то что?  
– Как и собирались, – паладин потер лоб. – Будем звать Адарбакарру. Времени мало, Креспо уже, небось, почуял, что его печать сломана и эти женщины ему больше не подчиняются. Вот же ж дерьмо… завел себе наложниц, да еще сделал из них палачек и соглядатаек. И нарядил, как инквизиторок в походе.  
– Да как ты можешь сравнивать это пошлое барахло с нашим походным облачением! – возмутилась инквизиторка. ¬– Ничего общего!  
– Хм... ну… мне оно показалось похожим… только без рубашек. Эти кожаные корсеты… сапоги… – паладин сделал невинное лицо. Аглая еле удержалась от того, чтоб его не стукнуть.  
– Шутки шутить потом будем, Джудо. Лучше скажи, как Адарбакарру позвать?  
– Я сам позову, – Джудо прикрыл глаза, тихонько пропел странным, нелюдским голосом:  
– Адарбакарра!!!  
Темноту на площади разорвало серебряным сиянием, и черный единорог явился во всей красе.  
– Вот он я, внук кровавой сиды.  
– Адарбакарра, пришла пора исполнить обещание, – Аглая бесстрашно посмотрела в его горящие голубым пламенем очи. – Помоги нам против нашего общего врага.  
– Я обещал тебе, дева, – фыркнул единорог. – Так и быть. Ну, внук кровавой сиды, садись мне на спину. И постарайся не задеть меня своим мечом, когда будешь им размахивать. Не люблю я ваше холодное железо...  
Паладин утер лицо ладонями, словно умываясь, и преобразился. Теперь он выглядел так же, как тогда, когда явился на поляну, где сектанты собирались принести Аглаю в жертву демону: весь светился, а глаза горели серебряным пламенем. Он положил руку на холку Адарбакарры, повернулся к Аглае и сказал, глядя ей на плечо:  
– Молись, Аглая. Молись крепко!  
И легко запрыгнул на спину черного единорога. Тот взвился на дыбы, молотя серебряными копытами по воздуху, как заправский рыцарский конь на традиционном турнире, и пронзительно заржал. На его роге разгорелось белое сияние, он гулко стукнул копытами о вымощенную медными сковородами площадь, из-под копыт побежала серебристая дорожка, и он помчался по ней – быстро, быстрее, чем вообще может бежать обычная лошадь.  
Аглая прижала ладонь к груди:  
– Да хранят тебя боги, Джудо!  
Снова грянул гром, ударила молния, попав прямо в золоченый акант на церковном шпиле. Пятилистник разгорелся, с него сорвалось пламя, и вслед за паладином и Адарбакаррой полетел огненный феникс, быстро догнал их и сел на плечи паладина, не складывая крыльев. Хранитель, посланник богов и покровитель отчаянных, безумцев и героев, а также всех тех, в ком течет кровь фейри и людей, пришел на помощь Джудо.  
С неба хлынул поток воды, гася валяющиеся факелы. Аглая отбежала под навес церковного крыльца и посмотрела в сторону замка Кастель Креспо. Оттуда исходила темная, гнетущая, удушающая сила, страшная и омерзительная, и в эту тьму летело пятнышко света. Аглая машинально приложила руку ко лбу и призвала на себя очищение, запоздало сообразив, что теперь она этого не может. И с невероятным удивлением ощутила, что – может. Не так мощно и сильно, как раньше, но может.  
– Дева и Мать, Судия, Мастер и Хранитель, сберегите посвященного Джудо! Даруйте ему вашу милость и вашу силу! – прошептала она, и вошла в церковь, не закрывая дверь.  
Женщины стояли на коленях перед алтарем и плакали. Им было очень страшно, это чувствовалось. Аглая прошла вперед, встала у алтаря и подняла руки:  
– Не бойтесь. Милость богов с вами. Видите – вы свободны от кровавой печати.  
– Ах, сеньора, – всхлипнула блондинка и утерла слезы грязной ладонью. – Вы и не знаете, что тут творится-то… Сейчас свободны, так Коррадо все равно нас обратно зачарует. У него банок-то с кровью полны кладовые... всех, всех ведь зачаровал... Все Боско Тенебро, мы и оглянуться не успели.  
Другая, чернявая, как и большинство орсинцев, вздохнула:  
– Нас-то... он не крепко причаровывал. Поначалу только. А потом... как мы деток от него народили, он с нас чары немножко снял, велел за остальными присматривать. А ежели не будем слушаться – грозился деток… перерезать... – она забилась в рыданиях, и блондинка обняла ее за плечи.  
Аглая опустила руки на алтарь, провела по гладкому камню, сметая пыль и паутину, стряхнула на пол:  
– Говорю вам – не бойтесь. Надо только до утра продержаться… – она оглядела их, вкладывая в свой взгляд спокойствие и уверенность, которых у нее самой не слишком много было. – Будем молиться и уповать на милость богов.  
Она прикрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула.  
Снаружи ударил гром, от ветра распахнулись все ставни на окнах, женщины вскрикнули. Аглая уперла ладони в гладкий камень алтаря и четко, уверенно, громко начала читать первый псалом из Книги Песен.  
Простые и понятные слова, знакомые всем. Женщины подхватили их нестройными, дрожащими голосами. Аглая почувствовала необыкновенный прилив сил, и с удивлением увидела, что полированный гранит под ее руками начал светиться. Боги отозвались на ее молитву, и страх пропал начисто. Сомнения исчезли. Осталась только вера.  
Она потом не могла вспомнить толком, сколько времени простояла так, читая подряд все псалмы и молитвы, какие только приходили в голову.  
Снаружи, в обычном мире, гремела гроза, а в ментальном плане бушевала битва, отголоски которой доносились до Аглаи вместе с раскатами грома. Сама она чувствовала себя скалой в этом бурном море, скалой, на которой нашли пристанище измученные птицы. Волны бились в нее, сотрясали и окатывали сверху донизу… восемь птиц-женщин жались к ней, и вторили ее голосу. И становились сами сильнее.  
А потом всё кончилось. Гроза ушла на рассвете, омыв и очистив всё вокруг. Больше не было удушающей вони кровавой магии, не чувствовалось кровавое заклятие, мир был спокоен и удивительно тих вокруг.  
И в этой рассветной тишине раздался стук копыт.  
Аглая, пошатываясь от усталости, вышла из-за алтаря, подошла к двери и толкнула створки. Женщины пошли за ней.  
На площадь въехал верхом на Адарбакарре Джудо. Выглядел он очень уставшим и измученным, почти не светился, хотя в глазах всё еще горело фейское серебро. Да и черный единорог как-то потускнел, видно было – обессилел слишком. На плече паладина сидел феникс с полусложенными крыльями, отчего казалось, что на плечах у Джудо огненный плащ. Меч в ножнах висел на перевязи, левой рукой паладин держался за гриву единорога, а на кулак правой была намотана та самая веревка с волосом единорога… на которой он волок по земле связанного человека в довольно богатой, но уже изорванной и испачканной одежде, неожиданно блондинистого для орсинца.  
Адарбакарра остановился, опустив голову и пошатываясь. Аглая подошла к нему, погладила осторожно по морде. Единорог ткнулся храпом ей в вырез блузки:  
– Дева, выполнен ли наш договор?  
– Выполнен, Адарбакарра, – сказала она. – Благодарю тебя за помощь.  
Он поднял голову, фыркнул:  
– Передай людям, чтоб больше не смели меня призывать… пусть лучше никак не призывают, чем соленой телятиной, бр-р-р…  
– Не опасайся, они больше не посмеют, – усмехнулась инквизиторка. – Но все-таки ты ведь их защитил, так или иначе.  
Адарбакарра повернул голову, посмотрел на женщин за спиной Аглаи, глядевших на него с восторгом:  
– Потому что тебе обещал.  
Она снова погладила его по тонкой серебряной стрелке на морде, идущей от рога к черному бархатному храпу.  
Феникс взмахнул крыльями, взлетел, сделал круг над площадью и взмыл в небо, тая среди утренних легких облачков, освещенных еще не взошедшим солнцем.  
Джудо спрыгнул, потер лицо, потряс головой. Бледное сияние ушло из его глаз, перестали светиться и волосы. Он подтянул поближе пленника:  
– Едва удержался, чтоб не убить. Итак, дон Коррадо Креспо собственной персоной, малефикар и еретик, – он легонько пнул в бок Креспо, тот дернулся, замычал сквозь кляп.  
Аглая подошла ближе, взяла паладина за руку:  
– Ты вернулся… Хвала богам!  
– И благодаря тебе. Ты хорошо молилась, Аглая, – он перехватил ее руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал.  
Женщины смотрели на него с восхищением, не отрывая взгляда. Наконец, блондинка посмотрела на пленника, и вдруг как взбесилась:  
– Ага, попался наконец, выродок!!! – она подскочила к нему и принялась его бить ногами, выкрикивая грязные ругательства. Джудо сгреб ее за кожаную жилетку и оттащил:  
– Сеньорита, успокойтесь. Оставьте что-нибудь и Святой Инквизиции.  
Она повернулась к нему, уткнулась ему в грудь и расплакалась. Джудо, гладя ее по волосам, проговорил:  
– Тихо, тихо… всё теперь будет хорошо.  
Одна из женщин робко спросила:  
– А... заклятье точно не вернется?  
– Нет, – Джудо поднял кулак с веревкой. – Никаких больше заклятий не будет. И дона Креспо тоже. Его скорее всего казнят смертью, а баронство передадут под временный протекторат наместника.  
Блондинка всхлипнула:  
– А я? А мы… нам ничего не будет?  
Аглая посмотрела на нее, на Креспо и ужаснулась: сходство обоих говорило о том, что они явно брат и сестра. Выходит, дон Креспо под заклятие подвел и свою сестру, сделал ей ребенка и заставил служить себе… Ее передернуло от отвращения и она еле подавила желание убить Креспо на месте.  
– Вы были под заклятием и не можете отвечать за свои действия. Если вы служили ему не по своей воле, и Инквизиция это установит – вас оправдают, может быть, вы даже получите право наследовать баронство, разве что теперь тут все-таки будет управитель от наместника, – сказала она.  
– Я... я пыталась его утихомирить, отговорить… – плакала на груди у Джудо сеньорита Креспо. – Он... он меня изнасиловал, чтобы под заклятие подвести. По-другому, наверное, не получалось... Может, боялся, что если просто по крови, так вместе со мной и его дочка под чары попадет... Адалию-то он любит, как и мать ее покойную, эту ведьму алевендскую... Это она Коррадо, видать, кровавой магии научила. Я всегда знала, что она еретичка, эта сучка в церкви на моей памяти только раз была, когда Адалию именем нарекали. А так – всякий раз, как праздник и в церкви надо быть, больной сказывалась, хотя здорова она была, и померла-то от того, что на охоте с коня свалилась, да головой об камень...  
Сеньорита Креспо утерла слезы и зло посмотрела на брата, но уже не порывалась подойти к нему и бить ногами. Джудо, гладя ее по голове и плечам, сказал:  
– Этот кошмар закончился. Всё будет хорошо, – он отстранил ее, поцеловал в лоб, отчего женщина прямо на глазах расцвела и успокоилась. – Идите в церковь, поблагодарите богов за милость и помощь. А потом найдите нам пристойных лошадей, чтоб в Мадеруэлу съездить. Другие… не скоро еще очнутся после заклятия, спать будут двое суток, не меньше. Так что вы тут сейчас останетесь за главных, и вам придется людям все рассказать.  
– А вы? Вы разве нас оставите? – спросила с тревогой одна из женщин.  
Аглая покачала головой:  
– Придется. Ненадолго. В Мадеруэлу уже вызваны инквизиция с паладинами, и мы должны встретить их, передать им Креспо. Им придется расследовать и здесь, и в Мадеруэле, там тоже нехорошие дела творились.  
Джудо добавил, глядя на сеньориту Креспо:  
– Я-то уж точно вернусь. Тут для меня еще дела найдутся... А вы делайте пока, как вам посвященная Аглая сказала.  
Женщины, повздыхав, ушли в церковь, и причем все как одна томно оглядывались на паладина.  
Адарбакарра фыркнул:  
– Ах, люди, люди... Жаль, что я не потребовал в качестве награды голову этого мерзавца.  
– Не беспокойся, он будет покаран со всей строгостью, – Джудо подергал веревку и вздохнул:  
– Хотя, если ты будешь настаивать…  
– Нет, – единорог покачал головой. – Вершите уже свое правосудие, люди. У вас иногда это неплохо получается. Я всё равно благодарен вам. И должен больше, чем сделал. Этот кровавый маг убил одного из наших, оттого-то он и обрел такую силу. Мы мстили... Ты думаешь, его жена-ведьма просто так с коня свалилась? Но это всё, что мы успели сделать – он изгнал всех моих подданных, а на меня наложил печать и запер в Сумбре. Так что вы справились за нас. Ты, внук кровавой сиды, сражался вместе со мной, а ты, дева, призвала помощь ваших богов… Они нас не слишком жалуют, но иной раз милостью одаривают… думаю, только ради вас. Так что я хочу вознаградить тебя, дева.  
Он опустил голову – низко, так, что рог коснулся мощеной медными котлами-сковородами площади, поднял переднюю ногу и резко ударил копытом по рогу. Аглая вскрикнула в ужасе. Рог с резким звоном сломался почти у самого основания. Адарбакарра поднял голову, потряс ею:  
– Ох, больно... Ну, дева, бери, он твой. И делай с ним что тебе угодно.  
Аглая робко подняла серебристый рог:  
– Но это… такой щедрый, такой… особенный дар…  
– У меня вырастет новый, – усмехнулся почти по-человечески единорог. – Ты думаешь, откуда берется у вас, людей, то, что вы зовете «костью единорога»? Белые и черные ходят в ваш мир, когда наступает пора линьки. Редко это случается, но все же бывает. Мы сбрасываем в потаенных местах рога и волос, обновляемся в источниках и возвращаемся в Фейриё... где у нас отрастают новые гривы, рога и хвосты. Ну а такие как внук кровавой сиды отыскивают места нашей линьки... я знаю, что наши рога имеют для вас большую ценность, а это единственное, чем я могу наградить, не вводя тебя ни в какие обязательства по отношению ко мне.  
Аглая молча ему поклонилась.  
Адарбакарра еще раз мотнул головой, постучал копытом по гулкой меди, вызывая серебристую дорожку, развернулся и ускакал по ней, не прощаясь. Джудо посмотрел ему вслед, махнул рукой, повернулся к Аглае:  
– Вот и всё... Ну что, ты по-прежнему в монастырь собираешься?  
Она погладила рог, усмехнулась:  
– Ага, как же. Разве что на старости лет, и то если радикулит одолеет.

На том и кончилось это необыкновенное приключение, потому что дальше началась обычная инквизиторско-паладинская рутина: расследования, допросы подозреваемых и пострадавших, и прочее, и прочее, и прочее. Аглае и Джудо пришлось этим заниматься вместе с остальными храмовниками и инквизиторами, а Джудо к тому же как посвященному Матери довелось заняться и исцелением всех восьмерых наложниц Креспо, так что им обоим некогда было и вспомнить о том, что случилось в Сумбре.  
В Мадеруэле после следствия основали монастырь, куда и определили отбывать покаяние всех тех, кто не слишком замарался в ереси. Тех же, кого нашли виновными в ереси и кровавой магии, увезли в Арагосу, где кого казнили, кого заклеймили и отправили пожизненно на каторгу по королевским законам. Дон Креспо сложил голову под гильотиной, его дочь, четырнадцатилетнюю красавицу Адалию, инквизиция арестовала прямо в Арагосском пансионе для благородных девиц, где та воспитывалась. Адалия старательно отпиралась от отцовских дел, но после долгих допросов ее все-таки признали воспитанной в ашадарской ереси, и отправили отбывать покаяние за себя и родителей в монастырь – пожизненно. Показательный публичный суд над еретиками и малефикаром Креспо, а затем публичная же казнь отбили у местных охоту демонопоклонством заниматься. Сестру дона Креспо признали невиновной и жертвой колдовства, она унаследовала Креспо, но замуж так и не вышла. Ее сына от собственного брата, зачатого насилием, архонты провели через обряд очищения, и маркиз Орсино, как королевский наместник, выдал ей бумагу, согласно которой этот ребенок становился ее законным наследником. А сахарные мануфактуры продолжили работу, хоть и после долгих и бурных споров с участием боскотенебрян и мадеруэльцев, которые хотели их спалить поначалу, но потом подумали и решили, что дело выгодное, да и жалко, все ведь уже построено, а на полях новый урожай поспевает. Так что с тех пор в Орсинье и началось собственное сахарное производство, отчего провинция стала богаче и благополучнее, туда охотнее стали переселяться из других провинций, и не только поселяне, но и образованные люди, в том числе маги и медики. Так вот и получилось, что косвенным образом белая свекла и сахарные мануфактуры помогли со временем побороть тамошние ереси.  
А тот самый Аглаин чулок с дыркой и пятнышком крови паладин Джудо себе на память оставил.


	9. О чувствах и долге

О чувствах и долге

Обратный путь через Сумбру из Боско Тенебро в Мадеруэлу занял часа два, не больше. Джудо ехал верхом на крупном сальмийском жеребчике, которого сеньорита Креспо сама вывела из баронской конюшни. Аглае досталась кобылка-полукровка – по всей видимости, от этого жеребчика и местной орсинской лошади. Связанного по рукам и ногам дона Креспо водрузили на грузового осла. Барон пребывал в помраченном сознании, и явно не очень-то соображал, что происходит. Так что всю дорогу молчал, разве что тихо постанывал сквозь кляп.  
Сумбра теперь была совсем не такой мрачной, какой показалась поначалу. Тихо здесь было и сумрачно, но не жутко.  
– Вот теперь Завеса здесь в порядке, – сказал Джудо, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям. – И хорошо. Теперь дорогу тут можно будет наладить пристойную.  
Аглая вздохнула:  
– Да уж. Интересно, как скоро сюда доберется наша комиссия?  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– А кто их знает. Нам главное – этого гада под замок посадить... а расследование по всей форме мы и сами начать можем. Только… бумажек ведь теперь писать надо целую кучу, терпеть этого не могу. Меня в кадетстве этак наказывали – сажали всякие ведомости писать у интенданта. Мол, почерк у меня красивый. Тьфу.

На мадеруэлской стороне, оказывается, их уже ждали. Местные из любопытства с раннего утра, после жуткой грозы, полыхавшей за холмами, но там и пролившейся, съехались к дальним хуторам, через которые шла дорога на Боско Тенебро, вроде бы для сенокоса, но на самом деле они не столько косили, сколько то и дело поглядывали в сторону Сумбры. Появлению паладина и инквизиторки с повязанным бароном они обрадовались безумно. Барона тут же засадили в самый крепкий погреб, на крышке которого Джудо старательно начертал запирающий знак – причем начертал собственной кровью, так что Креспо теперь бы никак не смог выбраться. Ни один людской маг крови не сумел бы разрушить печать, наложенную кровавым сидом. А после того паладин с Аглаей пообедали да и спать завалились. И спали до следующего утра.  
А уже утром приехала наконец комиссия, и большая: архонты Судии и Мастера, архонтисы Девы и Матери, и предстоятель Хранителя, и при них посвященные, да еще несколько паладинов-храмовников с лучшим дознавателем из городских паладинов Арагосы, а также всё выездное отделение арагосской инквизиции с преосвященной Катариной во главе. Выяснилось, что Лучано приехал в Арагосу через день после того, как Джудо и Аглая отправились в путь, и, выслушав его рассказ, время тянуть уже не стали, на следующее утро и выехали. А в Сантильяне уже встретились и с Тьерри, который тут же письмо Аглаи и вручил Торресу (который показался ему самым грозным и важным в этой компании). Стало понятно, что теперь-то такая большая толпа не нужна, но решили уже все-таки в Мадеруэлу и Боско Тенебро наведаться, а там видно будет.  
Появление комиссии вызвало у мадеруэльцев перепуг и облегчение одновременно. Всю гостиницу пришлось отдать для постоя, но Нино не жаловался, а уж когда узнал, что за еду и лошадиный корм ему еще и заплатят, то обрадовался. По закону-то община должна была бесплатно кормить и обустраивать и паладинов, и священнослужителей, и инквизицию, но архонты, посовещавшись, решили, что для бедной Орсиньи и тем более такой глуши это будет слишком накладно, так что решено было заплатить хотя бы за еду и фураж.  
Для начала архонты, Торрес и Катарина решили заслушать доклады Аглаи и Джудо. Докладывали они вместе, и пришлось рассказать обо всём, и о том, что случилось в Сумбре, тоже. Рассказывала сначала Аглая, затем Джудо. Он закончил на том, как пленил Креспо – не без помощи короля черных единорогов и самого Хранителя.  
После этого архонты некоторое время молча обдумывали, потом начали спорить, считать ли нарушением обета и грехом случившееся в Фейриё, и если да, то стоит ли наказывать за это посвященную Аглаю, пока наконец преподобный Эспозито, предстоятель Хранителя, не сказал:  
– Формально посвященные Аглая и Джудо согрешили... но выбора у них не было. А уж само то, что боги отозвались на молитвы посвященной Аглаи и послали Хранителя на помощь посвященному Джудо, говорит о том, что они не видят за ними вины и нарушения обетов. Так смеем ли мы обвинять посвященных в этом?  
Архонт Судии согласился:  
– Само собой, не смеем. Боги уже решили сами. Так что я думаю, что даже никаких епитимий налагать не стоит.  
Катарина, смерив Джудо подозрительным взглядом, пожала плечами:  
– Вижу, что большинство из вас согласны с этим мнением, потому не стану настаивать на епитимьях для обоих. Хотя я как раз считаю, что надо бы. Выхода, конечно, у них не было, и я бы наложила епитимью не за сам факт, а за то, что они оба это грехом не сочли и каяться не намерены.  
– По-моему, вы придираетесь, преосвященная, – усмехнулась архонтиса Матери. – И потом, даже если бы другой выход был, я бы и тогда настаивала на отказе от епитимий, ведь паладин Джудо – посвященный Матери, его долг – избавлять женщин от душевных страданий, а посвященная Аглая, пережив попытку жертвоприношения с изнасилованием, несомненно нуждалась в избавлении от этого тяжкого и крайне неприятного груза.  
Поджав губы, Катарина перевела взгляд на архонтису Девы, ища у нее поддержки в этом вопросе, но та, до этого пристально разглядывавшая обоих «виновников», неожиданно согласилась с мнением других архонтов:  
– Вы правы, преосвященная Роза, преосвященный Даниэло, преподобный Эспозито. Боги уже решили за нас, потому мы должны прекратить обсуждать этот вопрос и перейти уже к обсуждению дальнейших действий. У нас тут имеются одиннадцать трупов демонопоклонников, застигнутых и убитых на месте преступления. Паладин Джудо, конечно, перестарался, но опять же, он находился в некотором помрачении, да и выхода особого, как я понимаю, тоже не было… Потом у нас еще тридцать семь живых демонопоклонников, сидящих тут по погребам... и малефикар барон Креспо. А также целое селение в пять с лишним сотен жителей, подвергавшееся длительным кровавым заклятиям. Давайте решать уже эти вопросы, они важнее и насущнее.  
И комиссия милостиво отпустила и Аглаю, и Джудо. Выйдя из гостиницы, они молча пошли прогуливаться по центральной улочке деревни. Дошли до конца, и Аглая вздохнула:  
– Как видишь, нас не наказали. Я даже удивляюсь.  
Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Ну, должно же было с нами случиться хоть что-то приятное… Интересно, чего они нарешают по поводу остального…

Нарешали, кстати, довольно быстро. Часть паладинов и инквизиторок отправили в Арагосу – конвоировать арестованных. В помощь им быстренько рекрутировали с три десятка крепких местных мужиков (обещая засчитать эту работу в качестве епитимьи). Архонт Мастера и его двое помощников осмотрели деревню и выбрали место для постройки монастыря, а затем тоже уехали, предстоятель Хранителя с помощником занялись установкой обережных знаков, для чего тоже взяли работников из местных. А остальные занялись расследованием – ведь надо было вести следствие и в Боско Тенебро тоже. Туда направили двух храмовников (Джудо в том числе), посвященного Судии, инквизитора и инквизиторку. Аглая осталась в комиссии по Мадеруэле. А самого Джудо перед отъездом в Боско Тенебро вызвала архонтиса Матери, вручила ему плащ посвященного и сказала:  
– Работы для тебя предстоит много, посвященный Джудо. Это хорошо, что ты здесь оказался, посвященный Романо еще слишком молод, сил бы у него одного на всех не хватило. Так что езжай сначала в Боско Тенебро, там, судя по всему, труднее всего придется.  
Джудо поклонился, взял из ее рук зелено-золотой плащ:  
– Я и сам собирался просить разрешения послужить Матери, преосвященная Роза. Надеюсь, Она дарует мне силы справиться… И еще должен сказать, что здесь, в Мадеруэле, и парни насилию подверглись. Еретики на алтаре без разбору молодежь приходовали, несколько юнцов прошли через этот кошмар. Им-то я помочь никак не смогу, а вы с собой только Романо привезли.  
Архонтиса улыбнулась:  
– Я сама, если Мать дарует мне милость, смогу помочь этим юношам. Ну, не трать времени даром, езжай.  
Джудо поцеловал ее руку, набросил на плечи плащ и вышел. На улице уже его ждали товарищи. Паладин Леонардо держал за уздечку его мерина, оседланного и готового в дорогу. Увидев зеленый с золотом плащ, вздохнул:  
– Эх, стало быть, как храмовник ты нам не помощник?  
– Почему? – Джудо легко запрыгнул в седло. – Храмовником я и в этом плаще быть не перестаю.   
Он повернулся к инквизиторам и посвященному Судии:   
– Будем знакомы, посвященные. Паладин Джудо Манзони, к вашим услугам.  
Посвященный Судии кивнул:  
– Приятно познакомиться. Я – судья Рональдо Гомес.  
Инквизитор, мужчина лет сорока, темноволосый, с черной повязкой на одном глазу и без мизинца и половины безымянного пальца на правой руке, сказал:  
– Посвященный Бенедетто. Когда-то был странствующим паладином. А это – сестра Альбина, – представил он инквизиторку, крепкую, но не слишком красивую женщину средних лет с длинной темно-русой косой. Джудо улыбнулся ей, глядя на плечо:  
– Рад познакомиться. Сразу поясню, посвященная: не смотрю тебе в лицо, чтобы не подвергать лишнему соблазну.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнула Альбина. – Слыхала о таких, как ты. Удивительно, как это Аглая так долго крепилась... Я на тебя посмотрела и сразу почувствовала, как меня соблазном охватывает.  
– Это как раз ничего, – вздохнул Джудо, застегнул плащ и накинул на голову капюшон. – Это обычное дело. Скоро полегчает, надеюсь, к утру я уж буду не такой соблазнительный. Главное – мне в глаза не пытайся заглянуть. Я очень уж вымотался позавчера, да и к сидской силе прибегнуть пришлось, чтоб Креспо повязать. Он ведь успел взять кровавую жертву, когда я к нему явился. Убил женщину, с которой спал, и забрал всю ее кровь.  
Паладин Леонардо присвистнул:  
– Ничего себе. Это ж какое могучее заклятие он сотворил… и ты его одолел в одиночку. Да ты крут, Джудо.  
Джудо вздохнул снова:  
– Не без помощи ведь Адарбакарры и Хранителя получилось. И Аглая крепко молилась. Так-то бы Креспо меня вполне мог уделать...   
– А кстати, пока едем, расскажи, как это ты сумел такого малефикара побороть, – попросил Бенедетто.   
Джудо пожал плечами:  
– Честно сказать, не помню толком. Я ж к своей сидской стороне обратился, можно сказать, почти в сида превратился, а в этом состоянии у меня с головой не очень хорошо. Сидское с человеческим спорит, все ж я квартерон, сложно это. Да и видел я все не людским взором. Помню, как пробивались сквозь какие-то очень могучие защитные кровавые заклятья. Сначала по пути к замку, а потом и в самом замке. Помню, как с Креспо бился в тонком плане – сила на силу. Победил я его только когда смог выжечь с помощью Хранителя всю его накопленную на крови ману. Даже странно, как это Креспо в слабоумного после того не превратился, а остался вполне вменяемым, хоть и в помутнении рассудка. И… мне интересно теперь глянуть на следы всех тех заклятий глазами храмовника, а не кровавого сида.  
– А уж мне! – Бенедетто махнул рукой. – Я, видишь ли, трактат пишу о кровавой магии и борьбе с нею. Собственно, даже не трактат, а собрание описаний с разборами вот таких случаев.  
– Там таких случаев полная деревня, – мрачно усмехнулся Джудо. – Полтысячи народу – и все не меньше двух лет прожили под кровавыми заклятиями.  
Его спутники тяжко вздохнули, и дальше ехали молча.

В Боско Тенебро они как раз попали на большое и шумное народное собрание на мощеной сковородами площади.   
У церкви стояла в окружении семи молодых женщин сестра барона Креспо. Все бывшие наложницы и соглядатайки уже переоделись в обычные орсинские женские наряды, каждая женщина держала на руках годовалого ребенка, держала с таким видом, будто его вот-вот у нее кто-то отберет. Народ на площади шумел, выкрикивая вопросы и какие-то призывы, но сеньорита Креспо на все это отвечала довольно спокойно. На краю площади несколько человек пытались выковырять пару сковород, отбивая известковый раствор ломами. Многие женщины из селян тоже держали на руках младенцев – и было очевидно, что слишком много здесь детей примерно одного возраста. Были и мужчины с такими же мелкими детьми на руках, и почти у каждого поселянина на рукаве была траурная повязка... Женщин в толпе было на треть меньше, чем мужчин. Результат деятельности малефикара Креспо с его кровавыми заклятиями и желанием увеличить число подданных, ведь орсиньянки были печально известны тем, что роды у них протекали тяжело, и чем старше была женщина – тем тяжелее, потому здесь старались родить трех, а если повезет – и четырех детей до тридцати лет, потому что после – это была верная смерть.  
Появление Джудо и его спутников первой заметила сеньорита Креспо. Она решительно прошла к ним сквозь толпу, встала рядом и громко объявила, что это приехала та самая следственная комиссия, которая теперь тут и будет за главных, пока идет расследование. А потому боскотенебряне будут делать всё, что им скажут следователи.  
Народ, услыхав такое, притих. Конечно, их это не обрадовало, но, с другой стороны, они понимали и то, что два года под кровавыми заклятиями – это не шутки, мало ли чего, и потому смотрели на комиссионеров с некоторой надеждой.  
Инквизиторка Альбина не растерялась. Оглядев толпу внимательным инквизиторским взглядом, она сказала, что, поскольку сеньорита Креспо разбирается в повседневной жизни Боско Тенебро, то она же и будет временно выполнять обязанности старосты деревни и здешнего сеньора – до выяснения всех обстоятельств дела. Затем Альбина поинтересовалась, где священник местный, и оказалось, что его барон Креспо убил почти сразу, есть только мадеруэльская священница, которая уже собиралась идти в свою деревню. Альбина, увидев, что женщина эта тоже с ребенком на руках, только вздохнула и разрешила ей отправиться в Мадеруэлу. После чего сказала, что временно будет выполнять обязанности священницы здесь, и что каждый житель должен непременно посещать утренние и вечерние службы – для их же блага. Не говоря уж о том, чтоб всячески помогать следствию и приходить на допросы.   
Так и вышло, что Альбина поселилась в домике священника при церкви, судье Рональдо отвели пару комнат в здешней гостинице, а Бенедетто, Леонардо и Джудо отправились в замок, где их поселили в довольно неплохих комнатах.   
Паладины и инквизитор занялись осмотром замка сразу, не откладывая это на потом. Следы заклятий были еще свежи, и посмотреть было на что. Бенедетто старательно записывал и собственные наблюдения, и замечания Джудо и Леонардо. А сам Джудо ходил по небольшому замку, представлявшему собой по сути квадратную башню с низкой длинной пристройкой, и диву давался, как это он сумел преодолеть такие страшные и могучие кровавые печати.  
Когда село солнце, Джудо наконец решил – хватит. О чем и сказал Леонардо и инквизитору:  
– Завтра уже остальное досмотрим. Тут еще подвалы есть, по словам сеньориты Креспо. С лабораторией малефикарьей… А дочка Креспо сейчас в Арагосе, в каком-то пансионе. Архонты решили ей пока ничего не сообщать, тайно в Коллегию отписали, чтоб инквизиция ее проверила. Но вы же ее комнату видели…  
Бенедетто вздохнул:  
– Сплошные обереги кровавые, ни одной иконы или даже хотя бы изображения аканта. Зато полно ашадарских амулетов, растыканных по всем щелям.  
Леонардо кивнул:  
– Не сомневаюсь, что она отлично знает, чем батюшка ее занимался. И сама вполне могла чему-то уже учиться. Раз уж ее мать – алевендка, то ее могли начать учить кровавой магии, как только у нее пошли месячные. В культе Ашадар это обычная практика, а судя по всему, барон ашадаром был. Если выяснится, что девчонку и впрямь сделали ашадаркой, ей прямая дорога в монастырь, на пожизненное покаяние. Не позавидуешь…  
– Это точно. Ну, пошли ужинать, сеньорита Изабелла уже, наверное, заждалась…  
Леонардо хмыкнул:  
– Тебя-то уж точно заждалась. Ты с ней уже говорил о том, что ты тут еще и как посвященный Матери отрабатывать должен?  
Паладин Джудо пожал плечами:  
– Она и так все поняла, увидев мой плащ. Учитывая, что мне выделили комнату с очень, м-м-м, основательной кроватью, я думаю, что ночью покоя мне особого не дадут. Ну да ради такого дела – пусть. Тут всем женщинам тяжко пришлось, а ей, пожалуй, хуже прочих. Родной брат изнасиловал, ребенка сделал, принудил наложницей стать и соглядатайкой... Такую рану залечить будет непросто.  
Ужин оказался очень неплохим: кроличье фрикасе, кукурузные лепешки с травами, печеная картошка с овощами, сладкий пирог с ягодами, и довольно неплохое белое вино. Когда Джудо, увидев, что кроме вина на столе нет другого питья, сразу сказал, что по обету не пьет, и попросил воды, чернявая подруга Изабеллы – та самая, что вместе с ней была в наложницах Креспо – принесла большой чайник местного травяного сбора. Этот чай прекрасно подошел к пирогу, и даже Леонардо, оценивший вино, отдал должное и чаю. После ужина паладины и инквизитор разошлись по отведенным им комнатам. И если Леонардо, помолившись, упал на кровать и захрапел, а Бенедетто еще долго сидел, пересматривая свои записи, то Джудо сначала старательно обтерся мокрым полотенцем, а потом долго молился Матери, хотя и чувствовал, что Изабелла и ее подруга уже трижды проходили мимо его двери, задерживаясь, чтоб заглянуть в щелку.   
Закончив молитву, он сам открыл дверь, как раз в тот момент, когда обе женщины подошли заглянуть очередной раз:  
– Заходите.  
Они переглянулись:  
– Как? Обе?  
Джудо вздохнул:  
– Обе. Тебе, Лола, знаю, сразу барон вспомнился, но поверь – надо так. Ты должна увидеть, как это бывает, когда добровольно, без принуждения, без страха и боли.  
Она кивнула, прошла в уголок и забралась с ногами на кресло. Коррадо Креспо изнасиловал ее первой из всех восьми наложниц, она была девственницей, и ее девственную кровь он использовал для одного из своих ритуалов. А потом зачем-то заставлял ее смотреть всякий раз, когда развлекался с другими наложницами. Коррадо был любителем насилия и принуждения, и, как теперь видел Джудо, развлекался так и будучи женатым. Только тех своих женщин он убил. Одну для того, чтоб подвести под окончательное подчинение боскотенебрян, а вторую из своих давних любовниц – чтобы попытаться победить Джудо.  
Изабелла, оглянувшись на забившуюся в кресло Лолу, робко подошла к паладину:  
– Сеньор... Мне страшно.  
– Все хорошо, Изабелла, – он коснулся ее шеи, мягко провел пальцами по ней, забираясь под вырез блузки. – Посмотри мне в глаза и ничего не бойся.   
Она посмотрела и охнула, чувствуя, как охватывают ее тепло, спокойствие и желание. Джудо поцеловал ее сначала в лоб, потом в губы, обнял за плечи и медленно провел ладонью по спине, спустившись до талии, а потом и ниже. Изабелла прерывисто вздохнула, выгнулась под его рукой, словно кошка, и приникла к нему, уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Джудо, продолжая ее гладить, ловко снял с нее блузу, распустил завязки юбки, и как-то очень быстро раздел ее полностью. Лола наблюдала за всем этим, затаив дыхание и не шевелясь.  
Джудо осторожно взял в ладони налитые груди Изабеллы, полные молока – ведь она еще кормила своего ребенка, рожденного от брата-насильника. Ребенка, которого она любила так же сильно, как ненавидела его отца. Он вспомнил слова Аглаи о том, что здешние женщины рожают с трудом, и понял, что они потому-то и ценят так всех своих детей, даже таких вот бастардов. А инцест в орсинской глуши – к сожалению, дело частое, ведь все тут родичи, и собственно преступным инцестом здесь считают только связь детей и родителей, на связь брата и сестры смотрят сквозь пальцы, а на браки с кузенами и племянниками вообще внимания не обращают.   
Он поцеловал одну грудь, потом вторую, обхватил губами сосок, легонько покатал его между ними. Кормящая женщина обычно слабо отзывается на такие ласки, но он чувствовал, что делает именно то, что ей нужно. Ее нежная кожа на груди слабо пахла молоком и младенцем, и Джудо наконец почувствовал, как его самого отпускает напряжение, в котором он пребывал все время после битвы с Креспо. Он глубоко вдохнул этот запах, поднял женщину на руки и осторожно уложил на кровать. Лег рядом и принялся поглаживать ее всю, куда только мог дотянуться, не прекращая целовать ее груди. Изабелла нежилась и постанывала, беспорядочно хватала его то за плечи, то за руки, то за шею и волосы. Он добрался до низа живота, скользнул рукой между ног и стал осторожно ощупывать поросшую золотистыми завитками промежность, нежно касаясь бугорка и губ страсти. Изабелла на эти ласки отозвалась громким стоном, подалась к нему бедрами, зажала его руку между ног. Джудо легкими движениями пальцев вызвал у нее оргазм, и, когда она задрожала от удовольствия, повернулся на спину, взял ее за бедра и притянул к себе. Она тут же забралась на него сверху, села на его колени и наклонилась, разглядывая его член. Обхватила его ладонью и легонько погладила, любуясь совершенством форм. Джудо застонал сквозь зубы, сжал простыни и прошептал:  
– Делай, что тебе хочется.  
Изабелла томно улыбнулась, придвинулась, приподнялась и затем плавно опустилась на него, охнув, когда член вошел в нее. А потом начала двигаться – сначала медленно, потом быстрее, еще быстрее. Джудо схватил ее за бедра, а она уперлась ему в грудь, и бешено заскакала на нем, громко охая и всхлипывая. А потом, дойдя до пика уже после того, как сам Джудо излился, закричала низко, страстно, и ее крик восторга ударил в деревянный потолок, теряясь среди драпировок, свисающих над кроватью.  
Закончив, она упала рядом с ним, тут же обхватила его руками и ногами, прижалась к нему и тихонько рассмеялась. И Джудо услышал в этом смехе радость освобождения от пережитой боли, ужаса и отчаянья. Конечно, еще много времени ему понадобится, чтобы полностью исцелить истерзанную душу Изабеллы, но по крайней мере начало положено. И для Лолы тоже.  
Обе женщины покинули его комнату только перед рассветом, и уставший, но довольный паладин наконец заснул.   
Утром он первым делом отправился к посвященному Бенедетто. Инквизитор уже проснулся и снова возился с бумагами, когда Джудо к нему постучал.  
– Доброе утро, брат Бенедетто. Скажи, а ты мог бы принять мою исповедь?  
Бенедетто удивился:  
– Э-э... а почему я, а не Альбина? Она же тут за священницу.  
Джудо зашел и прикрыл дверь за собой:  
– Потому что она женщина. Ну так как?  
– Ладно. Ну давай, исповедуйся, – вздохнул инквизитор.   
Джудо быстро перечислил все грешное, что успел наделать с последней исповеди. Было немного – в основном грешен был в том, что ругался, гневался, и чуть было не поддался соблазну отдать Креспо на растерзание черным единорогам. А потом перешел к главному – к рассказу о том, что случилось в Фейриё, и о том, какие соблазны его одолевали после того. Признался, что даже было хотел бросить всё и остаться вместе с Аглаей, и что чуть было не лишил ее девственности в самом прямом смысле, медицинском, так сказать. Едва устоял.  
Выслушав, Бенедетто опять вздохнул:  
– Не вижу во всём этом особых каких-то грехов. Правильно преосвященная Роза настояла, что на вас с Аглаей не надо епитимьи налагать. Вы и сами прекрасно оба с искушениями справились... да и не позавидуешь вам теперь. Я так понимаю, чувства никуда не делись, потому отказ от продолжения отношений для вас обоих очень тяжел. Это уже само по себе покаяние... В общем, прощаю я тебе твои грехи, посвященный Джудо.  
– Благодарю, брат Бенедетто. Видишь ли… прав ты насчет чувств, – Джудо поднялся с колен и уселся на стул. – Я ее как увидел в первый раз, так и понял: если б мне можно было жениться, то это именно та женщина, на которой я бы хотел жениться. И внешность, и характер. Мне ведь чтоб узнать человека, долго с ним общаться не надо, я почти сразу вижу. Да и она призналась, что ее ко мне тянуло не только из-за моей сидской привлекательности. Все-таки я не настолько сильно на женщин действую, чтоб вот прямо так сразу, без всяких моих усилий...   
Бенедетто сочувственно глянул на него:  
– Понимаю. Сам-то я... эх… Давно это было, а помню как сейчас. Угораздило меня влюбиться, да так, что я обет нарушил. И хорошего из этого ничего не вышло, – он поднял искалеченную руку и дотронулся до черной повязки на глазу. – У вас обоих же хватило ума оборвать всё до того, как оно зашло слишком далеко.

После этого разговора Джудо наконец полегчало. Хотя Аглаин чулок он по-прежнему носил в кармане, завернутый в тонкий платочек.  
А потом, уже после того, как комиссия закончила свои дела в Боско Тенебро и Мадеруэле, и все вернулись в Арагосу, Джудо и узнал, что Аглая попросила о переводе в Кестальскую Коллегию. Видимо, все-таки ей было тяжело бороться с соблазном, зная, что Джудо вот тут, почти рядом...   
Больше они и не виделись с тех пор. И даже не переписывались, хотя и ему, и ей очень иной раз хотелось.  
А когда Джудо спустя пятнадцать лет вдруг получил от Аглаи очень откровенное письмо, то понял – никуда не делись чувства. И время ничего с ними не смогло поделать, только чуток приглушило. Ему захотелось испросить отпуск и уехать в Кантабьехо, повидать ее. Еле удержался. Понял: раз уж она все-таки ушла в монастырь, хотя и не собиралась, то, видимо, не просто так. И незачем будить то, что и так спит вполглаза. Потому и не поехал, только письмо ответное написал и просьбу ее выполнил. А просила она, чтоб он прислал ей свой магопортрет при полном параде. Магопортрет он прислать не смог – не получались с него магопортреты, как и с любого паладина, потому он заказал обычную миниатюру, но у очень хорошего художника. Потом вставил миниатюру в раскладную рамку, и написал на второй половине то, что, наверное, никогда бы не сказал ей вслух.


	10. Сломанный обет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События происходят за 25 лет до основных

Сломанный обет  
Июнь в Понтевеккьо всегда дождливый и довольно прохладный. С утра обычно парит, донимает духота, особенно по берегам многочисленных здешних речушек, а после полудня собираются тучи, и начинается – гром, молнии, ливень... Гроза проходит быстро, ливень переходит в мелкий, затяжной дождь, который может моросить и до полуночи. Потому-то в июне в Понтевеккьо и топят по вечерам камины, или жаровни в комнаты вносят.  
В замке Каса ди Рокабьянка вечером в гостиной вовсю полыхал камин, и двое мужчин с удовольствием развалились в креслах почти у самого огня. Один из них был молодой, немного старше тридцати, слегка склонный к полноте, с длинной каштановой косой и ухоженной бородкой. Уже одно это выдавало в нем мага, а он еще и одет был в расстегнутую мажескую мантию, наброшенную поверх обычной местной туники и облегающих штанов. Второй – постарше, лет сорока, в охотничьем костюме, с короткими русыми локонами. Оба мужчины молчали, потягивали подогретое вино и поглядывали в окно, за которым обычный июньский ливень уже перешел в унылый прохладный дождь.  
Замок, конечно, это было громко сказано. Каса ди Рокабьянка был скорее большим помещичьим домом, и единственное, что хоть как-то роднило его с замком в обычном понимании – это башенка в три этажа, пристроенная к двухэтажному дому с патио и верандой на крыше. Обычная усадьба понтевеккийского дона средней руки. Каса ди Рокабьянка стоял на мысу, в излучине речки Рокабьянка, и от него на другой берег шел длинный мостик – старый, даже старше самого дома. Мосты – это гордость и особенная черта провинции Понтевеккьо, что ни говори. Здесь мосты были насущной необходимостью: вся провинция представляет собой сеть из множества мелких и узких, но довольно быстрых речек, прихотливо петляющих между низких и широких холмов. Речки разливаются в период дождей, и тогда без мостов никак. Мосты намного длиннее, чем ширина речек в сухое время, часто они соединяют два холма, между которыми течет речка, и имеют высокие опоры. И все это – ради полутора-двух месяцев в году, когда здешние речки выходят из берегов и заливают узкие долины между холмов.  
Вот и из окна гостиной Каса ди Рокабьянка был виден мост. Оба мужчины, сидевшие в гостиной, заметили, что по мосту кто-то едет верхом, кутаясь в плащ с капюшоном. Маг, отпив вина, сказал равнодушно:  
– Кажется, это Денизо?  
– Он самый, – кивнул мужчина. – И охота же ему в такую погоду шляться…  
Маг усмехнулся:  
– Ради того, чтоб стать владетельным доном – чего б и не пошляться? Интересно, на что он рассчитывает...  
Мужчина в охотничьей куртке махнул рукой:  
– На то же, на что и я – Сабине понравиться...  
Маг щелкнул пальцами, серебряный кувшинчик поднялся с подставки у камина и подлетел к нему. Он налил себе вина, передал кувшин приятелю:  
– Сабина выйдет не за того, кто ей больше понравится, а за того, кто окажется более подходящим – и для семьи, и для Каса ди Рокабьянка. А чувства тут роли не играют. Так что у тебя шансов куда больше, чем у Денизо.  
– И чем же я более подходящий, чем он?  
– Тем, Альфредо, что ты богаче его. Сто двадцать эскудо годового дохода всяко лучше, чем сорок пять, – расплылся в улыбке маг. – Плохо быть владетельным доном без денег, а уж владетельной доньей – и того хуже. Сабина это тоже понимает. Конечно, согласия она пока не дала, но деваться ей некуда. Наш покойный батюшка, а до него – дедушка, наделали слишком много долгов... И уж если вводить в этот дом нового дона, то с карманами потолще. С этим-то она как раз и не спорит…  
Альфредо самодовольно усмехнулся.   
В дверь поскребся слуга:  
– Сеньор Массимо, к вам сеньор Томазиньи с визитом...  
– Пусть заходит, и вина нам подай еще, – махнул рукой маг. – Что донья Сабина? Пойди спроси, спустится ли к нам. Скажи – я прошу, чтоб спустилась.  
– Донья Сабина еще утром поехала в летний домик, осмотреть сад, и вернуться до грозы не успела, – сказал слуга.   
Маг вздохнул:  
– Вот хитрюга. Это она нарочно, ну да ничего. Побесится да и успокоится.   
Альфредо отпил вина:  
– Ты же говорил, что она вроде бы согласилась на мое предложение?  
– Я такого не говорил. Я сказал – что она не против, – поправил его маг. – А это не то же самое. Ну да не переживай, я ее уговорю. Из всех кандидатов на ее руку ты самый подходящий. Разве что завтра сюда заглянет просить ее руки кто побогаче. Существенно побогаче.  
Тут в гостиную вошел Денизо – второй сын дона Томазиньи, соседа сеньоров Рокабьянка. Был он моложе и Альфредо, и мага Массимо, и, конечно, красивее. Но, как верно заметил Массимо – беднее. Всё, что мог дать своему второму сыну и так небогатый дон Томазиньи – это сорок пять эскудо годового дохода, и то за счет ценных бумаг, которые то и дело цену меняют и вообще завтра могут оказаться дешевле собственно бумаги, на которой напечатаны.  
– Добрый вечер, сеньоры, – поздоровался он, неприязненно стрельнув взглядом в Альфредо. Маг указал ему на соседнее кресло, которое слуга уже придвинул к камину. Денизо с удовольствием плюхнулся в него и протянул ноги к огню. От его мокрых сапог тут же повалил пар и резко запахло тем, чем и должны пахнуть сапоги мужчины, часто ездящего верхом. Маг поморщился, помахал в воздухе рукой, сплетая заклинание, но вышло только хуже – теперь завоняло мокрой псиной. Массимо плюнул и развеял неудачный каст.   
Магом он был не очень хорошим, единственное, что ему удавалось и в чем он, в общем-то, преуспел – это было зачарование предметов. Еще он владел некоторыми целительскими навыками, весьма посредственными, но для сельской глуши вполне годными. Так что занимался сеньор Массимо Рокабьянка в основном изготовлением светошаров и огнекамешков, самодвижных полотерных щеток и таких же выбивалок для ковров, и тому подобного, а также лечением вывихов с переломами, запоев, простуд и обжорства, чем на жизнь и зарабатывал. Для потомка знатного рода это было довольно унизительным занятием, но приносило достаточно неплохой доход. Учитывая, что семейство Рокабьянка основательно разорилось благодаря авантюрам двух предыдущих донов, ремесло Массимо пришлось очень кстати. Моровое поветрие унесло и отца, и мать, и младшего брата Массимо, и осталась наследницей только Сабина, потому как сам Массимо, будучи магом, наследовать домен не мог. Об этом очень давно позаботился объединитель Фартальи король Амадео Справедливый, исключив магов из наследования титулов и земель, и установив правило, по которому домен нельзя было дробить между наследниками, а следовало передавать старшему из наследников независимо от пола. Если старший наследник – женщина, то она не должна быть замужем на момент передачи наследства (если только она не является единственным наследником вообще или если нет сыновей). Так что обычно, если были еще сыновья, доны побыстрее спихивали дочек замуж. Сабину вот не успели до того, как она стала владетельной доньей Рокабьянка, так что теперь можно было попробовать устроить ей брак повыгоднее. Долгов было много, и Массимо вкалывал не хуже какого-нибудь портового грузчика, чтобы расплатиться с ними побыстрее, пока проценты не станут совсем уж неподъемными. К моменту, когда он таки выплатил последний реал из набранных сначала дедушкой, а потом батюшкой долгов, ему уже снились все эти светошары, огнекамешки, щетки, выбивалки, швабры, метлы, кузнечные меха, чужие переломы, сопливые носы и прочее, прочее, прочее. Так что совсем неудивительно, что он прилагал все усилия, чтобы убедить сестру поскорее выйти замуж за кого-нибудь при деньгах. И домин Альфредо Сорелло, владелец винзавода и арендатор виноградников на родовых землях Рокабьянка, казался ему самым подходящим кандидатом в зятья. Все-таки сто двадцать эскудо чистого годового дохода – это не сорок семь, которые мог в год наскрести после выплаты всех налогов Массимо, и то при условии тяжкого труда. Одному-то ему бы хватало за глаза, и даже на двоих с сестрой. Но содержать Каса ди Рокабьянка на эти деньги было уже накладно, а добиться, чтоб поместье давало прибыль, никак не получалось. И потому маг очень хотел спихнуть этакую обузу на кого-нибудь побогаче и похозяйственней.  
Денизо, похоже, даже не заметил, что маг пытался поколдовать с его сапогами. Он отхлебнул вина и сказал:  
– А помнишь, Массимо, того паладина, которого сюда вызывали тролля из-под вашего моста выгонять?  
Маг поморщился:  
– Помню, конечно. Наглый такой…– как большинство магов, Массимо не любил паладинов. А этого конкретного – вдвойне, потому что с тем троллем сам справиться не смог, и паладина вызывать было безумно стыдно. А тот еще так на него, Массимо, смотрел – с таким легким, чуток высокомерным презрением...  
– А я бы не сказал, что наглый, – Денизо снова отпил вина. – Мы его потом позвали еще у нас погреба проверить, там винники завелись. Вежливый паладин, и дело свое хорошо знает… Как там его звали-то?.. А, вот – Бенедетто Рондини, что ли.  
– Ну и к чему ты его вообще вспомнил? – проворчал Массимо. – Как будто нет более приятной темы для разговора.  
Денизо, по-юношески непосредственный, даже не заметил недовольства хозяина, пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Да просто увидел его. Ехал он через Горбатый Мост наверх, в сторону вашего сада. По делам каким, наверное, потому как это уже не первый раз я его тут вижу. И всегда мимо нашего замка едет на Пратоверде, а там на Горбатый Мост сворачивает, да потом мимо вашего сада на верхушке холма. Или обратно той же дорогой.  
Массимо ощутил легкое беспокойство. Сабина в летнем домике в саду… частенько она туда стала ездить в последнее время.   
А тут еще Альфредо сказал:  
– А куда ж это он ездит-то? Дорога мимо сада спускается на Трехногий Мостик, а там дальше – только сплошные виноградники на целых десять миль. А за ними – Бурронья. Только какого черта так на Бурронью ездить, это же крюк какой здоровый получается. А больше, кроме как в Бурронью, ему вроде б и некуда той дорогой ехать...  
Маг встал, застегнул мантию:  
– Вот что... поеду-ка я в летний домик, проверю... что там да как.  
Альфредо на него удивленно глянул:  
– В такой дождь? Чего это ты?  
– Проверю, говорю... не повадился ли этот п…паладин к Сабине шляться, – сердито сказал Массимо. – Когда он тут тролля гонял, помню я, как он на нее пялился... да и она тоже с него глаз не сводила.  
– Ты что, он же паладин, – удивился Денизо. – Ему же нельзя.  
Массимо проворчал:  
– Поговорку слыхал – «нельзя, нельзя, но если очень хочется, то можно»? Не просто так же он тут разъездился. Знаю я этих паладинов... согрешат, а потом помолятся – и вроде как все путем... А такие наивные дураки, как ты, Денизо, верят в их целомудрие. Чего ты мне раньше не сказал?  
Денизо подскочил:  
– Да мне в голову прийти не могло!!! Ах он зараза!!! Так, Массимо, я с тобой. Еще не хватало, чтоб мою невесту какой-то там трахал, какой-то паладин непонятного происхождения. Фамилия-то у него неблагородная, между прочим!!!  
Тут и Альфредо махом вино допил и тоже встал, застегнул куртку:  
– Насчет «твоя невеста» – это ты поторопился. Но проверить надо.   
Накинув плащи и прихватив оружие, все трое сели на лошадей и поскакали в сторону сада – через мост на соседний холм.

В тот же день, еще до того, как гроза налетела, паладин Бенедетто Рондини уже наезженной дорогой приехал в летний домик в саду на холме. Три месяца тому назад его вызвали в Вилла Рокабьянка разобраться с троллем, угнездившимся под мостом. Тогда-то он и познакомился с местными сеньорами – доньей Сабиной и магом Массимо. Конечно, не удержался от того, чтоб показать магу свое превосходство в деле изгнания фейри. В общем-то, как и любой другой паладин на его месте. Маги-то с сущностями из мира фейри почти не способны управиться, даже более талантливые, чем сеньор Массимо. А еще ему тогда очень захотелось перед доньей Сабиной покрасоваться. Сам не понял, почему. Сабина не была красавицей, во всяком случае по понтевеккийским меркам: невысокого роста, склонная к полноте, с круглым лицом и слишком темными глазами. Но… похоже, эти-то глаза его и зацепили. Как глянула она на паладина, так у того сердце и заколотилось.  
Тролля он, конечно, выгнал легко. Привычка – ведь для Понтевеккьо тролли под мостами – обычное дело. Бенедетто уже не раз таким занимался. Выгнал, получил расписку в том, что задание выполнено, и уехал. А донью Сабину не забыл.  
Второй раз его сюда направили через неделю – соседи Рокабьянка, доны Томазиньи, вызвали странствующего паладина разобраться с винниками. И вот тогда-то Бенедетто и встретился с Сабиной наедине. Она специально так подстроила, чтобы оказаться с ним в саду без свидетелей. Тогда же и призналась, что полюбила его с первого взгляда. Бенедетто понял, что и с ним стряслось то же самое. И впал в отчаяние – хуже для паладина нет, чем вот так крепко влюбиться.  
Уехал тогда в тот же день, хоть дон Томазиньи и предлагал переночевать, чтоб не на ночь глядя по дорогам трястись.   
А еще через неделю получил от Сабины письмо. И как разума лишился. Взял да и поехал в Вилла Рокабьянка, прямиком в летний домик в саду, как в письме и было указано.  
Тянулось это все три месяца. Каждую неделю Бенедетто, как ему выпадал свободный день, ездил на свидание с Сабиной. И каждый раз говорил себе: «в последний раз, надо прекращать, пока не зашло слишком далеко». И все равно ездил и ездил...  
Конечно, они оба понимали, что у этой любви нет никакого будущего, и их свидания были довольно целомудренными – дальше объятий и поцелуев дело не заходило… до поры. Но с каждым разом поцелуи становились всё более страстными, а объятия – все более тесными… пока оба не перешли к куда более откровенным ласкам. У Бенедетто не было никакого опыта, он попал в паладинский корпус девственником, ведь до того он жил при монастыре, в приюте для подкидышей. Да и Сабина не могла похвастаться большим опытом – как и многие девушки из семей понтевеккийских донов, она была девственницей, потому как среди местного дворянства царили довольно строгие нравы, в отличие от соседних Пекорино, Дельпонте и Срединной Фартальи. Но страсть делает свое дело, и оба забыли о всякой осторожности.  
Едва Бенедетто завел лошадь под навес возле летнего домика, как хлынул дождь, так что, пока он добежал до двери, почти весь и промок – плащ по неосмотрительности оставил свернутым и притороченным к седлу. Сабина после долгого, горячего поцелуя принялась стаскивать с него мокрый мундир, да и оглянуться оба не успели, как Бенедетто и разделся полностью. А когда он это сообразил, покраснел, как будто ему было не тридцать лет, а всего-то восемнадцать. Сабина же, налюбовавшись его прекрасно сложенным телом, решительно разделась сама и встала перед ним, словно лесная фея.  
– Ты прекрасна, Сабина, – вздохнул Бенедетто. – Я такой красоты в жизни еще не видел...  
Он подошел ближе, опустился на колени, обнял за бедра и уткнулся лбом в каштановые мелкие завитки на лобке. Запах дурманил его, и не хотелось больше ничего – только быть с ней, обнимать ее, чувствовать жар ее тела.  
Сабина погладила его плечи:  
– Я больше не могу, Бенедетто. Я так с ума сойду, сгорю... Будь со мной… возьми меня.  
И он встал, взял ее на руки и уложил на узкую деревянную кровать – в этом домике была всего одна комната, с кроватью, камином и парой стульев. Кровать жутко скрипела и была жесткой, но они оба этого не замечали.   
Бенедетто долго целовал ее – губы, шею, груди… Ласкал губами ее темные соски, гладил нежную кожу бедер и живота. Потом спустился ниже, и она раскрылась, развела ноги, он коснулся губами розового бугорка между двух поросших каштановыми завитками холмиков. Сабина вскрикнула глухо, охнула:  
– Как же сладко!  
И он целовал ее и там, а она только охала от удовольствия. А потом слегка оттолкнула его, схватила за руки и притянула к себе, обняла крепко, нетерпеливо шевельнулась, чувствуя, как его отвердевший член проскальзывает между ее ног. Бенедетто приподнялся, она закинула ноги ему на спину, обхватывая за поясницу. Они оказались неожиданно сильными, выдавая в ней любительницу верховой езды. Бенедетто толкнулся вперед, почувствовал сопротивление плоти и было остановился, но она сама придвинулась к нему, и он вошел, преодолевая это сопротивление. Сабина вскрикнула, когда он погрузился в ее лоно, но не отстранилась, а только крепче обхватила его руками и ногами, и нетерпеливо качнула бедрами. Он не сразу поймал нужный ритм, несколько мгновений они двигались вразнобой, но потом все получилось как-то само собой.   
Мир вокруг куда-то исчез, ничего не было, кроме них двоих, плывущих по волнам безумной страсти. Ничто не имело значения, только они и этот дикий, сладкий ритм, в котором они оба двигались, долго и упорно, словно нагоняя упущенные возможности.  
Потом уже, когда они устали и просто лежали в обнимку, слушая, как шуршит по черепичной крыше дождь, пришло наконец и осознание.  
Сабина плакала, уткнувшись ему в плечо:  
– Ах, что же я наделала… как же ты теперь?   
Он гладил ее по плечам и целовал, собирая губами слезы:  
– Мы оба это сделали. А виноват я один… Не знаю, что теперь. Да это и неважно. Как-нибудь да будет. Ты только не плачь. 

Уже начало темнеть, когда они наконец смогли заставить себя оторваться друг от друга. Мундир и штаны Бенедетто, которые Сабина успела развесить перед камином до того, как страсть захватила обоих, уже высохли. Бенедетто быстро оделся, застегнул перевязь с мечом. Коснулся рукояти, но привычной силы не ощутил. Вздохнул.   
Сабина даже не стала заплетать волосы, просто повязала их платочком, и они теперь длинной каштановой волной спускались по спине, ярко выделяясь на светло-зеленом платье. Бенедетто любовался ею, как в последний раз. Она открыла дверь:  
– Дождь кончился... Пора.  
С листьев абрикосовых деревьев еще капала вода, но небо уже начало проясняться. Сабина осталась стоять на порожке – была босиком. Бенедетто вышел во двор, повернулся к ней:  
– Я люблю тебя, Сабина. И жить без тебя не смогу... Но... Я и правда не знаю, как теперь дальше.   
Она приложила ладони к щекам:  
– Я уеду отсюда. Завтра же утром… прямо в Модену. Буду рядом с тобой. Или… лучше давай уедем? В Борравию или Планину? Или в Алевенду. Там ты сможешь на мне жениться, и никто не помешает нам быть вместе. Я больше ведь ни с кем, кроме тебя, не хочу…  
Бенедетто шагнул к ней и поцеловал.  
Тут-то на площадку перед домиком с дорожки, ведущей на верхушку холма с моста, и вышли, ведя лошадей в поводу, Массимо, Альфредо и Денизо.   
Увидав такую картину и сразу поняв, что к чему (волосы Сабины растрепаны, платье застегнуто косо, да и паладин какой-то весь одновременно помятый и лучащийся удовольствием), Массимо просто взорвался:  
– Ах ты ж подлая тварь!!! Да как ты посмел!!!  
Маг резко вскинул руку, ловя потоки маны, и кастанул первое же пришедшее в голову боевое заклятие.   
Вообще-то он боевой магией владел плохо, знал только несколько кастов, да и те обычно получались кое-как. Но сейчас гнев придал сил, и каст «Безумный мясник» получился слишком хорошо. Веер призрачных ножей понесся в Бенедетто.  
Сабина сумела заметить, что братец собрался что-то колдовать. Она оттолкнула Бенедетто и шагнула навстречу касту. Массимо, уже выпустивший заклятие, заорал от ужаса.  
Бенедетто успел: схватил Сабину за плечо, развернулся сам, прикрывая ее собой, выхватил отработанным движением меч, создавая им «щит веры». И только когда не почувствовал привычного легкого холодка, вспомнил, что теперь он лишен всех своих мистических сил.  
Паладинский меч, правда, сам по себе артефакт и работает независимо от того, соблюдает ли паладин обеты. Так что большую часть заклинания он все-таки разбил и от Сабины его отвести сумел. Но не от себя.  
Один призрачный нож вошел в его правый глаз, четыре других воткнулись в плечо, ногу, живот и грудь, еще один резанул по руке, отрубив мизинец и половину безымянного. Хлынула кровь, меч Бенедетто удержать не смог, и он отлетел в сторону. Сам паладин пошатнулся, упал на колени, а потом завалился на бок. По белым известняковым плиткам двора стремительно растекалась лужа крови.  
Страшно закричала Сабина.  
Массимо опустил руки – такого он никак не ожидал.  
Позади него выругался Денизо:  
– Я тебе, сучье отродье, покажу, как чужих невест совращать!!! – молодой сеньор Томазиньи выхватил у совершенно обалдевшего от всего этого Альфредо охотничий самопал, взвел курок, вскинул самопал к плечу и выстрелил, метя паладину прямо в голову.  
Сабина тигрицей прыгнула навстречу выстрелу. Пуля ударила ее под правую ключицу, сбила с ног, и она повалилась рядом с Бенедетто.   
Массимо опять заорал и бросился к ней.  
Альфредо отобрал у Денизо самопал и врезал ему по зубам:  
– Ты что наделал, дурак!!!  
Денизо сплюнул кровь с разбитой губы, выдернул из-за пояса нож и молча пырнул Альфредо. Тот успел увернуться, размахнулся самопалом и приложил Денизо прикладом под дых. Молодой Томазиньи скрючился, выронил нож, и тут же получил еще раз по зубам. Но оказался на удивление крепок, вскочил, бросился на Альфредо. Они сцепились, упали наземь и, нанося друг другу тумаки, покатились по склону холма на нижнюю террасу сада, где росли малина и ежевика.  
Массимо всего этого не видел. Он плюхнулся на колени рядом с сестрой, прямо в кровавую лужу. Перевернул Сабину на спину. Она была еще жива, но стремительно истекала кровью. К тому же было задето легкое, и на ее губах уже пузырилась кровавая пена. Маг знал, что и как надо делать при таком ранении, но умений и опыта не хватало сделать это быстро. Он уже начал плести заклятие, но видел: не успеет. Отчаянные слезы туманили взгляд, и он не видел, куда прилагать нити сил…   
Рядом шевельнулся израненный паладин, простонал:  
– Не тяни время, маг. Давай уже, кастуй быстрее… Я долго не продержусь, – и на окровавленную грудь Сабины опустилась его рука с паладинским медальоном. Пальцы разжались, рука медленно, бессильно сползла, оставив медальон лежать на груди девушки.   
Сабина же, как только медальон оказался на ней, задышала тише, кровь стала течь медленнее, и маг почувствовал, как особенные чары окутывают ее, погружая в магический стазис.   
Массимо знал, что паладинские медальоны – тоже артефакты. Штучная работа, особое колдовство с применением магии крови. Они работают всегда, снять заклятие с них невозможно. Если паладин ранен, заклятие ускоряет заживление ран, уменьшает боль и кровопотерю, если ранен тяжело – вводит в магический стазис, повышая шанс дожить до того момента, когда ему окажут профессиональную помощь. Создают эти медальоны для каждого паладина индивидуально, используя его кровь, и другому человеку такой медальон не поможет… если только сам паладин не отдаст его добровольно. Вот только в таком случае источником магии для медальона становится кровь самого паладина.   
И вот сейчас Бенедетто отдавал свою кровь… свою жизнь – для Сабины.  
Маг посмотрел на паладина. Тот лежал на спине, истекая кровью, был бледен и мелко, часто дышал.  
– Почему? – только и спросил Массимо, уже сплетая целительное заклятие.  
Бенедетто чуть слышно шепнул:  
– Потому что люблю… больше жизни.

Бенедетто очнулся только на третий день – от боли. Боль пронизывала всё тело, но больше всего ее было в глазу и правой руке. Из-за раненого глаза болел и уцелевший, так что Бенедетто не стал пока его открывать.  
Он вспомнил все почти сразу, и очень удивился тому, что еще жив. Тогда, когда он сорвал с себя свой медальон и отдал его для Сабины, он уже был готов к смерти. Молился, пока не впал в беспамятство. И молился не о спасении своей грешной души, а об исцелении Сабины.  
Попытка пошевелиться вызвала вспышку боли во всем теле, но паладин все-таки попытался сесть. Не вышло. Тогда он медленно поднял левую руку и начал себя ощупывать. Нащупал повязки – свежие. Кто-то их менял, и менял часто: не было ни заскорузлости, ни застарелого запаха крови. Да в общем и свежего запаха крови тоже не было, а значит, раны уже не кровоточили, или, по крайней мере, почти не кровоточили. Половина головы тоже была замотана, и над правым глазом повязка была особенно плотной и толстой. Кисть правой руки и правое же плечо… и на груди тоже повязки. И медальон.  
Бенедетто медленно перебрал пальцами цепочку медальона и обнаружил место, где ее наспех скрепили кусочком проволоки – ведь он разорвал ее, когда снимал медальон, чтоб отдать Сабине.  
Он вздохнул и все-таки попробовал разлепить левый глаз.   
В комнате было сумрачно. Большой светошар на подставке у кровати был накрыт шелковым красным платком, и это хорошо – свет не резал глаз.  
Но вот встать с кровати Бенедетто все-таки не смог, как ни пытался.  
Шум услышали, открылась дверь, и в комнату вошел… сеньор Рокабьянка. Выглядел он плохо: осунувшийся, бледный, с темными кругами под глазами. И с полоской седины в каштановой бородке.  
– Живучий ты, п-паладин, – сквозь зубы сказал он, легонько толкнул уже севшего Бенедетто и уложил обратно. – Чего вскочил? Лежи. Сейчас тебе горшок принесут, а потом и поесть. А пока что я тебе повязки поменяю.  
Маг взял со столика со светошаром нож в металлическом футляре, вынул его и принялся разрезать повязки, осматривая и ощупывая раны. Иногда удовлетворенно качал головой, но больше – цедил сквозь зубы невнятные ругательства. Бенедетто собрался с силами и наконец спросил:  
– Сабина… как?  
Маг вздохнул, сказал уже намного мягче:  
– Хвала богам, жива, уже встает. Еле удержал ее, чтоб к тебе не пришла.   
Бенедетто прикрыл веки:  
– Хорошо.   
Он помолчал, дождался, пока маг сменит повязки, потом спросил опять:  
– Почему меня… спас?   
Массимо отвернулся, сказал, глядя в окно:  
– Ради нее, – он замолчал, но не уходил. Потом сказал с грустью и одновременно легкой злостью:  
– Дурак ты, паладин, каких свет не видывал. Знал же, что будет, если обет нарушить вот так. Старшие товарищи что, не научили, как выкручиваться, если очень припирает? Не сказали, что в крайнем случае можно, а чего вообще совсем никогда нельзя?  
Бенедетто вздохнул:  
– Научили. Я помнил об этом… и ей сказал. Но устоять не смог. Я один во всем виноват. Ты ее… не вини ни в чем. Я должен был… сразу это оборвать.   
Маг коснулся медальона:  
– Я сам дел натворил не хуже тебя. Мог же кастануть на тебя какую-нибудь «Адскую щекотку» или там «Кукапердию». А кастанул боевое. Лицензии-то у меня на боевую магию нет… Теперь за такое дело мне светят адамантовые кандалы и Кастель Кастиго. И надолго, наверное… Да и придурок Денизо из-за меня же Сабину подстрелил. Я на тебя, паладин, уже обиды не держу. Не могу. Понял, что вы и правда любите друг друга безумно, раз уж она вместо тебя пулю приняла, а ты ей медальон отдал и чуть ради нее не помер. До сих пор удивляюсь, как это ты продержался, пока я над ней чаровал. Другой бы уже и ноги протянул.  
Паладин открыл уцелевший глаз:  
– У нашей любви нет будущего. Если бы я это понял сразу, ничего бы не случилось.  
– Если бы да кабы… – проворчал маг. – За немного счастья такая жестокая кара – это как-то слишком, как по мне… Вот что. Я отписал в вашу канцелярию в Модену. Без подробностей, правда. Пусть уж тут, на месте, посвященный Судии решит. Завтра должна комиссия приехать. Сабину я к тебе пускать не буду, не надо ей тебя такого видеть.  
– Вообще не надо ей меня видеть, – Бенедетто приподнял правую руку, уронил ее на кровать и тяжко вздохнул. – Никогда больше. Так будет лучше.  
Он закрыл глаз. Маг вышел из комнаты, пропустив туда служанку с горшком, прошел в кухню, где слуга как раз наливал в чашку бульон для паладина. Налил себе воды, плеснул настойку пустырника и выпил залпом. Поморщился. Слуга, ставя чашку на поднос, сказал:  
– Сеньор Массимо, там в гостиной сеньор Сорелло вас ждет. Говорит – вы за ним посылали.  
– А, верно, посылал, – Массимо уже давно для переписки с соседями использовал зачарованных бумажных голубей. Писал записку, складывал, зачаровывал – и готово дело. Правда, годилась этакая почта только для солнечной погоды. Утром он отправил такую записку Альфредо, да и забыл.  
Альфредо сидел в гостиной, мрачный и задумчивый. Увидев Массимо, первым делом спросил:  
– Ну как она?  
– Хвала богам, уже встает, – маг сел в кресло у холодного камина, потер лоб. – Знаешь, Альфредо, а ведь она бы умерла, если б этот паладин не отдал ей свой медальон. Слыхал же, наверное, что их медальоны – это не просто золотые подвески.  
Альфредо кивнул:  
– Слыхал. Это правда, что они на магии крови сделаны?  
– В том числе. Если паладин кому свой медальон отдаст добровольно, то он и свою жизненную силу отдает. Потому я Сабину и успел спасти. Такие раны я толком исцелять не умею... теоретически – учили, а так, как понимаешь, никогда раньше не пробовал… – он опять вздохнул. – Я отписал в Модену, в паладинскую канцелярию. Скоро сюда следственная комиссия по этому делу приедет. Меня, скорее всего, арестуют и отправят на отсидку в Кастель Кастиго, слыхал, небось – есть такая тюрьма для магов…. Наверное, надолго засадят: боевая магия без лицензии, да еще нападение на паладина, да еще я его покалечил знатно… Лет десять мне за это пропишут, не меньше.   
– Да так уж и десять лет, ты что, – удивился Альфредо. – Хм… Может, уедешь куда?  
– Ни один Рокабьянка еще от закона не бегал, – поморщился Массимо. – И я первым быть не хочу. Честь рода важнее. Да и сидеть я буду не за какую-нибудь низкую мерзость вроде воровства все-таки. Хотя какая разница, за что сидеть в Кастель Кастиго, если уж сидеть… Это я к чему. Сабина одна останется, и без средств почти. Я кое-что накопил, конечно, но это мелочи. А ты – человек хозяйственный, опытный. Не хочешь сделаться управляющим Каса ди Рокабьянка? Сейчас и контракт подпишем, если ты согласен. Я в тебя верю, если ты наши виноградники с их кислятиной доходными сделал, то уж весь домен и подавно сумеешь. А там… мало ли. Может, Сабина со временем от этой несчастной любви исцелится, ну или хоть остынет немного, и вы поженитесь.  
– Сомневаюсь, что она захочет за меня замуж теперь, – Альфредо вздохнул. – Но я согласен, ради нее главным образом.   
На следующий день приехала комиссия: лейтенант паладинов Понтевеккьо, и моденские архонты Девы, Матери и Судии. Массимо не ожидал аж таких высоких гостей, и даже испугался.  
Архонты и лейтенант паладинов первым делом осмотрели двор летнего домика, потом поговорили с самим Массимо, с Альфредо как свидетелем, с Денизо Томазиньи, которого для этого вызвали сюда, и уж затем – с Сабиной и Бенедетто. Говорили вроде бы без пристрастия, но маг чувствовал, что его видят насквозь, до последней задней мыслишки. И не сомневался, что и других они допрашивали так же.   
Архонтиса Матери дольше всего говорила с обоими пострадавшими, и Массимо заметил, что после ее визитов и Сабина, и паладин выглядели существенно лучше, насколько это возможно в их состоянии.  
На следующий день архонт Судии велел Массимо, Альфредо и Денизо прийти в комнату, где лежал Бенедетто. Туда же пришли сам архонт, лейтенант паладинов и архонтиса Девы. Преосвященная Матери пошла к Сабине.  
– Рассмотрев дело, я, волей Судии, установил следующее, – начал архонт. – Донья Рокабьянка не виновна ни в чем, кроме того, что, зная об обетах паладина Рондини, все равно продолжала с ним встречаться. Преосвященная Матери считает, что Сабину не следует наказывать, и я согласен с ней. То, что случилось, само по себе уже наказание, и я бы советовал донье Рокабьянке пожить пару месяцев в обители Матери, для исцеления души и тела. Сеньор Рокабьянка виновен в применении боевой магии без лицензии, особенно в том, что выбрал сильное заклятие, каковое даже тем, у кого лицензия есть, применять рекомендуется только в исключительных случаях. Сеньора Рокабьянку оправдывает то, что он был в гневе и не владел собой. Учитывая, что сеньор Рокабьянка полностью осознает свою вину и искренне раскаивается, то, что он добровольно и сразу сообщил о случившемся в канцелярию корпуса, и то, что он старательно занимается лечением паладина Рондини, я считаю, что его не стоит арестовывать и направлять для отбывания наказания в Кастель Кастиго. Сеньор Рокабьянка и без того наказан… так что я назначаю другую кару: в течение десяти лет мэтр Рокабьянка обязан одну неделю в месяц в Модене бесплатно отрабатывать зачарование предметов для паладинского корпуса, для Коллегии Инквизиции и для церкви. Мэтр Рокабьянка может отрабатывать эти недели и подряд, главное, чтобы их было не меньше двенадцати в год, итого – сто двадцать недель отработки наказания. Далее… сеньор Томазиньи виновен в покушении на паладина и в нанесении телесного вреда донье Рокабьянке. Поскольку он не родственник доньи Сабины, то у него нет оправданий, хм, кроме недостатка ума. Потому сеньор Томазиньи приговаривается либо к трем годам тюремного заключения, либо к штрафу в размере пятнадцати эскудо в пользу доньи Сабины и пяти эскудо в пользу паладинского корпуса. Что касается паладина Рондини, мы решили, что налагать на него какие-либо епитимьи бессмысленно, потому что, во-первых, он и так уже наказан, и во-вторых, искренне раскаивается.  
Бенедетто на этих словах тяжко вздохнул:  
– Мне уже все равно, преосвященный. Не стоит проявлять ко мне милосердие.  
Архонтиса Девы сказала:  
– Не милосердие – но справедливость, Бенедетто. Помни об этом. Милосердие к тебе проявила Дева, когда все-таки дала тебе силы выжить. Значит, твой долг – служить Ей и дальше. Заметь, Бенедетто: тебя даже в монастырь на покаяние не отправляют, хотя я настаивала. Но мой голос был в меньшинстве.  
Лейтенант паладинов на это ответил:  
– А потому что смысла никакого, он и без этого кается и сожалеет. Сами же видите, преосвященная – сила Девы к нему возвращается. Вряд ли, конечно, будет как раньше, но если бы Она не видела его раскаяния, то и милостью бы не одарила. Эх, Бенедетто, если б ты признался в этом до того, как любовь тебя совсем закрутила, мы бы нашли способ тебе помочь.   
– И… как? – прошептал паладин, не открывая глаз.  
– Ты что думаешь, ты – первый, с кем такая любовь приключилась? – вздохнул лейтенант. – Да каждый второй из нас за душой что-нибудь подобное носит. Картину с девушкой на лошади у меня в кабинете на стене видел? Думаешь, просто так она там висит, что ли?.. То-то же. Есть способы с этим справляться, веками опробованные. Перевели бы тебя куда-нибудь далеко, да предписали бы в Обитель Матери ходить, например. А, да что уж теперь-то…  
Вот так и кончилось это мрачное дело. На следующий день комиссия уехала, увозя с собой Бенедетто. А Сабину через две недели Массимо отвез в обитель Матери – для исцеления.  
Спустя четыре месяца он решил, что надо ускорить отработку наказания, ну в самом деле, не десять же лет этим заниматься, и приехал в Модену на целый месяц, чтобы заняться зачарованием предметов для паладинского корпуса. К его удивлению, работы было много. Просто поразительно, сколько всяких зачарованных вещей требовалось моденскому отделению корпуса. Одних только щеток, одежных и обувных, отчищающих почти любую грязь, Массимо начаровал восемнадцать штук. Эти щетки были его гордостью – заклятие он изобрел сам, и имел с него большую часть своего дохода. Лейтенант паладинов, узнав про это заклятие, тут же заинтересовался, принес походный плащ и опробовал первую щетку. Результат ему понравился, и он заказал целых восемнадцать штук. Помимо этого, Массимо должен был изготовить кучу карманных светошариков, и не простых, а устойчивых к паладинским приемчикам, чтобы чары не пропадали после применения очищения или там круга света. Мэтр Рокабьянка такого заклятия не знал, и пришлось экспериментировать. Три дня возился, пока наконец получилось составить нужное заклятие. Потом еще понадобилось в тренировочном зале зачаровать инвентарь – ну тут хоть попроще, всего-то сделать попрочнее. Тут-то Массимо и заподозрил, что лейтенант понтевеккийских паладинов просто находит ему работу для отработки наказания, но ничего не сказал – в конце концов, какая разница, отрабатывать-то всё равно надо.  
Для отработки ему отвели кладовку возле тренировочного зала, где он и трудился в поте лица. Хорошо хоть при местном отделении корпуса был свой источник маны, особо напрягаться не приходилось, чтобы тянуть силу.  
Маг старался поменьше попадаться паладинам на глаза. Здесь все уже, конечно, знали, что случилось с Бенедетто, и это наложилось на извечную взаимную неприязнь магов и паладинов, так что многие смотрели на мэтра Рокабьянку так, словно примерялись, куда его мечом ткнуть. Особенно молодые. Те, что постарше, то ли лучше себя держали в руках, то ли просто в силу жизненного опыта и накопленной мудрости понимали, что ему самому несладко.  
Но все равно Массимо приходил на отработку в такое время, когда обычно в казармах никого не было. И очень удивился, услышав доносящиеся из зала звуки ударов, звон металла и приглушенную ругань. Приоткрыл дверь кладовки и выглянул.  
Это был Бенедетто. Паладин был одет только в шаровары для тренировок, пустую глазницу закрывала черная повязка, на запястье правой руки болталась ременная петля, которой он как раз затягивал рукоять меча, пытаясь хоть так возместить недостающие пальцы. Был он худой, так и не восстановился после ранения до прежней формы. На груди, плече и голом животе виднелись тонкие рубцы шрамов.  
Массимо был по натуре скорее добрым и в общем-то сострадательным, хотя и легко впадал в гнев. И смотреть на человека, им же искалеченного, ему было… больно. Да, именно так.   
Бенедетто затянул ремень на запястье, махнул мечом раз, другой. Примерился и ударил по чучелу. Чучело качнулось, развернулось и паладин снова ударил, отбивая… Меч вырвался из руки и паладин еле увернулся от чучела. Отскочил, выругался сквозь зубы, взял меч в левую руку, снова атаковал чучело… Но правше трудно сделаться левшой, особенно если дело касается оружия и заученных до бессознательности приемов. И Бенедетто снова получил ответный удар от чучела, едва успел увернуться, неловко махнул мечом, отошел и остановился, опираясь на меч. Вид у него был несчастный донельзя.   
И тут он заметил в дверях кладовки мага. Несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом подошел ближе, чуть прихрамывая на левую ногу.   
– Не могу сказать, что так уж рад тебя видеть, но все-таки рад… – сказал он.   
Маг оглядел его, вздохнул:  
– То же самое. Впрочем… выглядишь ты существенно лучше, чем когда я тебя в последний раз видел.  
Бенедетто мрачно усмехнулся:  
– Это нетрудно, – он подошел к скамейке у стены, взял ножны с перевязью и вложил в них меч. – Как… Сабина?  
– Недавно вернулась из Обители, – мэтр Рокабьянка вышел из кладовки, подошел к чучелу, потыкал в него пальцем. Зачарование еще держалось, то ли действительно получилось хорошо, то ли просто еще никто из паладинов не применял к упрямому чучелу круг света или еще что-нибудь. – Ей лучше, рана полностью зажила. А что до тебя… так она просила меня отвезти ее сюда. Хотела тебя повидать.  
– Не надо, – быстро сказал Бенедетто. – Только хуже будет.  
– Я ей то же самое сказал. Да она и сама понимает, потому и не настаивала.  
Маг помолчал, собираясь с духом, потом сказал, глядя ему в лицо:  
– Она беременна.  
Бенедетто охнул и сел на скамейку:  
– Как?!  
– Как, как, – проворчал сердито маг. – Вот так. А ты что думал? А, что это я… Ничего ты не думал, и она тоже.   
– И… что теперь? – осторожно спросил паладин. – Что она решила?   
Маг сел на ту же скамью, в трех футах от него:  
– Сам как думаешь? Это же Сабина. Упрямая как сто чертей. Конечно, она ребенка оставит. Иначе и быть не может. Да я бы и не стал ей предлагать от него избавиться, после всего этого. Не изверг же я какой-то.  
Бенедетто облегченно выдохнул. Мэтр Рокабьянка потеребил рукав мантии и сказал, глядя на чучело:  
– Посвященная Матери сказала, что это будет мальчик. Честно говоря, я даже и обрадовался, когда узнал. Все-таки наследник. Знаешь, у меня-то детей не может быть. Издержки профессии, с нами, магами, такое случается. Неудачно хватанул слишком много маны, когда сопливым учеником был, и всё. Так что твой сынок вполне может стать следующим доном Рокабьянка, если Сабина передумает.  
– Передумает? – встревоженно спросил Бенедетто. – Насчет чего?  
– Она хочет, чтоб он стал паладином. Как она сказала – в искупление вашего греха. А я – ну сам подумай, как я-то могу ей что-то на этот счет сказать? – Массимо махнул рукой. – Ее право. Сомневаюсь я, что она передумает, если честно. А что до наследника... Она уже говорила, что согласна замуж за Альфредо выйти… он, оказывается, уже трижды ей предлагал. Любит он ее, наверное, не меньше, чем ты. Даже бастарда своим признать хочет.  
Бенедетто подтянул к себе меч, подержал его в руках, сморгнул слезу, и решительно протянул рукоятью вперед магу:  
– Отдай ей. Для сына.  
Массимо с удивлением воззрился на него. Потом посмотрел на меч. Потом опять на паладина:  
– Э-э… ты что, с таким ее решением согласен?  
– А кто я такой, чтоб мое мнение имело значение? – глядя прямо ему в глаза, сказал Бенедетто. – Она решает. И она решила. Сам же сказал – упрямая. Значит, не передумает. Уж поверь. Да может, оно и к лучшему. Мне лейтенант и архонтиса кое-что на сей счет разъяснили… Я посвященный, да к тому же девственником был, когда… ну… И Сабина тоже. Не посвященная, но девственница. И мы, выходит, сами того не зная, задействовали определенные силы. В старые времена такие союзы случались… не только по дурости посвященных идиотов вроде меня, но и по воле Ее, как бы странно это ни звучало. И дети от таких союзов с рождения отмечены Девой. А значит, это судьба, и от нее никуда не деться. Не сомневаюсь, что Сабине это преосвященная тоже рассказала. Так что бери и отдай Сабине. Пусть передаст ему… потом.   
Маг осторожно взял меч за ножны.  
– А разве он ему подойдет? Вам же индивидуально каждому делают. С магией крови… как и медальоны.  
Паладин грустно улыбнулся:  
– Кровь-то та же самая. В корпусе ведь есть несколько, так сказать, паладинских династий. Есть старые семьи, в которых время от времени кто-нибудь становится паладином. Там, Дельгадо, Эстанса, Росси, Луческу, Чампа… Бывает, что в этих семьях мечи передают по наследству. От дяди к внучатому племяннику. И ничего, работает. А тут все-таки прямой потомок. Подойдет. А мне, сам видишь, уже ни к чему. Не могу я его удержать. На левую руку переучиваться – так это полжизни надо. Так что я в инквизиторы пойду. Там меч не особо нужен, а знания и умения пригодятся.   
Массимо осторожно выдвинул клинок из ножен, посмотрел на гравированный акант под крестовиной, вздохнул, задвинул обратно:  
– А если… он магом окажется? В нашей семье я ведь не первый такой. Что тогда?  
– А ничего, – Бенедетто оперся спиной о стену. – Маги-паладины тоже бывают. Ладно. Я завтра, наверное, уже уеду, в Орсинью. В тамошней инквизиторской коллегии пополнение требуется. Так что больше не увидимся. Сабине передай, что я ее никогда не забуду, но искать меня не стоит. Хотел бы я, чтоб она была счастлива... но тут уж на все воля богов.   
Он протянул магу левую руку, и тот пожал твердую, сильную ладонь, на мгновение ощутив холодок особенной силы, которую дарует паладинам Дева.   
– Тогда… удачи тебе на новом поприще, – сказал Массимо. – И все-таки… прости меня за мой гнев. Если можешь.  
Бенедетто кивнул, поднес два пальца правой к голове в паладинском салюте, встал и ушел, больше ничего не говоря.

А спустя восемнадцать лет молодой сеньор Бенедетто Рокабьянка, обняв на прощанье мать, отчима и дядю, уехал в Фартальезу, поступать в паладинский корпус. И, конечно, он вез с собой меч своего отца и письмо от матери для капитана паладинов, где вкратце рассказывалась история его рождения. Сам он с судьбой смирился легко – потому что чувствовал, что так надо, и что он и правда отмечен Девой с рождения. Ну и конечно, надеялся и отца отыскать и повидать.


	11. Лабиринт

Лабиринт  
Ночь Духов – один из главных праздников в Фарталье, и его история восходит еще к языческим временам, когда люди империи Таллиана (на обломках которой потом и возникли многочисленные королевства, впоследствии объединившиеся в Фарталью) жили по солнечному календарю и делили год на восемь месяцев, по солнцестояниям, равноденствиям и серединным точкам между ними. Ночь Духов как раз приходилась на середину между осенним равноденствием и зимним солнцестоянием, когда отмечали Новолетие. В эту ночь люди веселятся, надевая маски всяких чудищ, демонов, фейри и прочих, жгут костры, танцуют, бьют в барабаны – словом, делают все, чтоб отпугнуть злых духов и темных фейри, ублажить нейтральных и потешить добрых. Ну а сами духи и фейри тоже не упускают случая поразвлечься, пока грань между мирами так тонка, а люди так беспечны. Впрочем, с незапамятных времен существует негласный договор между людьми и фейри – в эту ночь не причинять вреда друг другу. Фейри, конечно, всегда очень по-своему понимают подобные договоры, но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными и незыблемыми.  
В королевском дворце в Фартальезе Ночь Духов отмечали с большим размахом. У нынешнего короля, Амадео Пятого по прозванию Суровый, были свои причины особенно любить этот праздник – тридцать лет тому назад именно в день, предшествующий Ночи Духов, он наконец разгромил восстание знати, вошедшее в хроники как Мятеж Дельпонте, и окончательно утвердил и свою королевскую власть, и Общий Кодекс законов, против которого знать и бунтовала. Не нравилось ей, что по этому кодексу слишком много прав всякой черни предоставляется, а у дворян, наоборот, некоторые права отбираются. По итогам для королевства вышло только лучше, а простой народ короля очень полюбил за это, несмотря на суровость.  
В этом году, к тому же, король отмечал пятидесятилетие, причем день его рождения как раз приходился на все тот же день перед Ночью Духов. Так что к празднику готовились очень основательно.  
Королевский парк, прилегающий к дворцу, был огромным, имел собственные службы и отдельную статью в бюджете. Делился он на несколько частей, отделенных друг от друга оградами. В некоторые из этих частей пускали обычную публику, а некоторые предназначались только для придворных, но в Ночь Духов по обычаю любой гражданин имел доступ ко всему парку. Конечно, из-за этого у охраны только прибавлялось работы – как у королевской гвардии, так и у паладинов, у паладинов даже больше – ведь они должны были охранять короля, его семью и особо важных государственных деятелей, а также иноземных дипломатов. В общем, кому праздник, а кому – тяжкое ярмо.  
Страдали от чрезмерной нагрузки не только гвардейцы и паладины. Королевская Тайная Канцелярия – тоже. Ведь на праздничные гуляния во дворец набегут всяческие шпионы, заговорщики и прочие нехорошие люди, выловить их всех нереально, государственные бы тайны уберечь. Вот и болела об этом голова у доньи Жеронимы Кватроччи, начальницы Королевской Тайной Канцелярии. Настолько сильно болела, что несчастная донья, устав читать бесконечные доклады своих подчиненных, решила прогуляться по парку. Заодно и посмотреть своими глазами на то, как подготавливают места для ночных гуляний, особенно те, где будут гулять король с окружением. Одно дело – доклад прочитать о том, какие меры безопасности приняты, где ловушки для негодяев устроены, а где предупреждены возможные опасности, а другое дело – самой глянуть.  
Особенно донью Кватроччи интересовал лабиринт – эта новомодная придумка садовников сумрачной Аллеманской Империи, которую с восторгом подхватили их фартальские коллеги. Король парковое искусство не то что не любил – скорее, был к нему равнодушен и за модой не следил, все поручил главной садовнице Анжелике Флоретти, полностью доверяя ее вкусу и таланту. Анжелика Флоретти была внучкой горной феи-агуане, и потому садовница из нее вышла по-настоящему талантливая, королевский парк, которым она управляла уже сорок лет, считался одним из прекраснейших парков королевства.  
Донья Кватроччи никогда не доверяла людям с примесью фейской крови; впрочем, она вообще не очень-то доверяла людям. Новость о том, что в королевской части парка будет устроен лабиринт, ей не понравилась. Лабиринт – это ведь такая удобная для всяческих шпионов штука, лучше и не придумать. Для всего сгодится: подслушать что надо, встретиться тайком с кем-нибудь, тайник устроить или даже убить кого тихонько. Представив себе, сколько придется отрядить «теней» для его незримой охраны во время Ночи Духов, донья Кватроччи только тяжко вздохнула.   
Сам лабиринт, без учета его возможной опасности, чисто с эстетической точки зрения, донье Жерониме понравился. Стены его представляли собой красивое сочетание живых изгородей из разных кустарников, шпалер, увитых густыми плетями вьющихся растений, замшелых камней, укрытых плющом. То тут, то там попадались мраморные скульптуры, изображавшие самых разных существ из мира фейри, начиная с северных брауни и заканчивая сидами и альвами. Некоторые статуи были очень старыми, многие – новыми, но искусно состаренными. Мода на дофартальскую старину появилась лет тридцать назад и до сих пор не прошла. Впрочем, статуи были красивыми, это донья Жеронима не могла не признать. В искусстве она разбиралась плохо, всё оценивала с точки зрения «красиво-некрасиво» и «нравится-не нравится», потому как происхождения была простого, из мещанского сословия, и образование получила сугубо практическое.   
По дневному времени в парке почти никого не было, а уж в лабиринте и тем более. Так что донья Кватроччи беспрепятственно его осмотрела и пришла к выводу, что не так уж он и опасен. Определила места, куда надо обязательно посадить «теней», а куда – вполне «очевидную» охрану в виде паладинов, а куда и вовсе обычных гвардейцев для отвода глаз, и пошла к выходу.   
Выйдя на круглую лужайку в центре лабиринта, она задержалась, чтобы еще раз рассмотреть старинные статуи. И вдруг ощутила чье-то присутствие, и не успела ничего и понять, как чьи-то сильные, но невероятно нежные руки обхватили ее за плечи, а чьи-то мягкие, чувственные губы приникли к шее. Донья Кватроччи, глава Тайной Канцелярии, мастер над «тенями» и повелительница шпионов, только пискнула, чувствуя, как томная, тягучая страсть охватывает ее, как ее разворачивает к себе лицом мужчина невероятной красоты, целует теперь уже в губы, как у нее от этого поцелуя подгибаются ноги, и он укладывает ее на мягкую траву лужайки, не прекращая целовать. Его длинные белые волосы падают двумя сверкающими прядями на ее лицо и плечи, а руки скользят по телу, даже через одежду вызывая дрожь и желание… И донья Кватроччи, сама не поняв как, безропотно отдалась во власть этих рук, губ и прочих частей тела неведомого красавца, чье лицо было скрыто ажурной серебристой полумаской. А красавец, не теряя времени даром, задрал на ней юбку до пояса, очень быстро и ловко распустил завязку панталон и тут же их и снял, при этом не прерывая поцелуев, от которых донья Жеронима пьянела не хуже, чем от вина с пряностями. Почувствовав, что панталон на ней уже нет, она сама и очень охотно раздвинула ноги, желая только одного – чтобы соблазнитель поскорее вошел в ее ворота страсти, как называют эту часть женского тела куртуазные поэты. И он вошел – плавно, но сильно, одним только этим движением вызвав у нее взрыв восторга. Донья Жеронима только и успела мимолетно отметить, что мужское достоинство у таинственного соблазнителя очень внушительное, а потом ее утянул водоворот безудержного оргазма.

Паладин Анхель Гальего считал себя самым красивым, умным и удачливым из всех паладинов. Основания у него для этого имелись. Во-первых, красота. Никаких сомнений и возникнуть не может в этом. Каждый раз, глядя на себя в зеркало в мыльне для паладинов, он тайком собой любовался. Высокого роста, длинноногий, с тонкой талией и широкими плечами, он имел при этом кожу красивого оттенка слоновой кости, характерного для жителей Орсиньи, черные, как вороново крыло, кудри, и яркие голубые глаза. Ну и лицо, конечно же – тонкие черты, ухоженная кожа, пухлые губы, выразительная ямочка на подбородке – картинка да и только. Остальные паладины ему и в подметки не годятся. Хотя, конечно, если верить разговорам придворных дам, то Анхель далеко не такой уж и красавчик, многие дамы говорили, что паладин Альберто Аквиллано куда красивее, а уж старшие паладины Ринальдо Чампа и Джудо Манзони вообще несравненные красавцы, и потягаться с ними в красоте могут только младшие паладины Оливио Альбино и Робертино Сальваро, и то лишь потому, что юны и в силу этого особенно привлекательны. Но Анхель считал эти разговоры досужими вымыслами. Ну какой Альберто красавчик? Только и всего, что кудри золотые. Ринальдо вообще мартиниканец, ну что может быть в нем красивого с этими его татуировками на лице, красно-коричневой кожей и орлиным носом, а Джудо просто сид на четверть, потому дамам и кажется красивым. А что до молодняка, так это вообще смешно. Так что Анхель был железно убежден, что он – самый красивый из всех паладинов при дворе. Во-вторых, ум. Паладин Анхель считал себя намного умнее своих сотоварищей. Просто те далеко не всегда хотели признавать превосходство его ума, но это уже были их проблемы. А умнее он себя считал потому, что уже пять лет, почти сразу после того, как прошел все испытания и стал полноправным паладином, перестал соблюдать обет целомудрия и ни разу на этом не попался. Из этого, кстати, логическим образом вытекало и подтверждение его удачливости. Ну и еще из того, что уже четыре года подряд Анхель выигрывал паладинские состязания в беге, неизменно обставляя чемпионов от паладинских подразделений из разных городов.   
Чтобы не попасться на несоблюдении обетов, Анхель старался избегать заданий, связанных с применением особых паладинских умений. Обычно он, получив такое задание (если не удавалось отвертеться), обходил дворец, стараясь не попасться на глаза старшим паладинам, и уламывал кого-нибудь из младших поменяться заданиями. Младшие паладины терпеть не могли стоять на караулах, особенно там, где полно соблазнов или же просто очень скучно, и потому Анхелю неизменно удавалось найти себе замену.   
Вот и сейчас он стоял на карауле у входа в кабинет главы Тайной Канцелярии. Поскольку дворец и так сам по себе неплохо охранялся, здесь обычно был пост из одного паладина. После обеда туда направили младшего паладина Жоана, с которым Анхель успешно поменялся, отправив его вместо себя в дворцовый подвал, ловить разбушевавшегося винника. В принципе, Анхель с винником справился бы и сам, но опасался, что после этого виночерпий будет на него очень зол.  
Когда мимо него в покои прошла донья Кватроччи, слегка растрепанная и очень рассеянная, Анхель немного удивился. Обычно глава Тайной Канцелярии всегда была застегнута на все пуговицы, зачесана до гладкости, строга и сурова. Еще больше его удивило то, что дама его словно бы и не заметила, прошла себе в кабинет и закрыла за собой дверь. В общем-то, Анхель мельком подумал, а не от любовника ли вернулась донья Кватроччи, но тут же сам над собой и посмеялся – какие любовники, все знают, что у доньи Кватроччи только один любовник – ее обожаемая служба. Да и мужа она вроде бы уважает, изменять бы не стала. Вообще у доньи Кватроччи к любым изменам очень… суровое отношение. Профессиональное.  
Пока Анхель об этом размышлял, дверь открылась снова, и на пороге возникла донья Кватроччи, уже такая, как обычно – то есть аккуратная, застегнутая, причесанная. Только взгляд у нее был какой-то странный, а на губах дрожала едва заметная улыбка, какую сам Анхель не раз видел у женщин, которых ему доводилось удовлетворять.  
Оглядев паладина, она поманила его пальцем. Анхель воровато огляделся и зашел в ее большой и темный кабинет. Донья села за стол и сказала:  
– Сеньор паладин, назовите ваше имя.  
Тот вытянулся, приложил два пальца к кокарде на берете:  
– Паладин Анхель Гальего, сеньора, к вашим услугам.  
– Прекрасно, паладин Гальего, – она покрутила в руке карандаш, постучала его тупым концом по столешнице. Куснула губу, потом сказала:  
– У меня для вас есть важное поручение, паладин Гальего. До меня дошли слухи, будто в парковом лабиринте завелся сид-соблазнитель. Уже несколько человек стали его, хм, жертвами.  
Тут она не соврала. Возвращаясь из лабиринта после этого неожиданного сексуального приключения, донья Кватроччи тут же припомнила несколько слухов о таинственном кавалере, соблазняющем гуляющих по лабиринту. Поначалу она не придала этому никакого значения, подумала только, что кто-то устроил там себе место для свиданий. Но после собственного приключения она не сразу пошла к себе, а побеседовала с двумя младшими садовниками и парой придворных дам, и пришла к выводу, что в лабиринте орудует именно высший фейри.   
– Учитывая, хм, обстоятельства, как вы догадываетесь, никто не стал жаловаться, – продолжила она, невольно улыбнувшись при воспоминании о потрясающем оргазме, который она испытала в объятиях этого сида-соблазнителя. – И я бы не стала принимать никаких мер, поскольку вреда от этого, в общем-то, никому нет, а кому-то, возможно, даже польза… Но не все это так воспримут. За его величество, сами понимаете, можно не опасаться, его хранят боги от подобных вещей, но что, если в лабиринте решит прогуляться кто-нибудь из важных иноземных гостей? К примеру, посол Аллемании... Еще только дипломатического скандала не хватало. Так что я поручаю вам выгнать этого сида из лабиринта.  
Анхель занервничал. Изгонять сидов не так-то просто. Особенно если не соблюдать обеты… Он помялся и сказал:  
– Хм, донья Кватроччи, я на карауле.  
– Ничего страшного, я имею право распоряжаться королевскими паладинами ради государственной необходимости, – она написала поручение, поставила печать и протянула ему:  
– Возьмите. Этим поручением я освобождаю вас от несения караулов для решения важной государственной задачи. И завтра утром я жду вас с докладом. Помните: после вечерни завтра начнутся гулянья, и к этому времени в лабиринте не должно быть никаких сидов!  
Анхелю только и оставалось, что взять эту бумажку и, отсалютовав, покинуть кабинет главы Тайной Канцелярии.  
Пока он шел к паладинской казарме, подумал, что, может, удастся свалить это дело на кого-нибудь другого. Сначала надо попробовать старших паладинов. В конце концов, дело – государственной важности, вот пусть они его и решают.  
Но, как назло, в старшепаладинской гостиной были только Ринальдо Чампа и Джудо Манзони, которые терпеть не могли Анхеля (взаимно), и обращаться к ним было бесполезно. Но Анхель все равно попробовал.  
Выслушав, Манзони махнул рукой с дымной палочкой и сказал:  
– А мы тебе для этого зачем? Задача-то несложная. Сид один, явно не зловредный, вполне можно договориться. Я уже слыхал про него, собирался вечером пойти посмотреть, но раз тебе поручили – то вперед.  
А Ринальдо, тренькая на своей лютне, добавил:  
– Заодно попрактикуешься, а то ты все на караулах стоишь, этак паладинские навыки совсем растерять можно.  
Анхель понял, что здесь ловить нечего, и пошел в гостиную обычных паладинов. Там тоже почти никого не было, только Альберто читал печатный листок «Горячие новости», и Габриэль с Донателло в карты играли. Анхель даже пытаться не стал их уговаривать – это было еще бесполезнее, чем пробовать свалить задачу на Манзони или Чампу. Альберто был слишком правильный, а Донателло терпеть не мог Анхеля после того, как они загуляли в «Драконьем клыке», натворили по пьяни дел, и их обоих на два месяца услали на покаяние в монастырь. Причем почему-то Донателло считал, что это Анхель во всем виноват. Ну а Габриэль просто был племянником мужа доньи Кватроччи, и Анхель не хотел рисковать.  
К младшим паладинам он тоже заглянул. В гостиной торчали Робертино, Оливио и Бласко. Выслушав его предложение поменяться на их караулы, они все ответили отказом. Робертино сослался на то, что ему непременно надо сходить в университет (и только потом Анхель сообразил, что в университете же еще каникулы), Оливио сказал, что ему наставник предписал вот прямо сейчас идти в город по его поручению, а Бласко отговорился тем, что ему наставник назначил в наказание полы в казарме помыть (и ведь наверняка соврал).   
Делать нечего. Анхель повздыхал, зашел в часовню помолиться и затем отправился в лабиринт. Авось получится. Манзони же сказал – может, просто договориться…  
Не получилось.   
Нет, сида Анхель нашел. Причем почти сразу – как добрался до центральной лужайки, да свернул в соседний проход, так тут же его и встретил.  
Вот только договориться не удалось. Даже сказать ничего не успел, только рот раскрыть. Едва только увидев перед собой высокого, стройного красавца с длинными серебристыми волосами до пояса, почти обнаженного, одетого только в ажурную тунику из серебристых же листьев и в такую же полумаску, Анхель понял: пропал. Причем раньше-то никогда за собой не замечал тяги к мужчинам, вообще! Но стоило сиду поймать его взгляд, глянуть глаза в глаза, как Анхель тут же снял меч с перевязи, отбросил в сторону, а сам упал перед сидом на колени, обнимая за эти восхитительные, гладкие бедра. Сильная, но нежная рука опустилась на его голову и прижала губами к низу живота, гладкому, лишенному волос. Губы Анхеля обхватили мужское естество сида, и принялись его ласкать – неумело, но очень страстно. Сам Анхель при этом не испытывал ничего, кроме жгучего желания не останавливаться, и боязни, что эта мягкая, нежная рука, гладящая его голову, уши и шею, куда-то исчезнет, и вся эта сказка кончится.   
Сказка не кончилась даже тогда, когда сам сид излился ему в рот, наоборот, все только началось. Соблазнитель уложил его на траву, долго и страстно целовал, раздевая и лаская губами и руками, а потом взял, нежно, но сильно, причиняя боль, странным образом переходящую в наслаждение.  
И только потом, после того, как сам Анхель кончил под ним, сид вдруг исчез, поцеловав между лопаток на прощанье.  
Сгорая от стыда, что так по-глупому попался, паладин кое-как оделся, подобрал меч и помчался в казармы, где заперся в мыльне и долго, старательно мылся и чистил зубы.  
А потом пошел в кадетскую гостиную, где ему наконец несказанно повезло, ибо там были Карло и Джулио.   
Кадеты Карло и Джулио, самые ленивые и бездарные среди всех кадетов, были для Анхелевого замысла и самыми подходящими. Во-первых, он и сам их терпеть не мог именно из-за лени. Как лучший бегун, он занимался тем, что тренировал кадетов и младших паладинов в беге. И Карло с Джулио его страшно раздражали своим непрестанным нытьем и нежеланием тренироваться как следует. Во-вторых, этих двоих было совсем не жалко. А в-третьих, они просто не посмеют ему отказать или как-то отговориться. Вот Анхель на них и наехал, расписав всю важность предстоящей работы – мол, если справитесь, похлопочу перед капитаном, чтоб вам это засчитали, и тогда вам ни наказание, ни тем более отправка в монастырь не будут грозить. Кадеты внимали, вытянувшись в струнку, и глядя на него перепуганными глазами. Накрутив их хорошенько, Анхель отправил собираться на дело и велел после вечерни быть у входа в лабиринт. А сам пошел в часовню, где принялся молиться и каяться, в надежде, что до вечера получится хоть немножко восстановить паладинские умения.  
Однако Анхель не учел того обстоятельства, что Джулио и Карло, хоть и не отличались умом и сообразительностью, однако и полными дураками не были, несмотря на свою дурную репутацию. Едва только Анхель ушел, как Карло сказал:  
– Ну вот. Стремно-то как… слыхал я про этого сида. Он уже двух садовников, одного гвардейца и трех придворных дам трахнул.  
Джулио шмыгнул носом:  
– Я тоже слыхал. Ну… а что делать-то? Пусть меня лучше сид трахнет, чем я в монастырь отправлюсь. Надо попробовать. Пойдем у Робертино и Оливио спросим, что делать.  
Кадеты отправились искать младших паладинов, которые уже месяц как взяли над ними негласное шефство и старались подтянуть их к Новолетию, чтоб те могли избежать сурового наказания, обещанного капитаном. Однако и Робертино, и Оливио уже ушли по своим делам. Повздыхав, Карло сказал:  
– Ну вот. Придется самим думать… Боюсь я.  
Джулио решительно направился в учебные комнаты:  
– А что делать. Или мы сида выгоним, или нас выгонят. И не знаю, как тебе, а мне очень хочется доказать, что я не такой баран, как они все думают…  
И кадеты пошли копаться в книгах.

Не успели еще на колокольне большого храма отзвонить конец вечерни, а оба кадета были у входа в лабиринт, где уже переминался, ожидая их, Анхель.   
Анхель все это время старательно каялся и молился, и даже пропустил ужин, но чувствовал, что это ему если и помогло, то крайне мало. Завидев кадетов, он проворчал:  
– Что так долго копались? Я уже полчаса жду. Так, вот вам план лабиринта. Сейчас идем и через каждые двадцать футов ставим запирающие знаки…  
– А… а мы не умеем, – сказал Карло.   
Анхель злобно на него посмотрел, и кадет тут же уточнил:  
– Ну ведь в них же силу и ману надо вкладывать. А мы еще так много маны брать не умеем.  
Анхель обругал их лентяями и баранами, и велел идти вперед. Сам, помявшись, пошел за ними. Не признаваться же кадетам, что он сейчас и сам-то не слишком от них в плане применения умений отличается. Одна только надежда, что сид сначала этими баранами займется, и Анхель успеет хоть что-то сделать. Правда, что именно, он до сих пор не придумал – потому как всё, что могло подействовать, у него сейчас бы не сработало. И Анхель обругал себя последними словами за то, что позавчера весело провел вечер в компании двух симпатичных горничных. После такого пары часов молитвы и покаяния было явно недостаточно, чтобы вернуть милость Девы. 

Джулио и Карло решительно устремились вглубь лабиринта, тускло освещенного спрятанными в зеленых стенах и среди камней светошариками. Ставить запирающие знаки они и не пытались – оба, не сговариваясь, решили поэкономить усилия. А пока что они просто пробовали вычуять пресловутого сида. Получалось плохо: у них чутье было еще толком не развито, а сид успел наследить по всему лабиринту.   
Отметив на схеме лабиринта пройденный путь, Джулио сказал:  
– Ну вот, прошли только четверть, а мне уже натерло.  
Карло, зачем-то пощупав промежность, на это ответил:  
– А мне нет… неудобно только…  
Джулио вздохнул и грустно осмотрел лужайку, на которой они как раз стояли:  
– Как думаешь, может, попробовать тут наложить знак? Вряд ли сид всех, кого трахал, трахал на дорожках. Неудобно ведь, наверное, они узкие, а кусты колючие. А лужайка вон какая широкая.  
Карло кивнул:  
–Можно. Не знаю только, получится ли. Мечей у нас же нету… не положены еще… а без меча трудно… Сеньор Анхель!!! А можно…  
Анхель, державшийся футах в двадцати за ними, рявкнул:  
– Нельзя!!! Сами давайте. Это ваше испытание.  
Кадеты печально вздохнули. Карло задумчиво вынул из ножен баселард, осмотрел зачем-то клинок и, сосредоточившись, попробовал взять немного маны. Со стороны выглядело довольно смешно: он надул щеки и зажмурился, как перед прыжком в воду. А потом открыл глаза и шустро побежал по кругу лужайки, чертя баселардом по песку корявую линию. Замкнув ее, он вышел в середину круга и начертил не менее корявый запирающий знак. Выдохнул, утер пот со лба и осторожно вышел из круга, стараясь не затоптать линии. Анхель позади них только хмыкнул пренебрежительно, хотя сам-то сейчас бы даже этого не смог. Карло опять пощупал промежность, подтянул штаны:  
– Черт, неудобно как… Джулио, следующий знак ты чертить будешь.   
Джулио только вздохнул.   
Они отметили на плане лужайку крестиком и двинулись дальше.   
На второй похожей лужайке знак чертил Джулио. Получалось у него это хуже, чем у Карло. Он пыхтел, сопел и ковылял, но знак все-таки нарисовал. Выйдя из круга, он со страдальческим лицом сунул руку под мундир и принялся поправлять штаны:  
– Больно…  
Карло укоризненно сказал:  
– А надо было поверх, а не под. А ты уперся – «надо как положено». Ну вот и отдувайся.  
Джулио только сморщился, рукой махнул и заковылял в сторону центральной лужайки, видневшейся в просвет между стенами. Доковылял до середины и вдруг замер, рассматривая композицию из статуй. Анхель благоразумно туда не пошел – ведь именно там сид его и поймал.  
Карло подошел к приятелю:  
– Что такое?  
Тот поковылял по кругу, задерживаясь у каждой статуи. Сказал, остановившись у статуи тилвит-тега в короне из цветов:  
– Смотри. Их восемь.  
– И что? – не понял Карло.   
Анхель, удивленный странным поведением кадета, подошел ближе, но на лужайку выходить не стал. А Джулио наклонился, рассматривая замшелый небольшой валун, лежащий у подножия статуи:  
– Ну как что. Восемь статуй. И вот под каждой еще валун лежит с руной, – он содрал мох с валуна и полностью обнажил выбитый на нем символ. – Очень старый валун.  
Карло все еще с недоумением пялился на всё это. А Джулио перешел к соседней статуе феи-агуане и поскреб похожий валун у ее подножия.  
– А ну-ка, Карло, а давай обдерем мох со всех этих камней, – неожиданно очень серьезным тоном сказал Джулио. Анхель счел нужным подать голос:  
– Объяснять порчу лабиринта сами потом будете.  
Кадет, обычно боящийся любого начальства, только рукой махнул, и принялся обдирать третий валун. Карло, больше не задавая вопросов, занялся соседним камнем.  
Анхель вдруг почуял спиной холодок. Полузабытое ощущение фейской магии. Похоже, Завеса здесь пришла в движение. Он перепугался, вынул меч из ножен, воткнул в песок дорожки, опустился на колени и принялся молиться.  
Кадеты наконец ободрали последний камень, и Джулио торжествующе сказал:  
– Я так и думал!!! Смотри, Карло. Восемь статуй – это восемь месяцев фейского календаря. Вот: Гэави, от Новолетия до Пробуждения, потом Дэфро, от Пробуждения до Весеннего Равноденствия, потом Гвенвин, от Равноденствия до Дня Цветов, а дальше и остальные…  
Он пошел по кругу, показывая на статуи:  
– Блодье, Гласвель, Мантэйсио, Фритье и Кэсги. Ну вот они-то стоят по порядку. А рунические камни – нет! Они должны создавать Колесо Времени, Олуин Амсер, а вместо этого получается Гиат Агоред, открытые врата. Вот сид и явился через эти врата!!!  
Карло смотрел на приятеля, раскрыв рот от удивления. Моргнул:  
– Ты в этом разбираешься?!   
Тот пожал плечами:  
– А что такого?  
– Ну-у, – протянул Карло, по-прежнему удивленный. – Нас ведь такому еще не учили.  
Джулио нагнулся, поднатужился и поднял камень:  
– Некогда болтать. По-моему, сид близко. Давай камни таскать. Надо их на место поставить, запустить Олуин Амсер, тогда ворота закроются. Бери вон тот, под Дэфро, и волоки туда, к Фритье. А оттуда – сюда.  
И он сам поволок камень через лужайку к другой статуе. Карло схватил указанный камень и, кряхтя, потащил его к нужному месту.   
Анхель всё это время только и делал, что молился, надеясь, что сид все-таки первым делом заинтересуется не им, а новенькими жертвами.  
Надежда оказалась напрасной.   
Сильная и нежная рука легла на его плечо, мягкие губы коснулись уха и прошептали:  
– Ты вернулся… Я рад! Не стоит тревожить Сияющую, лучше позволь мне подарить тебе наслаждение снова!  
Анхель прижался лбом к крестовине меча и усерднее забормотал молитву. Сид не отстал: гладил его по голове, шее и плечам, избегая, однако, касаться акантов на мундире, и шептал в ухо, подробно расписывая, как именно он хочет подарить ему наслаждение. Анхель с ужасом почувствовал, что его штаны становятся тесными, а мышцы слабеют, и желание начинает охватывать его.  
Словно сквозь вату, до него донеслись голоса кадетов:  
– Ой, вот черт, сид явился!!! – это вскрикнул Карло.  
– Сеньор Анхель, умоляю, отвлеките его еще чуть-чуть!!! Нам еще два камня перетащить надо!!! – а это пропыхтел Джулио.  
От этих воплей немного прояснилось в голове. Сид продолжал его лапать и шептать на ухо соблазнительные пошлости, почему-то напрочь игнорируя кадетов, но Анхель теперь по крайней мере замечал что-то еще.  
И, видимо, усиленная молитва и попытки преодолевать соблазн (пока успешные) немного восстановили Анхелевы мистические умения. По крайней мере он начал видеть движения сил и наконец понял, что именно делают кадеты. Лужайка с восемью статуями была местом, где Завеса не просто истончилась, а вообще раздвинулась, и даже странно, что этими вратами только один-единственный сид-соблазнитель воспользовался. Хотя, конечно, могли и еще какие-то повыползать, просто не стали задерживаться в лабиринте… Сейчас на лужайке линии сил уже почти сложились в Колесо Времени, которое вполне может утянуть сида назад в мир фейри, если только, конечно, Джулио додумается поменять местами рунические камни так, чтобы поворот Колеса пошел в обратном направлении. И еще надо, чтобы сид оказался там, на лужайке, когда будет замкнут последний рунический камень.  
Карло как раз установил один из двух оставшихся камней у статуи Дэфро, а Джулио потащил второй к статуе Кэсги. Анхель только собрался крикнуть ему, чтоб не смел ставить камень туда, как Джулио и сам сообразил, поволок его к Дэфро, крича Карло:  
– Передвинь тот камень к Кэсги! Их местами поменять надо!!!  
Карло простонал:  
– Я уже не могу…  
Джулио, ковыляя враскоряку и морщась, на это ответил:  
– Тогда сид и нас оттрахает!!! А потом нас еще и накажут…  
Карло, ругнувшись, поволок камень в указанном направлении. Теперь Колесо Времени было почти собрано. Анхель поднял голову от крестовины меча и прошептал:  
– Ты хочешь меня?  
Сид взял тонкими пальцами его за подбородок и развернул к себе его голову. Анхель, уже наученный горьким опытом, постарался не встретиться с ним взглядом, и уставился на его прическу. И только сейчас заметил, что ажурная полумаска на самом деле – хитрый головной убор, на который сидские серебристые волосы накручены в виде рогов. Тут-то до него и дошло, что именно это за сид, и его аж озноб пробил. Остатки наваждения как холодной водой смыло, и оно не вернулось, даже когда сид страстно поцеловал его. Анхель на поцелуй ответил, легонько оттолкнул сида, встал:  
– Тогда иди за мной, – и побежал в центр лужайки, только на то и надеясь, что сид, охваченный желанием, не заметит, что там уже вовсю крутится в обратном направлении Колесо Времени.  
На его счастье, сид не заметил. Быстрый, как ветер, он рванул за паладином, но Анхель недаром четыре года подряд был неизменным чемпионом по бегу в паладинском корпусе, так что он успел проскочить в центр лужайки до того, как сид его поймал, и тот его настиг только там. Анхель воткнул меч в траву, крепко держась за рукоять двумя руками и не переставая взывать к Деве. Сид же, добежав до него, обхватил его за плечи, но тут наконец Колесо Времени затянуло его. Затянуло бы и Анхеля, но паладинский меч сработал надежнее любого якоря. Когда кончики «рогов» сида исчезли за Завесой, Анхель заорал:  
– Быстро, поменяйте камни!!! А то нас всех туда затянет.  
Карло и Джулио, до этого пялившиеся на него раскрыв рот, встрепенулись, Джулио рванул к нужному камню и поволок его к статуе Кэсги, а Карло взялся за тот камень, который только что таскал, и потащил его к Дэфро. Когда камни заняли свои места, Колесо сначала остановилось, а потом закрутилось в правильном направлении. Завеса закрылась окончательно. Анхель полез за платком и принялся отплевываться и вытирать губы. Кадеты же даже на него не смотрели – просто плюхнулись на траву и лежали, отдыхиваясь.  
В проходе между зеленых стен засветился огонек карманного светошарика, и на лужайку вышел старший паладин Джудо Манзони. Огляделся, одобрительно кивнул вскочившим кадетам (отчего у них аж сил прибавилось, потому как это было вообще первое выражение одобрения, полученное ими от Джудо), с насмешкой глянул на Анхеля, все еще старательно вытирающего платком губы.  
– Вижу, вы справились, – сказал он. – Молодцы. Пожалуй, сеньоры кадеты, я замолвлю за вас словечко перед капитаном. По крайней мере, отправки в монастырь вы уже можете не опасаться.  
Карло и Джулио переглянулись и выдохнули с облегчением. Анхель наконец спрятал платок, вложил меч в ножны и попытался было незаметно уйти, но Джудо его окликнул:  
– Анхель, а от тебя я жду бумажку с объяснением, как тебе вообще в голову могло прийти взять на такое дело кадетов. Тем более Карло и Джулио. И при этом еще и разрешения их наставника не спросить.  
Анхель покраснел. Конечно, он не стал спрашивать разрешения у Ринальдо Чампы, наставника этих двух баранов. Ведь тогда пришлось бы объяснять, зачем они ему вообще понадобились, а кончилось бы это тем, что Чампа из него бы всю правду и вытянул. Умеет он это делать, в своем Чаматлане в Мартинике он был городским паладином-дознавателем.  
– Ну-у-у…– протянул Анхель, не зная, что и сказать. Джудо смотрел на него, не мигая, своими серебряными сидскими глазами, и взгляд его был полон презрения. – Ну-у-у… я хотел дать им шанс показать, что они не… такие уж и безнадежные, как все говорят.  
– Анхель, – мягко сказал Джудо. – Поверь, лучше ты мне напишешь бумажку, как сержанту, и напишешь правдиво, чем ты будешь это объяснять непосредственно Чампе.   
Анхель сглотнул, кивнул:  
– Э-э-э… хорошо, сеньор Джудо.  
Манзони обошел лужайку по кругу, разглядывая статуи и рунические камни. Спросил:  
– Ты хоть допер, кого сюда через Гиат Агоред принесло? Или даже на это не сподобился?  
Паладин Анхель покраснел еще сильнее, опустил голову:  
– По-моему, это был Кернунн... или кто-то из его свиты.   
Старший паладин присвистнул, а Джулио охнул перепуганно. Джудо глянул на него:  
– Чего теперь-то трясешься. Справились – и ладно. Давайте дуйте в казармы, вас там зачем-то смотритель дворцовой кунсткамеры ищет. Кричит, что вы какие-то реликвии у его помощника «на дело королевское» выдурили.  
Кадеты зарделись, Джулио переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился, схватился за промежность:  
–Не выдурили… а под расписку взяли. На вечер.  
– Ну и что за реликвии-то?  
Карло, совсем красный, опустил глаза и прошептал:  
– Набедренные доспехи братьев Фарталлео... в которых они с войском сидов сражались.  
Джудо расхохотался:  
– Древние железные панталоны, стало быть!!! Ну, уморили, парни. А почему именно их, а?  
Джулио, теперь уже совсем откровенно держась за промежность и стоя враскоряку, выдавил, запинаясь от смущения:  
– Потому что они же… ну… задницу закрывают. И хладное железо. Чтобы сид нас не… не трахнул.  
Старший паладин, все еще смеясь, похвалил:  
– Молодцы, сообразили, не ожидал от вас. Конечно, правильному современному паладину железные панталоны ни к чему, но вам-то пригодились. Так, всё, давайте в казармы, и отнесите реликвии туда, откуда взяли. А хранителю скажите, что с моего разрешения брали.  
– Сеньор Джудо… а можно, мы их сначала прямо тут снимем, а? – взмолился Джулио. – У меня там всё уже в кровь, наверное, стерлось.  
Джудо вообще от смеха согнулся, и только и смог, что кивнуть. Кадеты скрылись за живой изгородью и громко зашуршали одеждой и зазвякали реликвиями, издавая вздохи облегчения. А Джудо опять обратил внимание на Анхеля, и уже совсем без всякого смеха сказал:  
– А ты, я надеюсь, после того, как на своей заднице испытал, что почем, за ум возьмешься наконец.   
Анхель только и смог, что спросить:  
– Так вы… знали?  
– Что знал? Что ты обеты нарушаешь? Так это все знают. Ты думаешь, что ты такой умный и никто не догадывается? Ага, как же. Да это терпели только потому, что ты лучше всех бегаешь. Так что давай, прямо отсюда – в часовню, и всю ночь молись и кайся, и впредь не нарушай обетов. Тебе сегодня несказанно повезло устоять против сида из двора Кернунна и отделаться только оттраханной задницей. А донье Кватроччи я сам доложу. Дело серьезное, надо выяснить, по злому ли умыслу или просто по недосмотру тут Гиат Агоред вместо Олуин Амсер соорудили…  
И старший паладин, отвернувшись от Анхеля, принялся внимательно осматривать площадку, статуи и рунические камни. А паладин Анхель, которому только и хотелось сейчас, чтоб его никто не видел, побежал прямиком в часовню, как ему Джудо и посоветовал. Бежал и клялся, что больше никогда, никогда, никогда не нарушит паладинских обетов, да Деву благодарил, что дала силы устоять против сида из двора Кернунна, одного из фейских королей и при том владыки всяких страстей.

Эпилог  
Через полтора с лишним месяца, незадолго до Новолетия, старшему паладину Джудо Манзони посыльный из Тайной Канцелярии принес записку от доньи Кватроччи, с просьбой ее посетить, как только у старшего паладина появится такая возможность. Джудо привычно скомкал записку и метко запустил ею в камин, сказал:  
– Возможность у меня есть. Донья Кватроччи может меня принять в течение часа?  
– Конечно, сеньор, – кивнул посыльный. – Она даже сказала на словах передать – мол, до третьего часа она работает в кабинете, без докладов и аудиенций, так что вы можете подойти. И еще добавила, что это связано с делом о статуях в лабиринте.  
– Тогда сообщите ей, что я скоро буду, – сказал старший паладин.   
Посыльный ушел, а Манзони, лежавший на диване в его собственной гостиной, повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Компресс надо было подержать еще хотя бы минут пятнадцать, уж пятнадцать минут да еще десять, требующиеся, чтобы привести себя в порядок и дойти в другое крыло дворца, где был кабинет начальницы Тайной Канцелярии, донья Кватроччи сможет как-то подождать. Дело о статуях в лабиринте, как хорошо помнил старший паладин, было помечено грифом «совершенно секретно» и «очень важно», но паладинская спина была на данный момент важнее.  
Манзони повернул голову и посмотрел на ту стену своей гостиной, где были выставлены его самые ценные трофеи и памятные вещи. В центре, на полке, лежал массивный, размером с хорошую тыкву, клыкастый череп горного тролля, которому старший паладин как раз и был обязан тем, что в сырое время года у него иной раз начинала зверски ныть и болеть поясница, и даже его крепкое здоровье сида-квартерона пасовало перед этой болью. Случилась с ним этакая неприятность десять лет тому назад, когда он служил в родной Ингарии храмовником, и выехал по делу о кровавой магии в отдаленное горное село. По пути в одном из сел местные обратились к нему со слезной просьбой извести досаждавшего им горного тролля, и Джудо, понадеявшись на свою сидскую кровь, делавшую его намного выносливее, крепче и сильнее, чем другие люди, рискнул пойти на этого тролля в одиночку. Как оказалось – зря. Ну, точнее, тролля-то он все-таки убил, и даже потом сумел на четвертый день продолжить путь и разобраться с делом, по которому ехал, но тролль успел его изрядно помять и даже чуть не заломать. Четверть-сидское здоровье Джудо справилось с повреждением позвоночника за три дня, но с тех пор старшему паладину приходилось беречь поясницу от сырости и холода, особенно по осени и зимой. В это время года он даже на плацу тренировался, поддев под шаровары пояс из шерсти верхнекестальских волкодавов и хорошенько намазав поясницу мазью на основе пчелиного яда.   
Пятнадцать минут прошли, и компресс, отдав всю целительную силу, как-то сразу сделался холодным, липким и неприятным. Как мэтр Ассенцо и говорил – это был признак, что лекарство полностью усвоилось. Джудо встал, с наслаждением прогнулся, больше не чувствуя боли, и ушел во вторую из своих двух комнат, служившую спальней, где скинул халат, отодрал компресс и бросил в тазик. Намочил в умывальнике полотенце и хорошенько протер поясницу. Хорошо было бы вообще в мыльню пойти, но времени нет. Так что он быстро оделся, поправил прическу и отправился к донье Кватроччи, по пути вспоминая дело о статуях. Тогда выяснилось, что рунические камни под статуями фейри ставили двое помощников королевской садовницы, аллеманские иммигранты, и делали они это по чертежу. Вот только, как оказалось, чертеж, сделанный маэстриной Флоретти, садовницей, отличался от того, который они получили от посыльного, которому некто дал двадцать реалов, чтобы подменить конверт. Этим «некто» оказался слуга аллеманского резидента. Вот так вот просто. Донья Кватроччи, доложив об этом королю, высказала мнение, что раздувать это дело не стоит – ведь никакого скандала в итоге не случилось. Его величество согласился, но поручил непременно что-нибудь этакое придумать в ответ. Но тут уж Джудо был совершенно не в курсе, да и не хотел. Так что он искренне недоумевал, с чего бы вдруг его по этому делу вызвала начальница Тайной Канцелярии.  
Впрочем, как только он вошел в ее кабинет и на нее посмотрел, так тут же и догадался, зачем его позвали.   
Донья Жеронима Кватроччи выглядела одновременно и растерянной, и довольной даже на взгляд простого человека, а уж Джудо видел куда больше.  
Он отодвинул себе стул для посетителей и сел, глядя ей в глаза. Не боялся невольно ее соблазнить – сейчас она была защищена от этого его сидского свойства.  
– Вот, значит, как… – протянул он.   
Донья Жеронима неожиданно покраснела:  
– То есть мои подозрения оправдались, выходит? – спросила она. – Ну же, озвучьте, сеньор Манзони.  
– Если вы подозревали, что беременны, то это так, – кивнул он. – Я это вижу и как посвященный Матери, и как сид-квартерон. – Я и тогда понял, что вы тоже стали жертвой сида-соблазнителя, но из вежливости, конечно, ничего не сказал. А что это не без последствий обошлось, тогда было еще просто не видно, ведь на зачатие нужно время. Вы опасаетесь вреда для репутации? Зря. Как известно, подобное по закону проходит по разряду непреодолимых силы и обстоятельств, так что…  
Она вздохнула:  
– Ах, только что вы разрушили мою надежду, сеньор Манзони. Я не хуже вас знаю закон… но я так надеялась, что вы скажете мне – это дитя от моего супруга! Мы так давно мечтали об этом, но уже отчаялись. Он, конечно, примет и этого ребенка, но… Да и еще в том дело, что мне сорок три года, возраст опасный…  
Манзони взял ее за руку, она тут же успокоилась. Он сказал:  
– Сидское дитя вас не погубит ни в беременности, ни в родах. Вы даже немного помолодеете. Все-таки то был хоть и соблазнитель, но не из неблагих сидов. Вряд ли он снова потревожит вас, по крайней мере настолько, чтоб этого можно было опасаться. Сиды из двора Кернунна, к счастью, своим потомством от людских женщин не интересуются. Так что ваша дочь будет в полной безопасности.  
Донья Кватроччи достала платок, вытерла глаза и преобразилась:  
– Спасибо. Вы меня и правда очень утешили. И знаете…хм… я вот на вас смотрю и вдруг понимаю: зря я не уступила своему желанию вас попросить сделать это для нас… и дождалась, что это сделал сид, имени которого я даже не знаю.  
Слегка обалдевший от такого признания старший паладин чуть не икнул. Помолчав, отпустил ее руку, встал, приложил два пальца к кокарде:  
– Хм, хм… разрешите идти, донья Кватроччи?  
– Ах, идите, идите, – отмахнулась она, чему-то улыбаясь.  
И все еще обалдевающий паладин ушел.


	12. Чучело

Паладины должны быть не только умными, способными к особым талантам и умениям мистического характера, но и ловкими, выносливыми и физически сильными – таково обязательное требование, ведь по роду занятий им часто приходится иметь дело с самыми разными фейри. А сиды, альвы, кобольды, тролли, корриганы, корреды и даже тилвит-теги отличаются огромной силой, так что биться с ними обычному человеку непросто. Вот паладины и тренируются как можно чаще. А уж младшие паладины – так и вообще света белого не видят. Шутка ли – трижды в неделю большая тренировка во дворе, и каждый день – в зале, да еще наставники то и дело норовят каждому назначить дополнительные занятия. Даже если младший паладин – такой крепкий плечистый здоровила, как Жоан Дельгадо, и способен разогнуть и согнуть подкову, а ударом кулака свалить с ног годовалого бычка.   
Вот Андреа Кавалли, наставник Жоана, и назначил ему вечером, после ужина, вместо увольнительной как следует помахать мечом в тренировочном зале. А всё потому, что утром в спарринге с паладином Жозе Лафонтеном Жоан позорно пропустил два очевидных удара, и хорошо, что спарринговали с деревянными мечами, так что Жоан отделался только синяком на бедре да ссадиной на плече. Так что теперь весь вечер вместо того чтоб пойти в город и поразвлечься (конечно же, в пределах дозволенного), Жоан был вынужден лупить тренировочное чучело. Понятное дело, с чучелом рубиться – удовольствия мало, да и глупо, будучи уже младшим паладином второго года; это только кадетам полезно, а Жоан бы предпочел с живым противником. Так что чучело он воспринял как наказание, каковым оно, собственно, и было.  
Конечно, чучело было все-таки получше, чем у кадетов-первогодков. Огромное, одоспешенное, с мечом и щитом, снабженное шарниром и пружиной, отчего оно от ударов могло повернуться или качнуться в непредсказуемом направлении. Да и тяжелое – тулово его было набито не только соломой, но и опилками. Но всё равно обидно.   
Жоан, зайдя в зал, посмотрел на чучело и тяжко вздохнул. Не зря наставник выбрал для наказания именно время увольнительных: ведь некого же попросить поучаствовать в спарринге. Так что чучела не избежать. Жоан еще раз вздохнул и лупанул по чучелу. Оно качнулось, повернулось, и он еле успел уклониться от здоровенного щита, грубо сколоченного из корявых досок. Выругавшись, паладин пырнул чучело острием меча в соломенный «живот», прикрытый доспехами, метя в их сочленение. Но шарнир был смазан очень хорошо, и чучело опять повернулось, меч проскользнул, но теперь Жоан успел увернуться от меча чучела и врезать ему по «руке». Попал между наручем и наплечником, мешковина лопнула, и в дырку вылезла солома. Он нанес еще несколько ударов, успешно уклоняясь от меча и щита, оббежал чучело и врезал ему по спине. Чучело качнулось, роняя опилки из прорехи. Паладин плюнул:  
– Скукота.  
Он постоял немного, разглядывая чучело и усиленно пытаясь вообразить, что это здоровый тролль, например. Получалось плохо. Особенно когда на глаза попадалась торчащая из дыр солома.  
Тут в зал зашел младший паладин Бласко – тоже в тренировочных шароварах, но без меча.  
– О, привет, Жоан. А что это ты тут делаешь?  
Жоан скривился:  
– А ты как думаешь? Лучше скажи, что ты-то тут забыл. Я думал, ты в увольнение пошел.  
Бласко вздохнул:  
– Угу, пошел, как же. Я в прошлый раз в карты проигрался так, что вообще без гроша остался. А до выплаты жалованья еще неделя... По городу без денег шляться – тоска сплошная, даже леденец на палочке не купишь...  
Он прошел к тренировочной стенке с перекладинами, надел на руки утяжелители, придвинул к стенке скамью и, зацепившись за перекладину ногами, стал качать пресс.  
Жоан покрутил в руке меч, снова врезал по чучелу, отскочил, ударил по «руке» и поднырнул под щит, пырнул чучело снизу.  
– Тьфу. Тоска...  
– И не говори, – отозвался Бласко, не прекращая накачивать пресс. – Зря Кавалли так с тобой. Проиграть бой Лафонтену – не позор. Круче его только Манзони, сам Кавалли и Чампа.  
– Так ведь вопрос не в том, что проиграл, а в том, как проиграл, – Жоан опять крутанул мечом «мельницу». – А проиграл я именно что позорно, сам понимаю... Может, раз уж ты тут, поспаррингуем? Это куда интереснее, чем чучело колотить.  
Бласко перестал качать пресс и задумчиво посмотрел на чучело:  
– Слушай... а у меня идея получше появилась, чем спарринговать. Тебе ж к тому же Кавалли именно с чучелом тренироваться велел, верно? Ну так вот это можно обустроить поинтереснее.  
Жоан поднял бровь:  
– Как?  
– Дай подумать. Сейчас... Вот зараза. Ну ведь недавно же учил этот каст... – Бласко прикрыл глаза и, вспоминая, забормотал под нос что-то неразборчивое, шевеля пальцами. – Можно чучело заколдовать, чтоб оно поживее и порезвее было. Тогда не так скучно тренироваться будет, а?  
Скосив глаза на унылое чучело, Жоан осторожно спросил:  
– Хм… мысль интересная. А ты уверен, что получится?  
– Обижаешь. К тому же я уже вспомнил этот каст, – Бласко начал разминать пальцы.   
Младший паладин Бласко Гарсиа был потомственным магом, правда, в отличие от обоих родителей, способности имел весьма средние, чтоб не сказать – плохие, потому и решил, что лучше быть крутым паладином, чем плохоньким магом. В корпус его приняли с радостью, и определили ему сразу двух наставников – мэтра Джироламо, боевого мага и при этом паладина, и старшего паладина Теодоро Бонмарито, бывшего храмовника. Бласко умел колдовать, отлично сочетая это с паладинскими мистическими умениями, и среди младших паладинов он был единственным, кто обладал способностями к магии. Жоан, в магии разбиравшийся хорошо, но колдовать не умевший, ему даже немножко завидовал.  
– Ну, приступим! – Бласко встал со скамьи, подошел к чучелу, повозил пальцем по его задоспешенному тулову, чертя несколько рун, потом отошел на пару шагов, сложил пальцы в «рожки» и резко ткнул ими в сторону чучела.  
Жоан, с интересом приглядывавшийся к движениям сил, задействованных товарищем, угадал сочетание заклинаний «Кукла-убийца» и «Зеркальная тень». А еще он успел разглядеть, что Бласко все-таки кое в чем ошибся.  
– Ты забыл поставить ограничение, балда!!! – заорал Жоан, отскакивая от ожившего чучела, которое сорвалось с места и, прыгая на одной «ноге», кинулось на них обоих.  
Бласко охнул:  
– Вот черт!!! И правда забыл! Ну ладно, сейчас развею, делов-то…  
Он махнул руками, собирая ману, быстро закрутил каст «Расколдуйка», и в сторону чучела понесся едва видимый сверкающий шар. Однако чучело развернулось к нему щитом и отбросило каст обратно на паладина. Бласко не успел отбить, получил в лоб и, вскрикнув, упал на спину, проехался по полу почти до самой стены и там затих.  
Жоан едва успел прыгнуть, перекрывая чучелу путь к поверженному приятелю, и лупанул по нему мечом. Заколдованное чучело переключилось на него и резво атаковало, бешено крутя мечом и щитом. Жоан, яростно матерясь, отбивался как мог, но очень быстро понял, что чучело успешно теснит его в угол. А проскочить мимо него в середину зала никак не получалось!!! Благодаря заклинанию «Зеркальная тень» чучело словно знало, куда и как собирается его атаковать паладин. Конечно, Жоану удавалось его достать, а самому при этом еще ни разу не получить ответного удара, но… чучело – оно чучело и есть, набито опилками и соломой и ничего не чувствует. Удары, которые оно получало, любого свалили бы уже – и человека, и даже сида или альва. А чучелу хоть бы что, только солома с опилками во все стороны летят. Можно, конечно, попробовать призвать круг света и сбить заклинания с чучела, но для этого нужно хоть немножко времени, а его-то как раз и нет!   
Когда от очередного могучего Жоанова удара у чучела отвалилась «рука», а от пинка наконец разорвалась мешковина на пузе, паладин было обрадовался… но чучело, истекая опилками, как ни в чем не бывало поперло на него, размахивая мечом. Тут-то до Жоана и дошло, что оно не остановится, пока будет действовать заклинание. Пусть опилки высыплются и вылезет вся солома, но деревянный же каркас останется!!! Придется и его ломать... Одна надежда, что с каждым ударом даже учебный паладинский меч снимает с чучела немного маны, и заклятие скоро ослабнет, а там можно будет попробовать и круг света. Так что Жоан с удвоенным усердием принялся колошматить чучело.  
Тут вдруг бабахнуло и полыхнуло белым, Жоан от неожиданности даже удар чучела чуть не пропустил, в последний момент парировал и тут же врезал в ответ. А чучело и развалилось, упало на пол, просыпая опилки, и больше не шевелилось. А паладин и сообразил, что это только что Бласко призвал круг света и снял все заклинания.  
Жоан пнул чучело и для верности еще раз ткнул мечом. Подковылял Бласко, держащийся за лоб:  
– Ничего себе каст получился…  
– Ты его что, раньше не использовал? – возмутился Жоан.  
Бласко пожал плечами:  
– Так незачем же было. Ну что ты злишься, зато ты потренировался знатно. Тебе-то сплошная выгода, это мне в лоб прилетело… до сих пор искры в глазах пляшут… Ох и пропесочат меня наставники, чую… Особенно мэтр Джироламо.  
Жоан его хлопнул по плечу:  
– Да ладно. Зато тренировка и правда не скучная получилась. Будем считать, что отработали еще и боевое взаимодействие. Пойдем теперь за метлами, прибрать надо. А потом свалим все-таки в город, в «Кватро Полло», да и слопаем там их знаменитого каплуна на вертеле, да запьем кувшином сангрии. Угощаю!  
Так что, быстро отмахав метлами по залу и вынеся на помойку остатки чучела, младшие паладины надели мундиры да и отправились славно поужинать, пока наставники не успели их перехватить.

Эпилог.   
Из отчета королевского исполнителя дворцовой инвентарной комиссии: «После инвентарной проверки тренировочного зала при паладинском крыле королевского дворца обнаружена порча чучела одоспешенного и двух циновок. Рекомендую подать на взыскание стоимости оных из жалованья младших паладинов и кадетов. Комиссионер А. Скудини.»  
Приписка на отчете: «Взыскание отменить, чучела и прочий инвентарь заменить немедленно и впредь заменять по первой необходимости. Его величеству требуются обученные паладины, а не чучела непорченные. Председатель комиссии Э. Торино.»


	13. Спящий красавец

Спящий красавец

Конец года – это самые короткие и мрачные дни в Фарталье. Светает поздно, темнеет рано. А еще пост – две недели перед Долгой Ночью, после которой наступает Новолетие и начинается новый год. Постятся все, кроме кормящих матерей и тяжело больных. И если для простого люда провести две недели на чем-нибудь вроде вареной морковки дело не такое и сложное, то паладинам – настоящая мука. Ведь паладины все как на подбор – здоровые, крепкие, полные сил мужчины, да еще и занятые тяжелым, в общем-то, делом. Тренировки-то никуда не деваются. А попробуй побегать на плацу на одних вареных овощах и перловой каше с луком!   
Собственно, на это и жаловался паладин Жоан, сидя за столом в младшепаладинской трапезной в ожидании обеда:  
– Жрать-то как охота, а... На этакой жратве ведь и ноги протянуть можно! Щас бы сожрал жареный окорок, ей-боги!!! Прямо с вертела. Целиком, только горчицей намазать…   
Сидящий напротив него мартиниканец Тонио Квезал вздохнул:  
– Или фейжоады миску... Большую. С во-от такими кусками свинины или баранины… – он показал кулак.   
Его соотечественник, Эннио Тоноак, грустно добавил:  
– А к фейжоаде еще б штук пять или даже шесть чимичанги с говядиной... Или хотя б с курятиной…  
– А мне бы тарелку прошутто… – робко простонал на кадетском конце стола Джулио Пекорини. – Хоть понюхать бы…  
– Или большое блюдо спагетти карбонара… – мечтательно проговорил Оливио. – М-м-м...   
– Устрицы печеные с базиликом и лимоном… – чуть ли не всхлипнул кольярец Алессио Эвора. – Сейчас бы, право слово, штук сорок сожрал бы.  
Робертино хмыкнул:  
– Да мы постимся-то всего неделю. Ничего с нами не случится, при тех порциях, что нам подают, мы даже не отощаем.  
– Неужто тебе нравится жрать эту перловку клятую? – удивился Бласко.   
– Не больше, чем тебе, Бласко. Я сам бы сейчас с удовольствием съел бы сковородку кестальской паэльи с утятиной или крольчатиной. Но нам по уставу строгий пост в Темные Дни полагается. Единственный пост в году, который мы соблюдать должны. Так что нам грех жаловаться. Вон инквизиторки все положенные посты соблюдают, а уж монахи вообще мяса не едят. А вы неделю кашу с морковкой едите – и уже ноете... Еще неделю потерпеть осталось, всего ничего.  
Ему никто не успел ответить, потому что в трапезную вошел младший придворный повар в сопровождении поварят, волокших огромные кастрюли, стопки тарелок и прочей посуды. Все замолчали, поднялись и приветствовали повара легким кивком – так было положено. Потом уселись, и поварята быстро расставили тарелки, кружки, разложили ложки и вилки, а потом понесли вдоль стола кастрюли, из которых повар щедро раздавал еду. Порции, как и сказал Робертино, были большие. Каждому досталась миска густой чечевичной похлебки с кореньями, тарелка перловой каши, заправленной луком, обжаренным на оливковом масле, и к этому еще несколько отварных морковин, ну и по кружке компота. Компот был привычным и неизменным, и всегда по сезону. Зимой – из сухофруктов или шиповника, а иногда вместо компота подавали апельсиновый сок или мандариновую воду. Сегодня повар, чтоб хоть как-то порадовать молодых паладинов, к компоту добавил еще по блюдцу с кружком заморского ананаса.  
Последним стол обошел поваренок с корзиной постных гречишных лепешек.  
Паладины и кадеты, повздыхав, взялись за ложки и начали вяло ковырять похлебку. Но голод взял свое, и вскоре на столе осталась только пустая посуда.  
Выскребая остатки каши, Тонио Квезал удовлетворенно сказал:  
– А не так-то и плохо. Когда я только сделался кадетом, еще в Куантепеке при городских паладинах, там у нас свой повар был... так он даже мясное готовил в десять раз хуже, чем здешний повар – постное.  
– Ну так здесь же дворец, как-никак, – ответил ему Оливио, допивая компот. – Кого попало на королевскую кухню не возьмут. Вот в гардемаринской школе – там была совершенно ужасная жратва. Например, кашу нельзя было есть ни ложкой, ни вилкой. Только резать на куски, отколупывая их от тарелки…  
– Ты учился в гардемаринской школе? – удивился Эннио. – А чего ж ты тогда в паладины пошел?  
– Того и пошел, – Оливио доел ананас. – Здесь жратва лучше и компания несравнимо приятнее.  
Он встал из-за стола и, вымыв руки в рукомойнике у стены, первым покинул трапезную. За ним потянулись остальные, и только кадеты задержались – ведь им предстояло собрать посуду и отнести на кухню, а Карло и Джулио еще и пол в трапезной помыть – в наказание за то, что утром проспали на построение.  
После обеда младшие паладины и кадеты должны были построиться в большом зале паладинского крыла, где наставники уже решали, кому чем заниматься до самой вечерней молитвы, да и после нее. Так что через пятнадцать минут все как один стояли длинной шеренгой навытяжку, внимая речи капитана, который расписывал, как важно следовать уставу. Речь была традиционно короткая, и все ее уже наизусть выучить успели. Когда капитан ее закончил и ушел, наставники принялись раздавать задания. Всех кадетов забрал на свое занятие мэтр Джироламо – им предстояло отрабатывать умения распознавать и сбивать заклинания. Часть младших паладинов получили направления на задания в городе – ведь придворные паладины в столице одновременно были и городскими, а горожане что ни день, то жаловались в канцелярию корпуса на фейские проделки, полтергейсты, колдокрыс и всякую незаконную магию, заваливая паладинскую канцелярию заявлениями. Часть оправилась на караулы в разных местах, Робертино был отпущен в университет, на практикум по анатомии, а Оливио – в город по поручениям от старших паладинов. Так что до первого ужина все были заняты по самое горло.  
Первый ужин был таким же постным, как и оба завтрака с обедом. Густая похлебка из кореньев, гречневой крупы и шпината, заправленная обжаренным на оливковом масле луком, вареная картошка с тушеными в оливковом же масле овощами (морковь, сельдерей, свекла и спаржевая фасоль), компот и орехово-овсяное печенье на десерт. Изголодавшиеся по мясу паладины с тоской набивали желудки, в уме отсчитывая оставшееся до конца поста время. После ужина опять разошлись по караулам и занятиям – кому что назначили наставники, а те, кому повезло в этот день быть свободными от караулов, занятий и не заработать наказания, пошли в увольнительную в город. А кадетов опять забрал мэтр Джироламо.  
А сами наставники отправились в свою старшепаладинскую гостиную – у них как раз появилось немного свободного времени, чтоб воспользоваться своими привилегиями, выпить по чашке кофе или чая, выдымить по дымной палочке и вообще отдохнуть.  
Но не тут-то было. В гостиной их ожидали сам король и донья Сперанса Фурбакьоне, министр иностранных дел. Король устроился в кресле у камина, а донья Сперанса – за письменным столом.  
– О, какая неожиданность, ваше величество, госпожа министр! – первым справился с удивлением Джудо Манзони и поклонился. Остальные последовали его примеру. Король махнул рукой:  
– Садитесь, сеньоры. Как вы понимаете, если я пришел сюда – дело важное и... хм, секретное. Капитан знает, и он полностью полагается на вас.  
– Гм, это лестно, – пробормотал под нос Кавалли. – Значит, дело крайне неприятное.  
Донья Сперанса услышала его бормотание и сказала:  
– Вы совершенно правы, сеньор Кавалли. Именно что крайне неприятное… и настолько же деликатное.   
Король оглядел всех придворных старших паладинов, рассевшихся по гостиной (здесь не было только капитана и мэтра Джироламо, сейчас занятого с кадетами), сплел пальцы в «домик» и уперся на них подбородком. Он всех их знал очень хорошо – и ценил. А раз он пришел сюда по какому-то вопросу – значит, дело такое, что довериться король может только паладинам, присягнувшим ему на верность на крови. И старшие паладины это понимали.  
– Не будем ходить вокруг да около, – начал король. – Нам нужны верные люди, способные справиться с непростым заданием – и справиться быстро, по возможности без шума и последствий. А вы – я знаю – на такое способны. Донья Сперанса сейчас вам все объяснит.  
Взгляды паладинов обратились на министра, и лишь Манзони смотрел ей на плечо. Впрочем, он обычно и не смотрел женщинам в лицо, особенно в глаза, если только дело не касалось секса. Особенность сидского наследия – стоило ему глянуть женщине в глаза, как ее тут же охватывало желание. Конечно, это совсем не означало, что от этого дама немедленно прыгнет с Джудо в постель или что он ее непременно туда затащит, но он предпочитал не беспокоить их напрасно. Тем более если он этих женщин уважал. А донью Сперансу Фурбакьоне он очень уважал. И к тому же он один раз уже с ней спал, было дело. Дама тогда страдала от несчастной любви и это сильно мешало ее государственной службе, вот Джудо ей и помог, как посвященный Матери, залечив ее сердечные раны.   
– Сегодня мы получили секретное послание от дира Топаза Второго, с просьбой о помощи. Особенной помощи. Кто-то наложил на посла Аллемании в Кандапоре заклятие, от которого посол заснул беспробудным сном. Кандапорские шаманы не смогли его снять. А кесарь Алвин желает видеть своего племянника на празднествах Новолетия. Если он узнает, что принц попал под заклятие, он сильно обидится. И тогда, в лучшем случае, кандапорские купцы отделаются повышением ввозных пошлин, а в худшем – может начаться война.   
Паладины переглянулись. Да, дело серьезное. Дир Топаз Второй – правитель тейга, то есть гномьего города-государства Кандапор, а тейг Кандапор – давний союзник Фартальи. Уже триста с лишним лет этому договору о взаимной дружбе и помощи. И по этому договору, если тейгу Кандапор будет объявлена война, Фарталья должна оказать военную помощь. Но воевать с Аллеманией Фарталье совсем ни к чему. Не то чтоб армия Фартальи была слаба, совсем наоборот. Просто король Амадео Пятый воевать очень не любил, войну считал последним делом и вообще очень затратным по всем статьям мероприятием, к которому следует прибегать только тогда, когда исчерпываются все остальные возможности. А вот кесарь Алвин так не считал, наоборот, воевать он любил, и что ни год, то устраивал своим соседям какую-нибудь пакость с целью побряцать оружием, а если повезет – то и повоевать. Так что попавший под заклятие принц Эдвин, посол в Кандапоре, вполне мог быть жертвой какой-нибудь подлой провокации со стороны самого Алвина. В любом случае, гномам надо помочь. Надо разобраться с заклятием и снять его. А поскольку дело секретное, срочное и очень деликатное, то лучших кандидатов, чем королевские придворные паладины, не найти. Магов к гномам посылать бесполезно – они очень не любят людских магов, и в общем-то не без причин. Так что остаются только паладины.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Джудо. – Хорошо. Мы бы хотели ознакомиться с подробностями...  
– Пожалуйста, – донья Сперанса протянула ему сложенную бумагу с печатью министерства и надписью «после прочтения сжечь».  
Джудо бумагу развернул, быстро прочитал, еще раз вздохнул и передал Теодоро. А там бумажка пошла по кругу, вызывая у каждого старшего паладина тяжкий вздох. Наконец, она вернулась к Джудо, и он бросил ее в камин. И сказал:  
– Утром мы представим вам посланцев к диру.  
Король посмотрел на него внимательно:  
– Сеньор Джудо... могу ли я просить вас стать одним из этих посланцев?  
– Ваше величество, – Джудо склонил голову. – Я ваш верный слуга, вы это знаете. Но есть такие сферы, в которых я, к моему великому сожалению, бесполезен. Только одно то, что я сид на четверть, делает меня в глазах гномов нежелательным гостем... не говоря уже о других обстоятельствах. Но я даю вам слово: мы выберем самых подходящих паладинов для этого дела.  
Король встал:  
– Отлично. Ваше слово, сеньор Джудо, многого стоит. Благодарю. Завтра я и донья Сперанса ждем ваших людей в малой королевской приемной. В девять утра.  
Паладины встали, отсалютовали королю. Когда за его величеством и доньей министром закрылась дверь гостиной, все как один повернулись к Джудо Манзони. Тот пожал плечами и развел руками:  
– Ну, что смотрите. Сами понимаете, я туда ехать не могу.  
– Да мы просто ждем, что ты выберешь, кому ехать, – сказал Педро.  
Никого не удивили эти слова. Со стороны, конечно, могло показаться странным, что старшие паладины решение такого важного вопроса взваливают на своего сотоварища, пусть и сержанта, а не на капитана, например. Но... капитан в дела старших паладинов не вступал – такова была традиция. Капитан – это была больше административная должность, а важные решения принимались старшими паладинами коллегиально, с участием капитана или без – зависело от обстоятельств. А среди старших паладинов значение имели личные заслуги и выслуга лет, вот и получалось, что Манзони для них был даже большим авторитетом, чем капитан – ведь он был самым опытным и старшим по возрасту, хотя выглядел лет на тридцать пять, не больше, а то и меньше. Сидская кровь сильно продлевает жизнь и молодость вплоть до шестого колена. А так-то по выслуге лет и по заслугам Джудо давно мог бы стать капитаном сам, но усиленно отмахивался от этого предложения, неважно, исходило ли оно от Каброни, желавшего наконец-то спокойно выйти в отставку и перевестись в городские паладины в какую-нибудь тихую глушь, или даже от самого короля. Однако все равно никакие важные решения без учета мнения Джудо не принимались, а если он вдруг (что бывало нечасто) отдавал какие-то приказы, то они не оспаривались, даже если капитан или другие старшие паладины с ними были не согласны.  
Джудо снова пожал плечами, подошел к столику с напитками, налил себе апельсиновый морс и плюхнулся в кресло у камина, вытянул ноги к огню и сказал:  
– А зачем? Сейчас обсудим и решим вместе. Вот еще не хватало, чтоб я один такое решал. Не дождетесь.  
Паладины вздохнули, расселись по креслам и дивану, а самый младший из них, Ринальдо Чампа, подошел к столику с напитками и принадлежностями для чая и кофе возле камина и занялся своими обязанностями бариста.  
Помолчав, старший паладин Роберто Ливетти кашлянул и сказал:  
– Кхм, но дело-то не терпит отлагательств. Кого-то же надо выбрать. Одного из нас обязательно, если среди посланцев не будет никого старшего, гномы и разговаривать не станут… Может, кхм, жребий потянем, как раньше делали?   
Все переглянулись. Идея была в общем-то соблазнительная. Но, подумав немного, Теодоро возразил:  
– Нет. Тут надо с точки зрения наибольшей пользы подходить... Это же гномы. И ехать придется не к торговым представителям или там мастерам, как обычно, а в самый Кандапор, в подземный город, к диру... А значит, надо выбирать таких, чтоб они, во-первых, гномье королевское гостеприимство выдержали, и, во-вторых, при этом справились с делом. Ну и попутно не наворотили глупостей.  
Манзони вытянул в его сторону палец:  
– Вот именно! Так что я сразу отпадаю, гномье гостеприимство – это не для меня. Тем более королевское… Давайте для начала с этой стороны зайдем.   
Старшие паладины опять переглянулись, а потом все уставились на Теодоро:  
– Ты.  
Теодоро замахал руками:  
– Да вы что, с ума сошли? Нет!  
Валерио Филипепи, бывший городской паладин из Понтевеккьо, сказал с нажимом:  
– А кто еще? Ты же бывший храмовник.  
– И что?  
– Ну как что, – Валерио сделал невинное лицо. – Все ж знают, что храмовники – не дураки крепко выпить.  
– Вранье!!! – взвился Теодоро. – Вранье и стереотипы!!! Вы, городские, так и норовите на остальных свои грешки списывать! Вот что все точно знают, так это то, что вы через одного – пьяницы! Не зря про вас говорят, что вы цвет мундира за то цените, что на нем винных пятен не видно! Так что нечего на других кивать, когда сами квасите как сапожники!  
Валерио возмутился:  
– Это мы-то квасим? Да нам до храмовников в этом деле как отсюда до Кольяри!  
– Тихо! – негромко, но очень четко сказал Джудо, и действительно стало тихо. – Валерио, ты б, кстати, подумал – может, именно тебе бы стоило поехать, а? Опыт уже есть...  
Филипепи схватился за живот в области желудка:  
– О нет!!! И дело даже не в выпивке! Ладно выпивка, но гномья еда! Ну уж нет, только не это. Ведь потеряете меня во цвете лет! У меня и так вон мэтр Ассенцо недавно язву нашел, никак не залечит... Вы что думаете, я овсянку и толокно с вареной курицей просто так ем, что ли, от большой к ним любви? Да глаза бы мои их не видали, если б не эта клятая язва!!!  
Паладины вздохнули. Педро Джулиани, сидевший за письменным столом и уже успевший взять из кожаной тисненой папки бумажку, а из малахитовой подставки – карандаш, и написать список из всех присутствующих, кроме, конечно, Джудо Манзони, вычеркнул Филипепи. И обратился к Теодоро:  
– Но все-таки... Теодоро, ты храмовник с очень большим опытом, ну неужели ты не осилишь гномье застолье? Тем более что ты тоже как-то к гномам ездил.  
Теодоро опять замахал руками:  
– Ты думаешь, Валерио один тут с язвой, что ли? У меня, конечно, не язва, но сердце что-то пошаливает. Я вон даже кофе пить перестал, между прочим. Слышишь, Ринальдо? А то ты мне вечно кофе всучить норовишь. Чаю наливай.  
Ринальдо отставил в сторону уже наполненную чашку и взял другую, начал наливать чай. Кофе же подхватил Роберто Ливетти. И сказал:  
– Педро, а как насчет тебя?  
Джулиани опять вздохнул:  
– Ну-у-у... язвы у меня нет, сердце вроде тоже в порядке… Но как подумаю про гномье застолье, так заранее плохо становится. Ладно, отмечу пока себя в кандидаты. И тебя, Роберто, тоже. А если ты скажешь, что у тебя там язва, сердце или печень, то я первый тебе в лоб дам – я сам неделю назад вместе с тобой в «Сальмийской Кухарке» жареный окорок в горчичном соусе под две пинты агвардиенте усидел.  
Отпив кофе, Роберто Ливетти кивнул со скорбным видом:  
– Ну хорошо, пиши и меня в кандидаты. Эх, первый раз жалею, что у меня здоровье в порядке, простите боги…  
Он снова приложился к кофе. Чампа подал чай Теодоро и еще кофе – Кавалли. Педро снова оглядел присутствующих и коснулся карандашом бумажки:  
– Значит, так… Я, Роберто… Андреа, а ты как?  
Кавалли покачал головой:  
– А то ты не знаешь, Педро, что я ничего крепче кьянти не пью. Привычка.   
Доселе молчавший старший паладин, кесталец Карлос Вуэльта и Махуэло, кивнул:  
– И у меня тоже.  
На это никто ничего не возразил – и Кавалли, и Вуэльта в прошлом, до того, как попали в придворные паладины и сделались наставниками молодых, были странствующими, а странствующим паладинам по уставу предписывается на выезде избегать крепких напитков. Так что странствующие паладины на всякий случай старались вообще подобного не употреблять – мало ли чего. Потому-то ни Кавалли, ни Вуэльта не годились в качестве посланцев к гномам – просто не были привычны к крепкому алкоголю, тем более в больших количествах.  
– Эх, и правда. А жаль, вы бы оба с таким заклятием, думаю, на раз бы справились, – Педро потыкал карандашом в бумажку. – Ну, и остался у нас Ринальдо.   
Он отметил мартиниканца, посмотрел на бумажку и просиял:  
– А точно. Ринальдо, ведь ты-то как раз лучше всех нас подходишь для этакого дела.  
Ринальдо Чампа, как раз смешивавший для Вуэльты сложный напиток из красного вина, гранатового сока и меда, вздрогнул и звякнул ложкой о бокал:  
– Что? Это почему же?  
Теодоро сказал, загибая пальцы:  
–Ну, во-первых, ты из нас самый молодой, а значит – здоровье у тебя самое крепкое. Во-вторых, ты бывший городской паладин. Ну и в-третьих, ты – мартиниканец. И это, пожалуй, самое главное.  
И без того вытянутые миндалевидные черные глаза Чампы сердито сузились:  
– Не ты ли, Теодоро, тут насчет стереотипов о храмовниках возмущался? Так вот то, что мы, мартиниканцы, якобы способны пить без меры – это как раз самый настоящий стереотип!!! И то, что городские поголовно пьянствуют – тоже. Валерио про это уже говорил.  
Манзони дернул его за полу мундира:  
– Спокойно. Стереотипы стереотипами, но по сути Теодоро прав. К тому же, хочешь – обижайся, хочешь – нет, а мартиниканцы и правда крепки к алкоголю. И это научный факт. Так что ты вполне сможешь пить наравне с гномами. И это очень даже хорошо. И потом, дело же не только в спиртном, но и в гномьей кулинарии. Из всех нас ты один способен, наверное, переварить ее без последствий.  
Чампа слишком уважал Джудо, чтобы возмущаться и перечить его словам, и потому только вздохнул:  
– А с кулинарией-то что не так?  
– Ну как тебе сказать… – Валерио поморщился. – Одна из статей торговли с гномами – мартиниканский красный перец, а если точнее – то сорта чили и хабанеро. Они их почти во всё добавляют, даже в десерты. Ну и другие особенности их кухни... В общем, тебе будет не так страшно, как любому другому. Главное – не спрашивать, из чего что приготовлено, и синих грибов не есть. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, но лучше не надо.  
Мартиниканец жалобно обвел всех взглядом:  
– Так вы что, всерьез решили меня на это дело подписать?  
– Почему нет? – Джудо допил морс и подставил ему стакан, и Чампа наполнил его. – У тебя всё, что требуется, есть. Ты старший паладин, а значит, гномы точно отнесутся к тебе с уважением. Ты крепок к алкоголю и сможешь выдуть много, и при том не упиться в колоду. Ну и ты привычен к красному перцу и всякой экзотической жратве. Грибы только не ешь, это Валерио правильно сказал. Не только синие, а вообще никакие. Вроде б вы, мартиниканцы, грибы не жалуете, верно?  
– Ну, да. У нас слово «грибы» и слово «отрава» – это одно слово, – со вздохом сказал Ринальдо и подал Вуэльте его напиток.  
– Так вот для гномьих грибов это верно как ни для каких других, – Валерио скривился. – В общем, не ешь их. Но тогда тебе придется есть всё остальное. Там, кротов жареных, личинок в карамели с перцем и прочее...  
– Ладно, справлюсь как-нибудь, – смирился с судьбой Чампа. – А кто со мной еще поедет? Кого выберем из обычных? Они, как назло, все по караулам на неделю вперед расписаны. Для такого дела, конечно, можно расписание поменять, если бы не эти праздники... Из-за них всё сложнее.  
Потягивая винно-медовый напиток мелкими глотками, Карлос Вуэльта сказал:  
– А я думаю, что обычных паладинов можно и не тащить к гномам. Зачем? Надо из младших выбрать. Во-первых, они все уже достаточно хорошо обучены, во-вторых, практика, в-третьих, мы всё равно их после Новолетия собирались экзаменовать как раз по снятию заклятий... Да и расписание у них куда как гибче.   
Старшие паладины переглянулись, и Джудо улыбнулся:  
– Ты, Карлос, редко говоришь, но уж если говоришь, то самую суть. Точно, возьмем младших. Их вообще восемнадцать человек, выбор есть.  
– Двадцать один, – педантично поправил его Карлос.  
– Так-то да, но выбирать можно только из восемнадцати, – Джудо откинулся в кресле. – Потому что Бласко нельзя к гномам ехать, он все-таки какой-никакой, а маг. Опять же, Энрике тоже – он же альв наполовину. Альвов гномы не любят так же сильно, как и сидов. Ну и Оливио... учитывая некоторые культурные особенности гномов и прошлое Оливио, я бы не хотел его туда отправлять. Только-только его совсем отпустило, а ведь четыре года парень мучился.  
Старшие паладины молча покивали. Они все в общих чертах знали историю Оливио, так что возражать не стали. Тем более что всё равно было из кого выбрать.  
– Жаль, конечно. Одни из лучших, а их как раз и нельзя, – почесал кончик носа Педро. – Надо подумать...  
– А что там думать, – Роберто Ливетти допил кофе, поставил чашку на столик. – Робертино и Жоан тоже в пятерке лучших. И они подходят как никто другой.   
– Это почему вдруг? – прищурился Кавалли. – Почему не твои Тонио и Алессио? Тоже ведь хороши.  
– Да потому, что и Робертино, и Жоан способны выдержать гномье застолье не хуже Ринальдо, – усмехнулся старший паладин Ливетти. – Ведь Робертино – кесталец, да еще и лекарь к тому же. Вдвойне устойчив к алкоголю. А Жоан, как по мне, камни переварить может, раз вырос на сальмийской еде. Ну и таланты обоих тоже важны.  
– Это верно, – кивнул Теодоро. – Робертино – девственник, и духовная стойкость у него для такого возраста просто невероятная. А Жоан отлично в магии разбирается, он это заклятие, думаю, и сам распутать сумеет. Ринальдо, можешь на него положиться.   
– И кстати… – Джудо поднялся с кресла, подошел к письменному столу, выдвинул один из ящиков и покопался в нем, достал пухлый большой конверт и вручил его Чампе. – Вот тебе еще задание. Надо нам у гномов заказать малые пистоли, и к ним патроны особые. Гномы пистоли терпеть не могут делать, считают баловством, но, может, заинтересуются интересным техническим проектом…   
Ринальдо развернул конверт, просмотрел вложенные чертежи:  
– Любопытно. Было бы неплохо такое заполучить. Но оно же только под патрон с гномьим огнепорошком... Вряд ли гномы согласятся большими партиями такое делать.   
– А ты попробуй их убедить, – сказал Теодоро. – Вдруг получится. Потому мы тебя и хотим послать – тебя напоить до бесчувствия трудно, и ты упрямый и дотошный. Вот и примени эти свои свойства на практике и ради блага паладинского корпуса. А с заклятием предоставь разбираться молодежи. Пусть учатся на выезде работать в условиях, близких к боевым.  
Мартиниканец вздохнул, сложил бумаги в конверт и спрятал его во внутренний карман.

Робертино и Жоан ничего не подозревали до самого второго ужина. Робертино ушел в увольнительную и весь вечер проторчал в компании студентов в траттории «Три пьяных школяра» неподалеку от университета, да и Жоан тоже куда-то завеялся. Так что дежурный паладин три раза заглядывал то в тренировочный зал, то в младшепаладинскую гостиную, то в спальню и спрашивал, не вернулись ли они, чем возбудил любопытство остальных младших паладинов.  
Когда Робертино наконец вернулся и зашел в казарменную спальню, там был только Оливио, валявшийся на своей кровати с книжкой новых стихов известного плайясольского поэта Гаэтано Николарди. Стихи были на любовные темы и при том очень откровенные, и у младшего паладина то и дело появлялся на щеках легкий румянец.  
– Ого. Что это с твоим мундиром? – удивился Оливио, отложив книжку и присматриваясь к товарищу.  
Робертино поскреб большое темное пятно на рукаве и вздохнул:  
– Последствия научного диспута.  
Оливио встал, подошел ближе и присмотрелся:  
– А как по мне, так это соус песто. Пахнет, по крайней мере, именно им.  
– Одно не исключает другое, – Робертино подошел к своей кровати, снял мундир, свернул его и положил на полку. – Придется завтра в чистку отдать. Сам я с этим песто не справлюсь...  
– О чем хоть диспутировали? – полюбопытствовал Оливио. Он в душе немножко завидовал товарищу в том, что у того есть и другая жизнь, вне паладинского корпуса, пусть только в виде университета, но все же.  
– Да так. Видишь ли... Мэтресса Трифольи и мэтр Пастель уже давно практикуют длительное кипячение медицинских инструментов перед использованием, и всех своих студентов этому учат. Не говоря уж о регулярной уборке и мытье рук с особым мылом, спиртовым или карболовым раствором перед тем, как за пациента браться. И этот метод уже внедрен по всем больницам Фартальи, потому как принцесса Беатриче считает его весьма действенным. Ну оно так и есть, вообще-то. Когда мэтр Пастель еще был студентом-практикантом, а мэтресса Трифольи – простой акушеркой в той же больнице, они открыли, что очень многие болезни переносятся особыми спорами, которые невозможно увидеть обычным глазом, только в очень сильный микроскоп. Такие микроскопы тогда еще никто не делал, очень уж сложно. Им пришлось у гномов на последние средства заказывать и разработку, и изготовление, чтоб свою теорию подтвердить. Ну, и они не прогадали. В общем, они на этом открытии построили свой метод препятствования заражениям, и с этим методом все согласились уже давно. Но вот вопрос, откуда эти самые споры берутся, до сих пор не выяснили окончательно. Сами мэтр Пастель и мэтресса Трифольи считают, что эти споры просто существуют в природе сами по себе, как вот животные и растения, но иногда почему-то начинают очень быстро размножаться и распространяться, отчего и возникают болезни. Чистота и гигиена потому и помогают предотвращать болезни, что кипячение, мыло и спирт с карболкой убивают эти споры. Многие маги-целители с ними, кстати, согласны в этом предположении. Даже амулеты от многих болезней научились делать на основе этой теории. А вот мэтр Квирелли и его последователи считают, что эти споры – это демонические сущности, только очень мелкие. И что с ними можно бороться не только медицинским способом, но и святыми экзорцизмами, просто надо найти именно нужный экзорцизм на каждый вид сущностей, и тогда можно, по их мнению, одним махом изничтожить эти споры в целой больнице, а то и в городе...  
– Ага, понятно. Значит, в траттории сошлись сторонники этих двух теорий и в жарком споре выясняли, чья теория вернее? – усмехнулся Оливио.   
Робертино кивнул:  
– Точно. Ну, нас было больше, вот им и пришлось перейти к более, хм, весомым аргументам. Когда они начали кидаться тарелками, я решил, что хватит диспутировать, и накрыл нашу компанию куполом святой брони. Но до того мисочка с песто успела в меня попасть...  
– Держу пари, что вы свалили раньше, чем трактирщик успел определиться, с кого за разгром деньги брать.   
– Как обычно, – расплылся в улыбке Робертино. – Я еще ни разу не оплачивал убытки от подобных диспутов.  
Тут в казарменную спальню заглянул дежурный паладин:  
– О, наконец-то, Сальваро. Тебя наставник ищет, по какому-то срочному делу. И Жоана тоже. Его не видел?  
– Нет. А что случилось-то? – Робертино выдвинул сундук из-под кровати и достал запасной мундир. Дежурный качнул головой:  
– А не знаю. Велено вас найти и сказать, чтоб сразу как появитесь, так шли в гостиную старших паладинов.  
Тут мимо дежурного в казарму протиснулся Жоан, чуть растрепанный, слегка нетрезвый и очень довольный.  
– Чего-чего? Я слышал, тут обо мне говорили? – он подошел к зеркалу у двери и принялся поправлять одежду.  
– Правильно слышал, – сказал дежурный. – Быстро в порядок себя приводи – и в старшепаладинскую гостиную. Наставники там ждут.  
И дежурный ушел.  
Паладины переглянулись, Оливио удивленно спросил:  
– Что вы уже натворить-то успели?  
– Да вроде ничего, – призадумался Жоан. – Вроде бы. За раздолбанное чучело меня уже отчитали, а так больше никаких проколов не припомню. А ты, Робертино?  
Тот плечами пожал и начал надевать свежий мундир:  
– Да я тоже. Разве что кто-то успел из-за диспута сегодняшнего нажаловаться... Да нет, вряд ли. Я из «Школяров» сразу в казармы пошел.  
Жоан пригладил волосы:  
– Ну и я тоже думаю, что вряд ли тот студент-магик, которому я только что бока намял, на меня настучал. У нас была честная драка по правилам, да и он выглядел человеком приличным... Ладно, всё равно сейчас всё сами узнаем. Ну, идем. Чем скорее отделаемся от взыскания, тем лучше.  
– Почему сразу – взыскание? Может, вас за прилежную учебу и хорошее поведение наградить хотят, – слегка иронично сказал Оливио и не выдержал, захихикал.   
Оба приятеля тоже рассмеялись, махнули руками и решительно пошли в старшепаладинскую гостиную. В любом случае, уже ради того, чтоб зайти в эту гостиную, стоило и взыскание потерпеть. Тем более что никакой крупной вины они за собой не знали, а за мелкую разве что отчитают. А старшепаладинская гостиная – это было интересно. За все время своего кадетства и паладинства ни Жоан, ни Робертино ни разу там не были. Среди младших паладинов ходили слухи, будто там роскошь практически королевская, и хотелось в этом убедиться своими глазами.  
С точки зрения Жоана гостиная действительно была очень роскошной. Такую изящную и красивую мебель, такие ковры и светильники он только в королевских покоях видел. Сам-то Жоан, хоть и происходил из старинной семьи донов, привык к куда меньшей роскоши. Да и то сказать, про сальмийских донов всегда говорили, что они образом жизни и богатством от своих крестьян-вассалов не шибко отличаются, и это, в общем-то, была правда: в Сальме крестьяне не бедствовали, а доны не роскошествовали. А вот Робертино даже слегка разочаровался – по степени роскоши гостиная мало чем отличалась от большой гостиной его родного Кастель Сальваро. Разве что была уютнее и удобнее, и не такая официальная. И еще в ней в углу, у одного из окон, стоял большой массивный письменный стол со старинным прибором из малахита, явно кестальской работы. Робертино в родной кестальской старине разбирался неплохо, и сразу определил, что этому письменному прибору не меньше ста лет, и сделан он по заказу каким-то мастером из Пассериньи, городка, славившегося резчиками по камню. Кстати, той же работы были и ониксовые шахматы на столике под другим окном.  
Пока Робертино разглядывал письменный прибор и шахматы, а Жоан – бронзовые светильники со светошарами, в гостиную зашли Манзони, Чампа, Филипепи и Кавалли. Кавалли жестом указал ученикам сесть на диван, и те послушно уселись, ухитряясь даже сидеть навытяжку. Манзони и Чампа сели в кресла у окна, Филипепи – в кресло возле столика с печатными листками, а Кавалли принялся ходить по гостиной туда-сюда перед младшими паладинами:  
– Полагаю, вы уже догадались, что вас сюда не просто так позвали? – спросил он.  
Жоан и Робертино кивнули, пожирая взглядами всех четверых. Отметили, что Кавалли немного обеспокоен, Манзони же, как обычно, непроницаем, Филипепи тщательно скрывает радость, а Чампа пребывает в некоторой растерянности, смешанной с легким отчаяньем.  
– Да, сеньор Андреа, – хором сказали оба младших паладина.  
– Вам придется поехать по очень важному делу вместе с сеньором Чампой. Завтра с утра, – вздохнул Кавалли. – Вас выбрали из всех младших паладинов именно из-за ваших талантов и достоинств, так что имейте это в виду и постарайтесь соответствовать. Дело государственной важности и при том секретное. Официально будет указано, что вы отправлены вместе со старшим паладином Ринальдо Чампой по делам паладинского корпуса. В тейг Кандапор.  
Младшие паладины переглянулись. По делам паладинского корпуса в Кандапор, к гномам – это было необычно. Не то чтоб паладины не имели дела с гномами, совсем наоборот. И как правило, этими делами занимались придворные старшие паладины. Необычным было то, что к этим делам подключили младших.  
Паладинский корпус включал в себя всех паладинов вообще, а не только тех, кто учился или служил при королевском дворе, это была довольно разветвленная организация, со своими канцеляриями в каждом крупном городе, к которым приписывались все местные паладины – неважно, городские, странствующие или храмовники. Во главе каждой такой канцелярии стояли, как правило, три или четыре старших паладина – лейтенант местного паладинского «крыла», и сержанты от храмовников, городских и странствующих. Ну и был, конечно, секретарь, тоже старший паладин, обычно очень пожилой, который ведал всеми документами и отвечал за делопроизводство. Но все они подчинялись четырем капитанам, а те в свою очередь – непосредственно королю. Однако вопросы, касающиеся всяких новшеств (в вооружении, обучении и тому подобное), по традиции решались старшими паладинами из числа придворных. Считалось, что раз уж их направили ко двору, доверили им честь оберегать королевскую семью и воспитывать новое поколение паладинов, то и остальные вопросы они способны решать не хуже. А дела с гномами обычно касались как раз вооружения, и потому этими делами занимались исключительно старшие паладины, опытные во всех отношениях. А не младшие.  
Манзони, видя недоумение младших паладинов, пояснил:  
– Сеньор Чампа будет вести переговоры по новому вооружению, а вот вам придется заняться совсем другим делом. И вот это дело как раз и есть государственная тайна. Так что постарайтесь вообще не трепаться, на вопросы особо любопытных можете прямо сказать – мол, наставники посылают по важному делу к гномам, а по какому именно делу – говорить запретили. Если справитесь и всё благополучно обернется, то потом можете и рассказать, не всё, конечно, но что можно – сами поймете, не дураки.  
Кавалли опять прошелся по гостиной и наконец сел на стул возле письменного стола:  
– В общем, вы с сеньором Чампой едете завтра. Оборудование особое вам не понадобится, разве что, Робертино, свой лекарский чемодан захвати. На всякий случай. Мундиры еще парадные прихватите, все-таки прием у дира... Полный парад не требуется, только придворный, без снаряжения. И у интенданта получите теплые плащи и сапоги с перчатками, в Верхнем Кандапоре холодно. А что касается самого дела – то вам придется поработать над снятием сонного заклятья с аллеманского посла, принца Эдвина. Думаю, справитесь. Пока сеньор Чампа будет с гномами застольничать и переговоры вести, вы и займетесь. И постарайтесь управиться побыстрее, сеньор Чампа, конечно, крепок, но больше двух дней гномьего пира и он вряд ли выдержит.  
Чампа только вздохнул тяжко. Робертино с тревогой обвел взглядом наставников:  
– А… а что, так всё ужасно? Я имею в виду – гномий пир...  
– Да, Робертино. Так что ты в свой чемодан положи побольше всякого, что обычно применяется при обжорстве очень тяжелой и острой едой… и злоупотреблении крепкой выпивкой, – опять вздохнул Чампа. – Я, конечно, надеюсь, что выдержу, но все-таки, на всякий случай, позаботься о лекарствах.  
Вот это было неожиданностью – такого оба младших паладина и предположить не могли.  
– А как же мы? – робко спросил Жоан. – Мы-то как, ведь мы вряд ли выдержим… Ну, еда едой, но выпивка… Не уверен, что я смогу… Опыта мало.  
– Вам и не надо, – успокоил их Филипепи. – То есть, конечно, отведать не меньше десяти блюд и попробовать не меньше десяти напитков придется, так по гномьим обычаям гостеприимства положено. Но вы – младшие, вам будет намного меньше почестей, и вы даже сами себе должны наливать и накладывать, главное – от каждой перемены вкусить, а уж сколько – это дело ваше. Так что справитесь. Самое главное – не спрашивайте, из чего приготовлено, не ешьте грибы, всю выпивку обязательно закусывайте и пейте мелкими глотками. И вообще старайтесь поменьше и есть, и пить. Кстати, не забудьте у Аваро еще походные столовые приборы попросить, а то гномы всё руками едят, у них ложек-вилок не водится. Что еще… ага, этикет. Если вас представят гномкам – смотреть на них можно только прикрыв глаза ладонью или опустив голову. Ни в коем случае не в лицо, это страшное оскорбление. Если гномки решат с вами поговорить, то обращаться к ним – «глубокочтимые сеньоры», если гномки одеты в темную одежду со множеством каменных бус и железных цепей, или «блистательные доньи», если в яркую с золотом и драгоценными камнями. Смотрите не перепутайте. И кстати – первыми с ними не заговаривать, запомните это покрепче. Если что-то надо у них спросить, попросите выступить посредником любого гнома поблизости, у которого будет борода. К самим гномам можете обращаться просто «сеньор», даже к диру.   
Джудо добавил:  
– И самое главное. У гномов из-за того, что очень мало женщин, вовсю процветает мужская любовь. И у них это совершенно в порядке вещей. Так что будьте готовы к тому, что на вас будут томно смотреть, стрелять глазками и посылать воздушные поцелуи. И особенно к тому, что вам будут предлагать вместе выпить. Это, чтобы вы знали, у гномов всегда означает приглашение к флирту.   
Робертино и Жоан переглянулись растерянно:  
– Ого... А гномы вообще знают, что нам положено целомудрие блюсти?   
– Знают, – вздохнул Филипепи. – Но у них другое понятие целомудрия. Отношений между мужчинами оно не касается.   
– Гм, а если отказаться совместно пить, гномы, наверное, обидятся? – спросил Жоан. Не то чтоб он был шокирован услышанным, все-таки в Фарталье мужская любовь считалась вполне допустимой и не осуждалась, хотя и не поощрялась, но всё равно это было неожиданно.  
– Если это будет предложение от молодого гнома, без бороды то есть, то можете смело отказывать, – сказал Филипепи. – А если выпить вместе предложит гном с бородой, или хотя бы с усами, то тут два варианта. Можно сказать, что у вас уже есть другие обязательства… но тогда будьте готовы убедительно врать, потому что вас тут же начнут расспрашивать о ваших обязательствах, а под обязательствами они понимают только любовные союзы. Причем расспрашивать будут очень настойчиво и требовать, хм, интимных подробностей. А можно согласиться выпить, но тогда уж придется потерпеть некоторый флирт и постараться не напиться допьяна. Пока вы напрямую не дадите согласие на, гм, близкое знакомство, вас никто не станет тащить в постель. А вот если напьетесь до бесчувствия – то гном сочтет вас законной добычей, у них в таком флирте считается, что если напился – значит, согласился. Вроде как доверился. Так что я вам советую все-таки соврать про обязательства, но тогда уж заранее всё придумайте и продумайте. И помните – гномы знают, что паладины должны блюсти целомудрие, потому врать придется про обязательства относительно мужчин.  
Младшие паладины тяжко вздохнули, и Жоан жалобно спросил:  
– Сеньоры… а вы нас точно таким вот образом не наказываете за что-то?  
– Нет, Жоан, не наказываем, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему Кавалли. – Но деваться некуда, дело королевское. А долг паладина – служить королю. Даже если эта служба предполагает выпивку и флирт с гномами... Мы вас обоих потому и выбрали, что верим – вы справитесь.  
– Спасибо, сеньор Андреа. Но у меня еще вопрос… А как насчет поста? – спросил Робертино.  
– Ради такого случая я раздобуду завтра для вас разрешение от архонтисы, – ответил Джудо. – Рано утром схожу к ней... так что не переживайте  
А Филипепи добавил:  
– И потом, учитывая, что за еда у гномов, это будет не нарушением поста, а самым настоящим испытанием. К тому же после этого вам вряд ли какое-то время захочется есть хоть что-нибудь, кроме постной овсянки. Поверьте моему опыту...

Вернувшись в казарму, Робертино и Жоан не стали заходить в спальню, а направились в лекарскую каморку, где Робертино достал из-под лавки чемодан и принялся паковать в него что требовалось. Жоан уселся на откидной стульчик у откидного же стола и мрачно за ним стал наблюдать.  
– Деваться некуда, – наконец вздохнул он. – Доверие, понимаешь, нам оказали...  
Робертино тоже вздохнул:  
– Да уж. Но с другой стороны – ведь рано или поздно пришлось бы побывать у гномов... Так, где там у меня были сорбенты? Ага, вот. На, держи сразу, чтоб потом не забыть, – он сунул Жоану три бумажных пакетика.  
– А что это?  
– Особым образом выжженный древесный уголь и еще кое-что. Перед тем, как пить, раскуси пилюлю и проглоти. И постарайся, чтоб гномы этого не заметили.  
Жоан обрадовался, спрятал пакетики в карман:  
– А поможет?  
– Ну, хотя бы частично – да. Надеюсь. И вот что… Филипепи прав – надо заранее придумать, что мы гномам будем врать. Про обязательства. Ведь он же сказал, что подробно расспрашивать начнут… полагаю, что вплоть до размеров, гм, члена и цвета волос на, гм, лобке...  
Он погрустнел. Жоан упер локти в откидной стол, положил подбородок на кулаки и мрачно сказал:  
– Даже не представляю. Придумать я такое точно не смогу. У меня воображение на этот счет отказывает намертво.  
Робертино закрыл чемоданчик, поставил его на скамейку, взял с полки бутылку с граппой, замаскированную под настойку дубовой коры, плеснул в стаканчики:  
– У меня тоже. И я совсем не умею врать, вот в чем беда…  
Жоан отпил граппы, поморщился и занюхал рукавом:  
– Ух-х… Значит, надо кого-то настоящего описывать… Кого вот только? Хм... Я сегодня после тренировки в мыльне вместе с Тонио и Лукой мылся... можно кого-то из них за образец взять. Только я боюсь, что меня на смех пробьет. Вот сейчас представил, как я гному описываю Тонио или Луку тем же стилем, каким в романах про любовь пишут – и уже ржать хочется… И потом – а как я после этого смогу с ними в одной мыльне мыться и вообще им в глаза смотреть? Ведь же каждый раз буду вспоминать, как про них гномам врал. Нет, этакая идея никуда не годится.  
Отпив граппы, Робертино кивнул:  
– Вот именно. Такая же история. Нет, наверное, надо попробовать женщину описать. Только говорить о ней в мужском роде. А ну-ка, давай попробуем.  
Жоан сделал еще глоток граппы, наморщил лоб и сказал:  
– М-м-м… До корпуса была у меня девушка, селяночка Мартина… А ну-ка… Вот послушай, получается ли. Итак… Мой возлюбленный роста среднего, со смуглой кожей и золотистыми кудрями... Талия тонкая, ноги длинные, глаза голубые, губы на вкус как вишня или клубника, ну, смотря чем до того полакомиться… Задница упругая, а груди круглые, как маленькие дыньки, и их так здорово держать в ладонях, когда она стоит на четвереньках, а я сзади… А, тьфу!!! Ну вот. Только хуже сделалось – как о Мартине подумал, так тут же и вспомнил, как трахался с ней в последнюю ночь перед отъездом сюда... Вот же, больше трех лет прошло, а как вчера было.   
– Так это же хорошо, – Робертино вынул из ящика комода коробочку с кольярской пастилой из водорослей, и зажевал граппу. – Достоверно соврать получится. Только постарайся не забывать, что надо в мужском роде говорить и про груди не упоминать. Тем более что у нее имя легко в мужское переделать: Мартина – Мартин.   
Жоан тоже взял кусочек пастилы, откусил:  
– Бр-р, как ты это ешь.  
– Вкусно, – пожал плечами Робертино. – И полезно. Эх, тебе-то проще, а мне как быть, даже и не знаю.   
– Неужели тебе никто не нравится? – удивился Жоан.  
Приятель вздохнул:  
– Ну вообще-то нравится. Даже очень... и если б я не был паладином, то...  
– Так в чем проблема-то?   
Робертино куснул еще пастилы и пробормотал:  
– Опыта нет…  
Жоан махнул рукой:  
– А, делов-то. Просто помечтай вслух. Вот прямо сейчас попробуй, а я тебе скажу, получается или нет. Представь, что я гном, а ты мне рассказываешь.  
Еще раз вздохнув, Робертино отпил глоток граппы и сказал:  
– Мне очень нравится мой возлюбленный… – он смотрел в стакан, чувствуя невероятное смущение. – Он выше меня на целую голову, а мне всегда нравились высокие и стройные... Очень изящные руки, с узкой ладонью и длинными пальцами, кожа светлая, и цвета как топленое молоко… талия тонкая, ноги длинные. А губы такие пухлые, но четко очерченные, как на картинах маэстро Сараваджо… глаза зеленые, как нефрит, а волосы цвета свежеочищенного каштана…– тут Робертино запнулся, потому что поднял голову и наткнулся на очень удивленный взгляд Жоана.  
– Э-э… Робертино, ты... ну... я понимаю, конечно, так тоже бывает, – осторожно сказал Жоан. – Но я б на твоем месте о таком наставнику рассказал, ну ведь плохо же может кончиться.  
– Почему? – не понял Робертино. – Ну да, я влюбился… наверное. Но я же обеты давал, и вообще способен себя держать в руках.   
– Угу, я, конечно, знаю, что у тебя стальная воля, но это ж никто не выдержит – каждый день видеть, да еще иной раз в одной мыльне мыться и вообще...   
Теперь уже Робертино удивился:  
– Ты чего? Какое еще «в одной мыльне мыться»? Я только один раз в купальне подсмотрел, и то, если б Алисия специально не оставила щелку между ставнями, ничего бы не увидел.  
– Какая еще Алисия? – Жоан взял стаканчик приятеля и встревоженно понюхал. – Никаких Алисий при дворе не припомню…  
Тут-то до Робертино и дошло, он схватился за голову:  
– Ой-ой... Представляю, что ты только что подумал!!!  
Жоан поставил стаканчик:  
– Так, постой. Ты ж про Оливио говорил, разве нет? По описанию – он ведь. Он у нас тут один такой, с зелеными глазами, кожей цвета топленого молока и каштановыми волосами, а губы и правда прям как маэстро Сараваджо рисовал.   
Робертино, все еще держась за голову, простонал:  
– Нет, не про него!!! Просто я тренировался говорить в мужском роде, а получилось… Нет, к черту это всё, я лучше просто попробую с гномами выпить, если боги смилуются, не упьюсь.   
С облегчением Жоан допил граппу и спросил:  
– Ладно. Но все-таки, про кого это ты тут откровенничал? Клянусь, никому не скажу. Надеюсь, все-таки не про Оливио.  
– Да я же сказал – не про него, – Робертино с грустью посмотрел в свой стаканчик. – И вообще не про мужчину. Просто... мы в отпуск вместе с Оливио в Кесталью не просто так ездили, а его сестру двоюродную искать. Там длинная история была, если хочешь, спроси Оливио, он расскажет. Ну так вот нашли мы сеньориту Луису. Она здорово на Оливио похожа, потому что ее отец покойный – брат-близнец матушки Оливио, а он в мать пошел. Ну... Луиса теперь живет в Кастель Сальваро как воспитанница моей матушки, потому что ее земли моему отцу под протекторат переданы до ее замужества. И меня угораздило в нее влюбиться. Конечно, я ей ни слова не сказал, зачем, всё равно ведь ничего не выйдет... Разве что согрешил чуток, когда попросил Алисию – это моя сестра – подстроить так, чтоб увидеть Луису без одежды, – Робертино махом допил граппу. – Красивая она. Очень. Уж как я пожалел тогда, что я паладин, и не передать…   
Жоан взял бутылку и плеснул еще на два пальца в каждый стакан:  
– Сочувствую... Ведь если б не твое паладинство, то у вас, может, чего б и срослось. Может, даже б поженились.  
– А, чего уж там, – Робертино выпил и зажевал пастилой. – Я паладин, и это на всю жизнь. А гномы... а гномы обойдутся и без моих откровений. Справлюсь как-нибудь, наемся сорбента, может, и не напьюсь. А может, гномы мной вообще не заинтересуются. Ладно, поздно уже. Пойдем вниз, возьмем у Аваро что требуется, а то он скоро свое хозяйство запрет и придется утром его вылавливать.

После второго завтрака на следующий день Чампа с Жоаном и Робертино, одетые в теплые плащи, отправились на королевскую станцию телепортов, откуда их и перебросили высоко в горы Монтеферри, в долину Дра-Кандапор. Монтеферри протянулись вдоль северо-восточной границы Фартальи, и за ними лежали западные области Аллемании и княжество Борравия. Сами горы принадлежали нескольким гномьим тейгам, поделенным между ними и по поверхности, и под землей. Тейг Кандапор был самым большим и богатым из всех гномьих тейгов Монтеферри, имел давние торговые и прочие связи с Фартальей и его дир считался среди остальных чем-то вроде верховного короля, хотя остальные тейги были независимыми и управлялись, в общем-то, по своим обычаям. Главенство кандапорского дира признавалось ими только для внешнеполитических дел, ему поручалось решение всех вопросов такого рода, вплоть до права объявления войны соседним королевствам. Впрочем, вопреки распространенному мнению, гномы воевать очень не любили, хоть и были сами по себе изрядными задирами. Гномы предпочитали торговать, а чтобы обезопаситься от воинственных соседей в лице Аллемании и Алевенды, заключили в старые времена союз с Фартальей. С тех пор фартальская армия всего четырежды выступала в поддержку гномов по этому договору, и все четыре раза захватчики (один раз Алевенда, дважды Аллемания и один раз Борравия) получали хорошую взбучку – не в последнюю очередь потому, что гномы, не желая воевать сами, усиленно вкладывались в вооружение союзников. Так что у фартальской армии всегда было самое современное оружие на континенте. Впрочем, сто лет назад тогдашний аллеманский кесарь переступил через свои расистские предрассудки и заключил союз с тремя тейгами северо-аллеманских гномов, чтобы тоже получить доступ к достижениям гномьих оружейников. Такой союз усилил армию Аллемании, но в то же время подогрел ненависть гномов Монтеферри – как выяснилось, у них у всех были какие-то очень давние счеты к аллеманским гномам.  
Обо всём этом младшие паладины знали – ведь помимо непосредственно воинских и паладинских умений и знаний им в корпусе преподавали и другие науки. Потому что паладин должен быть ко всему прочему еще и очень хорошо образован.   
Станция магических телепортов в долине Дра-Кандапор лежала поодаль от Верхнего Кандапора, чтобы людская магия не досаждала гномам. Почему-то от нее у многих гномов возникала аллергическая почесуха, оттого они человеческих магов и не любили. Так что паладинам пришлось сесть на низкорослых горных пони, крепких и лохматых, укутаться в теплые плащи и ехать к Верхнему Кандапору целый час с лишним. Чтобы не тратить время зря, Чампа по пути рассказал младшим паладинам о сути дела поподробнее. Когда он замолчал, Робертино, поправив капюшон плаща и потуже затянув тесемки, сказал:  
– Странно. Если посла заколдовали, то как? Гномы же чуют нашу магию, если кто-то колдовал прямо там, они бы уж точно должны были почувствовать. А посла только утром слуги обнаружили в таком состоянии.  
Жоан пожал плечами:  
– Не обязательно было колдовать прямо там. Конечно, надо смотреть, что да как, но есть ведь уйма способов наложить на кого-то заклятие, кроме прямого колдовства. Не говоря уж о том, что это вообще могла быть магия крови, в таком случае магу совсем не нужно быть недалеко от жертвы. Он мог сидеть вообще где-нибудь в Берштадте, лишь бы кровь была под рукой.  
Чампа поднял палец:  
– Вот именно. Я тоже думаю, что тут смердит кровавой магией. Хоть в Аллемании к ней и относятся очень сурово, но... сами понимаете. Впрочем, есть еще два варианта – отложенное заклятие и порча по кукле-образу. Правда, последнее все-таки больше наше, мартиниканское, здесь такое считают примитивным баловством, хоть и зря. Примитивное-то примитивное, но очень действенное...  
Он поежился под меховым плащом и приложил перчатку к носу, чтоб согреть.   
– Отложенное заклятие тоже может быть, – согласился Жоан. – Только тут Робертино прав – его ведь надо как-то доставить к месту, а когда оно срабатывает, высвобождается магия. И ее-то гномы должны были почуять. Разве что это была очень необычная магия, штучная работа, так сказать...  
– Вот вы оба и займетесь расследованием – после приема у дира. Придется вам самим этим заниматься, без моей помощи, – скривился старший паладин. – Пока я буду с гномами пить и жрать… да спасет меня Дева от последствий. Хорошо хоть любовного интереса мне не надо опасаться, молодым гномам ко мне интерес проявлять по статусу не положено, а старшие уже все давно женаты и с постоянными любовниками. Кстати, насчет этого – вы придумали хоть, о чем врать будете?  
Робертино вздохнул:  
– Не умею я врать, сеньор Ринальдо. Так что мне только на милость богов и остается надеяться.  
– Ну, если ты все-таки упьешься до беспамятства и тебя, хм, того, это не будет считаться нарушением обета, потому как не по своей воле ты это делал.  
– Спасибо, утешили, – с легким сарказмом сказал Робертино и опять вздохнул.  
Дальше они ехали молча до самых ворот Верхнего Кандапора, где их уже ожидала целая делегация из десяти гномов, одетых в суконные кафтаны, подбитые лисьим и волчьим мехом, в кожаные штаны с золотым шитьем и сапоги, украшенные множеством пряжек. На головах у гномов были высокие остроконечные шапки-треухи из волчьего меха, а ухоженные бороды разной длины непременно украшала хоть пара зажимов или заколок. После взаимных поклонов и приветствий гномы быстро отвели паладинов к подъемнику, который и доставил всех на двести футов вверх по отвесному склону, ко входу в пещеры. Сами пещеры были неожиданно слишком простыми, без особых изысков. Впрочем, очень быстро оказалось, что это что-то вроде преддверия или сеней. Внутри горы гостей завели еще на один подъемник, на этот раз просто огромный, и он начал опускаться вниз, минуя высокие этажи подземелий. Робертино насчитал восемь таких ярусов, пока наконец подъемник не остановился на одном из них.  
Вот тут-то и открылась вся роскошь тейга Кандапор. Настоящий подземный город, с улицами, мостами, галереями и даже садом и озером. Всё это освещалось чем-то вроде светошаров, но светящих не теплым солнечным светом, а холодным, голубоватым сиянием, похожим на свечение гнилушек, только куда более ярким. Впрочем, были здесь и теплые огни – в окнах домов. Сами дома были разные – одни представляли собой часть скальной стены, другие – отдельные строения, третьи словно вырастали из скалы, и все они как будто переходили один в другой, не имея четких границ, некоторые комнаты вообще были открытыми, и из них по лестницам и мостикам можно было перейти в соседние дома. Судя по роскоши открытых комнат, это было что-то вроде гостиных или приемных, предназначенных для демонстрации семейного богатства в том числе. И дверей в привычном людям виде не было видно, их заменяли плотные занавеси. Видимо, воровства среди гномов не водилось, раз тут не опасались выставлять всем напоказ дорогие вещи, которыми были наполнены эти открытые гостиные, и не пользовались дверями.  
Гномы-провожатые явно торопились, и паладины только и успевали, что вертеть головами, пытаясь рассмотреть всю эту необычайную красоту.  
Наконец, широкая мощеная улица уперлась в площадь, выложенную плитками зеленого камня, в которых Робертино опознал малахит, нефрит и жадеит. Посреди площади, как-то очень естественно переходящей в большой зал, их ожидала еще одна группа гномов, одетых еще богаче, с куда более длинными бородами. Главным в этой группе был невысокий даже по гномьим меркам, но очень плечистый гном с черной бородой до пола, в серебряном шлеме с золотыми рогами и в мантии, подбитой мехом снежного барса. Одет он был помимо плаща в кафтан из красной и зеленой парчи, длинный, почти до пола, из-под которого выглядывали загнутые носы сафьяновых красных сапог, усыпанные драгоценными камнями. Гномья борода тоже вся искрилась множеством драгоценных украшений. В руке гном держал посох с большим набалдашником из горного хрусталя, выточенного в виде сферы.  
Провожатые довели паладинов к этой группе гномов и отступили на шаг, когда Чампа со спутниками оказался прямо напротив гнома в рогатом шлеме. Старший паладин поклонился малым поклоном, сняв берет, Робертино и Жоан склонились ниже, как им полагалось, если бы пришлось приветствовать кого-то из королевской семьи. Гном стукнул посохом в пол, качнул головой и сказал по-фартальски почти без акцента:  
– Рад приветствовать в нашем тейге посланцев нашего друга Амадео, пятого этого имени. Перед вами Топаз Лдари, волей Духов Камня дир тейга Кандапор, второй этого имени.  
Чампа выпрямился, надел берет и сказал, приложив к кокарде два пальца в малом паладинском салюте:  
– Старший паладин, верный слуга его величества Амадео Пятого, посвященный Девы, Ринальдо Чампа. Рад приветствовать тебя, дир Топаз из рода Лдари, тейга Кандапор.   
Похоже, что у гномов, по крайней мере гномов-мужчин, этикет был крайне простой, и здесь нужно было представляться самому. Робертино тоже надел берет, отсалютовал и сказал:  
– Младший паладин, верный слуга его величества Амадео Пятого, посвященный Девы, Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти. Рад приветствовать вас, сеньор дир.  
Он заметил, что гномы, услышав его имя, переглянулись и уставились на него с интересом и уважением одновременно. Неудивительно: граф Сальваро и сам, и через кестальских купцов вел обширную торговлю с гномами, продавая им знаменитую кестальскую граппу, поделочные камни и особенно никелевую и хромовую руды, которые не водились в Монтеферри. Сами кестальцы эти руды использовали для варки своего знаменитого стекла зеленых и синих оттенков, из которого выдували прочные бутылки для кестальских вин и той же граппы, а гномы научились из них добывать хром и никель, которые пускали на изготовление алхимических приборов и хирургических инструментов.  
Жоан последовал его примеру и тоже представился. Его имя гномов не впечатлило, и это явно огорчило младшего паладина. Впрочем, он постарался не подать виду.  
Дир, быстро оглядев гостей, сказал:  
– Мой друг Амадео прислал вас помочь нам выйти из того, хм, непростого положения, в котором мы оказались. А значит, вы для нас – дорогие гости, наш долг – оказать вам почет и уважение, ибо так мы выказываем почет и уважение и вашему повелителю Амадео, верному другу тейга Кандапор и всех тейгов Монтеферри. И потому я приглашаю вас разделить с нами торжественную трапезу и насладиться знаменитым гостеприимством Кандапора.  
– Для нас это большая честь, сеньор дир, – снова склонил голову Чампа, стараясь, чтоб никто из гномов не увидел в его черных глазах тоску.  
– И для нас тоже, – заверил его Топаз Второй. – Сейчас вас, дорогие гости, проведут в отведенные вам покои, где вы омоете руки и бо… лица с дороги, а когда прозвучит большой гонг, добро пожаловать на пир!  
Чампа, видимо, решил, что большой беды не будет, если он попробует настоять на своем (в конце концов, гномы в нем и его спутниках нуждались намного больше, чем он – в соблюдении гномьих приличий). И потому сказал:  
– Касательно непростого положения, сеньор дир. Для поиска выхода из него было бы очень хорошо, если бы мы сначала занялись этим делом, а уже потом воздали должное знаменитому гостеприимству Кандапора. Дело ведь не терпит отлагательств.  
Гномы переглянулись, и на их лицах отразилось недоумение и даже некоторый испуг. А дир сказал:  
– Нет, нет, сеньор Ринальдо Чампа, не годится гневить Духов Камня, откладывая пир гостеприимства. Ибо эти почести воздаются не только гостям, но и самим Духам в благодарность за то, что они послали нам гостей, и не простых, а способных помочь нам в беде.  
– Как вам и Духам будет угодно, – обреченно сказал Чампа и опять поклонился. Отделаться от гномьего гостеприимства не получилось. Раз уж речь зашла о духах, то настаивать на своем бесполезно.  
К ним подошли два гнома – один из бородатых, одетый не так роскошно, как остальные, но зато с огромным кольцом ключей на поясе, и второй – моложе всех присутствующих, без бороды, но с усами. Одежда на нем была довольно богатая, но без излишеств. Гном с ключами сказал:  
– Сеньоры, я – Брабит Мсети, ключарь дира. А это – Усим, мой племянник и помощник старшего дознавателя, он вам все будет показывать и рассказывать, если понадобится. А сейчас мы проведем вас в гостевые покои.  
И гном развернулся и зашагал куда-то. Паладины устремились за ним, а безбородый Усим замыкал шествие.  
Идти пришлось не очень долго. С мощеной зеленым камнем площади вело несколько улочек-коридоров, от которых в свою очередь ответвлялись другие – одни низкие, высотой всего в шесть-семь футов, другие – высокие, и на них выходили окна и галереи разных помещений. В одной из улочек Брабит свернул в пятый по счету отнорок, ведущий в высокий и довольно широкий округлый то ли зал, то ли маленькую площадь. Впрочем, сюда выходили только два яруса помещений, и отсюда не вел никакой другой коридор, так что это был скорее зал. Посреди зала торчал фонтан, а вокруг него были набросаны шкуры, ковры и небольшие твердые подушечки, стояло также несколько кованых узорчатых скамеечек и стульчиков. Брабит указал на занавешенные входы в помещения нижнего яруса и на лесенку на верхний ярус:  
– Прошу, устраивайтесь с удобствами. Здесь внизу – умывальни, вверху – опочивальни. Усим придет за вами сразу после гонга, это через полчаса, и отведет на пир. Без него по Кандапору ходить не советую – заблудитесь с непривычки.  
И ключарь вместе с Усимом ушел.  
Робертино заглянул за одну из занавесок – там действительно была довольно роскошная мыльня, даже с горячей водой. За другой занавеской оказался смывной сортир с совершенно неприлично богатыми стульчаками из белого мрамора, инкрустированного лазуритом.  
– Не вышло отвертеться от пира, а жаль, – сказал он. – Сеньор Ринальдо… полагаю, нам надо переодеваться в парадные мундиры?  
Чампа скорбно кивнул:  
– Правильно полагаешь. Мечи, кстати, не нужны, баселарды тоже. На пиру надо быть безоружными.  
Он поднялся по лестнице и наугад выбрал себе опочивальню. Робертино и Жоан переглянулись:  
– Я смотрю, роскошно живут гномы… а отношения у них тут между собой какие-то простецкие, – сказал Жоан.   
– Это только кажется. Я читал, что у них очень строгие правила внутренней жизни, – Робертино подхватил свою дорожную сумку. – Просто нам со стороны многого не видно. Ты, кстати, обратил внимание, что мы нигде не встретили ни одной гномки? А между прочим, они здесь на деле самые главные. Без одобрения старших гномок даже дир шагу не сделает, не то что простые гномы.   
– Нам ничего такого о гномах не рассказывали, – Жоан пошел на лестницу. – Непорядок.  
– Не дошло до этого еще просто, – ответил ему Чампа, выходя из своей опочивальни в длинном стеганом халате. – Как раз после Новолетия Филипепи должен был вам пару лекций на тему гномов прочитать. Так, я быстро в купальню, хоть согреюсь немного. Надеюсь, успею… а вы давайте пока переодевайтесь.  
Переодеваясь в парадный мундир, Жоан переложил в карман пакетики с сорбентами, и Робертино тоже набил ими карманы. Мимо их общей на две опочивальни «гостиной» по галерее прошел Чампа в халате и полотенце на голове.   
Младшие паладины спустились вниз и принялись бродить по залу, пиная подушки. Жоан то и дело поправлял парадную шляпу, съезжающую ему на лоб, пока Робертино ему не сказал:  
– Да что ты ее мучаешь, оставь. Зачем тебе тут шляпа? Гномам на наш этикет наплевать, а среди них я тут, под землей, никого кроме дира в головном уборе не видел. Даже берет можно не надевать, я думаю.  
Жоан с облегчением снял шляпу и нацепил ее на огромный кристалл хрусталя, стоявший тут, видимо, для красоты:  
– Ну и славно. Слушай, как думаешь, гномок нам все-таки покажут?  
– Не знаю. Отец, помню, говорил, что гостей гномкам представляют обязательно, если это почетные гости. А мы, думаю, вполне почетные. Ты помнишь, что на них прямо смотреть нельзя?  
– Помню. Интересно, правда ли, что у гномок тоже бороды…  
– Неправда, – Робертино пощупал в кармане пакетики с сорбентами. – Они вообще-то довольно красивые, даже на людской взгляд. Ну, отец так говорил. Знаешь, он ведь кьянталусец наполовину, а кьянталусская знать, по слухам, от гномов частью происходит, оттого они такого маленького роста. Интересно, правда это или болтовня глупая? Если правда, то я сам, выходит, отчасти гном.  
Жоан критически его оглядел:  
– Ну… ростом ты повыше, чем здешние гномы. На целый фут. И почесухи магической у тебя нет. И... да нет, брехня это. Мне как-то Джорхе, помню, говорил, что у гномов и людей несовместимость какая-то, общего потомства не может быть. Странно как-то даже. От фейри – может, а от гномов – нет. А что медицинская наука на этот счет говорит?  
– А вот не знаю. Надо будет у мэтрессы Трифольи спросить.  
Тут спустился одетый в парадный мундир Чампа. Шляпой он тоже пренебрег, только повязал красно-желтой повязкой голову, потому что по мартиниканским обычаям гость за столом должен обязательно повязать волосы. Из-под повязки на плечи спускались две черные косы, завязанные красными шнурками. Чампа упорно носил прическу, принятую среди мартиниканских паладинов, и даже упрямый капитан Каброни уже давно махнул рукой на все попытки заставить его завязывать уставной хвостик.   
– Ну, где там уже этот гонг, – проворчал он. – Раньше сядем – раньше встанем… Если встанем.  
Робертино вынул из кармана несколько пакетиков:  
– Возьмите, сеньор Ринальдо. Это сорбенты, перед тем, как пить, раскусите и проглотите пилюлю.  
Старший паладин обрадовался пакетикам не меньше, чем до того Жоан, разложил по карманам:  
– А поможет?  
– Ну, хотя бы отчасти должно. Вы ведь к тому же и так устойчивы к алкоголю, как все мартиниканцы.  
Чампа наморщил нос:  
– Еще бы нам не быть устойчивыми, Робертино. Знаешь, почему? Потому что в старые языческие времена дважды в год, перед началом каждого сезона дождей, устраивали большие ритуальные пьянки и пили пульке. Пить должны были все, кроме жрецов, детей, беременных и кормящих женщин. Считалось, что чем больше выпьешь, тем больше уйдет пульке Тлалеку и Сентеотлю, древним богам плодородия и дождей. Пульке можно выпить довольно много, оно по крепости чуть сильнее пива. Но упиться тоже можно, и еще как. Так вот тех, кто упивался так, что не мог стоять на ногах, жрецы хватали и тут же на алтарь волокли, где и приносили в жертву богине засухи Атлакатли под пьяные крики остальных. Этот ритуал по всей Мартинике был распространен, не только в Чаматлане. Вот и получилось, что все нынешние мартиниканцы – потомки тех, кто выживал во время этих ритуальных пьянок. А вот почему кестальцы почти так же устойчивы к спиртному – вот это интересный вопрос.  
Робертино пожал плечами:  
– Сами не знаем. У нас никаких таких обычаев не было. Как-то, наверное, само так получилось. Потому, наверное, что зимы у нас холодные и снежные, особенно в Верхней Кесталье... если все дороги снегом занесет и дома до крыш засыплет, то что еще зимой в деревнях делать-то, кроме как пить и, хм, любиться...  
Тут-то и прозвучал гонг, и почти сразу же, словно из-под земли вырос, явился Усим:  
– Сеньоры, позвольте проводить вас на пир.

Пир впечатлял. Для начала тем, что вместо привычного большого стола посреди трапезной здесь всё было наоборот. Середина огромного круглого зала была пустой, блестела отполированным мрамором пола, а вот вдоль стен стояли невысокие столики, причем тоже пустые. Вообще. В сердца младших паладинов закралась даже робкая надежда – а вдруг все эти россказни про страшное гномье гостеприимство – это такие страшилки, и на самом деле все будет чинно и благородно, и очень скромно…  
Как только гости вошли в зал, тут же в другой вход, напротив, вошла толпа гномов во главе с диром. На сей раз дир был уже без шлема и мантии, и оказалось, что голова у него выбрита до блеска. Дир по-свойски взял Чампу за руку и самолично отвел к большому и высокому столику, усадил на вполне человеческих размеров стул, сам забрался на соседний стул по маленькой приставной лесенке. Кроме него за этот столик сели еще четыре столь же бородатых, но менее богато одетых гнома. После того, как уселся дир, ключарь Брабит подхватил под руку Робертино и усадил за такой же человеческой высоты столик, за какой посадили Чампу. И сказал:  
– Для сына сеньора Сальваро особый почет! С тобой, сеньор Роберто, рядом сядет Малдур Лдари, племянник дира. А Усим сядет вместе с сеньором Жоаном.  
Так и очутились Жоан и Робертино за одним столом, зажатые между двумя гномами. Малдур Лдари оказался молодым гномом с очень короткой бородой. Он тут же фамильярно схватил Робертино за плечо и страстно сказал на фартальском с очень заметным акцентом:  
– Как я рад познакомиться с таким хорошим юношей!!! Из такого хорошего рода! И с таким красавцем!  
– Мне тоже очень приятно, – вежливо, но холодно сказал Робертино, пытаясь намекнуть гному, что не хотел бы углублять знакомство. Но то ли гномы не понимают таких намеков, то ли еще что, а только Малдур руку с его плеча не убрал, а наоборот, прижался теснее:  
– Тебе у нас нравится, Роберто Сальваро?  
– Кандапор очень необычный город, – все так же ровно и холодно сказал Робертино и все-таки ухитрился вывернуться из этого полуобъятия. Лицо его сделалось словно каменное. Жоан сочувственно прошептал ему на старой талле (которой паладинов тоже учили):  
– Похоже, дирский племянничек на тебя запал.  
– Это ужасно, – тоже шепотом ответил ему Робертино на том же языке, надеясь, что старинная талла гномам неизвестна.  
Усим, которому поручили Жоана, наоборот, пока что вел себя очень прилично.  
Тут наконец ударил гонг, дир встал и сказал:  
– Давайте же восславим Духов Камня! Давайте отведаем первую перемену блюд и напитков!  
В зал потянулась вереница гномов с огромными блюдами и кувшинами на головах и пустыми тарелками и кубками в руках. Они сначала ставили на столы посуду, а затем сгружали блюда и кувшины, демонстрируя чудеса ловкости. Ни крошки не просыпалось с блюд, ни капли не пролилось из кувшинов.  
Перед паладинами на скатерть хлопнулось большое блюдо непонятно чего, украшенное цветами, вырезанными из чего-то тоже непонятного. Из горки чего-то похожего на смесь белого риса и коричневой фасоли, подкрашенных шафраном и перцем чили, торчала серебряная лопатка с резной деревянной ручкой. Большой кувшин, приземлившийся на стол следом за блюдом, ощутимо булькнул и обдал паладинов спиртным духом, прорвавшимся из-под неплотной крышки.  
Усим взял кувшин и налил себе, повернулся к Жоану:  
– Вам, сеньоры младшие паладины, на пиру все время сидеть не нужно, дир всё понимает, ведь дело и правда не терпит отлагательств. Но Духов тоже уважить требуется... потому мне велено вам сказать, что после десятой перемены и представления матронам вы можете идти отдыхать, чтоб с утра заняться делом. Сеньору Ринальдо Чампе же придется выполнить весь пиршественный ритуал. Надеюсь, вы оба вполне способны справиться с задачей?  
Жоан даже слегка обиделся:  
– А разве, если б было по-другому, нас бы выбрали для этого дела? Все-таки государственной важности задача.  
Усим кивнул:  
– Я тоже так думаю. Так что не беспокойтесь, никто вас не заставит сидеть за столом всё время пира. Кстати, сеньор Жоан, не желаешь ли выпить со мной? – гном показал ему кувшин.  
Паладин аж подпрыгнул:  
– Э-э-э, я… у меня обязательства!!! У меня есть…  
Гном вздохнул:  
– Не утруждай себя ненужным враньем, сеньор Жоан. Я, в отличие от большинства моих соплеменников, понимаю, что вам нельзя не только с женщинами, но и с мужчинами тоже… – при этих словах Усим скосил глаза в сторону Малдура, тыкавшего кувшин чуть ли не в лицо Робертино. – И потому я просто предлагаю вместе выпить. Без флирта. Просто так. Ты себе не представляешь, сеньор Жоан, как сложно в нашем обществе найти того, с кем можно просто выпить.  
Жоан выдохнул:  
– Ну хорошо. Ловлю на слове, сеньор Усим. Просто выпить я согласен.  
Пока гном ему наливал, он быстро прожевал угольную пилюлю и зачерпнул лопаткой небольшую порцию непонятно чего, высыпал на свою тарелку и достал из кармана футляр с ложкой, ножом и вилкой.  
Робертино же сумел-таки не дать Малдуру налить себе в кубок, улучил момент и взял кувшин с Жоановой половины стола, сам себе налил на два пальца. Малдур от этого только раззадорился, и принялся еще активнее ухаживать за паладином, вплоть до того, что попытался навалить ему на тарелку еды. Робертино едва успел выхватить тарелку из-под его руки с полной горстью непонятно чего (гном безо всякого стеснения хватанул с блюда прямо рукой, причем, как заметил паладин, даже не озаботился перед тем вытереть руки горячим влажным полотенцем, которое поставили на блюдце перед ним гномы-прислужники). Схватил лопаточку, взял себе немного еды, подумал и положил еще на тарелку украшение с этого блюда. Запах подсказал ему, что белый цветок вырезан из репы, а его листочки – из огурца. Робертино первым делом нацепил на вилку листочек и убедился, что нюх его не подвел. Рискнул попробовать и месиво из риса, фасоли и чего-то еще непонятного. На вкус оно было… как перец. Как много красного перца, похрустывающего на зубах, словно плохо очищенные креветки. Так что паладин, с трудом прожевав ложку этой странной каши, с облегчением захрустел художественно вырезанной репой. Теперь можно было и попробовать питье. К его приятному удивлению, это оказалась кестальская граппа, лучшей очистки, и вполне вероятно, из родных кастельсальварских погребов.  
Расстроенный его сопротивлением Малдур навалил себе в тарелку то, что ему не удалось подсунуть Робертино, и принялся набивать рот, запивая спиртным и одновременно рассказывая, какое он сам занимает высокое положение в гномьем обществе, потому что племянник дира, и что ему ничего не стоит сделаться кандапорским посланником при королевском дворе Фартальи, надо лишь намекнуть дяде о таком желании…  
Робертино, утомленный его заносчивым чавканьем, повернулся к Жоану, который уже чокался кубком с Усимом:  
– Ты рискнул? Закусывать только не забывай.  
Жоан пожал плечами:  
– С хорошим гномом чего б и не рискнуть… А насчет закусывать… ты понял, из чего эта каша?  
– Рис там есть, фасоль и много перца. И, знаешь, мне кажется, что это вот желтенькое толстенькое – это личинки какие-то…  
Жоан поперхнулся:  
– Тьфу. Нет, прав был Филипепи – лучше не интересоваться, что это и из чего это. А пьют-то они тут вашу кестальскую граппу!  
– Я думаю, это только цветочки… – вздохнул Робертино, едва успев спасти свою тарелку от новой попытки Малдура за ним поухаживать. – Кстати, как раз цветочки вполне можно есть, они из репы и огурцов вырезаны.  
Приятель взял один из цветочков и захрустел:  
– А точно. К граппе хорошо идет…  
Тут Усим снова ему подлил, и Жоан отвлекся.   
Вторая перемена была более впечатляющей: блюдо выглядело как… наковальня. Собственно, это был мясной паштет, вылепленный и запеченный в форме наковальни и политый каким-то белым сладким соусом. Это блюдо паладинам даже понравилось, особенно сочетание сладкого соуса с пряным и резким вкусом мяса. Думать о том, что именно это за мясо, не хотелось. Робертино опять успел раньше Малдура положить себе кусок на тарелку, где от предыдущего блюда еще оставались репяные цветочки, а вот от второй порции спиртного увернуться уже не получилось. Малдур схватил кувшин, едва прислужник его поставил на столик, и тут же налил паладину чуть ли не до краев:  
– Давай выпьем вместе во славу Духов Камня, сеньор Роберто.  
Паладин сердито на него посмотрел:  
– Во славу Духов я, так и быть, выпью. Из уважения к диру и тейгу Кандапор. Но предупреждаю: мое согласие выпить никоим образом не означает, что ты, сеньор Малдур, можешь рассчитывать на близкое знакомство. Я не желаю флиртовать.  
Гном сладко улыбнулся:  
– Ах, ну почему же. Возможно, ты скоро передумаешь, сеньор Роберто. Когда твоя кровь хорошенько разгорячится от нашей славной еды и нашего крепкого питья.  
Робертино отпил немного из кубка и едко заметил:  
– Не скажу насчет еды, а это – салабрийский кальвадос тройной очистки. Наше, фартальское питье.  
Жоан расплылся в ухмылке, Усим тоже хмыкнул в усы, а Малдуру было как с гуся вода. Он хватил сразу полкубка, сунул пятерню в блюдо, разрушив остатки гармонии и формы, и принялся слизывать паштет с пальцев, томно поглядывая на паладина. Тот отвернулся и захрустел репой, мрачно глядя на Ринальдо Чампу, выпивающего с самим диром. Там-то всё было чинно и благопристойно, вот же повезло старшему паладину! Подумаешь, пить и есть – зато никто не пытается навязать свои вульгарные ухаживания. И едят соседи Чампы вполне аккуратно и воспитанно, хоть и руками.  
Третья перемена блюд прошла под музыкальное сопровождение: пока слуги меняли блюда и кувшины, в центре зала четыре гнома насвистывали на каменных окаринах что-то весьма задорное. Дир что-то сказал насчет того, что эта музыка рождена ветрами, завывающими в скалах Монтеферри, и Робертино, послушав ее, с ним согласился. Послушать можно было спокойно – ведь слуги как раз меняли блюда, а значит, Малдур ничего не успеет ему подсунуть.  
Вместо испоганенного паштета на столе возникло новое блюдо: большие, крепенькие зеленые яблоки сальмийского зимнего сорта, тоже украшенные тонкой замысловатой резьбой, а в каждое яблоко воткнута деревянная шпажка с нанизанными на нее кусочками жареного мяса. Посередине блюда стояла миска с густым красно-коричневым соусом. Кувшины с питьем здорово шибали понтевеккийской самбукой, и Робертино даже удивился: в Фарталье никто самбуку никогда не подавал к мясу. Но, может, гномам больше нравится с мясом, кто их разберет.  
Жоан решил оказать Усиму ответную любезность и налил ему. Робертино умудрился проявить удивительную ловкость, одной рукой схватив шпажку с яблоком, а другой – кувшин. Налил себе сам, а кувшин назло Малдуру поставил как можно дальше, так что тому пришлось тянуться за ним через блюдо. Паладин зачерпнул ложкой соус и полил мясо. Сковырнул вилкой кусочек и попробовал. На вкус это было, несомненно, мясо, вот только какое – кто его разберет. И лучше не разбираться. Так что паладин медленно жевал мясо, потягивая самбуку, а Малдур рядом всячески изображал страстного и соблазнительного кавалера, самым пошлым образом обсасывая соус с мяса и поедая оное с громким чавканьем.  
На четвертую перемену блюд тоже выпустили музыкантов, на сей раз не с окаринами, а с бутылками разной степени наполненности, по которым они довольно мелодично стучали ножами, пока слуги меняли блюда и кувшины. Усим негромко рассказывал Жоану что-то очень интересное, а Малдур томно вздыхал и то и дело хватал жирными пальцами Робертино за рукав, отчего паладин пришел совсем в поганое настроение. Еще неизвестно, удастся ли потом отчистить эти жирные пятна, или парадному мундиру можно только сказать «прощай!» под гневный монолог интенданта Аваро на тему того, как рачительно должен паладин относиться к своему обмундированию. Придется, видимо, за свой счет шить новый, если не получится спасти этот. Не то чтоб сыну графа Сальваро не хватало денег на шитье нового парадного мундира, просто обидно, что это придется делать из-за какого-то озабоченного беспардонного гнома.  
На столе появилась огромная широкая и плоская миска, в которой в ярко-красном жирном соусе плавало что-то похожее на цельные яйца вкрутую. Не успел слуга поставить на стол кувшин с выпивкой, как Малдур сунул руку в миску, схватил одно яйцо и, роняя с него капли соуса, ткнул Робертино прямо в лицо. От этакой наглости даже слуга обалдел, так и застыл с кувшином в руке. Сам же Робертино, хоть и не ожидал такого, все-таки увернулся (хорошую реакцию ему наставники натренировали, что ни говори). Малдур по инерции чуть не слетел с высокого стула и ударился рукой с яйцом о стену. Усим хмыкнул, Жоан полупьяно захихикал, а Малдур разразился шипящей тирадой на гномьем языке. Слуга наконец опомнился и поставил на стол кувшин. Робертино, удерживая на лице каменное выражение, налил себе (это оказалось сальмийское агвардиенте) и сказал:  
– Что-то я не вижу, чтобы кто-нибудь из кандапорцев на пиру вел себя так же развязно. Или тебя, сеньор Малдур, не учили приличиям? Я же ясно сказал – никакого близкого знакомства не желаю. Или это было недостаточно ясно? Так вот сейчас я говорю это прямо: я не собираюсь с тобой близко знакомиться. И мне твои ухаживания неприятны и оскорбительны. Если и это недостаточно ясно, то позволю себе напомнить: мы – гости дира. А не твои, сеньор Малдур.   
Гном вытер испачканную соусом руку о скатерть, слащаво усмехнулся:  
– Ах, ну да я же племянник дира. А значит ты и мой гость тоже. И я желаю за тобой ухаживать. Мы, гномы рода Лдари, редко предлагаем иноземцам свою любовь, и ты должен ценить это, потому как это для тебя большая честь.  
Робертино ткнул вилкой в миску, ловко подцепив на нее одно из яиц, положил себе на тарелку и сказал со всей холодностью, на какую только был способен:  
– Мы, Сальваро, сами решаем, кто и какую честь может нам оказывать. И я, Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, решил, что ты не достоин оказывать мне никакой чести. Более того, я, Сальваро, прямо говорю – ты мне отвратителен, сеньор Малдур. И я не желаю, чтобы ты ко мне прикасался впредь.  
Гнома как холодной водой окатили, он аж яйцом чуть не подавился. Ничего не сказал, только скривился и скукожился на стуле. Рядом Жоан хлопнул Робертино по плечу и показал раскрытую ладонь – фартальский жест одобрения. Усим показал кулак с оттопыренным указательным пальцем, что у гномов означало то же самое.  
Робертино откусил от яйца. Это действительно оказалось куриное яйцо, сваренное вкрутую, очищенное и замаринованное в очень остром соусе. Попытка запить его агвардиенте только усилила ощущение настоящего пожара во рту. А заесть было нечем, только яблоком от предыдущего блюда. Яблоко жжение снимало плохо.  
Тут опять появились слуги с пятой переменой блюд. На этот раз это было что-то совсем уж из ряда вон: на широком плоском блюде стояли цельные грибы – с короткой толстой ножкой, подушкообразной чуть загнутой по краям шляпкой… Грибы были синие и слегка светящиеся. А на каждом грибе возлежала огромная, толстая и жирная то ли личинка, то ли гусеница, пришпиленная к шляпке шпажкой с долькой лимона. Робертино и Жоан с изумлением воззрились на это, и Жоан прошептал:  
– Помнишь, Филипепи говорил – ни в коем случае не есть грибов?  
Робертино кивнул:  
– Помню… Но тогда придется есть гусениц. Ты сможешь?  
Жоан вздохнул:  
– Попробую. Вон смотри, Чампа же ест...  
И действительно, старший паладин невозмутимо снял гусеницу с гриба и отправил в рот.  
Робертино со вздохом снял с одного гриба шпажку с гусеницей и положил себе на тарелку:  
– Лучше жрать гусениц, чем терпеть ухаживания этого кошмарного гнома.  
Униженный и обиженный резким отказом и отповедью Робертино, Малдур больше не проявлял никаких попыток угощать паладина, правда, ел он всё равно так, словно надеялся таки соблазнить его своим сладострастным поведением. Робертино же на него даже не смотрел, а Жоан глянул, и его аж затошнило, так что он быстро сунул гусеницу в рот и туда же отправил лимонную дольку.  
– Хм... на вкус даже вроде и ничего...  
Усим подлил ему темно-коричневого орсинского свекольного самогона:  
– Эти гусеницы очень хорошо идут после маринованных яиц.  
Робертино таки отважился съесть гусеницу и понял, что Усим прав: жжение от предыдущего блюда наконец притихло. Гусеница была не острой, и на вкус напоминала жирные сливки с примесью шпината и чего-то еще неуловимого. После нее орсинский самогон проскочил просто отлично.  
На середину зала вышли несколько гномов, одетых в кожаные жилеты с заклепками, шипастые наплечники и такие же браслеты, в юбки из кожаных полосок, тоже с заклепками, в широкие пояса такого же стиля, и в тяжелые ботинки с железными шипастыми носами и пятками. Бороды у этих гномов были заплетены в три косы и закручены так, что две торчали вверх, а та, что посередине, загибалась вперед. Дир объявил, что сейчас ради почетных гостей и для ублажения Духов Камня будет исполнен древний танец булу. Гномы за столами оживились. Танцоры стали в круг, в середину круга вошел гном с двумя барабанами из чугунных котлов с натянутыми на них шкурами, и начал отбивать ритм. Танцоры, подвывая на разный манер и выкрикивая что-то на гномьем языке, принялись слаженно приседать и подпрыгивать на широко расставленных ногах, ритмично размахивать руками, громко и гулко топать каблуками, поводить плечами… потом они развернулись к зрителям спиной, наклонились и принялись трясти бедрами так, что кожаные полоски юбок довольно громко загремели заклепками. Как успели заметить изумленные паладины, под юбками у гномов не было ничего, кроме голых задниц и того, что полагается иметь в этом месте мужчине. Гномы развернулись снова к зрителям лицом, уселись в круг на широко расставленные колени и начали двигать руками у бедер, совершая совсем уж непристойные жесты. Зрители завыли в восторге. А сами танцоры все это проделывали с совершенно серьезными лицами, что только добавляло комичности всему танцу.  
Танец Жоана впечатлил настолько, что он смотрел на всё это, раскрыв рот. И только когда танцоры, поклонившись, ушли, повернулся к Робертино, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями… и подскочил.   
– А где Робертино? – паладин заглянул на всякий случай под стол – ну, вдруг приятель упился и свалился туда. Но там было пусто. Впрочем, гнома Малдура тоже не было.  
Жоан даже протрезвел, принялся оглядывать зал, но Робертино нигде не увидел. Он дернул за рукав Усима:  
– Э-э, сеньор Усим... мой друг пропал. И этот, как его, Малдур тоже.  
Усим встревожился:  
– А упиться он не мог?  
– Нет, это же Робертино! Да я б скорее под стол свалился, чем он, – Жоан в отчаянии опять заглянул под стол. – И вряд ли бы он ушел с этим кошмарным Малдуром…   
Гном перелез на Робертинову половину стола, внимательно оглядел тарелку:  
– Грибы не тронуты. Я забыл вам сказать, что не надо их есть, но вы и сами сообразили.   
Он взял кубок и понюхал, очень помрачнел, схватил Жоана за руку и быстро поволок к ближайшему выходу. Один из старших гномов за соседним столом что-то сурово спросил, но, услышав Усимов ответ, тоже помрачнел, кивнул, указав на выход, и Усим с Жоаном вышли в коридор. Там гном остановился, потер руками лицо:  
– Плохо дело. Малдур споил сеньора Сальваро.  
– Но как? Да Робертино способен выпить еще столько же и при этом даже не окосеть! – Жоан махнул руками. – Когда мы еще кадетами были, он как-то в увольнительной целую пинту агвардиенте выдул без закуски, и хоть бы что! А тут все-таки с закусью, да и не помногу...  
Усим опять потер лицо и грустно сказал:  
– От порошка красных грибов любой окосеет.   
Паладин охнул:  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что этот, как там его, Малдур подсыпал ему какую-то дрянь?! Да он что, сдурел совсем, гостя на пиру травить?! А если Робертино, не приведите боги, помрет?  
Гном вздохнул:  
– Помереть не помрет, но хорошего мало. Малдур собрался его, хм, трахнуть. И всем сказать, что сеньор Роберто согласился на флирт и упился, всё по нашим обычаям.  
– Да Робертино, как очнется, его первым делом пришибет!!! – Жоан аж по коридору забегал туда-сюда. – Это во-первых. А во-вторых, наши наставники и его величество совсем этому не обрадуются. И отец его тоже. Особенно отец. Про графа Сальваро говорят, что он страшен в гневе... И вообще все Сальваро очень мстительные и злопамятные. А между прочим, у Робертино не только отец есть, но еще два взрослых брата и сестра... такие же мстительные. И первым делом все они к диру претензии предъявят!!! Представляешь, какой жуткий скандал будет? Мы же гости дира, а этот Малдур еще и его племянник! Кто его, такого дурака, вообще к гостям выпустил?!  
Гном опять вздохнул:  
– Что уж теперь.   
Жоан подпрыгнул:  
– Как это что!!! Спасать Робертино надо! Чего мы тут вообще торчим?  
Усим огляделся:  
– Да я просто сообразить пытаюсь, куда этот болван мог его утащить… вряд ли очень далеко.  
Он еще раз огляделся и решительно двинулся в один из боковых коридоров. Жоан поспешил за ним. Коридоры тянулись мимо каких-то очень богатых помещений, в которых никого не было, и вообще здесь стояла тишина, даже шума пира не слыхать. Усим пробежал мимо нескольких покоев, даже не задерживаясь, свернул в очередной коридор и остановился, прислушиваясь. Потом просиял:  
– Туда! – и рванул вперед. Жоан побежал следом. Через пару десятков футов и он услышал возню и хриплые, невнятные вопли.  
Гном нырнул за роскошную завесу, Жоан ломанулся следом, на мгновение запутался в тяжелом бархате, а когда наконец содрал его с себя, то увидел весьма пугающую картину.  
Посреди округлого обширного покоя стояла низкая широкая кровать, закиданная подушками и стегаными одеялами. На этой кровати на коленях стоял голый Робертино, бледный, с растрепанными волосами и парой свеженьких крупных ссадин на бедрах. И душил такого же голого Малдура, обеими руками прижимая того к спинке кровати. Гном хрипел и брыкался, пиная паладина ногами, но тот не обращал внимания на пинки, только сильнее сжимал руки и цедил сквозь зубы по-кестальски:  
– Я же тебе, позор гномьего рода, говорил: не желаю близкого знакомства!!! Говорил? Ну?   
Гном только хрипел под его руками, и морда его была уже красной, как помидор, постепенно превращающийся в свеклу. Робертино усилил хватку:  
– Я же предупреждал, выродок!!! Ты посмел посягнуть на мою честь… а значит – на честь моего рода и на честь самого короля!!!  
«Все-таки, что ни говори – а хорошее воспитание не пропьешь», – мельком подумал Жоан, восхищаясь тем, что приятель даже в таком состоянии не прибегает к нецензурным выражениям (уж настолько кестальский Жоан понимал). Сам-то Жоан в подобной ситуации воздал бы должное славной сальмийской ругани, знаменитой на всю Фарталью.   
Паладин глянул на Малдура и понял, что еще немного – и Малдуру конец. С одной стороны, ему ничуть не было жаль этого гнома, но с другой – усугублять и без того уже возникший дипломатический скандал не хотелось. Потому он подскочил к Робертино, схватил его за плечи и, совершив невероятное усилие, таки оторвал его от гнома. Робертино повернулся к нему, сверкнув синим взглядом, но тут его глаза закатились, он обмяк и свалился на кровать в полной отключке. Усим же схватил кувшин с выпивкой и щедро оросил Малдура. Тот, кашляя и хрипя, попытался было встать, но Усим, недолго думая, треснул его кувшином по голове, и Малдур вырубился.  
Жоан перевернул Робертино на спину, похлопал по щекам. Напрасно: паладин вообще никак не отреагировал.  
– О боги, что это с ним? – перепугался Жоан. – Все-таки отравился?!  
Усим вздохнул:  
– Грибы подействовали. Крепкий он, однако. Видимо, сначала свалился, и Малдур его уволок, раздел, а когда, хм, собрался трахать, то сеньор Сальваро очнулся. Ну и… вот. А теперь грибы все-таки окончательно взяли свое.  
– Но что же делать-то, а? – Жоан снова потормошил товарища. – Надо как-то его откачать...  
Усим опять вздохнул:  
– Только к целителям обращаться. Вот что. Давай их обоих оденем хоть как-то, а потом попробуем кого-нибудь найти. Если только они все уже на пир не ушли…  
Он поднял кафтан и штаны Малдура и, кривясь от отвращения, принялся напяливать на него. Жоан пособирал вокруг кровати разбросанную одежду Робертино. Гном сдирал ее с паладина второпях, потому застежки почти везде были оторваны, уцелели лишь сапоги, штаны и мундирный кафтан, видимо, потому только, что на пиру его можно было не застегивать, и Робертино не стал этого делать. Все остальное можно было только выбросить. Но Жоан все-таки постарался надеть на приятеля всё, хотя бы приличия ради. Одевать его оказалось несложно – тело Робертино было расслабленным, словно тряпичное. Так что Жоан справился быстро. Взвалил его на плечо, повернулся к Усиму:  
– Ну? Куда теперь?  
Гном, стащив Малдура на пол и крепко ухватив за воротник, сказал:  
– А теперь пойдем к целителям. Должен предупредить: все целители – женщины. А на наших женщин нельзя смотреть прямо, пока они сами не разрешат. Прикрой глаза рукой или смотри в пол.  
– Я помню, нам говорили. Но… как же ты с ними будешь общаться? – удивился паладин. – Вроде бы безбородым гномам нельзя говорить первым с женщинами?  
– Нельзя, – кивнул Усим. – Но неужто ты думаешь, будто у нас нет способов обойти наши же традиции, не нарушая их?  
И он вышел в коридор, волоча за собой по полу Малдура. Жоан не сомневался, что Усим мог бы его взвалить на плечо и нести так, как сам Жоан нес Робертино, но, видимо, гном испытывал к Малдуру такое презрение, что не стал этого делать. Малдур уже пришел в себя, но не рыпался, а только тихо скулил. Паладин пошел за ним, аккуратно неся на плече Робертино и придерживая его так, чтоб ненароком не ударить о стену на поворотах. Расслабленное тело друга так и норовило соскользнуть с плеча, и приходилось прилагать изрядные усилия, чтоб этого не случилось.  
Ходили они недолго: через пару поворотов зашли в коридор, облицованный красной полированной яшмой, со множеством окон и проемов, занавешенных темными завесами. У одной из таких завес на стене висела металлическая пластина с молотком. Усим взял молоток и стукнул несколько раз. Завеса отдернулась, и на пороге появилась гномка. Жоан тут же прикрыл глаза ладонью, глядя на нее сквозь щель между пальцами. Гномка была немолода, но и не старуха. Невысокая, ниже, чем гномы-мужчины, но крепкая, массивная, при этом очень женственных форм. На ней было надето черное платье с облегающим лифом, украшенное множеством железных цепей и каменных бус. Ее рыжие волосы были уложены в форме рогов и скреплены серебряной сеткой, застегнутой надо лбом пряжкой с большим изумрудом. Она с интересом оглядывала посетителей, но молчала. Усим отпустил воротник Малдура, не поднимая головы, вытащил из-за пазухи книжицу размером с ладонь и развернул ее, показывая разворот гномке. Жоан не видел, что там изображено или написано, но догадался, что, по всей видимости, это просьба о помощи или разрешении говорить. Гномка кивнула и сказала по-фартальски:  
– Можете войти и говорить, сеньоры. А ты, сеньор паладин, можешь смотреть на меня. Твой взгляд не оскорбляет женщин, ведь ты давал обет целомудрия.  
Жоан убрал руку от глаз и поклонился:  
– Очень рад видеть вас, глубокочтимая сеньора. Паладин Жоан Дельгадо к вашим услугам.  
Он зашел в комнату, оказавшуюся уменьшенной копией гостиной гостевых покоев. Усим вошел следом, волоча Малдура. Матрона села на резное креслице напротив них и обратилась к Усиму:  
– Рассказывай, сын Мсети.  
Усим очень кратко, но при том очень подробно изложил ситуацию, не поднимая глаз. Малдур, все еще лежащий на полу, попытался было что-то вякнуть, но один только взгляд матроны заставил его заткнуться и закрыть лицо рукой. Выслушав Усимов рассказ, матрона сказала:  
– Сеньор Жоан, положи сына Сальваро вот сюда – она указала на низкий диванчик у стены. Жоан сгрузил туда приятеля и отошел на шаг. Матрона присела на диванчик, легкими прикосновениями ощупала лицо и шею Робертино, раздвинула веки, открыла ему рот и осмотрела язык. Потом встала, скрылась за одной из занавесей и почти тут же вернулась, неся в одной руке шкатулочку, а в другой – маленький чайничек с длинным носиком. Поставила всё на низкий столик посреди гостиной и принялась сыпать в чайничек разные порошки из шкатулки, размешивая их маленькой каменной ложечкой. Потом подошла к Робертино, велела Жоану приподнять его голову и плечи, сунула ему в рот носик чайника, причем сунула глубоко, почти в самое горло, двумя пальцами зажала паладину нос и наклонила чайник. Робертино рефлекторно глотнул, второй раз и третий. После третьего глотка матрона отпустила его нос – теперь он уже пил сам, хотя, похоже, в сознание еще не пришел. Его бледность проходила на глазах, кожа возвращала естественный для кестальцев смуглый оттенок, а болезненная расслабленность исчезла. Теперь он был похож на спящего. Снова ощупав его лицо и шею и послушав пульс, матрона удовлетворенно кивнула:  
– Всё хорошо. Теперь ему надо поспать, а утром я велю прислать вам побольше горячего чая с лимоном. И, паладин Жоан, скажи ему, чтобы утром он хорошенько помылся, отрава за ночь выйдет с потом, и ее надо будет смыть.  
Жоан поклонился:  
– Я безмерно вам благодарен, глубокочтимая сеньора.   
– Рада, что смогла помочь. И сожалею, что пребывание в Кандапоре омрачилось для вас такой… неприятной историей.  
Тут она перевела взгляд на Малдура и жестко сказала:  
– Малдур, встань и объясни свое поведение. Говори только на фартальском, чтобы сеньор паладин понял твои объяснения.  
Гном, постанывая, поднялся, глядя в пол, сказал хрипло:  
– М-м-м… матрона… он согласился со мной выпить. А значит, и на остальное тоже. Он по статусу меня ниже, и я имел право настоять на своем...  
Жоан взвился, забыв о приличиях:  
– Вот брешешь, как сивый мерин, грибок плюгавый!!! Тебе Робертино ясно сказал, что флиртовать с тобой не желает и ухаживания твои ему противны! Грибы ему еще подсыпал, сволочь такая. И изнасиловать пытался… а может, даже и успел!!! Жаль, что я не дал ему тебя додушить, скотина ты паршивая! Еще и наглости врать хватает после всего этого! А уж насчет статуса – вообще помалкивал бы! Сын графа Сальваро – это почти что принц! А ты кто такой – я знать не знаю и плевать вообще хотел! А Робертино тем более!  
Матрона дала ему выговориться, после чего сказала:  
– Малдур, я крайне разочарована. Вон с моих глаз. И бороду сбрей. Вместе с усами. А завтра тебя ждут грибные плантации на двенадцатом ярусе. И чтоб ноги твоей здесь десять лет не было.  
– Но почему, матрона?! Что я такого сделал… Традиция есть традиция, от флирта отказаться нельзя… напился – значит, согласился… – вякнул Малдур.   
Жоан схватился рукой за лоб и покачал головой, Усим скривился, словно пять лимонов разом раскусил.  
– Пошел вон! – негромко велела матрона, и Малдура вымело из помещения со скоростью ветра. Матрона вздохнула:  
– Прошу прощения, сеньор Жоан. Малдур совсем недавно получил право отрастить бороду. Отец его очень просил, а сам Малдур неплохо показал себя в торговом деле и мы решили его поощрить. А он на радостях пустился в разврат. Молодые гномы ему отказывать боялись, вот он и подумал, что так теперь всегда и со всеми можно. Но мы никак не ожидали, что он посмеет зайти так далеко... Надеюсь, полученное им наказание удовлетворит гнев сеньора Сальваро. Дипломатический скандал был бы сейчас очень нежелателен.  
– М-м-м, глубокочтимая сеньора, – осторожно сказал Жоан. – Видите ли... Если Малдур, хм, успел нанести, хм, целомудрию моего друга непоправимый урон, то это мы очень скоро узнаем. Уже утром. И тогда скандала не миновать. Я даже боюсь подумать, как к этому отнесутся его величество и семейство Сальваро. Особенно Сальваро. М-м-м, возможно, что их даже голова Малдура на блюде, ленточкой перевязанная, не удовлетворит. А его величество в этом вопросе наверняка их поддержит... потому что граф Сальваро – его шурин.  
Когда Жоан это сказал, Усим аж икнул испуганно. Матрона снова вздохнула:  
– Я знаю об их родстве. Малдуру перед пиром было велено оказывать сеньору Сальваро всяческий почет и особое внимание. И я… мы все – сожалеем, что он это понял по-своему.  
Жоан не удержался от колкости:  
– А прямо сказать ему, кто такой Роберто и какой у него статус, никто, полагаю, не додумался? Впрочем, глубокочтимая сеньора, я прошу прощения за резкость. Возможно, никому и впрямь не могло прийти в голову, что племянник дира окажется таким набитым дураком и что остатки его мозгов уйдут в его свежеотпущенную бороду.  
Слушая всё это, Усим вообще пошел пятнами, отступил на несколько шагов к двери и постарался стать как можно незаметнее.  
Матрона снова потрогала лоб Робертино, очень нежно провела кончиками пальцев по его лицу и подбородку:  
– От такой красоты кто угодно может потерять голову, не только Малдур… Заверяю тебя, сеньор Жоан: если сеньор Сальваро захочет возмещения за поруганную честь, дир пойдет ему навстречу. Чего бы сеньор Сальваро ни пожелал. А ведь остается еще вопрос аллеманского посла, и этот вопрос не терпит отлагательств.  
Паладин ругнулся про себя – и верно, от всего этого он совсем про посла забыл.  
– Кстати, о после. Расскажите, пожалуйста, подробнее. Я так понимаю, вы пытались снять заклятие?  
Матрона жестом велела Усиму принести Жоану стул, что тот и выполнил.  
– Садитесь, оба  
Жоан уселся на стул, Усим – рядом, на подушки на ковре. Матрона, задумчиво лаская пальцами шею и лицо спящего паладина, сказала:  
– Позавчера вечером посол, по словам слуг, лег спать как обычно, в одиннадцатом часу, а до того разбирал почту из дома. Все письма и посылки были запечатаны тремя печатями: личной министра тайных дел, личной же доверенного мага секретной канцелярии, и печатью главного почтмейстера. Мы их только на магию и на яд проверяли, не вскрывали. Наши земляные собачки способны чуять до ста сорока видов яда. Ничего такого в почте не было. А утром слуга принес жаровни обогреть спальню, и увидел, что принц Эдвин лежит на кровати поверх одеяла, одетый и обутый, сам весь бледный и выглядит мертвым. Мы тут же осмотрели его и обнаружили, что он жив, но заклят холодным сном, кожа покрыта инеем и даже постель успела слегка заиндеветь. Никакие наши попытки это заклятие снять не удались. Нашему шаманству это не по силам. Но и магия тоже необычная. Никто не ощутил симптомов почесухи, хотя от такого сильного заклятия чесаться должны все чувствительные на целый квартал вокруг. И это не магия крови, ее-то мы как раз тоже чувствуем… разве что какое-то уж очень нетипичное кровавое заклятие. Всё, что нам удалось установить, так это то, что посол в таком состоянии может пробыть неопределенно долго без вреда для здоровья. Даже если двадцать лет так пролежит – не постареет.   
Жоан прикрыл глаза, размышляя и вспоминая всё, что он знал о заклятиях. Будучи братом весьма талантливого боевого мага, он с детства наблюдал, как тот учится своему ремеслу. Оказалось, что сам Жоан к магии не способен нисколько, но почему-то даже до паладинского посвящения он мог чуять движения сил, складывающихся в заклинания. Его двоюродный дед, отцов дядя, паладин преклонного возраста, сказал, что с такими талантами Жоану прямой путь в паладины. Все равно ведь по семейной традиции в каждом поколении по прямой линии кто-то из Дельгадо должен посвятить себя Деве. Жоан не хотел, но выбора-то и не было: не Аньес же в монахини или инквизиторки идти, этакой судьбы он ей не желал, потому что слишком любил. Так что, повздыхав, смирился с судьбой. Дедуля начал учить его некоторым паладинским премудростям еще до Корпуса, и у Жоана даже получалось распутывать несложные заклятия. Они так даже с Джорхе развлекались, когда тот приезжал в отпуск домой: братец кидался в него простенькими заклятиями, а Жоан пытался их распутать. Очень часто удавалось это сделать. Но тут, с послом аллеманским, заклятие наверняка сложное и многокомпонентное. Ну да ведь и сам Жоан уже три года как посвященный Девы и паладинским умениям прилежно учится.  
– Надо смотреть, что там за заклятие, – сказал он. – И как оно сюда попало. Думаю, как только узнаем, что именно там за магия, так и способ доставки выяснится. Но это уже утром. Надо выспаться. Я и сам после этого всего мало на что способен… надеюсь, мне хоть на пир возвращаться сейчас не нужно?  
– Не стоит. Я сообщу диру, что вы покинули пир до срока по очень уважительной причине, – матрона встала с диванчика, позволив Жоану поднять Робертино и взвалить на плечо. – Идите отдыхайте.

Усим провел их до гостевых покоев, где и распрощался, пообещав прийти в восемь утра. В круглой гостиной были часы, да еще с особым механизмом, звонившим в назначенное время, и Жоан, немного повозившись, таки сумел завести этот механизм, чтоб тот прозвонил в шесть утра. Потом отнес Робертино в его опочивальню, уложил на кровать прямо в одежде, только сапоги снял, накрыл одеялом, и сам отправился на боковую. Спал он хоть и крепко и без сновидений, но почему-то проснулся в пятом часу. Поворочавшись, понял, что больше не заснет, набросил халат и пошел вниз, в купальню. В гостиной на полу среди подушек негромко храпел, лежа на спине, Чампа, распространяя запах алкогольного перегара. Выглядел старший паладин вполне пристойно, разве что головная повязка слегка сбилась набок. А так даже пятен от соусов на мундире почти не было. Жоан не стал его будить, прошел в купальню, забрался в большую лохань, выложенную разноцветными мраморными плиточками, и отвернул там большой бронзовый кран в виде стоящей на хвосте рыбы. Из огромной бронзовой лейки над головой хлынул теплый дождь, и какое-то время паладин просто стоял под этим дождем, смывая остатки сна. Всё, что случилось на этом клятом пиру, вспомнилось очень четко, и Жоан, представив себе, в какой ужас придет Робертино, когда проснется, аж вздрогнул. Вот это еще проблема так проблема. Предугадать, что выкинет приятель, когда проснется и всё вспомнит, было непросто. Робертино с равной вероятностью может впасть в отчаянье и горе, а может разозлиться и побежать искать Малдура, чтобы додушить окончательно. Но, с другой стороны, Робертино известен своей правильностью и крепкой волей, и может, сумеет удержаться от гнева...  
Жоан закрутил кран, вылез из лохани и принялся вытирать волосы. Еще неизвестно, удалось ли Малдуру вчера совершить свое гадкое дело или нет. Сам Жоан крепко надеялся, что все-таки нет, но что, если да? Чампа, конечно, вчера сказал, что это не будет считаться нарушением обета, потому как не по своей воле, но… кто знает. К тому же Жоан никому бы не пожелал такого расставания с девственностью – чтоб какой-то гадкий гном опоил грибной отравой и потом трахнул. Фу, кошмар какой.  
Паладин поднялся наверх, снова пройдя мимо спящего Чампы. Тот только что-то пробормотал, повернулся набок и обнял одну из подушек. Жоан расчесался, завязал хвост и, решительно махнув рукой, пошел будить Робертино.  
Тот проснулся сразу, едва Жоан потрогал его за плечо. Резко сел на кровати, схватился за голову:  
– Какой ужас... Какой ужасный сон мне приснился…  
Тут он увидел, что одет кое-как в порванный мундир, поднял глаза на Жоана и прошептал:  
– Так это не сон? О, Дева… – он снова схватился за голову и застонал.  
– Хм… Ну да, это не сон, – осторожно сказал Жоан. – Тебя на пиру вчера этот Малдур отравил какой-то грибной дрянью, ты свалился и он отволок тебя, того, трахать. Когда мы с Усимом вас нашли, ты был совсем голый и занимался тем, что пытался задушить этого мерзкого гнома.  
– Задушить? – Робертино прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Смутно помню что-то такое… злой я был просто до ужаса. Я его насмерть задушил или нет?  
– Нет. Тебя как раз, когда ты его уже почти задушил, грибы окончательно вырубили.  
Робертино осторожно спустил ноги с кровати, но вставать пока не стал. Простонал:  
– Говоришь, я был совсем голый? Вот черт… Неужели… О нет.  
Жоан сел рядом и положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Послушай, Чампа, помнишь, сказал – мол, это не будет считаться нарушением обета, если не по своей воле. А тут уж совершенно точно не по твоей. И потом… ты же лекарь, Робертино. Неужели ты сам не можешь определить, трахнули тебя или нет? Это же должно быть попросту очень больно, как мне кажется.  
Робертино замер, поерзал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Задумчиво сказал:  
– Ну... так-то вроде как нет. Но знаешь, я лучше в купальне попробую… хм, определить. Ты только помоги мне туда дойти. Заодно по пути расскажешь, что было дальше, а то я ничего не помню, кроме того, что душил гнома. Зараза, как это мерзко – ничего не помнить... ненавижу это состояние.  
Жоан помог ему встать и повел вниз. По широкой лестнице мимо них, покачиваясь и зевая, проплелся Чампа. Скользнув мутным взглядом по младшим паладинам, сказал:  
– Уже встали? Хорошо… послом займитесь… а то мне после девяти опять на этот клятый пир… и до самого вечера… Еще и о пистолях договариваться... Вчера не успел…  
Он скрылся за занавеской своей опочивальни и, судя по звукам, свалился там на кровать и опять захрапел.  
Жоан завел приятеля в купальню, подумал и принес туда стульчик из гостиной, поставил в лохань. Робертино поблагодарил и принялся стаскивать одежду. Жоан вышел из купальни – принести ему халат, а когда спускался вниз с халатом и полотенцем, увидел в гостиной молодого гнома-слугу с подносом, на котором исходил паром огромный чайник. Гном с поклоном поставил чайник на столик:  
– Матрона Лдари присылает сеньорам Сальваро и Дельгадо чай с лимоном.  
– Большое спасибо, и тебе и матроне, – сказал Жоан. И добавил:  
– А нельзя ли попросить еще что-нибудь позавтракать? Что-нибудь такое, попроще, не как на пиру. И желательно без перца.  
Гном только поклонился:  
– Сейчас принесу.  
Жоан зашел в купальню:  
– Там чай принесли. Матрона вчера сказала, что тебе обязательно надо хорошенько надуться чаю после такого.  
Робертино, мрачно разглядывая отметины гномьих пальцев на своих бедрах, сказал:  
– Это точно. После интоксикации надо много питья… Спасибо за халат, кстати.   
Он надел халат, начал вытирать волосы. Жоан осторожно спросил:  
– Ну… как?  
Робертино намотал на голову полотенце:  
– Хвала богам, всё в порядке. Ну… по ощущениям, по крайней мере, – он приложил кулак ко лбу, призывая очищение.. Полыхнуло белым, и паладин удовлетворенно кивнул:  
– Да, всё в порядке. Но это совсем не означает, что я не стану требовать наказания для этого придурка… Где там наш чай? – он вышел в гостиную и устремился к столику.  
Там уже стоял и второй столик, с едой, хвала всем пяти богам – вполне обыкновенной: толсто нарезанные ломти желтого сыра, ветчина, белый хлеб и масло.  
Пока Робертино наливал чай, Жоан быстро намазал два ломтя хлеба толстым слоем масла, плюхнул на них по куску сыра и заодно ветчины, сооружая аллеманское блюдо «бутерброд», и при этом вкратце рассказывая товарищу о том, что было после того, как они с Усимом его нашли.   
Выпив одним глотком полчашки чая, Робертино впился в бутерброд:  
– Выходит, этого засранца наказали. Хорошо. Но… может, мне стоит потребовать его голову, как думаешь? Ведь если отец узнает, что тут меня пытались изнасиловать, он же страшно возмутится. Будет большой скандал... А если я с этим вроде как сам разберусь, то скандала можно будет избежать. Хотя я, в общем-то, доволен тем, что этого гнома лишили статуса и отправили, по всей видимости, на очень непрестижные работы.  
– Не знаю, тебе виднее, – пожал плечами Жоан. – Как по мне, так мне показалось, что матрона была очень, очень недовольна, и этому Малдуру еще достанется, когда мы уедем. Может, они сами его голову твоему отцу пришлют. В подарочной упаковке.  
– А, ладно. Демоны с ним, с этим гномом-дураком. Давай лучше про посла подумаем.  
– А что там думать, там смотреть надо, – Жоан дожевал бутерброд. – Держу пари, что это отложенное заклятие, как я и говорил. И прислали его послу из родного дома. Ну да это уже не наше дело, пусть Тайная Канцелярия и гномские дознаватели разбираются, как заклятие сюда попало. Нам главное – распутать его, чтоб посол на Новолетие домой вернуться мог, и кесарю не к чему было бы прицепиться. За нами в восемь придут, сейчас допьем чай и пойдем одеваться.  
Вспомнив, во что по милости развратного гнома превратился его парадный мундир, Робертино помрачнел:  
– Знаешь, вот что я уж точно с гномов в качестве компенсации стрясу, так это полную стоимость парадного обмундирования… или вообще свое годовое жалованье. Не то чтоб у меня не было денег пошить новый мундир, но выслушивать нотации Аваро и потом еще и шить за свой счет по милости извращенца Малдура я не хочу. А гномы пусть радуются, что этим отделались. И кстати, надо будет еще Чампе про это рассказать, пусть в переговорах насчет пистолей этим воспользуется. Сейчас пойду отнесу ему лекарств и заодно расскажу.  
Тут с галереи донесся голос Чампы:  
– Я уже знаю, Сальваро. Неужто ты думаешь, будто я упущу такую возможность прижать гномов? – старший паладин в халате подошел к ним, втянул носом запах чая:  
– О, гномы нам три чашки принесли, сообразили, – он плеснул себе и с наслаждением выхлебал в два глотка. – Я не я буду, если мы отсюда вернемся без контракта на пистоли. А лекарства давай, у меня после вчерашнего такое ощущение, будто во рту перья выросли.  
Он ушел в купальню, а паладины, допив чай и доев бутерброды, отправились переодеваться, ведь до восьми оставалось всего ничего. Как и обещал, Робертино первым делом отнес в опочивальню Чампы несколько пакетиков с лекарствами и разъяснил, что и как надо принять.  
Усим явился вовремя, как раз в восемь. Впрочем, паладины его уже ждали внизу, так что врасплох он их не застал. Усим оглядел Робертино, кивнул:  
– Рад, что ты в порядке, сеньор Сальваро. Возмутительный поступок Малдура уже все с раннего утра обсуждают и боятся, что из-за этого дурака политические осложнения начнутся. А его отец вообще просил меня поинтересоваться, не желаешь ли ты получить в качестве утешения ценный подарок.  
Робертино прикинул стоимость нового полного парадного комплекта по самому высшему разряду, включая снаряжение, подумал, что это как-то очень мало за такое оскорбление, вспомнил размер своего годового жалованья и решительно сказал:  
– Само собой, желаю. Думаю, сумма в три с половиной эскудо меня вполне устроит…   
На этих словах Усим облегченно вздохнул, но икнул, когда Робертино добавил:  
– И полгода без ввозных пошлин для кестальских товаров.  
Усим только поклонился:  
– Я передам твои пожелания.  
– Отлично. А теперь – к аллеманскому послу.

Спальня посла была опечатана восковой печатью с гербом Лдари, и на страже у входа, затянутого металлической сеткой и тяжелой завесой, стояли два гнома с огромными топорами и самопалами. Усим показал им бронзовую табличку с рунами и гербом дира, гномы расступились, Усим сломал печать на стыке створок сетки, и отодвинул ее вместе с завесой.  
Внутри было очень холодно. Видимо, не зная, как поведет себя странное заклятие, гномы даже простые жаровни сюда вносить опасались, и холод, исходящий от зачарованного посла, за двое суток добрался уже почти до самого входа. Всё было покрыто искорками инея, кровать же вообще поросла снежными кружевами. Паладины тут же переключились на особое зрение посвященных, и попробовали потянуть ману. Это у них вышло неплохо: здесь, в Кандапоре, было полно мелких жил с чистой магической энергией. Сама по себе мана не вызывала у гномов почесуху, они ведь и сами пользовались маной, только по-своему. Робертино оглядел комнату и выпустил ману легким туманом, чтобы подсветить все следы магической деятельности, какие тут могли бы быть. Жоан же медленно начал обходить комнату, выставив вперед левую руку с невидимым непосвященному и не-магу магическим щупом. Гном с интересом наблюдал за их действиями.  
Туман маны проявил зеленые и желтые пятна и линии – следы гномьего шаманства, и голубую паутину вокруг заколдованного посла.   
– Магии крови тут нет, и никогда не было, – даже слегка разочарованно сказал Робертино. Жоан, закончив обходить комнату по периметру, кивнул:  
– Вообще ни следа. И внешнего воздействия я тоже не нашел. Заклятие попало сюда неактивным, и сработало уже здесь. Усим, скажи, а почту, которую посол смотрел, куда дели?  
Гном показал на секретер у стены, заваленный письмами и пакетами:  
– Когда посла нашли заколдованным, ничего трогать не стали. Всё осталось как было… Слуг обыскали и на всякий случай посадили за двери... ну, под арест по-вашему. Но они, как я думаю, не при чем. Уж как матроны их допрашивали – а они ни в чем таком не сознались. Говорят только, что почту из Верхнего Кандапора сюда принесли сразу после получения, и послу передали. А он тут же велел корреспонденцию в спальню занести. Он обычно так и делал – почту перед сном просматривал, а важное в сейф складывал, вот сюда, – гном подошел к мозаичному панно на стене с изображением трех танцующих голых гномов, ткнул пальцем между ягодиц среднего, нажал на один из мелких камешков, и панель отодвинулась.  
– Сейф открыт был, когда слуга сюда утром зашел. Мы тут, конечно, нашли много чего интересного для себя, но к этому заклятию оно отношения не имеет.  
Робертино подошел к секретеру, приглядываясь к переплетениям сил. Письма как письма, на них не было никаких отпечатков колдовства, какого бы то ни было. В сейфе – то же самое. Жоан же обошел вокруг кровати, пытаясь вникнуть в сплетения заклятия.  
– О, ну как я и думал! – торжествующе сказал он, пошарил по покрывалу возле руки посла, рассыпая иней, и показал небольшой круглый предмет. Робертино подошел ближе и увидел, что это было… надкушенное яблоко. Точнее, марципан в виде яблока. И, приглядевшись, заметил, что от синей паутины, окутывающей посла, тянется очень тонкая, едва заметная ниточка к этому яблочку.  
– Отложенное заклятие в предмете, редкая штука. Редкая, потому что очень сложная, – сказал Жоан. – Требует большого труда. К тому же предмет с заклятием самому делать надо, так что тот маг, что его составил, еще и марципаны делать умеет. Ведь надо и муку самому просеять, и миндаль обжарить, и смолоть, и с сахаром растереть… и во все действия магию вплетать, причем еще и очень точно составить колдовское описание того, на кого заклятие направлено, – он внимательно рассматривал яблочко.  
– Сколько времени понадобилось на такое? – Робертино с уважением посмотрел на приятеля. Всегда поражался тому, как здорово тот в магии разбирается. Сам-то он, конечно, видел заклятия и многие мог снять, но только за счет своих мистических и духовных способностей.  
– Думаю, не меньше недели, – Жоан осторожно положил яблоко на секретер. – Усим, а найди-ка нам коробочку какую-нибудь, надо это яблочко с собой забрать, пусть наши маги поковыряются в нем, может, еще и автора вычислят... Однако, какое коварство, а – прислать новолетнее лакомство, а в него такую дрянь запихать! Тьфу!   
Усим подошел ко входу и приказал одному из стражников принести коробку с плотной крышкой. Сам не пошел – очень уж ему было интересно посмотреть, что паладины дальше будут делать.  
Робертино осмотрел посла. Удивился тому, какой тот молодой для такой должности – чуть старше самого паладина. Даже странно, с чего вдруг кесарь отправил такого юного и красивого принца к гномам. Неужели не боится, что того здесь какой-нибудь очень настойчивый гном совратит? В Аллемании к мужской любви относились с осуждением и считали тяжким грехом.  
– Интересно, если применить круг света с очищением, заклятие пропадет? – полюбопытствовал он. – Честно сказать, я сомневаюсь. Помнишь, Джироламо говорил, что не все сложные заклятия так можно снять?  
– И правда. Боевые, мелкие проклятия всякие, фейские чары и большинство кровавых заклятий среднего уровня – легко, а такую штучную работу – вряд ли. И я бы не пытался. Тут вот, – Жоан провел пальцем над грудью посла, указывая на одну из нитей заклятия. – Тут вплетено что-то странное, и как бы это не было какой-нибудь гадостью как раз на тот случай, если б кто попытался применить круг света. Я попробую лучше распутать. Кажется, я нашел ключевую нить…  
Он принялся медленно водить руками по сплетениям сил, дергая то за одни ниточки, то за другие. Робертино отошел к секретеру, чтобы не мешать товарищу, и принялся перебирать бумаги. Под руку ему подвернулся печатный оттиск гравюры, изображающей короля Фартальи в голом виде, сидящего на троне, с неестественно огромным членом, а перед ним на карачках пять дам с голыми задницами и четко прорисованными интимными местами. На каждой заднице аллеманской орфографией было написано имя, а внизу гравюры – подпись на том же языке: «Фартальский король и его шлюхи». Робертино поморщился и разорвал листок в мелкие клочья. Всякое сочувствие к заколдованному послу у него пропало. Усим, тоже увидевший эту картинку, аж плюнул. Аллеманцы были известны своим презрительным отношением к женщинам – считали, что они годятся только для услужающей роли. У них даже была поговорка касательно того, из чего должна состоять жизнь любой женщины: «Киндер, кюх унд кирха», то есть «Дети, кухня и церковь». Как это у них сочеталось с почитанием Пяти богов – непонятно. И, конечно же, наличие в фартальском правительстве аж пяти женщин на высоких постах аллеманцам было как бревно в глазу. Особенно их ненависть вызывала донья Сперанса Фурбакьоне, министр иностранных дел. Вот и на этой картинке ей нарисовали особенно отвратительную задницу с огромной дыркой.  
Между тем Жоан таки уделал заклятие, и теперь стоял над послом, меланхолично наматывая на марципановое яблочко тонкие нити этого заклятия:  
– Вот почти все. Остался последний кусочек, и я его снять не могу.  
– Как? И что теперь делать будем? Может, все-таки попробовать круг света и очищение? – Робертино подошел ближе, за ним неотступной тенью – Усим с коробкой наготове.   
Жоан ухмыльнулся:  
– Да нет, не надо. Всё проще. У мага, который это слепил, какое-то идиотское чувство юмора. Короче… надо, чтоб заколдованного поцеловала девственница. Дети не годятся – нужна совершеннолетняя. Это входит в условие снятия заклятия.  
При этих словах Усим загрустил:  
– Значит, надо опять вашему королю писать, просить, чтоб какую-нибудь монахиню прислали… Наши женщины, как только совершеннолетия достигают, так сразу мужей берут… Во всем Кандапоре, наверное, не найдется совершеннолетней девственницы.  
Паладин плечами пожал:  
– Думаю, девственник тоже сгодится.  
Гном вздохнул:  
– С этим тоже всё плохо...  
Жоан хихикнул:  
– Да почему же. Вон у нас целый девственник рядышком стоит, и уж он-то точно совершеннолетний.  
Робертино аж поперхнулся воздухом:  
– Я? Целовать его? Да ты что! А если не получится?   
– Почему не получится? Ты же девственник.  
– А если нет? Вдруг все-таки этот зараза Малдур меня успел... приласкать? – поморщился Робертино. – Я, конечно, ничего такого, что это бы подтверждало, у себя не обнаружил, но кто там знает...  
– Ну попробуй, что тебе стоит. Все-таки дело государственной важности.   
Паладин тяжко вздохнул:  
– Ладно. А что должно быть, если всё сработает? Он очнется?  
– Само собой.  
– Тогда накрой ему глаза чем-нибудь. Не хочу, чтоб он видел, кто именно его целует. Ну и мне проще будет.  
Жоан опять ухмыльнулся, пошарил по кровати, взял подушку и накрыл послу лицо так, что остались видны только губы. Робертино опять вздохнул, подошел, наклонился, зажмурился и приник к ледяным губам.   
Губы потеплели почти сразу, посол шевельнулся, рассыпая иней, его рука легла на Робертинов затылок, а губы ответили на поцелуй. Паладин резво сбросил его руку и отскочил от кровати, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Жоан подхватил кончик нити заклятия и намотал на яблочко, а яблочко бросил в коробку и закрыл крышку. Посол скинул подушку, сел на кровати, оглядываясь:  
–О-о… что это со мной было? – простонал по-аллемански. – А где эта прекрасная фройлин? Которая меня целовала? Волосы у нее еще такие гладкие, как шелк…  
Робертино спешно отступил за край кроватного балдахина. Жоан, пряча коробку с заклятием в карман, сказал:  
– Сеньорита уже ушла.  
Посол повернулся к нему, моргнул, взгляд его прояснился, и он перешел на фартальский:  
– Сеньор паладин? Что происходит вообще? Что вы здесь делаете?  
Жоан пожал плечами:  
– Свою работу, сеньор посол. Вас кто-то зачаровал, гномы не смогли управиться с этим заклятием и обратились за помощью к нам. А уж кто вас зачаровал и зачем – того знать не знаю, да и не мое это дело. Сами разбирайтесь, скажу только, что гномы, сами понимаете, так колдовать не умеют.  
Усим подошел к кровати, напустил на себя важный вид:  
– Помощник дознавателя дира, Усим Мсети. Господин посол, вы спали под заклятием двое суток, и за это время мы установили, что заклятие вам прислали с дипломатической почтой. Других путей мы не нашли.  
Посол слез с кровати, пошатываясь, подошел к сейфу, увидел, что тот открыт, схватился опять за голову и принялся тихо ругаться по-аллемански. Воспользовавшись тем, что ему уже не до паладинов, Робертино и Жоан тихонько ушли.  
В тот же день они покинули гостеприимный Кандапор, увозя пьяного почти до полного изумления Чампу, три с половиной эскудо компенсации для Робертино, крайне любопытное заклятие в коробочке и подписанный договор на производство большой партии малых пистолей и ста тысяч патронов к ним.

Вечером в младшепаладинской гостиной Жоан в красках расписывал приключения у гномов, не касаясь, конечно, секретной стороны вопроса, а больше упирая на забавные гномьи обычаи. Под конец рассказа он попытался даже показать гномий танец булу. Танец вызвал настоящий восторг, и Тонио Квезал не удержался, тут же скинул мундир и исполнил мартиниканский боевой танец воинов ягуара. Посреди танца, с криком: «Ты что делаешь, дурак, кто так пляшет?!» к нему присоединился Эннио, показывая, как надо правильно. А после этого уже ингариец Анэсти Луческу врезал знаменитый ингарийский сардаш… И вот с тех пор и повелось, что каждую субботу по вечерам младшие паладины развлекались, отплясывая разные боевые (и не только) танцы своих родных провинций.  
А нотацию от интенданта Аваро Робертино даже и не пришлось выслушивать – сдавать испорченный парадный мундир вместе с ним пошел Ринальдо Чампа. Мартиниканец, страдающий непривычным для него похмельем, смотрел на интенданта так, словно собирался вот прямо здесь и сейчас вырвать ему сердце в жертву своим древним богам, потому Аваро молча принял два негодных мундира и так же молча выдал новые.  
Ну и надо ли говорить, что граф Сальваро весьма был доволен тем, что сын каким-то удивительным образом выторговал для кестальских торговцев целых полгода беспошлинной торговли!


	14. Великая сила искусства

Великая сила искусства  
Начиная с Ночи Духов юбилеи в Фарталье пошли чередой. Сначала – пятидесятилетие короля, пришедшееся на день перед Ночью Духов, которое отмечали довольно скромно, но зато всей страной. Потом после Новолетия стукнуло ровным счетом пятьсот лет Паладинскому Корпусу, и по этому поводу всем младшим и обычным паладинам добавили к годовому жалованью аж целый эскудо помимо ежегодного прибавления, а старшим – три эскудо, и еще лично король вручил всем старшим паладинам наградные знаки из золота и рубинов, специально по такому случаю изготовленные. Король целый месяц потратил, чтоб объехать столицы всех провинций и департаментов, и повручать старшим паладинам эти награды. Это была большая честь, между прочим, и после этого вручения старший паладин Джудо Манзони, например, целую неделю ходил только в парадном мундире с этим знаком на груди – и чтобы королю приятно было, и самому ему тоже явно нравилось. Среди младших паладинов поговаривали, что если бы Манзони вдруг решил все свои наградные знаки разом нацепить, то под ними бы не было видно самого парадного мундира. Правда это или нет, никто не знал, но ученики Манзони, младшие паладины Оливио Альбино, Фабио Джантильи и Анэсти Луческу, а также кадет Рикардо Вега, всех заверяли, что в его комнатах стоит особый стеклянный поставец, этими наградами просто забитый. Почти то же самое, только в меньших масштабах, говорили про старшего паладина Андреа Кавалли его ученики Робертино Сальваро, Жоан Дельгадо, Эннио Тоноак и Лука Мерканте. Впрочем, другие младшие паладины ничуть от них не отставали и все то же самое расписывали про своих наставников, меряясь их наградами так, будто то были их собственные заслуги. Но все сходились на том, что у Манзони наград больше всего.   
А на летнее солнцестояние вся Фарталья готовилась праздновать тысячелетие королевской династии Фарталлео. Особенно важные приготовления шли в самой столице и в королевском дворце, и уж король не жалел на них ни денег, ни сил. Все-таки не каждый год такое бывает, и уж точно не каждая династия правителей способна просуществовать столько, не прерываясь по прямой линии. В общем-то, в известном мире такими были только династия Фарталлео и династия повелителей Островов Нихон, лежащих далеко на востоке в Рассветном Океане. Так что сами боги велели королю Амадео Пятому отпраздновать тысячелетний юбилей своей династии со всем размахом, конечно, в пределах разумного и без вреда для государственной казны.  
Ради этого юбилея король еще в прошлом году затеял обновление и украшение дворца, ратуши, главного храма, четырех парков и восьми площадей в столице, а в столицах провинций наместники, решив не ударить в грязь лицом, тоже взялись за нечто подобное. Узнав о грядущих масштабных работах, мастера со всей страны потерли руки в радостном предвкушении: ведь для этакого дела понадобится множество умелых каменщиков, штукатуров, кузнецов, столяров и прочих, и уж тем более понадобятся скульпторы, художники, мастера мозаик, облицовки, художественного литья и ковки, и представители других творческих профессий. Коллегии Мастеров начали проводить конкурсы и отбирать лучших из лучших, чтобы послать образцы их работ в столицу или наместникам.   
Королевский замысел относительно дворца был особенно грандиозным: его величеству захотелось расписать стены и потолки тронной залы и нескольких больших галерей фресками, в которых была бы отражена вся история Фартальи. Помимо этого еще нужно было сделать фрески в других, менее важных помещениях, так что художников для этого дела пригласили много, но самое важное, то есть роспись тронного зала и четырех прилегающих к нему галерей, поручили маэстрине Сесилье Верни, молодой, но очень талантливой художнице из Дельпонте. Злые языки поговаривали, что за нее короля просила принцесса Джованна, дочка герцога Дельпонте, но те, кто видел работы маэстрины Сесильи, не сомневались, что король выбрал ее вовсе не по просьбе Джованны. Маэстрине Сесилье отдали в полную власть предназначенные для росписи помещения, а также сам король выписал ей разрешение требовать всё, что ей нужно для успешной работы над заказом. Маэстрина Сесилья осмотрела помещения, разметила их и занялась подготовкой эскизов. Для такой работы обычные эскизы, какие она делала на бумаге, не годились, нужно было писать в полный размер и цвет. Так что приступила к работе она еще в феврале. И поначалу шло все хорошо – ведь она занялась сначала тем, что полегче, то есть декором. Пока писала голубей, фениксов и единорогов, обдумывала композицию с историческими персонами. Это было непросто, потому что с тех времен портреты, конечно, сохранились, но были изображены в тогдашней довольно примитивной манере, а это Сесилью не устраивало совсем. Нужна была подходящая натура, особенно для трех основателей династии, братьев Рубесто, Валенте и Поссенто Фарталлео. Проблема заключалась в том, что в старые времена, тысячу лет назад, климат был существенно жарче, и тогдашняя одежда была очень, так бы сказать, скудной. И доспехи тоже. Особенно доспехи. И потому натура должна была бы быть соответствующей этим доспехам и одеяниям.  
Перебрав всех столичных натурщиков, Сесилья осталась недовольной. Конечно, были подходящие, но... ей хотелось, чтобы они соответствовали ее представлениям о героях древности, и потому она никак не могла выбрать. А потом, как-то вечером жалуясь за чаем на это принцессе Каталине, известной меценатке и любительнице искусств, вдруг увидела из окна принцессиных покоев тренировочный плац, а на нем – паладинов, которые даже зимой в погожий день тренировались раздетыми до пояса. И поняла: вот это та самая натура, которая ей и нужна!  
– Ваше высочество, плохо, – отвечая на вопрос, как продвигаются дела с эскизами, сказала она. – Мне так нужна хорошая натура для эскизов росписи, а вон там, на плацу, такой натуры я вижу аж три десятка человек! И увы, я не могу их получить, потому как это королевские паладины, и вряд ли мне позволят их пригласить для такого совсем не паладинского дела, как работа натурой.  
Принцесса усмехнулась:  
– Почему же не можете, милая Сесилья? Вам же мой брат выдал разрешение требовать всё, что вам нужно. По-моему, натура для эскизов входит в это «всё». Впрочем… Амадео сейчас вроде бы не очень занят, и можно к нему сходить и попросить.   
– Как, прямо так?  
– Почему бы и нет?  
И принцесса Каталина, поставив чашку на столик, решительно направилась к двери. Художнице только и оставалось, что последовать за ней.  
Король действительно был не слишком занят, по крайней мере он не был занят государственными делами. Его величество лежал в горячей ванне в своей купальне, и старшая придворная банщица как раз доливала в эту ванну настойку каких-то лечебных трав. Маэстрину Сесилью провели прямо в купальню. Краснея и смущаясь, молодая художница кое-как высказала свою просьбу, стараясь не пялиться на голого короля. Амадео Пятый на свои пятьдесят лет никак не выглядел, фигуру имел очень хорошую и в общем-то отличное здоровье, если не считать не так давно появившихся болей в суставах, которые он сейчас и лечил горячей ванной с травами.  
– Ну так в чем же дело, маэстрина? Разрешение, которое я вам выдал, и на подобные вещи тоже распространяется. Идите с ним к капитану или к любому из старших паладинов, и требуйте кто вам нужен, – сказал король, снова укладываясь в ванну. – Если заартачатся, скажете, что это моя личная просьба – помочь вам. Идите.  
И Сесилья пошла в паладинское крыло прямо из королевской купальни, показала дежурному паладину на входе королевское разрешение, и потребовала провести ее к капитану. Дежурный паладин долго изучал бумажку и печать с подписью на ней, потом все-таки пропустил ее и повел куда-то на второй этаж, там в длинном коридоре постучал в одну из дверей. Ему открыл высокий мартиниканец с татуировками на красно-коричневом лице и двумя черными косичками:  
– Что случилось, Донателло? И кто эта сеньора?  
– М-м-м, сеньор Ринальдо, это маэстрина Верни, художница. И у нее тут королевское разрешение… и дело какое-то к капитану.  
– Дело, говоришь… – мартиниканец окинул Сесилью изучающим взглядом и кивнул:  
– Ну, проходите, маэстрина.  
За дверью оказалась очень большая комната, точнее даже три смежных комнаты, разделенные широкими арками, и обставленные богато и очень удобно. В одном из этих трех эркеров пылал камин, и перед камином в креслах сидели пятеро старших паладинов, развернувшиеся к гостье.  
– Сеньоры, маэстрина Верни, – представил ее мартиниканец, отошел к диванчику и уселся на него. Рядом на диванчике лежала мартиниканская лютня, которую он взял и принялся пощипывать струны, наигрывая какую-то тихую, легкую мелодию.  
Сесилья оглядела всех шестерых, пытаясь угадать, кто их них капитан. Вряд ли мартиниканец – слишком молодой для капитанства, он и старшим-то паладином наверняка совсем недавно сделался. И вряд ли вот тот здоровенный красавец с роскошной гривой серебристых волос и большими слегка раскосыми глазами сида-квартерона, тоже слишком молодой, хотя с этими фейскими потомками поди пойми еще, сколько им лет на самом деле. Да и если бы капитаном был именно он, уж это бы Сесилья знала. Как, собственно, если бы капитаном был мартиниканец. Оставались еще четыре кандидата: плотный, невысокий крепыш лет шестидесяти с бледным пятном ожога на смуглом лице, высоким лбом с залысинами и ухоженной бородкой, чернявый щеголеватый плайясолец с роскошными усами и шрамом через лоб примерно пятидесяти лет, худощавый блондин неопределенного возраста (но старше сорока пяти точно) с темными глазами, и крепкий высокий дядька с длинной каштановой косой, сильно побитой сединой. Одеты они все были одинаково, в паладинские мундиры с богатым шитьем, как оно старшим паладинам и полагалось. В подробностях отличий Сесилья, конечно, не разбиралась. Подумав, она решила, что тот, который с косой, вряд ли капитан. И тот, который чернявый – тоже. Как-то вот не похож на капитана, не такой серьезный, что ли… Так что либо крепыш с ожогом, либо блондин. И маэстрина, еще немножко подумав, обратилась к крепышу:  
– Сеньор капитан, как я понимаю?  
Паладины переглянулись и воззрились на нее с легким удивлением. А крепыш сказал:  
– Антуан Каброни, к вашим услугам, маэстрина. И что же вас привело сюда?  
– М-м-м, сеньор капитан, я понимаю, что моя просьба может показаться очень неуместной и странной… но мне нужна натура для росписей. Натура для того, чтобы написать великих героев древности. И никого лучше паладинов для этой цели просто нет! И его величество… выдал мне разрешение… Сказал, что я могу вас просить об этом, – маэстрина обвела всех старших паладинов взглядом.  
Они слегка растерялись от такого, это было видно. Впрочем, бумагу с королевским разрешением не спросили – видимо, решили, что врать о таком она не будет, во-первых, проверить-то легко, а во-вторых, знали, что на входе дежурный паладин уж точно эту бумажку просмотрел и чуть ли не на зуб попробовал. Капитан почему-то посмотрел на сида-квартерона:  
– Хм, Джудо, по-моему, дело в самый раз для тебя.  
Тот покачал головой:  
– Нет уж. Знаю я этих эпических живописцев. Оглянуться не успеешь – а с тебя какую-нибудь аллегорию дурацкую намалевали. Я в прошлом году позировал одному такому. Писал он героическую картину по заказу герцога Дельпонте. Ни за что б я не согласился, но принцесса Джованна очень просила… Так этот живописец изобразил меня голяком, только с какой-то жалкой узенькой ленточкой там, где причинному месту быть полагается, с огромной булавой в одной руке и оторванной головой дракона в другой, и в венке из листьев сельдерея. И сказал, что это, мол, аллегория Доблести. При чем к доблести сельдерей – так я до сих пор и не понял.  
Маэстрина с жадностью и профессиональным интересом уставилась на паладина Джудо, удивляясь, почему он смотрит куда-то ей на плечо, а не в лицо. И сказала:  
– Сельдерей – потому что в Таллианской Империи он считался символом мужества и доблести. А что касается аллегории – так вам, сеньор паладин, еще очень повезло, ведь ее с вас писал маэстро Моденьи. Аллегория доблести – это далеко не самая худшая из всех его аллегорий. Он сам мне рассказывал, как роспись по заказу делал для Кьянталусского управления учетной палаты. С аллегорией снижения подушной подати, приносящей благосостояние добрым поселянам.  
Худощавый блондин удивился:  
– А что, и такое бывает?  
Чернявый щеголь со шрамом ответил:  
– Чего только не придумают господа живописцы, Валерио. Видел же росписи в Королевской Опере? Те, которые изображают всякие музыкальные жанры в виде разных фейри? Помнишь, мы с тобой гадали еще, какой жанр додумались изобразить в виде баньши?  
– Помню, Андреа. Так и не угадали, кстати, – Валерио посмотрел на маэстрину. – Но то такое, все-таки музыкальные жанры. А вот как изобразить аллегорию снижения подушной подати – вот этого я не пойму.  
Паладин с длинной косой усмехнулся:  
– Ты как маленький, Валерио. Да просто – голого мужика или тетку нарисовал, и готово.  
Маэстрина улыбнулась ему:  
– Совершенно верно, сеньор…  
– Мэтр Джироламо Грассо к вашим услугам, маэстрина, – представился он. – Так я прав, да?  
– Само собой. Снижение подушной подати было изображено в виде обнаженной дамы с ленточкой на причинном месте, в венке из колосьев риса, в правой руке у нее рог изобилия, наклоненный над поселянами в виде обнаженных мужчин с косами и вилами, а в левой – пустой кошелек. Если поступает подобный заказ, так обычно и делают – пишут голую женщину или такого же мужчину с какими-нибудь хоть приблизительно имеющими отношение к делу атрибутами, главное – побольше красивостей. Тьфу. Я, сеньоры, такое терпеть не могу и не пишу. То есть, конечно, какие-то аллегории изобразить придется – там, аллегорию мудрости, аллегорию доблести опять же. Но для этого мне как раз натура не нужна, с этим я и так справлюсь. Мне нужна натура для великих героев древности. В частности, для братьев Фарталлео. Как вы понимаете, для такого мне нужна не просто натура, а очень хорошая натура.  
Паладины переглянулись и снова уставились на Джудо:  
– Слышал? Так может, ты все-таки… – спросил капитан.   
Джудо махнул рукой:  
– Только после тебя, Антуан. Что, не хочется? Ну вот и мне не хочется.  
Сесилья, глядя на Джудо со всё возрастающим интересом, предложила:  
– А может, все-таки подумаете? Если вас, гм, размер ленточки беспокоит, то я вам обещаю, что у меня ленточка будет, гм, большая.  
Мартиниканец и блондин Валерио прыснули смехом в кулаки, Джудо остался невозмутим, а паладин-маг, с сочувствием глядя на маэстрину, сказал:  
– Но помочь сеньоре надо. Опять же, государственное, королевское дело… и я знаю, кто для него вполне годится. У нас вон аж двадцать один младший паладин имеется, пусть сеньора из них и выбирает.  
– А это мысль, – обрадовался чернявый Андреа. – Лишь бы только не целыми днями, а, маэстрина Верни? Ведь парням и тренироваться, и учиться надо.  
– Я всё понимаю. Три часа в день, больше не нужно, да и тяжело. Но… вы бы тоже подумали, а, сеньоры? Мне ведь разные великие герои древности нужны. Вот вы, сеньор Андреа, отлично бы подошли для эпизода «Плайясольский князь Фульгуро Салина присягает Алессио Фарталлео на верность». Из вас такой бы замечательный князь получился!  
– Нет, спасибо, но нет, – категорически сказал Андреа. – Это же придется напяливать дурацкие штаны по тогдашней моде, с накладной задницей. Ну уж нет, спасибо.  
А капитан добавил:  
– Я всё понимаю – королевское дело, но мы, старшие паладины, тоже занимаемся королевскими делами, и потому нам следует выбирать из них те, в которых мы для его величества можем принести наибольшую пользу. Так удовольствуйтесь младшими паладинами, маэстрина. Приходите завтра утром на плац, погода вроде хорошая будет. И выбирайте, какие понравятся. Но не больше троих за раз.

Вечером, когда младшие паладины имели немножко свободного времени, которым могли распоряжаться по своему усмотрению, Робертино как раз собирался пойти в город – пройтись по магазинчикам, наведаться в парикмахерскую «Лавровишня», а потом встретиться с Оливио, Бласко и Жоаном и завалиться с ними в тратторию «Корзо бланко» с кестальской кухней, да и угоститься там отличной паэльей и хорошим вином. Но как раз когда младший паладин уже собрался выходить, его перехватил дежурный и сообщил, что к нему посетитель. Робертино удивился, но в приемную, естественно, пошел. Любопытно было, кто ж это таким официальным образом к нему явился. Обычно если приезжал в столицу кто-то из родни, то присылали записку, так же, как и если бы его хотели видеть в университете. А университетские друзья и без того отлично знали его паладинское расписание, и о встречах договаривались заранее.  
В приемной его ждал Марио, одетый по кестальской моде в приталенный кафтан до колен, облегающие штаны и мягкие сапожки. Из кармана черного кафтана с белыми кантами торчал небрежно запихнутый туда берет с белым перышком, волосы брата, как обычно, были растрепаны, хорошо хоть краски ни на них, ни на кафтане не было. Марио разглядывал портреты знаменитых паладинов, разглядывал задумчиво и внимательно, и не сразу заметил, что в приемной появился Робертино.  
– Марио? Не ожидал, – удивился младший паладин. – Ты бы записку просто прислал…  
– О, привет, Роберто. Да я сначала подумал про записку, но потом решил, что лучше самому прийти, – Марио повернулся к нему и протянул руку.   
Братья пожали руки, и Робертино предложил ему сесть:  
– Не знал, что ты приехал. Ты сам, или вся семья здесь?  
– Сам. Ну, я по своим делам просто, в Академии Художеств наконец-то решили сделать меня академиком. Так что поздравь меня, теперь я официально могу называться «маэстро».  
– Поздравляю! – Робертино искренне обрадовался. Знал, что Марио давно этого ждал и каждый год посылал в Академию на конкурс какую-нибудь из своих работ, чтоб все-таки получить звание академика. Пять лет подряд ему неизменно отказывали, на шестой год наконец повезло. Вот только почему-то сам Марио радостным совсем не выглядел.  
– И за какую же картину тебя наконец приняли в академию? – спросил Робертино.   
Марио усмехнулся мрачно:  
– Не поверишь – за копию твоего парадного портрета. Я… на нем свою подпись обычную поставил, как на всех наших портретах… А на тех картинах, которые посылал раньше, ставил короткую... И эти старые, хм, пердуны и кошелки из Высшего академического совета, разглядев эту самую подпись, тут же меня академиком и сделали. Как мне сказал мой приятель, младший секретарь совета, – потому что испугались, что отец обидится, вот и решили его уважить. Тьфу. Знаешь, как мне это обидно? Получается, что я никуда не годный художник, если меня не хотели принимать в Академию, пока я подписывался просто «Марио Рафаэль», а приняли, только когда я подписался «Марио Рафаэль Сальваро и Ванцетти».  
Робертино видел, что брат очень расстроен, и при этом явно что-то задумал. Он усадил его на диванчик, сел сам и сказал:  
– М-м, знаешь, я думаю, что они там просто, хм, зажрались. Оливио мне показывал картины кузена его мачехи. Парочка их висит в Большой Академической Пинакотеке. Так вот я тебе скажу, что его академиком сделали совершенно зря. Такая мазня, что даже я, человек от живописи далекий, вижу, что это мазня. Ну представь себе, на одной из этих картин нарисована обнаженная женщина в мехах, и то, что это именно меха, понять можно только из подписи, а выглядит, словно эта дама на плечах несет дохлую собаку, которая пару недель провалялась в сточной яме. Да и дама сама какая-то стремная. В общем, плюнь ты и радуйся, что наконец-то получил заслуженное звание. Пойдем лучше отметим его как следует, а?  
Марио помотал головой:  
– Нет, не до того мне. Я ж тебе не всё рассказал еще. Это звание академика и маэстро – его ж подтверждать надо. Ну, вообще-то маэстро себя может назвать кто угодно, даже маляр, который вывески мазюкает, но ты же понимаешь, что это совсем не то, чем когда ты можешь надеть шапочку и мантию, а?  
– Понимаю. Так тебе теперь еще подтверждать надо?  
– Угу. И другие старые пердуны с кошелками, из Совета Мастеров, отправили меня на дворцовые живописные работы. Знаешь же, сейчас во дворце к юбилею много всего расписывают... И ладно бы мне самостоятельную работу поручили, так ведь нет!!! Меня приписали к такому маэстро Моденьи, который здесь в купальнях и клозетах стены, двери и ширмы расписывает, чтоб я ему окантовки и рамочки для медальонов с пасторалями и фейри делал. Представляешь – всякую ерунду вроде голубей, бабочек и виноградных лоз писать! Да еще в сортирах! Сильнее меня унизить они могли, только если бы приставили подмалевки делать под чужие картины, как какого-то ученика бездарного!  
– Сочувствую, – Робертино огорчился и тоже обиделся. Все-таки он, что ни говори, считал, что Марио – хороший художник. – И… ты отказался?  
– Конечно, – Марио махнул рукой. – Они ведь знаешь почему это сделали? Знаешь, почему меня так унизили? Да потому, что я – Сальваро. Они решили, будто я совершеннейшая бездарь, и академиком стал только из-за своего происхождения, а сам по себе ни на что не годен.   
– А вот это они совершенно зря, – сказал Робертино, чувствуя, что сам начинает злиться. – Нас, Сальваро, так унижать нельзя. Тем более незаслуженно. Мы очень мстительные.  
– Вот-вот! – Марио вскочил и принялся быстро ходить по приемной туда-сюда. – Только в этом случае отомстить надо так, чтоб они умылись и ничего не могли возразить. Чтоб проглотили и вынуждены были делать вид, будто все в порядке и так и надо. И так, чтоб им доказать, что я не бездарь и на что-то да годен!  
– Ты уже что-то придумал? – Робертино знал, что если уж Марио загорелся какой-то идеей, какой-то целью, то он не успокоится, пока своего не добьется.   
– Придумал. Но мне нужна будет твоя помощь… Видишь ли, подтверждать-то звание всё равно надо. А другой работы мне не дадут. Но я имею право найти заказ сам. Заказов-то полным-полно, из-за этого юбилея. Но для такого дела не всякий заказ годится, а такой, чтоб, во-первых, заказчик был очень важный, прямо сказать – государственный, и чтоб, во-вторых, потом мои работы можно было посмотреть всем желающим. Можно, конечно, плюнуть на то, что они там все подумают, и попросить отца стать таким заказчиком, и пусть все утрутся. Но ты же понимаешь, утрутся-то они утрутся, а за глаза всё равно будут бездарью называть. А я хочу им доказать, что это не так!  
– И чем же я тут помочь-то могу?  
– А ты меня к своим наставникам проведи, – Марио показал на портреты прославленных паладинов прошлого. – Ведь в королевском дворце есть Галерея Славы, где вывешены портреты великих военачальников, адмиралов и героев. Наш дядя Гуго Ванцетти там тоже есть, кстати. Так вот… твои наставники-то наверняка вполне заслуживают, чтобы их портреты попали в эту галерею. Насколько я знаю, их портретов там еще нет. Только паладины прошлого. А я могу их портреты написать! А ты им поклянешься, что я умею это делать! И если Корпус даст мне такой заказ… я утру носы всем этим старым пердунам и кошелкам из Совета Мастеров, и докажу этим козлам и козам из Высшего Академического совета, что Сальваро если за что берутся, то делают это очень хорошо!  
– Идея хорошая, – задумался Робертино. – Дело за малым – убедить наставников. Хм… А давай попробуем. В конце концов, если они откажутся, то мы, младшие паладины, ведь тоже можем скинуться на заказ, пусть это будут портреты младших паладинов, но все-таки ведь заказ, а?  
– Ну… да. Все равно это будет лучше, чем в сортирах виньетки малевать, – Марио попытался пригладить растрепанные волосы. – Ну, веди меня.  
Робертино знал, что по вечерам, когда у младших и обычных паладинов наступает время увольнительных, старшие паладины частенько собираются в своей гостиной. Конечно, они тоже могут куда-нибудь уйти, но Робертино надеялся, что не все, и что хоть кто-нибудь там будет. Так что он провел Марио на второй этаж и постучал там в дверь старшепаладинской гостиной. Дверь открыл Чампа:  
– Сальваро? А с кем это ты?  
– Сеньор Ринальдо, тут такое дело… как бы так сказать, – замялся Робертино. – В общем, это мой брат Марио, и у него важное дело к старшим паладинам.  
Чампа поднял бровь и пристально посмотрел на Марио. Хмыкнул:  
– Ага, еще один. Это уже любопытно, – он повернулся и сказал вглубь гостиной:  
– Не поверите, но к нам пришел маэстро.  
В ответ раздался голос капитана:  
– Да им тут что, намазано… Ладно, пусть заходит.  
И Чампа пропустил недоумевающих Робертино и Марио в гостиную, где возле камина в креслах сидели капитан, Манзони, Филипепи, мэтр Джироламо и Кавалли. Чампа уселся на диванчик возле своей лютни.  
– Хм… Сеньоры, это мой брат Марио Рафаэль Сальваро и Ванцетти, – официально представил брата Робертино. – И он художник. У него к вам есть предложение...  
– Нет! – резко сказал Кавалли.   
Джудо же его одернул:  
– Погоди ты отказываться. Давай сначала послушаем, что этому-то маэстро от нас надо.  
Марио посмотрел на старшего паладина Манзони хищным, изучающим взглядом, в котором Робертино заметил знакомый слегка сумасшедший блеск – так братец смотрел на людей, с которых ему очень хотелось написать портрет. И пока что никто из тех, чей портрет ему загорелось написать, не смог отказаться. Робертино было любопытно, сумеет ли отказаться Манзони.  
Тот почувствовал этот взгляд и встретил его довольно спокойно, глядя Марио прямо в глаза. Обычно люди непривычные отводили взгляд первыми, трудновато все-таки смотреть в сидские глаза… но Марио, когда его охватывало вдохновение, было на такие вещи плевать. Так что он продолжал изучать старшего паладина Манзони, отчего тот даже слегка смутился.  
И Робертино понял, что уж один-то заказ у Марио точно будет.  
– Сеньоры, я хочу вам предложить написать с вас портреты, – сказал Марио. – Видите ли, мне нужно подтвердить звание маэстро-академика, а для этого надо получить серьезный заказ.   
Капитан Каброни прищурился:  
– Так ведь по случаю юбилея полным-полно заказов для художников. Даже во дворце.  
– Виньетки с голубями? Пф-ф-ф!!! – фыркнул Марио. – Пусть их малюют ученики-первогодки. Я не хочу показаться хвастуном, сеньоры, но я заслуживаю большего, чем писать окантовки медальонов в дворцовых сортирах. А вы, сеньоры паладины, заслуживаете того, чтоб ваши портреты, написанные настоящим маэстро, попали в Галерею Славы. Ведь их там нет до сих пор исключительно потому, что некому было их написать!  
Робертино счел нужным вставить свои пять сантимов:  
– И, сеньоры, я вам чем угодно могу поклясться, что Марио пишет отличные портреты!!!  
Старшие паладины переглянулись и задумались.  
Марио наконец оторвал взгляд от Джудо и перевел его на Чампу, отчего тот тут же заерзал на диванчике и попытался прикрыться лютней.   
– Хм, маэстро Марио, – осторожно спросил Джудо. – А скажите, вы аллегории случайно не рисуете?  
Марио удивленно уставился на него:  
– Нет, а что?  
Джудо выдохнул, но продолжил расспрашивать:  
– А портреты… вы их рисуете как есть, или в этом вот эпическом-героическом стиле, там, в таллианских туниках, сандалиях этих с крылышками, в дурацких венках из лавра или там сельдерея?  
А вот на это Марио даже слегка обиделся:  
– О боги, нет, никакого сельдерея с лавром. Да я скорее сдохну, чем этакую пошлятину напишу! – он завелся и принялся ходить туда-сюда, высказывая наболевшее:  
– Вы думаете, почему меня пять лет не хотели в академию принимать? Да потому, что я портреты пишу обыкновенные, как есть. Они мне, эти крысы из Высшего академического совета, так и отписывали: мол, портреты хорошие, но не соответствуют классической манере и академическим канонам, а потому мы не можем принять вас в Академию!   
– Так это отлично! – обрадовался Джудо. – В смысле, то, что вы рисуете обычные портреты. Без сельдерея.  
Кавалли, с любопытством глядя на Марио, сказал медленно:  
– М-м-м… честно говоря, хоть тщеславие и грех, но мне всегда хотелось, чтобы мой портрет попал в Галерею Славы… лучше бы при моей жизни, мда. Думаю, вы, сеньоры, тоже такого желания не лишены, а? – он повернулся к остальным.  
Филипепи усмехнулся:  
– Почему бы и нет. Мы, хвала богам, верно служим королю, богам и Фарталье, так чем мы хуже тех генералов с адмиралами, ученых мэтров и прочих великих людей, чьи портреты висят в Галерее? Ну как, закажем портреты маэстро Марио?  
Капитан потер след от ожога на скуле, подошел к столу, вынул из папки лист бумаги, обмакнул перо в чернила:  
– Закажем. Честно говоря, сеньоры, мне не далее как позавчера один маэстро уже предлагал портреты с нас писать... в классической академической манере, с сельдереем и сандалиями то есть. Я как представил, что будет мой портрет висеть в Галерее Славы, а на голове этот самый сельдерей, так сразу и отказался.  
Мэтр Джироламо махнул рукой:  
– Да уж, такого портрета и мне не надо. Тьфу.   
Капитан принялся писать – как сумел разглядеть Робертино, на гербовой бумаге. Не отрываясь от писанины, сказал:  
– Итак, маэстро Марио, Корпус дает вам заказ на портреты старших паладинов придворной роты. Сумеете изобразить всех десятерых? Десять портретов?  
Марио аж подпрыгнул:  
– О да, конечно!!! И я даже готов сделать это бесплатно, лишь бы это был заказ!  
Капитан подписал бумагу и шлепнул на нее печать:  
– Милостью короля Корпус не бедствует, и работу вам оплатят по достоинству… Завтра получите вашу копию контракта, – он взял другой листок и принялся выписывать на нем пропуск. – Что вам для работы требуется?  
– Свет, натура и куда поставить мольберт и столик с красками, – не веря своему счастью, сказал Марио. – А больше и ничего. Сеньоры, я пишу быстро, клянусь. Вам всего-то понадобится по паре часов в день позировать, не больше... И пожалуйста, позируйте в парадных мундирах, они у вас очень, м-м-м, живописные!

Так что Марио покинул паладинское крыло дворца со свеженьким пропуском в кармане и весь сияющий от счастья. Робертино же, проводив его, отправился наконец в тратторию, где уже заждались друзья. Уплетая там паэлью с утятиной, он поведал Оливио, Бласко и Жоану всю эту историю.  
Выскребая со своей сковородочки самое вкусное, то есть корочку от паэльи, он завершил рассказ:  
– И знаете, я до сих пор удивляюсь, отчего это они так легко и просто согласились.  
Жоан долил всем вина:  
– Да мало ли. Портреты захотели, в самом деле. Я бы вот, если бы мне кто предложил с меня портрет написать, тоже бы не отказался.   
Оливио, тоже хрустя корочкой, добавил:  
– А может, решили твоему брату помочь. Вошли в положение… ведь и в самом деле, очень похоже на то, что академики специально Марио отправили виньетки в сортирах рисовать, чтобы его унизить.  
Бласко, щелчком пальцев подогрев свой бокал с вином, сказал:  
– Да уж, это было очень обидно. Ну и что, что он знатного рода, это же не повод так оскорблять на ровном месте. Это все равно, как если б мою сестру старшую после выпуска засадили светошарики зачаровывать только потому, что она – Гарсиа, и диплом с кольцом получила только из-за происхождения, а не за свои способности…  
Паладины согласно покивали. Бласко, в общем-то, имел полное право сравнивать ситуацию: род Гарсиа, хоть и не являлся дворянским, но при этом был старинной мажеской династией, своего рода высокой аристократией в мажеских кругах. Шутка ли – десять поколений потомственных талантливых магов! Пусть сам Бласко, как и его сестра-близнец, были в роду Гарсиа печальным недоразумением и особых талантов не унаследовали, но они все равно гордились предками, и ради того, чтобы их не посрамить, решили попытать себя на непривычном для их семьи поприще. Так, Бласко ушел в Паладинский Корпус, а его сестра сделалась инквизиторкой. Семья, поначалу настороженно к этому отнесшаяся, теперь гордилась ими не меньше, чем их старшими братом и сестрой, по-настоящему талантливыми и способными.  
– Вот именно, – согласился с ним Жоан. – Так что я надеюсь, что у Марио все получится, и эти портреты его прославят. А в академии эти академики утрутся. Давайте за это выпьем!   
Робертино поднял бокал:  
– Само собой. Ну и за удачу Марио!  
Паладины с удовольствием допили под этот тост вино и, слегка нетрезвые, покинули тратторию.

Утром, после завтрака, предстояла большая тренировка на плацу, хоть и было довольно прохладно. Но младшим паладинам было не привыкать: дождя или снега нет, и хвала богам. А наставники уж позаботятся, чтоб на плацу они не мерзли.  
Но в этот раз кое-что пошло непривычно. Раздетых до пояса паладинов выстроили в тренировочном зале, а потом туда Филипепи привел молодую женщину в испачканной краской короткой мантии маэстрины и объявил:  
– Ну, сеньоры младшие паладины, это маэстрина Сесилья Верни, и по воле короля она имеет право выбрать среди вас тех, кто будет ей позировать для росписей и прочего. Считайте, что это такая же служба, как, скажем, караулы во дворце.  
Младшие паладины с удивлением и даже некоторым восхищением уставились на маэстрину. Особенно Жоан, который сразу сообразил, что это ведь почти что исполнение его желания насчет портрета.  
Маэстрина Верни медленно прошлась вдоль ряда паладинов, внимательно оглядывая каждого. Потом прошлась еще раз, подошла к Филипепи и, что-то ему сказав, ткнула пальцем в сторону паладинов.   
– Отлично. Значит, так, – сказал Филипепи, оглядывая младших паладинов и почему-то слегка ухмыляясь. – Сальваро, Дельгадо, Альбино – на три часа вы поступаете в полное распоряжение маэстрины. И так каждый день, пока ей будет нужна ваша натура. Всё понятно?  
Робертино, Оливио и Жоан переглянулись, причем Робертино и Оливио – довольно растерянно. Жоан пожал плечами, вышел из строя и спросил:  
– Разрешите идти одеваться?  
–А зачем? – вместо Филипепи спросила маэстрина. – Идемте сразу, все равно вам предоставят костюмы для натуры.

Младших паладинов в одних только тренировочных шароварах и башмаках провели в большую залу, живо напомнившую Робертино студию его брата Марио в Кастель Сальваро. Только здесь зала была не круглая, а квадратная, окон было меньше, а светошаров – больше. Маэстрина показала им на белый ковер у свежеоштукатуренной стены:  
– Позировать будете там. Вон ширма, чтобы переодеться...  
Она подошла к большому раскрытому сундуку, порылась в нем и вынула оттуда какие-то железки, еще раз окинула троих слегка недоумевающих паладинов взглядом и обратилась к Жоану:  
– М-м-м… сеньор, напомните, как вас зовут?  
– Жоан Дельгадо, – представился младший паладин, с любопытством глядя на нее. Из всех троих он один явно наслаждался ситуацией.  
– Отлично, сеньор Жоан. Вы будете натурой для Поссенто Фарталлео. Прямо сказать, я не ожидала, что сумею найти настолько подходящую натуру!   
Жоан зарделся от удовольствия:  
– Благодарю, маэстрина, за честь.  
Она протянула ему железки:  
– Пожалуйста, переоденьтесь. Это, между прочим, настоящие зачарованные доспехи Поссенто Фарталлео. Мне их хранитель королевской кунсткамеры выдал под расписку по королевскому приказу. Реликвия!  
Железки Жоан взял с благоговением и тут же скрылся с ними за ширмой. Через несколько секунд на ширме уже висели его тренировочные штаны, а из-за нее доносилось звяканье креплений древних доспехов.  
Маэстрина повернулась к Робертино и протянула ему сверток волчьего меха:  
– А вы, сеньор…?  
– Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, – представился Робертино и даже слегка удивился, что его полное имя не произвело на нее никакого впечатления.  
– М-м-м, отлично, сеньор Роберто. Вот, возьмите. Вы прекрасно подходите для натуры Валенте Фарталлео, ведь он был рожден от кестальянки из рода Сальваро. Его одеяния, к сожалению, не сохранились, так что пришлось восстанавливать по старинным изображениям.   
Робертино с сомнением глянул на ворох шкур:  
– Э-э-э… Полагаю, что это было, м-м-м, некоторое приукрашивание. Тут должны быть еще длинная туника в родовых цветах его матери, и такой же плащ.  
–Ах, да зачем же прятать такую красоту под тунику и плащ? – маэстрина вдруг провела ладонью по голой груди Робертино, отчего у младшего паладина ниже пояса возникла совершенно неуместная реакция, и он быстро схватил шкуры, прижав их к себе, чтоб эту реакцию скрыть. Вздохнул:  
– Ну хорошо… Чего не сделаешь ради искусства.  
Тут из-за ширмы вышел Жоан, очень собой довольный, и принялся поворачиваться, показывая доспехи:  
– Ну, как? По-моему, сели как родные!  
Оливио только вздохнул. И правда, древние скудные доспехи, выкованные гномами с применением особой гномьей магии специально для Поссенто Фарталлео, отлично смотрелись на здоровенном Жоане: широкий пояс из стальных блях, придерживающий два куска кольчужной сетки и большой стальной гульфик в виде львиной головы, два огромных шипастых наплечника, скрепленные ремнями крест-накрест, такие же шипастые наручи и поножи, из-под которых торчали старинные кожаные сандалии. Ну и стальной налобник с львиной же головой.  
– Ого, и правда. Я не ошиблась, выбрав именно вас для натуры Поссенто, – с восхищением уставилась на него маэстрина. – Знаете, сеньор Жоан… сеньоры паладины… Мне ведь надо сначала писать этюд с натурщиками, потом уже полноразмерный эскиз с лицами исторических персон, так я вам потом подарю этюды. У меня хорошие этюды, правда!  
– Спасибо, маэстрина, – с тяжким вздохом сказал Робертино, выходя из-за ширмы. – По крайней мере эти этюды не попадут ни к кому другому.  
На нем были надеты очень короткие, прямо сказать – неприлично короткие панталоны из волчьего меха, из такого же меха сапоги до колен, и на плечах – пелерина из волчьих хвостов и ожерелье из волчьих клыков. Маэстрина подскочила к нему и стянула с его волос красную тесемку, растрепала их:  
– Вот так лучше. Отлично, из вас прекрасный Валенте получился. Ну и остался у нас Рубесто Фарталлео, – тут она повернулась к Оливио, который стоял неподвижно и изо всех сил старался сохранять невозмутимость.  
– Оливио Альбино, к вашим услугам, маэстрина, – с легким поклоном представился он. Уже знал, в какой костюм она его собирается обрядить – потому как сам любил живопись, в том числе старинную, и неплохо в ней разбирался. И историю Фартальи он тоже знал очень хорошо. Основатели династии, братья Фарталлео, не были родными по крови, но принесли друг другу кровавые клятвы братской верности. А сами происходили из разных мест: Поссенто был сальмийцем, Валенте – наполовину таллианцем, наполовину кестальцем, а Рубесто родился в местности, которая потом стала называться Плайясоль. Так что маэстрина выбирала натуру не просто так.  
Маэстрина протянула Оливио сандалии с длинными ремешками, золотой веночек в виде сплетенной лозы, и белую тряпочку с веревочкой:  
– Вот и ваш костюм. Атрибуты тоже есть. Вам, сеньор Оливио, придется держать лук… ну, как если бы вы вот-вот собрались его натягивать и стрелять. Справитесь?   
– Куда деваться, маэстрина, служба есть служба, – Оливио взял сандалии, веночек и тряпочку, и скрылся за ширмой.  
Возился он долго: тряпочка, изображающая старинный южный таллианский хитон, была слишком короткой, ее надо было перебросить через плечо, стянув бронзовой фибулой, и подвязать на поясе, прикрыв задницу и причинное место. Прикрывала она их очень условно, приподнимаясь и съезжая при каждом движении, и тем самым являя всеобщему взору пах Оливио с каштановой порослью на лобке и мужским органом. И пару старых шрамов на бедрах – память об издевательствах и насилии, которым он подвергался в гардемаринской школе. Помучившись, Оливио махнул рукой и решил, что лучше пусть будет видна задница, чем передница, и перетянул «хитон» так, чтобы он спереди был хоть чуточку длиннее. И только тогда, красный от смущения, вышел из-за ширмы. Маэстрина уставилась на него очень жадным и даже каким-то похотливым взглядом, и Оливио понял, что заинтересовал ее не только как подходящая натура. И почувствовал, как хитончик становится еще короче. Он глубоко вдохнул и стал про себя молиться, пытаясь как-то совладать со своей реакцией на ее взгляд. И остро позавидовал Жоану с его старинными железными панталонами.  
Позировать оказалось посложнее, чем они думали сначала, даже Робертино, которому уже приходилось работать натурой для Марио. Но там-то он просто стоял в привычной позе, как на карауле, а тут… тут надо было занять героическую позу, держа в руках большой топор, и стоять в ней неподвижно. Жоану было проще – ему нужно было опираться на огромный двуручник и героически глядеть вдаль. Оливио тоже пришлось несладко – держать на весу даже ненатянутый старинный боевой лук, трудно. Но это, по крайней мере, помогало ему справляться с недвусмысленной реакцией своего тела на восхищенные взгляды маэстрины. Как-то так совпало, что маэстрина Сесилья оказалась женщиной того типа, какие всегда нравились младшему паладину Оливио: невысокая, светлокожая блондинка, но с очень темными, почти черными глазами, пышногрудая и с очень изящными кистями рук. И, ловя ее взгляды, Оливио впервые пожалел, что сделался паладином.  
Спустя три часа маэстрина наконец сжалилась над паладинами и милостиво отпустила их с миром. Как раз время обеда подходило.  
Переодеваясь в мундир в казарменной спальне, Робертино пожаловался:  
– Устал я от этого позирования даже, наверное, сильнее, чем от тренировки.  
Оливио вздохнул:  
– Я тоже. А главное… тяжко-то как. Каждый раз, когда она на меня смотрит, на меня сразу такое искушение наваливается...   
Жоан, застегивая камзол, усмехнулся довольно:  
– А мне понравилось. Особенно если она потом отдаст мне этот этюд… Я его домой отошлю, пусть батя в гостиной повесит. Надо будет раму красивую заказать.  
– Хорошо тебе, – опять вздохнул Оливио. – У тебя поза более-менее удобная, и стальной гульфик. А мне… Эх… И как только в старину герои в таких тряпках ходили, и даже воевали – ума не приложу. Чуть что – и всё наружу.  
– Так на то они были герои, их такие условности не волновали, – Жоан вздохнул, потер промежность. – Честно говоря, позировать в этих железках еще можно, но как в них драться – большой вопрос. Робертино, у тебя там в твоей каморке мазь какая-нибудь есть, чтоб между ног помазать? Не то чтоб мне натерло, но как-то не очень уютно.  
– Есть, конечно. Вечером дам тебе, перед сном намажешь. И, Оливио… Может, тебе завтра палку выпыхать? А лучше две.   
– А поможет? – заинтересовался младший паладин. – А то мне жуть как неловко, когда у меня, хм, стояк вдруг начинается от ее взглядов…  
– Должно. Ладно, пойдем обедать. Что-то я от этого позирования не только устал, но и проголодался сильнее, чем от обычной тренировки.  
За обедом на троицу «натурщиков» насели их сотоварищи, засыпая вопросами. Оливио и Робертино отвечали односложно и через раз, так что за них отдувался Жоан.  
– Повезло вам, – с легкой завистью сказал Тонио. – Вместо тренировки позируете, и потом еще вас на росписях изобразят, и не где-нибудь, а в тронной зале.  
– Так лица же все равно будут другие, – пожал плечами Жоан. – Я больше ради того согласился, что она мне потом этюд со мной как есть отдаст.  
– Эх, мне бы так вот повезло! – вздохнул Тонио. – Я бы тогда этот этюд домой отправил. Чтоб знали. А то моя семейка, когда я решил паладином сделаться, отнеслась к этому пренебрежительно. Мы, Квезалы, всегда были чиновниками, а во времена язычества – потомственными жрецами Пернатого Змея. Воинов среди нас не водилось, считалось зазорным, что ли. И сейчас тоже… родня носом крутит. Я когда в отпуске был, мундир ни разу не надевал, чтоб их ехидству и высокомерию лишнего повода не давать. Меня только отец с матерью понимают, да и то… тоже жалеют, что я чиновником не сделался.  
Его соотечественник Эннио Тоноак на это фыркнул:  
– А моя родня, наоборот, всегда на чиновников смотрела как на… как на бездельников. В старые времена мужчины из нашего рода Воинами Ягуара становились, ну а в нынешние – в армии служат или в паладины идут. Потому что честь и вообще... И если бы мне повезло, как вам, парни – да я б этой маэстрине тапочки бы подносил, лишь бы она мне потом этюд отдала. Уж как отец бы обрадовался, если б с меня нарисовали какого-нибудь героя древности. Но это вряд ли. Она ж, наверное, только про фартальскую старину рисует.

Спустя пять дней выяснилось, что маэстрина Верни одной лишь фартальской стариной ограничиваться не собирается. В тот день она с утра обрадовала Робертино, Оливио и Жоана, что сегодня заканчивает этюды, и отпускает их с миром. Жоан, поправляя железные набедренные доспехи Поссенто Фарталео, спросил:  
– А когда мы наши этюды получим?  
– О, ну это нескоро, сеньор Жоан. Сначала мне надо наделать этюды на все эпизоды росписей, а потом я с них буду писать уже эскизы. Но я вам обещаю, что постараюсь вам отдать этюд как можно скорее...   
Она взялась за кисти, некоторое время молча работала, потом, бросив на Оливио очень неравнодушный взгляд, сказала:  
– Признаться честно, сеньор Оливио… мне очень жаль, что вы – паладин. Я бы… я бы с удовольствием писала с вас не только этюд для Рубесто Фарталлео, но вообще… разное. Особенно без вот этой старинной тряпочки. И не только писала... Вы мне очень нравитесь сам по себе, как мужчина. Но увы…  
Она вздохнула и продолжила работу. Оливио, перед позированием выпыхавший две дымных палочки (как и в предыдущие четыре дня), был невозмутим, по крайней мере телесно. Сказал:  
– Я понимаю вас, маэстрина... Вы мне тоже очень нравитесь. Но судьба такова, что я паладин. И всё, что я могу вам предложить – это только позировать для вас… помимо этого этюда. Конечно, в свободное от службы время.  
Маэстрина подняла голову:  
– О... – она покраснела. – Я… буду очень рада, если вы и правда захотите попозировать мне для пары картин… потом. Когда я разберусь с этим королевским заказом.   
Теперь покраснел Оливио, несмотря на две дымных палочки. Робертино и Жоан тихонько фыркнули. Маэстрина, сделав несколько мазков, сказала:  
– Ну вот и всё, этюд для Поссенто Фарталлео закончен. Можете переодеваться, сеньор Жоан. И… кстати. Я помню, у вас там есть пара мартиниканцев. А у меня есть в планах два эпизода – «Паладин Рамон Ланчиери побеждает в священном поединке Воина Ягуара Тласкаля Тоноака», и «Царь Куантепека Моанак Кугиальпа принимает Откровение Пяти». На роль царя я хотела просить вашего наставника, сеньора Ринальдо, но он наотрез отказался. Так что придется просить младших паладинов… Как думаете, согласятся?  
Жоан усмехнулся:  
– Если капитан прикажет – никуда они не денутся. А Эннио наверное и без приказа согласится. Он потомок этого самого Тоноака. Сам нам рассказывал, что эти Воины Ягуара были чем-то вроде языческих паладинов, и когда их предводитель проиграл поединок паладину Ланчиери, все разом отринули своих богов-демонов и приняли Откровение. И с тех пор в их роду многие идут в паладины.   
Маэстрина обрадовалась:  
– Вот это да. Так его даже можно на росписи изобразить как есть, раз он из тех самых Тоноаков. Даже если не похож – кто там разберет, кроме самих мартиниканцев... А ему приятно будет, и его семье тоже. И честь, опять же.  
Робертино, уже уставший держать топор, сказал:  
– Вы только самому Эннио не говорите, что мартиниканцы для фартальцев все на одно лицо, он обидится.  
– Конечно, я ему не скажу. Тем более что это неправда, по крайней мере для художников. Кстати, сеньор Роберто, вы тоже можете переодеваться.  
А через несколько минут она закончила и этюд с Оливио. Паладин быстренько ушел за ширму и с радостью содрал с себя старинную тряпочку, снял сандалии и оделся. Когда вышел, маэстрина сказала:  
– Ну, сеньоры, можете посмотреть на этюд, только руками не трогайте.  
Они подошли. Маэстрина изобразила их рядом, но так, что холст можно будет разрезать на три части. Этюд был довольно подробный, хотя и грубоватый. Жоан вообще рассматривал его с восхищением:  
– Ух ты! Да я и мечтать не мог о таком портрете! Спасибо, маэстрина.   
– И вам спасибо, сеньор Жоан. Приблизительно через месяц я вам отдам этюд. И, сеньоры… вы бы не могли отнести реликвии и расписку в кунсткамеру? А то мне, честно говоря, совсем некогда.  
– Конечно, маэстрина. Давайте расписку, – сказал Оливио. – А насчет моего этюда… Мне его все равно некуда девать, так что пусть у вас остается.  
– Хм, – сказал Робертино. – Это ты зря. Маэстрина... Вы его не слушайте, отдайте ему этюд. Вы ведь потом все равно с него будете еще картины писать, Оливио если уж кому чего пообещал, то слово свое сдержит. А этюд мы найдем куда пристроить.  
Сесилья подняла бровь:  
– Вот как? Впрочем... Я ведь тоже слово держу. Так что этюды – ваши, конечно, когда я закончу с них делать эскизы для росписей.  
Паладины сгребли реликвии (доспехи Поссенто и его же меч, топор и ожерелье Валенте, венец, лук и сандалии Рубесто) и ушли в кунсткамеру. Там смотритель долго и придирчиво разглядывал все вещи, проверяя с лупой, не появилось ли на них новых царапин, но в конце концов всё принял, расписку порвал на клочки и выбросил в камин.   
И только когда паладины наконец пошли уже обедать, Оливио спросил:  
– И какие же планы у тебя на этюд с Рубесто, а, Робертино?  
Робертино усмехнулся:  
– А сам как думаешь? Поместье Каса ди Альбино потихоньку отстраивают, так что твоей кузине будет где повесить эту картину. А пока отстраивают, пусть повисит в Кастель Сальваро… Алисии понравится, уж поверь.  
Оливио покраснел:  
– Она… все еще меня помнит? Не может быть.  
– Может. Кстати, недавно она мне писала, спрашивала – не хочешь ли ты принять приглашение на весенний бал в Сальварии? Нам всё равно на четыре дня на весеннее Равноденствие дают отпуск, так что можно съездить. Не беспокойся, она все понимает, так что соблазнения ты можешь не бояться. Но просто потанцевать-то – это ведь не нарушение обета.  
А Жоан, пристально глянув на Оливио, вдруг сказал:  
– И вообще это даже на пользу будет. Тебе в первую очередь.  
Оливио не стал его спрашивать, почему, просто кивнул. Жоан из отпуска вернулся отмеченным Девой, и теперь мог видеть всякое такое, чего не видел раньше. Оливио не рассказывал ему свою печальную историю о злоключениях в гардемаринской школе, но Жоан и сам догадался со временем, хоть ничего такого и не говорил.

На следующий день Лука Мерканте, выбранный для роли Рамона Ланчиери, и мартиниканцы Эннио и Тонио отправились позировать маэстрине, очень довольные. Правда, когда они увидели костюмы, то их довольство исчезло. И если Лука, поворчав, все-таки напялил модные в те времена штаны с накладной задницей, колет с «гусиным брюхом» и доспехи с огромным стальным гульфиком, то с Эннио так просто не получилось.  
Развернув нечто из перьев, полосок пятнистой шкуры и каких-то веревочек, Эннио возмущенно спросил:  
– А это вообще что?   
– Костюм Воина Ягуара, – удивленно посмотрела на него маэстрина. – Мне его сделали по заказу. С книжных гравюр.  
– Это не костюм Воина Ягуара, это какое-то качупальсе, тьфу! – Эннио брезгливо отбросил пестрый ворох. – Я это не надену, потому что это просто позор!   
– Но... этот костюм сделали по историческим описаниям и…  
– Эти описания, сеньора Сесилья, в свое время написали фартальцы, в глаза этих костюмов не видевшие, уж поверьте, – мягко сказал Тонио. – А наши тогда слишком усердствовали, стараясь искоренить язычество, и всех исторических персон изображали, скажем так… не совсем достоверно. Это потом мы начали историческую правду восстанавливать и хорошие традиции возрождать, уже когда Вера укоренилась и народ перестал кровавым богам и демонам молиться. Кстати, костюм царя Моанака как раз ничего… Только вы ему не забудьте потом другие татуировки нарисовать, не такие, как у меня.   
– А какая разница? – удивилась маэстрина. – Я думала, это просто украшение.  
– Нет, – Тонио взял пестрый костюм и скрылся за ширмой. И уже оттуда сказал:  
– Они у каждого клана свои собственные. И еще внутри клана отличаются, ну, зависит от того, какая ветвь, да чем занимаются… Это важно. Пусть в Фарталье никто не разбирается, но росписи-то и наши тоже увидят, и поймут. Вы, пожалуй, этюд делайте как есть, а я потом вам нарисую, какие должны быть у Моанака татуировки.  
– Это правильно, – сказал Эннио. – Вы так и сделайте, маэстрина. Я вам тоже потом покажу, где надо будет немножко по-другому нарисовать. А костюм… Сейчас я сбегаю, принесу правильный.  
Маэстрина даже спросить не успела, откуда он его возьмет, как Эннио исчез. Из-за ширмы вышел Тонио в ярко расшитой набедренной повязке, золотых сандалиях, широком ожерелье из перьев, нефрита и золотых бляшек, в нефритовых браслетах на руках и ногах, в пестром коротком плаще с вытканными узорами, и в короне из нефрита и перьев. Опустился на одно колено на ковре и поднял голову и руки в позе человека, принимающего Откровение.  
Сесилья схватила угольный карандаш:  
– О! Отлично! Вот так и стойте...   
Она быстро принялась набрасывать на грунтованный холст. Потом спросила:  
– А откуда у вашего товарища правильный костюм Воина Ягуара?  
– Так он же Тоноак. У них все мужчины в роду Воинами Ягуара считаются. Просто кто-то идет в армию, а кто-то в паладины, – Тонио поправил сползшую на лоб корону. – Так что костюм у него есть. Правда, зачем он его сюда брал, не знаю, но вам повезло. И, кстати, потом не забудьте еще царю Моанаку изумрудную серьгу в носу нарисовать.  
Тут вернулся Эннио и нырнул за ширму, принялся там возиться, попутно объясняя:  
– Костюмы эти у нас по наследству, между прочим, передаются. Раньше-то… раньше надо было самому ягуара убить и шкуру с него снять, чтоб костюм сделать. Но потом, когда Веру приняли, решили, что этак ягуаров никаких не хватит, да и жестоко, и стали по наследству передавать. И мой костюм, маэстрина, самый правильный, потому что я по прямой линии от Тласкаля Тоноака происхожу! Конечно, это не его самого костюм, а его внука, но все равно.  
Наконец он вышел из-за ширмы, одетый в шкуру ягуара, в шлем в виде головы ягуара, в кожаные перчатки с бронзовыми когтями, в сандалии, украшенные ягуаровыми когтями и клыками, и в широкий пояс с кожаным передником, расшитым символами древнего мартиниканского письма. В руке у него была дубинка с острыми обсидиановыми вкладками.  
Художница с интересом оглядела его и сказала:  
– Это очень… м-м-м… впечатляет. Но, боюсь, академики из Совета Мастеров скажут, что это не соответствует эпическим канонам…  
– Вам, маэстрина, что важнее – мнение академиков, или историческая достоверность? – проворчал Эннио, поправляя пояс когтистой перчаткой.  
Маэстрина призадумалась ненадолго, потом сказала:  
– Пожалуй, достоверность. А академикам деваться уже будет некуда, когда я закончу росписи. Да и, честно говоря, поднадоели уже эти эпические академические каноны, пора их поломать.  
Доселе молчавший Лука Мерканте на это сказал:  
– И правильно. Прогресс – он ведь и искусства должен касаться, иначе оно перестанет быть живым.  
Лука происходил из старого купеческого пекоринского рода, славного не только выдающимися финансистами, но и учеными-изобретателями. Так что насчет прогресса он знал, что говорил.

Таким вот образом в студии маэстрины Сесильи перебывали все младшие паладины, и даже кое-кто из кадетов, в частности, Рикардо Вега и Джулио Пекорини. Когда маэстрина узнала, что среди кадетов есть сид-квартерон, ей загорелось непременно написать с него короля сидов в эпизоде «Жрец культа Кернунна Пекорин отрекается от язычества и силой духа поборает короля сидов». А поскольку среди кадетов же был потомок того самого Пекорина, собственно Джулио, то маэстрина решила, что это прямо подарок богов. Так что она потребовала у капитана еще и этих двоих. Каброни только рукой махнул: мол, делайте что хотите, только не доставайте. Кадетам эта идея очень понравилась – все ж лучше, чем изнуряющими тренировками заниматься. Рикардо даже выпросил у своего наставника Манзони сидскую рогатую маску из его коллекции трофеев, а Джулио приволок из дома семейные реликвии в виде тиары и жезла Пекорина.   
Дело с этюдами двигалось к концу, когда маэстрина в один из дней, придя в старшепаладинскую гостиную с очередной просьбой, вдруг столкнулась там с Марио.  
– О, Марио Рафаэль, а ты что тут делаешь? Тебя же отправили Моденьи окантовки писать? – слегка ехидно поинтересовалась она. – Ах, ну да, конечно, там же натурщиц нет, трахать некого. Так что ты тут забыл?  
Марио, окинув ее слегка высокомерным взглядом, сказал:  
– Окантовки в сортирах пусть сам Моденьи и малюет. А я получил заказ на портреты старших паладинов.  
Маэстрина подняла бровь недоверчиво:  
– Как же. Так я тебе и поверила. Да они мне отказали, с чего б им тебе заказ давать?  
Марио самодовольно усмехнулся:  
– А с того, что я пристойные портреты пишу, а не голопузых героев в сельдереевых венках в окружении бабочек и голубей, и аллегории дурацкие, как некоторые.  
Она аж подпрыгнула:  
–Что? Да знаешь ли ты, что мне сам король доверил делать росписи в тронной зале?!  
– Ну и что? Знаю я вас, академиков признанных, – Марио вытер о кафтан краску с пальцев. – Все нормальные люди уже шарахаются, никто не хочет на портрете выглядеть как дурак какой-то, в виде аллегории чего-то там.   
– Я тебе не Моденьи, я такого не пишу! А если не веришь, то идем в студию. И я тебе докажу!  
В студии как раз уже были готовы полноразмерные эскизы для десяти эпизодов росписей, и на них не было ни одной аллегории, а герои, конечно, хоть и голопузые, но зато без сельдерея и вообще исторически достоверные. Марио, заложив руки за спину, прошелся вдоль ряда холстов на подрамниках, критически оглядывая. И сказал:  
– Что, небось всех младших паладинов перебрала, для натуры-то?  
Он уже знал от Робертино, что Сесилья вовсю воспользовалась королевским разрешением и перетаскала в свою студию большинство младших паладинов и даже парочку обычных. Альберто и Анхель, в частности, стали ее жертвами. Причем если Альберто повезло и он изображал кьянталусского принца, то Анхелю досталась роль поверженного им врага. Мало того, что он позировал, лежа в очень неудобной позе, так еще каждый раз его вымазывали красной краской, изображающей кровь. А Альберто еще и ногу на него ставил.  
– А хоть бы и перебрала. Я их, по крайней мере, не трахаю, как ты своих натурщиц!  
Марио вспыхнул:  
– Вот же ж злопамятная!!! Четыре года назад было, а ты до сих пор помнишь! Подумаешь, ну трахался я с натурщицами, это все делают! Было б на что обижаться… Да ты сама тоже небось тогда этим же развлекалась, слышал я всякое про твоих натурщиков. Но мне-то было плевать, это ты обиделась.  
Она влепила ему пощечину:  
– Ты мне расписывал, что я для тебя единственная, а сам, а сам…  
От второй пощечины Марио увернулся, поймал ее за руки:  
– Ну ладно, ну дело прошлое же, успокойся. Да, признаю, было такое, так и что. Мы же не были не то что женаты, а даже не жили вместе, просто иногда трахались. И кстати, неплохо ведь трахались, а?  
И он ее схватил за талию, наклонился и поцеловал. Сесилья, целый месяц только и делавшая, что писавшая с очень впечатляющей мужской натуры, в прямом смысле слова изголодалась по близости, и потому на поцелуй ответила очень охотно. И они оба и сами не заметили, как улеглись на тот самый белый коврик, на котором позировали натурщики, торопливо разделись и принялись самозабвенно трахаться.  
Тут-то их и застукал Робертино. Сесилья еще утром отправила записку в казармы младших паладинов, что Робертино, Оливио, Жоан, Тонио, Эннио и Лука могут забрать свои этюды после обеда. И совсем забыла об этом, когда встретила в коридорах паладинского крыла Марио.  
Младший паладин, увидав такое дело, не отказал себе в удовольствии дождаться, пока они закончат, и только после этого, кашлянув, сказал:   
– Хм, Марио, а как на это посмотрит Розита?  
Марио аж подскочил:  
– Роберто!!! Но ты же ей не скажешь?  
Сесилья схватила свою мантию, прикрылась ею и спросила:  
– Вы что, знакомы? И кто такая Розита?  
Робертино хмыкнул:  
– Мы, вообще-то, братья. Родные. А Розита – его конкубина. Кхм, по-фартальски – официальная сожительница по контракту.  
Сесилья влупила пощечину Марио:  
– Ах ты похотливый лживый засранец! Мало того, что ты меня трахнул, будучи женатым, так ты мне еще никогда не говорил, что ты, оказывается, Сальваро!  
Марио встал, подтянул и застегнул штаны:  
– Во-первых, конкубинат – не брак и супружеской верности не требует, а во-вторых, ты мне всегда очень нравилась. Ну а что касается моего происхождения – какая разница? И, в-третьих, – тут он повернулся к Робертино, – братец, тебе не кажется, что это несколько не твое дело?  
Робертино плечами пожал:  
– Да мне вообще-то всё равно. Это тебе потом перед Розитой объясняться, от тарелок уворачиваясь. А я за этюдами пришел.  
Маэстрина, прикрываясь мантией, зашла за ширму, и Марио подал ей ее панталоны, блузку и юбку. Одеваясь, она сказала совершенно спокойно:  
– Ладно, чего уж там. Мы люди творческие, а мне давно хотелось хорошенько потрахаться. Так что, Марио, спасибо тебе за это. Было приятно, ты плохо это делать не умеешь. А теперь – проваливай портреты старших паладинов дописывать. А вы, сеньор паладин, забирайте этюды, вон они там в углу стоят свернутые. И тоже, хм, уходите.  
И Марио, красный от смущения, быстренько вышел. А Робертино, забрав этюды, сунул их под мышку и, посмеиваясь, пошел в казармы.

Портреты старших паладинов были готовы дней за десять до юбилея. Первым сторонним зрителем стал сам король. Готовые портреты на подрамниках расставили в гостиной старших паладинов и пригласили туда его величество. Марио страшно переживал, и поначалу даже спрятался в глубине гостиной, в одном из эркеров за книжным шкафом. Самим старшим паладинам их портреты очень понравились, но Марио опасался, что королю они могут не прийтись по вкусу – все-таки в простой манере, без всяких изысков… Но художнику хотелось знать, действительно ли его работы вполне достойны звания маэстро-академика. Мнение короля имело значение не только как мнение короля, но и как мнение просто стороннего зрителя – ведь Марио подписался на портретах без фамилий.   
Король внимательно рассмотрел все портреты, подолгу задерживаясь у каждого. Сами старшие паладины тоже с интересом наблюдали за ним – видимо, его мнение было важно и им. Наконец, его величество сказал:  
– Что ж, отличные портреты, они станут украшением Галереи Славы. Тем более что я давно хотел поместить туда портреты наиболее прославленных современных паладинов. Пожалуй, корона щедро вознаградит маэстро и закажет у него портреты старших паладинов не только придворной роты, но и других... Я думаю, пора сделать отдельную галерею, посвященную именно паладинам и их подвигам… Кстати, кто он, этот маэстро? Марио Рафаэль – имя незнакомое… точнее, знакомое, но... Хотел бы я на него глянуть.  
Капитан паладинов пожал плечами:  
– Странно, чего это он подписался только именем… Эй, маэстро Марио, а ну-ка, идите сюда. Его величество желает вас видеть.  
И Марио ничего не оставалось, как выйти из-за шкафа и пройти в середину гостиной. Он быстро поклонился королю, как должен кланяться маэстро, а не как представитель высшей фартальской аристократии. Но король Амадео славился своей наблюдательностью и хорошей памятью, и только лишь глянув на маэстро, тут же узнал в растрепанном, перемазанном краской художнике сына своего шурина:  
– Вот как, хм, племянник. Не знал, что ты занимаешься живописью и что ты настолько в ней преуспел. Почему же ты не подписался полным именем?  
Марио покраснел:  
– М-м-м, ваше в…   
Тут король сердито нахмурил брови, и Марио поправился:  
– Дорогой дядюшка... Видите ли... если бы я подписался полным именем, то все бы стали говорить, что мои работы – бездарная мазня, а заказ я получил только благодаря своему происхождению. То есть… ну… я хочу доказать сеньорам из Высшего академического совета, что я хороший художник сам по себе. Они ведь меня пять лет не принимали в Академию, пока я не подписался полным именем, и они решили, что надо отца уважить... Вот я и хочу доказать им... и сам убедиться…  
Король усмехнулся:  
– Бесполезная затея, мой дорогой Марио. Видишь ли, как бы ты ни подписался, сеньоры из Высшего академического совета все равно будут считать, что тебе оказали протекцию, раз уж они уже знают, кто ты такой. А стыдиться своего имени человеку с твоим талантом совершенно ни к чему. Впрочем, раз уж ты подписался так, как подписался, и хочешь проверить, действительно ли твои картины хороши, то я выставлю их как есть. Но с условием, Марио: потом ты их подпишешь полным именем.   
Марио вздохнул, склонил голову:  
– Как скажете, дядя.  
– Вот и замечательно, – король улыбнулся. – Да, кстати… Ты мог бы написать портрет еще одного паладина… не старшего и вообще уже покойного? Сохранились два изображения – один портрет, сделанный в юные годы, и один рисунок пером… И, конечно, описание по памяти.  
Капитан и Джудо переглянулись, уже догадавшись, кого именно король имеет в виду. Марио поднял голову:  
– Я попробую, ва… дядя. А… кто этот паладин?  
– Мой старший брат Сильвио, – вздохнул король. – И он как раз вполне заслуживает портрета в Галерее Славы.  
Принц-бастард Сильвио был самым старшим из всех детей короля Леона Третьего, отца Амадео. Его считали недалеким дурачком, главным образом потому, что политикой и властью он никогда не интересовался, любил поэзию и музыку, вкусную еду, вино, женщин и нехитрые развлечения вроде охоты и турниров, в интригах никогда не участвовал, а главное – всегда говорил что думает, причем мог высказаться очень нелицеприятно, и плевать хотел на условности приличий. Когда от морового поветрия умер король Леон, на трон взошел Амадео Пятый, тогда еще пятнадцатилетний юнец, несовершеннолетний по законам Фартальи. Ему полагался регент, и таковым стал герцог Дельпонте, которого изрядно бесила мысль, что через три года с регентством придется расстаться… а тут еще юный король плевать хотел на мнение регента по многим вопросам, и упорно продолжал дело своего отца, продвигая идею единого кодекса законов для всей Фартальи по основным вопросам. В каждой провинции действовали свои законы и традиции, многие из них, если они этому единому кодексу не противоречили, предполагалось оставить, но большинство донов раздражало совсем не это, а то, что теперь они должны были платить налоги на землю и прибыль с торговли, и вообще теряли многие привилегии, а тут еще предполагалось, что в фартальский парламент должны быть избраны представители не только от дворян и доминов, но и от простонародья. Особенно упорствовали доны Орсиньи, Салабрии, Дельпонте, Плайясоль и Понтевеккьо. Они-то и задумали извести Амадео и всех младших принцев с принцессами, а на трон посадить дурачка Сильвио, который им казался вполне удобным королем. Маркиз Орсино поторопился, подстрекаемый своими донами, и устроил восстание. Восстание подавили, маркиза казнили. Другие недовольные не стали его защищать, но и его участь их не устрашила. Благодаря королевским паладинам и части верной гвардии Амадео с сестрами и младшим братом сумел сбежать и укрыться в Кесталье, у графа Сальваро, почти такого же юного, как и он – моровое поветрие затронуло многие семьи Фартальи, не разбирая, знатные они или нет. В столице остался Сильвио, которого Дельпонте сотоварищи попытались было усадить на трон. Но принц-бастард вдруг сделал то, чего от него никто не ожидал: пришел в Соборный храм, подошел к алтарю Девы и принес обет, заявив, что желает стать паладином и пройти посвящение. Посвящение он прошел сразу же, и тут-то выяснилось, что у него дар божественной ярости. Так что Сильвио развернулся вовсю, карая мятежников, и почти в этом преуспел, но погиб, не сумев в итоге совладать с яростью. Но все равно вошел в число прославленных паладинов и стал легендой Корпуса.   
Марио это знал, конечно.   
– Вот как… почту за честь, дядя, – он опять склонил голову в легком поклоне. – Думаю, что я успею до юбилея.  
– Отлично, – сказал король. – Аудиенция на завтра на девять утра. Студия у тебя есть?.. Впрочем, тебе выделят удобный покой и все, что нужно.

Когда король ушел, капитан сказал:  
– Маэстро, можете считать, что ваши таланты оценены по достоинству. Насколько мне известно, многие академики предлагали его величеству написать портрет Сильвио, и всем было отказано.  
Марио потер лоб, растерянно проговорил:  
– Может быть… это потому, что я…  
– Ерунда какая, – оборвал его Джудо Манзони. – Уж поверьте, маэстро Марио, дело вовсе не в том, что вы – Сальваро. Кто бы что ни говорил потом, но его величество решил вам доверить это дело вовсе не поэтому, а потому, что верит – у вас получится как надо. Кстати, я полностью разделяю его мнение.  
Другие паладины покивали:  
– Это точно. Вы, маэстро, послушайте, что вам сеньор Джудо говорит.

На следующий день Марио пришел утром на аудиенцию. Его провели в одну из задних комнат личных королевских покоев, где его и ждали король и Джудо Манзони. Комната была ярко освещена светошарами, при этом в ней был отгорожен ширмами угол для отдыха – с мягкой кроватью, столиком и креслом.   
– Чтобы тебе точно хватило времени, я предлагаю пока поселиться здесь, – сказал король, указывая за ширму. – У тебя будет слуга, и ты можешь распоряжаться им как тебе угодно. Все, что надо, принесут. Купальней будешь пользоваться моей собственной...   
Марио поклонился:  
– Благодарю за честь, дядя.   
Король кивнул, показал на стоящую на столике у стены небольшую картину, изображавшую юношу на коне, с охотничьим гномьим самопалом в руках и сворой собак, бегущих у ног коня:  
– Сам знаешь, это единственный сохранившийся портрет Сильвио. Даже эскизов к нему не осталось, всё сгорело вместе с его домом. А вон в кожаной папке – рисунок, сделанный одной из его любовниц. Он, хм, нарисован на обороте очень откровенного письма... Впрочем, думаю, ты вполне можешь его прочесть. Та дама уже ушла к богам, как и Сильвио, их репутации это не повредит. А что до устных описаний, то к твоим услугам сеньор Манзони, он его хорошо знал, так что расспрашивай обо всем, что сочтешь нужным.  
И король, не прощаясь, ушел. Марио подошел ближе к картине, рассмотрел ее:  
– Он ведь здесь очень молодой. А паладином стал, если я правильно помню, в тридцать пять лет?  
– Да, – сказал Манзони. – Я помню день, когда он пришел в Соборный храм, как будто это было совсем недавно... Мы тогда все собрались в этом храме, потому что многих оставшихся в столице паладинов мятежники намеревались убить. Даже храмовников… Мы не боялись, нам главное было собраться вместе, а когда собрались, никак не могли решить, что делать: или идти штурмовать дворец, чтобы выкинуть оттуда мятежников, или уходить в Сальварию, к королю. Видите ли, маэстро Марио... тогда часть армии приняла сторону мятежников, и больше половины гвардии тоже. Решение уйти в Сальварию казалось нам верным, ведь король был уже там, а мы все присягаем королю на верность на крови – неважно, кто мы: храмовники, странствующие, городские или придворные. А тут в храм пришел Сильвио и сказал: надо задать жару мятежникам, пока Амадео собирает всех, кто ему остался верен. И тут же у алтаря принес обет Деве. Обычно так не делается, но Дева отозвалась на его обеты и одарила силой сразу. Казалось очень странным, ведь уж что-что, а на паладина Сильвио не был похож совсем, – Джудо грустно усмехнулся, тоже подошел к картине.  
– Его величество хочет, чтобы вы изобразили Сильвио таким, каким он был тогда. Без всякого приукрашивания, без лести и идеализации. Таким, каким он – и мы все – запомнили его.  
Марио взял карандаш и картон, сел в кресло:  
– Расскажите.   
И Джудо принялся рассказывать, не только описывая внешность и характер паладина Сильвио, но вообще все те события. Сам Марио знал, конечно, всю ту историю в общих чертах – насколько это всё рассказывал ему и остальным отец. Но отец не был непосредственным свидетелем этих дел, а вот паладин Манзони как раз был. Хоть бывший храмовник и выглядел лет на тридцать пять или немногим больше, но Марио, слушая его рассказ, вдруг понял, что сиду-квартерону на самом деле крепко за шестьдесят, и удивился про себя, почему тот до сих пор не стал капитаном. Спрашивать, конечно, не стал.  
Когда Манзони закончил рассказывать, Марио уже сделал два наброска, которые и показал старшему паладину. Тот покачал головой:  
– Удивительно. Вот теперь, маэстро Марио, я с полной уверенностью вам говорю, что вы талантливый мастер. Сильвио вы нарисовали так, будто сами увидели.   
Марио посмотрел на наброски. На них был изображен мужчина средних лет, склонный к полноте, с пухлыми щеками, двойным подбородком и красноватым носом любителя выпить, с большими залысинами, и вообще выглядевший бы совершенно милым и безвредным, если бы не жесткий, яростный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей и вертикальная складка на лбу. И сразу видна была непреклонность, упертость и жажда справедливости, которыми он был одержим. И ярость, едва сдерживаемая и беспощадная к врагам.  
– Сеньоры академики будут осуждать меня за то, что я посмел изобразить его так… но мне плевать. Я... чувствую, что так будет правильно,– Марио положил картоны с набросками на стол. – Я не хочу приукрашивать. Мне кажется, что это было бы оскорблением для Сильвио.   
– Правильно, – кивнул Джудо. – Именно так. Ну, маэстро, удачи вам в вашем деле.

Марио работа захватила настолько, что он и есть, и пить бы перестал, если бы не приставленный к нему слуга, который, впечатлившись одержимостью маэстро, таскал ему с дворцовой кухни завтраки, обеды и ужины, и даже время от времени напоминал, что пора бы принять ванну и отдохнуть, да и переодеться бы не мешало, а то эти кафтан и штаны уже краской перепачканы до полной негодности. Марио ел и пил, даже не глядя, что ему принесли, покорно шел в купальню, где слуга чуть ли не насильно усаживал его в ванну, потом шел в кровать, где проводил от силы два-три часа, вскакивал, напяливал, опять же, не глядя, принесенную слугой одежду, хватал кисти и снова принимался за работу. Даже не заметил, как однажды в эту импровизированную студию зашли король и паладин Манзони, молча понаблюдали за ним и вышли.  
За дверьми король сказал:  
– Не понимаю, почему Высший совет академии так долго не давал ему звание маэстро.   
Джудо пожал плечами:  
– Он отмечен Мастером, это вполне очевидно любому посвященному. Но дело ведь не в этом, а в том, что он не по академическим правилам рисует. Потому, наверное, и не давали.  
Король усмехнулся:  
– Подозреваю, после открытия обновленной Галереи Славы у Марио не будет отбоя от заказчиков, и глядя на него, другие молодые художники тоже начнут писать вполне реалистичные портреты. Академические правила академическими правилами, а желание клиента – закон…

Король оказался прав. На открытии Галереи больше всего зрителей толпилось именно у портретов старших паладинов… и возле портрета принца-бастарда Сильвио. Именитые академики из Высшего академического совета и Совета Мастеров, глядя на этот портрет, брезгливо поджимали губы, плевались или даже открыто высказывали возмущение – как это так, этот Марио Рафаэль посмел изобразить великого героя таким негероическим красноносым толстячком, на котором паладинский мундир выглядит крайне нелепо… Но вот как раз те, кто помнил самого Сильвио, их мнения не разделяли совершенно. К примеру, князь Салабрийский аж за сердце схватился:  
– О боги, как живой! Так и кажется, что вот прямо сейчас яростью полыхнет! Эх, до сих пор страшно, помню, как он явился во дворец прямо на заседание Верхней палаты… Старого Салину схватил и в окошко выкинул, прямо через всю залу, а старого Понтевеккьо одним взглядом испепелил, тот и пискнуть не успел… сам Дельпонте только потому уцелел, что сразу в потайной ход нырнул… Тогда-то я и понял, что с Дельпонте дела не будет, еле сбежать успел…  
Этакое признание от живого очевидца событий дорогого стоило, и академики заткнулись.  
На следующий день Марио получил патент, подтверждающий его звание маэстро, а еще через несколько дней к нему повалили желающие заказать портрет «в обыкновенном виде», и причем весьма уважаемые и знатные люди. Марио понял, что теперь он может наплевать на мнение всего Высшего академического совета, даже если они все скопом будут изо дня в день твердить, что он бездарь.   
А молодые художники, как и предсказывал король, увидев такое дело, тут же стали предлагать заказчикам писать портреты «в обыкновенном виде», и без заказов не остались. Даже маэстро Моденьи взялся переделать для герцога Дельпонте его портрет, который он же в прошлом году и написал в академической манере. Герцог потребовал убрать сельдереевый венок и заменить парящих над ним фейри с лентой с девизом на обычный пейзаж, а изображенных по бокам аллегорию Доблести и аллегорию Мудрости сделать менее дурацкими. Так старший паладин Манзони оказался отмщен: ленточку ему на этой картине заменили на нормальный таллианский доспех, а сельдерей – на шлем с гребнем.


	15. Золотой плод соблазна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История эта случилась еще в бытность Робертино и Жоана кадетами, но тщательно скрывалась в тайне всеми причастными. Но настала пора и ее поведать миру, хоть она и весьма пикантна.

Тяжела жизнь королевских паладинов, этих монахов в мундирах, как они сами себя называют. Впрочем, монахам сложнее, им надо помимо плотского воздержания еще и мяса не есть и вина не пить. Паладинам мясо можно, да и вино тоже (умеренно, за пьянство наказывают очень жестоко и изобретательно, на этот счет у капитана Каброни фантазия богатая). А в остальном – то же самое, даже хуже. Вместо постоянных молитвенных бдений – караулы и тренировки, строгая дисциплина. Молиться, конечно, тоже заставляют – по уставу положено по утрам, вечерам и отдельно – недельная месса, куда являться тоже обязательно. А уж что касается всяческих соблазнов, так тут паладинам приходится намного хуже, чем монахам. Те хоть за стенами монастырей укрыться могут. А в королевском дворце – увы. Соблазны в виде прекрасных дам и легкомысленных служанок подстерегают на каждом углу. Особенно в начале лета, когда в столицу съезжаются титулованные особы и вассалы с дочерями на выданье, а при каждой дочке еще и пара-тройка фрейлин. А что поделать, принц ведь уже в самый возраст вошел, восемнадцать лет стукнуло, самое время о женитьбе задуматься. По старой традиции не должен наследник престола жениться на иноземной принцессе, а только на дочери вассала. Вот принцессу выдать за иноземного принца, или младшенького женить на какой-нибудь заграничной принцессе – милое дело. А наследника – ни-ни. Вот и таскают благородные сеньоры со всех концов Фартальи в Фартальезу, столицу, своих дочек. И уж в столице вовсю стараются, чтоб принц и король на их чад внимание обратили. Ну, король, конечно, обращает, и еще как. Лично проверяет, годятся ли благородные сеньориты в жены наследнику. Иногда даже сразу по несколько штук проверяет, в покоях, специально для того отведенных. Благородные сеньориты сдавленно хихикают за дверью, а паладины на страже снаружи краснеют. По крайней мере кадет Робертино Сальваро краснел. Иногда. Молодой был еще, непривычный. Его старший напарник на эту неделю, паладин Жозе Лафонтен – тот стоял с каменным лицом, иногда роняя какие-нибудь соленые шуточки, да и все. Вообще-то кадетов на такие караулы в такие места не ставили. Но из-за подготовки свадьбы наследного принца, выбора невест и всего этого, мест, которые надо было охранять, заметно прибавилось, так что даже кадетов к этому привлекли, правда, ставили их туда, где уж точно никакого вреда от них не случится. А кадетам, ежели в места особой важности их ставили, давали в напарники кого постарше, в том числе и для дополнительного обучения паладинским премудростям.  
Робертино было очень интересно, как именно король проверяет годность благородных девиц. Ну, ведь всем же известно, что девицы, которых принцу в жены прочат, должны быть девственны. А если король их… ну… того, отымеет, то тогда уж девица девственной точно не будет.  
Об этом Робертино как раз у Жозе и спрашивал, когда их наконец после дежурства у «проверочного покоя» капитан Каброни из милосердия к кухне перевел. Паладин Жозе, уплетая жареную куриную ножку, принесенную сердобольной поварихой, на это сказал:  
– Глуп ты еще, Робертино, потому как молод слишком. Ты хоть когда-нибудь трахался?  
Кадет тяжко вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Лафонтен осклабился:  
– Бедняга. Но хоть представляешь, как люди-то трахаются?  
От такого вопроса Робертино замялся, опустил глаза, уставился на носки сапог и тихо сказал:  
– Ну… для настоящего соития необходимо, чтобы мужчина, кхм, ввел свой пенис в вагину женщины. А затем совершал возвратно-поступательные движения пенисом во влагалище до наступления эякуляции.   
Жозе Лафонтен фыркнул и чуть курятиной не подавился:  
– Вот это завернул. Это ты, что ли, в своем университете услыхал?   
– Так написано в книгах «Природа вещей» досточтимого Фра Федерико и в «Людской физиологии» мэтрессы Людовики Кестальской, – серьезно ответил Робертино. – Очень хорошие, между прочим, книги. Полезные, еще и с гравюрами.  
Жозе рассмеялся:  
– Полезные, говоришь… нет, ну оно так, но эти ученые как завернут что-нибудь этакое, что хоть стой, хоть падай, нет чтоб человеческими словами написать, чтоб всем сразу понятно было… Слушай, Робертино, а чего ты тогда в паладины пошел, тебе вроде на медика учиться по нраву было?  
Робертино, опять опустив голову, с тоской сказал:  
– Мне-то по нраву. Только отец сказал, что мне среди простых медиков делать нечего, не подобает, мол, отпрыску рода Сальваро с клистирами возиться. Сначала отец собирался меня во флот направить, к моему дяде адмиралу Ванцетти, да я и сам моряком стать хотел, вообще-то. Ну, мать нас тогда уговорила – мол, ничего плохого не будет, если я поучусь чему-нибудь для военной службы полезному, это намного лучше, чем в гардемаринской школе муштрой заниматься. Отец согласился, мол, флотский врач – это не сухопутная клистирная трубка, это, мол, благородно и достойно… Учиться мне понравилось, только флотского хирурга из меня не вышло – не годен по причине сильной морской болезни. Ну и когда это выяснилось, отец меня в паладинский корпус записал... А я не стал перечить. Хорошо хоть капитан Каброни договорился, чтоб я мог университет свободно посещать и учиться дальше. Сказал, что для паладина умение лечить раны, переломы и прочее будет не лишним. А его величество распорядился за мое обучение платить из казны.  
Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Жозе смотрит на него с некоторым уважением. Паладин догрыз куриную ногу, ловко метнул ее через весь коридор в корзину с приготовленным на вынос мусором и сказал:  
– Да уж. Сочувствую. Лучше бы ты простым студиозусом и остался. Студиозусам хоть трахаться можно и вообще люди свободные, не то что мы…   
– Это точно, – вздохнул юноша. И вернулся к теме разговора:  
– Так что там с девственностью-то? Или наш король так просто уменьшает количество неподходящих невест?  
Лафонтен рассмеялся:  
– А что, в таком разрезе я на это не смотрел, знаешь, очень даже может быть. Но вообще, чтоб ты знал, есть и другие способы трахаться, не присовывая, хм, туда, куда по природе предназначено. Есть же рот, к примеру… ну и много других способов получить удовольствие. Слыхал же, небось.  
Робертино опять покраснел. Слыхал, конечно. А как же. Пока студентом был, чего только не слыхал. Вот только пробовать не доводилось – все время на учебу уходило. Сейчас он жалел об упущенных возможностях, но что уж теперь-то.  
– Можете не перечислять, сеньор Жозе. Я про всё это слыхал. И читал. В «Исследованиях плотских утех» мэтра Хайме Аманти перечислены сорок девять позиций коитуса и все способы совокупления. Но ведь как ни… э-э… совокупляйся, девственность-то нарушается. То есть формально, в медицинском смысле – нет, а в смысле метафизическом – да.  
Собеседник махнул рукой:  
– Ай, да кого метафизика в этом вопросе интересует-то… Принцессы – это ж не паладины. Ну, конечно, паладинское целомудрие должно быть и метафизическим тоже. А что есть целомудрие? Это, ежели по церковному толкованию – когда ты с женщиной не ложишься, чтобы, как ты говоришь, эти самые возвратно-поступательные движения в ее вагине своим пенисом делать. А про остальное там не сказано. А ежели чего прямо не запрещено, то... Я тебе, Робертино, по секрету скажу – нам, паладинам в смысле, очень важно такие вещи понимать. Потому как мы все – не евнухи, трахаться иной раз хочется – аж свербит. Вот сам и думай, как выходить из положения, чтоб и обет не нарушить, и удовольствие получить. Поверь, одно дело – если ты девку трахнешь, засунешь, стало быть, куда следует, и наделаешь возвратно-поступательных движений, а другое дело – ежели та девка тебе, хм, ртом приятное сделает. Тут и возвратно-поступательные можно не делать, стой себе да посвистывай... В общем, чтоб ты знал, Марионелла, младшая кастелянша, отлично, хм, ублажает таким вот способом, причем всего за три реала серебром. И помалкивает, потому как не говорит. Если припечет – можешь к ней обратиться, только с умом к делу подходи.  
Робертино покраснел так, что уши, казалось, горели огнем. Теперь-то ему было понятно, почему кое-кто из паладинов иной раз выглядел страшно довольным без особой на то причины, и почему кастелянша Марионелла, заведовавшая бельем в паладинском крыле, щеголяла в модных шелковых платьях и золотых сережках, на которые ее жалованья не должно было бы хватать.  
– Ну это же все равно, наверное, нарушение обета… – упрямо сказал он. – Как-то нехорошо получается…  
Лафонтен только плечами пожал. Потом сказал с тоской:  
– Да какое там нарушение… Я ж тебе уже все объяснил.   
Тут из-за угла появился старший паладин Джудо Манзони. И Робертино как-то так сразу и понял, что тот давненько там за углом стоял и этот разговор слушал. А тут еще Манзони посмотрел с укоризной на Жозе и сказал:  
– Объясняльщик нашелся… Робертино, ты вместо того чтоб этого обалдуя слушать, лучше бы слушал, что тебе на этот счет твой наставник Кавалли говорил.  
Робертино снова покраснел:  
– А-а… А он ничего такого не говорил, сказал только, что обет соблюдать неукоснительно надо.  
Старший паладин покачал головой:  
– Ну, само собой, обет соблюдать надо. Но он должен был все расписать как следует – что можно, чего нельзя. И если чего можно, то как. Что, не говорил? Вот засранец. Ну я ему напомню, а то вы, молодые, еще учудите чего… А ты, Лафонтен, смотри мне!!! Следи за языком. Нечего молодежь глупостям учить!  
И старший паладин ушел – проверять остальные караулы. Дождавшись, когда он скроется из виду, Лафонтен вздохнул и вернулся к теме разговора:  
– Ну в общем-то да, ты обо всем лучше у наставника спрашивай, а то еще наворотишь глупостей… А что до девиц благородных – так далеко не все эти сеньориты на статус принцессы рассчитывают. При дворе много молодых неженатых дворян, да и местечко фрейлины найти можно. Вот и стараются девки благородных кровей, как могут… а паладинам на всё это только смотреть и остается. Ну и Марионелле три реала раз в месяц отстегивать… Или дрочить втихаря, да и на то еле урвешь возможности.   
Робертино со вздохом кивнул. Что уж и говорить – тяжело быть королевским паладином. И он с куда большим удовольствием оставался бы простым студентом, да уже поздно. Из паладинов его могут разжаловать и обеты с него снять только в случае тяжкого ранения, несовместимого со службой. Или какого-нибудь очень уж позорного поступка. Этого бы ему не хотелось. К тому же тогда ведь его, наверное, и из университета выгонят… И матушка очень расстроится. А уж отец так вообще, отец и отречься в таком случае может. Нет, не настолько Робертино надоело быть паладином! Да и, честно сказать, на самом деле кадет со своей судьбой уже смирился, особенно когда его по королевскому приказу в университете восстановили и платили из казны за обучение. Капитан Каброни велел ему ходить в университет три раза в неделю, как только расписание караулов и тренировок позволяет. Свой хирург паладинам всегда пригодится. Так что теперь Робертино учился по особой программе, составленной профессорами специально для него и с учетом его непростого расписания. Конечно, из-за этого у Робертино свободного времени было куда меньше, чем у других кадетов, и ему крайне редко удавалось выкроить хоть чуточку времени на, так бы сказать, личную жизнь.  
Вечером, после смены караула, Робертино таки урвал пять минут, чтобы остаться одному. Он уже давно знал про кладовку на третьем этаже паладинского крыла, где уборщики ставили швабры и ведра с метлами и щетками. В кладовку заходили только ранним утром, когда слуги начинали наводить порядок, и после девяти часов утра ею больше не интересовались. Так что, если улучить немножко времени и стянуть из казарменной мыльни полотенце, то можно было тихонько и незаметно для всех самоудовлетвориться. Робертино знал, что не он один этой кладовкой пользуется с подобными целями, потому всегда запирался изнутри на швабру. Пока что никто никого за этим делом не заставал, может быть потому, что сотоварищи все понимали и если видели, что кладовка заперта, то и не ломились.  
Юноша оглянулся последний раз, скользнул в кладовку, старательно заперся на швабру, перевернул одно из ведер и сел на него в уголку, расстегнул штаны и, закусив край полотенца, чтоб уж совсем громко не стонать, занялся делом. Прямо посреди этого процесса кто-то попытался открыть кладовку, но швабра свое дело сделала и лишь скрипнула, проскальзывая в ручке. Робертино от страха, что его сейчас застукают, тут же и кончил, не успев подставить полотенце, и обляпал собственные штаны. Дверь дернулась еще раз, за ней кто-то выругался. По голосу Робертино узнал старшего паладина сержанта Андреа Кавалли, собственного наставника, и у него аж яйца поджались: Кавалли был известен своим ядовитым языком и умением иносказательно высмеивать так, что и ответить-то нечем… попасть к нему на язык Робертино не хотел, потому тихонько, но быстро вытер, как мог, штаны, застегнул, полотенце запихал поглубже за пазуху, а из кармана достал резную коробочку с дымными палочками и огнекамешком. Коснулся одной палочкой камня, прошептав «огонь», сунул ее в рот и дунул. Кончик палочки затлел, тонкая струйка дымка пошла под потолок, к окошку вытяжки.   
Всё это Робертино сумел провернуть меньше чем за полминуты, после чего убрал швабру.  
Пыхать дымными палочками по уставу паладинам не запрещалось, но капитан Каброни этого не одобрял, по крайней мере у младших паладинов и кадетов, потому как считал, что молодежи успокоительное ни к чему, они должны сами справляться, одной лишь силой воли. Поэтому все, кому хотелось пыхнуть, чтобы немножко расслабиться, вынуждены были прятаться. Пусть и не так старательно, как для рукоблудия – в конце концов, в монастырях монахи вообще эти травки воскуряют при медитациях. Так что в таком случае всё, чем рисковал Робертино – это поделиться дымными палочками с Кавалли.  
Андреа Кавалли раскрыл дверь и сунул голову в кладовку, принюхался:  
– Вот ты где. Пыхаешь, юный дракон… – он зашел в кладовку, прикрыл ее за собой на швабру, потянул носом еще раз, остановил взгляд на мокрых пятнах на штанах Робертино и с похабной ухмылкой кивнул:  
– Пыхаешь, я смотрю, со всем удовольствием.  
Робертино смутился, но внешне постарался вида не подать, затянулся дымком, кашлянул и протянул коробочку Кавалли:  
– Могу поделиться. Между прочим, хорошие, десять реалов пачка.  
Тот не стал отказываться, вынул из коробки две палочки, но раскуривать не стал, а спрятал за обшлаг мундира. Посмотрел еще раз на Робертино:  
– Ты у нас вроде как на медика учишься.  
– Ну да, а что? Если кому плохо, так лучше к дворцовому лекарю пойти, он дипломированный, опытный, а я – простой студент почти без практики, – Робертино еще раз пыхнул. Сладковатый дымок успокаивал, улучшал настроение и слегка расслаблял. Вообще-то сегодня пыхать он не собирался, да и делал это редко. Брал с собой дымные палочки только когда запирался в этой кладовке – для конспирации, да и после рукоблудия иной раз хотелось сделать затяжку-другую. А сейчас вот и для конспирации пригодилось.   
Кавалли нюхнул дымок, усмехнулся:  
– Если бы для этого дела годился дворцовый лекарь, разве б я тебя стал искать? Гаси свою палку и пойдем. Потом допыхаешь.  
Робертино вздохнул, погасил недопыханную палочку о железное ведро и спрятал ее в коробочку. Поднялся на ноги:  
– Что уже случилось? Кто-то самоудовлетворялся и натер себе кровавую мозоль?  
Кавалли засмеялся:  
– Я смотрю, ты тут уже не первую палку пыхаешь, обычно ты у нас такой скромняжка, как девица-монашка. Нет, дорогой мой Робертино, все еще интереснее. Ну, давай, пошли.  
К полному недоумению Робертино, Андреа Кавалли привел его в королевское крыло, к анфиладе покоев, отведенных для… одобренных невест. То есть девушек, которые прошли все проверки и осмотры и были определены в официальные кандидатки в невесты принца. На следующий день как раз и предполагалась церемония выбора, на которой принц наконец-то укажет, какую из них хочет в жены. Ну, естественно, сделает он выбор по указке своего царственного родителя, кто б сомневался. Но все равно всех девушек охраняли по-королевски, то есть королевскими паладинами, которые считались самыми безопасными для их чести. Самим-то паладинам стоять на посту в этой анфиладе было очень несладко... «Невесты» воспринимали их как предметы меблировки, расхаживали мимо них в пеньюарах или в ночных сорочках, почти ничего не скрывавших, а то и вовсе с голой грудью, в общем, сплошной соблазн и издевательство. Поэтому капитан паладинов и кадетов направлял сюда либо самых надежных, либо в наказание. Робертино безумно радовался, что не относится ни к тем, ни к другим.  
Кавалли провел его через всю анфиладу к самым дальним покоям, где располагались купальни для «невест». Там тоже должен был быть пост, обычно из одного паладина. Сейчас на страже стоял приятель Робертино Жоан, такой же кадет второго года. Выглядел он неважно: перепуганный, бледный с красными пятнами, и вдобавок в штанах, обляпанных чем-то мокрым.  
– Ну, Жоан, привел я тебе лекаря.  
– Эм… это ж Робертино… – недоуменно уставился на них Жоан. Кавалли вздохнул, и ласково, как недоумку, объяснил очевидное:  
– Робертино учится на лекаря. И Робертино на тебя капитану точно не настучит.   
Жоан аж взвился:  
– Да не за что на меня стучать!!! Я ничего не делал, она все сама!!!  
Кавалли очень похабно усмехнулся:  
– Ага, как же. Сама. Ты думаешь, ты первый, кто мне эти сказки рассказывает? Я уже десять лет как старший паладин и пять – сержант. Мне-то можешь не замыливать – «сама», «случайно». Я таких, как ты, во всех видах видал… таких, кто думает, что устав не для них писан… Ладно, я тут постою, а вы идите и быстро там, не копайтесь. Мне тоже совсем не хочется перед Каброни объясняться, как это я тебя, такого дурака, до сих пор уму-разуму не научил, и за твои шалости отгребать.  
Он занял пост. Жоан, страдальчески морщась, открыл дверь в купальню, и Робертино вошел туда за ним.  
Купальня была большой, с центральным залом, устланным коврами и уставленным диванчиками, а в этот зал выходили широкие двери нескольких роскошных мыльных комнат. Все комнаты были темны, кроме одной, из которой струились свет, пар и невнятное мычание.  
Жоан, покраснев как свекла, схватил Робертино за руку и сбивчиво зашептал:  
– Ну ты-то мне хоть веришь? Чем угодно клянусь, она сама…  
Робертино, вздохнув, направился к купальне. Внутри он ощущал удивительное спокойствие – не зря, видимо, пыхнул дымком.   
В купальне была утопленная в пол большая мраморная ванна, наполненная горячей водой, керамический пол покрывали лужи, рядом с ванной валялись перевернутый столик на одной ножке, расколотое фарфоровое блюдо и рассыпанные яблоки сорта золотой ранет. А возле ванны на полу сидела, раскинув ноги, наиболее вероятная кандидатка в принцессы, дочка герцога Дельпонте, прекрасная Джованна, ангел во плоти: белая кожа, огромные голубые глаза, золотистые кудри… и сидела она там совершенно голая, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Рот ее был широко распахнул, глаза наполнены слезами, мокрые кудри прилипли ко лбу, плечам и спине, розовые соски жалостно торчали из-под скрещенных рук. Из распахнутого розового рта неслось монотонное и очень жалобное мычание.   
В другое время Робертино бы совершенно обалдел от увиденного, но дымок сделал свое дело, и сейчас он разглядывал обстановку с любопытством, но не более того.  
– Ну и что тут случилось? Полагаю, вы в целях сохранения обоюдного целомудрия решили приласкать друг друга то ли ртом, то ли руками? – осведомился Робертино у Жоана. Тот яростно помотал головой, а без пяти минут принцесса замычала еще жалобнее.  
– Хм, а почему у тебя штаны заляпаны неведомо чем? – указал пальцем на пятна Робертино, напрочь игнорируя наличие на собственных штанах подобных же пятен (правда, почти уже незаметных). Жоан всхлипнул:  
– Это мыльная пена… Робертино, что с ней? Меня казнят?  
Робертино ухмыльнулся:  
– Как же, пена. Кому другому расскажи.  
Он повернулся к герцогской дочке и наклонился, аккуратно взял ее за пухлый подбородочек и легонько повернул голову из стороны в сторону.  
– Ничего страшного, всего лишь вывих челюсти. Хе-хе, видимо, достоинство у тебя ого-го, что бедняжка Джованна аж челюсть вывихнула, пытаясь его обхватить.  
Жоан замахал руками:  
– Да не было ничего подобного, не было!!!  
Пожав плечами, Робертино продолжил задумчиво изучать вывих. Про себя отметил, что если б не дымная палочка, он бы сейчас не был таким спокойным и хамоватым, а точно так же, как и Жоан, краснел и бледнел. Надо будет, если вдруг опять к дамам караулить определят, прихватить с собой палочки. Вроде бы если их жевать, эффект тот же, разве что расход больше. Робертино полез за пазуху, достал полотенце, свернул его, обернув вокруг своих больших пальцев, сунул в рот Джованне, ухватился за челюсть и дернул. С щелчком челюсть встала на место. Робертино вынул из ее рта полотенце, невозмутимо свернул его и опять спрятал за пазуху. Юная сеньорита, осторожно придерживая челюсть рукой, тихо сказала:  
–Сп-п-пасибо, доблестный паладин…  
Робертино пожал плечами снова:  
– Да не за что. Не мог же я оставить даму в беде и не помочь своему товарищу. Я, пожалуй, пойду, но если что – зовите снова.  
Он развернулся, чуть не поскользнувшись на полу, но тут Джованна вскрикнула:  
– Нет!!! Пожалуйста, не уходите!!!  
Жоан схватил его за плечо и прошептал:  
– Это не все, там еще… есть… кое-что.  
А вот это уже было интересно. Что еще они тут учудили? Робертино повернулся, снова окинул взглядом диспозицию, и только сейчас заметил, что в ванне уже опала пена, и на дне лежит весьма интересный предмет: белый фарфоровый член на золотой цепочке. Робертино наклонился, подтянул рукава мундира и рубашки, и выудил за цепочку это диво, поднял повыше, рассматривая. Оно было сделано весьма искусно, со всеми подробностями и деталями, только было слегка маловато. Робертино вспомнил рисунки из книги «Людская физиология», изображавшие вагины с разными формами девственной плевы. Судя по размерам, этот фарфоровый член мог бы подойти и для девственниц, по крайней мере некоторых, так что, по-видимому, дочка герцога Дельпонте формально таковой и являлась. Робертино разжал пальцы, член канул в воду. Развернувшись от ванны обратно к жертвам любовных игрищ, он спросил:  
– Ну? Что еще тут случилось? Я так понимаю, сеньорита Джованна сначала развлекалась сама по себе, потом ей стало скучно, и она позвала верного паладина помылить спинку, после чего кому-то из вас в голову… э-э… сомневаюсь, честно говоря, что вы думали головами… в общем, после чего сеньорита Джованна решила развлечься не с фарфоровым пенисом, а с настоящим. И вывихнула челюсть.   
– Нет!!! – хором крикнули оба.  
Робертино поднял бровь:  
– Ну как хотите. От меня-то можно и не скрывать, Жоан, ты же знаешь – я никому ничего не скажу… ты бы лучше Кавалли молчать попросил.  
– Я вывихнула челюсть, когда упала, – твердо сказала Джованна. – Я случайно плеснула водой на пол… когда вылезала из ванны, наступила в лужу и упала на пол, ушиблась и вскрикнула. Доблестный паладин Жоан прибежал меня спасать, по долгу службы…   
– Хм, но почему он? Где ваша служанка, сеньорита?   
–Я… отослала ее… – Джованна покраснела снова. – Ну… чтобы спокойно… вы понимаете, – она махнула рукой в сторону ванны. Робертино кивнул, давя в себе желание опять похабно ухмыльнуться. Все-таки сеньорита Джованна – это не Жоан, рядом с которым он каждое утро сидит в казарменном сортире на соседних стульчаках.   
– А потом… когда услышала, как сюда идет паладин, испугалась, что он увидит мою… э-э… подвеску. И опрокинула полный кувшин мыла в воду… и снова налила на пол, опять поскользнулась и попала бы головой в ванну, и утонула бы... Тут вбежал Жоан, бросился ко мне, схватил, оттащил, но и сам поскользнулся, свалил столик с фруктами. Мы оба упали, тут я челюсть и вывихнула, а он мылом заляпался.  
Жоан усердно закивал.  
Робертино закрыл рот рукой и не выдержал, захихикал:  
– Угу, конечно. Да. Да, я вам верю, сеньорита, – он наконец подавил хихиканье. – Хорошо. Ну а помимо этого, что еще с вами случилось? Вы сильно ушиблись? Скорее всего именно ушиблись. Перелом бы причинял вам сильную боль. Почему бы вам не отдать нам, э-э… орудие преступления на хранение, и не обратиться бы теперь к дворцовому лекарю или магу-целителю? Одно заклинание – и к завтрашнему утру ваши ушибы сойдут.  
Джованна заплакала:  
– Я не могу… Лекарь… узнает, что я уже не девушка. А маг тем более. И мне придется… придется отказаться от завтрашней церемонии… А ведь его величество мне уже сказал, что принц меня выберет…  
– Ого. Жоан, чем ты вообще думал-то? – уставился на преступника Робертино. – Если это всплывет, тебя же выкинут отсюда в монастырь, наденут вериги и запрут в келью для покаяния, и это в лучшем случае. Если герцог Дельпонте перед тем не оторвет тебе все твои… мужские детали.  
– Я же говорю – я тут не при чем!!! – заорал Жоан. – Ну сколько можно повторять – она сама!!! Все, что я сделал – это случайно сбил столик!!! И рассыпал яблоки!!! А уселась на эти яблоки она уже сама!!!  
И Жоан в сердцах пнул рассыпанные яблоки. Джованна зарыдала, схватившись за голову. Робертино ощутил острую потребность немедленно пыхнуть, что и сделал.   
Две затяжки его снова ввели в невозмутимое состояние, но гасить дымную палочку он не стал. Джованнины рыдания перешли в икоту и всхлипы, а Жоан прекратил яростно топтать яблоки, жадно уставился на дымную палочку в руке Робертино:   
– Слушай, дай пыхнуть, а? А то я сейчас совсем сдурею.   
Робертино протянул ему новую палочку, Жоан жадно затянулся раз, другой, и уже намного спокойнее сказал:  
– Ну не веришь мне – хер с тобой. Но что теперь делать-то? Я про яблоко в… там. Ладно ты, но если об этом узнает еще кто, точно уж не поверят…  
Джованна снова заплакала. Робертино задумчиво посмотрел на валяющиеся на полу яблоки, уцелевшие от кадетских сапог. Яблоки сорта «золотой ранет» были мелкими, немногим больше клубники, но Робертино сомневался, чтоб даже такое яблоко могло проскользнуть в девственную (пусть и слегка разработанную регулярными играми с фарфоровым членом) вагину. Но делать нечего – яблоко надо как-то достать, а для этого не имеет значения, как оно туда попало: оттого ли, что сеньорита Джованна на него с маху уселась, или оттого, что незадачливые голубки решили поиграть с фруктами и не рассчитали последствий. Робертино сунул в рот свою палочку, затянулся, потом скомандовал:  
– Ну, давай, бери даму за руки, я за ноги, и кладем на кушетку. Потом пойди, принеси с диванчика подушку потолще и потверже.  
Вдвоем они ловко переместили сеньориту на жесткую массажную кушетку в той же купальне. Она стыдливо сдвинула ноги и попыталась прикрыться полотенцем. Глядя на это, Робертино только хмыкнул, вдруг впервые в жизни испытав настоящий лекарский цинизм, дотоле виденный им только у профессионалов. Пока Жоан выбирал в зале подушки и сдавленным голосом отвечал на вопросы Кавалли – «Все хорошо, вы только не пускайте никого пока», Робертино снял мундир (не хватало еще и его запачкать), аккуратно повесил на стоявшую тут же, в купальне, статую пузатенького фейри с прикрытым листочком причинным местом. Задумчиво пыхая дымной палочкой, он закатал рукава рубашки и тщательно принялся мыть руки.   
Вернулся Жоан с диванным валиком.  
– Отлично. Подсунь ей под бедра, вот так.   
Жоан, жмурясь и отворачиваясь, чтобы не пялиться на поросшую золотистыми кудряшками промежность Джованны, старательно подсунул валик. Джованна опять нервно всхлипнула.   
– Сеньорита, прошу вас – согните ноги в коленях и разведите как можно шире, – велел Робертино, намыливая руки до середины предплечья.  
– Я… мне стыдно…  
– А творить непотребство вам было не стыдно?   
Она снова заплакала. Робертино языком переместил дымную палочку в другой угол рта и резко сказал:  
– Вы решайте побыстрее, сеньорита. Или вы делаете, как я говорю, или мы уходим, и доставайте ваш золотой ранет сами… О, вот так сразу бы. Жоан, у меня в кармане мундира коробка с палочками, достань одну и дай ей. Пусть успокоится. И с тебя, между прочим, реал серебром, за палки и лекарские услуги. Ну или выпивку мне поставишь…  
Жоан выполнил приказ, раскурил новую палочку и сунул Джованне, сам жадно запыхал своей. Робертино подошел к сеньорите, нагнулся, рассматривая. Снаружи ничего не было видно, кроме полураскрытой вагины. Он сунул внутрь палец, осторожно пощупал, насколько достал, вынул. Крови не было, а вот яблочко нащупывалось. Робертино хмыкнул, снова сунул в Джованнину вагину уже два пальца и задвигал ими внутри. Джованна удивленно всхлипнула, охнула.  
– Спокойнее, сеньорита. Дальше вашего влагалища яблоко все равно не пролезет, обычно шейка матки плотно сомкнута, она раскрывается только перед родами. Вы же прямо сейчас рожать не собираетесь, насколько я могу судить.  
– Нет!!!  
– Ну и славно. Теперь придется потерпеть. Заранее прошу меня простить.  
Робертино вздохнул и сунул два пальца ей в зад. Джованна ойкнула.   
Намыленные пальцы легко проскользнули внутрь Джованниной попки. Золотой ранет теперь хорошо прощупывался, и Робертино принялся нажимать там так, чтобы попытаться вытолкнуть это несчастное яблоко.  
– Ой-ой-ой!!! Так не надо, мне больно!!! – заорала Джованна.   
Робертино и сам уже понял, что, похоже, несмотря на юный возраст, герцогская дочь страдала изрядным геморроем.   
– Сеньорита, вы знаете, что у вас как минимум две геморройные шишки? Вы явно ведете нездоровый образ жизни и едите нездоровую пищу, – с укоризной сказал он.  
– Это фамильная болезнь… – всхлипнула Джованна. – Старинное проклятие… Ой! О-о-о!!! Да-а-а!!!  
Теперь ее ойканье, перешедшее в стоны, было вызвано тем, что Робертино засунул во влагалище три пальца и задвигал ими.   
Похоже, Джованну это сильно возбуждало, она вздрагивала и вскрикивала уже не со страхом, а с удовольствием. Робертино же невозмутимо продолжал двигать пальцами, пытаясь нащупать хвостик яблочка, и не испытывал вообще никаких чувств, кроме чисто медицинского любопытства. Все-таки не зря отвалил десять реалов за дымные палочки – качество оказалось отменным. Вряд ли бы без них он смог бы все это спокойно воспринимать.  
Наконец он нащупал хвостик яблочка и крепко сжал пальцами. И сказал:  
– А теперь тужьтесь, сеньорита. Выталкивайте его.  
– Я не могу! Я пробовала… О-о-о-о!!! Еще-о-о-о!!! – застонала Джованна, когда он попытался осторожно покрутить яблочко.   
«Ну хорошо, еще так еще. Хоть бы хвостик не оторвался», – цинично подумал он, и, поворачивая, сильнее потянул яблоко на себя. Надо сказать, сам Робертино был парнем весьма аристократичного вида: изящный, с тонким станом и широкими плечами, всё портил только невысокий рост. И кисти рук у него были небольшие, почти как у девушки, и с длинными пальцами. Раньше он стеснялся этого, а сейчас очень пригодилось.  
«Интересно, захочется ли ей повторить опыт?» – опять же с медицинским любопытством подумал Робертино, снова пыхнул уже догорающей палочкой и решительно выдернул злосчастное яблоко с громким чваканьем и страстным вскриком Джованны. Едва яблоко покинуло свое убежище, как Джованна выгнулась, низко застонала и забилась в мощном оргазме. Последний раз пыхнув остатком палочки, Робертино удовлетворенно отметил про себя: «Оргазм точно как описано в учебнике «Людская физиология» Людовики Кестальской». Он бросил яблоко на кушетку рядом с Джованной:  
– Вот и все, сеньорита. Хм… повреждений я не увидел, у вас там всё цело. По крайней мере крови нет, – он внимательно осмотрел свою руку и кивнул. – В следующий раз привязывайте к яблочку веревочку.   
И цинично добавил (не смог удержаться):  
– Хотя вообще-то для вас и вашего геморроя намного полезнее употреблять яблоки по их прямому назначению.  
Джованна ничего не ответила, только вздрагивала, все еще лежа на подушке, и всхлипывала. Робертино вымыл руки, вытерся все тем же злосчастным полотенцем, выбросил остатки дымной палочки в мусорную корзину, надел мундир:  
– Ну, мы пошли. Всего хорошего, прекрасная сеньорита.  
И, крепко взяв за руку обалдевшего Жоана, устремился к выходу. В спину ему донеслось:  
– Спасибо… я вас не забуду… слово дочери герцога Дельпонте.

На выходе их ждал Кавалли. Окинув взглядом меланхоличного Робертино и красного, как вареный рак, Жоана, нахально сказал:  
– Судя по доносившимся до меня воплям, дева не осталась недовольной.  
Жоан опять взвился:  
– Не было ничего!!!  
– А то, надо думать, был лишь ветер, завывающий в каминных трубах, а не страстные крики юной девы, – махнул рукой в сторону купальни Кавалли.   
Робертино поправил воротник и обшлага, пожал плечами:  
– Не думаю, что она была девой до знакомства с Жоаном… и яблоком сорта «золотой ранет», – он задумчиво посмотрел на свою руку, сжал ее в кулак и разжал. – Но нашему принцу ведь об этом знать не обязательно, правда?  
Паладины переглянулись и тихонько засмеялись.


End file.
